Je Veux
by Lily Loop
Summary: Semi AU: El amor no mide convicciones, y traspasa muchas veces los ideales que defendemos. Nunca se escupe al cielo, ni se reniega de lo que se siente, porque la vida y el universo desconocen el "no" y miran con recelo el "nunca". La lucha de ellos había partido hace años, pero era el momento de acabarla y ojala ésta, los tuviera a ambos de ganadores. Rose/Scorpius. Post Hogwarts.
1. Los Buenos Términos

_Okeey, comienzo otra historia. Espero sea de su agrado. No será muy larga y probablemente suba cap por semana, dado que es bastante livianita de escribir. Espero les agrade, logren valorarla y disfruten leerla, como yo disfruto escribirla. Un abrazo y nos leemos por acá :)  
Pd: El título hace referencia a la canción de Zaz. Escuchenla, es maravillosa y lo que dice retrata bastante bien lo que es el fic. _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocido pertene a JotaKa, el resto, es mío. _

* * *

**Je Veux**

**Capítulo I  
**_**Los buenos términos**_

− Me duele la cabeza – Masajeo sus sienes en un movimiento tranquilo, pausado, pero por sobre todo sincronizado. – Juro que apenas termine este maldito negocio, me tomaré las vacaciones más largas que se hayan conocido.

− Estamos todos con la misma sobrecarga de trabajo, Malfoy – Los ojos grises y vivaces, se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el hombre que venía entrando a su oficina. Su presencia solo significaba una cosa.

_Problemas._

− ¿Qué hizo ahora? – Lo vio levantar una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa zorruna, provocando que sus manos ardieran por darle un puñetazo.

− Algo nuevo la verdad. – El hombre, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y poso las manos sobre su regazo, para luego soltar el aire y aprovechar la silla blandita que se acoplaba a su espalda y piernas. − ¿Hace cuánto la conocemos?

− ¿Viene al caso? – Respondió Scorpius, mirándolo enojado. – Nott, suelta rápido lo que vienes a decir o simplemente, levántate de esa silla y dirígete a la salida del lugar.

− Tranquilo. – volvió a sonreír burlonamente. Scorpius ya casi no podía contenerse en acortar las distancias y golpearlo hasta saciar su sed de sangre. – Era una pregunta más bien retórica. Estoy un poco confundido. Su actuar nunca han sido las sutilezas, ni mucho menos sigilosos.

− ¿Qué-hizo-ahora? – Paro en cada término de palabra para darle más énfasis.

− Pincho las ruedas de todos tus autos. – Scorpius sintió su sangre bullir, provocando que su arteria yugular palpitara sin parar en el cuello – Y además los pinto con aerosol.

− ¿De pasada no quebró los vidrios? – Susurro conteniéndose, casi mofándose de su mala suerte.

− Nop, pero saco los vidrios laterales. – Scorpius apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y escondió su cara entre las manos. − ¿Estás seguro que nunca te acostaste con ella mientras estábamos en Hogwarts? – la mirada asesina que le lanzo el rubio, fue toda la respuesta que necesito. – Scorpius, no sé cómo pararla.

− ¿No te me vendiste como: "el mejor ser humano, en la faz de la tierra para desempeñar un papel de Director en Seguridad" además de agregar ya tu típica actitud de: "soy el mejor y más indicado para frenarla"? – la gesticulación con las manos, era digno de una obra de teatro cómica no-verbal, pero a Nott, no le hizo gracia alguna. – No has cumplido con tu parte del trato. Llevamos cinco putos meses en este proyecto y podría asegurarte que desde que empecé, ningún maldito día, Rose ha dejado de demostrarme su aversión hacia él y hacia mí. – Casi grito.

− Pero si la conoces. Sabes la facilidad que tiene para evadirnos y luego seguir siendo una ladilla. – Nott se puso de pie, acercándose al bar. Al notar la mirada asesina de su jefe-amigo, prefirió dejar el alcohol en la licorera. Así se veía mejor. – Tú sabes que lo he intentado todo.

− Intenta con algo más entonces – Grito Scorpius, ya salido de sus casillas – Algo debe faltar, alguna cosa se nos puede ocurrir para poder parar los ataques de Rose.

− Tú eras el mejor amigo del primo…

− Soy el mejor amigo del primo – lo interrumpió, mientras arreglaba su cabello con las manos. – Llama a Mathew y dile que quiero mis autos arreglado a más tardar el sábado, porque tengo una cita ese día. Ah y otra cosa. – Nott lo miro confundido – Un ataque más de Rose, ya sea a mis autos, vidrios del edificio, manifestaciones afuera, ataques de pintura a mi persona y alguno que otro golpe, eres hombre muerto y además despedido.

− Eso es imposible. – Scorpius enarco las cejas – Primero tienes que despedirme y luego matarme.

− ¿Quieres apostar? – Susurro Scorpius.

Y dio resultado, porque en menos de lo que se pronuncia "Merlín", Nott había sacado su trasero del lugar.

O.O

− ¡No podemos permitir que todos esos animales se queden sin hogar, por culpa de un desalmado que solo quiere llenar sus bolsillos de dinero. Ya basta de contemplaciones hacia las empresas Malfoy, que solo quieren destruir el medio ambiente! – Con la varita puesta en su garganta, su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar, a pesar de los vítores de sus compañeros de lucha. − ¡No queremos construcciones que solo engrandezcan egos personales!

− Señorita Weasley, señorita Weasley. – Una voz aguda, llego a sus oídos. Al mirar debajo de la tarima, esperaba encontrarse con un niño, -algo común en sus concentraciones de personas, ya que muchas iban a "protestar" en familia- pero se sorprendió al encontrar un Auror, pequeño y delgado, aunque su traje demostraba que ya debía tener algo así de veintiún años. – Puede bajar, por favor.

Cuando Rose se encontró frente a él, pudo distinguir la diferencia de portes que había. A pesar de que ella no era muy alta, el Auror frente a su persona, no debía medir más de un metro cuarenta, si es que medía eso. A Rose, con su constante sentido de protección hacía los más desvalidos, le entraron unas ganas atroces de abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que este se sintiera mejor, pero ¿de dónde había sacado que el chico se sentía fuera de lugar? Pff, tonterías de ella.

− Dígame – Uso su tono más dulce. No quería asustarlo. Las mejillas del chico, tomaron una tonalidad escarlata, generando más ganas en Rose de protegerlo.

− Us… Usted está… Usted está arres… Usted está arrestada – Aparte tartamudeaba, Rose no pudo contenerse y se lanzó para abrazarlo… Esperen. Paro de inmediato y lo miro confundida. – Daño a la propiedad privada.

− ¿No me digas que el muy idiota de Malfoy mando a los Aurores para detenerme? – El chico asintió fuertemente. – Maldito hijo de… su madre – No se atrevió a lanzar improperios. Era probable que el joven frente a ella, no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar groserías.

− ¿Podría poner… podría poner sus manos acá? – Volvió a tartamudear, aunque sin provocar nada. Rose bufo, pero estiro sus brazos para hacerle más fácil el trabajo al joven.

− Dile a ese imbécil que se las verá conmigo. – El chico la miro confundida algunos momentos, para luego sonrojarse profusamente.

− Si señorita. – Rose sintió unas ganas estrepitosas de matar a alguien, pero se las aguantaría unos segundos. No era capaz de pensar en torturar al mirar la ternura que tenía a su lado. Ya se las vería Malfoy con ella, cuando estuviera frente a frente.

− Tome… tome mi mano, por favor – Rose hizo lo que pidió, para luego desaparecer como si de un traslador se tratase.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con su enemigo más directo, pero no por eso, el que merecía morir. Estaba en una oficina llena de cajas con rotulaciones rojas que decían (gritaban): "Peligro"

− Rose, que gusto verte. – Los brazos estirados listos para atrapar su figura, fueron detenidos por una mirada llena de rencor por parte de la chica. – Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

− Al grano Nott, ¿Qué harás ahora? – El pelinegro, acomodó las solapas de su traje y le acerco una silla con ruedas, toda destartalada.

Rose obviamente, no tomo asiento.

− Si no quieres. – Lo vio levantarse de hombros y sentarse, posando una pierna sobre la otra pierna. – Iré al grano. Tienes que parar.

− A cambio de que él también pare. – Nott tomo vuelo con la silla y se dio dos vueltas con ella. – Te estoy hablando Nott, yo paro si él para. Eso son los términos.

− Entre ustedes nunca han existido los términos ni las reglas. – Se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a ella. Poso sus grandes manos en los hombros de Rose y acerco sus ojos. Grandes y mates, como los de su madre. Daphne Greengrass. – Estoy cansado.

− Todos lo estamos. – Nott chasqueo la lengua y por unos segundos se permitió mirar al suelo, pero rápidamente volvió a fijar sus ojos en la chica.

− Dejemos de lado las rencillas. Me estoy jugando mi puesto, si no soy capaz de parar tus ataques.

− No es mi culpa que seas un incompetente. – Nott nunca se esperó un ataque tan frontal de Rose, porque estaba acostumbrado que el flanco bombardeado fuese Scorpius, pero como ahora estaban sólo ellos…

−Bueeeeeno – Alargo la palabra y busco alguna manera de hacerla entrar en razón. – Piensa en el daño que le haces a terceros.

− Él se lo hace a todos esos animales que viven dentro del lugar. Además de los nómadas que todavía habitan ahí. – Escupió Rose.

− Rose, las cosas no son blanco y negro. Aquí no se le va a provocar daño a nadie – La pelirroja entorno los ojos, cansada ya de esas explicaciones estúpidas.

− No me salgas con la estupidez de que no habrá daño geográfico, cuando el muy imbécil tiene lista la maquinaria y la gente para botar los árboles. Además del daño a la visual que provocara una edificación dentro de una selva. ¡Por favor Nott, no seamos idiotas! – Vocifero enojada.

Nott la soltó de los hombros, alicaído y con serias ganas de lanzarse desde ese sexto piso en cual se encontraban.

− Hará que te arrepientas. – Apenas susurro, sin mirarla.

− Estoy preparada. – Nott la volvió a mirar, pero mantuvo las distancias.

− Eres una buena chica, pero estás en el caso equivocado. – Rose movió la cabeza negando. – _Finnite Encantatem_.

Rose se vio liberada de sus esposas y sonrió con dulzura. Si hubiese sabido, ella misma se las hubiese sacado.

− Nott, tu tampoco eres un mala persona, pero defiendes a un tarado. – Nott se levantó de hombros.

− Anda Colorada – Rose no pudo evitar recodar a Scorpius con ese mote. Era él el que se lo había puesto, cuando iban en segundo y se odiaban a muerte. – Tus amigos pacifistas esperan a la cabecilla.

− Y tu amigo "Rubio idiota, pero soy millonario" también espera tu reporte. – Rose se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente. A pesar de todo, lo estimaba. Antes de toda esa batahola, eran un grupo gigante de buenos amigos. – Cuídate Nott. Y ya sabes, si eres echado de tu trabajo, en mi "Grupo pacifista" siempre serás bienvenido.

− Mi ostentosa vida no se puede pagar cuidando flores y mucho menos me imagino vestido con todas las tonalidades que tú usas. – Rose le dio un un golpe en la cabeza.

− No ganamos mucho, pero todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos con amor. – Nott asintió risueño. – A todo esto, la pequeña ternura que me trajo hasta acá, ¿Dónde está?

− Rose, te imaginaba más inteligente. – Lo miro confundida – No por nada, era el mejor de transformaciones.

Rose solo pudo sonreír.

− Ojala no te quedes sin trabajo. No quiero a un gorila persiguiéndome. − haciendo referencia a un nuevo jefe de seguridad de las empresas Malfoy − Y dale un recadito a Scorpius.

− Dime – dijo Nott.

− Que no se olvide; El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor.

¿Caspici?


	2. Brazos a Torcer

_Okey, sí, merezco sus tomatazos, pero todo tienen una razón de ser. El capítulo estaba semi listo, sólo me faltaba afinar unos detalles pequeños, pero al ver la nula respuesta que tuvo el fic, me bajó toda la pena, pero hace un rato, encontré un mensaje en mi mail que decia "Review" Los ojos me centellaron de lo feliz que me puse y me dije a mí misma: "mientras haya una persona dispuesta a leer y se da el tiempo de comentar, tú debes seguir" y eso es lo que haré.  
Gracias a esa anonima persona que me escribió. Por ti me motivé otra vez para acabar con el capí. Ojala no te decepcione y lo encuentres DI VI NO xD.  
Un saludo a todas las personas que pasan por acá. Gracias por leer mis desvaríos xD.  
Besotes y abrazos apretados!  
PD: Si lo ponen en favorito, por fis, dejen un comentario. Me gustaría saber que opinan de éste fic._

_**LilyLoop**_

* * *

**Je Veux  
****Capítulo II  
**_**"Brazos a torcer"**_

− Llamo Mathew y dijo que los autos estaban listos, señor Malfoy. – La voz de su queridísima secretaria, lo saco un momento del trabajo que tenía frente a su escritorio. Levanto la vista y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

− Gracias Clary. – la mujer de no más de cincuenta años, asintió y salió del lugar, sigilosamente como mismo había entrado.

Se encontraba feliz, por fin era fin de semana y tendría su fantástica salida que solía llamar un "desestresante natural". Aunque de natural no tendría nada, porque su invitada estaba literalmente hecha a mano, pero como no tenía la disposición de ponerse exquisito, solamente llamo a su sucursal más segura y dispuesta. Además la chica era una diosa en los menesteres y ese era un gran aliciente para poder soportar una cena hablando de los variados métodos de depilación.

Se paró de su asiento y miro hacia el ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado. Además de levantar y volver a engrandecer al apellido Malfoy, había triplicado las arcas. Draco todos los días agradecía haberlo criado de manera prolija y sensata, pero con el toque de humanidad que necesitaba para poder sacar adelante negocios. A pesar de solo tener veintidós años, había logrado mucho más que un hombre de cuarenta. Todo era a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia.

Por lo mismo, odiaba a Rose, aunque tampoco era odiar. Sentía rabia hacia ella. Una chica que lo había tenido todo y un apellido que con solo pronunciarlo, le abría hasta las puertas del cielo. Nunca quiso ser prejuicioso, por algo era muy amigo de los Potter y gran parte de la familia Weasley. Pero ella era el problema. Desde que tenía memoria, Rose había sido una constante molestia en su vida. Ya sea humillándolo, retándolo, haciéndolo sentir inferior, riéndose de las cosas que él hacía, acoplándose con sus ex's para destrozarlo y así una lista interminable de situaciones en las cuales se veía continuamente envuelto por culpa de su odiosidad. Rose era una pulga en su oído, un troll sobre sus hombros, un theatrals saltando sobre su cabeza. No la lograba comprender, y eso que lo intentó, pero era como encontrarse con un muro acorazado y parapetado, porque a cualquier indicio de querer generar un lazo, sin tener un conflicto, ella se ponía como gato engrifado y lo lanzaba a volar.

Por Merlín, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz? Tampoco era que fuese a construir un edificio en medio de la selva. Era algo más pequeño y generaría empleo para la población del lugar. Pero no, era más fácil odiarlo y recriminarle sus "negocios matadores de animales y lugareños" antes de darse el tiempo de comprender lo que verdaderamente era.

− Señor Malfoy, el joven Nott se encuentra esperándolo. – Scorpius se giro lentamente, agarrando el puente de su nariz. Ojala vendiesen una poción para regenerar el animo, así no tendría que ir a enfrentarse con Nott, mientras pensaba en su cama.

Camino por el piso, para llegar a la sala, donde seguramente se encontraría con el idiota de su amigo y que además era su primo.

− Scorpius. – se puso de pie, con su desenfadada forma de ser y se acerco a él. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Solo quiero saber si tengo que echarte o no. – Nott levanto los hombros y volvió a tomar asiento. Scorpius lo siguió.

− Tuvimos una conversación. – Scorpius lo siguió mirando, esperando que se explayara. – No va a parar. Por lo menos ahora.

− Creo que nuestra relación contractual llega hasta aquí. – Nott solo asintió mirando hacia el suelo. – Maldita sea, no quiero echarte imbécil. Pero como puede ser que Rose sea tan escurridiza.

− Ayer la esposé. – interrumpió. Scorpius lo miro confundido, sin comprender. – Le dije que estaba detenida por daño a la propiedad privada.

− ¿Le hiciste algo? – pregunto confundido.

− Si, la golpee hasta cansarme. – respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero Scorpius no lo notó.

− ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – le reprocho.

− Era una broma, estúpido. – Paso su mano por la cara con cansancio. – Rose con un solo toque, me deja reducido a un estropajo de dolor.

− Es verdad. Sus técnicas defensivas, dan miedo. – Nott asintió. − ¿Cuál será el punto débil de Rose?

− Hace algún tiempo, le pedí ayuda a Lorcan. Ya sabes, ellos tuvieron una relación en Hogwarts. – Scorpius bufo.

− Duraron tres días Nott, ¿Qué cosas podrías sacar de ahí? – El hombre de ojos verdes levanto una ceja.

− Es probable que no haya sido larga, pero Lorcan atravesó las barreras de Rose y logro llegar a ella. Es uno de los pocos que puede decir que recibió algún beso de la "Colorada" – Scorpius asintió ido.

Y pensándolo bien, su primo tenía razón. Lorcan era uno de los pocos que podía decir los puntos débiles de Rose.

− ¿Qué te dijo Lorcan? – pregunto el rubio.

− Me mando a freír monos. – Scorpius se acaricio la frente cansando, mientras Nott reía a mandíbula batiente. – Pero pude sacar algo de esa conversación. Rose es sensible, muy sensible. Al punto de que si tú le dices algo más o menos doloroso, ella te golpeara y castrara con los dientes, pero en la soledad de su hogar, llorara como condenada.

− Obvio, es un ser humano. Tiene sentimientos. – Fue el turno de Nott para bufar.

− Rose tiene un punto débil muy marcado. Todos lo conocemos, aunque ella no lo reconozca. – Por primera vez, Scorpius se vio interesado en la conversación.

− ¿Cuál es? – Nott esbozo una sonrisa chula y llena de glotonería.

− Tú eres la debilidad de ella y podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor.

Scorpius quedo estupefacto, pero segundos después reacciono y no pudo evitar sonreír. Oh si, Rose Weasley ya tendría su merecido.

O.O

−Estoy muerta – y su acción lo comprobó. Se echó sobre la mesa, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, como por ejemplo; botar el café de su prima.

− ¿Qué hiciste anoche? – Rose siguió tirada, pero igualmente respondió.

− Hubo vigilia en la selva. Los lugareños se pusieron a rezar e hicieron una especie de fogata, quemando todo lo malo que había traído Scorpius con su gente. – murmuro.

− Wow, de verdad estás de las mechas con él. – Rose soltó el aire lentamente, sin levantar la cabeza. – Te vas a enfermar si sigues a este ritmo tan destructivo.

− Es el precio de mantener esa reserva como debe ser. – con letargo levanto su tronco y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza. – Siempre que tengo este tipo de luchas, donde veo afectado mis ideales, tiendo a endurecerme por completo. Estoy tentada a llamar a Jenrry para que me dé uno de esos deliciosos masajes que me hacen suspirar.

− Oooh, sería maravilloso ¿hará 2x1? – Rose sonrió genuinamente. – Bonita, ¿Por qué no simplemente paras con todo esto? Estás cansada, las ojeras te llegan hasta los hombros, has bajado por lo menos 3 kilos y tu pelo comienza a perder brillo.

− ¿Te das cuenta qué acabas de decirme sólo defectos físicos? Me importa más lo emocional que el "cómo me veo" – Lily levanto los ojos y susurro unas palabras. Rose sólo alcanzó a entender el: "por Merlín" − ¿Puedes parar? De verdad estoy bien, sólo necesito una buena ducha, una rica comida y un masaje de Jenrry.

− ¿No será que te gusta el pequeño Rolls? – Rose negó de inmediato. – Sería muy malo que te gustará, porque ya sabes que no eres de su gusto.

− Segundo y tercer año, estuve colada hasta las patas por él. Cuando en cuarto lo pillé besándose con Louis, entendí que no era mi hombre. – Lily lanzó una carcajada que contagio a Rose.

− Tu propio primo te lo ganó. – Rose asintió sin parar de reír. − ¿Y Malfoy?

− ¿Qué ocurre con él? – Lily carraspeo un poco y comenzó a revolver su café con tranquilidad, evitando explayarse más, o esperando que su prima hablará. – Lily…

− Te gusta. Siempre te ha gustado. – Los ojos temerosos y compasivos de la pequeña Potter la hartaron. Estuvo a 2 segundos de lanzarse un hechizo petrificador. Lo que había dicho era como uñas arrastrándose por una pizarra de tiza. –Rose, sé que no es mi problema, pero tienes que ser sincera contigo…

− ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir alimentando la nula esperanza de que se fije en mi? Ya no tengo 16 años. – Agachó su cabeza y miro sus dedos entrelazarse. – Scorpius me toma como una ladilla, un estorbo. La chica que arruina su vida y en cierta forma prefiero que sea así. Es más fácil mantener a raya los sentimientos, porque me enfoco solamente en las cosas que detesto de su persona.

− Eso es injusto. Sabes que no es un mal hombre. Quizás no será el Mrs. Darcy que esperas desde que tienes 7 años, pero tú en tu ciegues de no querer mirar su parte buena, estás lastimándote. No te obnubiles por tus sueños de "libertad, paz, amor y revolución"…– Rose puso una cara extraña. – Okey, dejemos el tema por hoy. – Levantó la vista haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta − ¿Te gusto está cafetería?

− Sip, tiene ricos postres. – Lily entorno los ojos sonriendo. Su prima ni siquiera había probado el trozo de pastel que había pedido. – Creo que no es un buen día para calificar un restaurant.

− Óyeme, siempre es rico comer. – la reprendió bromeando.

− Tu trabajo es soñado. Comer en todos los restaurantes del mundo y escribir sobre ellos. – Lily sólo se levantó de hombros. – Desde pequeña se te dio bien redactar. Recuerdo las poéticas cartas que le enviabas a Lorcan. – La pequeña Potter enrojeció.

− Nunca te perdonaré que hayas sido su novia. – Rose se río sin parar. – Eres la peor. – Lily se hizo la ofendida. – Aunque tu súper plan de hacerte pasar por su chica, dio buenos frutos.

− Uyyy si está feliz porque el chico de sus sueños la invitó a vivir a su depto. – dijo Rose burlándose. Lily volvió a levantar los hombros y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja terminó:

− La que puede, puede y la que no, mira y aplaude. – Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar y todo el lugar centró sus ojos en ese par de pelirrojas hermosas. – Andando. Albus está de cumpleaños y llorará si no llegamos en… − miro su reloj – Vamos atrasada.

− ¿Cuántos minutos?

− Cuarenta y cinco. Muévete, Colorada. – Lily dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y miró a su prima que abría y cerraba la boca indignada. – Deja de hacer eso y agiliza el paso.

− No me vuelvas a decir "Colorada". –Lily le restó importancia moviendo la mano en el aire.

− Como digas, Colorada. – Rose bufo con fuerza y camino a paso rápido.

− ¿Últimamente te he dicho cuanto te odio?

Rose caminó algunos segundos tras ella para encontrarle el paso, pero de repente se detuvo sin razón aparente.

– Estará Malfoy – murmuró asustada.

– Ding dong, Colorada. – la sonrisa de Lily no podía ser más grande. – Hoy no sólo me tendrás que odiar a mi.

A la mierda... sería una noche interesante.


	3. Colorada

_Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Me gusta recuperar el ritmo para escribir y así darles capítulo como máximo, cada 10 días. Intento mantener la linea del fic, porque si me demoro mucho, pierdo el hilo y comienzo a escribir cosas que no tenía pensado y bla bla bla. En fin, aquí estoy y eso es lo que importa. Gracias por los reviews, a pesar de no decir mucho, en cierta medida me motivaron un poco. Me gustaría que se hicieran una cuenta o algo, para poder contestarles y agradecerles el que me lean. _  
_Ojala sea de su agrado éste capítulo, y que me den sus opiniones al final de él. _  
_Un besote enorme para todas y nos leemos la otra semana con un nuevo capítulo de Je Veux (me sentí como animadora de programa juvenil xD) Cuídense._  
_Pd: Ninguna por hoy_

_Disclaimer: Aplicado !_

_**LilyLoop**_

* * *

**Je Veux**

**Capítulo III  
"Colorada"**

La música del lugar acompañaba el ambiente de festejo. Todos sus primos, amigos y personas allegadas a su vida se encontraban encerradas en ese lugar. Entre ellos, también se encontraba el ser humano más detestable a su juicio. En una esquina de la sala estaba Scorpius con una rubia monumental, que provocaba suspiro en toda la población masculina que había llegado a celebrar el cumpleaños de Albus. Lily había golpeado sin contemplaciones la nuca de su novio, causando una risa ahogada en ella.

Bufo. Quería dormir. Su cama se le antojaba tanto, que ya se imaginaba siendo acariciada por sus suaves sabanas, mientras se adentraba a un sueño reparador, pero no era posible disfrutar de ese "manjar" todavía. Debía estar en la fiesta hasta que se cumpliera la hora donde fuese políticamente correcto largarse. Por mientras, seguiría mirando a todos como se emborrachaban y su corazón seguiría apretado viendo como el rubio idiota le metía mano a su conquista "oficial".

− Rose. – se giro para encontrarse de frente con su gran amigo.

− Mathew, no tenía idea que ya habías llegado. Creí que estabas en Eslovenia. – Su amigo negó con la cabeza y se acerco para abrazarla con sus gruesos brazos. − ¿cómo estás? – pregunto sonrojada.

− Feliz, como siempre. – Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Si de algo era conocido Mathew, era por su positivismo y su alegría constante. – Fue un viaje maravilloso, logré conocer las ruinas donde se dice que estuvieron los vampiros y me enteré que en Islandia se cree existe el último de esa especie. – Rose no pudo evitar abrir la boca. – Impresionante ¿no?

− Claramente. ¿Irás a conocerlo? – Mathew asintió.

− Conocerla. Es una chica y por lo que me han dicho, es muy hermosa.− Rose enarco sus cejas y le brindo una sonrisa picara. – Y si te estás imaginando que me gustaría tener algo más que una conversación, te aclaro de inmediato que sí. Quiero poder involucrarme con ella lo más profundamente que pueda.

− ¿Sexo? – Mathew soltó una risotada que rezumbo por todo el lugar, incluso superando el sonido de la música. Todos se fijaron en la pareja.

− No pensaba en profundizar tanto. – Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus orejas ardieron. – Eres una tonta, Rose. – La pelirroja se levanto de hombros con vergüenza. – Vamos, debemos ponernos al día.

− ¿La habitación de Albus? – El grandulón le guiño un ojo. – Ni lo sueñes.

− Y yo que pensé que íbamos a "profundizar" nuestra amistad. – Rose le golpeo las costillas con su codo. – Okey, ya entendí. Vamos. – Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto que se encontraba al final de esa casa. – Tienes que contarme sobre tu nueva cruzada.

− Te pondré al día con eso. – pasaron por al lado de Scorpius y este los miro sorprendido. – Hola Malfoy.

− Weasley. McHouney – Mathew agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo. − ¿Cómo les va?

− Bastante bien. – Contesto el chico, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga. – Y al parecer a ti tampoco te está yendo mal. – Scorpius miro a la rubia oxigenada que se encontraba a su lado.

− No me quejo. – fue su escueta respuesta. – Weasley ¿hoy piensas envenenar mi bebida? – La pelirroja levanto una ceja.

− Que va, hoy ando en son de paz. No me interesa arruinarle el cumpleaños a mi primo, aunque para mí se arruino en el preciso instante que te vi. – Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

− Podría decir lo mismo, pero fíjate que no me sucedió eso. – fingió asombro. – Debe ser que no me importas o que me encuentro muy ocupado con una mujer… de verdad – lo último fue un murmullo, pero que Rose y Mathew escucharon.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre el rubio, pero la mano de Mathew que tomo su codo, se lo impidió.

− Eres un poco hombre, Malfoy. – dijo el grandulón. Scorpius dejo de sonreír y se acerco a Rose que se encontraba tirando fuego a través de sus ojos.

− Perdón, Colorada. No tenía porque decir esa idiotez. – Por algunos segundos, se vio a través de los ojos de ella, y fue consciente de que su cara se había transformado en un rictus amargo, y que la había lastimado. – Permiso.

Los dejo solos. Rose lo siguió con su mirada y vio como se perdía entremedio de todos los participantes de la fiesta. Su rubia conquista se quedo mirando las uñas apoyada en la pared, mientras Albus se acercaba por un lado hacía ella. La pelirroja no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada de advertencia a su primo. La chica no le caía bien, en realidad, ni siquiera la conocía, pero que por culpa de un bonito trasero y buenas bubis, dos amigos desde pequeños se pelearan, le parecía idiota.

− Vamos Rose. – La voz de Mathew la devolvió a la realidad y a lo que iba. Dio dos pasos y se giro hacia atrás para dejar en el olvido por un momento el barullo. Con Mathew pisándole los talones, se adentraron en la habitación de Albus.

Era momento de ponerse al día.

O.O

− Oh, te acabo de ver. – Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a su primo. − ¿Qué le dijiste?

− Algo que no te importa. – Tomo de un sopetón el trago que estaba dentro de su pequeño vaso. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Tengo intereses comprometidos. – Scorpius levantó una ceja. – Una prima de Rose. Me parece bastante guapa y creo que le entraré.

− Primero Lorcan, después Zabinni y ahora tú. ¿Qué tiene la familia Weasley que vuelve locos a los Slytherin? Salazar no se sentiría orgulloso de nosotros. – Nott le iba a responder de manera picuda, pero fue consciente de la oración que había dicho su primo.

− ¿Nosotros? – Scorpius dejo el trago a medio camino y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¿Algo que no me hayas contado, Malfoy?

− Mi vida personal no te interesa, Nott. – Respondió enojado consigo mismo, pero haciéndole pagar a su primo y colaborador.

− En realidad sip, me interesa. ¿A quién te refieres? – Scorpius quería escapar, pero no hallaba con que poder distraer a su primo. – No Malfoy. De aquí no te vas sin decirme que Weasley provoca que tú no seas el orgullo de Salazar. – Scorpius carraspeo y buscó con la mirada a su cita. Megan, la guapa actriz emergente, de 25 años. Alta, un poco tonta y en constante dieta, se encontraba siendo asediada por Albus. Le extraño no sentir nada. Sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de quitarle la chica y si fuera así, él no haría nada para cuidar lo "suyo". Megan no le provocaba ansías de protegerla.

− Voy con Megan y espero que dejes este tema de lado. Estás imaginando cosas. – Nott sonrió de medio lado, igual como lo hacía él. – Ninguna Weasley me mueve.

− No sé porqué lo dudo. – Nott se puso más serio. – Mañana tenemos junta temprano. ¿Lo recuerdas?

− Si. – Scorpius camino unos pasos y luego se devolvió. − ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

− Porque por alguna extraña razón estás tomando bastante más de lo acostumbrado. – Scorpius miró su mano y se dio cuenta de la copa llena que tenía. – No hagas una idiotez.

− ¿Qué te pas…? – Nott no lo dejo terminar.

− Soy el jefe de tu seguridad y en ese cargo también entra protegerte de ti mismo. Sé consciente y deja de tomar.

− No sé en qué momento intercambiamos los papeles, pero solo quiero recordarte que soy bastante grande para saber lo que hago y como lo hago. – Se tomo su copa nuevamente de sopetón y busco otra llena para hacer lo mismo. – Tú preocúpate de conseguir a la Weasley que te gusta. – se giro y camino donde se encontraba su amigo y su chica, pero antes de llegar a ellos murmuro: − por lo menos que a uno de los dos le resulte.

O.O

− Y eso. Estamos de las mechas, nuevamente. – Mathew que se encontraba recostado sobre las almohadas de la cama de Albus, soltó el aire. – Si sé, que es otra guerra sin sentido, pero para mí mantener la reserva es importante. Scorpius está haciendo algo simplemente para engrandecer su ego e hincharme las pelotas a mí.

− No tienes pelotas – bromeo el chico. Rose entorno los ojos. – Okey, entiendo tú punto. Puede que esté actuando de manera equivocada, pero tú tampoco estás siendo muy sensata que digamos. Esto se está volviendo en algo personal. Siento que la reserva no es lo único que defiendes y Scorpius no está defendiendo solamente su proyecto. − ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que detrás de eso había algo más? No todo tenía que tener más matices. Aquí era blanco y negro.

− Mat, de verdad que no hay nada más. Scorpius es un imbécil.

− Y tú una tonta por fingir que esto es tan simple. – Interrumpió. El chico se sentó sobre la cama y se puso cerca de Rose. – Él te dio tu primer beso. Él fue el primero en tocar tu corazón y seamos sinceros, sigue siendo el dueño de tu amor – Rose se puso de pie enojada y lanzó un cojín lejos.

− ¿Es que tú y Lily no pararan de restregarme en la cara la idiotez que hice cuando tenía 16 años? Fue un simple beso. He dado millones de los mismos a lo largo de mi vida. – Mathew movió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

− Lo que tú digas, Colorada. – Rose quiso ahorcarlo. Solo había una persona en el mundo que le decía así y en ese preciso momento debía estar tragándose a su pareja detrás de esa puerta. − ¿Te das cuenta como te pones cuando uno te llama por ese apodo?

− ¡Me molesta!, ¿qué esperas que haga?

− Obviarlo. Si dices que no te importa, no debería importarte que te llamáramos así. – Mathew la tomo por los hombros y la guió a la orilla de la cama para que se sentará a su lado. − ¿Por qué te molesta?

− Porque con ese sobrenombre Scorpius me hace sentir inferior. Es su forma de recalcar que me marco. – Mat asintió comprendiendo. – Ni que fuera una vaca.

− ¿No encontraste otro ejemplo? – El momento tenso había pasado. Mat trataba de contener la risa de solo imaginarse la cara de Rose puesta sobre un bovino. – Es demasiado chistoso.

Y las risas se largaron sin parar. Ambos se estiraron sobre la cama riendo y Rose apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo todavía carcajeándose.

− Te extrañaba. – Dijo el grandulón, acariciando la cabeza de su pelirroja amiga. – Intentaré que mi viaje a Islandia sea más corto. − Rose asintió sin emitir sonido. – Deberíamos salir.

− Quedémonos un momento así. Quiero descansar. – Mat asintió, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la ex gryffindor. – Cuando la paz comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de la chica, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza.

Rose se levantó de golpe y pudo vislumbrar a tres chicos que entraban a trompicones. Mat se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a ayudar cuando las luces del lugar se prendieron. La chica vio a su primo, a Nott y entre ellos venía Scorpius, en calidad de bulto.

Estaba borracho como cuba y murmuraba idioteces como que la "snitch" se le escapaba.

− ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mat mirándolos sin entender.

− Estaba sentado sin dejar de toma. Cuando se levantó cayó de bruces y si no es por Lorcan, se hubiese roto toda su hermosa cara. – Respondió Albus, caminando hacia su cama para dejarlo caer. – Creo que está estresado.

− Es muy probable. – asintió Nott, mirando a todos los presentes. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, las cosas se aclararon de manera brutal en su cabeza − ¿Ustedes…? O sea ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Albus miro al chico sin entender, hasta que escucho la voz de Rose y abrió los ojos como platos.

− ¿Cómo crees? – Respondió Rose mirando en suelo. Solía sonrojarse, a pesar de saber que estaban bastante desviados en las elucubraciones que estaban haciendo.

− Rose, ¿usaste mi cama para tener sexo con Mat? – Albus casi chillo, y miro a Rose acusadoramente.

− Colorada, colorada… − Una voz proveniente del lugar los saco a todos de la conversación que estaban teniendo. – Colora… − y la voz se volvía inentendible.

− Sip, es estrés. – Dijo Nott rápidamente e intento desviar la atención de su primo. Ya por la mañana tendría la dicha de molestarlo, pero a pesar de eso, no quería dejarlo en evidencia ahora que entendía todo. − ¿Por qué no lo dejamos dormir? – Comenzó a tironear a Albus y a Mathew.

− ¿Usaron mi cama? – preguntó Albus. Mat lo miro con odio.

− No paso nada. – respondió enojado. Albus sin creerlo asintió y camino dejándose guiar por Nott.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y cerraron con fuerza la puerta, pero se les olvido alguien.

Rose quedo adentro con Scorpius y estaba tan anonadada que no se dio cuenta de la soledad que imperaba en la pieza.

Se acerco a él y toco su frente, suave, blanca y ancha.

− Colorada…

− Estoy aquí.

Scorpius abrió sus ojos vidriosos a causa del alcohol. Rose lo miró con ternura. Verlo indefenso le provocaba unas ansías de protegerlo.

− Colorada… eres un ángel. – apenas logro articular la frase y la sonrisa con la que culminó fue bastante idiota.

− Tú también. – Dijo ella y le peino el flequillo.

− No te vayas. – murmuro tomándole la mano. – Quédate.

− Por la mañana nos volveremos a odiar. – respondió ella tratando de soltarse.

− Pero ahora no.

La tiro sobre él y se quedo dormido. Rose intentó acomodarse, pero Scorpius la abrazo fuertemente. No podía soltarse, así que decidió pasar sus manos por el cuello de él y poso su cabeza sobre el pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Sus piernas se enredaron por inercia.

Escuchar la voz de Scorpius nombrándola, fue su mejor canción de cuna. Rose por fin se dejo descansar y por primera vez en años, logro dormir como un bebé. Durmió todo lo que tenía que dormir y se sintió protegida por esos brazos gruesos, pero la mañana tenía que llegar y junto con ella, venía la profecía que había lanzado. Por mientras que eso no sucedía, aprovecharía de disfrutar. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.


	4. Fiasco de Planes

_Vuelvo hermosa, vuelvo tierna (8) xDD. Aquí estoy con nueva entrega. La verdad, es un capítulo bien decidor y muy, pero muy importante. Más o menos aclara la trama y muestra mucho de lo que se viene. El capítulo que prosigue de este, está bastante bueno. Me reí un montón escribiéndolo, pero no vengo a hablarles de eso xD. Ojala lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribirlo. Gracias por los reviews. La continuaré hasta terminarla. Quiero darles capítulos todas las semanas y si hay más reviews, puede que l s premie con dos a la semana :0. En fin. Un besote para todooooos y todaaaaas las guapas que se dan el tiempo de leerme y las que me dejan un mensajito, no saben como me motivan a seguir... dejemos el sentimentalismo y vamos a lo que vinimos. Nueva entrega de Je Veux. Besosssssssss !_

_Pd: Las quiero_  
_Disclaimer Aplicado_

_**LilyLoop **_

* * *

**Je Veux**

**Capítulo IV  
Fiasco de planes**

Una luz penetro sus ojos de forma continua y desagradable. Su boca seca y un leve dolor en el final de su espalda, comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Estaba incomoda, pero a la vez confortablemente tibia… Abrió los ojos de golpe, y miro el cuerpo blando que tenía debajo. Al levantar la vista, vio la cara de su peor enemigo. Estaba tranquilo, pasivo. Transmitía calma y paz. Era como estar compartiendo con un ángel. Sonrió. Su rostro era hermoso. Su nariz recta, su boca levemente delgada y sus pestañas largas. Su piel nívea, parecía que brillaba con el leve roce de la luz. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Compartir con un ángel? ¿Despertar con un Dios griego? Se removió molesta. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pero sin despertarlo, aunque la única salida que encontraba para zafarse de esos brazos que la tenían prisionera, era que su dueño, los soltara por decisión propia.

− No te muevas, Colorada. Todavía es temprano. – la voz adormilada la detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su nariz soltaba un aire, que llego directamente a su cara. Pino y bambú. Era perfecto.

− Debo irme. Suéltame – no le grito, ni siquiera lo exigió. Fue una petición casi suplicada por parte de la pelirroja, pero Scorpius no cedió. Sus brazos se enroscaron más fuertes alrededor de ella. – Malfoy, necesito irme.

− ¿Tienes que juntarte con alguien? – preguntó.

Sí, con mi dignidad, pensó Rose, aunque no lo dijo. Volvió a removerse incomoda, pero Scorpius seguía sin ceder.

− Malfoy, suéltame o te arrepentirás. – Scorpius abrió sus ojos llenos de burla. Su boca se curvo en una hermosa/desagradable sonrisa. – Sé que soy irresistible, pero necesito que me sueltes.

− Eres demasiado irresistible. – Rose no quiso ahondar en si era sarcasmo o realidad.

− Suéltame. – está vez exigió, con una mirada fiera.

− ¿Qué recibo a cambio? – Rose levanto una ceja sugerentemente. − ¿De verdad quieres eso, Weasley? Puedo hacerte lo que me pidas, pero después no hay derecho a reclamos.

− ¿Todo para ti tiene que ir relacionado con sexo? – Scorpius se levanto de hombros y volvió a apretar sus brazos alrededor de ella. Un brazo lo puso debajo de su cintura y con fuerza la levanto para que sus ojos quedasen frente a frente. –Suéltame. – Silabeó.

− En el mundo de los negocios, nada se hace gratis. – Rose quiso golpearlo, pero sus manos se encontraba encerradas debajo del cuerpo de Scorpius. − ¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo y dejamos las rencillas de lado?

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Como pudo, Rose le mando flor de rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Por inercia Scorpius la soltó para hacerse bolita sobre la cama.

− Eres un idiota. – le grito, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su ropa.

− Y tú una troglodita. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, loca de remate? – Scorpius seguía revolcándose sobre la cama, mientras tomaba a sus "amigos", para aplacar el dolor. – Si no logro tener hijos será tu culpa.

− Sería bastante bueno. Más Malfoy's como tú, harían de este mundo una miseria. – Bajo su polera con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

− Colorada. – dijo Scorpius. Rose se giro hastiada. – La piel de tu cadera es bastante suave, pero los sonidos que haces dormida son bastante desagradables. Pobre del que duerma contigo. – La cara de Rose, tomo una tonalidad granate. No se distinguía bien donde comenzaba su pelo. El rojo se había apoderado de ella.

− Será un afortunado el hombre que duerma a mi lado. – Rose poso sus manos en las caderas y levanto una ceja. A pesar de estar como un tomate, su actitud no demostraba vergüenza. – Conocerá toda la fogosidad y de las cosas que soy capaz de hacer en momentos… calientes. Adiós.

El portazo resonó en todo el departamento. Scorpius se quedo mirando el vacio que había dejado luego de marcharse y a pesar del dolor agudo que sentía entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar sentir un leve apretón en su pecho. Algo estaba saliendo mal. Quizás era tiempo de dar una vuelta por San Mungo…

**O.O**

Se había despertado casi 4 horas antes que Rose, y verla sobre él, lo había sorprendido. En un principio quiso pararse y alejarse de ella como si se tratase de un enfermo con ébola. Luego bajo la mirada y pudo ver su pequeña, pero gruesa boca, soltando el aire. Dormía plácidamente. Sus manos volvieron de inmediato al cuerpo de ella, dado que por causa de la impresión, las había alejado de ahí. Cuando toco su espalda, se dio cuenta de que parte de la polera estaba subida y la piel de su cadera y espalda baja estaba expuesta. Comenzó a acariciarla como si de un trofeo se tratase. Era tan suave, blanca y tenía una que otra peca. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron cada parte no cubierta, pero no se propaso en ningún momento. La abrazo con fuerza contra él. Tenerla así, era un sueño hecho realidad. La muy idiota se había jurado odiarlo por el resto de sus días y él le seguía el juego, porque no hallaba otra forma de poder enfrentarla. Si supiera que quería parar con esa estúpida contienda y así poder conquistarla como todo un Malfoy.

Tomo su cabeza y la sintió pesada. Un taladro atravesaba todo su cerebro. Prometió no volver a emborracharse de esa forma, pero había tenido motivos. Verla entrar a la habitación de Albus junto con Mat lo había vuelto loco.

Desde que tenía 16 años, no sentía esos celos casi destructivos. La última vez que lo llenaron, fue cuando la vio besarse con un idiota de séptimo en las galerías del estadio de Quiddicht, justo cuando él jugaba contra el equipo de gryffindor. Habían perdido, porque se le había escapado la snitch.

Se levantó con parsimonia de la cama y mucho dolor entre sus piernas. Miro su reloj. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana… Nott.

Se acomodo con rapidez, mientras arreglaba su ropa. Caminó al baño de Albus para poder mojarse la cara. Cuando entro, vio a alguien durmiendo dentro de la bañera. Era Zabinni, que tenía sobre el pecho a su novia, Dominique Weasley. Al parecer, la fiesta había estado de puta madre y él se la había perdido. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba.

Se lavo la cara, las manos y enjuago la boca. Busco su celular en los pantalones y vio 4 mensajes, todos de Megan… ooh, Megan. Se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda le había ocurrido? Estaba siendo un idiota con letras mayúsculas.

Los leyó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Claramente lo había mandado a volar, pero los insultos que había proferido hacia su persona, fueron tan chistosos que no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Lo más sutil que le decía, era "bestia".

Bajo rápido las escaleras, y cuando se iba adentrar a su auto, algo lo detuvo.

− ¿Se te olvido esto? – Scorpius se giro lentamente y pudo ver en la cara de su amigo/primo/colaborador, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le quito las llaves de su carro con fuerza y camino hacia la puerta del piloto. − ¿Vamos a la oficina o a tu depto?

− ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y subes tu trasero al auto? – Nott se hizo el inocente y "subió" su trasero al auto. Cuando ambos se encontraron sentados, amarrados y listos para partir, Scorpius volvió a hablar. – Sólo dormí con ella, no paso nada más, así que quita esa sonrisa de chulo.

− "Colorada…" – Scorpius lo miró confundido. – La llamabas entre sueños. – El rubio empalideció. – ¿Estabas teniendo sueños eróticos con la hija de Hermione Weasley?

− ¿No te resultó? Parece que estás más preocupado de mi vida sexual, que de la tuya. – Nott lo miro con seriedad, pero no cayó en sus provocaciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía a Scorpius a su merced. – Pobrecito Nott, su Weasley se le escapo.

− Si tuviera la oportunidad que tú tuviste con TU Weasley, créeme que no desaprovecharía como un imbécil que estoy mirando. – Scorpius estuvo a dos milésimas de segundo de golpearlo, pero se contuvo y le costó. – Te gusta, Rose.

− Si te refieres a que si me la tiraría, sip, lo haría. – Nott abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear. – Soy sincero, nunca he dejado de serlo, pero también aclaro que no tendría ningún tipo de relación con ella. Está por completo chiflada.

− No creo que este más loca que tú. – Nott lo vio acelerar con fuerza y salir del estacionamiento.

El silencio reino durante varios segundos, hasta que Scorpius lo termino de manera ¿extraña?

– Oh por Merlín, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan genial. – casi gritó emocionado. – Pásame los lentes que están dentro de la guantera.− Nott se los entregó de inmediato.

− ¿Y el plan que había hecho yo? Era hermoso. – rezongo el pelinegro.

− Ese plan deséchalo. – respondió Scorpius.

− Pero pensaba hacerle creer a Rose que se ganaba una beca para ir a salvar ballenas. – Scorpius lo miró desconcertado. – Sip, no se me ocurrió nada más genial.

− Tu nivel para idear planes está más allá de lo creíble ¿eh? – movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, sin dar crédito a la idiotez que había dicho su amigo. − ¿Qué más se te había ocurrido? "Rose, te ganaste un viaje con todos los gastos pagados para que vayas a meditar con los monjes tibetanos. Si lo canjeas ahora, se te agregará una hermosa excursión por la luna" Eres idiota. – culminó.

− Haber Scorpius Malfoy, ilumíname con tu genialidad. – El rubio paro el auto y se orillo en una cafetería.

− Enamorarla. – Nott lo miró sin comprender. – La conquisto, me acuesto con ella. La domino a través del amor que pueda sentir por mi y ¡zaz! Logro que me deje en paz con mi proyecto. – Los ojos del rubio brillaron.

− ¿De verdad crees que esa estupidez es una genialidad? Scorpius, ¡es una canallada! – El rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – Si te quieres acostar con ella, sé sincero y hazlo. Conquístala para eso, pero no la enamores con el fin de poder llevar a cabo un proyecto de tu empresa.

− Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar. Nott lo siguió de inmediato.

− ¿Qué harás después? – Nott comenzaba a enfurecerse. Al parecer adelantaría sus planes y le entregaría el billete de avión con destino a Japón a Rose, para que viajara a salvar ballenas. – "Lo siento, Rose. Todo esto fue un plan ideado para lograr mi cometido. Fueron buenos los momentos, pero adiós". – Scorpius lo miro de frente.

− No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. – se giró para abrir la puerta, pero Nott lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole escapar.

− Lo siento, pero renuncio. No soy capaz de hacerle esto a Rose. – Scorpius lo miro con frialdad.

− En los negocios todo se permite. – se trato de excusar.

− Sip, pero estás jugando con otra persona y eso no se hace. – Nott levantó la cabeza y a pesar de no superarlo en porte, se sintió más fuerte que él. – Sigue fingiendo que esto es un plan maquiavélico para lograr tus deseos, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Te quemarás, Scorpius y créeme, nadie te querrá apagar. Hace algunos días se me había ocurrido algo parecido. Aprovechar que Rose siente algo por ti, para hacerla flaquear desde ese punto, pero ayer fui consciente de que no solo ella siente algo por el otro. Tú quieres a esa mujer y si actúas de esta forma, la perderás.

Scorpius lo vio caminar hacía un callejón y desaparecerse.

Bufo y paso las manos por su pelo.

− Un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que tiene que hacer. – las palabras de su abuelo, fueron verbalizadas por su boca. Se adentró a la cafetería y desconecto su cabeza por un momento.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja y por esa mañana, intentaría lograrlo.

Intentaría…


	5. Comodidad no es sinónimo de belleza

**Disclaimer:**Aplicado

**Je Veux  
****Capítulo V  
****Comodidad no es sinónimo de belleza**

− ¿Y tú? ¿No que te habías largado defendiendo la honra y virtud de Rose? – El humor ácido y desagradable de Scorpius, no logró hacerlo sonreír. – ¿Vienes por tu finiquito?

− No, quería saber si habías recapacitado, pero veo que no. – Nott tomo asiento frente a él, pero no sonrió como antes, ni mucho menos poso sus pies sobre el escritorio de caoba. Scorpius bufó. – Estás mal.

− Es mucho dinero el que hay de por medio, Nott y lo sabes. Rose está interfiriendo. Si yo no hago algo, otras personas lo harán. – Nott, poso sus codos sobre los muslos y asintió con un deje de solemnidad. – Antes no la paré porque lo tomaba como un juego. Podía darme el lujo de aguantar sus idioteces, porque sabía que las cosas me resultarían, pero en este proyecto hay un dineral gigantesco. Es tanto, que podría mantener a toda Europa durante los 50 años venideros y sin tasas de inflación.

− Estás protegiendo el bolsillo de todos los glotones empresarios que ven dinero en cada cara que se topan. – Scorpius se sentía presionado por todas partes, pero tenía que tomar una decisión. – No puedo ser parte de esto, lo siento.

− Igualmente me gustaría que siguieras como mi jefe de seguridad. – Nott lo quiso interrumpir. – No tendrás nada que ver en lo que planeo para Rose. Robert, a pesar de todo, me has mantenido a salvo de muchas cosas. De mujeres locas diciendo que tienen hijos míos. De falsos empresarios. De embaucadores. De gente mala… etc. Te necesito. – Nott levantó la cabeza y a pesar de estar enojado con su primo, le sonrió con sinceridad.

− Si tanto insistes. – Scorpius le lanzó una pequeña bolita de goma que tenía encima. – Rose es una buena chica.

−Saldrá más lastimada sino hago algo. – Nott se levantó con rapidez y camino hacia la puerta. – Puedes odiarme, pero al final me agradecerás. La estoy salvando de cosas terribles.

− ¿Cómo la harás caer? – Pregunto Nott – No creo que lo común te sirva.

− La conquistaré como solo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo. – Nott enarco ambas cejas.

− Se viene artillería pesada. – murmuro. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y mirando hacia atrás sin girarse terminó: − pero contra ti.

**O.O**

La pelirroja se hallaba en su cama, mirando el techo. Se encontraba inquieta. Incomoda consigo misma. Habían pasado 3 días de la fiesta de Albus y todavía sentía el cuerpo de Scorpius cercano a ella. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de despejarse, pero no lo consiguió. No debió haber permitido que Malfoy se tomara esas atribuciones. En el momento que sintió su mano tomar su muñeca, debió zafarse y golpearlo, pero no, la tonta romántica que vivía dentro de ella, prefirió quedarse ahí y llenarse del olor del rubio idiota.

− Soy una idiota. – Y sip, lo era. – En fin, Rose. Basta de lamentaciones. Levanta tu trasero y prepárate un rico desayuno. – se hablo a sí misma.

Tarareando una canción, comenzó su diario vivir.

Su jornada empezaba a las 8 de la mañana, con un suculento desayuno lleno de frutas y licuados de estos mismos. Luego de eso, comenzaba a ordenar su pequeño departamento. A pesar de vivir en un edificio con una fachada horrorosamente fea, donde su depto quedaba en el sexto piso y no había ascensor, era feliz. Las escaleras eran tétricas y oscuras por la noche y a veces tenían un olor a humedad que le hacía ariscar su nariz. No era un hotel de cinco estrellas, ni siquiera alcanzaba para motel de cuarta categoría, pero le gustaba. En su hogar mantenía un orden y un ambiente bastante acogedor. No por nada, muchas veces a la semana, sus primos se dejaban caer por ahí.

A las 12 del día, partía a la reserva para hablar con los lugareños y coordinarse con todos sus compañeros de lucha, buscando estrategias para tratar de paralizar todas las obras que dentro de poco comenzarían a funcionar.

Su jornada terminaba a las 9 de la noche, junto a un suculento plato de verduras y leyendo algún libro de Kafka o Nietzsche.

Era bruja y la magia dominaba su vida, pero también era hija de Hemione Granger, ahora Weasley y disfrutaba de las bondades que le brindaba la tecnología Muggle. Ya sea de un refrigerador, un microondas, un televisor gigante, pero sobretodo, de un celular.

Al llegar la noche, siempre terminaba haciendo un poco de yoga y meditación para acostarse completamente relajada y con su cuerpo en plena armonía. Luchar contra Malfoy y todo su conglomerado, era algo agotador tanto física como mentalmente.

Mientras comía y miraba los diarios de circulación mágica, su celular comenzó a vibrar fuertemente sobre el mesón de la cocina. Corrió a contestarlo. En número era desconocido. Frunció el ceño, pero igualmente respondió

− ¿Diga? – pregunto dudosa.

− Colorada. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron de manera brutal. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su boca se seco de inmediato. No supo que responder. − ¿Colorada?

− ¿Quién te dio mi número? – Se imagino a Scorpius, desde su oficina en el piso chorrocientos mil, con una ventana de 200 metros, mirando hacia el río Támesis. Sip, exageraba.

− ¿Importa? – Rose quiso golpearlo. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono tan chulo para hablarle, como si fuese superior a ella. – Te tengo una propuesta.

− No, gracias. Adiós – Debía cortar, pero era incapaz de separarse el celular de la oreja. Sentía que tenía que seguir oyendo su "horrorosa" voz.

− Colorada, es una oferta de paz. No seas terca por favor. – ¿Scorpius Malfoy rogando? Eso sí que era nuevo para la pelirroja.

− Habla. – respondió planamente y con dureza.

− Te invito a salir. – Rose frunció el ceño confundida. – Podemos conversar algunas cosas y quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo.

− Scorpius, no soy idiota ¿qué traes entre manos? – Pregunto dudosa.

− Solo quiero que todo esto pare. Estoy cansado y creo que si nos sentamos a comer civilizadamente, podríamos llegar a u acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos. – Si Rose supiera que ese satisfactorio abarcaba un significado más amplio, se hubiese sonrojado, pero Scorpius se lo guardo. Lo mejor sería para el final. Ella caería, estaba seguro.

− Tengo libre el jueves. – Scorpius repaso rápidamente en su mente si tenía algo importante ese día y de sopetón le vino el recuerdo y Katherine, la última chica que había incluido en sus "compañeras de cama". Tendría que prescindir, nuevamente, de esos menesteres por culpa de Rose. Se imaginaba a si mismo fulminándola con la mirada, pero tenía que contenerse. − ¿Malfoy?

− Trato. El jueves a las 7 de la tarde te paso a buscar. – Rose soltó el aire lentamente. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error. No lo sabía, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Total, era una simple cena con fines de paz.

− Puedo después de las 9. – Scorpius chasqueo la lengua. – Mira, si te complica, mejor cancela la invitación y ya. Yo no…

− El jueves a las 9 de la noche. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. – Rose quiso responderle una grosería por haberla interrumpido de forma tan brusca, pero Scorpius no la dejo. – Ponte guapa.

− No pienso vestirme a tu antojo. Ya mucho estoy cediendo con esto. Adiós. – Y ahora si colgó.

Malfoy se paso las manos por el cabello. Se sentía impotente. Una parte de él le decía que parara. Que podría estar cometiendo un gran error, pero la otra le gritaba que no. Las idioteces de Rose tenían que ser vengadas y con esto cumpliría su cometió y aparte de eso, lograría alejarla de el proyecto, salvándola de un ataque más frontal y fuerte por parte de los peces gordos.

Rose por su parte, se dejo caer en la silla y comenzó a miro atónita la ventaba. Podría lanzarse y evitar tener que salir con Scorpius.

− No seas bruta, eres fuerte. – Y claro que lo era. El rubio idiota no le ganaría esta vez. Se había apropiado de su primer beso, pero no de su vida, así que le pondría frente como siempre lo había hecho. − ¿Qué me pongo?

Y ahí vino otra interrogante. ¿Le daría el gusto a Malfoy de ponerse guapa para él o usaría sus típicas vestimentas? Podría mezclar ambas cosas… oh sí. Lucy era una crá arreglando y diseñando ropa. Había encontrado la solución, pero ¿con qué excusa le pediría ese favor?... Todo era tan complicado.

**O.O**

**Miércoles 3:00 pm**

− ¿Puedes dejar de sobarte las manos e ir al grano? – Mientras Lucy prendía su segundo cigarro y exhalaba el humo. En otro momento le hubiese armado tremendo follón por estar en su living fumando, pero ahora, su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

− Tengo una salida con alguien. – Lucy la siguió observando esperando que prosiguiera con la historia. – Mañana tengo una ¿cena? – levantó una ceja contrariada, porque no sabía cómo llamar esa salida. – con otra persona.

− Ya… ¿y yo que pito tengo que tocar? – pregunto todavía confusa. − ¿Puedes hablar con claridad? No me molestan las verdades, para que sepas.

− Mañana en la noche saldré con Malfoy a cenar. – Lucy dejo la calada a medio camino y comenzó a toser profusamente. − ¿Viste? Por eso no te quería decir. – dijo Rose complicada.

− Espera un minuto. – le pidió con la voz ronca y tosiendo para volver a la normalidad. – Necesito agua. – De un sorbo se acabo su vaso. – Saldrás con Malfoy y quieres verte linda ¿verdad?

− ¡No! Simplemente quiero verme decente. – se sonrojo. Lucy la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa desagradable, a juicio de Rose, en la boca. – Para, te llame por algo específico.

− Ilumíname. Llevo casi una hora sentada en tu living y todavía no dices que quieres.

− Necesito que me ayudes a mezclar perfectamente mis tonalidades vivas con formalidad. – susurro Rose. Lucy puso su mano en el mentón. Claro gesto de estar pensando. – Puede ser una falda larga y una blusa. Ambas con estampados de flores. – La cara de asco que le mando Lucy le hizo ver que era un crimen a la moda elegir ese tipo de vestimenta.

− ¿Dónde tienes tus harapos? – Rose la miró feo, pero no dijo nada. A Lucy tampoco le importó.

Rose la guió hacia su habitación. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeña. En las paredes habían unas especie de arboles moviendo las ramas. Y del techo colgaban mariposas volando, mientras tiraban una especie de escarcha plateada. El armario era blanco y madera. Se parecía a los que usaban en la época colonial. La cama era grande y estaba cubierta por frazadas.

− Esto es lo que tengo. – Abrió el armario y tiro toda la ropa sobre la cama. La cantidad de colores que vio Lucy, casi la dejaron ciega.

− Oh, por Merlín, que apaguen tu closet. – Rose bufo, mirando hacia otro lado. – La mitad de estas cosas las botaría o las convertiría en algo "usable" – las comas las hizo en el aire, para destacar la palabra. Rose, volvió a bufar. – Pareces un toro enrabiado tanto que sueltas el aire. – Rose iba a contestar, pero Lucy no la dejo, como siempre. – Esto se va directo a la basura.

Una falda larga, con vuelos y muy suelta, se fue al suelo. Rose solo abría la boca. Junto con ella, unos pantalones con ramas y patas de elefante. Unos gorros de lana que tenían orejas y varias polleras casi caleidoscópicas fueron a parar donde mismo lo había hecho su falda.

− Lucy, te estás pasando. – La pelinaranja la miro con odio.

− No, tú te estás pasando. No aprovechas tu físico. Tienes curvas y unas bubis bastante guapas para mostrar, pero ocupas estos sacos, porque no pueden ser llamados de otra forma, para vestirte. – La hija de Percy Weasley se puso una mano en la cadera y la miró todavía ofuscada. – Esta bien apoyar causas para proteger el medio ambiente, pero otra cosa es mezclarse por completo con eso. Puedes vestirte bien, cuidando la naturaleza. – Rose comenzó a boquear. – Durante mucho tiempo aguante que te vistieras así, porque creí que era una etapa en tu vida donde buscabas tu identidad, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora que me diste el pase para meterme en tu armario, esto cambiará.

− Lucy, con esto me siento cómoda. – Murmuro al borde del susurro.

− ¡Y una mierda! Quiero ver esa ropa arder de aquí a una hora más. Usaremos está cosa, que al parecer es un vestido. Ni aunque pesaras 200 kilos esta cosa te quedaría apretada. – Dijo Lucy mirando el "vestido" casi con asco. – Aprovechemos que es harta tela y no está fea para hacer dos vestidos y una polera. – Levanto la mirada y miro a Rose de pies a cabeza. – Sácate toda la ropa y quédate solo con la interior.

Rose le hizo caso sin dejar de reclamar contra sí misma. Entre las cosas que escucho Lucy, decía: "¿por qué le dije que viniera? ¿Por qué acepte esto?..."

− Listo. – dijo Rose mirándola feo.

−Oh no. Hasta tu ropa interior es horrenda. – Rose bajo la mirada y se encontró con una especie de peto en la parte superior. Tener un busto grande le impedía encontrar sostenes bonitos, así que había decidido ocupar esas especies de petos para contener su humanidad. Más abajo se encontraban unos calzones que casi llegaban a su ombligo y lo peor era el color. Beige, como los que usaría su abuela. – Rose, te puedo hacer ropa con tus ex harapos, pero necesitamos ir a comprar un sostén y un calzón decente. Tus curvas son hermosas, ¿por qué te haces esto?

− Porque es cómodo. – casi grito. Y nuevamente bajo la cabeza. Rose no era un delgada como Lily o Lucy. Tampoco era tan alta como Victorie o Molly, ni poseía una cabellera domable y brillante como Dominique. Rose medía un metro 62 y estaba un poco pasada de peso. Sus curvas eran demasiado marcadas y eso no le gustaba. Su piel además era demasiado clara y tenía pecas en muchos lugares. A ojos de ella era horrible… a lo mejor Lucy no se equivocaba, ella tenía una tendencia a afearse. – Puede que no me este sacando partido, pero tampoco me considero una Miss Universo como para usar la ropa que ustedes usan.

− Rose, Victorie envidia tus pechos porque son muy lindos. – La pelirroja se sonrojo. – Yo amo tu cintura. Es tan marcada y delicada. A Lily le encantaría tener tu trasero paradito y créeme, a Dominique le fascinaría tener esas piernas largas y fuertes. Eres hermosa. Date cuenta.

− No me sigas psicoanalizando. Cometí un error al aceptar está invitación. Creo que lo llamaré y cancelaré.

− Ni se te ocurra. Déjame tomarte las medidas. – Se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. – A Molly le encantaría tener tu porte, para así encontrar un chico que no le llegará al hombro. – Rose se largo a reír. – Voy a dejarte divina. Ese rubio se volverá loco cuando te vea.

− Si eso sirve para que pueda convencerlo de que paré con su proyecto, lo aceptaré. – respondió Rose con una sonrisa tímida.

− Eres tan hermosa, tonta. – Le pellizco su pequeña nariz respingada. – Manos a la obra. Para mañana ni tú te reconocerás y yo te mostraré cuan bella eres.

Luego de tomar las medidas, bajaron con rapidez para buscar una tienda de ropa interior. Lucy recurrió a la afamada tienda Muggle, Victoria's Secret. Rose se sintió casi como una modelo cuando se probo el conjunto rosa. La tanga era perfecta. No era por tan pequeña, pero cubría lo que se necesitaba, aparte se le destacaba su panza y cintura. Por detrás, era casi un colaless, pero no le molestó. Se sentía cómoda. Cuando describió que tenían un sostén de su talla, casi lloro de felicidad. Se veía guapísima. Ni ella se lo creía.

Al llegar a la casa, se pusieron de inmediato a crear un gran vestido y lo lograron.

− Creo que mañana más de alguien deseara sacarte esa belleza con los dientes. – le dijo Lucy mirándola con una sensación de satisfacción y felicidad en su cara. Rose se miro en el espejo y se sintió tan bella, que no dudo de las palabras de su prima. – Mañana a las 8 de la noche me tendrás acá para pintarte. Y no hay ninguna excusa para que me pares.

− Gracias por esto. – Rose corrió a abrazarla y fue consciente de algo. − ¿Qué zapatos usaré?

− ¡No! – el grito se escuchó en todo Londres, pero no hay necesidad de entrar en detalles.

En la noche, mientras Rose dormía, todavía no creía todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba nerviosa, al punto de querer levantarse y ponerse a leer para despejar su mente. Imaginaba al rubio idiota poniendo un millón de caras cuando la viera y sentía una expectación gigante para ver cual usaría. Suspiro. Se le venía un largo día y a pesar de decir una y mil veces que esto lo hacía solo por la reserva, una felicidad se anidaba en su pecho. Nunca era malo salir con un chico guapo y sobre todo si este te revolucionaba las hormonas desde que tenías 14 años. Rose se giro en la cama y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera se imaginaba hasta que punto esto se volvería en lo más maravilloso y terrible de su vida…

* * *

_Mis lindos lectores! Aquí estoy otra vez con nuevo capítulo. Lo tenía escrito hace varios días, pero me hice de rogar esperando uno que otro review,. No llegaron, pero bueeh. Ciertamente, me siento bastante conforme con este fic y es un regalo que me estoy haciendo a mi misma al escribirlo y lo comparto con ustedes. Para mi es como una terapia curativa para una malisima enfermedad :(. En fin, sin necesidad de dar pena, ojala disfruten leerlo y que más o menos se vaya aclarando el panorama de lo que sucederá.  
¡Ya salió el nombre de Nott! Sip, se llama Robert y será muy importante su papel en el fic.  
Bueno, eso sería por hoy. Nos leemos la próxima semana (el capítulo está listo) Si lo quieren antes, pídanlo.  
Besos para tod s !_

_PD: Escribí dos One Shot de Naruto, parejas canon (soy la más feliz por eso xD) Si quieren pasar a leerlos, están en mi perfil. Ahí dan click y disfrutan de otro fandom. Eso :)_

_**LilyLoop.**  
_


	6. Animalista No-Vegetariana

**Disclaimer: **Aplicado

* * *

**Je Veux**  
**Capítulo VI  
Animalista No-Vegetariana  
**  
− ¿De verdad esa soy yo? – Lucy a su lado daba saltitos de alegría. A través del espejo sus ojos se juntaron, y la guapa pelinaranja no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Rose brillaba con tintes propios. Sin perder ni un ápice de su estilo, logro transformarla en una preciosa mariposa, llena de colores, pero muy elegante, delicada, hecha para ser admirada. Scorpius se iría de espaldas apenas la viera.

− Si tonta, eres tú. – Rose siguió con su escaneo mirándose al espejo.

Era un vestido apegado al cuerpo. Llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Su estampado era de flores grandes y coloridas, pero no dejaba de verse elegante. Tenía un leve cuello que le cubría esa parte y el único descubierto era la espalda. Su color de fondo era blanco, así que la hacía ver más sobria a pesar de la cantidad de estampados que tenía. Cada curva de su bello cuerpo era destacada de manera exquisita. Su busto se veía bien y no tan grande, sus caderas se mostraban generosas. Estas provocarían más de alguna tentación. Y entre ellas, la cintura diminuta asomaba, haciéndola ver más fina.

− Wow, me veo bien. – Lucy chasqueó la lengua.

− Te ves hermosa. – ambas se rieron con felicidad. – Yaaaa, paremos de hablar. Te tengo que peinar y maquillar.

− ¡Lucy! Intenta que sea sobrio, por favor. No quiero parecer un mono. – la pelinaranja asintió.

− Voy a destacar tu belleza, que según tú, está escondida bajo ocho llaves. – Lucy acercó su maleta llena de instrumentos listos para hacer embellecer a la guapa pelirroja. – Haré una especie de tocado con tu cabello, donde quedarás con algunos bucles colgando. Te verás guapísima.

Y así fue. Lucy le tomo todo el cabello y lo envolvió a la altura de su nuca. Al ser rizado, le daba un toque maravilloso y el rojo destacaba de forma brutal. Algunos rulos caían a sus hombros y dos, exclusivamente elegidos, enmarcaban su cara. Sus ojos tenían un poco de maquillaje negro y sus labios estaban pintados rojos.

− ¿Qué hora eso? – Lucy levantó su mano izquierda.

− 20:55 ¿a qué hora es la cita? – le preguntó, mientras guardaba todas sus cosas.

− A las 21 hrs. Creo que no llegará. – Lucy encontró un atisbo de decepción en la voz de su prima, pero no emitió opinión. Prefería no hacer leña del árbol caído. Además, quería darle crédito a Malfoy, todavía quedaban cinco minutos para que se presentará y si no lo hacía, ella misma le hacía un escándalo de proporciones en su lindo Pent-House. – Voy a ir a sacarme esto.

− Ni se te ocurra. Todavía queda tiempo. – Cuando Rose iba a replicar, el sonido de nudillos golpeando su puerta, las paralizó a las dos. – Llego. – Lucy sonrió feliz. Rose estaba aterrada.

− Voy a ponerme zapatos. – dijo Rose, encerrándose en su habitación. A la pelinaranja no le quedo otra, que hacer de anfitriona mientras su prima se armaba de valor para poder salir.

Lucy miro por la mirilla y se dio cuenta de que no solo Malfoy se iría de espalda. El maldito rubio estaba guapísimo. Con una camisa blanca, sin corbata y los primeros botones abiertos. Sus pantalones negros caían con gracia desde sus caderas. A pesar de ser una tenida bastante sobria, no podía decir que se veía mal, es más, el muy suertudo, parecía modelo de revista. Abrió la puerta en cuanto lo vio impacientarse por seguir afuera.

− Hola Weasley… − cuando se dio cuenta de que era Lucy, sonrió. – Ohhh, hola Lucy, aunque también eres Weasley. – ambos sonrieron. − ¿tu prima?

− Poniéndose los zapatos. – camino hacia adentro y le hizo un gesto para que él la siguiera. − ¿Cómo te ha ido?

− Bien, no me quejo. – respondió comedido. Lucy lo vio mirar con sorpresa el departamento de Rose. Al parecer, le había pasado lo que le pasaba a todos cuando se adentraban ahí. El olor, los colores y su forma de acoger, envolvían y te hacían sentir en casa. – Es bastante bonito.

− Sip, Rose con mucho esfuerzo lo ha remodelado. – dijo Lucy como una madre orgullosa. − ¿Te cortaste el pelo?

− Un poco. Ya lo tenía demasiado desordenado. – respondió él pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Lucy no pudo negar que con el pelo así, se veía incluso más guapo. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Bien, tampoco me quejo. – volvieron a sonreír. La atmósfera era extraña, pero no los hacía sentir incómodos. – Siéntate. Quizás mi prima se demore un poco.

− ¿Llego recién? – pregunto tomando asiento en uno de los sofás.

− No, llego hace harto, pero está agotada. Tú sabes, sus días no paran y dan para largo. – Malfoy asintió. − ¿Nott? – Scorpius enarco una ceja.

− No lo sé. Debe estar en su casa, disfrutando de un buen vino mientras lee. – Lucy asintió. Podía ser que ese día, le fuese a hacer una visita a su "amigo" Nott, y ambos pasaran una buenísima noche. – Te ves bien, Lucy. Como que tú cara resplandece, no sé.

− El ejercicio, tomar agua y seguir una disciplina Muggle como lo es la yoga, me han ayudado un montón para verme así. – Scorpius asintió. – Hace bien para relajarte.

− No tengo mucho tiempo para eso, pero lo tomaré en consideración.

− Aunque tampoco te ves mal. – Scorpius sonrió.

−Troto mucho. Me gusta pensar mientras troto, como que se despeja todo. – Lucy asintió con vehemencia. – Se ha demorado.

− Dale tiempo. Para Rose no es una simple salida.− Scorpius se sintió un patán, pero supo guardar la compostura y que en sus facciones no se notará los tormentos que sentía. –No me refiero a que por ser tú ella este nerviosa, sino que le cuesta un poco mostrarse como es y hoy tendrás la suerte de verla en su esplendor.

− Wow, que gran honor. – Lucy volvió a asentir, pero esta vez con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. – Ojala no se demore mucho, porque la reserva estaba para las 21:30 y ya son las 21:10.

− Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro. – ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. – Creo que iré a mir… − Rose salió lentamente desde el cuarto.

Lucy miró la expresión de Scorpius en todo momento. El chico, prácticamente babeaba sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos brillaron como faroles y se puso de pie casi por inercia. Al verla, fue como si un naufrago se encontrará con tierra firme. Sus expresiones y cuerpo no mentían: Él estaba por completo extasiado. La guapa pelinaranja se dio por pagada y con unos leves aplausos, los saco de su ensoñación. Ambos la miraron.

− ¿Lucy? – pregunto Rose.

− Me largo, pequeñuelos. Mi vida nocturna comienza el jueves y hoy no será su excepción. – hizo una reverencia en tono de despedía, agarro su maleta, pero antes de marcharse, se acercó al oído de su prima. – Acaba de quedar impactado. Aprovecha eso. – le guiño un ojo y salió de su departamento luego de golpear el hombro de Scorpius de manera sutil.

Era feliz. Rose destacaba como la mariposa que era, y que mejor que su peor enemigo la viera en toda su expresión. Era una completa genio.

− ¿Alo, Nott? Sip, hoy te iré a visitar. Quiero una ración de sushi y a ti en bóxers sirviéndome. Nooo, no te contaré donde estaba, sólo haz lo que te pido. Adiós.

**O.O**

Scorpius carraspeo. Verla con ese vestido entallado, su pelo tomado, sus ojos levemente delineados haciendo destacar esas pestañas largas, ojos azul marino, su boca suculenta, pintada de rosa, un vestido fabuloso, que le hacía destacar cada una de sus curvas, para acabar con un par de piernas hermosas, sólo cubiertas por unas mallas, lo había enloquecido. Se sentía a desfallecer. La chica era realmente guapa, y no era que lo dudará. Desde que tenía memoria la había considerado una de las mujeres más bella, pero verla así, hermosa para él, era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Se sintió un canalla, pero a la vez un afortunado.

Esa mujer que estaba frente a él, había pasado un momento de todas sus convicciones y estaba vulnerable frente a él. No sabía que decir. Agradecer por verla así, lo haría parecer un mameluco, o ignorarla, le mandaría todo a la borda. Sólo atino a acercarse a ella y posar sus labios sobre su frente.

− Te ves hermosa. – Rose levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos grises. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, la hacían ver a tan inocente a ojos de Scorpius, que este tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no tomarla de su cintura y llevársela como cavernícola a la cama.

A pesar de que estaba con tacos, seguía siendo varios centímetros más pequeña que Scorpius. El guapo rubio medía 1.85 y al lado de su 1.62, claramente estaría en desventaja.

− Tú tampoco te ves mal. – murmuro. Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca y camino con ella hacía la puerta. – Espera, no llevo mi cartera. – Rose se giro para correr a su habitación. Scorpius casi por inercia le miro la retaguardia. Su espalda descubierta, donde destacaba un lunar justo debajo del omoplato, y su trasero casi perfecto, le hicieron dudar nuevamente si de verdad no sería mala idea, actuar como cavernícola para llevársela a hacerle el amor. – Aquí esta. Vamos.

Salieron del lugar y el aire húmedo de la escalera, le hizo bajar un poco la calentura, pero seguía ahí. En cada paso que ella daba, él sentía que más quería besarla y arrancarle toda la ropa. Estaba extasiado, excitado, anonadado. Casi entrando a un estado zen de tanto contenerse.

−Hice reservaciones para un restaurant italiano. – Rose asintió. − ¿te gusta?

− Como de todo, Malfoy. Y a pesar de ser una protectora del medio ambiente, no he podido dejar la carne. – Scorpius sonrió de medio lado. – Sip, soy una mala animalista.

− No, creo que simplemente eres humana, como todos. – Rose levanto de hombros.

Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras y la pelirroja a ratos se tomaba el brazo de Scorpius para no tropezar. Casi por hacerse un favor a él mismo, tomo su mano y la envolvió con su brazo. Al llegar al portal, Rose vio un maravilloso deportivo esperando a la salida.

− Eeh… que lujoso ¿no? – Scorpius la miró confundido, hasta que diviso lo que se encontraba en su campo visual.

− Rose, no estás traicionando a nadie por meterte a mi carro. Recuerda que cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes y menos peleadores, varias veces te subiste conmigo, no en este carro, pero parecidos. – la pelirroja no tuvo más que asentir. – Vamos, entra.

Scorpius le abrió la puerta y ella se adentró con cuidado. Era un poco bajo, líneas aerodinámicas, como diría su abuelo, pero no por eso incomodo. Scorpius al cerrar la puerta tras ella, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

−Huele a ti. – murmuro la pelirroja. Scorpius la miro confundido. – El carro huele a ti.

− Debe ser porque es mío. – Rose le lanzó una mirada burlona y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro. – Hey, te invito a cenar y me golpeas.

− Ni que te hubiese roto un hueso. – respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

− ¿Quién sabe? Quizás deba ir a San Mungo para que me revisen. – Rose lo miró burlona. – Diré que una animalista no-vegetariana, me golpeo.

− Tonto. – Dijo Rose y se volteo para ponerse el cinturón.

−Colorada. – respondió él, haciendo lo mismo, para luego meter la llave en el contacto. − ¿Lista para una maravillosa cena?

− Siempre lista. – respondió con vehemencia.

Era el comienzo de una bonita noche.

* * *

_Nuevamente estoy acá, con un nuevo capítulo. El fic no ha tenido la recepción que esperaba, pero la verdad, me siento bastante feliz escribiéndolo. Me río mucho y disfruto con las personalidades de los personajes que voy metiendo. Es complejo de repente desligarse un poco de los anteriores fic's, pero quiero mostrar en este, una personalidad más tímida por parte de Rose y más fría por parte de Scorpius.  
Todavía es medio difícil hacer un análisis completo de ambos, porque falta mucho por recorrer, pero en el próximo capítulo, se darán cuenta de como es la relación que ambos tendrán y como irá estructurándose. No quiero lanzarme de lleno a lo bueno. Quiero mostrar por completo el proceso de adaptación que tendrá esta pareja y de como Scorpius irá luchando día a día para hacer mella en la vida de Rose y esta, como luchará para poner en balanza lo que siente y lo que defiende._

_Un abrazo gigantesco para tod s los que leen y ya saben, poner en favoritos, es como que me agarren una bubis y no digan ni siquiera por favor.  
Dejar un review es una bonita paga __  
Besos ¡!_

_Pd: Se viene bueno :OOO_  
_Pd2: Gracias a las bellezas que me dejaron reviews. Son lo máximo. La motivación para seguir escribiendo son ustedes :)_

_**LilyLoop**_


	7. ¿Panza llena, corazón contento?

**_Disclaimer: Aplicado_**

* * *

**Je Veux  
**_**Capítulo VII  
¿Panza llena, corazón contento?**_

Rose se sobaba las manos dentro del carro. Se sentía sobrepasada con tanta opulencia. Scorpius por su parte, iba pendiente del tráfico y de reojo, aprovechaba de mirar a la pelirroja. Al sentarse el vestido se había levantado, dejándolo ver un maravilloso plano de sus piernas, enfundada en las mallas.

− ¿Colorada? – Rose lo miro molesta. Odiaba que la llamara así. – Tranquila, Weasley. Sabes que me encanta ese mote, así que acostúmbrate.

− No me acostumbraré, porque espero en esta cena dejar todo saldado y no tener que volver a salir contigo. – le respondió con cizaña, enojada por ser llamada "Colorada". Siguió mirando las farolas pasar y convertirse en rayos luminosos por la rapidez que iban. El parque que estaban pasando, era realmente hermoso, el verde tenía una suerte de bálsamo tranquilizador.

− Esta noche firmaremos la paz, así que baja la guardia un momento. – Rose simplemente bufo, pero no se devolvió a mirarlo. Seguía encandilada mirando hacia fuera. – ¿Te gusta ese parque?

− Algo. – respondió escueta.

− Vengo a trotar todos los fines de semana a este lugar. – Rose se sorprendió, pero evito hacer alguna gesticulación.

− El verde calma a nuestra alma atribulada. – dijo Rose, ahora si mirándolo. Scorpius se sintió incomodo, muy incomodo. Era como si la pelirroja hubiese descubierto sus planes. Se removió en el asiento. − ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me invitas a cenar? ¿Es porque el otro día dormimos juntos? Te aviso de inmediato que si esto es una especie de paga por hacerme pasar tan mal momento, es demasiado poco. Por lo bajo, tendrías que darme un papel notificado de que pararas con el proyecto y una diadema de flores para que te pueda perdonar el hecho de no haberme despertado.

− Estaba ebrio. – freno de sopetón el auto y si no es por el cinturón de seguridad, hubiese salido volando por el parabrisas.

− ¡imbécil! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Scorpius la miro levemente furioso. La chica tenía un don para sacarlo de sus casillas.

− No te estoy pagando nada. Deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho por haber tenido el privilegio de dormir conmigo. – Rose iba a contestar, pero los ojos fieros y grises del pelirrubio se lo impidieron – Además, no te creas la gran cosa como para hacerme parar con el proyecto. Esto simplemente es una cena donde trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio. – Rose se sintió ofendida. Como por acto reflejo, movió su mano con rapidez a la manilla del auto para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

− Soy una idiota por creer que esto sería una buena idea. – murmuro, mientras forcejeaba con la manilla. – Abre la puerta.

− Tiene seguro de niños. – la pelirroja vio con Scorpius se echaba para atrás y miraba con sorna sus intentos vanos de abrir la puerta.

− Yo no soy una niña. Si usas esta técnica con todas tus chicas, me imagino que debes tener un historial policial eterno con acusaciones de secuestro. – abrió su cartera buscando algo para lanzarle. Solo encontró la un set de maquillaje, demasiado inocuo para hacer daño.

− No tengo problemas judiciales, a diferencia tuya, Colorada. – casi saboreo la victoria cuando vio los ojos azules llameando para lanzarse sobre él, la vio respirar hondo, espero la diatriba, pero nunca llego. La pelirroja se acomodo en su asiento, arreglo su cabello y tironeo el vestido más abajo, dado que con la pelea, se le había subido por tanto movimiento. − ¿Colorada? – pregunto confuso. Sin entender esta nueva estrategia.

− Malfoy, me invitaste a comer y eso es lo que harás. Pagaras todas las cosas que comeré esta noche y déjame decirte que soy una chica con un apetito muy voraz. – respondió comedida, asustando levemente al rubio. − ¿Qué esperas? Vamos

− Das miedo. – La pelirroja lo miro levantando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia. Malfoy sintió un frío atravesando su espina dorsal.

− Avanza. – murmuro la pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreír maléficamente. Esa sería la primera vez en su vida, que Scorpius deseo devolver el tiempo y no haber hecho nunca esa invitación.

**O.O**

− Grrr, llego tu gatita. – Lucy entro al departamento de Robert. Él la siguió sonriendo, mientras movía la cabeza. La pelinaranja estaba por completo loca. − ¿Mi sushi? ¿Mi camarero en bóxer?

− Se perdieron en tu cabeza. – Lucy se giro para enfrentarlo, pero ver al guapo pelinegro de ojos verdes y altura superior al resto la desarmo. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Cada día estás más guapo ¿eh? – El hombre movió la cabeza, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento. – Estoy agotada. – dijo la chica, sacándose los zapatos de tacón aguja y lanzándose al sofá en forma de ele. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Bien, no me quejo. – respondió escueto, mirando como la guapa Weasley se acariciaba sus pies haciendo muecas de dolor. – Pásame tus patitas. – Lucy lo miro confundida. Nott, luego de rodar los ojos, se sentó a su lado, tomo los pies de la pelinaranja y comenzó a sobarlos. − ¿De dónde vienes?

− Del departamento de Rose. – respondió con voz placentera, y su cuerpo lacio, completamente entregada a los masajes que el guapo pelinegro le estaba brindando. Sentía que sus manos tocaban el cielo. – La estaba preparando para la cena con Malfoy. – Nott paro de sopetón y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina. − ¿Dije algo malo? – le pregunto medio gritando.

− No, tranquila, me acorde de algo que había dejado prendido. – Nott asomo su cabeza por la puerta del lugar y le sonrió. Lucy se tranquilo. − ¿Qué dijo Scorpius? – le pregunto desde la cocina, para no mirarla. Por mientras, su paño de cocina sufriría los estragos de un latente nerviosismo.

− Quedo boquiabierto. Lo hubieses visto. – Nott asintió con resignación. Obviamente su primo iba a quedar así. Hasta con sus vestidos talla 300, la seguía encontrando guapa. – No le pregunte hacía donde iban ¿tú sabes? – pregunto ella, sin dejar de estar echada en el cómodo sofá.

− Es muy probable que a algún restaurant. Creo que pueden haber ido al _Donatello's_ – respondió, soltando el paño y volviendo al living. – A Scorpius le gusta. – inquirió.

− Oh, buenísimo. Es muy rica la comida ahí. – Nott asintió, mientras tomaba asiento. Sabía que la llevaría a un restaurant italiano. Ese siempre era el destino que usaba Scorpius para conquistar chicas:

1.- Llevarlas al _Donatello's_, pagarles lo que pidieran y hablarle de cosas triviales  
2.- Caminar hacía su auto y dejar en clara muestra su carísimo y sustentable estilo de vida  
3.- Terminar en una suite de algún hotel cercano

Esperaba que estaba vez no llevará a cabo todo eso.

− ¿Lucy? – La pelinaranja que miraba con recelo la cantidad de muecas que hacía el pelinegro, puso una sonrisa para que le preguntara lo que quería saber. − ¿Sushi?

− Mmm… − comenzó a gatear a través del sofá, acercándose a Nott. Se sentó con sus piernas abiertas sobre sus piernas y quedando de frente, lo abrazo, acariciando su nariz con la de él. Nott de inmediato dirigió sus manos a la retaguardia de la chica, pasando por sus piernas, trasero y espalda. – Podrías pedirlo después de que nos desocupemos.

− Vienes muy ganosa. – Lucy levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

− Te dije que había llegado tu gatita. Y tu gatita quiere que su gatito le recuerde porqué lo vino a ver. – Nott, agarrando por la espalda a Lucy, la beso de lleno en la boca y abrió sus labios para hacer el beso más profundo. Lucy paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelinegro y le dio toda la venia del mundo para que recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos.

La pelinaranja a tientas, mientras seguía siendo besada, busco los botones de la camisa del chico y desabotono con presura cada uno de ellos, mientras lo hacía, acariciaba su pecho, levemente velludo. Metió las manos debajo de la camisa, para tomarle los hombros y sacársela rápidamente.

− Eres exquisita. – dijo Nott con la voz enronquecida y tomando la cremallera del vestido de la pelinaranja. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo bajo y pudo tener contacto directo con la espalda suave y delicada de ella. – Vamos a mi habitación.

− No quiero. – rezongo como niña pequeña, desapegándose de él y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Nott al verla con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca estirada haciendo un mohín y sus cejas juntas, sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho. Lucy le encantaba desde que habían salido de Hogwarts y aunque llevaban esa relación tan intermitente hace casi cuatro años, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más atado a ella. – Estrenemos el sofá.

− Lucy, la cama es más cómoda para ambos. – le argumento, tratando de convencerla.

− Pero es que… ¿no has traído a ninguna chica a dormir acá los últimos días? – Nott se sorprendió por esa pregunta. En la última fiesta que la había visto, fue en cumpleaños de Albus y ella había llegado acompañada de un castaño. Bajo su percepción, era un poco hipócrita que le preguntara eso, siendo que ella se había paseado frente a su nariz con el otro tipo, pero no pudo mentirle, mirando sus ojos casi celestes, expectantes de una respuesta satisfactoria, le respondió.

−Si. – Lucy abrió la boca y asintió. No era que esperara que el pelinegro fuera fiel, dado que en su trato la fidelidad había quedado de lado. Solo era un bien común. No debía sentirse celosa, no quería sentirse celosa ni triste, pero lamentablemente si lo sentía.

− Entonces nos quedamos en el sofá. – Nott la abrazo por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. − ¿Era guapa?

Nott no le respondió, simplemente la poso a lo largo del sillón y comenzó a besarla en todos los lugares expuestos. A los segundos, Lucy se respondió. A veces, era mejor no saber. En la ignorancia reside la tranquilidad.

Le saco el vestido por la cabeza, solo dejándola en ropa interior y pantis. Nott desabrocho su pantalón y los bajó quedando solo en bóxer. Fue evidente su excitación y Lucy sintió su cuerpo arder de placer y desesperación. Podía ser que él se hubiese acostado con otra, pero Lucy le mostraría que en esos menesteres, solamente ella era la que lo entendía y que mejor se lo hacía.

Y vaya que se lo demostró.

**O.O**

− Gracias. – Rose con timidez le agradeció al chico que le abrió la puerta y la tomo de su mano. Scorpius por su parte, se había bajado y camino de inmediato a la puerta del restaurant. Luego de su estúpida pelea, habían comenzado a lanzarse dardos verbales que estaban bañados en veneno. Scorpius le recordó su falta de educación y mal vestir en comparación con sus primas y Rose prácticamente le escupió en la cara su bajo intelecto y manía con las faldas. – Será una larga noche. – Subió los escalones cansada con toda esa situación, pero no quería echarse atrás. Tenía en sus manos una oportunidad espectacular de lograr un acuerdo y además su orgullo le gritaba que debía mantenerse digna en todo momento. Cuando llego arriba, abrió la puerta de madera y se encontró de frente con Scorpius y el maître. Este le indicaba donde quedaba su mesa. El hombre con terno negro y la carta de comida, la miro extrañado. No era normal que el joven Malfoy llevara a una chica y ni siquiera la esperara para entrar juntos. Es más, juraba por toda su familia, que era la primera vez que veía al joven Malfoy fastidiado.

− Benvenuto bella signorina – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A pesar de todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, era un profesional. − ¿Viene en compañía del sr Malfoy?

− Al parecer no, porque camino como alma que llega al diablo por llegar acá. Debe ser que le gusta mucho la comida de este lugar. – respondió Rose con burla y mirando con odio al rubio. Scorpius simplemente la ignoro y espero a que su mesa estuviera lista. – Entre nos, está más gordito que antes. Debe visitar mucho el restaurant. Usted sabe, tiene tantas "amigas". Por culpa de ellas, tiene problemas de peso. – Rose puso una cara de comprensión y tristeza. Como la que pone una abuelita al enterarse que a su nieto, lo retó el papá.

Scorpius quería ahorcarla ahí mismo. El maître no sabía qué hacer. No podía responder porque no quería contar alguna infidencia. El sr Malfoy acostumbraba a llevar muchas chicas a ese lugar, pero siempre mantenía la privacidad de todas.

− A mi parecer se ve bien. – respondió tratando de ser neutral, pero la mirada confundida de Scorpius y la mueca de risa por parte de la pelirroja, le hicieron ver que había cometido un error. Carraspeo, tratando de zafar de la situación y miro hacía al frente con profesionalismo. Un mesero que venía vestido más simple que el maître, se acercó a este para hablarle al oído. – Sr Malfoy, signorina, síganme. – Camino frente a ellos. No sabía si lo seguían o se habían quedado discutiendo. En 9 años trabajando en ese lugar, nunca había visto a una pareja llegar peleando y tratándose con tanto poco tacto. Estaba más acostumbrado a salidas dramáticas que a entradas "extrañas". – Aquí.

Rose miro todo el lugar con admiración. Las pinturas, el techo, los pilares. Todo era muy bonito. La gente del lugar la miraba con extrañeza. Parecía una chica de provincia que conocía por primera vez los edificios de más de 15 pisos. Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca tironeándola.

− Tranquilo cavernícola. Puedo caminar. – Scorpius se acercó a su oído y la amenazo.

− Sigue con este escándalo y juro que llevaré el proyecto a cabo con más fuerza y tus amiguitos pacifista deberán salir volando del lugar con una gran patada en el culo ¿me oíste? – Rose giro su rostro para mirarlo furiosa y a pesar de estar nariz con nariz, muy cerca, oliendo el aliento mentolado y su rico perfume, no se intimido.

− Si tú haces eso, créeme que las consecuencias serán más grandes. Seremos pacifistas, pero tócanos donde más nos duele y saldrás trasquilado. – evitando hacer un espectáculo, se soltó con fuerza de la mano del rubio y camino a sentarse a la mesa. El maître, tratando de evitar otro enfrentamiento, tomo la silla de la chica y le indico que se sentara. – Muchas gracias…

− Carlo Ángelo. – respondió el maître.

− Gracias Sr. Carlo. – indico ella. Scorpius que la miraba mientras se sentaba, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia. Con todo el mundo era amable, accesible, amorosa y tierna, pero con él era tan horrorosamente desagradable.

− Signorina, aquí tiene la carta y esta otra es la de vinos. Sr Malfoy. – a ambos le entrego los dos cuadernillos y se largo del lugar, rezando porque se comportaran como gente civilizada. El _Donatello's_ tenía un nombre que resguardar y si esos dos seguían con su lucha, era muy probable que no pudiesen recibir más al sr Malfoy, ni mucho menos a su acompañante. El pobre hombre bufo ¿Quién lo mandaba a trabajar en esos lugares? Inevitablemente, no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y algo fascinación. Sentía que el sr Malfoy, luego de muchos años, había encontrado a la mujer que llevaría más de una vez a ese lugar.

No era la primera vez que veía un caso parecido y con tanta experiencia que llevaba en el cuerpo, no dudaba de que ese par, sacaría chispa, pero no se separarían más.

* * *

_SON LAS MEJORES ! se los juró. Apenas leí sus reviews, sentí mi corazón rebosante de cariño y amor. Mis lindas, no abandonaré la historia, mientras haya una persona leyendo mis idas de olla, yo seguiré aquí. De verdad, las quiero mucho. Son un sol y gracias, muchas gracias de estar acá, disfrutando de está historia como yo disfruto escribirla.  
__Un beso apretado y muy grande para todas. Contestaré sus reviews de inmediato y me comprometo a publicar cada 5 días de ahora en adelante, siempre que las vea a ustedes dejándome un afectuoso saludo.  
Cuídense un montón, nos leemos pronto y acuérdense. Se viene lo bueno, buenito, genial xD._

_Abrazos!_

_**LilyLoop**  
_


	8. Bella flor rodeada por lodo

_**Disclaimer:** Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux  
****Capítulo VIII  
Bella flor rodeada por lodo**_

Scorpius la miraba sorprendido, esa mujer estaba por completo loca, zafada, peinando la muñeca, rayando la papá, se le iban los gnomos al bosque y todas esas elocuentes frases que hacían referencia a una persona dañada mentalmente. Entre más la miraba, menos la comprendía. Paso de putearlo por lo más mínimo, a aguantar cada una de sus pesadeces y hasta hacerse partícipe de sus bromas. La miró fijamente, mientras ella disfrutaba echándose un largo tallarín a la boca.

− ¿Qué me ves? – le preguntó luego de sentirse escudriñada por esos ojos plomos.− Estoy tranquila, no he molestado y como educadamente.

− ¿Te han dicho que eres rara? – Rose levantó una ceja.− No importa.

− Malfoy, ambos estamos acá por una razón. Si no he hablado mucho, es porque estoy disfrutando de está delicia ¿siempre cocinan así? – el rubio asintió. – Por eso tanta clientela. – dijo sorprendida mirando alrededor.

− Se reserva con un mes de antelación. – Rose lo miró boquiabierta.

− ¿A qué putita te ibas a traer? – le pregunto Rose, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo chulescamente. − ¿La rubia pechugona, o la morena con piernas interminables? Yo voto por la pelirroja de trasero estrambótico.

− ¿Esa eres tú? – contrapregunto Scorpius, aprovechándose de la chance que le había dado ella para convertir su pregunta majadera en una provocación. Rose se sonrojo de manera brutal y giro la cabeza hacía un lado. No quería encontrarse con la cara burlesca del idiota que tenía en frente. – Si te ofreces a calentarme la cama, es probable que acepté. – Rose volvió a mirarlo, está vez completamente asombrada. – Pero, ambos sabemos que tú no propondrás eso.

− Claro que no. – carraspeo. – Me gustan las relaciones con algo más que sexo.

− ¿Masoquismo? – bromeo el rubio. – En fin, ¿Qué tipo de relaciones buscas?

− Me gustan los hombres que ven más allá de la belleza física. – murmuro, fijando su vista en el plato.

− ¿Te rompieron el corazón, Colorada? – su pecho se había apretado. Verla apenada le molestaba con fuerza y saber que alguien la había lastimado, lo enfurecía.

− Dígamos qué, no fue muy claro conmigo. – Volvió a levantar su cabeza. – Pero para qué acordarse de tonteras. ¿A cuál ibas a traer?

− ¿De verdad quieres saber? – Rose asintió sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente. Scorpius al mirarla, pensó que era la mujer más hermosa con la cual había estado. Sus pecas, sus labios gruesos y boca pequeña. Esa nariz respingada y ojos grandes, de color azul furioso. Sus pestañas largas y la forma media ovalada de su rostro. No era una modelo, era normal, pero en su normalidad radicaba su belleza. No por nada, gran parte de los hombres del lugar, habían repasado más de una vez su humanidad. Y eso, tampoco le gusto. – Katherine Deluchy – Rose hizo una mueca con la cara. En verdad esa cena no era para ella.

− ¿La modelo muggle famosa? — Scorpius asintió. — Lamento haber arruinado tus planes. Quizás todavía la puedes llamar y no sé, disfrutaras de una cálida noche. – la pelirroja comenzó a pararse. – Podemos juntarnos en otra ocasión.

− Colorada, toma asiento. Estoy aquí contigo y no me interesa estar con nadie más. – Rose se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla. La había impresionado. – Sigamos conversando.

− ¿A qué tipo de acuerdo quieres llegar? Yo tengo una proposición. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. − ¿Qué ocurre?

− ¿De verdad quieres hablar sobre el proyecto y la reserva? – Rose lo miró confundida. – Colorada, disfrutemos de está exquisita comida y el buen vino. Después hablaremos de los términos y de tus "proposiciones" – sonrió de medio lado.

− Malfoy, no tendremos sexo. – Scorpius bufó.

− No pienso en llevarte a la cama. – mintió, pero debía salvar su pellejo. Ya llegaría el momento donde podría disfrutar de esas curvas espectaculares.

− ¿Por qué tantas mujeres? – preguntó Rose de repente. − ¿No eres capaz de hacer feliz a una?

− ¿Para ti qué es felicidad? ¿Estar con un hombre que siga tus ideales y ande detrás de ti como idiota buscando derrocar este sistema capitalista? – la chica quiso golpearlo, pero prefirió tomar aire bien hondo y comenzar a decirse en su cabeza un nuevo mantra: "Es Malfoy, no lo debes matar" "Es Malfoy, no lo debes matar"…

− Felicidad, es sentirme completa. – Scorpius levantó una ceja, instándola a que continuara. – Estar en complemento con alguien. Amar y ser amada de la misma manera. Eso para mí es felicidad.

− ¿Siempre dependiendo de los demás? – Rose se sonrojo. – Te veía más independiente.

− Y lo soy. Tú llevaste la pregunta al ámbito amoroso. – se excuso, mirándolo acusadoramente. – Hay muchos tipos de felicidades, y muchos ámbitos en nuestra vida. A veces, no todos están completos o nos hacen felices, pero mientras tengamos los otros en verdadera sincronía, puedes lograr equiparar el que no logra satisfacerte ¿entiendes?

− Explícate mejor. – Rose lo vio interesado en la conversación, y se sintió cómoda con eso.

− Tú no eres solo tu cuerpo, también eres tu espíritu, tu alma, tu mente. A veces, podemos tener la mente tranquila, el cuerpo sano y la espiritualidad bien clara, pero si el alma se siente convulsionada, puede hacerte fallar todos los demás ámbitos. – Scorpius asintió. –Cuando se enferma el cuerpo, es cuando ya todo lo que tienes adentro, falló.

− ¿Cómo se enferma el cuerpo, un resfriado, un romadizo? – Rose negó y mordió sus labios.

− La pena, la ansiedad y la angustia, son una forma que tiene tu alma o mente de gritarte que pares. Que estás haciendo algo mal. Es cuando necesitas conocerte nuevamente a ti mismo y buscar un orden para seguir avanzando. – Rose lo miro fijamente a sus ojos. – Malfoy, la vida no es solamente tener los mejores carros o departamentos en las grandes ciudades. Ni siquiera es, estar en pareja con una persona que te satisface en todo el sentido de la palabra. La vida es aprender a vivir. A disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas. Aire, comida, olor a tierra mojada, hasta masticar un hielo. Nosotros no vivimos, simplemente existimos.

− ¿Eres feliz? – se quedo quieta algunos segundos y agacho su cabeza, nuevamente. Las manos escondidas en su regazo y sus ojos cristalinos. Levantó su frente y lo miró sin sonreír.

− No. – el rubio no quiso ahondar más. La conversación estaba demasiado profunda y no quería que llegase su turno. Ya bastante miserable se sentía después de todo lo que había dicho Rose, pero se recordó que no era momento de parar, tenía que sacar a la pelirroja de donde estaba, sino, gente mucho más cruel y terrible que él, la lastimaría. De solo pensar que otro le hiciera daño, le hervía la sangre. – Wow, siento que es la primera vez que logro conversar en serio contigo.

− Yo siempre te hablo en serio. – dijo Scorpius mirándola feo. − ¿Quieres algo más?

− Mmm… ¿si pido que me echen lo que resta de comida en algún pocillo, lo harán? – Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse y su risa contagio a Rose. Ambos rieron sin parar, dejando estupefacto al pobre maître.

− No lo sé, pero inténtalo. – la insto el rubio.

− Como crees, era una broma. – concluyo Rose, todavía sonriendo. – Estoy bien con lo que comí. Gracias.

− ¿No dijiste que me ibas a hacer despilfarrar dinero por comida? Ya veo que tus amenazas son inocuas. – la pelirroja enarco sus cejas y poso su dedo en su boca. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Un helado de piña. – Scorpius la miró confundido. − ¿No venden?

− Colorada, es un restaurant de comida italiana. No esperes que vendan helados. – el mesero, que justamente se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, se giro a mirarlos.

− En realidad si vendemos helado. Señorita ¿le gustaría probar el helado napolitano? – A Rose le brillaron sus ojitos y juntando sus manos en el pecho, dijo que sí. – le traigo de inmediato uno.

− Gracias. – Scorpius movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Siempre conseguía lo que quería. – ¿tú no quieres?

− No me gustan los dulces. – le respondió. − ¿Quieres más vino? – Rose asintió. Scorpius tomo su copa y la lleno hasta la mitad. Él no tomó, porque debía manejar. − ¿Qué hiciste luego que salimos de Hogwarts? Estuviste algunos meses desaparecida.

− Recorrí el mundo junto a Josh. – le contó, para luego tomar su copa y beber el rico vino. – Está exquisito. De verdad tienes buen gusto.

− ¿Qué? –Scorpius estaba sorprendido, descolocado. Esa nueva información le había sentado como patada en el hígado. − ¿Con Josh?

− Si, fuimos a América Latina, después nos pasamos a Centro América y recorrimos parte de México. Después, en barco nos dirigimos a África. Mira – Rose corrió un poco el vestido, para mostrar su hombro izquierdo.

− _Risus est a vita_ – murmuro Scorpius, mirando el delicado tatuaje en la clavícula. Las letras negras y ladeadas, resaltaban con fuerza en esa piel tan blanca. − ¿Qué dice?

− _La risa es una vida. _Está en latín. – respondió.

− Colorada, ¿tú y Josh…? – Rose lo miró sin entender. – Ya sabes, ustedes tuvieron algo.

− Ya empezamos de nuevo con el sexo. – entorno los ojos. – Josh es gay. – Scorpius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. − ¿tú usas cremas distintas para cada parte de tu cuerpo?

− No uso cremas. – Rose abrió las manos, como diciendo ¿entendiste el punto? − ¿Usa una crema para la cara y otra para las manos? – la pelirroja asintió mordiendo su labio. – Que sublime.

− Ves. – el mesero llego con su postre. Luego de los agradecimientos, Rose se tiró de lleno a comerlo. – Wow, está riquísimo ¿de verdad no quieres?

− No, gracias. – contesto de manera amable.

− ¿Nunca habías llegado hasta el postre con alguna chica? – Scorpius volvió a mover la cabeza haciéndose el superado. – No las entiendo. Yo sería feliz comiendo acá y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de saborear cosas ricas, solo para satisfacer tu hambre.

− Hey, no es tan así. – se acercó a la mesa y la miro desde más cerca. – Las chicas con que suelo venir a este lugar, están a dietas. No se comerían un plato de tallarines con salsa a la Bolognesa como lo hiciste tú y mucho menos pedirían un helado como postre. Prefieren comer pasto. – la pelirroja se sintió incomoda. Scorpius en pocas palabras le había dicho que era una glotona y le daba a entender que estaba pasada en peso.

− Voy al baño. – Se paró rápido, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Scorpius vio como se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba al tocador. Su mirada vago por el restaurant y se fijo en la cantidad de hombres que la miraban. Ese vestido la hacía ver tan apetecible. Sus curvas destacaban por sobremanera y parecía una verdadera modelo de los años treinta, además de ese pelo rojo y ondulado. Rose era la tentación hecha mujer, por algo, todos la población masculina del lugar se había girado a mirarla. Verla comer con ganas, reír fuerte y sonrojarse era un verdadero espectáculo. Era estar con una verdadera mujer. Se sentía envidiado, pero a la vez celoso. El _Donatello's, _su restaurant preferido para ir a ligar, le pareció tan básico. Rose era una mujer de armas tomar y sentarse al lado de personas que en lo único que pensaban era en dinero y modelos de pasarela, le parecía como poner a una flor hermosa rodeada por lodo. Ella destacaba porque era autentica.

Pasados varios minutos, comenzó a preocuparse. Rose no volvía. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Llamo al mesero.

− ¿Me traes la cuenta? Iré al sanitario y vuelvo. – el "esmoquinado" chico asintió. Scorpius se puso de pie y fue a buscar a la guapa pelirroja. Espero fuera de la puerta del baño de chicas, viendo un desfile de mujeres hermosas paseándose por ahí. Algunas pasaron más de una vez. – Disculpa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – la mujer rebusco en su cartera y le paso una tarjeta. Scorpius la miró y vio un número y dirección. – No, no te iba a pedir esto. – explico devolviéndole la tarjeta. − ¿Hay alguna chica pelirroja dentro?

− No. – su voz era nasal y desagradable. – No hay ninguna. – El rubio comenzó a preocuparse y tratando de convencerse, se metió al lugar. Muchas de las mujeres que estaban dentro gritaron, pero todas guardaron silencio al ver de quien se trataba. Scorpius miró hacía todos lados. Rose no estaba. Salió presuroso del lugar y se acercó a su mesa. Sobre ella, todavía estaba la cartera de la pelirroja. La tomo, junto con la cuenta y dejando varios billetes regados, muchos más de los que costaba la comida, se fue.

− ¡Sr Malfoy! – el maître corrió para encontrarse con él. Scorpius lo miró frustrado.

− Ya pagué, deje el dinero sobre la mesa.

− La señorita salió hace algunos minutos. Se fue hacía el parque que está más allá. – apuntó con el dedo. Scorpius asintió y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, saco varios billetes.

− Toma y gracias Carlo Ángelo. Cuida mi carro, vendré a buscarlo más tarde. – y salió corriendo.

− Sr Malfoy, es mucho. – le hizo ver casi en un grito.

− Nos veremos en otra ocasión y tendrás que aguantarnos. – Carlo Ángelo no dudaba de eso. Sabía que la guapa pelirroja volvería a comer ahí y el Sr Malfoy le daría en el gusto en todo.

− El amor…

**O.O**

Scorpius corrió por largos minutos para encontrarla, hasta que la vio sentada en una banca, frente a la pileta. Descalza y abrazando sus rodillas. Las luces la iluminaban de una manera especial. Se veía hermosa.

− Nunca esperé que el helado napolitano fuera tan malo. – Rose se sorprendió al verlo sentarse a su lado, descuidadamente y con su camisa a medio abrir. – No lo pediré la próxima vez que venga.

− ¿Lo trajiste? – Scorpius negó. – Tonto.

− ¿Qué paso? – Rose se levantó de hombros y siguió mirando el agua saltar en la pileta. − ¿Dije algo malo?

− No. – respondió bajito. – Quería salir de ahí.

− Pensé que te había gustado.

− Y me gusto, pero no es mi ambiente. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos. – No hagas eso.

− ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice? – Rose se giro a mirarlo y con su cara completamente despejada de todo maquillaje, sonrió.

− Te conozco. – Scorpius sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Por suerte, logro controlar su mano que iba directo a apoyarse en su pecho. Se habría descubierto a sí mismo. – Malfoy, si me hubieses invitado un café en esas cafeterías donde las luces parpadean y los focos fluorescentes hacen un sonido parecido al de las abejas, hubiese aceptado. No tendría que haberme puesto bonita y podría haber sido yo.

− ¿La Colorada que vi ahora no eres tú? – Rose soltó el aire en una pequeña carcajada.

− Si soy yo, pero esto. – apunto a su cuerpo, bajando las piernas y mostrando el vestido. – esto. – apunto a su pelo – y eso. – apunto a los zapatos que estaban tirados al lado de la pileta. – No son yo.

− Colorada, claramente esas cosas no son tú, porque como dije son cosas. – Scorpius tomo su mano. Rose se sonrojo furiosamente. – Tú eres algo mucho más complejo, más diverso. Todos los hombres del lugar te miraban porque eres libre.

− La libertad no existe. – murmuro ella. Scorpius enarco las cejas y la soltó, Rose volvió a sonreír. – Ok, no meteré mis libros filosóficos en esto.

− Sólo en tu cabeza existe esa Colorada que piensa que todo el mundo la juzga por lo que hace. El que estés comiendo en un restaurant donde la comida vale casi lo mismo que tu alquiler, no te hace ser peor persona. Ni siquiera te hace renegar de tus ideales. Simplemente fue una invitación. – tiró un bucle detrás de su oreja. – La frivolidad existe en mí, por pensar que a ti algo así te iba a gustar.

− El problema es que si me gusto. – Scorpius no pudo evitar mirarle los labios.

− Tú misma me dijiste que eras una animalista no-vegetariana, comer en un restaurant de lujo solo te convierte en una animalista no-vegetariana que tiene citas en restaurantes de lujo, pero que sigue siendo ella. − ¿Cita? Rose lo miró con una inocencia que Scorpius tuvo que apretar sus manos en puño para no lanzarse sobre ella. – Hasta tu vestido es algo reciclado. No olvidaré que la vida de este es gracias a uno del porte de una carpa.

− Soy rellenita. Necesito usar ropa ancha. – Scorpius la miro escéptico ¿de verdad pensaba que tenía que esconderse? Sus curvas no eran de "rellenita" sino de una mujer hecha y derecha.

− ¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? – Scorpius carraspeo y miró hacía la pileta. Rose hizo lo mismo. – Tú eres muy bonita.

− Malfoy… − susurro muy sorprendida.

− Ya lo dije. – Rose comenzó a reírse. Scorpius pensó que se había vuelto loca.

− Puedo jurar que te sonrojaste. –el rubio llevo sus manos a las mejillas.

− Es culpa de la luz. – Rose golpeo su hombro y siguió riendo. – Eres la primera mujer a la cual le digo que es bonita y se larga a reír.

− Mi belleza vive en mi risa. – Sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes se posaron en él y les sonrió con ellos. − ¿Vamos? Mañana debo salir temprano, además tengo frío. – la pelirroja se puso de pie, camino hacia sus zapatos, y los tomó, pero no se los puso. Prefirió caminar descalza. Era algo tan de ella. − ¿Te quedarás atornillado a esa banca o vendrás?

− Ponte los zapatos. – casi le ordeno. Rose sin esos tacos, era bastante más pequeña que él. Le llegaba justo al hombro.

− No quiero, me duelen los pies. – Su peinado estaba desordenado, pero se veía muy bonita así, sin contar que todo indicio de maquillaje había desaparecido. El vestido seguía perfecto. − ¿Crees que me hayan guardado mi helado?

− No puedo creer que esperes eso. –Rose hizo un mohín como niña pequeña. – Preguntaré. Súbete a mi espalda, te lastimaras los pies.

− No, de verdad no es necesario. – los ojos plomos de Scorpius le indicaron que no era una pregunta, era una indicación. – Malfoy, en serio.

− Súbete. – se agacho, esperando que ella se subiera. Cuando se iba a poner de pie para regañarla, sintió sus manos apoyarse en sus hombros, para luego sus brazos abrazaron su cuello. Se levantó y Rose por inercia paso sus piernas por las caderas de él.

− Te lastimarás la espalda. Peso mucho. – Scorpius volvió a enrolar los ojos. – Malfoy.

− Colorada, pesas un poco más que un paquete de palomitas. – Rose río en su oreja y respiro en ella.

− ¡Arre caballito! – grito enderezándose. Scorpius se detuvo. – Al parece al caballito no le gusta ser mandado.

− No, no le gusta. — respondió serio.

− Malfoy, se quedo mi bolso en el restaurant. – Scorpius busco en su bolsillo y le paso la pequeña cartera. – Uf, gracias. Acá tengo un chaleco.

− Te hubiese pasado mi camisa, pero el transito se hubiese parado. Soy tan guapo. – Rose saco un pequeño chaleco del bolso y se lo puso, sin bajarse de la espalda del rubio.

− El más guapo es Josh. – Rose iba a seguir hablando, pero Scorpius la hizo saltar.

− Perdón, el caballito pasó por un hoyo. – Rose se aferro nuevamente a su cuello y aspiro su olor. Era tan masculino. – Deja de olerme.

− Es que hueles bien. ¿Qué usas? – pregunto, sin dejar de meter su nariz en el cuelo de él. A Scorpius lo recorrió un escalofrío.

− Orina de dragón. – Scorpius sonrió imaginándose su cara de risa contenisa. – Ya llegamos. – Subió las escaleras con ella todavía en su espalda y la dejo en la parte alta de la escalera, para que se sentará sobre los escalones. Scorpius caminó hacia la puerta del lugar, encontrándose con Carlo Ángelo.

− Sr Malfoy, ¿la encontró? – el rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara hacía afuera, a través del vidrio de la puerta. − ¿Está bien?

− Si, es una fiera. – El hombre asintió con vehemencia. A leguas se notaba que la chica se las traía. – Me mandó a preguntar si le habían guardado su helado.

− Oh, no lo hicimos. – dijo alarmado. – Deme unos minutos. – Scorpius lo espero, sin dejar de mirar a Rose que estaba afuera, sentada en la escalera y mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de la noche. – Tomé. – Le paso un gran pocillo y dentro había una ración gigante de helado napolitano, cubierto con chocolate y fresas.

− Se pondrá muy feliz. – le contó. − ¿Cuánto es?

− Es un regalo de la casa. – Scorpius se asombro. – Es una chica encantadora y es la única que se ha comido más de la mitad de un postre.

− ¿De verdad?

− Las mujeres vienen a aparentar más que a comer, ¿me creería si le dijera que la mitad de la comida la botamos porque no se la comen? – Scorpius negó completamente estupefacto. – Muchas gracias por traerla. El chef está fascinado con ella y me mando a decirle que la trajera otra vez para poder darle a probar muchos de nuestros platos.

− Esperemos acepté.

− Y lo hará. Mario dice que escuchó como en el baño era ninguneada por muchas mujeres, que se referían a ella como gorda. – el rubio se alarmo y giro nuevamente a mirarla. – Es preciosa, sr Malfoy. No la pierda.

Y Scorpius se sintió tentado a no hacerlo.

* * *

_VOLVÍ ! Me prometí a mi misma publicar en un rango máximo de 5 días, y lo estoy cumpliendo al parecer. No saben como adoro escribir este fic, soy feliz xD ! En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿qué opinan? Amé la parte del caballito xDDD, es tan infantil, pero tierno. Scorpius sabe que siente cosas por la pelirroja, pero no quiere detenerse en esa tontería de "plan". Ya veremos que sucede más adelante, por ahora, disfrutemos de este capítulo, donde las cosas acabaron bien y ambos comienzan a conocer facetas desconocidas del otro... se sorprenderán.  
__Un abrazo para todas, respondí sus reviews y me vine directo a publicar. Son lo máximo, las adoro a todas y cada una de ustedes por darse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Llenan mi corazoncito de calor con esos gestos *-*. Cuídese mucho, nos leemos pronto pronto. Antes de Navidad y en una de esas, les dejo un regalo bonito, aunque no prometo nada xDDDD._

_Las quiero !_

_Pd: Emira, ya que te dio fiaca (me imagino que debe significa algo así como "lata" aquí en Chile xD) entrar a tu cuenta, te respondo por acá. A mi también me gusta como Rose hace enojar a Malfoy y las respuestas de él me causan mucha risa. Y de nada po, obviamente la seguiré. Me prometí a mí misma hace mucho tiempo, que nunca dejaría una historia sin terminar (sólo Starlight es mi puntito negro, pero en algún momento la acabaré) y esa será mi regla básica. Cuídate y espero disfrutes de este capítulo :)  
Pd2: Los capítulos comenzarán a ser más largo. Hay varias cosas que quiero meter, así que yo creo que pasaran las 10 páginas algunos. Ojala eso no les moleste (cruzo los deditos) _

_**LilyLoop**_


	9. Nunca más

_**Disclaimer: **__Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux  
**__**Capítulo IX  
**__**Nunca más**_

Rose se encontraba tirada de espaldas mirando el cielo. Las nubes se movían de manera tranquila, siguiendo su ritmo, su momento. Era como si bailaran, brindando un espectáculo a todo aquél que se diera el tiempo de observarlas. Sobre el pasto del patio de la casa de sus padres, disfrutaba del aire que la acariciaba y de la suavidad con la que se movían los árboles. El sonido que hacían, era digno de una tonada de Mozart. Suspiró. Habían pasados 3 días desde esa extraña salida con Scorpius y todavía no lo lograba sacar de su cabeza. Era como si los ojos plomizos del rubio, la persiguieran a cualquier lado que fueran. Sus sonrisas, sus muecas y sus palabras.

− Rose, a almorzar. – la voz de su hermano Hugo la saco un momento de sus pensamientos internos. − ¿Ocurre algo?

− Nada, pulga. Tranquilo. – le decía pulga desde que era pequeño, pero Hugo ya la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros. Tenía la misma corpulencia que su padre y los ojos avellanados de su madre. − ¿Cómo van esos entrenamientos?

− Ya sabes, lo típico. Nos dan bastante duro. – Hugo la abrazó por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras caminaban hacía la casa. Para Rose, el olor de los miembros de su familia era único, y llenarse los pulmones de él, le hacía sentir fuerte. – Se viene la temporada y estará bastante dura ¿iras a verme?

− Claro que sí. – le paso un brazo por la cintura. La dureza de su torso la impresiono. – Oye, te estás convirtiendo en una piedra.

− Dígamos que estos abdominales, valen oro. Mucho oro. – Rose se largo a reír. − ¿Qué te pasa? Si es verdad, según lo que me ha dicho mi agente, un equipo grande de Quiddicht me quiere reclutar.

− Es que no puedo olvidar que hasta los 12 años eras una bolita de grasa. – Hugo la miró feo. – No te enojes, eras hermoso, de verdad. Súper apretable y comible. Siempre tuve ganas de morderte.

− Eres mala. – Rose le pellizco un brazo. – y aparte golpeadora.

−El golpeador acá eres tú, súper estrella. – El guapo pelirrojo le revolvió los rizos. – Hey, campeón, desordenas mi hermoso peinado.

− Como si alguna vez anduvieses peinada. – Rose inflo los cachetes. – Y yo soy el hijo menor… en fin. ¿Cómo está tu movimiento en contra Malfoy inc.?

− Que desagradable el tema, Hugo. – Rose caminó rápido para entrar al hogar. – Mejor comamos, tengo que llenar esta barriga de mucha comida.

− Nunca te llenaras. – ambos entraron a la casa, golpeándose mutuamente y mandándose miradas de enojo fingido.

− Niños, paren – Ron levantó la cabeza del diario y los miró por sobre él. – Herms se enojará.

− Mamá me defiende a mí. Me quiere más. – dijo Hugo, sacándole la lengua.

− Oye, abdominales de oro, te apuesto que no le has contado a tus compañeros de equipo que te hiciste pipí en la cama hasta los 10 años. – el pelirrojo se quiso tirar sobre ella, pero su madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina y con una sola mirada calmó la situación.

− Me alegra saber que todavía me temes.− dijo la delgada, estilizada y hermosa mujer. Dejo en la mesa, la fuente que llevaba en sus manos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que todos se sienten a comer. – Hice una carne que está deliciosa. – Todos dudaron. Hermione podía ser un genio en todas las cosas del universo, pero había una sola que nunca le resultaba y era cocinar. La comida le quedaba horrorosa. – No hagan muecas, todavía no la prueban.

− Podemos pedir pizza. – sugirió Hugo. Herms llevo su mano al pecho. – Es broma, mamá. Comeré de tu rica comida.

− Es nutritiva, por eso tiene mal sabor. – sí, era la mismísima mujer que había salvado a todo el mundo mágico, la que estaba dando esa excusa tan burda. – Tomen asiento. – todos se sentaron y comenzaron a llenar sus platos con comida.

− Hija ¿cómo va todo? – pregunto Ron, mientras se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

− Bastante bien. No me quejo. – Se enfoco en su plato. Sentía un hambre voraz.

− Supe que saliste a cenar con Malfoy. – Rose se atoro, pero tosió solo una vez y carraspeo para poder responder adecuadamente. Su mamá, estaba cortando la carne, mientras sonreía burlonamente. Ron y Hugo la escrudiñaban con la mirada.

− Si. Intentamos llegar a un acuerdo. – fue su escueta respuesta. – Ambos queremos al otro alejado de nuestras vidas y proyectos.

− ¿Sabes lo qué creo? – dijo su padre. – Que tú tienes algo en contra el hijo de Malfoy. Es imposible que habiendo tanto proyecto destructor de flora y fauna, tú siempre termines fijándote en los del rubiecito. ¿Te gusta?

− No, simplemente el aparece justo en los lugares que yo defiendo. Además, si debo salir a cenar con él es porque busco un acuerdo que nos convenga a ambos y así poder llevar a cabos mis proyectos. Haré todo lo necesario para salvar la reserva. – Hermione asintió.

− Cuando tomamos las banderas de algunas causas, debemos ser constantes y trabajar hasta el final. – acoto Hermione, mirándolos a todos. – Rose, yo sé por qué haces todo esto y es algo que va más allá de que te guste o no Malfoy.

− ¿Ven? No todo tiene que ser blanco y negro. Si le rompo un auto, no es porque lo odie. – La castaña de su madre la miró sorprendida. – Tampoco que salga a cenar con él, dice que estoy enamorada de sus huesos.

− ¿Rompiste un auto de Scorpius? – pregunto completamente anonadada su madre. – Oh, por Merlín, estás loca. ¿Qué hiciste?

− ¿Podemos parar? En serio, todo esto es muy agotador. – pidió la pelirroja.

− Tendrías que haberlo pensado cuando se te ocurrió la genial idea de involucrar las cosas materiales de Scorpius en tus luchas. – argumento Hermione para no dejar el tema de lado. − ¿Pagaste algo?

− No, ni siquiera me demandó, mamá. – le dijo ya completamente cansada. – Sabes que no lo hace.

− Rose, eres consciente de que estás al borde de una grave sanción. Has pasado a llevar muchas cosas con todo esto. Sinceramente, temó despertar un día y que me digan que tú estás detenida por algo más que desordenes públicos. – Rose bufó. –No empieces.

− Mamá, lo he dicho en variadas ocasiones; conozco el límite y quizás, si, no lo niego, me excedí con eso de romperle el carro, pero fue porque él había mandando maquinaría pesada a la reserva. La van a destruir. – Exclamo, bastante enojada.

− No la destruirán. Faltan muchos papeles para que eso pase y sabes que yo también tengo que dar la aprobación. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? ¿El impacto ambiental que tendrá todo esto o el hecho de que Scorpius te restriegue casi en la cara lo que está haciendo? Cabe aclarar que aquí eres tú la que se metió sin ser llamada. – Hermione volvió a mirar su plato. Rose se sintió desolada, era como si su madre le hubiese dado la espalda. Se levanto de su silla, haciendo un chirrido con esto.

− Permiso. – Ya bastante tenía con su consciencia y su constante remordimiento, como para que ahora, su propia progenitora, la tratara de esa manera. Ya no era una niña. Era una mujer y se lo demostraría a todo aquél que dudase de eso.

**O.O**

− Puedes venir cincuenta mil veces a mi oficina y seguiré diciéndote que no paso nada relevante en la cena que tuve con Rose. – Scorpius estaba agotado. Habían sido tres días de mucho trabajo, cenas familiares y laborales, además del constante repiqueo que atormentaba su cabeza recordándole todo el día la cara de Rose.

− Lucy me dijo que ella le había dicho que habían disfrutado, pero que no hablaron sobre llegar a un acuerdo. – Nott se sentó frente a su amigo y tomando el bello adorno que estaba encima del escritorio, volvió a hablar. − ¿Tratas de enamorarla, pero nunca referirte al tema hasta que ella esté estúpida por ti y la puedas manejar a tu antojo?

− Andas habiloso, querido Robert. – levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía encima y con una mirada le advertencia, le indico que dejara el objeto donde estaba. Nott lo hizo lentamente, burlándose de él. – Si, en palabras simples de eso se trata el plan.

− ¿Has pensado en los contras? – el rubio asintió. – Entonces tienes claro que sí Rose se llegase a enterar de esto, es capaz de matarte. Si Albus lo sabe, probablemente no sea más tu amigo y si la familia de ella también lo descubre, tu vida se convertirá en un infierno ¿estás dispuesto a correr esos riesgos?

− La verdad es que sí. Si Rose me mata, no tendrá con que entretenerse, así que no lo hará. Albus no se tiene porque enterar de los términos de este seudo plan y su familia tampoco se hará parte. Son cosas bastante distintas. – volvió a mirar sus papeles.

− ¿Si te enamoras? – Scorpius sonrió, pero en ningún momento levantó la cabeza. − ¿Ya estás enamorado?

− ¿Cómo crees? Simplemente me dio risa. No me enamoraré de Weasley. No me gustan las chicas que se creen la gran cosa y te recuerdan todos los días lo empoderadas que son, aparte de refregarte en la cara, la fecha exacta en la cual se les permitió el sufragio a las mujeres en Reino Unido.

− Rose es distinta al resto, Scorpius. – el rubio se levantó de hombros, típico gesto suyo.

− Yo no la mandé a meterse conmigo y con mis cosas. Si hubiese sido más inteligente, no tendría que estar haciendo esto. –sugirió Scorpius, sin dejar de mirar la montonera de pergaminos que había sobre la mesa.

− Hablas como si fuese un suplicio estar con ella y ambos sabemos que no es así. – El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miro con odio. – Estoy siendo sincero.

− ¿No tienes trabajo? – preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa. – En la empresa que trabajas, yo creo que buscan tu eficiencia y metido en mi oficina, no serás eficiente.

− Que bueno que tengo un jefe flexible. – Scorpius levantó una ceja y miró la puerta. – Antes quiero pedirte algo.

− ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el rubio.

− A la fiesta que darás el fin de semana, ¿puedo llevar a Lucy? – El pelinegro se enserio.

− ¿De verdad? – el rubio lo miró sin comprender. – Esa Weasley te gusta ¿eh? Te lo traías bien guardadito. – El rubio comenzó a picarlo y le envió una sonrisa maliciosa. – No creo que sea buena idea que la lleves.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Le contará a Rose sobre tus conquistas? – Scorpius, ya cansado de su primo y de sus preguntas inquisidoras, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para echarlo. – Hey, tranquilo. Solo es una pregunta.

− Que no te contestaré. – Robert supuso entonces que no estaba muy equivocado en sus teorías. – Lleva a Lucy si quieres.

− ¿Y si le cuenta a Rose?

− Que le cuente si quiere. Ya encontraré la forma de volver las cosas a su cauce sin tener que perder mi vida sexual. – respondió, tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia afuera.

− Eres idiota. – El rubio bufo. Otra vez estaba con eso.

− No, soy sensato. Adiós. – Cerró la puerta con fuerza en cuanto salió Nott. Apoyo su frente contra esta y suspiró.

En realidad, no estaba siendo sensato.

**O.O**

Lucy la sostenía de su mano y caminaba presurosa por el lugar, esquivando a todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino.

− ¿Puedes detenerte un momento? ¡Los zapatos me están matando! – grito Rose.

− Si, tienes razón. Descansemos algunos segundos. – Rose agradeció. – También estoy agotada.

− Gracias. – murmuro la guapa pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre una silla. − ¿Por qué vas tan apresurada?

− Tengo una fiesta por la noche y no he elegido el vestuario. – dijo Lucy, quejándose. – Tuve que ir a un desfile y estuvo tremendamente aburrido. Ni te imaginas.

− ¿De quién es la fiesta? – preguntó Rose. Luego de un día muy ajetreado, se había dirigido al callejón Diagon a comprar un par de cosas y comer un helado, pero apenas había posado un pie en el lugar, se encontró con el ciclón pelinaranja.

− De Malfoy. – Lucy siguió acariciando sus tobillos hinchados, mientras Rose se quedo pasmada mirando hacia el frente. – Oh, verdad. ¿No te invitó?

− Obvio que no. – respondió sonriendo. ¿Cómo la iba a invitar? Ni siquiera eran amigos, se intento convencer.

− Bueno, pues yo te invito. – Rose de inmediato se negó, moviendo la cabeza. – No era una pregunta.

− ¿Algún día aceptarás que hay cosas que no quiero hacer? – Lucy fingió pensar unos segundos.

− No. – se puso de pie. – Iremos a comprar un lindo vestido.

− Pero Lucy, ya tengo uno. El que use la otra noche. – le hizo ver la pelirroja. Lucy, poso su mano sobre su pecho, como si la hubiese insultado fuertemente. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Es una asesinato a la moda repetir el mismo vestido. – Rose puso los ojos blancos. – Sabes, el otro día vi un vestido bastante lindo. Es verde, como brillante.

− Ah no. Eso sí que no. Pareceré prostituta. – dijo Rose, negándose rotundamente.

− ¿Entonces aceptas ir? Me parece excelente. – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida. – Si, tú misma cavaste tu tumba.

− Pero Lucy. – La pelinaranja ni siquiera la escuchó. Camino delante de ella y la insto a seguirla. – Por esta vez ganas.

− ¿No es más fácil asumir que en verdad querías ir? – Las cejas que se movían sugerentemente, le causaron risa. − ¡Viste! Te ríes.

− Si, Lucy, lo que tú digas. – dijo cansinamente la Weasley. – ¿Hablas de ese vestido?

− Si, es hermoso – Los ojos de Lucy se encendieron. − ¿Te gusta?

− Es muy apretado y cortó. – rezongó. – No podemos mirar otro.

− No, porque ese usaras. – la tomo de la mano y se adentro con ella a la tienda. En cuanto la dependienta las vio, miró a una con verdadera admiración y a la otra con un leve deje de repugnancia, que harto a la pelinaranja. – Ni se te ocurra decir ningún comentario. ¿Dónde está Alfred? – la mujer la miro sin entender. – Guapa, te hablo del diseñador de ese vestido.

− Señorita, sucede que nosotros no permitimos que citas extraordinarias. Tiene que anunciarse con antelación. – La pelinaranja sintió un tirón por parte de Rose.

− Vamos, Lucy. En casa tengo más ropa… − la hija de Percy, simplemente no la escucho.

− Si Alfred se entera de que no me dejas pasar, créeme que te meterás en problemas. – murmuro con voz contenida.

− Señorita, yo entiendo que necesite un milagro. – miro detrás de ella, dirigiendo su vista a Rose. – pero el sr Alfred no permite que cualquier persona se presente frente a él.

− Marión, ¿necesito que me hagas estás…? ¿Lucy? – pregunto el delgado hombre. Era calvo, pero al parecer por un problema de calvicie, que por seguir una moda.

− La que viste y calza. – La pelinaranja se giro, dejándose ver en todo su apogeo. – Oye Alfred, deberías elegir mejor a tus vendedoras. Ella no ha tenido ninguna decencia para tratarnos. – El hombre se volteo para mirar a su vendedora, que sonrojada, escondía su cara entre sus hombros.

− No hay problema. La chica al parecer se confundió. No seas dura con ella. – Intervino Rose. Como siempre, salvando a todos. – Mi nombre es Rose, Marión. – le dio una sonrisa sincera.

− Hola Rose y disculpa mi trato anterior. – pidió completamente azorada.

− No te preocupes. Todos cometemos errores, solo te pido que no vuelva a pasar. – Rose se acercó a ella y le dio la mano. – Puedo usar ropa colorida y ancha, pero la verdad es que me baño todos los días. Soy una hippie moderna.

− ¿Dime si no es un sol? – le preguntó Lucy al hombre que estaba a su lado y miraba a Rose con real complacencia. – Yo la usaré para alguna colección.

− Y debes prestármela a mí. Ese porte, esa talla y ese cuerpo, merecen ser mostrados. – el hombre se encamino hacía ella. – Alfred, Srta. Rose. Un gustazo conocerla.

− No te está coqueteando. Como la gran mayoría de los diseñadores, es gay. – Rose se mordió el labio.

− Oh, por Merlín. Ese plano merece ser retratado. – grito eufórico. – Eres realmente preciosa.

− Soy natural. – murmuro.

− Lucy, vienes por el vestido verde ¿verdad? – dijo Alfred, sin despegar su vista de Rose.

− Claramente. ¿Quién más que ella para destacarlo? – hasta la dependienta asintió. Ese cabello rojo fuego y ese rostro pálido, se verán maravillosos dentro de él.

− Entonces manos a la obra – Todos se movieron con rapidez. Lucy tomo el maniquí de afuera y lo llevo hacía dentro de la tienda. Alfred buscó unos zapatos que hicieran juego y Marión busco maquillaje. Rose pidió que su pelo cayese sobre su espalda en todo su apogeo. Todos aceptaron, pero le pidieron poder echarle una crema mágica que bajaría el friz y le daría más definición a sus rizos. La pelirroja aceptó.

Una hora más tarde, Rose estaba lista. Se miró al espejo, y la imagen que le devolvió, la dejo sin habla.

El vestido era de manga larga, verde y levemente brillante. Era pegado a su cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel. El escote era en cuadrado y tenía las mangas largas. Era bastante corto, con suerte llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, pero no se veía vulgar.

El maquillaje era leve, como siempre y los zapatos eran negros, bastante altos. Amarró unas horquillas a los lados del cabello, despejando su cara. Todos suspiraron con complacencia en cuanto la vieron moverse con el vestido. Alfred hizo un hechizo para que este no se moviera de su lugar. Las medias eran transparentes. Rose se veía estupendamente sensual.

La primera vez se veía bonita, está vez se mostraba como una verdadera mujer que salía a disfrutar de la noche, aunque sus ojos todavía tenían esa típica inocencia que envolvía.

− ¿No estoy sobrecargada? – los tres negaron.

− Los milagros no existen. Tú eres hermosa. – Dijo la mujer, siendo replicada por Lucy y Alfred.

− Gracias, ¿cuánto es? – Alfred abrió la boca ofendido en cuanto Rose le preguntó. − ¿Dije algo malo?

− Te lo regalo. Nunca a nadie se le vería mejor. – Rose iba a negarse. – Pero espérate, este regalo viene con condiciones. Necesito que digas quien es el diseñador cuando te pregunten y en cuanto tengas un tiempo, te quiero por acá, lista y dispuesta para ser la cara visible de mi tienda. Contigo vendería el triple de lo que ya vendo. Eres realmente bella. – Lucy sonreía abiertamente.

− Bueno, Alfred. Acepto. – dijo la pelirroja, bajando la cabeza. − ¿Qué hora es?

− Son las 10 y media de la noche… ¿qué? No puede ser tan tarde. – todos se sorprendieron. Lucy miró su celular, que había dejado en silencio cuando se pusieron a trabajar en Rose. Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas, todas de Nott.

− Me matará. – dijo la pelinaranja. – Alfred, ¿tienes un vestido que me puedas prestar? Ando así y no quiero verme tan simple. – Alfred la miró de pies a cabeza, como escaneándola.

− Claro que sí. – lo vieron entrar a la parte trasera del lugar y entre unas cajas, saco un pequeño vestido azul, con una gran rosa en la cintura, de espalda descubierta y sin brazos. Su corte era un poco más cuadrado, pero se veía espectacular. Lucy se desvistió ahí mismo y se puso el vestido.

− ¿Por qué andas con ropa interior de encaje? – Lucy se mordió el labio. Típico gesto de las primas Weasley.

− Digamos que me encontraré con alguien. – Rose movió la cabeza.

− No me vayas a dejar sola. – le pidió. Lucy se encargaría de que su prima no estuviese sola.

− Obvio que no.

Luego de las despedidas habituales y prometiéndose mutuamente volver a verse, las chicas se largaron. El callejón Diagon estaba vacío, aunque no se veía tenebroso. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y la brisa tibia que corría, atribuible al verano, las envolvía de manera suave. Llegaron presurosas a la salida del lugar.

Cuando pasaron por el Calderos Chorreantes, los silbidos empezaron y no pararon hasta que estuvieron arriba de un taxi, dirigiéndose a la mansión de Scorpius, donde sería la fiesta y donde también hacía todas sus celebraciones. El departamento, que era donde vivía habitualmente, lo ocupaba de manera privada. Se metía solo la gente que quería y nunca jamás se le ocurriría hacer una fiesta ahí. Era como su templo.

Las chicas pagaron y se bajaron frente a las gruesas rejas. En cuanto el conductor del taxi desapareció, Lucy hizo un movimiento de varita. Los hierros se volvieron invisibles.

− El hechizo era la invitación. – murmuro cuando sintió la mirada sorprendida de su prima. – Nott me lo dijo.

− ¿Con él te acuestas? – Lucy asintió sin tapujos. – Vaya, me sorprende.

− Rose, con Nott desde que salimos de Hogwarts, nos acostamos.

− No te creo. – dijo sorprendida. – Nunca espere que algo así pasara.

− Digamos que siempre me gusto y cuando se dio la ocasión, no la desaproveche. Seguimos juntos luego de 4 años. Se podría decir que nos gusta tenernos.

− Yo creo que lo quieres. – Lucy se detuvo.

− Si, lo quiero, pero Nott no es un hombre para amar, Rose. – fue su escueta respuesta y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta, para tocar el timbre. – Nada de esto a nadie. Me gusta mantenerlo en la privacidad.

− No ando por el mundo chismorreando. – Dijo Rose ofendida.

− Lo sé, pero nunca está de más recalcar las cosas. – Rose le hizo una mueca. − ¿Vienes lista a matar?

− Si, con la mirada. – ambas rieron. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y el sonido ensordecedor de la música las golpeo. Todos bailaban completamente apretados, con vasos llenos de alcohol y al parecer, fumando cosas de dudosa procedencia. En una esquina del lugar, vio a una pareja comerse a besos y un poco más allá, estaba su primo Albus arrinconando a una chica… infaltable. − ¿Por qué nunca me invitan a estas fiestas?

− Para mí también es la primera vez. – rezongó ella, uniéndose a su reclamo. – En fin, disfrutemos de está. – las dos caminaron hacia el patio, para encontrarse con algún conocido. Fuera, había una gran piscina y alrededor de ella, habían varios grupos de personas conversando entre ellos. Era más calmado que adentro y el aire era menos sofocado. Rose distinguió a la distancia a su prima Lily y Roxanne.

− ¿Ustedes? – pregunto una sorprendida, pero feliz Lily. – Rose, te ves espectacular. – la pelirroja se sonrojo. – me siento una alpargata al lado tuyo.

− Yo he venido todo el camino sintiéndolo, pero la verdad, me alegro demasiado. Está divina ¿no? – Lucy parecía una madre presentando a su hija y diciéndole a todo el mundo lo linda que era.

− Rose eres la más guapa de todas. – aporto Roxanne. – Mira a tu alrededor. – Rose hizo un leve escaneo a por el lugar y no podía negar que varios de los chicos la miraban, e incluso más de un le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. − ¿Te das cuenta?

− Amo ese trasero respingadito. – grito Lily, posándose tras ella y agarrándolo con fuerza. – Dime qué haces.

− Caminar y subir cerros. – Lily miró a Lucy a Roxanne.

− Para la próxima subida a un cerro, inclúyenos. – Rose asintió riendo. − ¿No vieron a Lorcan?

− No, llegamos recién ¿dónde fue?

− Dijo que irían a buscar no sé qué cosa junto a Lysander y Nott. – Lucy esperaba que los novios de sus primas llegasen pronto. Quería ver al pelinegro. – Scorpius también los acompaño.

− ¿Dejo la casa sola? – preguntó Rose.

− No, subieron al tercer piso, nada más. – Lucy y Rose asintieron a la respuesta de Roxanne. − ¿Quieren algo?

− Un jugo. – las tres miraron a Rose como si fuese un bicho raro − ¿qué?

− No tomarás ningún jugo, tonta. Venimos a pasarlo bien y alcohol puro será el que pasaras por tu garganta. – dijo Lucy. – Vamos, ¿ronda de Whisky de fuego? – Roxanne y Lily asintieron. –Hey, cariño. – el chico tembloroso se acercó a ellas. Las miro sonrojado. – No te pongas nervioso. Aun no comemos.

− ¿Qué desean? – aunque trato de engruesar la voz, fue inevitable que al final le saliera un leve gallito. No se rieron, pero si lo miraron con comprensión.

− Tráenos mucho whisky. Si puede ser la botella, estaría bien. – la pelirroja tomo el brazo de su prima. − ¿Qué ocurre?

− Es demasiado. – le respondió bajito.

− Rose, suéltate. – la pelirroja aceptó a regañadientes.

Comenzaron a tomar de manera pausada, pero constante. A la hora después, las cuatros estaban complemente borrachas y apenas si se podían mantener en pie.

− Les cuento otra. El otro día, Lorcan se disfrazo de policía y me amarro a la cama. Se veía ridículo, pero me aguanté las ganas de reír. Al final, se me olvido todo con el buen sexo que me dio, aunque fue de película cómica verlo disfrazado. – Todas se largaron a reír. Cada una contaba anécdotas de sus parejas. Hasta Lucy, que le había cambiado el nombre a Nott para no dejarse en evidencia, conto infidencias de él. Rose, que no tenía un historial amoroso muy largo, simplemente se reía disfrutando de cada una de las historias. − ¿Saben que fue lo más divertido de todo? – todas negaron agarrándose la panza. – Que se puso un bigote negro ¡y él es rubio! – las cuatro reventaron en risotadas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, aunque no les importó.

− Oh, por Merlín. – dijo Lucy, limpiándose las lagrimas de tanta risa. – Mínimo una foto.

− No, es mío. –Dijo Lily mirándola de reojo. – Tú quédate con Steven.

− Si, Steven. – murmuro Rose, ganándose un codazo por parte de su prima – Oye ¿y los chicos? Siento que llevamos mucho tiempo acá y no ha aparecido ninguno.

− No lo sé. – respondió levantándose de hombros y siguió riendo. – Lys me dijo que iban a ver algo y volvían, pero no ha vuelto. – volvió a reventar en carcajadas, seguida por Lily y Lucy.

Rose giró su cabeza hacía la derecha cuando se sintió observada. Trato de enfocar la vista, dado que por el alcohol y la poca luminosidad, no lograba ver bien. De entre las sombras, salió un guapo castaño que caminó directamente a ella. La pelirroja miró hacia el otro lado, esperando encontrarse con alguna otra chica a la cual se pudiese estar dirigiendo, pero los ojos del tipo estaban fijos en ella.

− ¿Es mi idea o ese papote viene directo hacía acá? – pregunto Lucy. Todas se voltearon a mirarlo.

Era alto, fornido y con un pelo castaño brillante. Rose pensó que si sonreía, era muy probable que esta fuera tan blanca, digna de una marca de dentífricos y con olor a menta.

− Por Merlín, viene hacía Rose. – murmuró Lucy. Rose busco la mirada de su prima y la miró con temor. – confía en ti.

− Hola. – su voz era ronca y un poco rasposa. – Mark. – estiro su mano hacía la guapa pelirroja.

− Rose. – respondió temblorosa. − ¿Necesitas algo? – sonoro fue el golpe que Lucy se dio en la frente, completamente superada por la pregunta que había hecho.

− La verdad es que necesito saber quién eres, de dónde eres y por sobre todo, saber tu número. – respondió coqueteando abiertamente. Se acuclillo frente a ella y la miró con fijeza. Sus ojos eran dorados. − ¿Me aceptarías un trago?

− No consumo alcohol. – la risa ahogada de sus primas le hizo recordar que estaba completamente borracha y eso no le pasaba a una no-bebedora. –O sea, ahora no quiero consumir alcohol. Ya he tomado mucho y estoy ebria, y si sigo tomando seguiré hablando sin parar y no creo que quieras escuchar mi parloteo… − Lucy volvió a pegarle en las costillas. –Perdón, ya estoy envalentonada.

− Ven. – le tendió la mano. Rose miró a sus primas y espero encontrarse con reticencia de su parte, pero las tres la estaban instando a que fuera con ese papucho.

Se levantó, pero tuvo que afirmarse del brazo fuerte y grueso del chico, porque un mareo la azoto de manera brutal. Mark la miró con una sonrisa burlona, pero Rose no le tomo importancia.

− ¿Dónde quieres ir? – El castaño simplemente tomo su brazo y la guío hacia un lugar más apartado de la piscina. Rose mientras caminaba, miró hacia atrás y descubrió a sus primas casi aplaudiendo, felices de verla ligando.

Quizás era el momento de disfrutar, porque ese día se sentía sexy y guapa. Ya mañana pensaría si había tomado una buena decisión.

**O.O**

Scorpius caminaba por el lugar esquivando cuerpos y bultos. Ya varios habían sido dados de baja por culpa del alcohol. Detrás de él, caminaba Nott, Lorcan, Lysander y James. El rubio venía medianamente ofuscado. A los gemelos y James los habían tomado detenidos por pillarlos haciendo pis en la vía publica. La policía Muggle no los quería soltar, así que tuvo que pagar la fianza de los tres, teniendo que desembolsar casi cinco mil libras esterlinas para liberarlos. Ya llegaría el momento donde les cobraría y con interés, para que razonaran.

Nott que también venía molesto, porque Lucy no había llegado, aparte de haber tenido que ir a rescatar a esos tres idiotas, que además, se reían de su gracia, sintió unas ganas locas de ahorcarlos. Por ahora se contendría y con ayuda de Scorpius les haría pagar. ¿Cómo eran tan idiotas de ponerse a mear fuera de un palacio? Los muy imbéciles habían salido de la fiesta para buscar alcohol Muggle y encontrar un poco de hierba, porque al trío le gustaba fumarse una que otra cosa "pa la mente" como decía Lorcan.

− Mis pelotas – Dijo por lo bajo Nott.

Miró la espalda de su primo completamente tensa. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba furioso. No estaba disfrutando de su fiesta y tampoco de su nueva chica: Kimberly. Una conocida modelo de farándula mágica. Después lo tendría que ver reclamando contra los diarios por hacerse eco de esa relación tan superficial… culpa de él por querer agarrarse a todas las chicas con tetas de goma.

− Robert, ¿viste que dibujé una flor con mi meado? – El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco. James era un idiota supremo. –Nadie entiende mi arte.

− Jamsie, nadie quiere entender tu arte. Yo creo que vacié mi vejiga por el resto de mi vida. – dijo Lorcan. – ni cuando la policía me estaba esposando pude parar.

Eso fue divertido. Todos rieron, hasta Scorpius. En cuanto llegaron a las afuera, escucharon unas risotadas fuertes. Buscaron de donde provenían y vieron a las tres chicas riendo sin parar. Lorcan y Lys caminaron presurosos para estar con sus chicas, mientras Nott no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente. Lucy, que se sintió observada, volteo y lo vio parado un poco más allá, al lado de Scorpius que los miraba con complicidad. La pelinaranja se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

− ¿Y tú? – preguntó, ignorando al rubio y al moreno de su primo. James que estaba completamente ebrio y drogado, se adentro a la casa para buscar donde pernoctar. No sabía si en un buen par de pechos o en un trasero estratosférico. En la mañana descubrirían por cual se había decidido.

− Pensé que no ibas a venir. – dijo Nott, tomándola del brazo al ver lo tambaleante que estaba.

− Llegué hace mucho rato. – respondió ella, para luego mirar a Scorpius. – gracias por invitarnos.

− De nada. – dijo él ¿por qué hablaba en plural?

− ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

− Es que estaba con Rose y pasamos a comprar un par de cosas para venir. – Scorpius abrió sus ojos desmedidamente, igual que Nott.

− ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó el rubio de inmediato.

− Está por allá. – apunto hacía un lado, pero no había nadie. – Oh, recién estaba ahí. Un chico la invito a conversar y se fue con él.

Nott miró a Scorpius. El rubio se revolvió el pelo con una mano. Enterarse de que Rose andaba por ahí con algún tipejo le había sentado bastante desagradable.

− Quizás era un viejo conocido. – inquirió el pelinegro, intentado tranquilizar a su primo. – Dudo que se haya ido así como así.

− La verdad es que no lo conocía. – Lucy comenzó a preocuparse. Habían instado a Rose para que se fuera con un tipejo que nunca habían visto y ahora se encontraba desaparecida. – Incluso se tuvo que presentar… oh, por Merlín, ¿Si le paso algo? –la pelinaranja se tomo la cabeza.

− ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Lucy rebusco en su mente.

− Mark. Alto y castaño. – dijo. Scorpius salió de la terraza y se adentro al gigante patio que estaba lleno de arboles y pasto. Necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja. Si le pasaba algo, era capaz de matar al maldito.

− Colorada. – murmuró. Pasado 5 minutos, todavía no daba con ellos. Volvió a acercarse a la piscina. Lucy y Nott estaban abrazados. La pelinaranja se encontraba muy asustada. –Nott ¿no han vuelto?

− No. Vamos, te acompañaré. – miro a Lucy. – quédate acá.

− Soy una idiota. –la pelinaranja se acerco a sus primas, que sonreían junto a sus novios. – Rox, Lils.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Lily, levantándose.

− Rose desapareció con el tipo. Scorpius salió a buscarla, pero no la encuentran. A lo mejor era malo y le está haciendo algo. – dijo Lucy, mirando con temor a sus primas y temblando. –Somos unas tontas. La dejamos sola y borracha con un completo desconocido. – grito, recriminándose.

Lorcan y Lys reaccionaron de su idiotez, y se lanzaron por todo el lugar a buscarla, ayudando al rubio y al pelinegro. Mientras las primas, se metieron a la casa para buscarla.

Pasado diez minutos, los chicos se encontraron en el medio del patio.

− ¿La vieron? – Pregunto Nott, porque Scorpius estaba asustado y casi ni hablaba. Todos negaron. – Maldita sea ¿Dónde estará?

− Voy al lago. Puede haber caído. – aviso Scorpius. Corrieron todos hacia el lugar y se encontraron de frente con un tipo que calzaba perfecto con las características que había dado Lucy. Venía casi corriendo, como escapando – Tú ¿Dónde mierda esta?

− No sé, de repente la vi meterse al lago y desapareció de mi vista. – Scorpius sintió su cuerpo helarse por completo. Rose podría estar ahogándose.

Corrió como desaforado para llegar al lugar. A la orilla encontró unos zapatos. Obviamente eran de la chica. Estaba todo oscuro, así que saco su varita.

− Lumus. – la luz apareció iluminando todo el lugar. Detrás de él estaba Lys y Lorcan. Nott se había quedado aclarando ciertas cosas con el tipo. Los también alumbraron. – Rose, Rose. – murmuró completamente paralizado por el miedo.

Si le pasaba algo… ni siquiera quería pensar. Su corazón parecía una roca en su pecho y le estaba partiendo con cada latido.

− ¡Scorpius! – un grito se escucho, rompiendo el silencio de forma brutal. − ¡Scorpius! – volvió a gritar. El rubio dirigió su varita hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz y ahí la vio.

Estaba sobre una roca, completamente mojada, con su pelo estilando y su vestido resbalando por los hombros. En sus manos, un pequeño cachorro de lobo, aullaba.

Rose se había tirado a salvarlo.

− ¡Colorada! ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? – preguntó Scorpius. Rose temblaba de frío y miedo. Lys y Lorcan apuntaron hacía ella y suspiraron aliviados.

− No lo sé, pero ayúdame. – susurro, al borde del llanto. A Scorpius se le apretó el corazón de pura ternura. Ella lo necesitaba a él.

− No dejen de alumbrar. – Scorpius se saco los zapatos, la camisa y los jeans. Necesitaba estar lo más liviano para llegar rápido a su lado.

− Scorpius, es peligroso. – dijo Nott caminando hacía él.

− Si se resbala y cae, morirá y no puedo vivir con eso. – le respondió. Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos. Nott esbozo una sonrisa y con su varita invoco una cuerda larga, amarrándola a un árbol y dándosela a Scorpius para que se afirmara.

− Éxito. – El rubio se lanzó al agua helada y braceo desesperado hacía la chica. La corriente era fuerte y las rocas golpeaban inclementes contras sus piernas. Más de alguna había pasado por sus costillas. Era muy probable que la pelirroja estuviese mucho más herida que él.

− Rose. – dijo cuando llego a la roca, apoyándose en ella. – Tienes que confiar en mí.

− Scorpius. – se puso a llorar. El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba borracha. Le hirvió la sangre en pensar que se había alejado con un hombre hasta la orilla del lago y además se había lanzado a él para rescatar a un animal. – Confió mucho en ti.

− Ven, agáchate. – Rose se sentó sobre la roca y resbalo lentamente por ella, para caer nuevamente al agua. El cachorrito seguía en sus brazos.

− Tenemos que salvarlo. – le dijo al rubio. – no lo dejaremos acá.

− No, Colorada. No lo dejaremos acá. – la tranquilizo. – agárrate de mi cuello. – Rose se envolvió con fuerza en su cuello. El otro brazo agarraba con fuerza al cachorro. – me apretas.

− Tengo miedo. – le dijo. – pero tú me salvarás. – Rose tenía la certeza de que Scorpius jamás la dejaría abandonada. − ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá?

− Llevo mucho buscándote. – Rose se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Los grises se cruzaron con los azules. La pelirroja se sintió en casa. – Vamos.

Scorpius la agarro de la cintura y comenzó a afirmarse de la cuerda para llegar hasta el otro lado. Rose se quejo, al parecer una roca la había golpeado. El rubio aceleró más el paso. Cuando estuvieron del otro lado, los chicos levantaron a Rose y Scorpius se afirmo del brazo de Nott. La pelirroja dejo al cachorro en el suelo, este primero se sacudió y luego de darle una larga mirada corrió despavorido. Rose seguía temblando sin parar.

−Scorpius, debemos llevarla dentro. Debe estar con hipotermia. – informo Nott, acercándose a la chica para calentarla. El rubio se puso sus pantalones y tomo su camisa, para usarla como toalla, secando la cara de Rose. Lorcan se saco el poleron y lo lanzó a Nott para que se lo pusiera.

− Lo lamento. – murmuró apenada. – Arruine tu fiesta. Por eso nunca me invitas. – Scorpius levantó sus ojos, dejando la tarea de secarla momentáneamente de lado. La vio tan débil y expuesta, que de solo pensar que ese cachorro no hubiese estado en peligro, Rose estaría retozando con el imbécil que la había abandonado.

− No te invito porque este no es tu ambiente. – le argumento. – Ponte esto.

−Estoy muy mojada. Lo estropeare. – Lorcan bufó.

− Póntelo, o me enojaré. – le dijo el rubio novio de su prima. Rose asintió y se lo puso, pero no saco sus manos de inmediato por el poleron. Tomo el vestido y lo bajo, quedando solo con la falda puesta.

− Gracias. – dijo, mientras envolvía sus brazos en los del poleron. Le quedaba gigante, pero para los cuatro hombres, se veía adorable. A Rose le tembló el labio inferior y miró a Scorpius con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado y todavía con la adrenalina a flor de piel. − ¿El imbécil te hizo algo? – Rose negó, secando sus lagrimas con las mangas largas del poleron.

− Soy una tonta. – dijo y se lanzó a abrazar al rubio. Todos sabían del odio que ella le profesaba a Scorpius, pero verla ahí tan indefensa y rogando ser protegida por él, también dejo al descubierto que detrás de todo eso, había mucho más. El rubio la apretó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y cuello. Sentirla le hacía respirar tranquilo.

− Vamos, Colorada. – acaricio su espalda. – A ti te gusta arruinarme. Esto no me molesta. – intento hacerla reír, aunque Nott movió la cabeza como diciendo: "que idiota". – Vamos adentro para que te puedas calentar.

− No me dejes sola. – le pidió entre lagrimas, sin soltarse de su cuerpo. – Por favor.

− No te dejaré. – Nott le paso su chaqueta a Scorpius, y este en vez de envolverse con ella, la puso sobre los hombros de Rose. Lys lanzó un hechizo secador para ambos, siendo agradecido mudamente por el rubio. – Colorada, no puedo caminar si no me sueltas.

− No quiero soltarte. – dijo apoyando su mejilla en su hombro, como niña pequeña. Los gemelos sonrieron mirándolo con picardía y Nott golpeo su espalda.

− Iré a avisarle a las chicas que todo está bien. – dijo el pelinegro. – Vamos Scarmander, dejemos que Scorpius se ingenie en como caminar con Rose sin ser soltado.

− Que graciosos. – dijo el rubio sarcásticamente. Los vio alejarse. – Colorada.

− Muero de sueño. – Scorpius recordó que la pelirroja estaba ebria.

No le quedo de otra que tomarla de las piernas y caminar con ella por todo el lugar, agarrada de su cuello, sin soltarlo ni un poquito. Cuando las chicas lo vieron salir de entre los arboles con Rose en sus brazos, corrieron hacía él.

− ¿Está bien? – dijo Lily, limpiando sus lagrimas. − ¿Por qué la llevas así?

− Se quedo dormida. – le respondió, sin parar de caminar. La llevaría a su cuarto para que se bañara y la durmiera.

− Somos unas tontas. – se reprocho la morena. – Nunca más volveremos a tomar.

− El idiota no le hizo nada. Ella se lanzó al agua a salvar un cachorro. – Las tres se enternecieron, pero Lucy tapo su boca.

− Se pudo haber ahogado. Esta borracha. – Scorpius asintió.

− Pero no se ahogo. – les dijo, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo y a sus nervios, de que ella estaba bien en sus brazos. Solo estaba cansada. – la llevo arriba. Por la mañana yo mismo la llevaré a su casa.

− Gracias y perdón. – dijo Lucy. – No debí haberla traído.

− No Lucy, Rose puede venir las veces que quiera, pero avísame para estar al lado de ella y no volvamos a pasar algo parecido. – La pelinaranja asintió. – Nos vemos. Bajo en un rato.

− Dudo que te deje. – le dijo Lily. Se acerco a su mejilla y lo beso. – Gracias Scorpius, eres lo mejor.

− No, hice lo que tenía que hacer. – dijo modestamente. – Cuídense y cuiden a los idiotas de sus novios. También felicítenlos, ayudaron mucho. – Rox y Lily corrieron hacia ellos. – Lucy, tranquila. Está bien.

− Es que pudo haberle pasado algo peor. Si hubieses llegado más tarde. – Scorpius no quiso pensar en ese escenario. Era asfixiante. – Dile que me llame en cuanto esté en casa.

− Yo le diré. – concluyo para seguir caminando.

Cuando entro a su cuarto, que se encontraba en la tercera planta, la poso sobre la cama e intento zafarse de sus brazos, pero Rose no cedió en su agarre.

− Scorpius, no te vayas. – murmuro entre sueños.

− Rose, necesito que te metas a la tina y calientes tu cuerpo. Sigues estando helada. – Rose arisco la nariz como niña pequeña.

Scorpius volvió a tomarla para llevarla al baño. Y la deposito en el suelo. Rose abrió sus ojitos azules. Limpios y brillantes. Su corazón salto con fuerza.

− ¿No te irás? – le preguntó temerosa.

− No, báñate luego. También tengo frío. – la pelirroja se giro y comenzó a desvestirse. – Te espero afuera. – dijo Scorpius, escapando. La idea de verla desnuda le fascinaba, pero no quería que fuera en esas circunstancias, además, tenía que darle su privacidad.

− Bueno. – Scorpius salió presuroso y se sentó sobre la cama. Todavía estaba descamisado.

No quería pensar, pero fue inevitable. Verla gritar su nombre y diciéndole que confiaba en él, lo sobrecogía. Ella era como ese pequeño cachorrito y él quería rescatarla siempre que estuviese en peligro. No quería que nadie la lastimara, aunque era consciente de que él lo haría mucho en cuanto ella se enterara de todo. Intento justificar diciéndose que era por su bien, pero aun así, no le parecía una excusa decente.

− Colorada. – murmuró. ¿Habría llegado a los besos con el castaño? La idea le carcomía el pecho. Su vestido era tan lindo y su pelo estaba tan hermoso. Era ella en todo su apogeo, por lo mismo, ese idiota se había acercado a hablarle y él no había estado ahí para espantarlo.

Le hervía la sangre pensar en eso. Si hubiese sabido que se encontraba en su fiesta, habría dejado a los chicos botados, y se hubiese quedado con ella, cuidándola, pero no sabía y tuvo que ir a salvarle el culo a los gemelos y James. Idiotas… todos eran unos idiotas.

− Terminé. – salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Su pelo estaba esponjado y medianamente seco. A Scorpius se le secó la boca.

− Voy a bañarme. – se metió al baño y apoyo su cabeza en la puerta. Verla así, descalza y solo cubierta por esa cosa, lo hizo temblar. Bajo su mirada y vio su ropa tirada sobre el piso. Sonrió. Siempre tan desordenada. En cuanto la levantó, cayó una pieza fundamental. Su tanga.

La tomo con un dedo y la alzo en el aire. Se la imagino a ella con eso puesto y su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato. Quiso guardarla, pero considero que era de pervertido. La devolvió nuevamente y la siguió mirando. Negra con dorado, estaba hecha para ser arrancada con los dientes. Miro sus pantalones. La erección era notable. Una ducha de agua helada nunca estaba de más.

**O.O**

− Lucy ¿Qué pasa? – Nott la miraba sin entender. Se encontraban en el departamento de ella, compartiendo besos y caricias, pero la pelinaranja estaba ida. − ¿no quieres?

− ¿Podemos dormir? – El pelinegro la miró sin comprender. – Abrázame Robert, toda la noche. – Nott seguía confundido, pero no se negó a darle en el gusto. – Soy una tonta.

− ¿Seguirás con eso? – le pregunto, abrazándola por la espalda y escondiendo la nariz en su cuello.

− Rose pudo haber muerto. − Nott no quería pensarlo, pero Lucy no estaba errada. Si Scorpius no hubiese llegado a tiempo, quizás sería otra la historia. De solo imaginarlo, la piel se le erizaba.

− Pero no fue así. Rose está bien y siendo cuidada por Scorpius. – le recordó a la pelinaranja, intentando serenarla.

− Scorpius la dejará en su cama para irse a tirar con otra. – el pelinegro bufo. La fama de su primo era indefendible. – debí habérmela traído para acá.

− Scorpius no la dejará sola. No puede y no quiere. – Lucy se giro en sus brazos. – Confía en él, Lucy. Piensa que él se tiró a salvarla, él la llevo a casa. Él fue el primero en salir a buscarla. Dale esa chance.

− ¿Por qué eres así? Siempre defiendes a los que quieres. – La pelinaranja delineo la nariz de Nott con su dedo. − ¿A mí también me defenderás de los malos?

− Si, Lucy. Lo haré. – La hija de Percy se lanzó a los labios de Nott, como si de un oasis se tratará. − ¿Ahora quieres? – pregunto deseoso.

− Sólo si tú lo deseas. Yo simplemente quiero estar contigo. – A Nott, el corazón se le disparó. Era como si una metralleta estuviera haciendo latir su pecho. Lucy lo sintió. − ¿Te dará algo?

− No, tranquila. – le respondió jadeante. – Durmamos. –Lucy se separo un poco y termino de sacarse la ropa que estaba a medio sacar, quedando solo con la ropa interior. Nott la siguió, aunque él prefirió desnudarse.

− Eso es cruel. – le dijo, mirándolo con los mofletes hinchados.

− Ven acá, tonta. – Lucy se tiró sobre él. Nott aprovecho su descuido y desabrocho su brasier. Cuando la pelinaranja se dio cuenta, ya su lindo sostén se encontraba tirado en alguna parte de la habitación. Quedo solo en tanga. – Sácatela.

− Terminaremos haciéndolo. – Nott bufó, haciéndose el desentendido. – Te conozco, Robert.

− Vamos, sácatela. – Lucy a regañadientes fingidos, se saco la última prenda. En cuanto la tuvo en su mano, miró a Nott con una ceja alzada.

− ¿Listo, compañero?

−Listo compañera. – respondió Nott, mirándola desde su almohada. Lucy se acurruco a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo y sintiéndose envuelta por el hombre. – Si despiertas a media noche con ganas de "regalonear", no dudes en pedírmelo. – Lucy alzó su cabeza y beso el mentón del pelinegro.

− Eres guapísimo. – Nott le sonrió. – pero estoy ebria, así que mi realidad está un poco tergiversada. Dame un beso. −el pelinegro la beso. – buenas noches.

Y así abrazados, esperaron la mañana, que traería un fuerte dolor de cabeza para la chica y tremenda erección imposible de bajar para el chico.

**O.O**

Scorpius salió de la ducha, secando su cabello con una toalla y unos pantalones sueltos cayendo por sus caderas. Con la mirada buscó a Rose. Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con la toalla aun envolviéndola.

− Te enfermaras. – vaticino el rubio, caminando hacía la pelirroja. Rose, levantó su vista y con ternura le sonrió. − ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

− Porque no tengo que ponerme, supongo. – respondió irónicamente. − ¿Tienes ropa? – el rubio camino hacia otra puerta. Era el armario. Scorpius se acercó a ella con una polera y un bóxer para que usara de pantalón, en las manos.

− Toma esta. – la pelirroja asintió y esperó que él se diera vuelta para cambiarse. – me giraré.

− Scorpius ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – el rubio hizo un sonido parecida al de un asentimiento. Seguía de espaldas a ellas, solo escuchándola moverse, poniéndose el improvisado pijama. − ¿Bajaras?

− ¿A la fiesta? – Rose le dio un tímido si. – No. Mis amigos cercanos ya se largaron y la verdad, no me interesa mucho. ¿Estás lista?

− Si. – Scorpius se giro. Al verla con su polera suelta y un bóxer de su pertenencia cubriendo sus partes, Scorpius se sintió feliz y excitado, aunque se contuvo. Ya no era un chico de 14 años. − ¿Dormirás acá?

− ¿No te molesta? – la pelirroja negó. − ¿De verdad?

− No me hago problema por este tipo de cosas. – confidencio la guapa pelirroja. – Estoy ebria todavía. Quizás se me suelte la lengua y diga cosas raras. Procura olvidarlas por la mañana.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír sorprendido. Rose era una loca, pero loca linda.

− Metete a la cama. – La pelirroja se lanzó a la cama y eligió el lado derecho. Scorpius quiso reclamarle, diciendo que ese era su lado, pero se aguanto. Paso a segundo plano. – Creo que estamos durmiendo juntos muy seguido. – se burlo Scorpius. En cuanto las mejillas de Rose se arrebolaron, el rubio rió abiertamente.

− Puede ser, pero ¿para qué darle vueltas? Ya pasaron o pasaran, como en este caso. ¿Te meterás? – El rubio camino hacia el lado obligado, y se acomodo para meterse bajo las tapas. − ¿No usas polera?

− Generalmente duermo desnudo, pero como no quiero que arranques por ver tanta belleza junta, me contengo. – Rose lo miró incrédula, hasta que reventó en risas, contagiando al rubio. – Hey, dañas mi orgullo.

− Tonto. – su pelo revuelto, sus ojos brillantes y su boca roja, eran tanta tentación para el rubio, que tuvo que pensar en cosas asquerosas para no tirarse sobre ella. James haciendo una flor con su meado y Lorcan meando los pantalones de los policías, parecían ser buenas opciones para distraer a su mente y a su cuerpo. Se echo en su lado, y de espaldas, admiro el cielo del cuarto. − ¿Cuál es tu plan para que los pacifistas paremos contra tu proyecto?

− ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? – le pregunto ido, tranquilo y sin mirarla.

Rose se acomodo de costado, para mirarlo. Su perfil casi aristocrático, esa nariz recta, esa boca delgada pero precisa y su pelo desordenado, sin contar con ese torso digno de un jugador de Quiddicht en vez de un empresario, le parecieron tan perfectamente simétricos y exactos. Era como estar con el ejemplo viviente de la belleza masculina. Scorpius podía dárselas de galán donde quisiera, porque verdaderamente, era un ser divino.

− No sé de qué hablarte, y no tengo sueño. – se sinceró la pelirroja. – Podemos adelantar trabajo.

− Colorada, no quiero adelantar trabajo. Es sábado, necesito descansar. – Rose se tapó la boca.

−Bueno, me giraré para dormir. – El rubio la tomo por la muñeca, impidiéndole voltearse. – ¿Qué ocurre?

− No necesito descansar de ti, sino del trabajo, y del proyecto y de tus amigos pacifistas. – Rose se volvió a colorear.

− Yo también soy pacifista. – le recordó.

− Bueno, tú eres una pacifista que me cae bien. – el aliento mentolado la envolvió. Sus ojos plomizos y sinceros, le parecieron una agradable canción de cuna, y mirándolo sin cesar, comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

− Malfoy. – Scorpius que también comenzaba a dormirse, hizo un sonido con su garganta para que prosiguiera hablando. – No te lo tomes personal.

− ¿Qué pasa? – ambos agotados, y sin abrir los ojos, mantenían ese dialogo casi sin sentido antes de dormir.

− ¿Me puedes abrazar? – Rose apretó los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver la cara de gozo ni de sorpresa del rubio. Prefería pensar que él lo tomaba como algo natural. Pasado 3 segundos, supo que había metido la pata, y cuando iba a retractarse de su pedido, lo sintió moverse.

Scorpius se acercó a ella, luego de debatirse mentalmente por algunos segundos si de verdad estaba bien abrazarla, sabiendo que la chica le provocaba más cosas de las que se atrevía a confesar hasta a sí mismo, pero luego se dejo llevar. Por la mañana vería las consecuencias. Lentamente, siempre de costado, la abrazo por la cintura y poso su mentón, sobre la cabeza de ella. Rose, temblorosa, paso su brazo por sobre el de él, y apretó su cara contra el pecho caliente del chico. Eso era estar en la gloria. Por inercia, ambos envolvieron sus piernas, entrelazándolas como firmes cadenas.

− ¿Mejor? – preguntó Scorpius, sintiéndose en la gloria por el toque del pequeño cuerpo.

− Mucho mejor. – respondió. Y oliendo el perfume de Scorpius, bambú y un toque de pino, se durmió.

El rubio por su parte, se dejo envolver por el frescor aroma a limón que emanaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja y su pelo, con olor a manzana, le pareció un rico complemente para todo lo que significaba ella. Era una fruta exquisita y muy comestible. Tranquilizar a su cuerpo fue una tarea difícil, pero lo logro. Pasando uno de sus brazos, por debajo de la cabeza de ella y el otro, envolviendo su cintura, se dejo atrapar por el abrazo de Morfeo.

Por la mañana, se despertaría más temprano. Necesitaba contar las pecas de su rostro y hombros. Y más adelante, las uniría a puntas de besos y toques sutiles.

La apretó contra sí. Y se prometió siempre cuidarla y no desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de tenerla para él.

Nunca más.

* * *

_Casi 16 páginas de word, escrito en verdana 8, así que de que tienen un gran capítulo, de verdad lo tienen. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben como me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Me demoré un día más, pero trataré de que la próxima vez sean 5 días lo máximo :)  
Un besote para tod s y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
Opiniones sobre el fic, ya saben donde enviarlas.  
Cuídense !_

_Pd: Contestaré los reviews de inmediato._  
_Pd2: Cualquier error gramatical, hagánmelo saber._

_**LilyLoop** _


	10. Recuerdos y Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux  
Capitulo X  
Recuerdos y consecuencias**_

− "Gracias por cuidarme. Te debo más de una. Weasley" – releyó por cuarta vez la nota con la que se había encontrado al despertar. – Pura mierda. – escupió al aire, levantándose con brusquedad y caminando por la habitación buscando su polera y pantalón.

En cuanto se los puso, salió de la habitación y fue a mirar el desastre que había abajo. Grande fue sorpresa al notar que casi todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Habían muchos elfos repartidos por el lugar, aseando afanosamente cada cosa. Scorpius les sonrió con gratitud.

− Amo Malfoy. – miro a Rumina, la pequeña elfo que hacía de jefa para todos. – Nos adelantamos a su llamado.

− Gracias. – murmuro escuetamente mientras le tocaba la cabeza. − ¿No quedo ningún cuerpo botado?

− No señor, esperamos a que todos se fueran y vinimos a limpiar. – Scorpius asintió.

− Esperen ¿Quién fue el último en irse? – la elfo lo pensó algunos segundos.

− La señorita Weasley. – hubo un chiflido generalizado. Scorpius no comprendió. – Digamos que los elfos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos con ella.

− ¿Cómo? – Krash se acercó a él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y las orejas caídas.

− Es muy bonita, y tierna. – El rubio volvió a sonreír. – Pensamos que no había nadie y cuando entramos, la vimos a ella en su cocina, descalza y con un vestido verde a medio caer. Se estaba engullendo una manzana.

La imagen mental que se hizo, lo estaba torturando. Se perdió el espectáculo de verla sensualmente comiendo una manzana luego de levantarse.

− ¿No le ofrecieron más comida?

− Si, pero desistió porque se encontraba con el estomago revuelto. – El rubio, caminó hacia la salida. – Amo, ¿volverá?

− ¿Yo? No creo. Vendré cuando haga otra gran fiesta. – Los elfos sabían que eso sucedería a lo más, en dos semanas, pero a él no se refería la pregunta.

− No, amo. Queremos saber si la Srta. Weasley volverá. – El rubio, en vez de sentirse levemente celoso, se río. Era divertido ver que por donde pasaba Rose, una estela de personajes caían rendidos a sus pies y al parecer, era algo constante en su vida, porque apenas le tomaba atención.

− Si, volverá. – Salió de la mansión, cerrando tras él la puerta y prometiéndose a sí mismo, hacer una nueva fiesta, ya que esta no la había disfrutado.

Camino hasta su auto y al encenderlo, descubrió que eran las 12 del día ¿Cuánto había dormido? Al parecer, el calorcito que cierta pelirroja le había brindado, tuvo un efecto narcótico, porque lo dejo aturdido y a la deriva.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Zabinni.

− Zab. – lo escucho jadear. − ¿Zab? Ocurre algo.

− Scorp, estoy en problemas. – el rubio bufó. No era el salvador de nadie y menos un rescatista de elite para tener que estar ayudando a sus amigos cuando se encontraban encarcelados. Mejor hubiese estudiado abogacía de tanto que pasaba en los cuarteles, limpiando los papeles y pagando fianzas.

− ¿En qué comisaria estas? – preguntó, prendiendo el auto.

− No, no es eso. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. − ¿Dónde estás?

− En la mansión. ¿Quieres que pase por tu departamento?

− No, juntémonos en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa.

− Ok. Nos vemos. – Arrancó con fuerza ¿En qué líos andaría metido el moreno está vez?, pensó Scorpius. Quizás lo habían pillado con otra chica.

Zabinni era el único que tenía una relación "normal". Llevaba seis años con la misma chica: Tanya Bell. La estupenda morena, modelo del mundo mágico y compañera de clases de todos, había sido su novia por largos años, aunque para todos los cercanos al moreno, sabían que él no estaba enamorado. Su amor siempre había sido Dominique, pero la chica, que era dos años menor, estaba más preocupada en su carrera de medimaga, que de tener un amorío con Zabinni. Por lo mismo, él había preferido seguir con lo que tenía, a fin de cuentas, Tanya sabía que no le era fiel. Ignoraba cada una de sus aventuras, porque le convenía tener su nombre relacionado al del moreno. Generaba estatus, además de que tenía mucho dinero esperando por ser reclamado, aunque a Zabinni no le importaba.

Cuando diviso la cafetería, vio a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro, sobando su cabeza y casi mordiéndose las uñas. Estaciono y se bajo con rapidez, para ir al encuentro.

− Scorp. – murmuro con alivio y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Mejor que tú, creo. – El moreno estaba con la mirada perdida, completamente ido. − ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Quieres un café? – pregunto de inmediato, sin dar tiempo a Scorpius de siquiera terminar de hablar. – Digo, siempre es rico pasar la resaca con un café ¿no crees? Yo si lo creo.

− Deja tu verborrea y anda al grano. – Zabinni se sobó las manos y entro a la cafetería, seguido por Scorpius. De inmediato, una de las meseras corrió a atenderlo. – Zab, ¿puedes hablar? Al igual que todo el mundo, tengo varias cosas que hacer.

− Dom está embarazada. – su mentón temblaba sin parar y sus ojos estaba mirando a la mesa con dolor.

− ¿Tienes pena? – Zabinni asintió fuertemente, apretando su labio inferior con los dientes. − ¿Cómo supiste?

− Hoy en la mañana la vi. – Scorpius vio las manos de su amigo tiritar, sus ojos enrojecidos eran clara muestra de que había llorado. – Me lo lanzó sin anestesia.

− Bueno, es medimaga, le hubieses pedido que incluyera una poción de no-dolor. – El moreno frunció el ceño. – Ok, es una pésima broma. Vamos, Zab, sé que la quieres, pero no es para estar tan mal. Tú estás con Tanya.

− El hijo es mío, Scorpius.

− Mierda.

**O.O**

La resaca la estaba matando. Su boca pastosa, su piel sucia y su pelo enredado, además de un evidente olor a humedad que exudaban sus ropas, eran el síntoma más claro que se encontraba desastrosa.

Luego de despertar de un rico sueño, donde fue abrazada en todo momento por un guapo rubio, reacciono. Intentó no meter ruido y se zafo de su agarré evitando despertarlo. En cuanto lo logro, se despojo de su improvisado pijama y busco su ropa a tientas, intentado ser lo más silencio posible. Cuando estuvo vestida, miró hacía la cama.

Scorpius dormía como un bebé y todavía sus brazos estaban estirados hacia adelante, como abrazando un cuerpo, que por supuesto, ya no estaba. Sonrió con melancolía. Verlo así, indefenso y completamente protector con ella, la hacía sucumbir, pero no era estúpida. Sabía de sobra como era el actuar del rubio. Arrastraba a todos en sus errores y lastimaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era un bruto con cuerpo de infarto, pero bruto al fin y al cabo.

Recordó con dolor el momento exacto en que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por culpa de él. La fiesta de hallowen ese año pintaba para ser la más grandiosa de todas, y más para ella.

Por rumores de pasillo, se enteró que el heredero Malfoy se encontraba completamente soltero y sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era libre.

Sonrió con tristeza. Había sido una tonta.

− _Es mi idea, ¿o Scorpius te come con la mirada? – la voz de Mathew la hizo girar su cabeza mirando hacía donde miraba él. – Creo que ésta noche, es tú noche. – la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. Sólo quería aunque fuese una mísera vez, ser mirada por ese monumento de hombre, que revolucionaba sus hormonas, al mismo tiempo que enloquecía su corazón._

− _Yo que tú, me lanzó. – Josh por otro lado, la motivaba. Sus ojos violetas brillaban de diversión. Los dos cruzaban sus dedos porque las cosas le resultaran a su querida amiga. Era tiempo de que la vida le sonriera. _

_Rose caminó con paso decidido hacía la salida, pero antes de escapar del universo lleno de calabazas y vampiros, lo miró. Escuetamente levantó una ceja, y salió por la puerta. _

_Cerró los ojos, quizás había sido muy desinhibida y ahora estaba quedando como imbécil frente a él. Se arrepintió. No quería eso. Era culpa de Josh y Mathew que estuviera ahí, comiéndose la cabeza pensando que había cometido un gran error. Scorpius debió haber pensado que era una sicópata igual que todas las que lo rodeaban. _

− _Weasley… − la voz ronca, siseo con sensualidad. Scorpius había ido a su encuentro._

− _Malfoy. – lo enfrentó, mirando con su mentón en alto, los bellos ojos del rubio._

− _¿Necesitas algo? – Rose se mordió el labio. − ¿Más palabrería?_

− _No. – respondió la pelirroja, lanzándose a su cuello y besando su boca con desesperación. Scorpius, que no había esperado un ataque tan frontal, la envolvió por la cintura y le devolvió el beso, volviéndolo apasionado. Con insistencia, logro meter su lengua en el recoveco de ella, y acarició todo lo que encontró a su paso. No quería separarse, pero debía hacerlo. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire. _

− _Wow. – dijo sobre su boca, separándose lo justo y necesario. No quería que la pelirroja se arrepintiera. Ya bastante le había costado poder tenerla, como para ahora, cometer un error y que ella corriera despavorida. − ¿Más?_

− _Si, mucho más. – y volvieron a besarse._

Rose recordó con melancolía, que toda esa noche se besaron sin parar y compartieron caricias, las primeras y únicas caricias que había recibido. Su boca recorrió su cuello, cara, pecho y espalda. No llegaron a más, porque ninguno se sentía preparado, pero Rose sintió la "vitalidad" de Scorpius en cuanto se restregaban. En palabras simples, hicieron el amor con ropa.

Luego de eso, pasaron los días y simplemente se sonreían al verse pasar por los pasillos. Rose pensó que por fin comenzaría algo con el príncipe de las serpientes, pero por falta de tiempo y espacio, les era imposible concretar. Estaban constantemente rodeados por amigos, así que no podían lanzarse el uno al otro, o al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja.

Días antes de que terminara noviembre, Rose se acercó presurosa a la enfermería. Scorpius estaba en la enfermería. Un resfriado mal cuidado lo tenía casi abatido y ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse. Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a quedarse en el lugar por lo menos dos días. Necesitaba recuperarse.

Rose, preocupada a más no poder, fue a verlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Con él, había otra chica: Lydia. Y se estaban besando.

La pelirroja, por inercia llevó su mano al pecho, posándola sobre el corazón. Pensó que se le había caído, incluso sintió que se le paralizaba, pero no, seguía ahí, latiendo desbocado y al borde de un ataque de llanto. Apoyándose en la pared que hacía de soporte para las puertas de la enfermería, tomo aire con fuerza. Levantó su cabeza y fingió que no había pasado nada.

Scorpius era historia pasada.

**O.O**

− ¿Dejaste embarazada a Dominique? – el moreno asintió. − ¿Y estás triste por eso?

− No. En cierto modo me pone feliz que vaya a tener un hijo mío, pero las circunstancias son complejas. Dominique siempre fue la "segunda" en mi vida, y no es porque yo lo quisiera así. Ella misma me exigió que no quería cargar con el peso de ser mi novia, que era mejor que dejáramos a Tanya en ese lugar, porque se sabía desenvolver mejor y que yo le serviría solo para echarse un polvo cuando quisiera. – Scorpius abrió la boca sin creer. Dominique no se veía como la persona tan frívola que estaba describiendo Zabinni. La rubia era cariñosa, carismática y muy acogedora. – Si, lo sé. Se ve distinta.

− ¿Usas oclumencia? – Zabinni alzó una ceja. – Es entendible que me sienta impactado. No esperé que te dejaras utilizar así.

− La amo desde que tengo 13 años y la vi entrar por primera vez al gran comedor.

− Eso te hace ver como un pervertido. – El moreno lanzó una leve carcajada, teñida de dolor. – Zab, ¿qué ocurre?

− ¿Qué va a ocurrir? Ahora me odia. Dice que nunca debió estar conmigo, que yo siempre he sido su peor error. Que le cagué la vida. – Scorpius se sintió entristecido por su amigo. No se imaginaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. – Por otro lado Tanya. Quiere que nos casemos.

− Te llueve sobre mojado ¿eh? – Scorpius tomo su café y bebió un sorbo. − ¿Qué piensas hacer?

− Escapar a Bulgaria o decirle a Rose que me lleve a un monte bien alto para escapar de todo esto junto a alguno de sus amigos ermitaños. – Scorpius gruño. − ¿Todavía te pesa el haberla visto besarse con otro? – el moreno bufó como respuesta a su pregunta retorica. – Ha pasado harto tiempo.

− Mira quien lo dice: El idiota que lleva enamorado de la misma chica hace casi 10 años, pero que la tiene de amante. – Zabinni lo miró de refilón, herido por su anterior comentario. – No estamos hablando de mí, ni de las chicas que alguna vez me han gustado.

− ¿O sea asumes que alguna vez te gusto la _Colorada_? − Scorpius chasqueó la lengua. – Y pensar que ahora te odia.

− Eso, tírale piedras a mi tejado. Te recuerdo que el tuyo está aun peor, y sabes qué, para aclararte la película, Rose nunca me gustó. Quizás puedo encontrarla bonita o podría tirármela un par de veces, pero no es mi tipo. – El moreno quedo estupefacto. – Las prefiero un poco menos agresiva.

− Ese comentario fue tremendamente horripilante, teniendo en cuenta de que Rose es mi amiga desde siempre. – Zabinni dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. – Pero hoy no estoy para defender a nadie. Solo quiero esconderme en una guarida secreta y volver en 15 años, cuando ya todo esté solucionado.

− Eso es de cobarde. – el moreno asintió, dándole énfasis al punto. – Levanta la cabeza, idiota.

− Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes a dos mujeres listas y dispuestas para cortarte las bolas. – la levantó solo para decir eso. Luego, la dejo caer para meterse nuevamente en el aura negra.

− Es tu culpa. – Dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto, el "amigo del año" – Sé hombre y anda a enfrentarlas. Tu actitud fue poco caballerosa y la de Dominique me sorprende. Ahora ¿cómo mierda la fuiste a dejar embarazada, Zab? Hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos.

− Es que sin condón se siente distinto. – hizo un puchero. Scorpius tomo el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, tratando de darle cabida en su cabeza a tamaña estupidez.

− Métodos mágicos, entonces. ¿Dominique no toma ninguna poción o algo? ¡Es medimaga! – exclamo el rubio, provocando que media cafetería los mirara. – Perdón, es médico. – Zabinni movió la cabeza en claro gesto de: _Idiota_.

− Eso, grita sobre nuestro mundo. Lo último que me faltaría es que llegara una legión de aurores a buscarme por culpa tuya y de tu bocota. – El moreno estaba exagerando. – Aunque pensándolo bien…

− Ni lo pienses. Enfrenta tus dramas, no te gusto hacerlo sin cuidarte – le recordó de manera burlesca y poco directa.

− Malfoy, el puto día en que te vea a ti al punto del colapso, me daré un festín contigo. − le prometió el moreno, lanzándole una mirada asesina y tomándose su café de un sorbo.

− Si claro. Yo no soy tan idiota. – la ironía. Que gracia tan divina. – Mira, ese no es James y Louis. – Zabinni se giró para mirarlos.

− Si, son ellos. – los saludo con una mano, más por cortesía que porque en verdad quisiera hacerlo.

− Espera un minuto, vienen hacia ti, junto a Erriors, Warren, Smith y Lupin… Se cumplió tu deseo. Una legión de aurores viene a visitarte. – El moreno se volteo a mirar a su amigo.

Scorpius, se echo hacía atrás en la silla, tomo su taza de café y medio cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro, vio como su amigo intentaba levantarse de la silla, aunque fue inútil.

− Zabinni. – siseo el rubio hermano de Dominique. –Tenemos puntos que tratar.

− Chicos, como veo que son una comitiva de aurores y yo no pinto nada en este cuadro, me largo. – miró al moreno, que estaba estupefacto, mirando hacia al frente, completamente tomado por los nervios. – Te invito tu café. Ahí está el dinero. – Cuando iba saliendo, riendo casi sin parar, escucho un grito proveniente de la misma cafetería.

− ¡Maldito, hijo de puta! – Vaya, eso era lo divertido de la amistad.

**O.O**

Rose limpiaba su departamento con energía y entusiasmo. Luego de beberse la mitad del agua del mundo y de haber vomitado todo lo comido el día anterior, junto con la manzana que le había robado por la mañana a Scorpius, se sintió con ganas de comenzar el día. Y lo hizo a la manera Muggle.

Según su madre, de esa forma era más fácil olvidar los problemas que te atormentaban y te preocupabas más de _"dejar el retrete como espejo_". La pelirroja sonrió apenada. Todavía estaba enojada con su madre y a pesar de que quería hacer las paces, ambas eran tan orgullosas que no cederían hasta que la otra lo hiciera.

− Ya hablaremos. – se recordó a sí misma.

Cuando termino de refregar el piso de la cocina, arreglo su moño que estaba caído, poniéndolo bien arriba en su cabeza y envolviéndolo en una especie de _tomate. _Y un tomate bien maduro, por lo rojito y esponjoso. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, pero antes, saco un libro de su librero y lo leyó con fascinación. En esta ocasión el elegido fue _El túnel_.

Leyó en voz alta una de sus partes favoritas:

− "_A veces creo que nada tiene sentido. En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años, nacemos en medio de dolores, crecemos, luchamos, nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir, gritamos, morimos, mueren y otros están naciendo para volver a empezar la comedia inútil."_ − Pero Rose sabía que no era tan así.

Según sus conceptos, eso era existir. Dejarse influenciar por el dolor o dejarse sufrir porque así lo decía el mundo o era la condena de la humanidad, era una explicación vaga que se daban las personas para dejarse caer. Rose, se convencía día a día de que no era necesario sufrir para vivir. Quizás, una vez en nuestra larga existencia, podríamos aceptar que el mundo nos derrotará, que no nos permitiría levantarnos, pero para la próxima, teníamos que saber enfrentarlo, porque ya conocíamos la frialdad del suelo. El dolor que provocaba el abatimiento, la desazón de la crueldad en que nos sumen las palabras y la desesperación, pero nada más.

−Cinco segundos para que el miedo, la pena, la angustia y la ansiedad entren a mi vida. Luego, continúo. – se repitió como mantra.

Iba a seguir leyendo, cuando unos nudillos chocaron con fuerza en su puerta. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Que supiera, los días domingos nadie se dejaba caer por su casa, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Miró por la mirilla, y el pelo rubio con ojos grises, se le presentaron con ferocidad. Se giró y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta, completamente sorprendida. Paso su mano por la cara, trato de arreglar su pelo y miró su ropa: Estaba como un mendigo, pero ¿era necesario tomar tantas medidas para simplemente verlo? Quiso fingir y pensar que no, y valiéndose de esa nueva "convicción", abrió la puerta sin pensar.

− Malfoy, pero que sorpresa. – Scorpius entro sin ser invitado. – Sí, claro pasa. Siéntete como en tu casa. – dijo Rose al aire, para luego voltearse y enfrentarlo. − ¿Qué necesitas?

− ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Rose alzó una ceja. – No te hagas la que no sabes. Es feo dejar a una persona sobre la cama sola y despedirse a través de una nota.

− Para ahí mismo, rubio del demonio. – Scorpius abrió la boca, haciéndose ofendido. – Tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

− Pero no contigo. – punto para Malfoy. Rose se levantó de hombros.

− Bueno, me pareció incomodo quedarme ahí, siendo que ya había despertado y no tenía sueño. – Scorpius, incrédulo frente a tamaña explicación, se dejo caer sobre el sofá, cruzándose de piernas. – No te invite a sentarte.

− Tampoco me invitaste a pasar y mírame. Estoy dentro y sentado. – Rose quiso patearlo hasta al cansancio, pero se abstuvo.

− ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar.

− Muchas cosas, pero lo primero es decirte que el jueves cenarás conmigo a las 9. – Rose comenzó a boquear. – No hay explicación que valga.

− No pienso ir. – se cruzo de brazos y miró sus uñas, indiferente frente a lo que le decía.

− No era una pregunta. – le respondió, tomando una parecida actitud de indiferencia.

− Te tiraré el plato de ravioles por la cabeza. – Scorpius esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

− Entonces irás. ¿Ves? Podemos llegar a acuerdos fácilmente.

− Hablaremos sobre las medidas que tomarás para mermar el daño del proyecto ¿verdad? – Scorpius bufó.

− Si y de el afán que tienes de meterte y meterme en problemas. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando decides irte borracha y con un completo desconocido a meterte mano al lado de un lago? Digo, no creo que esa chica genio que yo conocí, haya hecho presencia. – Rose, completamente ofuscada, tomo un cojín que tenía a su alcance y se lo lanzo. Scorpius lo agarró en el aire. – Es mejor esto, a que me tires pintura y rompas mis autos.

− No olvides el día en que corte las corbatas. – Scorpius recordó ese día.

Tenía 20 años y por azares de la vida, se encontró con Rose. Según ella, con el nuevo hotel que iba a hacer, destruiría parte importante del mundo mágico, expropiando hogares de personas humildes y aniquilando el casco histórico. Scorpius, que luego de mucho tiempo la volvía a ver, pensó que simplemente sería una de las tantas discusiones que tenían normalmente.

Ella le gritaba sus porquerías y él le respondía paseándose frente a sus ojos, disfrutando de su furia.

Aunque esa posición de indiferencia, no era tan así. Scorpius, se había preocupado en sobremanera de que las personas que habitaban en el lugar, tuvieran un nuevo hogar y mucho mejor que el anterior, además de darles empleos en el hotel, que también, había mantenido una fachada historia, acoplándose a la perfección con el barrio. Por eso, todas las refriegas que habían tenido, quedaron en nada.

Rose había perdido, como siempre.

El día de la inauguración del hotel. Scorpius ignoraba que la guapa pelirroja se había metido a su departamento. Cuando llego, la vio sentada sobre su cama, afanosamente cortando sus corbatas en cuadritos. La persiguió por todo el lugar, a punto de estrangularla, pero cuando le dio alcance, cayó sobre su cuerpo y vio su respirar agitado. Quería comérsela, pero no podía. La muy tonta le había destrozado el corazón cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Se levantó de sobre ella y jalándola de una mano, la metió a la red Flu, le tiro los polvos y la obligo a marcharse. Había sido el comienzo de su guerra.

− Lo recuerdo perfectamente. – Se acercó a ella, tomándola del codo. – Irás a cenar conmigo, aclararemos varios puntos y te pediré, por favor, que no te largues en la mitad de la cena y tampoco te vayas con algún imbécil a tomar el _fresco. _¿Oíste?

− Fue un error ¿ok? Lo asumo. – tironeo su brazo, pero Scorpius no cedió en su agarré. – Lamentó haberte arruinado la fiesta.

− No me importo la fiesta, Weasley. – Rose saboreo en su boca el suave fresco de su aliento. – Si vas a dártelas de heroína, trata de que sea en tus cinco sentidos.

− Recuerdo todo. No es como si estuviera al borde de un coma etílico. – le murmuro con odio.

− ¿Si? ¿Recuerdas todo? – Rose no despego sus ojos de los del rubio. − ¿Te besaste con él?

− Si. – lo dijo sin enrojecerse. A Scorpius la ardió el pecho. – Y mucho.

− También eres fácil. No lo sabía. – Con la mano que Rose tenía suelta, le dio una fuerte cachetada, volteándole la cara, y haciendo que la soltara del agarre.

− No me vuelvas a insultar ¿oíste? – Scorpius, que tomaba su mejilla con dolor y rabia, levantó su rostro para mirarla.

− Y tú no me golpees. – le exigió con voz ronca.

− Te lo merecías.

− Si, lo merecía. – aceptó para incredulidad de la chica. – Te pudiste haber muerto. – le dijo, irguiéndose.

− Pero no morí. – Rose comenzó a temblar inconscientemente. Scorpius la había salvado. – Gracias. – El rubio no entendía nada. – Por haber estado ahí.

− Si te pasaba algo, tu familia era capaz de matarme. – dijo, restándole importancia, aunque sabía que no había sido esa la razón por la cual se lanzó al lago y la salvó.

− Sea cual sea tu motivación, agradezco que me hayas ayudado.

− No te ayude, te salvé. – Rose enrojeció y estiró la mano. − ¿Qué haces?

− Firmar la paz. – el rubio estaba sorprendido. Rose lo trastocaba.

− Estás demente. – a pesar de su insulto, estiro la mano, envolviéndosela con seguridad. Ambos sintieron como millones de terminaciones nerviosas se activaban en sus cuerpos, y fueron envueltos por una sensación de electricidad arrolladora. – No me vuelvas a golpear.

−No lo haré sino me insultas y hoy lo has hecho un montón. – le soltó la mano con brusquedad. – Agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero eso no te da derecho para tratarme de puta.

− No lo he hecho. – se calló unos segundos, luego de ver la mirada escéptica que le enviaba la chica. – Bueno, si lo hice. Lo lamento, pero es culpa tuya.

− ¿Qué?

− No puedes irte así como así, con un desconocido, a besarte o qué sé yo. – cerró los ojos. – No lo hagas más ¿bueno? – Rose, con el ceño fruncido, asintió.

− Bueno, eso sería todo. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, así que… − lo estaba echando. Su cuerpo, provocaba que el departamento se viera más chico de lo que ya era y con eso, una sensación de claustrofobia tremenda la embargaba.

− Dom está embarazada. – Rose lo miró sin comprender. – Tu prima.

− Dom embarazada. – repitió, tratando de convencerse. − ¡Maldita sea! ¿Embarazaste a Dom? ¡Rata rastrera! – se acercó a golpearlo. Scorpius intentaba defenderse. – Es una niña. Recién va a cumplir 20 años y la dejas embarazada. ¿No te puedes acostar con otras idiotas? ¿No sabes usar condón? – los puños le llegaban directamente a su pecho. – Imbécil, idiota, estúpido. – la furia se fue aplacando. Rose estaba destruida nuevamente. Scorp había embarazado a su prima. – Lárgate.

− ¿Me puedes escuchar? – la pelirroja, que estaba entretenida mirando la punta de sus zapatos, porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, negó con su cabeza. – Colorada, Zab la embarazó.

− ¿Zabinni? Pero si él tiene novia. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. – Son unos inmundos.

− ¿Pero por que te enojas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada. – Rose se volteó y camino a su habitación. – Colorada, te estoy hablando.

− Ándate de mi casa. Iré a ver a Dom.

− No puedes. Ella no sabe que yo te dije. Ni siquiera sabe que yo sé. – Rose volvió donde él. – Zab me contó antes de que viniera acá. Tus primos, con una comitiva de aurores, se lo llevaron.

− Lo van a matar. – la pelirroja abrió los ojos con fuerza. Scorpius, que no podido dejar de mirar su belleza simple y desordenada, sintió unas ganas desesperadas por abrazarla. − ¿Qué haremos?

− Todos son grandes, Colorada. No nos compete meternos. – dijo Scorpius, de manera sabia.

− Tienes razón. – pensó algunos segundos. − ¿tienes hambre?

− ¿Yo? – Rose levantó una ceja. – Si, yo. Un poco.

− Vamos, te invito a comer. – Rose fue a buscar una chaqueta, mientras Scorpius seguía parado en el mismo lugar, sin lograr entender mucho. – Muévete.

− ¿De verdad me invitarás a comer? – Rose asintió. –Recién me estabas golpeando ¿Eres bipolar?

− ¿Quieres o no? Me voy a arrepentir de mi oferta.

− Yo pago.

− En tus sueños, galán. – Camino hasta la puerta. – Odio comer sola, así que vamos por una pizza y YO pago.

− Colorada… − comenzó a advertir.

− ¿Quién invitó? Entonces yo pago. – Scorpius la siguió y sin poder evitar, miró su trasero tan respingado, piernas compactas y unas lindas converse. Llevaba un chaleco suelto, pero que se apretaba en las caderas. Este caía en uno de sus hombros de manera casual. Su bello pelo tomado desde arriba, dejaba a la vista un cuello blanco y delgado.

Era hermosa.

− Veremos allá quien paga.

− Deja de parlotear y vamos. – Rose abrió la puerta y salió. Scorpius que iba más atrás, seguía refunfuñando. –Oh, por Merlín, pareces un niño.

− Eres terrible.

− Tú eres terrible. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos. − ¿Andas en carro?

− Si.

− Lo dejaremos acá. La pizzería queda un poco más abajo.

− Bueno, me gusta caminar.

− Y también hablar. – Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

− Eres tan pesada. – Rose sonrió. – Igualmente pagaré yo. – bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Seis pisos agotaban a cualquiera.

Comieron gran parte de la pizza en silencio y solo lo rompieron para hablar sobre Dom y Zab. Ambos se encontraban muy sorprendidos.

Scorpius descubrió que Rose amaba la pizza, ya que comía sin parar, mientras ella se fijo que a él no le gustaban las aceitunas, porque las saco de cada una de sus rebanadas.

− Las aceitunas son lo mejor. – le dijo, metiéndose todas las que él había dejado tiradas sobre la caja de cartón. − ¿Te das cuenta de cómo un restaurant pequeño y sin ser tan rimbombante, puede ser entretenido?

− ¿Empezarás con eso? – contra pregunto.

− ¿Sabías que responder una pregunta con otra pregunta es una falta de respeto?

− ¿Tú no estás haciendo lo mismo?

− ¿De verdad lo seguirás haciendo?

− ¿Esperas que no?

− Eres un tonto. – y se largaron a reír sin parar. – Mike, la cuenta.

− De inmediato, Rosie hermosa. – la pelirroja sonrió con gratitud.

− ¿En todos lados te piropean? – la pelirroja se levantó de hombros. – Para tus novios debe ser incomodo.

− Uff, vieras. – respondió con sarcasmo. – Gracias Mike.

− De nada, Rosie. – cuando el mesero se iba, miró de soslayo a Scorpius. – Nos vemos otro día.

− Si, el otro domingo. – dijo sonriendo.

− ¿Me puedes pasar la cuenta? – Rose se negó. – Colorada.

− Te invité yo.

− Pero… − Rose lo mando a callar con un simple gesto de cabeza.

− Me invitarás el jueves a un restaurant de lujo y gastaras la mitad de lo que cuesta mi alquiler en verme comer.

− Es un show verte comer. – le dijo bromeando. – Vamos, Colorada. Pásame la cuenta.

− No. – se levantó del lugar y camino al mesón para pagar. Scorpius también se puso de pie y camino donde ella, para poder al menos, saber cuánto era lo que había gastado y después enviarle un cheque anónimo o algo así. – Sale, Malfoy. –lo echo en cuanto lo vio a su lado.

− Pero Colorada. – Rose lo jalo de su mano y salió con él del lugar. − ¿Por qué no te gusta que te inviten?

− No es eso, pero me gusta pagar mi comida.

− Y a mí me gusta pagártela. – Rose se sonrojo para sorpresa de Scorpius. – Ves, igual te gusto. – la pico sonriendo.

− Tengo mejor gusto.

− Pamplinas. – Rose lo golpeo en el brazo. – Siempre me pegas.

− Tienes un cuerpo digno para ser golpeado. – se excuso. − ¿Qué hará Zab?

− Dijo que te pediría ayuda a ti para escapar. Quiere que lo envíes a un monte bien alto, junto a tus amigos ermitaños.

− Pero debe enfrentar la situación.

− Colorada, cuando un hombre no sabe qué hacer, en verdad es que no sabe qué hacer. – explico de manera confusa.

− Si, me quedo clarísimo. – respondió sarcásticamente.

− Está hasta el cuello. Tanya quiere casarse y Dom está embarazada. –dijo el rubio.

− Es un idiota. – Scorpius asintió. – En algo que concordemos.

− A ambos nos gusta la comida italiana. – otra cosa en la cual se unían.

− Para que sepas, los tallarines son japoneses.

− ¿De verdad sacarás todo tu cerebro a flote para descartar un punto? – la pelirroja volvió a reír. Ya divisaban el carro de Scorpius. – Contigo no se puede.

− Y contigo tampoco. Tu cabeza es más dura que una piedra de granito.

− Ves, todo lo transformas en un insulto. – Scorpius se apoyo en su carro.

− Tú también. – se defendió. – Lo dejo en su auto, _damiselo_.

− Que chistosa. – Scorpius se puso serio. – No hagas ninguna tontería.

− Algo así como no besarme borracha con un completo desconocido y luego meterme al lago a salvar un cachorro de lobo.

− Si, algo así.

− No lo haré. Promesa de Weasley renovada. – levantó su mano pequeña. Scorpius la miró con ternura.

− Eres la peor. – tomo su mano que estaba en alto y la jalo para hacerla chocar con su pecho y abrazarla fuerte. – Y tampoco me dejes solo en la cama. Hoy descubrí que lo odio.

− Soy la vengadora de todas las chicas a las cuales has dejado en la misma situación. – le devolvió el abrazo, envolviéndolo por la cintura y apretando su rostro contra su pecho. − ¿El jueves a las 9?

− El jueves a las 9. – apretó con fuerza el cuerpo suave de la chica y olisqueo el pelo que le quedaba a la altura de su nariz. – Pago yo.

− Si. – respondió cansina. – Bueno, es hora de que te vayas. – lo soltó fuertemente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, enloquecieron al rubio. – Cuídate.

− Adiós. – beso su frente y se largo del lugar apretando fuerte el acelerador. Era capaz de no tener fuerza de voluntad y lanzarse contra ella, para llenarla de besos, llevarla a su departamento y hacerle el amor todo lo que restaba de domingo. – Tienes que aguantar. Esto es culpa de tu abstinencia.

No entendía cómo podían pasar del enojo a la furia, de la furia al entendimiento, del entendimiento a los golpes y de los golpes a los abrazos. O ambos eran bipolares, o uno de ellos tenía el control.

No quiso pensar en eso, porque se dio cuenta de que dependía mucho del estado de Rose para saber cómo estarían ese día. Sonrió con ternura. Era tan hermosa.

− Pero necesitas encamarte con alguien. – Y eso hizo.

Llego al departamento de una de sus ligues y se recordó a sí mismo, que ese era su lugar. Junto a amores casuales y que la Colorada también sería lo mismo. Algo pasajero, sin trascendencia. Pero grande fue sorpresa. En pleno acto con la chica, al llegar a su punto máximo, otro nombre escapó de su boca.

− Rose, Rose… − Y sip, lo echaron con viento fresco y tirándole la ropa al pasillo.

Estaba siendo un idiota.

**O.O**

− Embarazaste a Dom ¿verdad? – El moreno, que recién reaccionaba de su tortura, abrió los ojos con dolor, mirando fijamente la luz amarilla que lo envolvía.

− No entiendo.

− Embarazaste a mi hermana. – Zab recordó todo de golpe. Estaba metido en tremendo lío.

− Louis, lo puedo explicar. Pasa que tu hermana y yo…

− Aquí está el condenado imbécil – La voz de Bill.

Hasta siempre Zab.

* * *

_Debo confesar que hasta yo misma amo la relación de Scorpius con Rose. Se me hace tan normal y divertida. En fin... gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme en esto. Es una historia más o menos larga, y quizás un poco lenta, pero intentaré recompensar con creces todo su apoyo, dándole capítulos entretenidos.  
Este es un capítulo un poco más corto que el anterior. Lo hice así, porque creo que terminó donde tenía que terminar. Y conocimos a otro personaje: Zab. _  
_Todos tendrán una trascendencia importante en la relación de Scorpius y Rose. _  
_Mis lindas preciosuras, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y ojala me lo hagan saber con algún review. Ya saben, esa es mi paga. _  
_Tienen harto dialogo y variadas situaciones. Espero lo disfruten._  
_Un abrazo con fuerza y feliz año nuevo para todxs !_  
_Cuídense y disfruten con mesura. Besos :)_

_Pd: Valeria, gracias por comentar y claramente seguiré. Mujer, ¡Hazte una cuenta para contestarte en privado! xDD. Besos, bonita :)_

_**LilyLoop**_


	11. Un simple martes

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux**__**  
Capítulo XI**__  
__**Un simple martes**__  
_

− ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces acá? Es martes. – el rubio entro a su departamento como siempre. Sin pedir permiso. – Si, pasa. – murmuró al aire.

− Gracias. – se sentó en el mismo sofá que la vez anterior y puso su pierna sobre la otra, estirándose. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Estaba bien. – respondió sonriendo con sinceridad. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Nada, estaba aburrido y me dije: ¿Por qué no ir a darle una visita a la Colorada? Y yáceme acá. – Rose no pudo evitar reírse. – Viste, te pone feliz.

− No, me da risa lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. – se sentó en el suelo y acomodo su larga cabellera a un lado. − ¿cómo estás?

− Gracias por preocuparte de mí. – Rose movió la cabeza en signo de cansancio. – Estoy bien. Y deja de mirarme así.

− ¿Cómo te miro? – pregunto risueña.

− Como si fuera un lunático. No lo soy.

− Si lo eres. – Rose miró su reloj. – Van a ser las 11 de la noche ¿Qué quieres?

− Nada, simplemente vine a verte y a hacerte una propuesta. – movió las cejas de manera sugerente, ganándose un cojinazo en el rostro. – Para lo bruta, mujer.

− Al grano, Malfoy. – le pidió sonrojada.

− ¿El fin de semana tienes algo que hacer? – Rose negó ceñuda. – Entonces te vas conmigo a la casa de campo.

− ¿Perdón? – dijo con la cara completamente fruncida. – Eso no fue una propuesta.

− Bueno, propuesta o exigencia. Son casi lo mismo. – argumentó, acostándose a lo largo del sofá y apoyando sus piernas en el reposabrazos.

− No iré.

− Si irás. ¿Tienes hambre? – Rose levantó una ceja. – Hay personas que les gusta comer de noche.

− No soy una de ellas. – Scorpius se bajo del sofá y se sentó frente a ella a lo indio. − ¿Qué te pasa? – El rubio imitaba sus gestos y muecas. – Eso es de niño.

− _Eso es de niño_. – arremedo.

− Malfoy, me voy a enojar. – advirtió la guapa pelirroja.

− _Malfoy, me voy a enojar_. – Rose comenzó a levantarse. − Colorada, es una broma. Salgamos un rato. Quizás hay algo entretenido en la calle. Estamos en verano.

− Malfoy, son las 11 de la noche. – Scorpius la miró sin comprender, o haciendo el desentendido –Mañana trabajo. – le volvió a recordar.

− Yo también, pero hoy quiero despejarme. – Rose agacho la cabeza bufando.

− Vamos. – Scorpius sonrió. – Pero no tendrás sexo conmigo.

− Hoy no. – la pelirroja se sonrojo furiosamente. Scorpius le subía los colores.

− Nunca.

− Ya, ya, ya, ya. Nos estamos atrasando. – Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rose para que se levantara. La pelirroja acepto.

− Me iré a cambiar de ropa. – Andaba con sus típicos bombachos y una polera caleidoscópica. – En la nevera hay comida, por si tienes hambre.

− Solo apresúrate. – En cuanto la pelirroja se adentro a su cuarto, Scorpius apretó el puño e hizo el típico gesto de vencedor. La había convencido.

Sabía que era martes, y no olvidaba que el jueves se verían, pero inconscientemente su auto se dirigió hasta su barrio y lo obligo a bajarse en el edificio de la pelirroja. Quería verla. Desde el domingo que no sabía nada de ella, y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, la extrañaba. Era raro, pero se sentía bien a su lado; compartiendo su mundo y disfrutando de sus conversaciones.

Rose le gustaba mucho. La encontraba hermosa, inteligente, soñadora, luchadora, constante y muy fiel. Era una mujer completa y compleja. Cariñosa, tierna, risueña. Le gustaba cuando nariz se respingaba por estar enojada, o como su boca se apretaba al pensar. Amaba su ceño fruncido y el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda al sonreír. Sin contar, con esas pecas que le parecían una maravilla.

− Listo. – salió con un vestido de tirantes blanco con flores, que bajo el busto, caía libre y suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos. De zapatos usaba unas converse sin caña negras y su pelo estaba amarrado desprolijo en lo alto de la cabeza. Un poco de pinta labios, y rímel. Se veía más linda que nunca. – Oye, te estoy hablando.

− Es que me dejaste impactado. – reconoció con sinceridad. – Nunca había visto a una mujer demorarse tan poco en vestirse y verse tan linda. ¿Puedo aplaudir? – Rose se rió y lo tomo del brazo para que salieran rápido. – Agradéceme el piropo.

− No. – bajaron los seis pisos a pies riendo por alguna tontería. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del edificio, se encontraron de frente con la brisa veraniega. – Que rico, me gusta este aire.

− ¿Trajiste algún chaleco? – Rose negó. – Te enfriaras.

− Los caballeros andantes, le pasan su ropa a la chica con la cual están. En algún momento de la noche, ese lindo suéter que llevas, me cubrirá a mí. – Scorpius entorno los ojos riendo.

− Eres una descarada. – Rose fingió enojo.

− Aprendí de ti. – le dio una sonrisa gigantesca y con un gesto de cabeza, le indico que abriera la puerta del auto.

− De inmediato, _damisela. _– se sentían felices y en sintonía.

**O.O**

Lorcan fumaba un porro. Lily lo miraba con odio. Eso de vivir juntos estaba siendo complejo.

− ¿Puedes dejar de echar humo? – el rubio levanto la cabeza, con sus ojos enrojecidos y achinados. – Estás tan drogado que ni reaccionas.

− Pero Lily, no te enojes. – esbozo una sonrisa idiota. − ¿Quieres?

− No. – se levantó de la cama y camino al living. Al parecer, irse a vivir con Lorcan no había sido una buena idea. Se sentó sobre el sofá y abrazando las rodillas suspiro. Se sentía incomoda y triste. El amor por Lorcan se estaba evaporando de su corazón.

− Lily. − la voz de su novio penetro la sala. – Estoy siendo un idiota ¿verdad?

− Da lo mismo Lorcan. – Oh, estaba en problemas.

− _Si una chica te dice "da lo mismo" es que está decepcionada y cansada de ti. – dijo Zabinni a todo el grupo de hombres que tenía en frente. – Se los dice la voz de la experiencia._

− Cariño. – se metió las manos en el pelo y caminó hacía ella. – No sé qué decirte.

− Es que no hay nada que decir. – le respondió ella, con su voz teñida en tristeza.

− ¿Te arrepientes?

− Un poco. – Lorcan la vio pasarse una mano por su mejilla. Estaba llorando y era su culpa. – Lorcan, hablemos mañana.

− No te quiero perder. – Se acuclillo frente a ella, tomando sus manos.

− Yo tampoco me quiero alejar, pero estas cosas me molestan. – Lorcan asintió mirando con atención el suelo. – Lorcan, yo te amo, pero…

− ¿Pero qué? – el rubio estaba asustado. No quería separarse de la mujer que llevaba amando desde hace tres años.

− Quizás nos apresuramos al dar este paso. – el rubio se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

− ¿Quieres terminar? – Lily se mordió el labio inferior. – Responde.

− Necesitamos un tiempo. Yo necesito pensar. – A Lorcan, su corazón se le apretó y la garganta se le cerró. – Me iré por la mañana.

− Bueno. – fue su escueta respuesta.

Se metió a la habitación y vistiéndose con rapidez salió.

− ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Lily, desconcertada.

− Adiós. – dio por respuesta Lorcan, sin voltearse a mirarla

Lily, al escuchar el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrar, se largo a llorar con fuerza, desatando su dolor. Llevaba aguantando mucho y no podía más. En posición fetal se acostó sobre el sofá y agotada de tanto llorar, se durmió.

Afuera, el aire seguía siendo cálido, mientras dentro, la frialdad se hacía parte de ella.

**O.O**

Nott tomaba su trago tranquilamente, sentado en la barra del bar y mirando a todos los que entraban a divertirse. Era martes, pero no quería estar en su casa, mirando el techo y pensando que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar con Scorpius.

− Julián, otro de los mismos, por favor. – El barman, buscó la botella y hecho el agradable contenido dentro de su vaso: Whisky de fuego. − ¿Muy movido?

− No. Está como todo martes. – el pelinegro asintió, dejando partir al joven.

Echo una mirada a su alrededor. Todos metidos en sus mundos, pensando en sus tragedias y disfrutando de alguna victoria transitoria. Por inercia y sin esperarlo, la cara de Lucy se hizo presente en su cabeza. Ella y sus ojos cerrados por estar durmiendo, o ella mordiéndose el labio inferior por estar llegando al orgasmo. Le gustaba en demasía compartir su tiempo con el suyo, pero a la vez, le aterraba la idea de seguir enamorándose de ella.

La pelinaranja era libre como un pájaro y él no quería cortarles esas alas para hacerla sucumbir a una estabilidad, que al parecer, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Siguió en esa hilera de pensamientos, hasta que una cabellera rubia e inestable, ingreso al lugar: Lorcan.

− Lorcan. – le hizo un gesto con la mano. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, el pelinegro captó que algo no andaba bien. El rubio se acercó a él como gelatina

− Rob, ¿cómo estás? – el rubio exudaba un olor a tabaco, marihuana y cerveza Muggle. – Wow, estoy mareado.

− ¿Qué te pasa?

− Nada, soy soltero. – y sonrió bobamente. – Me terminaron.

− ¿Y por qué? – Nott se bajo del taburete, y lo agarró del brazo. Estaba a punto de irse de bruces. – Lorcan… − insistió.

− Porque soy una maldito drogadicto. – el pelinegro no comprendió. – Fumo hierba todos los días y a cada rato. Lily está cansada de eso.

− Cualquiera se cansaría. – le dijo, dándole un poco la razón a la linda pelirroja. – Vamos, te llevo a mi casa.

− No, no quiero. – Oh no, era un borracho porfiado. Lo que le faltaba. − ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Una chica que se me meta en los pantalones.

− No te daré en el gusto, Lorcan. – lo jaló con fuerza. El rubio se soltó de su agarre. – Lorcan, vamos.

− ¿Qué te pasa? Quiero estar acá, tú no me mandas. – y lo enfrento. Ahora era un borracho agresivo. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Que se pusiera a llorar sobre su pecho?

− Mueve el culo, ahora. – el rubio volvió a negarse. Nott, que era alto y de contextura fuerte, se acercó al rubio, casi rozando su nariz y le hablo. – O te vas conmigo, o te parto la cara. Elige.

− Partámonos la cara. – y el rubio le lanzó un certero golpe en la mejilla.

Nott, que tampoco se iba a dejar estar, le lanzó uno devuelta, haciéndolo caer sobre una mesa cercana.

− Lorcan, para. Estás ebrio y drogado. Mañana te arrepentirás. – dijo Nott, intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el rubio no lo escucho. Se paro como pudo y volvió a lanzarle un nuevo puñetazo. Nott, que no quería golpearlo, tuvo que reducirlo y apretarlo con fuerza por el cuello para que se calmara. –Mira imbécil. Sé que tienes rabia y necesitas sacarla, pero este es tu problema, no el mío y mi cara no tiene que pagar por tus dolores. ¿Oíste? – A duras penas Lorcan asintió. – Vamos a mi casa.

− ¿A dónde creen que van? Están detenidos por riña callejera. – dijo el Auror, envolviendo a los dos en un hechizo y haciéndolos caminar de inmediato.

− Por la mierda. – exclamó con furia el pelinegro, mirando a su amigo, pero verlo abatido, al borde de un colapso y del llanto desmedido, lo calmó.

Lorcan necesitaba un hombro, y él se lo iba a brindar.

**O.O**

− ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó por doceava vez la pelirroja. Scorpius se negaba a responderle. – Malfoy, habla.

−Pero si te hablo. – le dijo.

− Pero no me dices lo que quiero oír. – reclamo, cruzándose de brazos. − ¿Dónde vamos?

− ¿No te puedes dejar sorprender? – Rose negó con fuerza. Scorpius, que iba pendiente del camino, se volteó a mirarla unos segundos. – Oye Colorada, no he contado las pecas de tu mejilla derecha.

− ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto la pelirroja, llevando sus manos a las mejillas. − ¿Contaste mis pecas?

− Si, mientras dormías. – Rose enrojeció. – Me gusta cuando te ruborizas.

− Es que tú dices cosas que me dan vergüenza. – Scorpius río.

Rose pudo notar como sus ojos se achicaban y su sonrisa se volvía amplia cuando reía. Se veía guapísimo.

− ¿Qué otras cosas te dan vergüenza?

− Mmm, me da vergüenza ajena los hombres que se van por la tangente todo el tiempo. – Scorpius frunció el ceño. − ¿A qué acuerdo llegaremos?

− No otra vez – dijo con cansancio. − Colorada, disfrutemos de un momento sin trabajo. Te lo imploro. – Rose se debatió algunos segundos. Era la tercera vez que Scorpius aplazaba la conversación, pero no negaba que quería disfrutar de un agradable momento y hablando sobre el proyecto y sus objeciones, no lo harían.

− Te exijo una reunión en tu oficina. – Scorpius detuvo el auto en un semáforo y aprovecho el momento para mirarla. Rose se había ido todo el camino vuelta hacia su lado, admirando la habilidad que tenía para manejar.

− ¿Por qué? – Rose alzó las cejas. – Ok, aceptó, pero te exijo que en ésta salida, no hablemos de eso ¿bueno?

− Me estoy vendiendo a tu palabrería. – dijo Rose, apoyándose por completo en el asiento. – Solo está vez, Malfoy. Solo está vez.

− Gracias. – se miraron con complicidad y ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Uno por sentirse ganador y la otra por sentirse una perdedora feliz. Un claxon proveniente desde atrás, los sacó de su momento. – Idiota.

− Yo no podría manejar. Chocaría. – dijo Rose, mirando por la ventana.

− ¿No sabes manejar? – Rose hizo un sonido negando. – Si quieres te enseño.

−No, gracias. Me gusta más destruir tus autos con mis manos, que estar yo dentro y chocar contra un muro. –dijo bromeando. − ¿Dónde vamos?

− ¿No te puedes esperar? – Rose parecía una ardilla mirando hacía todos lados, con sus manos puestas en el pecho. – Colorada, para. – dijo riendo.

− No puedo. No me gusta no saber. – Scorpius detuvo el auto y apunto hacía al frente.

− El río Támesis. – Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. − ¿No te gusta?

− No, me encanta. – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo con rapidez. − ¿Cómo sabías?

− ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin comprender.

− Este es mi cuarto lugar favorito en el mundo. – dijo, con sus ojos brillantes y saltando de emoción. – Te ganaste un puntito en mi lista de no-venganza.

− ¿Me tienes en una lista? – Rose asintió sin tomarle atención. – Colorada.

− Mira, se ve maravilloso de noche. –Corrió hasta el borde y subiéndose en una de las barreras que rodeaban al río, levantó sus brazos y aspiro el aire con fuerza. – Malfoy, ven.

− Le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas. – dijo mirándola con distancia. Se veía tan libre y hermosa haciendo eso.

− Ven, idiota. – Corrió hacia él y jalándolo de una mano, lo llevo. – Sube. Prometo cuidarte.

La sonrisa que Scorpius vio, le cambio la vida. Con la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillantes por el reflejo del agua y su pelo desordenado dejándose acariciar por el viento. Ella era la vida, la libertad… el amor.

− Me da miedo. – murmuro, subiendo un pie temeroso. Rose le tomo la mano y con una mirada de apoyo, lo motivo. – Conste, si me caigo, es tu culpa.

− Yo llegaré donde Astoria a pasarle tu cuerpo. – le guiño un ojo. Se subió al lado de él, que no soltaba la baranda. – Suéltate, confía en mí.

− Colorada, esto no es el titanic. – Rose reventó en risas. – Estoy hablando en serio.

− Me llamo igual que la protagonista y soy pelirroja. – dijo Rose.

− Es verdad, y el hombre era rubio… − ambos guardaron silencio, para después reír sin parar. – Estas loca de remate, mujer.

− Y tú eres un miedoso. – Scorpius se bajó del lugar y espero que ella también lo hiciera. − ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

− Pareces una niña pequeña. – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. − ¿Qué quieres hacer?

− Me gustaría ir a comer algo. – dijo Rose. – Sé que estoy obesa como una ballena, pero la verdad es que tengo hambre.

− Colorada, si tú estás obesa, qué queda para la gente que en verdad lo es. – dijo Scorpius, pellizcándole la nariz. – Te ves bien como estás. Yo diría que muy bien.

− ¿Me estás coqueteando? – le pregunto siguiendo su juego.

− No tienes tanta suerte, campeona. – paso por su lado, caminando con majestuosidad. − ¿Qué quieres comer?

− Yo pago. − Scorpius movió la cabeza sonriendo. – Déjame hacerlo.

−Acepté lo del otro día porque fuiste demasiado insistente, pero esta vez fue mi invitación, por ende, yo pago. – Rose iba a replicar. − ¿No puedes dejarme aunque sea una vez hacer lo que yo quiero? Para todo reclamas –reprocho.

− Oye, tú tampoco eres una persona muy llevadera. – replico. – Tiremos una moneda.

− No, Colorada. Yo te invité, yo pago. Para con tu cháchara, por favor. – Rose se cruzo de brazos, rezongando. – Pareces una niña.

− Tengo frío. – hizo un mohín. − ¿Me prestarías tu suéter? – Le hizo ojitos y Scorpius sucumbió. Con fingida rabia se saco su poleron y se lo dio a ella, que gustosa se lo puso. – Eres tan genial… a veces. – arregló.

− Todos los días soy cool. – le tendió la mano. – Vamos.

− ¿Es necesario que te tome la mano? – pregunto miedosa, sabía que al hacerlo, todas las mariposas que tenía encerradas en su estomago, saldrían volando y se darían un festín retorciendo sus tripas.

− No como, Colorada. – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, como un tiburón seduciendo su presa.

Rose vaciló, pero se dejo llevar. Scorpius sonrió, esa noche era SU noche.

**O.O**

− Tenemos que hablar. – la voz titubeante del moreno, la sorprendió. Sintió su colchón hundirse, él estaba sentado a su lado. – Dom, destápate. – la rubia, que tenía sus ojos enrojecidos y su pelo desordenado, salió de debajo de sus colchas y se mostró. − ¿Por qué lloras?

− Porque arruiné mi vida y la tuya. – dijo volviendo a sollozar. – No debía pasar esto.

− A mi no me arruinaste la vida. Un bebé es un bebé. – Dominique lo miró levantando las cejas, haciéndole ver lo obvio de su comentario. – Me refiero a que la palabra "bebé" conlleva muchas cosas, pero estoy acá porque las enfrentaré.

− ¿Tanya? Ella es una víctima de nosotros. – la rubio recogió las rodillas y se encogió en la cama. – Yo nunca debí seguir con esta relación. ¡Nunca me gusto ser la segunda!

Zabinni se levantó de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

− ¡Tú me pediste esto! Yo estaba dispuesto a darte todo, Dominique. ¡Todo!, pero te encaprichaste con la idea de que tu realización personal se veía afectada con mi presencia. Siempre me miraste como un objeto. No me puedes decir que nunca te gusto ser la segunda cuando yo te ofrecí el mundo y me rechazaste de muchas formas. – La guapa rubia nunca lo había visto enojado. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo que iba a tener una cita con otro tipo, él se había puesto así.

− Nunca me dices Dominique. – susurro.

Zabinni se molesto aun más. Ella se fijaba en detalles idiotas y no en todo lo que le estaba dejando ver.

− Cuando quieras hablar con madurez, búscame. – Zabinni caminó a la puerta. – Tu familia me ha hecho retorcer de dolor por esto, pero eso es incomparable con el daño que tú me has hecho. – la rubia abrió los ojos impactada. – Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Te amo tanto, Dominique… − dijo como un lamento. – Pero estoy cansado de todo.

− ¿Te irás? – preguntó temerosa.

− No, el bebé que hay en tu vientre es mío y me haré cargo de él, pero ya no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. – la miró con ojos llenos de frialdad. – Simplemente necesito descansar un poco de toda está mierda.

− ¿Yo soy la mierda? – El moreno se devolvió a la cama y tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

− ¿Escuchas acaso lo que digo? – a la rubia sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. – No soy capaz de seguir con esto. Nunca quise tener dos chicas. – el moreno apretó los ojos. – Los últimos meses solo me acostaba contigo, porque a Tanya no la podía tocar. Me sentía asqueado con todo… no me hago la víctima, sé que fue mi error el no haber sido más duro contigo para exigirte más, ni haber tenido los huevos para parar con todo. – se reprocho. – Eres tan caprichosa.

− Zab… − murmuro con dolor. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque era capaz de hacer todo lo que me pedías. – respondió temblando. – Ya no. – la soltó con brusquedad.

− No te puedes ir. – el moreno sonrió con pena. – Yo he sido una tonta, pero no sabía cómo actuar.

− Dominique, basta. – le pidió tomando la manilla de la puerta.

− Cuando empecé contigo, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento dejara de ser la segunda, pero luego de esa vez que me ofreciste todo y yo lo rechace, nunca me lo volviste a pedir. – Dominique se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda, llorando sin parar. – Pensé que amabas a Tanya, pero no quería perderte. Te amarré ignorándote.

− Eso no es amor. – Tomo las manos de la chica y las separó de su cuerpo. – Eso es posesión. Cuídate. – abrió la puerta, saliendo de la misma forma que había entrado.

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando sin parar. Louis, que venía con un vaso de leche y un emparedado en la mano, vio salir a Zabinni como basilisco. Quiso insultarlo, pero el moreno lo esquivo de forma magistral, para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Subió corriendo, algo estaba yendo mal.

− Dom… − preguntó temeroso, entrando al cuarto. Cuando la vio en el suelo llorando sin parar, se volteó para ir a buscar al moreno y volver a hacerlo retorcerse de dolor. – Yo lo mato.

− No, Louis. – la voz temblorosa de su hermana lo detuvo. – Es mi culpa.

− ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? – se agacho a su altura, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello. – Eres una niña y esperas un hijo de un maldito mujeriego.

− No, Zabinni es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. – Louis se separo de ella para mirarla. – Y lo perdí porque soy una tonta.

− Mira, si hay algo de lo cual tengo certeza, es que ese imbécil te ama. Puede que esté de novio con la modelo pechugona esa, pero es a ti quien ama.

− Por lo mismo. – tembló con fuerza y soltó un sollozo desgarrador, despertando a sus padres. Bill que la vio tirada en el suelo, siendo protegida por su hermano, quiso ir a destruir al moreno, pero Fleur tomo su mano y lo detuvo. – Yo tengo la culpa.

− Hija, para tener un hijo se necesitan dos personas. – dijo su rubia madre, envolviéndola con fuerza. Louis estaba petrificado, al punto de llorar por verla tan mal. – Dominique, escúchame. Estando así le haces daño al bebé.

− ¿Qué le viste? Maldita sea, Dom. Eres una niña preciosa ¿Por qué aguantaste todo esto? ¿Por qué permitiste que te usara como su… amante? – pregunto Bill casi sin poder utilizar ese título. Tomó asiento en la cama de su hija, intentando poner distancia, porque sabía que se quebraría. – Yo no te reprocho lo del bebé. Siempre son una bendición, pero me preguntó porqué todo esto.

− Él me ofreció su vida cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. – comenzó a hablar. – Yo… yo era muy pequeña y tuve miedo. – Fleur la apretó con fuerza. – Su amor era demasiado arrebatador para una chica de 15 años que era en ese entonces, por eso lo obligue a estar con otra. Quería que él me olvidara y yo poder hacer mi vida alejada de los hombres, pero cuando salió de Hogwarts, lo extrañé tanto, que lo busqué.

− No quiero detalles sórdidos de esa relación. – advirtió Bill, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos.

− Estuvimos juntos mis últimos 2 años de escuela y luego cuando salí, continuamos. – rompió a llorar. Fleur lloraba con ella. – Siempre puse todo sobre él. Lo desprecie y lo empujé a estar con una chica que nunca amo, que lo usaba para destacar en el mundo mágico.

− En síntesis, Zabinni es un santo. – dijo su padre con sarcasmo.

− Si, él intento darme todo, pero yo no lo supe aceptar.

− ¿Lo quieres? – preguntó Fleur, secándose las lagrimas.

− Lo amo con mi vida. – respondió.

Fue tanto su llanto, que cayó desmayada en los brazos de su hermano. Louis y Bill casi se volvieron locos, pero Fleur los calmó.

− Sus nervios colapsaron. – dijo con tranquilidad. – Louis tráela a mi cama. Dominique dormirá con nosotros.

Y ahí, arropada entre sus padres, la guapa rubia durmió. Ya mañana se enfrentaría con la realidad.

**O.O**

− ¿Lysander? – Roxanne susurro mirando al chico que entraba por la ventana sigilosamente. − ¿Lys?

− No hables. – respondió de la misma forma. – Hazte a un lado. – Roxanne le dio un espacio en su cama. − ¿Cuándo te comprarás una cama más grande?

− ¿No te gusta dormir apegadito a mí? – le pregunto a modo de burla, el Scarmander le dio la razón. Estiro su mano y prendió la lámpara. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Excelente. – tomo el rostro de su chica y la beso a modo de saludo. Con su lengua apretó sus labios, pidiéndole (exigiéndole) que abriera su boca. Luego de un apasionado beso, donde termino metiendo su mano entre su polera de dormir, se separaron, pero Lys siguió acariciando su vientre. – Eres tan suave.

− Y tú eres exquisito. – La morena lo abrazo por su cuello, apretándolo hacia ella. − ¿Qué paso?

− Nada, estaba solo en la casa, porque mis papás salieron y pensé en venir a verte. – metió su cara en el cuello de Roxanne, para besarlo. Se subió sobre ella y terminó de meter su mano para acariciarle el pecho. Roxanne dio un respingo. – Siento como si no hubiésemos estado juntos en años.

− Ayer nada más lo hicimos. – dijo la morena, riendo y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Lysander tomo su pezón entre sus dedos y acaricio de manera delicada. Roxanne por inercia se apego a él. – Lys… − le advirtió.

− No meteremos ruido, pero no haré ningún hechizo. – Se separó de ella para mirarla, mientras su mano seguía estrujando su seno, y la otra acariciaba sus muslos. – Me excita la idea de ser descubierto.

− ¡Lys! – grito en un murmullo. – Sácate la ropa. − exigió.

El rubio se arrodillo entre las piernas de ella y se saco su remera por la cabeza. Roxanne hizo lo mismo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Lysander quiso lanzarse sobre ella para saborearla, pero se aguanto a estar completamente desnudos.

Soltó su cinturón y desabrocho sus jeans. Roxanne se saco el pequeño short que hacía de parte inferior en su pijama, quedando solo en unas lindas bragas.

− Oh, está noche gritarás un montón. – gruño el rubio.

Tiro de una patada los pantalones y se saco los calcetines. Ambos quedaron con su ropa inferior. Le gustaba jugar a rozarse.

Roxanne al sentir toda la humanidad de su novio restregarse contra su feminidad, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, haciendo más grande la erección del rubio. Lysander comenzó a moverse, intentado llevarla al límite. En el intertanto, se comía su boca de forma desvergonzaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Roxanne se sentía atacada por todos los flancos, el rubio sabía dónde y cómo tocar. Era el único que la conocía en todas sus facetas.

− Lys, por favor. – le rogó la morena, agarrándose de los barrotes de la cama.

El rubio en su desesperación, rompió las bombachas de la morena, excitándola aun más y bajo sus bóxer lo suficiente para liberarse.

La unión fue perfecta.

Y la noche recién comenzaba.

**O.O**

− ¿Cómo? ¿Vegetariano y vegano no son lo mismo? – Rose, que se encontraba atragantada comiendo una hamburguesa, miró a Scorpius asintiendo. − ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

− Los primeros no comen leche. – respondió con la boca llena, para luego tragar y seguir: − Y los segundos, no comen nada que provenga de un animal.

− ¿Huevos? − la pelirroja negó. − ¿Leche? – volvió a hacerlo. − ¿Queso? – Rose bufó y negó con la boca llena. – Pero se comen el alimento de los animales, porque supongo que se alimentan de vegetales y pasto.

− Viéndolo desde ese punto, se podría decir que sí. – concluyo Rose.

Luego de debatir entre un helado o comida rápida, Rose decidió comerse una hamburguesa aceitosa y un plato gigante de papas fritas. Scorpius, que no era asiduo comprador de comida chatarra, se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Solo quería disfrutar con ella.

− Tú no estás en ningún grupo ¿verdad? – la pelirroja asintió y miró con odio como Scorpius sacaba una papita de su cambucho. – Hey, no seas egoísta.

− Tú tragaste tu comida, no te comas la mía. – fingió una mirada amenazante. Scorpius, solo para provocarla, se comió otra, saboreándola. – ¡Malfoy! – le reclamo.

− Te compro otras. – Y sip, él había pagado.

− Eres un embustero, pero aceptó. – Scorpius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. – Oye, ¿y tus novias?

− ¿Novias? Yo no tengo _"novias"_ – dijo, haciendo el entre comillas en el aire.

− Use un eufemismo, pero si quieres que hable sin ello… ¿y tus putas? – Scorpius abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato. No iba a caer en provocaciones.

− Una mujer no es puta por dejarse llevar por sus deseos carnales. – explico.

− Wow, esa excusa sí que es burda. – Scorpius levantó una ceja. – Sigues sin responderme.

− Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. – respondió echándose hacia atrás en la silla y admirando con ternura lo linda que se veía Rose con su poleron puesto. – Estoy soltero, así que me puedes usar a tu antojo. – culmino abriendo los brazos, casi botando a la pobre camarera que venía por detrás con una bandeja de platos sucios. – Perdón.

− No hay probl…ema – la chica quedo embobada mirándolo. Scorpius que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, también la miró, pero confuso, hasta que una patada le llegó por abajo.

− ¿Qué te pa…? – Rose estaba furiosa. Volvió su vista hacía la camarera. – Disculpa, mi novia es un poco celosa.

− Oh, lo lamento. – y salió corriendo del lugar. Scorpius miró nuevamente a Rose, que apoyando el mentón en su mano, miraba hacia el río que estaba completamente oscuro.

El Big Ben daba la medianoche.

− Colorada. – la chica, sin mirarlo, respondió.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Sucede algo? – Rose quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero se pondría en evidencia. Opto por tragarse su orgullo y volver a mirarlo.

− No ¿Cómo crees? – le resto importancia, sonriendo sin alegría. – Como que se me quito el apetito. – Scorpius la vio intentar levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera le tomo la mano.

− ¿No quieres papas fritas? – Rose negó. Scorpius se levanto junto con ella y dejando unos dólares, salieron del lugar.

Caminaron por el paseo turístico que se encontraba a un lado del río Támesis. Todavía, había gente paseando y uno que otro puesto de artesanías abierto, listos para atender.

− ¿Estás molesta? – pregunto Scorpius, temeroso. – Si hice algo mal, lo lamento.

Rose se dio cuenta que estaba convirtiendo una linda salida, en algo tortuoso por culpa del mal rato que le había hecho pasar la camarera coquetona. Scorpius era guapo desde siempre, por lo mismo, era imposible que pasara desapercibido, menos aun, cuando sus ojos grisáceos se posaban en alguien. Era como si algo envolvente te hubiese arrebatado el aire. El rubio sabía cómo dejarte lela.

− No, Malfoy. – respondió sinceramente y se volteo a mirarlo. – Pero la próxima vez que salgas conmigo, evitar ponerte a ligar.

− Pero si no he ligado. – respondió incrédulo. Rose se alzó de cejas. –Bueno, aunque sé que no lo he hecho, igualmente no lo volveré a hacer. – la pelirroja agradeció mudamente y siguieron caminado. – Te ves bonita celosa.

− No estoy celosa. – dijo con voz seca. – Te recuerdo que en Hogwarts te vi pasear con más de la mitad de la población femenina. ¿Todas ellas pasaron por tu cama? – preguntó con malicia.

− Si, todas pasaron por ahí. – Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Como crees, Colorada. Seré un semental, pero no aguanto tanto trajín.

− O sea eres eyaculador precoz. – Scorpius se detuvo. − ¿Qué tiene? Hay muchos hombres que sufren de eso y lo logran superar.

− No soy eyaculador precoz. – la miró fijamente. – Puedo demostrártelo.

− No gracias, no me interesa ser usada a modo de prueba. – la pelirroja siguió caminando, hasta que una mano la tiró con fuerza e hizo que chocara con su pecho. − ¿Qué te ocurre?

− No te usaría como prueba, Rose. Nunca. – Su nombre dicho por esos labios la dejo en estado de ensoñación. Mirar sus ojos grises, su boca como una firme línea por el enojo y su frente fruncida, la estaba desquiciando ¿Por qué demonios era tan guapo? – Colorada… − se acercó a su rostro, poniéndose serio.

La pelirroja no dejo de mirar la boca que se acercaba a la suya, dispuesta a arrebatarle el aliento. Quería besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero las consecuencias serías catastróficas en el futuro si se dejaba llevar por él. Scorpius no era de compromisos, no era de fidelidad y no quería vivir el dolor de un amor tan tortuoso. Desvió su rostro con mucha fuerza de voluntad y Scorpius rendido, le beso la mejilla.

− Vámonos. – murmuró la pelirroja.

El rubio solo pudo seguirla y respetarle su silencio.

El regreso a casa se mantuvo en el mismo mutismo. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de analizar lo que acaba de suceder.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Rose se bajo de inmediato y camino hacía el portal. Scorpius, quien no quería perder los avances, se bajó al mismo tiempo que ella.

− No es necesario que me acompañes hasta arriba. – le dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole con dificultad.

− Las escaleras son oscuras y es muy tarde. – concluyo acompañándola.

Subieron en silencio, y por cada paso que daban, Rose se ponía más nerviosa. Las despedidas siempre eran complejas,

− Gracias, lo pase muy bien. – El moño que sostenía su pelo se estaba desarmando, haciendo caer algunos bucles sobre sus hombros. – Eeh, nos vemos el jueves. – se sobo la cabeza y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. – Adiós.

Scorpius moría por besarla. Arrebatarle hasta el último suspiro de su boca. Saborear cada uno de los recovecos y pegarle su sabor como ella le pegaría el suyo, pero no podía… maldita sea, no podía. Tenía que ser mesurado, paso a paso: Enamorarla, engatusarla, dejarla.

− Nos vemos el jueves. – dijo a modo de despedida. Se volteó para irse, pero Rose le tomo la mano. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Tu suéter. Toma. – Scorpius negó con la cabeza. – Si, se está poniendo más helado.

La chica se lo saco y al levantar los brazos, su vestido se subió algunos centímetros. Mientras Scorpius se encontraba embalsamado mirándola, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

− ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con un deje de fastidio.

− Me encanta cuando me saludas así. – el sarcasmo le pateaba aun más. – Estamos en problemas.

− Eso me suena a manada.− miró a Rose que fruncía el ceño y se apegaba a él para escuchar.

− Digamos que tuvimos una riña. Estamos detenidos por pelea callejera. – Scorpius soltó el aire junto a un improperio. – Si, la cagamos.

−Yo no soy su puto salvador, Nott. – dijo el rubio muy molesto. – "aténganse cárceles del mundo que hay va el salvador de los idiotas de sus amigos". – bufó molesto. − ¿Quién es el otro bruto?

− Déjame decirte que es una mierda de slogan. Un superhéroe necesita algo más cool. – Rose asintió, dándole la razón al pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

− ¿Puedes ir al grano? ¿Quién es? – pregunto hastiado.

− Lorcan. – Rose y Scorpius se miraron incrédulos. – Terminó con Lily y se lió a golpes con un macho recio y viril.

− Uso tu cara como saco de boxeo ¿verdad? – un chasqueo de lengua por parte de su primo, hizo que ambos sonrieran. – Me deberás mucho después de esto, Nott.

− Piensa que es retroalimentación. Yo te cuido de Rose y tú me salvas el culo. – la pelirroja le arrebató el celular.

− No le haré daño a tu primo.

− ¿Rose? Oh mierda, ¿estás con Scorpius?

− Obvio. – le respondió molesta. – No soy tan cruel y sádica como me pintas, idiota.

− Dime que no los interrumpí en un momento intimo. – la pelirroja se sonrojo furiosamente. – Los interrumpí ¿verdad? Scorpius me va a matar.

− Malfoy se estaba yendo a su casa, pero por culpa de ustedes, tendrá que ir a salvarles el culo y me ira a dejar donde Lily. – Scorpius se sorprendió. – No te lo pediré por favor.

− Como diga la _damisela. –_ Nott del otro lado bufó.

− ¡Eres un puto mandoneado! − Scorpius y Rose se rieron. – Rose.

− ¿Qué?

− Dominas a mi primo. – Scorpius le quitó al celular a la pelirroja, que se encontraba gratamente sorprendida.

− Mira como me cuidas de la Colorada. Ahora que sabe que me domina usará sus artes para hacerme flaquear en el proyecto. – Rose esbozo una sonrisa gigantesca. – Eres el peor jefe de seguridad que he tenido en mi vida.

− Me amas, Malfoy. Lo sé. – siempre zafaba con la misma. − ¿Vienes?

− Vamos.

El rubio jaló a la pelirroja y corrieron escalera abajo.

− De tanto que subes y bajas, te pondrás más fibroso. – la pelirroja toco sus brazos que con solo mirarlos, se notaban fuertes. – Wow, es durito.

− Colorada, no hagas ese tipo de comentarios ¿bueno? – Rose, sin comprender, asintió. Se fueron en silencio todo el camino. – Aquí es ¿no?

− Si, muchas gracias. – abrió la puerta para salir del bajo auto, pero Scorpius la jalo hacía dentro. − ¿Qué suce…? – un beso en la comisura de su labio.

− Nos vemos el jueves, Rose. – nuevamente su nombre en esos labios. La pelirroja estaba en las nubes.

− Buenas noches, Malfoy. – pero no se atrevía a dejar las formalidades. Scorpius era muy peligroso para su salud.

Parada en la acera, desde el portal del edificio lo vio partir con velocidad. Sonrió bobaliconamente, pero le cayó la realidad.

− Con lo duro se refería a su… − se tapó la boca. – ¡Malfoy!

Scorpius sintió un escalofrío. Rose ya se había percatado.

Amaba que su auto fuera rápido.

* * *

_Me demoré, y ¿por qué? Porque esperé reviews, y encontré que 34 era un bonito número para premiarlas xDD. _  
_Hay más cercanía, ¡Por Fin!, las cosas se vuelven interesante *-*_  
_Espero disfruten el capítulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Es un regalo de mi para ustedes._  
_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Un abrazote enorme. _

_Pd: Les contesto sus reviews de inmediato._

_Besos por montón._

**_LilyLoop_**


	12. Las cosas en perfecto orden

_**Disclaimer:** Aplicado._

* * *

_**Je Veux  
**__**Capítulo XII  
Las cosas en perfecto orden**_

Rose despertó agotada. Llevaba dos noches durmiendo mal por quedarse cuidando y velando el sueño de su prima. Lily estaba en condiciones deplorables y ni siquiera los chistes de Albus o las comidas ricas de Nana Molly o su madre la estaban ayudando a salir de su pena. Era como si un dementor le hubiese consumido toda la felicidad de su cuerpo, chupándole los hermosos momentos y haciéndole rememorar a cada segundo que había terminado con Lorcan.

− Rosie, tengo mucha pena. – la voz de su prima, que se encontraba acostada a su costado, la hizo espabilar. – No debía haber sido así.

− ¿De qué te sirve seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Lily? Las cosas ya están como están. Debes enfrentar tus decisiones con la cabeza alta. – sermoneo la pelirroja, abrazándola. – Eres maravillosa, pero trataste de adelantar los momentos. Lorcan también necesita madurar.

− Pero no veo ningún avance en él. – sollozó. – Que haya estado detenido por una riña me da rabia. ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable?

− Mira, si sigues pendiente de lo que él hace, te seguirás lastimando. – carraspeo. – A un hombre se le llora solo tres días, luego de eso, te pones tu mejor ropa, tus zapatos más lindos y sales nuevamente a la vida a matar, palabras de Lucy. – dijo la pelirroja. −. No me refiero a que vayas a la calle a buscar otro chico, es demasiado reciente, pero sí que salgas de este encierro autoimpuesto. – Lily levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. – Estás matando a tu familia estando como estás ¿te parece bien?

− No, tienes razón. – se limpio las lagrimas y se sentó en la cama. – No puedo seguir estando así. Además tenemos que ayudar a Dom.

Otro problema, aunque si se miraba desde otra perspectiva era una bendición, pero evaluando la situación desde un punto objetivo, a leguas se sabía que era un completo error. La rubia estaba aun peor que Lily, lastimándose a ella y al bebé que crecía en sus entrañas.

Nana Molly, su tía Ginny, su madre y el resto de las mujeres de la familia habían intentado hasta al cansancio de hacerla reaccionar, pero la rubia estaba ida, ni siquiera comía.

− Es bueno que lo veas de ese modo. Hay que levantar a Domi. – ambas asintieron y se salieron de la cama que estaban compartiendo.

− Hasta que se levantan el par de flojas. – dijo su Tío Harry, con una taza de café en la mano y leyendo _El Quisquilloso. −_ ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con Malfoy?

− ¿Yo? – preguntó Lily confundida. – Yo no salgo con Scorpius.

− Le pregunto a tu prima. – Rose se sonrojo violentamente y miró hacia un lado. Los Potter's se miraron con complicidad.

− Somos amigos. – respondió intentando no dar tantos detalles.

− ¿Cómo que amigos? – Albus, quien venía bajando las escaleras, paso cerca de ellas, besándoles su cabeza y tomando asiento para servirse desayuno. – No he hablado con Scorpius, pero dudo que quiera ser tu amigo.

− ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, tío? – dijo Rose, ignorando magistralmente al pelinegro de ojos verdes.

− Porque salió en el diario. – levantó otro más. – En ambos diarios.

− Papá me matará. – susurro la pelirroja.

− La verdad es que no. Hablé anoche con él y estaba al tanto de esta noticia. Dijo que eras mayor para saber que decisiones eran las correctas, pero que no aceptaría que sus nietos llevaran apellido Malfoy.

− Van un poco adelantados ¿no creen? – moría de vergüenza. Albus se reía por lo bajo y Lily miraba las imágenes de los diarios con la boca abierta.

− Wow, sales hermosa en esta. – Lily apunto, para que Rose mirara.

Estaba ella sonriendo, caminando de la mano junto a Scorpius bajo la luz de las estrellas.

− ¿Van en serio? – Rose miró con horror a su primo. – Te pregunto de verdad.

− Solo nos juntamos para conversar de su proyecto y de las pegas que le encuentro. – mintió, pero a medias. Al final sus salidas tenían que ver con eso. El hecho que en el transcurso de ellas, estás se desviaran hacia otro lado, no era de relevancia.

− No se ven mal. – Lily masco una tostada, sonriendo con felicidad. Al parecer las nuevas noticias la habían motivado un poco. – Deberían intentarlo. En Hogwarts ya…

− No es necesario tanta información, Lily. Gracias. – miró hacía los dos Potter que sonreían con malicia. – Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tengo trabajo.

− ¿Saldrás con Scorpius? – lo pensó y sí, era jueves.

− No. – volvió a mentir.

Agradeciendo y luego de besar a Lily, haciéndole prometer que estaría bien y abrazar a su tío y primo, salió del lugar por Red Flu.

En cuanto puso un pie en su departamento, dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá y soltó un bufido. ¿Las cosas se estaban desviando?

De tanto pensar la respuesta, se quedo dormida.

**O.O**

− ¿Qué significa esto? – Nott dejo caer dos periódicos en su escritorio. – Scorpius.

− Salimos guapos ¿verdad? – Rob comenzaba a molestarse. – Ok, la de acá es Rose, y el otro es Scorpius.

− Si claro, responde con evasivas. Sé sincero. – Scorpius alzó una ceja. – Está noticia tiene un claro sello "Malfoy"

− ¿Según quién? – pregunto defensivamente.

− Scorpius, la nota es muy considerada con Rose, la deja bien parada y habla maravillas de ella. – el rubio siguió mirándolo con inocencia. – Maldita sea, hasta elegiste una foto comprometedora. ¿Cómo puede ser que dos diarios tan diferentes como los son _El Oráculo _y _El Quisquilloso, _digan cosas tan parecidas?

− Ok, lo aceptó. Yo lo hice. – Nott se dejo caer en la silla frente a él. − ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

− Estás destruyendo su vida. – el rubio enrolo los ojos. – Sus compañeros de trabajo están molestos con ella. Es como si se hubiese vendido al enemigo.

− Yo puedo darle más de lo que le darán esos pacifistas. – El pelinegro tiro la cabeza hacia atrás metiendo sus manos en el pelo en signo de cansancio.

− No es una cuestión de dinero. Rose no merece esto. – Scorpius dejo caer la gran carpeta que tenía frente a él y miró con ojos amenazadores a su primo. − ¿Qué quieres? ¿Seguir con esta farsa para todo el mundo?

− Es la idea. Todos tienen que saber que está conmigo. – respondió.

− ¿Para qué?

− Para hacerlo más creíble, imbécil. – Scorpius se levanto del asiento y camino por la oficina. – Si yo dejo todo en privado, Rose comenzará a dudar, pero ahora que todos saben, puedo salir con ella y engatusarla frente a todos sin necesidad de escondernos.

− ¿Te das cuenta? En vez de cortejarla usas engatusarla. – Nott también se levantó y se apoyo en el escritorio. – Te estás comportando como un poco hombre.

− ¿Qué haría un hombre de verdad? – pregunto levantando las manos, haciéndole ver lo evidente.

− Tener los cojones de luchar por la chica que ama sin necesidad de usar artimañas como estas. – Scorpius se acercó a él con rapidez y agarrándolo de las solapas le hablo.

− Rose no me gusta. – Nott levantó una ceja y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada. – Lorcan te pego fuerte. Todavía tienes el pómulo hinchado.

− ¿Te puedes alejar? No me gusta estar cerca de ti. – el rubio lo hizo con brusquedad. – Se me puede pegar lo de patán.

− Basta, Rob. Yo no seré tan gentil como lo fue Lorcan.

− Tus amenazas no me alteran. – Camino hacia la salida. – Estás cavando tu propia tumba y ojala cuando caigas… Rose sea considerada contigo.

− No se tiene porque enterar.

− _Antes se pilla a un mentiroso que aun ladrón. – _dijo el pelinegro, saliendo del lugar, dejando como siempre, a Scorpius lamentándose y repitiéndose como mantra de que lo estaba haciendo, era lo correcto.

¿O no?

**O.O**

Nott luego de la desagradable conversación que había sostenido con su primo, salió del lugar completamente ofuscado e impotente. No quería meterse en las decisiones del rubio, pero que llevase a Rose consigo para terminar haciendo algo que, según él, estaba bien, lo enfermaba.

La pelirroja no necesitaba eso.

Camino por algunos segundos, pensando en qué hacer, hasta que recordó a Zabinni y el tremendo embrollo en el cual estaba metido. El pobrecito lo había llamado el día anterior contándole que iba a ser papá con Dominique. Aunque el pelinegro sabía de esa relación, igualmente se sorprendió.

Se dirigió a su casa. Quizás necesitaba estar con alguien.

Cuando llego, toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que se abriera la puerta. La elfina que estaba frente a él, lo hizo pasar de inmediato, guiándolo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

− Zab, ¿cómo estás? – El moreno lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Nada, me largo. – miró la maleta que reposaba a un costado de la cama.

− ¿Escapas o te echaron? –pregunto mesuradamente.

− No, simplemente me largo de mi casa. Necesito mantener a mi hijo y debo hacerlo de forma independiente. – respondió con resolución. – ¿Qué haces por acá?

− Pasar a verte, obvio. – le sonrió y caminó hacia los muebles de la habitación para ayudarle a sacar ropa. − ¿Qué dijo tu familia?

− Mamá está de muerte. – Nott hizo una mueca con la cara. – Dice que soy un irresponsable, que como se me ocurre hacerla abuela tan joven. Papá se río, ya lo conoces.

− ¿De verdad? – El padre de Zab era muy parecido a él. De un muy buen humor, divertido, molestoso y le encantaba la jarana. – Sería raro que no lo hiciera.

− Me dice que soy un campeón por haber tenido dos chicas. – Zab soltó un bufido ahogado. – Terminar con Tanya fue digno de teleserie.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto el pelinegro, dejándose caer en la cama.

− Me maldijo de aquí hasta tres vidas más allá. – Nott río. –Dijo que me iba a arrepentir de hacerle esto. Que ahora sería es hazmerreir de todo el mundo mágico por haber sido engañada por mí.

− Pero ella siempre supo de tu relación con Dom. – El moreno se sentó en la cama a un lado de Rob.

− Por lo mismo. Cree que por darme ese tipo de permiso, yo le debía más a ella. – Era una explicación muy descabellada, pero la relación de Zab, ya era un tiraje de pelos, así que no le sorprendía tanto. – A Dom le dije las cosas como corresponde. Tiene que parar con sus niñerías.

− Tiene 19 años todavía. Es una niña. – el moreno bufó.

− Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy mayor que digamos. – Nott se alzo de hombros. – Es una mierda todo esto. Mi hijo o hija es lo único que me importa, así que lo que me puedan decir me importa bastante poco.

Guardaron silencio algunos segundos, pero un ruido en la parte baja los alerto. Caminaron para ver de qué se trataba.

Grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con la persona que menos esperaban ver: Bill Weasley.

Nott sopeso la idea de largarse y hacer enfrentar solo a su amigo, pero lo encontró desleal. Scorpius lo había abandonado a su suerte con un contingente de aurores, pero que el padre de la chica que deshonraste aparezca frente a ti, luego de haberte metido hechizos torturados hasta por el culo, no era una buena señal.

− Sr Weasley. – el moreno se acercó a él, estirando su mano. El pelirrojo no le respondió. – Ok. – bajo su mano.

− Nott. – el pelinegro hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – dijo mirando con ojos feroces a Zabinni.

− Creo que hace algunos días me dejo bastante claro que era lo que pensaba de mí. – respondió el moreno a la defensiva.

− No te las des de victima cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres. – golpe directo. Zabinni cuadro los hombros, dispuesto a aguantar toda la pachotada. – Dom está mal.

− ¿Le ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupado.

− Si, no reacciona. – Zab abrió los ojos consternado. – No está inconsciente, pero no come, no duerme y no habla. Necesito que vayas.

− Sr Weasley, Dom está así porque… − fue interrumpido brutalmente, cuando el hombre lo tomo de la camisa y lo miró furioso.

− ¡Me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado! ¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta! – grito. – Si tú eres su felicidad, yo lo aceptaré, pero devuélvemela. – lo soltó con brusquedad, dejándolo caer hacía atrás. Zab a duras penas se logró sostener.

− Sr Weasley, creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos. – inquirió Nott, metiéndose a la conversación. –Sé que es complejo…

− ¿Complejo? ¿Lo llamas complejo? – el pelinegro se arrepintió de haber metido su opinión en todo eso. − ¿Crees que es agradable saber que a tu hija la usaron como una puta?

− ¡Yo nunca la use! – Zab se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero Nott se metió entremedio. – A su hija yo la amo, pero es una testaruda.

− ¡Testaruda o no, no debías! – volvió a gritarle.

La mansión era tan grande, que los gritos resonaban como ecos en sus oídos.

− ¡¿No debía qué?! ¡¿Amarla?! – volvió a gritar el moreno.

− Si claro, usa los putos eufemismos de amor. – Zab intento zafarse de su amigo, para lanzarse sobre el hombre, pero Nott lo volvió a sostener. – Tú no la amas.

− ¿Qué sabe usted? – siseo con furia. − ¿Estaba ahí? ¿Escucho alguna vez cuanto le rogué? ¿Me vio prácticamente arrodillado a sus pies pidiéndole por favor que dejará de lado su orgullo? ¿Me vio llorar por ella, porque se paseaba con otros en mi cara intentado validar su punto de "libertad? ¡No lo hizo! – grito. Nott no lo pudo sostener más, y vio como el moreno se abalanzaba contra el pelirrojo que lo miraba desafiante. − ¿Quiere que nos peleemos? ¿Quiere justificar que me aleje de su hija por ser un bruto? No le daré en el gusto.

− Eres un… no se puede conversar contigo. – el pelirrojo se volteo. – Retiro la propuesta anterior. No te quiero ver en mi casa. Aléjate de mi hija.

− No lo haré. – respondió de inmediato, tomándolo del brazo. Nott se puso las manos sobre la cabeza, Zab estaba muy descontrolado. − ¿Sabe porque no lo haré? Porque el bebé que espera Dominique es mío y un hijo no debe crecer en un ambiente de discordia, por las idioteces que cometen los grandes. – Bill lo miró con ojos brillantes, a un punto de colapsar y molerlo a golpes. – Me verá en su casa, porque a ese bebé le daré todo el amor que tengo. Trabajaré para él.

− Déjame reír, por favor. – levantó las manos mostrándole todo su alrededor. –Eres rico, no le has trabajado un día a nadie. Vives a expensas de tus padres y me dices que trabajarás.

− ¿No confía en mi palabra, verdad? – Bill lo miro de hito a hito, sin moverse. – A usted, a ella y a todos les demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – se acercó al pelirrojo, invadiendo su espacio prudencial. – Aléjeme de mi hijo y aténgase a las consecuencias.

− ¿Es una amenaza? – le preguntó Bill, desafiándolo.

− Si, es una amenaza.

− Maldita serpiente rastrera. – escupió. – Puedes ver a Dominique, pero bajo mi vigilancia.

− Si así lo prefiere, así será. – respondió más contenido. − ¿Algo más que decir?

− Te arrepentirás todos los putos días de haber hecho o que hiciste. – susurro sibilante.

− Contaba con eso, Sr Weasley. – respondió de forma altanera, irritando al pelirrojo.

− ¿Cuándo irás? − escupió el pelirrojo.

− Apenas termine de empacar todo.

− Ok. – se desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Zabinni soltó el aire contenido y dejo caer sus hombros en clara señal de abatimiento. La vida se le estaba poniendo cuesta arriba, y no tener la ayuda de la familia de Dom, lo estaba trastocando.

− Vaya, si que tienes huevos. – halagó Nott, golpeándole la espalda. − ¿Qué piensas?

− Qué los Weasley's me odian.

− Eso no es novedad, amigo. – lo jaló. – Vamos, tienes que terminar esas maletas e ir a ver a la rubia.

− ¿Qué haré, Nott? No tengo donde vivir, no tengo trabajo y tampoco tengo que ofrecer aparte de "amor desinteresado". – se burlo de él mismo. − ¿Qué haré?

− Vente a vivir conmigo. – Zab levantó las cejas, sorprendido. – Hasta que te logres estabilizar, vive conmigo. Lo del trabajo lo podemos arreglar. Scorpius siempre necesita gente y quién mejor que un amigo para poder seguir levantando su empresa y bueno, lo del amor, no me interesa que me ames. – Zab sonrió agradecido.

− Gracias por estar acá. Eres como un hermano. – El moreno lo envolvió en un abrazo. – Intentaré no meter la pata en tu departamento.

− Verás el desfile de chicas que pasan por ahí. – bromeo el pelinegro.

− Por mi parte no habrán chicas. Creo que he quedado agotado de las relaciones interpersonales románticas. Son un verdadero cacho.

Ambos rieron. Las cosas para Zab comenzarían a salir bien, sólo se necesitaba paciencia, pero por sobre todo, entrega, mucha entrega.

**O.O**

Las primeras horas de trabajo habían sido realmente tensas. Todos sus compañeros activistas la miraban con recelo. Al parecer, el rumor de la supuesta relación que mantenía con Scorpius se había corrido, y ahora era un elemento desconfiable.

Algunos incluso iban más allá, aventurando que la chica era una espía de las empresas Malfoy y que en cualquier momento los traicionaría por la espalda, pero al pasar las horas y verla trabajar como lo hacía constantemente, manteniendo reuniones con comités y organizando las revueltas, se dieron cuenta que estaban errados.

Si Rose mantenía una relación con Scorpius, esta estaba por completo alejada de lo que significaba la protección de la reserva, y quedo aun más claro, cuando se acercaron directamente a conversarlo con ella, para preguntarle que sucedía con tales noticias.

Fue bastante precisa.

−_Si queremos resultados, debemos tranzar. – murmuró con tranquilidad, sin despegar sus ojos de los informes de suelo. – Scorpius es una persona conocida para mí. Estudiamos juntos. Si tengo o no tengo una relación con él es irrelevante, porque no afectará mis ideales. – levantó la cabeza y mirándolos a las cara continuo. – Tenerlo cerca nos sirve para llegar a acuerdos, por lo mismo es que me junto con él. ¿Alguna otra consulta?_

Nadie más habló. Confiaban en el criterio de la pelirroja para saber llevar esa relación, aunque para Jimmy, uno de los activistas más extremos y compañero fiel de Rose, no fue tan así. Se encontraba muy desconfiado. Por lo mismo, la invito a comer.

− Wow, siento como si hace años no hiciéramos esto. – Rose mordió su kebab de verduras y unas pequeñas lonjitas de pollo. – El trabajo a veces nos consume. – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena, pero tapándosela con una servilleta.

− La verdad es que sí. Tener que planificar tanto me cansa y nos aleja. – tomo su mano por sobre la mesa. − ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves más bonita.

− ¿Tú crees? – se miró. – Yo me veo hasta más gordita.

− Mentira, mujer. Estás preciosa. – dijo Jimmy. –Desde que usas esa ropa un poco más ajustada, es más entretenido venir a trabajar.

− Hey, no seas un lanzado. – le advirtió a modo de broma.

Jimmy era casi tan alto como Scorpius, pero mucho más corpulento, haciendo destacar sus brazos gruesos usando sudaderas sin mangas. Su piel trigueña y ojos celestes, volvían locas a todas las mujeres de la reserva y del planeta tierra en general.

El chico había hecho campañas publicitarias en el mundo Muggle, porque su padre pertenecía a ese mundo, pero en el intertanto se mantenía alejado de todo eso. Sólo estaba preocupado de ayudar a Rose con todos sus ideales. Como siempre.

− ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con Scorpius? – Rose se atoro con la comida. Jimmy de inmediato le paso un vaso para que bebiera. – Lo lamento.

− No, no, tranquilo. – le respondió aleteando. – Solo me pillaste por sorpresa. – trago lo que tenía en su boca. – No salgo con Malfoy.

− Entonces, ¿Por qué salió eso en los periódicos? – preguntó incisivo.

− Porque son unos copuchentos. – bufó. – Scorpius es amigo de mi familia hace muchos años, desde que teníamos 12 y se amisto con Albus. – Jimmy asintió. – Salimos en modo de amigos. Si me enamoro o no me enamoro de él, queda dentro de mi vida privada. No tendré conflicto de intereses por esto.

− Sabes que si comienzas una verdadera relación con él, deberás salir del grupo. – Rose asintió. – Entonces, ¿Por qué?

− Jimmy, de verdad no tiene importancia. – sonrió tranquilizándolo. – Es como si saliese con cualquier amigo que no perteneciera a la reserva.

− Pero a Scorpius dices odiarlo. – la pelirroja se sonrojo. – Le has tirado pintura, cortado su ropa, roto sus autos y la última que quieres hacer es encadenarte fuera de su edificio en una "protesta pacífica". – Jimmy se acerco a ella, sin soltarle la mano. − ¿Te gusta?

− No, tonto. – respondió de inmediato, intentando no pensar en la respuesta.

− Sale conmigo. – Rose abrió los ojos sin comprender. – Ten citas conmigo, como amigos, claro.

− Pero Jimmy, nos conocemos hace tanto…

− Lo mismo pasa con Scorpius, y mira, sales con él y hasta le agarras la mano. – Rose movió la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Salgamos.

− Está bien, pero lo hago para que te tranquilices. – respondió con cansancio. − ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

− Hoy, ¿te parece? – Rose negó de inmediato. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque tengo cosas que hacer está noche, si quieres mañana. – El moreno asintió a regañadientes. – Salimos antes de la reserva y nos vamos a comer alguna cosita.

− ¿Sushi? – a Rose le brillaron los ojos.

− Si, muero por comer muchas piezas de sushi. – miró la hora. –Jim, tenemos que partir.

Se levantaron y cada uno pago su parte, porque Rose insistió en hacerlo. Rieron mientras caminaban y pensaban en nuevas ideas para llevar a cabo. La pelirroja buscó un lápiz entre sus cosas, para amarrar el indomable pelo en lo alto de la cabeza. Cuando estaba enroscando su cabello, el lápiz resbalo de sus manos. Jimmy lo agarro en el aire y se lo puso.

− Gracias. – murmuró la chica.

− Srta. Weasley. – esa voz. – Pensé que se había salido del proyecto.

Rose se volteó lentamente para encontrarse a Scorpius completamente trajeado, junto a otras cinco personas más, igual de pulcras que él. El rubio estaba furioso.

− Malfoy. – murmuró. Jimmy que noto la conmoción de la chica, paso un brazo por sus hombros. Scorpius apretó la mandíbula.

− ¿Usted…? – le preguntó a Jimmy, fulminándolo con la mirada por estar tocando a la pelirroja.

− Jimmy. – Scorpius asintió. – Jimmy Clear.

− ¿No es el modelo de calzoncillos? – el chico asintió levemente sonrojado, pero sin ofenderse. – Vaya, sí que es variado su grupo, Srta. Weasley.

− ¿A qué vino? – preguntó molesta y confusa con la actitud de Scorpius y los comentarios mordaces que estaba lanzando, además de estar tratándola con tanta lejanía.

− Vine a conversar con usted, pero veo que estaba muy ocupada. – murmuro, mirando con desdén al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

− ¿Por qué están todas esas personas? – preguntó.

− Son accionistas del proyecto. – respondió. – Veníamos a intentar llegar un acuerdo con usted, pero como no la encontramos, conversamos con el resto que se encontraba ahí. – miró por encima de su hombro. Todos estaban pendientes de la contienda.

− ¿A qué acuerdo llegaron? – el temor comenzaba a consumirla. Si los de la reserva aceptaban el dinero, todo se acababa.

− No quisieron hablar. Dijeron que preferían esperarla a usted para que llegar a un acuerdo. – su tono era tan frío que a Rose comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Era como si Scorpius volviera a ser el idiota que llevaba siendo toda su vida. – No estaba, así que nos vamos.

− Pero podemos hablar ahora. – se adelantó Jimmy, intentando persuadirlo.

− No. – miró a Rose de pies a cabeza, desdeñosamente. – Hay gente que trabaja, no solo se dedica a comer. – la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La estaba insultando por su peso. – Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

− Sr. Malfoy, ¿cuándo será la otra ocasión? –la voz le temblaba de dolor. Scorpius la estaba desmereciendo.

− Dos semanas más, cuando tengamos junta de directorio nuevamente. – su frialdad la traspasaba. – Comenzarán las excavaciones, permiso.

− Pero… − Rose comenzaba a desesperarse.

− Sr. Malfoy, todavía no puede entrar a picar. – dijo Jimmy. – Falta un papel, que lo tiene que firmar la Sra. Weasley.

− Entonces llegará la maquinaria. – miró a Rose, luego de responderle despectivamente al chico. – Espero sea lo bastante educada para no atacar las herramientas. Si no, será demandada. – Rose levantando la cara y con fiereza le respondió.

− No se preocupe, está noche no atacaré a nadie. – miró a Jimmy y lo jalo del brazo. – Saldré a comer con él, así que su maquinaria no sufrirá desperfectos.

Scorpius sintió su pecho apretarse y quemar por dentro. Rose había cancelado su cena para irse con el maldito modelo de pacotilla de brazos obesos. Intento no exteriorizar sus sensaciones, simplemente volteo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con está, le indico a todos que caminaran.

La conversación había terminado.

**O.O**

− Miau, soy una gatita regalona. – Nott sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarse con Lucy en la puerta de su casa.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro apegado al cuerpo y zapatos de tacón.

− ¿La puedo acariciar? – Lucy jugó con que dudaba.

− Se la puede comer si quiere. – se encaramo sobre él y Nott la envolvió en sus brazos, besándola en el encuentro. Las piernas de la chica envolvieron su cadera. − ¿Me has echado de menos?

− Un montón. – respondió el pelinegro, para luego lanzarse a su boca y besarla como merecía.

Lucy abrió sus labios, dándole cabida a la lengua de Nott para que hurgara donde quisiera, envolviéndola en la nebulosa de la pasión. El pelinegro la deposito en el suelo, pero sin soltarla de sus brazos.

− ¿Hay otra persona en el departamento? – pregunto ceñuda. – Responde.

− Si, la hay ¿cómo supiste? – lo empujo con brusquedad. – Espera, no es lo que piensas.

− ¿A quién metiste? – poso sus manos sobre la cadera. – Dile a esa puta que salga. – Nott, que nunca había visto enojada a la pelinaranja, se sorprendió. – La iré a buscar, Nott. O la sacas tú o yo la saco a patadas.

− Lucy, escucha… − un sonido proveniente de uno de los cuartos, la alerto. Camino hacía el lugar, sacándose los zapatos para usarlos como arma. – Lu…

− La mataré. – abrió la puerta de una patada. Zabinni estaba sacando ropa, mientras escuchaba música. Al verse descubierto, se saco los auriculares de inmediato. − ¿Zab?

− ¿Lucy? – miró a Nott confundido. Este se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de medio lado y con brazos cruzados. − ¿Ocurre algo?

− Eeh… ¿eres el único acá? ¿No hay ninguna chica? – pregunto todavía molesta, pero más con ella misma por dejarse en evidencia.

− Por lo que veo, sólo tú. – respondió. − ¿Paso algo con Dominique?

− No. – entrecerró los ojos. – La embarazaste, cabrón.

− Wow, tantas groserías, mujer. – dijo Nott burlándose a sus espaldas, pero la chica no se volteo. Se sentía humillada.

− Si, pero no la he dejado. – se acercó a ella y beso su pelo. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Hasta hace poco era una gata engrifada. – dijo el pelinegro desde atrás. Lucy se volteo y lo miró con odio.

− No sé de qué hablan, pero creo que sobro. – paso por al lado de ambos. –Iré a ver a Dominique. Nos vemos más tarde.

− Lo haremos en mi cuarto, así que ni se te ocurra entrar. – le dijo el pelinegro, al moreno.

Lucy estaba azorada por toda la situación. Zabinni se desapareció silbando, mientras ella se quedo siendo escrudiñada por Nott.

− Eeh… era entendible que me pusiera así. – se cruzo de brazos, enojándose ella. Típica acción de una mujer desesperada.

− Estabas celosa. – le recordó sonriendo.

− No lo estaba, simplemente no me apetecía estar cogiendo con alguien más escuchando. – se miró las uñas.

− Pensaste que era una mujer, incluso gritaste que la matarías. – Lucy abrió la boca para replicar, pero verlo ahí tan desenfadado, con su pose de tranquilidad, la volvió loca.

Se acerco casi saltando y lo envolvió en un abrazo aspirando su aroma. Nott se dejo querer y poso su mentón sobre su cabeza.

− Me hubiese molestado mucho si te encontraba con alguna mujer. – reconoció, sin mirarlo. Nott la apretó contra su pecho. – Soy celosa.

− Ya me di cuenta. Parecías una pequeña gatita intentado sacarte tus tacones para ir a golpear a la pobre chica que estaba conmigo.

− ¿Pobre chica? – se separo de él. − ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

− ¿Cómo? – pregunto temeroso. − ¿Quieres terminar?

− Si. – Nott empalideció. – Robert Nott Greengras, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

− Lucy… − susurro sorprendido.

− Ya no te quiero compartir. – agacho la cabeza. – Muero de celos al saber que alguna tonta está retozando contigo. Yo no más puedo. – rezongo como niña pequeña.

− ¿Serás mi amor? – pregunto incrédulo. − ¿Podre decirte osita, tortuguita, chiquitita, mi bebita, cariño, ballenita…?

− Si me dices ballenita, me enojaré. – levanto su cabeza y lo miró con infinito amor. − ¿Me aceptas?

− Sería un idiota mayúsculo si digo que no. – la tomo en brazos, obligándola a envolverle el cuerpo con sus piernas. – De esta semana no pasaba que te lo pidiera yo. – le dio un leve beso.

− ¿Me quieres, Nott? – pregunto dudosa, pero sonriendo.

− Te amo, Lucy. – su respuesta fue tan sincera, limpia y tierna, que Lucy no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. − ¿Vas a llorar?

− Quiero hacerlo, pero después les contarás a todos que me puse a llorar luego de pedirte noviazgo y que me dijeras te amo. – a pesar de reclamar, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y lanzaron lágrimas de felicidad. – Yo también te amo, tonto idiota.

− ¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto? Zabinni se enojará si desordeno su cama. – Lucy asintió besándole el cuello, generando pequeños hormigueos en todas partes. – Mi Lucy.

− Mi Robert. – cayeron sobre la cama, la chica sobre él. − ¿Por qué Zab está acá?

− Quiere empezar desde cero con su familia. Esforzarse por el bebé y trabajar independiente a la fortuna de sus padres. – Lucy se separo de su cuerpo y quedo sentada en sus caderas, provocándolo. – Lucy no hagas eso…

− Espera un poco, ¿entonces vivirá acá?

− Hasta que se estabilice. – frunció el ceño. − ¿te molesta?

− ¿Cómo crees? Encuentro tan maravilloso que seas así de solidario con tus amigos. – acaricio su pecho. – Eres tan espectacular.

− ¿En todos los ámbitos? – acarició sus muslos, subiendo un poco más el vestido, hasta su cintura.

− En cada uno de ellos, sacas sobresaliente. – Lucy bajo, acercándose a su boca. – Me gusta cuando sonríes de oreja a oreja por conseguir algo que amas. – beso su frente. – Me gusta lo amoroso y protector que eres con todos. – beso su mentón. – Me gusta cuando me abrazas y tu olor se me pega por todo el día. – beso su nariz. – Me gusta cuando me llamas solo para preguntarme si almorcé o no. – beso su mejilla derecha. – Me gusta cuando dormimos y me envuelves con tus brazos, dándome calor. – beso su mejilla izquierda. – Pero lo que más me gusta, es que correspondas a cada uno de mis sentimientos, y que estés para mí todo el tiempo. – beso su boca con pasión. – Prometo que seré la mejor novia del universo.

− Si no es así, te cambio. – Lucy abrió la boca ofendida. – Es broma, mi no-ballenita.

− ¡Nott! – grito, pero no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro la envolvió en sus brazos y giro con ella, dejándola abajo.

− Me encantas demasiado.

Entre besos, abrazos interminables, gemidos y gruñidos, liberaron todo su amor.

Nott y Lucy comenzaban su historia.

**O.O**

− ¿Qué haces acá? – Zabinni saludó a todos los presentes, que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, con la cabeza, obviando la desagradable pregunta de Louis. – Te preg…

− Louis, yo le pedí que viniera. – Bill, el cabecilla del lugar, lo miró desafiante. – Pensé que no vendrías.

− Yo cumplo mis promesas. – respondió con tranquilidad.

− Mamá, papá, miren lo que… − la voz de Victorie quedo apagada. Detrás de ella venía Teddy. – Tú. – escupió.

− Hola Vic. – la rubia camino furiosa donde él y de una cachetada le volteo la cara. – Me gusta está familia.

− No deberías ni siquiera asomar tu nariz por acá. – la rubia gritaba desaforada. Teddy, que se encontraba más atrás, se lo comía con la mirada. Si no fuera porque Fleur le mando una advertencia silenciosa, ya estaría sobre él, haciéndole mascar tierra. − ¿Qué buscas?

− ¡Silencio! – la voz de la guapa matriarca se escucho con fuerza. –Zab tiene todo el derecho de venir a esta casa. Me importa un soberano rábano lo que piensen ustedes, o que quieran venir a mostrar lo machitos y defensores que son. – miro a cada uno de los presentes. – Nadie está libre de pecado. Cometer un error le puede pasar a cualquiera, así que paren con está imbecilidad de golpear a Zabinni vez que lo ven ¿oyeron?

− Mamá… − pidió Victorie.

− Nada, Victorie. Es el padre de mi nieto, por ende, lo van a respetar, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. – miró al moreno. – Sube, está en su cuarto. Y llévale este plato de comida. Ojala la puedas hacer ingerir aunque sea un poco.

− Lo intentaré, Sra. Weasley. – esbozo una sonrisa apenada. – Gracias por esto.

− Baja en un rato más para que te pongas hielo en esa mejilla. – el moreno asintió. – Lo que es ustedes, se están comportando como unos energúmenos. – los miro con evidente enojo. – Me causan vergüenza. Permiso.

Zabinni, sintiéndose culpable por todo eso, prefirió subir casi corriendo. Después saldaría cuentas con todos los presentes. Ahora, solo importaba la salud de la rubia.

Cuando entro a la habitación, una tenue luz lo recibió. En la cama, estaba sentada la linda rubia, mirando hacia el frente, completamente ida. Parecía como si hubiese perdido los cabales. Zabinni carraspeo.

− No tengo hambre. – respondió como autómata.

− Tienes que comer. – murmuro el moreno. Dominique giro la cabeza de inmediato para mirarlo. − ¿cómo estás?

− ¿Zab? – su voz estaba ahogada. − ¿Zab?

− Sí, soy yo. – la rubia estiro una mano. Él se la tomo. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Ven conmigo. – tomo asiento a su lado, acariciándole la mano y dejando el plato sobre el buro. – Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

− El bebé que llevas dentro, es mío. – miro su pancita que todavía se encontraba plana. – No te voy a dejar sola, Dominique.

− No me digas Dominique. – le pidió al borde del llanto. – Yo soy Dom para ti. La chica que te daba mordiscos en la espalda después de hacer el amor.

− Dom… − el recuerdo latente del momento en el cual sintió los dientes de la chica recorriendo sus omoplatos, lo hizo suspirar. – Tienes que comer.

− No puedo comer si no estás tú. – Zab busco sus ojos. Se encontraban apagados, sin vida. – No puedo dormir porque sueño contigo y cuando despierto, me doy cuenta que no estás. Es horrible. – dijo sollozando.

− Dom, escúchame: Tú a mi me tienes. – le saco las manos del rostro para que lo mirara. – Estaremos juntos en esto.

− Pero tú ya no me quieres. Y yo quiero que me vuelvas a querer. – Zabinni la abrazo contra su pecho, protegiéndola. – Pienso todo el tiempo en como volver a enamorarte, y no encuentro solución.

− Vuelve a ser tú y yo volveré a ser yo. – murmuro. – Dom, cada pedacito de mi cuerpo te ama a ti. Eres la primera cosa que viene a mi cabeza en las mañanas, y la última que veo en las noches. Tu olor me acompaña a todos lados. – La chica levantó la cabeza. – El peso que sientes en el pecho, yo también lo siento y es porque ambos cuidamos el corazón del otro. Dentro de mí, sólo vives tú.

− ¿Entonces porque te fuiste así? – pregunto, tomándole las mejillas. El moreno hizo una mueca de dolor. − ¿qué pasa?

− Digamos que he sido golpeado varias veces en lo que va de semana. – sonrió. – Me fui así, porque tienes que madurar. Vamos a tener un hijo.

− Y las cosas cambian. – dijo apenada.

− Pero a mí me encanta la idea de que dentro de ti, viva algo que hicimos juntos. – la rubia apoyo su frente en la de él.

− ¿Vas a volver conmigo? – Zabinni la miro sin saber que responder. – Es un poco apresurado, lo sé, pero tengo 6 meses para enamorarte y así cuando nazca nuestro pequeño, estemos juntos.

− Necesitaras mucho menos para hacerme tuyo – respondió con picardía. – Vuelve a ser la Dom de la cual me enamore. Esa chica fuerte, paciente, risueña, soñadora y peleadora.

− No soy peleadora. – dijo la rubia, quejándose por la cualidad. – Tú me haces enojar.

− Y tienes que entender que siempre tendremos discrepancias. – La rubia asintió, abrazándolo por el cuello y apegándolo a su pecho. – Aunque me encantará reconciliarme contigo.

− Piensas solo en sexo. – el moreno río. – Pero yo también.

− Antes de cualquier regaloneo, te exijo que te comas todo ese plato de comida y que prendamos la luz del cuarto. – dijo Zab.

− No, estoy muy fea.

− Yo también. – se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz central. – Vaya, has bajado de peso.

− Y tú estás todo golpeado ¿qué te hicieron? –pregunto aterrada. − ¿Fue mi familia?

− Dom, no recordemos eso. – tomo el plato y volviéndose a sentar en la cama, comenzó a darle su comida. –Abre la boca.

− No quiero sopa.

− Tomarás todo lo que te dé tu madre. Estás embarazada. Necesitas ponerte fuerte. – Dominique a regañadientes se comió todo. El color volvía a sus mejillas. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. – Te ves bellísima.

Poniendo el plato nuevamente sobre el buro, se acostó a su lado y la insto a que se echara en su pecho. Dominique de inmediato lo siguió.

− ¿Cómo le pondremos? – pregunto el moreno, mientras acariciaba la pancita de Dominique.

− No quiero que le digan _Zab_, como a ti. – la rubia también se tocaba la tripa. – Me gustaría un nombre que represente lo que significa. No le vamos a poner _bolita de nieve_ si parece un _carbón_, como tú.

− Eso fue cruel. – ambos rieron. – Me gusta escucharte reír.

− Quédate acá, conmigo para siempre. – Pidió la rubia, apretando su agarre.

− No puedo, Dom. Tu padre me odia, tus hermanos me detestan y tu cuñado muere por hacerme llorar sangre, es preferible esperar a que las aguas se calmen.

− Pero tú tienes derecho a estar acá. – apunto su vientre. – El pirigüín de acá también es tuyo.

− Eso les dijo tu madre, así que tengo una gran aliada a mi lado. – la puerta se abrió de sopetón, haciendo entrar a toda la familia. Zabinni se paro como resorte de la cama, mientras Dominique caía en el espacio que había usado él, riendo. – Hola. – preguntó temeroso.

− Moría por saber qué pasaba. – dijo Fleur, mirando a su hija que se carcajeaba feliz. – Dom.

− Mamá, serás abuela. – respondió risueña. Fleur sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo y se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza. Victorie que lloraba abiertamente, la acompañó envolviendo a la rubia menor.

− Si es niñita le compraremos mucha ropa hermosa. No usara el mismo traje dos veces. – decía la Weasley mayor. – Y si es hombre lo vestiremos de marinero, policía, indio…

− Cariño, anda paso a paso. – pidió Teddy. – Lamento las actitudes anteriores Zab.

− Ya paso, Lupin. – ambos estiraron sus manos.

− Te estaré vigilando de cerca, Zabinni. – amenazó Louis, aunque riendo. Lo esquivo y se apretó junto al resto de las mujeres de su familia. – No dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima.

− Para estar embarazada le tuvo que poner algo más grueso que un dedo… − bromeo Victorie. Fleur le mando una mirada de advertencia. – Bueno, Zab lo tiene como un maní, así qué…

− Hija, basta. –la voz de Bill la interrumpió, aunque entre los cuatro que se encontraban en la cama, seguían cuchicheando. – Zabinni.

− Sr. Weasley.

− Sigo odiándote, pero agradezco que Dominique haya vuelto a ser lo que es. Gracias.

− Mi amor, deja de ser tan parco y abrázalo. Es tu yerno. – Bill abrió la boca para negarse. – Ni se te ocurra.

El pelirrojo camino hacía al rubio y como un robot paso sus brazos, envolviendo al moreno. Zabinni, lo abrazo con fuerza.

− Gracias a usted. – miro a todos los presentes luego de separarse del mayor. – Sé que fue de forma accidentada, pero agradezco que Dominique, − la rubia lo miró feo. – Perdón, Dom, este embarazada de mi. Me esforzaré para que al pequeño o a la pequeña nada le falte.

− Eso esperamos. – murmuró Bill.

− Llegará el primer nieto de la familia Weasley-Delacour. – Dijo Louis. − ¿Cómo se lo tomo tu familia, Zab?

− Mamá me reprocho el hecho de que fuera tan joven como para ser abuela y papá, se río, pero ambos se tomaron bastante bien la noticia. – Teddy golpeo su hombro.

− ¿Tanya? – la habitación quedo en silencio.

− Bueno, digamos que no me hizo una fiesta por esto, pero no tenía mucho que decir. – Dominique estaba expectante. – Terminamos y aunque me maldijo por el resto de mi vida, siento que lo superara.

− Pobrecita. – dijo Fleur. – Debieron haber sido más inteligentes.

− ¿No te buscaras a otra chica? – pregunto Victorie. – Te mato si nuevamente tienes una vida paralela.

− ¡No! – respondió de inmediato. – Con Tanya la relación era de conveniencia. Yo le servía a ella para que destacara en el mundo del modelaje y a mí me servía, porque Dominique, perdón Dom, no quería ser la única, pero la verdad, es que hace mucho tiempo que Tanya y yo ya no éramos una pareja. – miró a la rubia con ternura. – Dom me robo el corazón cuando solo tenía 13 años.

− No me gusta la forma en que comenzó todo esto, pero espero que en el transcurso del tiempo, las cosas mejoren. – exigió Bill. – Vamos, es tarde y Dom tiene que descansar.

− ¿Puede quedarse Zab un ratito más? – todos miraron a Bill.

− Papá, no deberías preocuparte. Más allá de un embarazo no va a pasar. – Louis se gano una mirada ofuscada por parte del patriarca. –Ah, verdad que ya está embarazada.

− ¡Louis! – chilló la rubia. – Papi, déjalo.

− Una hora más y te largas. – el moreno asintió. – Te vendré a buscar yo mismo, así que mantén esas manos donde yo las vea. – Zab levantó sus brazos. – Así me gusta.

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación. Fleur fue la última.

− Zab, muchas gracias, de verdad. – con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas lo abrazo. – Sé que serás un buen padre.

− Eso espero.

− El hecho de que hayas aguantado tantos golpes, algo quiere decir. – se separo y secándose las lagrimas, volvió a hablarles a ambos. – Para la próxima, serás más fuerte Dominique. No quiero volver a sufrir lo que sufrí estos días y tú, no me harás llorar a la niña nunca más.

− Promesa del moreno sabrosón. – ambas rubias rieron.

− Baja a buscar el hielo.

Cuando Zab estuvo de vuelta, Dominique de inmediato se corrió para darle un espacio en su cama. La chica aprovecho su bajada para ir a lavarse los dientes, la cara e intentar peinarse, para verse un poco más bonita.

− ¿Te puedo pedir solo una cosa? – pregunto la rubia, sentada a su lado y mirándolo como si se tratase de su juguete nuevo.

− Dime.

− ¿Me darías un beso? – estaba completamente azorada, para sorpresa del moreno.

Se sentó y mirándola a los ojos se acerco a su boca. Lentamente comenzaron a besarse, sin apuro. Saboreándose. Dominique abrió la boca y Zabinni aprovecho de recorrer con su lengua todo lo que alcanzaba y juguetear con la de la chica. La rubia, forzó a que el moreno cayera sobre la cama y abrazados de costado, se besaban sin parar.

− Me recuerda a los tiempos de Hogwarts, cuando me escabullía a tu cuarto y te besaba toda la noche. – la rubia no quería separarse de esa boca con sabor a chocolate, pero tenía que respirar. – Te demoraste harto para dejarme llegar a otro nivel.

− Es que ya eras descarado con tus manos. – le recordó la rubia. – Me metías mano por todos lados y yo, aunque era inexperta, también soy humana.

− Me gustan esos gruñidos que das cuando beso estos. – poso una mano sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia, que se encontraba sin brasier. – Están más grandes. –dijo sorprendido.

− Si, crecen cuando uno está embarazada. Y mira, oscurecen. – saco un pecho afuera, mostrándoselo como si le mostrará el informe del tiempo. Zab sintió un tirón en su ingle. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Me excitas, Dom. Así que guarda tu pecho. – la rubia río, pero le hizo caso. Se volvió a acomodar a su lado.

− ¿Crees que las cosas resulten? – le pregunto antes de quedarse dormida.

− Si, Dom. Haremos que resulten. – le respondió él, dejándose dormir.

Bill entro una hora más tarde, pero al verlos abrazados y durmiendo como verdaderos bebés, no los quiso molestar. Desde mañana, tendrían reglas, pero por ahora, que descansaran un poco de toda la batahola.

Todos merecían dormir.

**O.O**

− Gracias, fue una agradable comida. – Rose miraba a Jimmy, que estaba fuera de su puerta, esperando la despedida. – Nos vemos mañana.

− Eres hermosa, Rose. – acarició su mejilla, pero no la beso. – Tenemos que salir nuevamente.

− Si. – respondió un poco reticente, pero Jimmy no se dio cuenta de eso. – Adiós. – dudo, pero termino por acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, que el guapísimo moreno aceptó.

− Que duermas bien. – bajo las escaleras casi cantando. Estaba feliz.

Rose rebusco las llaves en su bolso, para poder entrar. Miro hacía todos lados y lanzó un alohomora. Era más fácil y menos complejo. La puerta se abrió y de una patada la cerró, todavía revisando en su bolso, buscando las dichosas llaves que se habían perdido. Pasado unos segundos, se percato de que nunca escucho la puerta cerrarse. Se giró para mirarla y se encontró con una sorpresa.

− Oh, mierda. Casi me matas de un susto. – la pelirroja se puso la mano en el pecho, respirando ahogadamente y cerrando los ojos. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Son las 12:58, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – Rose miró a Scorpius incrédula ¿quién era él para venir a reprocharle sus horarios de llegada? – Estoy preguntándote.

− No tengo por qué responderte. Es más, tú no deberías estar acá. – Miro los ojos plomizos del rubio y los encontró nublados, opacos, sin brillo y muy oscuros. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Tenias un compromiso conmigo. – le recordó, apoyándose en la puerta y cerrándola con su propio cuerpo. – Fallaste.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la reserva? Te comportaste como un idiota. – la pelirroja comenzaba a molestarse.

− Pero nunca me cancelaste. – los ojos de Scorpius comenzaban a brillar de furia. – Simplemente antepusiste otra invitación por sobre la mía y a mí me dejaste pagando.

− Dije en tu cara que iba a salir con Jimmy. – Rose dejo caer con fuerza su morral al suelo. − ¿Qué quieres?

− No sé qué hago acá. – respondió sonriendo. – Soy un imbécil.

− Malfoy, no estoy entendiendo. – el rubio se levantó de hombros. − ¿Bebiste?

− Ni una gota de alcohol. – murmuró. – Le diste un beso.

− ¿A quién? – pregunto sin comprender.

− A Jimmy. – dijo el nombre como si se tratase de un insulto. Rose frunció el ceño.

− Le bese una mejilla. – Los ojos del rubio llameaban. – Scorpius, me estás asustando.

− Dijiste mi nombre. – la furia fue aplacada levemente. − ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

− ¿Quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones? – le reprocho completamente enojada.

− ¡El idiota que intenta hacer las cosas bien para que lo aceptes! – grito desatado. – Te invito a salir, me aparezco por tu casa, hago la vista gorda con todos los desastres que me provocas y me pagas así. Saliendo con un modelo de mierda o yéndote a besar con otro en mi propia casa.

− Eso fue mentira. Jamás nos besamos. – confidencio. – Sigo sin entender.

− ¿Te hago un dibujo? – Pregunto mordaz – Quiero que dejes de salir con otros, que no aceptes conversaciones de extraños, ¡que me mires solo a mí! – se acercó a ella. − ¿No lo ves? Soy capaz de arriesgarme con tal de que tú estés bien.

− Scorpius… − murmuro sorprendida. − ¿Por qué dices todo esto?

− Rose. – toco su rostro. – Muero de celos cuando te veo con otros y hoy al ver como el imbécil de tu amigo te abrazaba, me sentí enfermo. Quería empujarlo lejos. − tomo su rostro entre sus manos. – Vi como te amarraba el pelo y tú le sonreías como una colegiala. Ardí por dentro al saber que venían de estar comiendo solos.

− Es un amigo.

− Mentira. Sales con él a cenar y llegas pasada la medianoche, ¿hicieron algo? – puso un dedo en su boca. – No me digas, siento que me volveré loco si escucho que te toco.

− Me trataste de gorda frente a todo el mundo. – Scorpius la miró sin comprender. – Dijiste que habían personas que trabajaban en vez de andar comiendo. Me heriste.

− Rose, ¿acaso no entiendes que para mi eres perfecta? – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida. – Lo que dije hacía referencia a tu estúpida manía de salir con otros. Quiero que salgas solo conmigo.

− Pero… − el rubio no aguanto más y se lanzó a su boca, besándola con desesperación. Rose quedo sorprendida y se despego de él. – No hagas eso.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta el modelo de calzoncillos? – sus ojos llameaban. – Puedo modelar si quieres. – Rose sonrió sin entender nada, pero extrañamente feliz. − ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿De verdad estás muerto de celos? – pregunto todavía sin creerlo.

− Si, muero de celos y quiero matar a todos los que te miran. – Rose riendo paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y poniéndose en puntillas, paseo su nariz por la boca de Scorpius. – Rose, no salgas con ellos. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras.

− No quiero cosas materiales. – respondió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el calor del rubio, que paseaba sus manos por toda su espalda.

− Hago todo lo que me pidas, solo – tomo aire. − solo no busques en nadie más lo que puedes encontrar en mí. – le pidió.

Rose no quiso escucharlo más. Rozo sus labios con delicadeza, pero Scorpius no estaba para sutilezas. Agarrándola por la nuca, la obligo a abrir su boca y la beso por completo, rememorando a los besos que alguna vez habían compartido en un aula abandonada de Hogwarts.

Caminaron enlazados por el living, sin despegar sus cuerpos. Scorpius acariciaba sus caderas, su cintura y muslos. Rose apretaba el cuello de Scorpius con sus brazos, impidiéndole alejarse. Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá. Sentir el peso de Scorpius sobre ella, le pareció exquisito, increíble, tan malditamente agradable.

− Colorada. – susurro a modo de gemido. Rose reacciono y lo separo de su cuerpo. − ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?

− No es eso, pero creo que vamos muy rápido. – respondió sonrojada. – Aunque no sé si quiera parar.

− La decisión que tomes la respetaré. – dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelirroja. – Solo quiero estar contigo y abrazarte.

− De verdad no creo que esto esté pasando. – dijo la pelirroja, sin salir de su asombro.

− Tendrás que creerlo. – Scorpius se apoyo en sus codos y se levantó para mirarla. – Soy yo el que está contigo.

− Tanta posesividad, sr Malfoy. – el rubio esbozo una sonrisa. – Soy una chica libre.

− Si claro. – respondió a modo de sarcasmo. – Recuerda que hoy en la noche nos iremos a la casa de campo.

− ¿Qué? No me preguntaste. – reclamó la pelirroja, acariciando los brazos del rubio que se encontraban tensos por sostener su cuerpo.

− Bueno, ahora asumo que irás conmigo. – Rose iba a replicar, pero unos labios inquisidores no se lo permitieron. Scorpius hacía maravillas con su lengua. – Me encanta besarte. – jadeo.

− A mi también. – murmuró la pelirroja, sin querer abrir los ojos. Era como un sueño. − ¿Dónde me ibas a llevar?

− A un nuevo bar que pusieron cerca del parque que nos gusta. – Scorpius se dejo caer sobre la chica, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola contra él. – Luego de eso te traería a casa y te besaría hasta decir basta.

Rose se sonrojo, pero Scorpius no lo vio. La pelirroja acarició las hebras del rubio. Era tan suave, sedoso y olía bien. Se sentía tan protegida estando entre sus brazos.

− ¿Hace cuánto estás esperando? – Scorpius gruño.

− Llegué a las 9. – Rose abrió la boca sorprendida. – Pensé que habías mentido y que en verdad estarías esperándome, pero cuando llevaba más de 20 minutos golpeando la puerta, salió tu vecina y me dijo que no estabas. Creí que volverías, pero pasaban las horas y no llegabas.

− Salí después del trabajo con Jimmy. – Scorpius hizo una mueca.

− Me senté en la escalera, y cuando te vi llegar junto con el modelo de calzoncillos, sentí que explotaba. Esperé a que se fuera y ya lo demás lo sabes. – Rose río. – No fue agradable verte ahí con él.

− Ya, intentaré que para la próxima me deje en el portal. – Scorpius se levantó y volvió a apoyarse en sus codos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

− No habrá próxima vez.

− Puedo decir lo mismo. – Rose estiro la boca. – Tú tienes chicas por todos lados y sales con ellas.

− No saldré con ninguna si me lo pides. – acercó lentamente su rostro a Rose.

− Si tú no sales con ellas, yo no saldré con otros. – pactó la pelirroja.

− Bueno, aceptó. – la volvió a besar, pero se detuvo a los segundos. – Debo irme.

− ¿Por qué? – Rose hizo un puchero, que Scorpius mordió. – Todavía es temprano.

− Colorada son más de la 1:30 de la madrugada. – Se levantó de encima de ella y Rose se sintió vacía. – Ven. – jalándola la puso de pies frente a él. Era mucho más pequeña. Con suerte le llegaba al mentón, pero a Scorpius le parecía tan perfecta. Sus curvas le encantaban y su rostro era como el de un ángel. – Mañana volveré.

− ¿A qué hora? – el rubio no podía creer su suerte. Rose lo había aceptado.

− ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? – le pregunto, agarrándola por la cadera y acercándola a su cuerpo. Poso sus labios sobre su frente. Rose se apoyo en su pecho.

− Salgo a las 8. – respondió, oliéndolo. Era tan varonil y exudaba un calor especial.

− Te paso a buscar.

− Pero no te pueden ver conmigo. – Scorpius bajo por el puente de su nariz, besando cada parte de que se encontraba en su camino, hasta llegar a los labios de Rose, pero no profundizo. Solo chocaron sus bocas, haciendo el sonido característico de besos cortos.

− Te espero en el café que queda a 3 cuadras de la reserva. – Rose asintió, mirándolo con infinito afecto. – Lleva ropa en tu bolso. Nos iremos de inmediato.

− Pero… − un nuevo beso. – No hagas eso. No puedo concentrarme.

− Yo no hago nada. – respondió burlonamente y haciéndose el inocente. − ¿Pero qué?

− Nada, llevaré ropa en mi bolso. – lo empujo levemente para separarse. – Anda.

− No me eches, Colorada. – puchereo. – Ya, me largó. Te tendré todo el fin de semana para mí.

− Te gusta la idea ¿eh? – Scorpius se alzo de hombros.

− Me encanta la idea. – respondió despreocupado.

La despedida fue eterna, _que me voy, que me quedo, que no te vayas, que ándate_. Al final, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se separaron y prometiéndose que al día siguiente se verían, Rose cerró la puerta. A los segundos, unos golpeteos la obligaron a volver a abrirla.

− ¿Qué se te olvido? – pregunto sonrojada.

− Esto. – agarrándola de sus mejillas le dio un beso de infarto y la soltó dejándola tambaleante. – Mañana espero tu revancha. – le grito desde la escalera, riendo como un niño pequeño.

Rose se aseguro de que en verdad se iba y cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella. Lanzó un suspiro y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Scorpius era de ella y el fin de semana estarían juntitos sin nadie molestándolos…

Esperen.

Corrió al sofá para buscar su bolso y sacar el celular. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, comenzó a escribir como enajenada.

Ella era la única que la podía ayudar.

**O.O**

Lucy se separó un poco de Rob, y a tientas busco el celular que vibraba por la llegada de un mensaje. Se giro y se apoyo en las almohadas para leer que decía.

"_Scorpius y yo estamos juntos! Mañana nos vamos a la casa de campo, necesito depilación, te amo. Rose"_

− No-ballenita, ¿quién era? – Lucy salió de su asombro y miró al pelinegro con la boca abierta.

− ¡Rose se va con Scorpius al campo! ¡Están juntos! – el moreno sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre él.

Scorpius seguía con el plan. A todas sus citas, cuando quería hacerlas un poco más oficiales, las llevaba a su casa de campo y les enseñaba lo genial que era sobre un caballo, o como no le molestaba mancharse los jeans con lodo. Generalmente las chicas que eran un poco más duras para dejarse caer en su cama, en la casa de campo se soltaban y dejaban de lado sus protestas, entregándose por entero al rubio. Los rumores que corrían entre los elfos y criados eran eternos. Scorpius era un semental sin sentimientos.

La idea de que lastimara a Rose, le parecía tremendamente dolorosa, pero ¿qué hacía? Contarle todo a Lucy y traicionarlo, o esperar a que Rose se diera cuenta en el momento preciso de lo que estaba pasando. Podía ser que a la larga, Scorpius reaccionara y parara con toda esa tontería, pero el rubio estaba metido hasta el cuello con todo.

− Que bueno. – Lucy lo miró ceñuda.

− ¿No te gusta la idea?

− No, para nada. – sonrió tranquilizándola. – Es que pienso que Scorpius puede dañar a Rose, ya sabes, tiene una fama a cuestas.

− No creo que la lastime. Se nota a leguas que la quiere. – sentenció la pelinaranja, volteándose hacía él para volver a dormir. – Buenos noches, osito.

− Adiós. – respondió ido.

Que ganas de gritarle a Lucy que a veces el amor no bastaba y que Scorpius, a pesar de amar a su prima, estaba haciendo algo terrible.

Prefirió dormir. Por la mañana iría a hablar con él.

Era tiempo de hacer un cambio. Como fuese, iba a parar a Scorpius, aunque le costara su relación.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Yo creo que sí xDDD. El capítulo estaba listo hace días, pero no lo quería subir porque esperaba sus reviews. Los ame, así que mientras se sube, iré a contestarlo. Por otro lado, fue un capítulo tan perfecto, que hasta a mi misma me gusto xDDDD  
Le cumplí el sueño a varias, así que me podrán amar por lo que falta para el otro cap (que también está listo)  
Bueno chicas, eso sería todo... **advierto desde ahora que las cosas se apresuraran un poco**, y probablemente cambie el rated de la historia, aunque me gustaría que eso lo evaluaran ustedes con el próximo cap  
Un besote gigantesco desde Chile. Cuídense y ya saben, sus reviews hacen mi felicidad, así que añoro leerlas. _

_Pd1: Las cosas se vienen bien entretes  
Pd2: Preparense para el otro cap  
Pd3: Las quiero mucho :)_

**LilyLoop**


	13. Ésta es la forma del cariño

_**Disclaimer:**__Aplicado__  
_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Lemmon. Lean bajo su responsabilidad _

* * *

_**Je Veux  
**__**Capítulo XIII  
Ésta es la forma del cariño**_

_**Dedicado a Lu Grint, por su cumpleaños. ¡Pásalo divino! **_

− ¡Auch! – el grito de Rose provoco que Lucy se revolcara aun más riendo. − ¡Eres cruel!

− Cariño, no es mi culpa que los magos todavía no inventen una poción para depilación express. – Rose bufó. La última mujer que había sacado una pócima que decía sacarte todo el vello indeseado, terminó calva. – Piensa que con cera, el resultado dura varias semanas. Si usáramos rasuradora, te saldrían cañones.

− En Hogwarts no teníamos este tipo de problemas. – rezongo la pelirroja, armándose de valor para sacarse la otra cinta que le quedaba sobre la pierna. – Recuerdo que Violet… ¡Auch!

− Que te tome desprevenida lo hace menos doloroso. – justificó la pelinaranja. − ¿Le harás algo especial?

− ¿A Scorpius? No, solo me depilo en caso de, no sé, me rompa una pierna y tengan que sacarme el pantalón. – la pelirroja se sonrojo.

− Eres una mala mentirosa, Rose. – Saco otra cinta, ganándose una mirada ofuscada por parte de su prima. – Si estás haciendo esto es porque quieres llegar a otro nivel.

− La verdad es que sí. Quiero tener sexo con Scorpius. – Lucy dio saltitos de felicidad. – A lo mejor es tan genial en la cama como dicen las malas lenguas.

− O puede que sea un desastre y termines decepcionada. – Rose sonrió, mirándose las piernas lisas y enrojecidas. – Si es malo, todavía puedes hacerle la vida imposible por el proyecto.

− Sea o no sea bueno, igualmente seguiré hinchándole las pelotas para que pare. – Lucy asintió.

− ¿Quieres depilarte otra parte? – pregunto sugerentemente. – Si es así, iremos a una tienda, porque no pienso conocer tu…

− Basta, entiendo el punto. – atajo la pelirroja, azorada por la desfachatez de su prima. Subiéndose los pantalones, tomo la mano de Lucy. – Vamos, necesito comprar lencería.

− Wow, te vas con todo, corazón. – La pelinaranja estaba impactada. Nunca había visto a su prima tomar tantas contemplaciones para salir con algún hombre. Es más, era la primera vez que sabía que tenía una cita. − ¿Te cuidas?

− No, pero pasaremos por la farmacia a comprar pociones anticonceptivas. – Lucy asintió. – Tú estás rara ¿Qué pasa?

Cerraron la puerta y bajaron con tranquilidad. Rose esperaba que Lucy hablara.

− Estoy con Nott. – dijo avergonzada.

− Pero si eso ya lo sabía. – Rose frunció el ceño. – ¿Oficializaron?

− ¡Si!, le pedí noviazgo. – la pelirroja abrió la boca impactada, pero no dijo mucho. Solo rió. − ¿La cague?

− No, como crees. Te admiro por haberlo hecho. Eso habla de lo decidida y genial que eres.

− Se sabe.

Caminaron en silencio, solo comentando algunas cosas triviales, y contándose las experiencias que habían vivido el día anterior. Lucy no caía de felicidad al saber que el rubio le había hecho dantesca escena de celos a Rose, por haberla visto con otro.

− Es celoso.

− Ya me había dado cuenta. Te mira como si fueras suya. – Rose sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. – Nott está un poco contrariado con la idea de que ustedes sean pareja. Piensa que Scorpius te puede lastimar.

− ¿Cree eso? Bueno, no podemos prevenirnos y si sigo pensando en vez de seguir a mi corazón, terminaré metida en un convento. – Entraron a la misma tienda de ropa interior que habían entrado la primera vez que salió con Scorpius.

Compraron muchos conjuntos, pero Rose quedo enamorada de uno: la parte superior era negra, con diseño de hebras plateadas, y los breteles tenía vuelitos. Y la parte inferior era pequeña, aunque cubría bastante bien todo.

− Te verás tan linda. Le pediría que me enviara una foto en el momento "de", pero dudo que esté pensando en complacerme a mí. – Rose y Lucy rieron. – Mira, esa tienda es buenísima para depilarse. Yo voy.

− ¿Qué crees que sería lo más correcto? ¿Sacar todo o dejar lo justo y necesario? – la pelirroja estaba muy roja, pero no podía seguir acobardándose. Quería verse bien.

− Lo justo y necesario. A los hombres igual les gusta, ya sabes, no solo tocar piel. –Rose estaba azorada. – Vamos, tranquila. No duele…

Tanto.

**O.O**

− No, por favor. Vienes de nuevo a hacerme un escándalo por Rose, ¿verdad? – Scorpius lo ignoro y siguió en su camino al comedor de la empresa. Quería comprarse algo para comer y largarse a seguir trabajando. Debía adelantar mucho, porque desaparecería por dos días enteros y no quería tener su celular sonando como bebé con hambre por inconvenientes. – Estoy cansado.

− La llevarás a la casa de campo.

− Ya ¿qué tiene? – preguntó.

− Que llevas a todas allá. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos.

− Es un bonito lugar para llevar a una chica.

− Pero no a Rose, idiota. – el pelinegro estaba muy molesto. – O le dices tú o le digo yo. Anoche le mando un mensaje a Lucy ilusionada porque ustedes estaban juntos.

− No estamos juntos. – respondió ceñudo.

− Pero según ella sí. ¿Crees que está bien lo que haces? – Scorpius se detuvo y lo miró molesto.

− ¿De verdad les dijo que estábamos juntos? – Nott asintió. – Nos dimos un par de besos y ya. Rose es demasiado infantil.

− Espera, ¿la estás desmereciendo? Scorpius, date cuenta. – el rubio volvió a ignorarlo. – Hablaré con ella.

− Hazlo y olvídate que me conoces. – respondió mirándolo fijamente. – Pierdes todas las regalías y además echo a Zabinni.

− ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – el moreno, que venía con carpetas hasta el cuello, los miró esperando una respuesta. − ¿Qué paso?

− Pasa que Scorpius es un imbécil. – El rubio se acercó a su primo, pero el pelinegro, dejo caer las carpetas.

− Basta, Rob. – murmuro. – No tendré mucha paciencia.

− ¿Qué me importa? Échame, golpéame, haz lo que quieras, pero nada sanará el daño que estás a punto de provocar. – El moreno no entendía mucho.

− Esperen ¿de qué hablan?

− Scorpius está usando a Rose para alejarla del proyecto y así poder llevarlo a cabo. – El rubio abrió la boca impresionado con su primo. Nunca espero que hablara. Zab por su parte frunció el ceño.

− ¿De verdad, Scorp? – el rubio no despegaba los ojos de su primo.

− Si, es verdad. – El moreno apoyo las manos en su cadera, y con la cabeza gacha, negó. – Lo lamento, tengo mucho dinero en esto, no puedo permitir que se siga entrometiendo.

− ¿Y qué tratas de hacer? – preguntó Zab.

− Convencerla a través del amor que no siga con la tarea de destruirme. – Nott y Zab bufaron. – Recuerden que esto les da de comer.

− Pero Scorpius, eso no es una excusa. – el moreno estaba decepcionado. – Te estás pasando.

− ¿También me darás juicios de valor? Yo no era el que tenía una relación paralela. – atacó de forma hiriente.

− Te defiendes como un imbécil. – se metió Nott. – Me quedaré acá, al lado tuyo, solo para verte caer.

− Y yo me quedaré para decirte: "Te lo dije", porque te digo de inmediato que lo que estás haciendo traerá dantescas consecuencias. – Zab volvió a tomar las carpetas. – Yo me largo. No quiero ser parte de esta confabulación.

− ¿Le contaras? – pregunto el rubio, molesto, pero a la vez temeroso.

− ¿A Rose? Sería lo mínimo, pero confió en ti, Scorpius y en que recapacitara. – el moreno los dejo solos.

− No, ya no recapacitaste. – el pelinegro camino a la salida. – Ojala te pudras en tu infierno.

− Bravo, como primo eres un buen mago. – respondió con saña. – Déjame tomar mis decisiones. Si tengo que equivocarme, lo aceptaré con hidalguía.

− No eres solo tú en este embrollo. También está Rose. – Scorpius bufó. − ¿Por qué lo haces? Sé sincero y dime una razón que amerite todo esto.

− Es mucho dinero el que hay en juego. – ambos se miraban de forma desafiante.

− ¿El suficiente como para destruir la vida de la mujer que quieres? – el rubio boqueo. – No te hagas el idiota. Tú a ella no la ves como una simple chica. Rose te gusta desde que tienes memoria, pero eres tan idiota que no sabes manejar tus sentimientos. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Destruirle el corazón y alejarla por completo de ti? – Nott lo miraba con pena.

− No es necesario que se entere que detrás de todos los cortejos, hay una idea macabra de alejarla. – el pelinegro frunció la boca. – Rob, Rose es muy guapa, pero jamás podremos ser pareja. O por lo menos una pareja real.

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque yo soy libre, me gusta la variedad. Las mujeres altas y con pelo rubio. No las pelirrojas que me llegan al mentón y son tan guapas que quitan el aliento. – suspiró. – Confío que esto quedará en secreto y que cuando termine con Rose, fingiremos que nunca paso. Si ella no se entera, no sufrirá.

− ¿Y tú? ¿Podrás vivir con esto en tu consciencia? – puso una mano a la altura de su cara. –No me respondas. No sé en qué te has convertido.

− Nott. – pidió.

− Nott nada. – el pelinegro salió del lugar completamente enrabiado.

¿Qué le pasaba a Scorp? Él no era así. Hablar de Rose como una chica que nunca estaría a su nivel, lo hacía ver tan diferente al chico que tenía 16 años y alucinaba el día en que se beso con ella hasta el hartazgo. ¿Por qué no recordaba eso? ¿Por qué se hacía el idiota?

Nott dejo de pensar, era tiempo de que su primo se hiciera cargo de las cosas que hacía.

Si Scorpius lloraba sangre, era porque él mismo lo había decidido.

Ya nada más podía hacer.

**O.O**

Rose término de despedirse de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, sonriéndoles. Camino con su pequeño bolso que iba más pesado de lo que se podía pensar. Estaba feliz, extasiada. Se sentía segura de sí misma. Era como si la temerosa Weasley hubiese agarrado confianza con Scorpius y ahora quisiera lanzarse de lleno para disfrutar de algo que se había negado durante años.

Pensó en sí se vería como una fácil por acostarse con él tan pronto, pero luego de analizarlo mucho, decidió que era lo correcto, porque nacía desde su corazón la necesidad de dejarse satisfacer. Además, no era como si fuesen llegando al lugar y se le lanzaría encima sin dejarlo siquiera respirar para sacarle la ropa.

Le gustaba la idea de hacerlo todo lentamente, de seducirse y seducirlo de manera gradual, para que el sexo no fuese solo eso, sino que algo que ambos buscaban, que necesitaban entregarse.

− Colorada. – Rose levantó la vista. Iba tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones, que no vio a Scorpius. – Estabas en otra. – la pelirroja le sonrió, sonrojando sus mejillas, pero lo que vio no le gusto.

El rubio estaba extraño, pálido y sus ojos se encontraban nublados. Frunció el ceño.

− ¿Ocurre algo? – el miedo comenzó a correer su cuerpo. Quizás Scorpius se había arrepentido de haberla invitado y ahora no sabía cómo desligarse del compromiso. – Si quieres, no vayamos y nos vemos otro día. – sugirió.

− ¿Qué? – Scorpius movió la cabeza, no dando crédito a lo que oía. – Eres loca. Vamos. – le quito el morral y se lo puso en el hombro. − ¿traes piedras?

Rose estaba confundida, Scorpius ni siquiera se había acercado a besarla. La tristeza la invadió.

Se había adelantado a los hechos, preparándose física y mentalmente a estar con el rubio, pero la frialdad que estaba mostrando, le congelo los huesos. Era como si Scorpius no quisiera estar con ella.

Subió al auto confusa y con la mirada perdida. Lo mejor era acabar con todo de inmediato, por lo mismo, espero que Scorpius se subiera para hablarle.

− Creo que es mejor que me lleves a mi casa. – el rubio se volteo a mirarla.

− ¿Te pasa algo? – Rose agacho la cabeza para pensar en una respuesta que no la dejara en evidencia. – Mírame.

− Es que tengo cosas que hacer. Recordé que… − Scorpius se acerco a ella y tomándola de la nuca, la acallo con un beso lento y delicioso. Acabo con dos piquitos y le sonrió de manera sincera. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser puro calor. – Wow.

− Deja de pensar. – Rose aceptó la propuesta y poniéndose el cinturón, espero que partiera. – Me gusta cómo te quedan esas calzas.

− ¿Éstas? – las miró. Tenían un diseño rupestre y eran de colores artesanales. Scorpius asintió. − ¿Te gustan las llamas? – El rubio rió y las acarició por encima, provocando escalofríos en la chica.

− Se te ven bonitas las piernas. – Rose se sonrojo, pero soltando una risita nerviosa, aceptó el halago. − ¿Lista para pasar un fin de semana entero conmigo?

− Siempre lista. – murmuro mirándolo a los ojos. Scorpius no se aguanto y volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez, Rose llevo el ritmo agarrándolo por las mejillas. – Vamos. – dijo azorada.

Scorpius asintió y le dio partida al auto, haciendo sonar su potente motor. Rose iba concentrada mirando como salían de la ciudad para meterse a la carretera que los llevaría directo a las lindas campiñas que pertenecían a la familia Malfoy, o más bien, a Scorpius Malfoy, que las había comprado cuando apenas tenía 20 años, luego de haber firmado un negocio millonario.

− ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto, tomándole la mano. Rose enlazo sus dedos con los de él.

− Nada. Voy mirando el paisaje. – respondió, observando su perfil, mientras pensaba que nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo. − ¿Puedes manejar con una mano? – preguntó admirada.

− Puedo hacer muchas cosas con una mano. – respondió de modo chulesco. – El auto es automático, así que no necesito pasar cambios. Así aprovecho de tocarte. – la miró con sus ojitos plomizos llenos de esperanza. Rose se apoyo de costado en el asiento y lo admiró, contemplando su rostro. − ¿Te irás en todo momento mirándome?

− Si. – Scorpius sonrió y volvió a mirar la carretera.

− Me gustaría que tu manejaras, así también puedo mirarte. – propuso.

− No, me gusta ser solo copiloto. – acarició su mano. – Es raro estar así.

− ¿Cómo?

− En paz y no sé, disfrutando del otro. – Rose bajo la cabeza. – Me gusta.

− A mi me gustas tú. – respondió, sonrojándola a más no poder. – Llegaremos a dormir.

− Prefiero darme una ducha antes de dormir. – la pelirroja sabía que ese día, era "él" día, así que quería prepararse bien.

− Bueno, te duchas entonces. – un semáforo los detuvo y Rose lo jalo de la mano para acercarlo a su boca. De reojo miró el cambio de luces. Se separó de él en cuanto dio el verde. – Wow, me siento como un objeto.

− Es rico besarte. – Scorpius se sorprendió por esa descarada confesión.

− A mí también me gusta. – Rose soltó el aire contenido. Pensaba que le había molestado. – Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

− No necesitaba tu venia para hacerlo. – dijo la pelirroja, volviéndolo a sorprender. Le gustaba verla tan descarada y con él. Una parte de su pecho se apretó ¿Si detenía todo, le confesaba la verdad y la cortejaba como correspondía? No podía. Ya no había tiempo.

Se fueron en silencio el resto del camino. La carretera estaba despejada y no hubo más semáforos como para compartir momentos apasionados fugaces. Llegaron en una hora al lugar.

Rose abrió la boca sin creer lo que se erigía frente a ella. Una casa realmente hermosa, muy grande y blanca, con pilares, techo oscuro y ventanas azules. A los lados, se levantaba la campiña, mucho verde y arboles.

Le pareció como si se encontrara en una película de época, donde se sentaban en esas casas solariegas y contemplaban el paraje.

− ¿Te gusta? – pregunto el rubio cuando detuvo el auto. Rose lo miró y asintió feliz, bajándose con rapidez. El aire helado la recibió, junto al olor a naturaleza y a tierra húmeda. El rubio camino hacía ella y sonrió con felicidad al ver su grata apreciación. Rose estaba fascinada. – Pareces una niña pequeña.

− Es que es hermoso. ¿Tienes animales? – Scorpius asintió. − ¿Cuáles?

− Caballos, vacas, ovejas, más allá hay cerdos y no sé, lo típico que hay en el campo. – se alzo de hombros.

− ¿Y los vienes a ver todo el tiempo? – el rubio recordó que la última vez que había ido, fue cuando quería estar con la modelo latina, Rosario Montenegro. No repararon en el paisaje. Fueron directo a la acción.

− Algo así. – dijo. − ¿Te gusto?

− Mucho. – le sonrió.

− Sr Malfoy, pensamos que llegaba mañana. – miro a Rose y la trato con distancia. – Buenas noches.

− Me llamo Rose Weasley. – estiro su mano para saludarlo. El capataz del fundo, se sorprendió al ver esa actitud tan ligera y no despreciativa que típicamente tenían las invitadas al lugar.

− Charlie Dickson. – la pelirroja asintió, apretando levemente la mano.

− Me gustaría conocer los animales. ¿Puedo verlos? – el hombre estaba anonadado. Ninguna de las chicas miraba más allá del patio y generalmente reclamaban por mancharse los pies.

− Están descansando en este momento, señorita, pero si quiere mañana le ensillamos un caballo. – miro a Scorpius, quien asintió sonriendo. – La llevaremos por donde quiera.

− Me gustaría conocer todo. – sus ojos se iluminaron. – Sr Dickson…

− Dígame Charlie. – le pidió el hombre.

− Charlie, me gusta su nombre. – el hombre se sonrojo y Scorpius se cruzo de brazos, admirado por la actitud tan despreocupada de Rose. – Mañana me levantaré a primera hora para conocer a los caballos.

− Estaré esperándola, señorita.

− Dígame Rose. – besándole la mejilla, tomo a Scorpius de la mano. – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió con la mano. – Me cayó bien.

− Ya me di cuenta. – respondió risueño, abrazándola por los hombros, para apegarla a su cuerpo. – Eso sí, no me gusta que andes besando a todos.

− Yo puedo besar a quien quiera. – lo provoco. Scorpius levantó una ceja. – En las mejillas.

− Debatiremos ese punto, pero después. Muero de hambre. – Rose quería decirle que ella también, pero no olvidaba el comentario que el día anterior Scorpius le había dicho. Era como si algo se hubiese quebrado. − ¿Rose?

− Dime. – respondió temblorosa. Carraspeo para aclarar la garganta. − ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Quieres comer? – la pelirroja se debatió unos segundos, separándose del cuerpo del rubio. – Rose, estás tensa.

− No es nada contra ti, sólo que… − pensó en cómo decirlo. – Ayer dijiste algo así como que yo pasaba comiendo y no sé, me siento incomoda con eso.

El rubio se sintió una basura. Rose había mal entendido lo que él había dicho. No se refería a su cuerpo, porque la encontraba perfecta, pero la pelirroja era tan insegura, que lo tomo de la peor forma. Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura. La chica se removió incomoda.

− Mírame. – Rose levanto su cabeza lentamente. – Para mí, eres la chica más perfecta que puede existir en el universo entero. No me interesa si comes más, porque te seguiré encontrando exquisita y odiaría si te pones a hacer una tonta dieta, porque eres mucho más que eso. Tu cuerpo es mil veces mejor que el de una modelo.

− Pero mira mis caderas, son anchas. Mi trasero es grande y mis pechos también lo son.

− Tu cintura cae en mi mano, tus piernas son fuertes, tus brazos son cálidos, tu cuello sabe rico. Tus ojos me cautivan. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo soy feliz sabiendo que tú te sientes cómoda. – la apretó contra su cuerpo. – Si puedo sentir todo el tiempo estás curvas cerca de mí, podré vivir tranquilo.

− ¿De verdad te gusta mi cuerpo? – Scorpius bufó mirando hacia el cielo, pidiendo valor. – Dime.

− Eres la Weasley más hermosa de todas. Ni tus primas que son medio veelas, son tan lindas como tú. Eres real, autentica y mía. – la beso, intentando no hablar más. – Comeremos ¿te parece?

− Bueno, sr Mandón. – Scorpius le dio un pellizcon a su panza, haciéndola reír. – Si, si. No me hagas cosquillas.

− Busquemos al ama de llaves. – caminaron de la mano por el recibidor, para llegar a la cocina. – Es un poco enojona la Sra. Seattle, así que evita tocarla.

− A lo mejor se aburre de recibir tantas mujeres. – Scorpius se paralizó, pensando que había sido descubierto. – Era una broma, tonto.

− Que chistosa. – respondió con sarcasmo, aunque Rose no lo noto.

Una señora de unos 40 años, vestida completamente de negro y con un rictus de seriedad se presentó frente a ellos. La miro de pies a cabeza y para sorpresa de ambos, le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy afectuosamente.

− Que linda. – murmuro. Miró a Scorpius y la frialdad volvió. − ¿Lo de siempre?

− No. – miro a Rose. − ¿Qué quieres?

− ¿Le soy sincera? – ambos asintieron esperando alguna petición extravagante. – Quiero comer un pan con lechuga y tomate.

Scorpius y la señora rompieron en carcajadas. La mujer estaba acostumbrada a peticiones que iban desde una hoja de lechuga, hasta caviar, por lo mismo, en la despensa había de todos los tipos de alimento.

− Es bellísima. – se acercó a Rose y le toco la mejilla. – Me gusta.

− A mi también. – respondió Scorpius, sonrojando a la pelirroja.

− Bueno, iré a prepararle su pan.

− Yo me lo puedo hacer. – dijo Rose.

− Me gusta atenderla. – miró a Scorpius. − ¿qué quiere usted?

− Lo mismo. – Rose lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Scorpius la abrazo de vuelta mirando a la mujer. – Con un jugo, por favor.

− ¡De durazno! – pidió la pelirroja, separándose de Scorpius, pero sin soltarlo. – Bueno, si tiene de durazno.

− Si hay de durazno. – respondió la mujer, realmente encantada. – Espérenme.

Rose se iba a sentar, pero Scorpius no se lo permitió. La apego a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza.

− Me gusta que seas así. – beso su cabello. – Tan autentica y libre.

− Siempre he sido así. Desde pequeñita. – murmuró, envolviéndolo.

− En el colegio eras más reservada. Siempre estabas protegida por Josh y Mathew.

− Ellos me complacían en todo. –Scorpius gruño. – No me refiero a eso.

− No quiero saber sobre su relación. Vivo del presente y ahora estás conmigo. – Rose levantó la cabeza y beso su mentón. – Eres en extremo regalona.

− ¿No te gusta? – preguntó temerosa. –Puedo volverme más distante.

− Me encanta que seas tan de piel, que me toques, que me abraces, que me acaricies. – Scorpius beso su nariz. – Me siento bien.

− Yo soy en extremo cariñosa, Malfoy. – advirtió. – Me gusta regalonear, y que me regaloneen. Amo que me apapachen.

− Bueno, tendré que esforzarme. – rió. – Aunque me gusta la idea de que me andes apapachando todo el día.

− Depende de cómo te portes. – bromeo. – Si estoy enojada, créeme que no recibirás ni un beso, ni un abrazo.

− ¿Qué conseguiré?

− Mi indiferencia. – Scorpius sintió que eso era más terrible que un plato volador. Busco su labios y la beso con tranquilidad. No podía separarse de ella. Tenía la necesidad de beber su boca cada vez que pudiera.

− No me gusta que me ignores. – dijo cuando logro recuperar el aliento. – Así que intentaremos que eso no suceda.

− ¿Si tú te enojas conmigo?

− Seré pesado. Soy muy orgulloso. – Rose abrió la boca, fingiendo sorpresa. – Bueno, tú me conoces. Sabes que si me enojo, paso de ti, hasta que se me quite la rabia.

− Me ignoras y te ignoro yo. – respondió a la defensiva.

− Será un circulo entonces, pero ahora que no estamos peleados, no hay necesidad de pensar en eso. – Rose asintió.

− Les traje sus comidas. – la pelirroja se sentó feliz de la vida. Tenía un agujero en el estomago. – Buen provecho.

− ¿Y usted no come? – la señora negó, gratamente sorprendida. − ¿Por qué no?

− Ya comí. – Rose aceptó y dándole una sonrisa, le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

−Esta divino. – sus ojos brillaron como luceros. Scorpius se sintió feliz. – Tiene mano de monja – murmuro. − ¿Me la puedo llevar a mi casa?

− La Sra. Seattle lleva muchos años acá. No creo que quiera dejar a sus hijos y marido para irte a preparar emparedados de tomate y lechuga. – bromeo el rubio. – pero te puedo traer para acá las veces que quieras.

− Esa idea me gusta. – respondió la pelirroja.

− Los dejo. Sus habitaciones están preparadas, con permiso. – la mujer se largo.

Rose frunció el ceño. Entonces no dormiría junto a Scorpius. Se había preparado por nada.

− Le pedí que te preparara una pieza para que te sintieras tranquila. – justificó el rubio, mirándola debatirse internamente. – Pero mi cama está abierta para que te vayas a acostar conmigo. Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces.

− Tranquilo. – siguió en silencio el resto de la comida y cuando acabo, se levantó junto a Scorpius. – Me iré a bañar.

− Pasaré a decirte buenas noches, así que no cierres la puerta. – Rose se sonrojo. – Vamos, te mostraré tu cuarto.

Subieron para encontrarse con muchas puertas. Las del final, eran sus habitaciones. Rose tenía una cama gigante, con un plumón de un color beige cubriéndola. A los lados, dos buros con lámparas y frente, un lindo closet de época. En un rincón estaba un tocador de época, pintado blanco, como todo el mobiliario. Le pareció un cuarto muy bonito, pero el plumón le generaba confrontación.

− Está linda. – murmuró.

− Dije que te dieran esta, porque por la mañana se ve el lago completamente iluminado, aunque desde mi cuarto se ve tres veces mejor. – sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa. – Puedes ir a verlo.

− Lo pensaré. – beso su boca y lo empujo con rapidez. – Me bañaré.

− Hey, te puedo enjabonar la espalda.

− No, declino de tu oferta. – respondió riendo. Busco su bolso con la mirada. Estaba encima de un sofá que estaba a los pies de la cama. –Nos vemos.

Scorpius a regañadientes se fue, dejándola. Rose tomo el bolso y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de una rica ducha, salió secándose con la toalla. Cuando estuvo completamente seca, se miró al espejo. Le gusto la imagen que le devolvió. Sus caderas estaban en sincronía con sus hombros y su cintura se veía delgada. Su vientre no era por completo plano, pero se notaba firme y sus piernas se venían largas y fuertes. La depilación le había parecido bastante acorde a lo que buscaba y a pesar de que le había dolido, pensó que valía la pena.

Busco la ropa interior y se la puso. Se veía sensual, espectacular y muy comestible. Encima, su típica polera ancha tapando el regalo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la apuraron a guardar todo. Aprovechándose que tenía el pelo seco, se hizo un moño sobre la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

− ¿Lista? – Scorpius estaba a torso descubierto y usando unos pantalones de buzo que caían sueltos desde sus caderas. – Wow, te ves divina. – Rose agacho la cabeza.

No consideraba que una polera maltrecha de Faith No More fuera un modelo digno de alabar, pero si él lo creía, no diría nada.

− Tú tampoco te ves mal. – Scorpius le tomo una mano y corriendo las tapas de su cama, la metió dentro. − ¿Tan rápido?

− Colorada, intento ser un caballero. – respondió de forma hosca. Al parecer, el rubio se estaba conteniendo. Beso su cabello y salió del lugar. – Que duermas bien. – dijo desde la puerta.

Rose lo vio partir con la mandíbula desencajada.

Oh no. Por Merlín juraba que eso no quedaría así. No se había preparado tanto para quedar en los laureles.

Tomando aire infundiéndose valor, se bajo de la cama y caminó hacia el otro cuarto.

Como que se llamaba Rose Weasley, esa noche, no dormía.

**O.O**

Lily revolvió por doceava vez su cereal. No tenía sueño y extrañaba a Rose. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella. Eran las 11 de la noche de un viernes y no tenía nada más que hacer, que pensar en Lorcan y su fallido intento de vivir juntos. Suspiró. Quería estar con él, pero las cosas estaban mal y a veces el amor no bastaba para arreglar ciertas diferencias. Era preferible esperar un poco, dejar que las aguas se calmaran y luego, volver a pensar en estar juntos.

− ¿No consideras que es un poco tarde para estar acá revolviendo tu cereal? – Albus entro a la cocina, rascándose la cabeza y el estomago, mientras bostezaba.

− Deberías taparte la boca. No quiero ver cómo trabaja tu sistema digestivo. – el pelinegro se levantó de hombros, restándole importancia.

− Y tú deberías estar metida en tu cama, descansado. – secundo.

− Bueno, bueno. Eso es decisión mía. – la pelirroja bufó y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. − ¿qué haces un viernes en casa? Esto es muy raro.

− Bueno, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Por alguna extraña razón, todos mis amigos andan desaparecidos y salir solo no llama mi atención. – se sentó frente a ella, luego de haber sacado una leche en caja de la nevera.

− ¿Lorcan igual? – Albus negó de inmediato. − ¿Dónde está Lorcan?

− En casa, con sus padres. – Lily asintió más tranquila. – Luego de haber estado detenido por riña, tía Luna lo llevo de una oreja al nido familiar y lo tiene ahí hasta que se relaje.

− Es mi culpa. – la pelirroja sintió sus ojos aguarse. – Yo no debería ser tan intransigente con él.

− Lily, no se puede obviar lo evidente. Él sabe que cometió un error, por lo mismo está haciendo caso en todo lo que le dicen. – Lily secó sus mejillas. – Hermanita, no llores. Las cosas se arreglaran, solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo.

− Es que lo extraño. – rezongó como niña pequeña, enterneciendo aun más a su hermano.

− Si de verdad quieres que Lorcan cambie un poco su actitud, tienes que quitarle lo que más quiere.

− ¿Y qué es lo que más quiere? – preguntó.

− A ti. Tú eres su vida y sabe que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a tenerte y lo está haciendo. – respondió de manera sutil. – Piensa que a veces, tenemos que alejar lo que queremos, para volver estabilizar nuestra cabeza y partir desde cero.

− ¿Te ha pasado? – el pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. − ¿Al?

− Si, me pasó, pero yo no cambié y perdí. – Lily abrió la boca.

− ¿Con quién?

− Samantha. – la hermosa morena de Ravenclaw, amiga de Lucy e intima amiga de James.

− ¿Esa chica no se acostaba con James? – preguntó confundida.

− No, yo nunca me acosté con ella. – James entró por la puerta de la cocina y se sentó frente a ellos. Venía recién llegando de quien sabe dónde y su cara mostraba palidez. –Éramos amigos.

− En ese entonces, yo no lo sabía y pensé que estaba enamorada de mi hermano. – murmuró el ojiverde. – Samantha me juro muchas veces que estaba que eso no pasaba, que James era un simple amigo, pero yo no la quise oír. Estaba cegado.

− Sam lloraba a mares por este tarugo, porque para sorpresa de los dos, lo amaba, pero Al estaba cerrado y ella no quiso seguir aguantando tanta idiotez junta. – agregó James, el más parecido a su abuelo fallecido.

− Se fue con Patrick a Bulgaria y allá viven. – carraspeo como armándose de valor. – Es la esposa de un reconocido jugador de Quiddicht, mientras yo sigo siendo un simple contable que gana lo justo y se lo gasta todo en fiestas.

− ¿Por qué te desmereces? – pregunto James, mirándolo con dolor. – Samantha siempre pensó que tú eras la persona más genial que conocía. Decía que tenías la cabeza más impresionante y una inteligencia superior al resto.

− ¿Y de qué sirvió? Se fue con otro. – el dolor era tan latente, que Lily sintió como su propio pecho se apretaba por ver a su hermano en ese estado. –En fin, las cosas ya fueron así.

− ¿La volverías a buscar? –preguntó la pelirroja.

− No. Ya no. – zanjó. – Dale tiempo a Lorcan. Necesita madurar.

− Nos aceleramos en dar un paso tan importante como lo es vivir juntos. – James asintió. – Por mientras, me quedaré al cuidado de mis dos hermanitos bellos.

− Yo no te pienso cuidar. – dijo el mayor de los Potter. – Ya estás grande.

− Si lo harás. – achino los ojos como niña pequeña. − ¿Han sabido de Dom?

− Se arregló con Zab y ahora lo tiene atrapado. – murmuro Albus, medio rezongando. – pero me alegro. Ambos se quieren demasiado como para estar separados y más ahora que la rubia va a tener un lindo bombito chico.

− ¿Cómo será? Si es morena de ojos azules, creo que todos sufrirán cuidándola. – Al y James se miraron. − ¿qué les pasa?

− No pensé en eso. – respondió James. − ¿Por qué todas las mujeres de esta familia son tan guapas?

− Gracias. – dijo Lily sonriendo.

− Rose también saco su potencial afuera y ahora que salió en el diario, más de un amigo me ha preguntado por ella. − reclamo James. – Esto me supera.

− No tienen por qué ser guardianes de nosotras. Todas tenemos un macho viril que nos cuida.

− ¿Rose? Ah, verdad que sale con Scorpius. – Albus se levantó de la silla. – Estuvo súper buena la charla, pero muero por dormir y como se imaginan, está belleza no se mantiene sola. Necesita varias horas de sueño para verse así.

− Sí, claro. − dijeron Lily y James a unisonó.

− Vamos a dormir. – sugirió el mayor. – Mañana será otro día y no te darás ni cuenta cuando nuevamente estarás con Lorcan.

− Extraño dormir con él.

− Esa es la parte que más me gusta de que estén separados. – dijo Albus. – que no te este toqueteando entera.

− Yo también lo toco. – confidencio de manera chulesca. Al y James la fulminaron. – Ok, para que se queden tranquilos, sigo siendo virgen.

Dos segundos después, los tres rompían en carcajadas limpias. Había sido una bonita conversación nocturna.

Afuera, la brisa veraniega seguía envolviendo corazones… y uniendo cuerpos.

**O.O**

− Hasta que salen de la habitación. – Zab estaba de espaldas a ellos, cocinando algo que olía muy rico. Lucy arreglo su cabello en lo alto y acomodo la polera de Nott. Lo bueno era que el pelinegro la había obligado a ponerse pantalones largos. Sabía que el moreno andaba dando vueltas por fuera. − ¿Quieren un poco?

− Anoche no llegaste. – dijo Lucy sentándose en una de las sillas, mientras Rob tomaba asiento a su lado. Sin polera se veía exquisito. – Cariño, tienes un chupón ahí.

− Tú me dejas todo marcado. –fingió molestia. – Oye ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

− Me quede con Dom. – respondió con tranquilidad. – Tu tío no me echo cuando nos pilló durmiendo juntos.

− Eso sí que es nuevo. Tío Bill piensa solo en degollarte. – dijo la pelinaranja. − ¿Cómo va todo?

− Bastante bien. Arreglamos la situación y se podría decir que ahora podre ser un padre con todo y palabra. – se volteó. – Parece que hubiesen estado en una lucha campal. – Lucy se sonrojo y Nott sonrió de medio lado, ganándose un codazo por parte de la chica.

− ¿Te casarás? – El moreno abrió los ojos. – Ya. Entendí que no. – molesto el pelinegro.

− No es eso. Es que la verdad no he pensado en matrimonio. – soltó con sinceridad. – Creo que es un paso importante, pero tengo que conversarlo con Dom.

− Nott me contó que terminaste con Tanya. – Lucy se lanzó de lleno a sacar un poco de huevo para echárselo a la tostada. – ¿Te ha buscado?

− No, desapareció, pero no confió de eso. – se sentó frente a ellos, dejando los alimentos sobre la mesa. – Tanya estaba realmente molesta y temó que haga una tontería.

− ¿Tontería? ¿Atacar a Dom? – pregunto Rob.

− ¡No!, no creo que sea tan loca. – dijo Zab, aunque dudando al igual que Lucy. – Me estoy asustando.

− No te preocupes. Hablaré con unos chicos que trabajan conmigo y mantendré vigilada a tu ex. – el moreno se lo agradeció con la mirada.

− ¿Dime si no es guapo? – Lucy lo miraba embobada. Rob levantó una ceja y se volteo a mirarla. Le dio un pequeño beso y siguió comiendo. – De Dom no te preocupes. Tío Bill y toda la familia están pendientes de ella.

− El lunes tenemos cita en St. Mungo, así que hablaré con Scorpius para que me dé ese día libre.

− No te lo negará. – aseguró el pelinegro. – Aunque no lo llames ahora. Esta ocupado.

− ¿Cómo? – el pelinegro le hizo un gesto y Zab captó de inmediato. –Ya.

− Se ve tan lindo junto a Rose. – ambos hombres carraspearon, evitando emitir juicio. –Ya quiero saber cómo les fue.

− Déjalos, Lucy. – la pelinaranja hizo un puchero, pero siguió comiendo.

− Oigan, quiero agradecerles por dejarme estar acá. – el moreno agacho la cabeza. – Recién están partiendo una relación y yo vengo a instalarme con mis cosas y problemas. Prometo estabilizarme pronto para largarme. – finalizó.

− Hey, a mi no me molestas. Además, esta no es mi casa. – dijo la pelinaranja. – Soy una visitante.

− La visitante más guapa de todo el universo. – agrego Nott. – No voy a dejar que te quedes en otro lado, Lucy.

− Pero tengo mi propio departamento. No será tan lujoso como este, pero vivo bien.

− Bueno, me quedo contigo si te vas para allá. – miro al moreno. – No molestas en ningún sentido, Zab. Los amigos están para darse la mano en malos momentos y yo sé que si hubiese estado en una situación parecida, hubieses corrido a ayudarme.

−Igualmente gracias. – sonrió. – Bueno, dejemos de hablar y comamos. Tengo hambre eso que comí en la casa de Dom.

− ¿No tendrás tú los antojos? – preguntó la pelinaranja, metiéndose una fruta en la boca.

− Pero Dom ya paso los 3 meses, aunque debo decir que antes de saber que iba a ser papá, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de comer fresas.

− Si, sufres de antojos. – Lucy río. – Lo malo es que Dom sufre de las nauseas y los vómitos. Te odiara cuando sepa que te toco la mejor parte del embarazo.

− ¿Mejor parte? − pregunto intrigado. – Tu familia se dio un festín tirándome hechizos torturadores. Tus primos me han golpeado hasta el cansancio y tu tío estuvo a punto de molerme a puñetazos. Si no fuera por Nott, otra sería la historia.

− ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Lucy.

− El día que Zab se vino para acá, llegó tu tío Bill a la mansión para decirle que fuera a ver a Dom, porque estaba realmente mal, pero las cosas se salieron de control y estuvieron a pocos centímetros de agarrarse. – la pelinaranja dio un grito ahogado, impresionada. – Si no-ballenita, el muy imbécil le quería pegar a su propio futuro suegro.

− ¿Todavía no formalizan la relación? – Zab se rasco la cabeza. – Eres lento.

− Bueno, las cosas han sido un poco difusas…

− Formalizan o te mato. – Lucy le mostró el tenedor como arma. – Te corto las bolas.

− Hey, controla a tu chica. – pidió el moreno, mirando a su amigo.

− No me metan a mí. – Lucy sonrió victoriosa, mientras Zab lo miraba con ganas de fulminarlo. − Sabes que no te hará nada.

− ¿Quién dice que no? – dijo la pelinaranja.

− Sabes que no. – el pelinegro se levanto de la mesa y camino al fregadero. – Zab, estaba muy rico.

− De nada. – respondió. – Lucy, prometo formalizar con tu prima, pero tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas.

− Después del matrimonio, todo se arregla. – el moreno abrió los ojos desorbitados. – Es broma, idiota. – también se levantó. – Hazla feliz.

− Lo intentaré. – Nott le golpeo el hombro y Lucy beso su cabeza. – Que duerman bien, si es que duermen.

− Intentaremos no meter tanto ruido. – Lucy le guiño un ojo y se lanzó a la espalda del pelinegro. – Quiero más.

− Llevamos horas haciéndolo. – dijo el pelinegro, sorprendido con la vitalidad de su novia. – Pero si insistes.

Y comenzó su noche.

**O.O**

Rose camino con pies descalzo el pedazo de pasillo que la separaba de Scorpius. Iba a golpear con sus nudillos la puerta, pero prefirió sorprenderlo. El chirrido de la puerta la hizo maldecir en silencio. Intentando no seguir metiendo escándalo, se adentro a la pieza y cerró la puerta de forma seca. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, mirando unos papeles. Estaba a torso descubierto y sacaba un pie de entre las tapas.

− ¿Rose? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirándola ceñudo. Rose se miró la punta de los pies. − ¿Necesitas algo?

El rubio se levantó de la cama. Estaba solo con unos bóxer negros apretado. Se veía guapísimo.

− Es que… − la pelirroja pensó que las palabras sobraban, así que armándose de valor, tomo los bordes de la polera y se la saco, quedando en solo con el lindo conjunto que había comprado. – Creo…

− Rose. – susurro el rubio, sintiendo su estomago apretarse y un latigazo fuerte en su parte baja. – No puedes hacerme esto. – murmuro con voz estrangulada.

− ¿Está mal? – preguntó temerosa. La había cagado. – Es mejor que me vaya.

− Ni se te ocurra salir. – camino hacia ella y cuando la tuvo cerca, tomo su mano y la hizo voltear sobre sus talones, admirándola. – Mierda, eres tan preciosa.

− Scorpius… − el rubio la beso apegándose con fuerza a ella y haciéndole sentir su excitación en el estomago. − ¿Te gusta?

− Demasiado, pero no durará mucho puesto. – bajo por su mandíbula, y beso su cuello, acariciando con su lengua la unión de este con su hombro. Rose soltó un gemido. – Punto de ebullición.

− Me gusta. – jadeo la pelirroja.

Scorpius bajo sus manos por las caderas de Rose, para luego posarla en su trasero y apretárselo fuertemente.

− Me vuelves loco. – murmuro. Se agacho un poco y abrazándola por la cintura, la levantó, haciendo que enganchara sus piernas en sus caderas. Cuando Rose sintió el calor de la excitación del rubio en su centro, gimió.

Camino con ella y la deposito sobre la cama, agarrando los papeles, tirándolos al suelo, para luego ponerse sobre ella, besando su boca. Rose se retorcía debajo de él, gimiendo al sentir las manos del rubio acariciar sus muslos. Sintió como subían las caricias, por su torso, para acabar con una mano cubriendo por entero su no pequeño pecho. Scorpius gruño en cuanto sintió la solemnidad de lo que estaba palpando y lo bien que se acomodaban en su mano.

Rose aprovecho el momento en que él se quedo mirando su pecho, para mordisquearle el lóbulo y acariciarle la espalda. Era tan suave, fuerte. Sentía sus músculos fruncirse bajos sus dedos. El rubio bajo parte del sostén para deleitarse con el pezón. Rose solo pudo mascullar cuando sintió los labios calientes del chico, envolviendo su aureola y mordisquearlo con excitación.

− Oh. – gimió.

Rose arqueó las espalda, entregándole todo su pecho a Scorpius para que hiciera lo que quisiera. El rubio aprovecho ese levantamiento y desabrocho el brasier desde atrás, para hacerle levantar los brazos y sacárselo. El bonito sostén fue a parar a un lugar desconocido de la pieza. El rubio abarco con ambas manos el suculento manjar que le ofrecía la chica.

− Eres perfecta, hermosa, linda, divina. – susurraba, subiendo por su pecho, pasando por su cuello, besando la mandíbula y besando su boca adentrando su lengua. – Mía, mía.

− Si. – jadeo la pelirroja, dejándose llevar.

La mano de Scorpius paso por su pecho, lo acarició unos segundos, para luego seguir bajando, tocando el vientre y acabar metiendo la mano en las bragas de la pelirroja. Rose atrapo un gruñido, cuando sintió los dedos de Scorpius explorar su punto más caliente. El rubio besaba su boca y consumía cada uno de los gemidos.

− Estás lista. – murmuro, pero no se iba a lanzar de lleno a la acción. Quería hacerla disfrutar, que notara que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella y que fuese la mejor experiencia jamás vivida.

Bajo su boca, llegando al vientre.

− Me da vergüenza. – Scorpius acaricio sus pechos, despistándola, mientras seguía bajando. Poso su boca sobre la tanga. – Scorpius.

− Si, di mi nombre. – pidió con orgullo masculino. Escucharla jadear lo estaba volviendo loco.

Beso por encima, provocando que el cuerpo de Rose se retorciera aun más. Scorpius bajo las bragas y se las saco, tirándola junto al brasier. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con el vello triangular. Rose se tapó la cara, sonrojada a más no poder. Scorpius la estaba mirando desde su punto más secreto.

− Scorp… − murmuro a modo de petición. El rubio atendió y poso su boca, bebiendo su esencia. Rose grito sin poder controlarlo y apretó con sus manos el plumón del rubio. Scorpius pensó que nunca había tenido algo tan dulce y perfecto en su vida con ninguna mujer. Quería hacerla gozar, gritar y olvidar cualquier otra cosa. – No puedo más.

− Déjate llevar. – le dijo apenas separándose de su cuerpo. La pelirroja gimió al sentir el aliento caliente del rubio en su monte. – Vamos. – pasó su lengua por todo el lugar, y envolvió el montículo palpitante, desesperándola.

− Ah, ah, ahhhh. – grito, agarrándose con una mano el cabello y con la otra, apretando el cojín.

Su primer orgasmo y era devastador. Ahora entendía porque la gente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Si el sexo brindaba tanto placer, no pararía nunca más de hacerlo.

Scorpius se subió encima de ella, besándola para que saboreara su esencia. A Rose le sorprendió ese gesto tan privado.

El rubio volvió a bajar la mano, tanteando el lugar e ingresando un dedo. Rose detuvo su aliento.

− Eres muy estrecha. – le dijo al oído. – Parece que tendré que ser muy sutil.

El rubio adentro otro dedo. La pelirroja ya se sentía adaptada a la intrusión, pero cuando Scorpius se saco el bóxer, supo que estaba en problemas. Eso no caería dentro de ella.

− ¿Cómo lo harás? – el rubio la miró ceñudo. – No entrará.

− ¿Rose? – se detuvo. La pelirroja se sintió imbécil. − ¿Es tu primera vez? – Rose volteo la cara, intentando no mirarlo. – Dime.

− ¿Si digo que sí, saldrás corriendo? – Scorpius le agarró la cara y la obligo a mirarlo. Rose se vio envuelta en esos ojos cenizas que la miraban con amor, dulzura, cariño y calor. El rubio hizo que sus narices jugaran y beso despacito su boca. – Scorp.

− Nada me hará correr. Solo tú. – Rose no captó de inmediato, pero cuando sintió la punta del miembro del rubio rozar su entrada, comprendió. Si, ella lo haría correrse.

− Hazlo.

Scorpius tomo un cojín y haciéndole un gesto, Rose levantó las caderas, posicionando el objeto bajo su trasero. El rubio volvió a acariciar todo su cuerpo, aprendiéndose cada uno de los lugares y recovecos. Volvió a meter un dedo, sorprendiéndola, pero se acostumbro de inmediato.

− Necesito buscar un condón. – reparo. Rose lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a besarla. – Colorada…

− Tengo pociones anticonceptivas. – El rubio por primera vez se iba a arriesgar. Nunca lo había hecho sin condón, porque las mujeres no le daban confianza, pero creyó en ella y se dejo llevar. – Hazlo.

Scorpius la beso y comenzó a adentrarse en ella, lentamente. Rose jadeo dentro de su boca. Cuando el rubio sintió la estrechez directamente abarcándolo, su corazón palpito fuertemente, acelerándose. La barrera de Rose le estaba impidiendo el paso. Se separo de ella para mirarla, como pidiéndole permiso.

− Confía en mí. – le pidió. La pelirroja, le paso una mano por su rostro y sonriendo con felicidad, asintió. Scorpius se adentro, rompiendo la delgada virginidad de la chica. Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y la boca. – Tranquila, ya pasara, te lo prometo. – Estaba por entero en su interior y la sensación de calor se sentía magnifica. Su miembro palpitaba.

− Sigue. – Scorpius comenzó lentamente, intentando contenerse de hacerlo fuerte.

El rubio hizo círculos en su interior, acariciando. Agarro sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos. Dándose impulso, salió de su interior y volvió a entrar, haciéndoles jadear, cortándoles el aliento. Rose comenzaba a sentir que gozaba. El calor que envolvía su parte baja y la electricidad que subía por su estomago, acababa en su garganta en gemidos de amor.

El rubio acelero las embestidas, haciéndole gritar de desesperación. El placer le hacía tocar el cielo con las manos. En un momento, todo lo que sentía, se junto en la parte donde se unían, haciéndola respirar entrecortado, Scorpius sabía que se venía y él también. Apretó sus caderas y Rose envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo.

− Rose, Rose. – comenzó a jadear.

La pelirroja no se aguanto y se dejo llevar, teniendo un segundo orgasmo atronador. Scorpius la siguió, demarrando su semilla dentro, sintiéndose apretado por el interior de la chica.

− Wow. – dijo Rose, sin soltarlo. Comenzó a reír feliz. – Esto es maravilloso. – le soltó el cuello y Scorpius se apoyo en sus codos para mirarla. − ¿Estuve bien? – pregunto recuperando el aliento.

− ¿De verdad me preguntas eso? – Rose asintió temerosa. El rubio, la beso profundamente. – Estuviste perfecta ¿yo?

− No tengo mucho con que compararte. – respondió juguetonamente. Scorpius se salió de su interior, haciéndolos jadear a ambos. − ¿Podríamos repetirlo?

− ¿De inmediato? – Rose se sonrojo. – Espérame, necesito recuperar un poco de fuerzas y sigo.

− Que rico. – el rubio se giro, quedando de espaldas sobre la cama. Sudoroso, y completamente desnudo, se sintió por primera vez entero. Como si ese fuese su lugar para siempre. Rose se volteo hacia él, envolviéndolo. – Está será otra forma de cariño.

− Rose, ésta es la forma del cariño. – le respondió resuelto.

La pelirroja acarició su vientre, subiendo por sus abdominales y responsado la mano en el pecho. Scorpius la apretó contra él, completamente extasiado por sus curvas y esa fuerza salvaje.

Por fin había logrado dominarla.

− Nunca pensé que eso. – apuntó a su miembro semi erecto. – pudiese ingresar en mi.

− Estás loca por completo. – se giro con ella debajo de su cuerpo. − ¿Sigamos?

− Por supuesto. – un beso desesperado, unas manos tocando todo lo que hallaban a su paso y una unión perfecta.

La noche también comenzaba para ellos.

* * *

_Volví, como era prometido. Aquí tienen su capítulo y si se dan cuenta, ya dimos un paso gigantesco. Rose se entrego a Scorpius y este se comporto a la altura (aplauso cerrado) xDDD. Saludos a Lu Grint que está de cumpleaños. Muchos besos para ti y este es tu regalo :).  
__Gracias por el apoyo que me dan. Sin ustedes esto no existiría, de verdad. Aunque suene cliche xD.  
__Contestaré los reviews mientras el cap se sube.  
__Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: El fic tendrá más escenas subidas de tonos. Con la reciente escena ¿consideran que es necesario cambiarle el rated? Ojala me dieran su opinión.  
__Sin nada más que decirles, simplemente agradecerles por todo, me despido. Aaah, antes que lo olvide, tengo una petición. Si son creyentes o creen en el destino, por favor, crucen los dedos por mi. Postulé al trabajo de mis sueños (¡En una biblioteca!), pero mucha gente postuló, así que es complejo que pueda entrar, por lo tanto, necesito ayuda divina. Por favor, pidan por mi, se los ruego. Piensen que si yo estoy feliz por estar en el trabajo que amo, más me entusiasmaré para traerles capítulos de infarto xDD._

_Saludos para todxs. Los quiero ! Besos._

**_Valeria:_**_ Te acusaré a tu jefe o jefa ! xD. Gracias por leerme, bonita. Publiqué un domingo para que no estés complicada leyendo mientras trabajas. Un abrazo enorme :)_

**_LilyLoop_**


	14. Sorpresas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux**_  
_**Capítulo XIV**_  
_**Sorpresas**_

Scorpius se giró en la cama, buscando el calorcito que llevaba envolviéndolo toda la noche, pero se encontró con vacio y frialdad. Abrió los ojos con fuerza ¿Rose se había ido? ¿Rose sabía? Quizás Nott la había llamado contándole todo, alejándola de él. La idea le pareció nefasta, como si estuvieran arrancándole el corazón.

Se paro con rapidez para buscarla. Poniéndose un pantalón de pijama, salió del lugar. La casa estaba vacía, ni un alma vagaba por ahí. Ni siquiera la Sra. Seattle. A Scorpius se apretó el pecho y dejo de respirar. Rose se había largado.

− ¡Charlie! – una voz risueña y cantarina. – Si, iré a despertar a Scorpius. − La pelirroja entro corriendo, encontrándose con el rubio en medio de la sala, de brazos cruzados y a torso descubierto. − ¿Hice algo? – preguntó temerosa.

− No me gusta despertar solo. – le reprocho el rubio, sintiendo que el corazón le volvía a latir con normalidad, pero molesto con la chica por lo que acababa de sufrir.

− Oh, lo lamento. – se sonrojo. – Es que como ayer le dije a Charlie que iría a mirar los animales, me dio vergüenza dejarlo esperando. – se excuso.

− Dan lo mismo las razones. Para la próxima vez, avísame. Me asusté. – confeso. La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado.

− ¿Habrá próxima vez? – movió las cejas sugerentemente. Scorpius no pudo seguir molesto viéndola actuar así.

Se acercó a ella y jalándola del brazo, la envolvió en con los suyos.

− ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto, oliéndole el cabello. Como siempre, los olores cítricos le pegaron en su nariz. − ¿Descansaste?

− Así como que bruto, que descanse, no fue. – la pelirroja lo abrazo, acariciando su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. – Pero debo decir que jamás en toda mi vida, había dormido tan bien.

− ¿Te duele? – dijo con cautela. Rose se sonrojo, pero el rubio no pudo verla.

− Subirse a cabalgar no fue una buena idea. –Scorpius rió, haciendo vibrar su pecho. – Pero cuando me muevo y siento ese dolor en específico, me recuerda que fue real.

− Linda. – se separo de ella y besándole la frente, se despegaron. − ¿Comiste?

− Si, hace mucho. Son casi la una de la tarde. – Scorpius abrió los ojos sin creerlo. – Te deje dormir. Parecías cansado.

− Cinco veces deja muerto a cualquiera. – justificó. – Menos a ti que tienes más energía que nadie.

− No me molesta. Además encontré en ti alguien con quien descargar un poco de revolución. – El rubio asintió.

− Solo conmigo. – Rose levanto la mano, sellando la promesa impuesta por el rubio. – Debo confesar que no fuiste la única en tener una primera vez.

−No me lo recuerdes. Muero de vergüenza, fui súper descarada. – se tapo la cara. − ¿También fue tu primera vez? – pregunto molestándolo.

− Eh, no. – Rose rió. – Pero fue la primera vez que use mi cuarto para tener sexo.

− ¿Traes muchas chicas? – la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

− Ya no. – zanjó de manera magistral. – También fue la primera vez que me quede en la cama junto a otra chica.

− Si, te tenía que despegar de mí, porque parecías lapa. – Scorpius hizo una mueca. – Es la verdad, tenía calor.

− Hoy no te abrazaré. – advirtió. Rose se lanzó a apretarlo.

− No. – hizo un puchero. – Dame un besito. – estiro la boca. El rubio apenas si rozo sus labios, pero a Rose le pareció perfecto. − ¿Alguna otra "primera vez"?

− Nunca lo había hecho sin condón. –Rose abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Es algo de lo cual me preocupo mucho.

− Bueno, puedes estar tranquilo, porque tome la poción – Scorpius confiaba en ella a ojos cerrados. – Vamos, anda a bañarte y a comer. Quiero ir a mirar el resto del lugar y recorrer el pueblo que está más allá. Según Charlie hay muchas artesanías.

− Que te gustan esas chucherías. – La pelirroja saco su lengua. – Estás usando mi camisa.

− Estaba dentro del ropero. – dijo mirándola. Era cuadrille, con colores rojo y negro. – Es que andaba con la típica remera de pabilos y Charlie me retó. Dijo que me iba a broncear con el sol, así que tuve que ir a buscar algo para cubrirme ¿parezco vaquera? – se alejo de él, haciendo un gesto en el aire de arreglarse el sombrero y poniendo una mano en la cadera, le lanzo un beso.

− Te ves preciosa. – Rose se lanzó a besarlo en repetidas ocasiones por toda su cara. Scorpius no estaba acostumbrado a tanta efusividad, ni afecto, pero le gustaba recibirlo por parte de ella. – Iré a bañarme.

− Si, porque hueles a mí y a sudor. – olisqueo. – Me iré a ayudar a la Sra. Seattle.

− Quédate un rato tranquila. Pareces una ardillita.

− Soy una ardilla. – besando su boca por última vez, se separó de él.

Inevitablemente a su cabeza vinieron pensamientos de la noche recién pasada. Había sido perfecta.

Luego de la segunda vez, quisieron descansar, pero Rose despertó, al sentir unas caricias impropias en sus pechos. Se volteo y le dieron nuevamente rienda suelta a su pasión. La cuarta vez fue cuando el rubio se levanto a orinar. Rose despertó cuando se sintió apresada entre unos brazos. Besándole uno a uno los dedos, lo obligo a reaccionar y complacerla. Scorpius no se negó. La última vez fue un poco antes del amanecer, cuando el rubio se quedo mirándola dormir y bajo a besarle su oreja. Rose no se aguanto y volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

− _Para haber sido virgen hace menos 8 horas, eres muy ganosa. – dijo el rubio. – Pero me gusta, y mucho._

− Tiene una cara de haber dormido excelente. – Rose le sonrió a la mujer de gesto adusto. − ¿Necesita algo?

− No, vengo a preguntarle si necesita ayuda. – la mujer no dejaba de sorprenderse con la chica. Era realmente una delicia.

− No, como se le ocurre que la haré trabajar. – respondió casi ofendida. – ¿Quiere algo en especial para comer?

− No, cualquier cosa que no sea muy elaborada. – pidió.

− Es usted muy humilde, señorita.

− No me trate de usted, sólo tengo 22 años. – dijo la pelirroja. – Llámeme Rose, como todos.

− ¿Usted es la Colorada? – Rose asintió incrédula.

− ¿Me conoce? – preguntando, obviando el trato de señora que le había vuelto a proferir.

− Si, el sr Malfoy siempre llega acá diciendo que viene a desestresarse de usted…, perdón, de ti. – la mujer la miró de forma sonriente, aunque a Rose la confesión no le había parecido agradable. – Rose, es una niña preciosa, y por lo mismo quiero ser sincera.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – el temor comenzaba a atorarle la garganta.

− Scorpius es un gran chico. Estoy segura de que lo sabes. – la pelirroja asintió. – También es verdad esa parte de su vida que lo hace ser un mujeriego.

− Si, y que ojala se le quite. – murmuró.

− A lo que voy es que no se sorprenda de lo que le digan. Muchas veces son mentira. – la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. – Es verdad, ha traído chicas acá, pero con ninguna ha sido como con usted.

− ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – la Sra. Seattle lo pensó bien.

− La forma en cómo la mira, como busca su atención.

− Pero…

− En la mañana cuando despertó, bajo corriendo pensando que no estaba. Su cara se encontraba pálida, como si le hubiesen dado una pésima noticia. – carraspeo. – Entre nos, Rose, estoy casi segura de que el joven no la quiere perder, por lo mismo, le pido que deje de lado las habladurías y confié en él. Si está aquí, si la mira como la mira, sin la trata como la trata, es porque de verdad siente algo mucho más allá de lo que comúnmente siente.

− Pero eso les pasa a todos los hombres que comienzan una relación. Siempre son atentos… − volvió a interrumpirla.

− Él no. Es frío y lejano. – Se sentó frente a ella – El cuarto que le dio, es el que usan generalmente sus padres. Dudo que haya dormido ahí, pero el hecho de que haya pedido especialmente que le diéramos ese, quiere decir algo.

− Si dormí en él. Solo hice la cama temprano. – respondió azorada. La mujer solo levantó una ceja y sonrió.

− Rose, le tenemos ensillada a Linka. – interrumpió Charlie, mirando a ambas mujeres.

− ¿Linka? – preguntó la Sra. Seattle. Rose no comprendió. – Rose, no sabe el honor que le están concediendo.

− Linka es la yegua que Scorpius más quiere. Primera vez que deja que alguien más la monte. – la pelirroja se sintió bombardeada de información, pero asintió en modo de agradecimiento. − ¿Cuándo vendrá a montar? Por la mañana duro muy poco arriba del caballo.

− Estaba algo incomoda. – no entro en detalles. – Después de almuerzo y cuando Scorpius este acá, iremos a montar.

− Si señorita. –Rose le envió una mirada de advertencia. – Si, Rose.

− Gracias Charlie. – miró a la mujer. – Iré a apurar al sr Malfoy, porque a este paso, no saldremos de la casa en horas.

− Bueno. – brindándole una sonrisa, salió del lugar.

A paso ligero camino por la casa, admirando cada vez más la arquitectura que el día anterior no había logrado ver, por la falta de luz y el deseo imperante. Rose pensó en lo recién dicho por la mujer. Scorpius y ella tenían un millón de cosas que los separaban y que era bastante imposible hacerlas invisibles. Ideales, costumbres, formas de vida. Él era centrado, metódico y mujeriego. Ella era impulsiva, desordenada y tranquila. Sus personalidades chocaban en muchos ámbitos, pero la pasión que llevaban a cuestas, era tan grande, que muchas veces, todas esas cosas que los hacían distintos, los unían.

Tendrían muchos enemigos, muchas confrontaciones y más de algún chisme destructivo para separarlos, pero era deber de ellos, el saber llevarlos y poder continuar juntos.

¿Juntos? Ni siquiera habían hablado de una relación. Rose se sintió estúpida. Estaba haciendo castillos en el aire.

Se metió a la habitación y escucho la ducha. Se hubiese metido junto a él para disfrutar de un "ahorro de agua", pero estaba cansada, o más que cansada, quería mantener a raya sus sensaciones. Ya tendrían la noche para estar juntos. Ahora quería conocer. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sonido del viento que chocaba contra la ventana y el de su respiración. Su nariz picó.

− Te quedaste dormida. – Scorpius estaba a su lado, completamente vestido y con el pelo húmedo. Acariciaba su nariz con una pluma y le sonreía como galán de película. − ¿Estás cansada?

− Mucho. – respondió adormecida, pero no quiso dejarse llevar. Lo abrazo y tiro de él para que estuvieran bien juntos. Scorpius estaba medio encima de ella y le acariciaba el vientre y su cadera. − ¿Iremos al pueblo?

− Si quieres. – Rose asintió, dejándose tocar con cariño. Amaba ser regaloneada por tamaño hombre. – Pero primero iremos a cabalgar.

− Ensillaste a Linka. – Scorpius asintió confuso. – Tu yegua favorita.

− La tengo desde que llegue acá. – le contó. – De verdad eres regalona. Te tengo pegada a mí como un pedazo de mi cuerpo.

− Hazme mucho cariño. – Scorpius levantó las cejas, pero aceptó. Bajo su cabeza y le dio pequeños besos en su boca. – Vamos, o sino la Sra. Seattle me matará porque se enfrió el almuerzo.

− Que espere un ratito. – murmuro el rubio, subiéndose encima de ella, para besarla con todo.

Rose se dejo querer. Estaba envuelta en esa brumosa pasión que los consumía.

Engancho sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio y abrió la boca para darle acceso a su lengua. Cuando sintió una mano de él agarrando su parte delantera, lo separo.

− Scorpius, tenemos que bajar a comer. – le recordó, mirándolo "severamente". – Después hacemos lo que quieras.

− ¿Lo que quiera? – pregunto cómo niño pequeño que le dan un dulce.

− Bueno. – un último beso y se pararon del lugar.

− Te ves bonita con jeans.

− Según tú me veo linda todo el tiempo. – Scorpius se levantó de hombros. – Las calzas son más cómodas.

− No creo que me vea bien con unas. – rieron y se tomaron de la mano para bajar mientras conversaban. − ¿Qué hay de almuerzo?

− Carne salteada con verduras. – A Rose le brillaron los ojitos. – Tome, una zanahoria. – se la entrego a la pelirroja, quien la recibió gustosa, mascando feliz.

− ¿Eres una conejita?

− Le dijo a Charlie que amaba las zanahorias. – contó la mujer, mientras ponía el servicio sobre la mesa. – Se la pelé para que comiera.

− ¡Y soy feliz! – rió. – Venga, yo le ayudo.

− Sigo pensando que es la que más me gusta.

− Es mía.

− Deja tus celos, hombre. – besándolo en la boca, caminó hacía la mesa.

Comenzaba una maravillosa tarde.

**O.O**

− Lily, tu rostro está ho rri ble. – silabeo Lucy, dejándose caer al lado de su prima Dom, que se sobaba el vientre levemente sobresaliente.

− Lucy, no seas dura con ella. Acaba de terminar. – la pelinaranja bufó. – Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

− Muerta en vida. Lo echo tanto de menos, pero anoche, conversando con James y Al, entendí que a veces hay que dar y tener espacio para reorganizarse.

− Es lo más correcto que han dicho tus hermanos en años. – dijo Lucy. – Es más, me sorprende que esos cabezas de chorlito hayan dicho algo sensato.

− Tienen experiencia. – murmuró la pelirroja a modo de defensa. – El embarazo te sienta bien, Dom.

− ¿Tú crees? Yo vivo peleando con el espejo, porque pienso que parezco cualquier cosa, menos persona. – las tres rieron. – Según mi chocolatito me veo preciosa.

− ¿Chocolatito? – preguntó Lucy. – Oh por Merlín, como lo molestaré cuando llegue a casa.

− Ya lo creo. – dijo la rubia. − ¿Cómo es eso de que estás con Nott? Te lo traías guardadito.

− Bueno, le pedí noviazgo y ahora somos una pareja.

− ¿Tú se lo pediste a él? – pregunto Lily. – De verdad eres loca.

− No me gusta el machismo. Acaso no recuerdas que tú le diste el primer beso a Lorcan en esa fiesta de verano o que Dom encerró a Zab en su habitación para comérselo por primera vez. – Rubia y pelirroja se sonrojaron. − ¿Ven? A veces es bueno tomar la iniciativa.

− Muy bueno. – dijeron a unisonó.

− Extraño a Rose. – rezongo la pelirroja. – Me gustaba dormir con ella.

− Te sentías protegida. – dijo Dom. – A mí también me pasa. Es como si Rose nos cuidara de todo. Si ella sufre, yo la protegeré.

− Pensé que era la única. – Lucy se sentó bien en la cama. – Rose también me provoca seguridad. Es como si fuese un escudo humano.

− Ojala Scorpius se porte bien con ella, o soy capaz de golpearlo. – prometió Lily.

− A mi me asusta un poco esa relación. – reconoció la rubia. – Él es mujeriego y fiestero. Rose están tranquila, que el hecho de que le rompa el corazón me pone nerviosa.

− Ya se lo rompió. – contó Lucy, ganándose la atención de sus primas. –Cuando íbamos en sexto, Rose y Scorp tuvieron una especie de idilio en una fiesta. Intentaron juntarse varias veces, pero no coordinaban y el día que Scorpius estuvo en la enfermería por un resfrío mal cuidado, Rose lo fue a ver muy preocupada. Cuando entro, lo encontró besándose con otra chica. Sufrió mucho, pero en silencio. Yo supe porque un día la pille llorando en el bosque y no pudo ocultarlo más. – Lily y Dom se taparon la boca, no dando crédito a lo que oían. – Luego de eso, Rose comenzó a salir con ese chico que ahora no recuerdo el nombre y Scorpius cambió con ella. Se trataban mal, se insultaban y comenzó esa guerra idiota que mantenían hasta hace poco.

− Wow, nunca esperé algo así. – confeso la rubia. – Rose, pobrecita. Nos cuida a todos, pero no fuimos capaces de ayudarla.

− Pero ahora si estamos y lo estaremos para siempre. – aseguro Lily. – A pesar de lo que acabas de contar, considero que Scorpius si quiere a nuestra prima ¿saben por qué? Nunca la ha demandado, teniendo pruebas suficientes para hacerlo. Siempre le perdona todo y es más, le gusta provocarla. – teorizó. – Creo que ellos se buscan consciente e inconscientemente.

−Yo también opino parecido. – secundo Lucy. – Además por lo que he escuchado de Nott, a Scorpius siempre le ha gustado Rose, pero no sabía cómo tratarla, porque era la única chica que lo miraba con superioridad y lo ignoraba.

− Su historia es muy linda. – Chilló Dom. – Esperen… sentí que algo se movió dentro de mí. – Lucy y Lily se miraron con ojos desorbitados y casi por inercia apoyaron sus oídos en la panza de la rubia. – Fue muy extraño.

− Pirigüín ¿nos escuchas? – Lily golpeo con su dedito. – No, creo que no quiere mostrarse.

− Todavía es muy pequeño como para que lo sintamos. – Lucy hizo un puchero.

− Louis está emocionadísimo porque va a ser tío. Le compro unos zapatitos verdes. Dijo que eran un color unisex. – las tres rieron. – Nana Molly ya se puso a tejer.

− Está alucinada con la llegada del o la pequeña ¿qué quieres que sea? – pregunto la pelinaranja

− ¡Una nena! – grito Lily. – aunque con tanto hombre a su alrededor, será en extremo protegida y celada.

− Prefiero un varón. Lo vestiría como un adulto, así bien a la moda. – alucinó la pelinaranja.

− Yo solo quiero que nazca sanito. – murmuro la rubia enterneciéndolas. – Con Zab queremos hacerle saber que lo amamos.

− Será el bebé más querido de todo el mundo, el más mimado y consentido. – dijo Lucy

− No lo permitiré. – sentenció Dom. – La mamá de Zab quiere que nazca pronto para llenarlo de regalos. Me impresiona todo el dinero que tienen.

− Pero Zab es tan humilde. – murmuró Lily con ternura.

− Si, lo es. – reconoció la rubia. – Eso de que se haya ido a vivir con Nott para empezar de cero y que trabajé junto a Scorp me parece estupendo. Está aprendiendo un montón.

− Si, habla muy bien de él. – dijo Lily. – Bueno, yo venía a hacerles una invitación.

− Verdad que nos habíamos juntado porque nos llamaste. – recordó Lucy. − ¿Rox?

− No logré ubicarla. Llame a Fred y me dijo que había salido con Lys a una cena familiar o qué sé yo. Debe estar con Lorcan. – se entristeció. – Pero bueno, no venimos a hablar de eso. Uno de los restaurantes a los cuales les tengo que hacer una reseña, me dejo invitar a quien quisiera.

− ¿Cuál es?

− Uno al que nosotras solo entraríamos con ayuda de Zab, Nott o Malfoy. – Lucy y Dom ya imaginaban cual era – Sip, es el _Donatello's_

¡Comida de elite!

**O.O**

− ¿Violeta? – la guapa castaña se giró al escuchar esa voz. − ¿De verdad eres tú?

− ¿James? – el pelinegro asintió sin creerlo. – Oh, por Merlín. – camino hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos. Violeta también se acerco. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, una cachetada resonó por todo el lugar. – Ahora si nos podemos abrazar.

James completamente anonadado y con su mejilla derecha ardiendo, le devolvió el abrazo por inercia ¿acaso estaba loca? Era muy probable. Desde que tenía memoria, la chica era una lunática desordenada, igual que su prima Rose. Por algo eran amigas y tan unidas.

− Me gustan este tipo de recibimientos. – dijo riendo, mientras se separaba de ella. − ¿Cómo estás? Por lo que veo tu gancho derecho todavía sigue siendo del terror.

− Ya sabes, practico mucho. – se levanto de hombros. – Estoy bien ¿y tú?

− Bien también, ¿qué haces por estos lados? Hace mucho que no te veía. – estaban en medio del callejón Diagon. James venía saliendo de la tienda de su tío, cuando un color de pelo característico y liso como tabla se le hizo conocido. Había solo una persona que lo tenía así.

− Desde que terminamos que no nos veíamos. – James hizo una mueca.

Fueron novios por dos años, casi tres, pero un día cualquiera, Violeta dejo una carta sobre su buro y se largo desapareciendo.

− 4 años. – recordó el pelinegro. – Harto tiempo.

− Si. – reconoció la castaña. – Bueno, no quiero quitarte tiempo…

− Espera – interrumpió. − ¿Estás apurada?

− Eh, no. – dijo sonriendo. – Un helado.

− De gusanos. – secundo James.

− En el _Moco Colgante. − _ finalizo la castaña, riendo y haciendo reír al pelinegro. – Hace mucho que no como uno.

− Ya lo creo. ¿En qué estás? – le pregunto metiéndole conversa.

− De vacaciones, por fin. Llevo años trabajando sin parar, pero cesaron de mis servicios por varios meses, aunque con goce de sueldo, hasta nuevo aviso. – James la encontraba muy bonita. Esos ojos avellanas y grandes brillantes, el flequillo recto y el pelo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Una boca pequeña, pero rosada y una nariz como botón. Seguía siendo tan delgada como siempre, aunque mucho más madura. − ¿Ocurre algo?

− No, no. – respondió sintiéndose sorprendido. – Solo pensaba en que sigues igual de bonita que siempre. – Mierda, no tenía que decir eso.

− Eres un chiste, James, como siempre. – la castaña apenas si le tomo atención. – Apurémonos, recuerda que a esta hora está lleno.

−Si. – murmuro apenado. Verla le traía a colación los recuerdos de una época bellísima y muy apasionada, donde ella era su centro, su principio y su fin. Donde dio todo lo que tenía por ella. – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

− James, cuando llegue el momento te explicaré todo, ahora sigue pensando que soy la peor puta del universo por haberte abandonado. – el moreno la miró sorprendido. – Sé que lo pensaste. Te conozco.

−No lo pensé con esas palabras, pero si creí en algún momento que eras la bruja más cruel del planeta. – Violeta rió. – Si, ríete mala mujer, rompedora de corazones ¿cuántos llevas en tu lista? – bromeo.

− Solo uno y es el tuyo. – el pelinegro se sintió conmovido por esa confesión. – Algún día entenderás todo y podrás perdonarme.

− Yo ya te perdone, loca. – le revolvió el cabello, como siempre hacía.

− No lo has hecho, James, porque todavía buscas respuestas, pero te aseguro que en cuanto sepas, me perdonarás y me volverás a amar. – le guiño un ojo.

− Eres casi tan desinhibida como Rose y espera sentada a que te vuelva amar. – le guiño el ojo, siguiéndole el juego.

− Cariño, te tendré a mis pies. – James la abrazo por los hombros, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ella le envolvió con su brazo detrás de su espalda.

− ¿Me corresponderás? – la chica guardo silencio varios segundos. James pensó que había jodido el momento, pero cuando iba a retractarse para salir del embrolló, la escucho, disparando su corazón.

− Siempre te he correspondido, James. – el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe. − ¿Ves? Por eso no te quería buscar. Todavía no es momento de que sepas.

− ¿Qué paso, Violeta? – la soltó. − ¿Te enamoraste de otro? ¿Te embarazaste y escapaste de mí? ¿Te aburrí?

− Nada de eso. – se acercó a él y lo jalo de su mano, para volverlo a hacer caminar. James se soltó con brusquedad. – Hoy no te contaré y quizás mañana tampoco, pero confía en mí.

− No puedo confiar en ti, Violeta. Me destruiste. – se agarro las sienes. − ¿Qué hice mal?

− Tú no hiciste nada mal. – lo volvió a tironear, siendo nuevamente soltada con brusquedad. – James, escuchame, tú eras lo mejor de mi vida. La persona más valiosa.

− ¿Entonces? – no entendía. − ¿Qué paso?

− Creo que dejaremos este helado para otro momento. – murmuro la chica, comenzando a caminar. – Que te vaya bien. – se volteo, para no seguir mirándolo.

− ¿Tendré que esperarte otros 4 años para saber? – la castaña se giró a mirarlo y levantándose de hombros se perdió entre el gentío.

James pateo el suelo. La había tenido frente a él lista para conversar de las ligerezas de la vida, pero su necesidad de saber que pasaba, porque había desaparecido, le impidieron disfrutar. ¿Qué era lo que escondía? ¿Qué era eso que la había alejado de él?

Se volteó. Si ella decía que no era el momento, lo aceptaría.

Solo esperaba que cuando llegara con la verdad, él estuviera dispuesto a escucharla.

**O.O**

− Mira esos aritos. – brinco hasta el puesto como niña pequeña, haciendo revolotear el flequillo de su vestido que caía suelo desde su cintura. − ¿Cómo se me ven? – eran unas plumas de colores colgando.

− Lindos. – Rose rebusco en su bolso para comprarlos, pero Scorpius no se lo permitió. Sacando dinero Muggle, le pago al hombre. – Yo te los regalo.

− Pero Scorpius. – iba a reclamar, como siempre, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

− Mira, esos son de tortuguitas. – Rose se vio encandilada por los nuevos aretes y tomándolos del muestrario, quiso pagarlos. Nuevamente el rubio se adelanto. – Quiero hacerte regalos, déjame.

− Yo también te haré un regalo. – el rubio aceptó a regañadientes. – Pero debo buscar, ¿qué se le puede regalar a un hombre que tiene todo?

− Bueno, si llegas a mi cama igual como llegaste ayer, yo me doy por pagado. – Rose se sonrojo. – Debo confesar que me sorprendiste un montón, pero me alegro, aunque tenemos que hablar.

− ¿Ahora? Disfrutemos de la feria, por favor. –le hizo ojitos y Scorpius no se pudo negar. – Además, hace un rato acepté que tú me llevaras a caballo, cuando yo quería tener a Linka para mi solita.

− Eres muy efusiva, Colorada. Le hubieses dado galope y todavía estaría intentado pillarte. – Rose achino los ojos ofendida. – Vamos. – le tomo la mano, entrelazando los dedos, como si fueran una pareja. − ¿quieres algo más?

− Quiero todo. – respondió feliz.

− Te lo compro. – la pelirroja bufó.

− No me refería a algo literal.

− Date a explicar. – una chica de no más de 15 años se acercó a ellos.

− ¡Hola! – les paso unos panfletos. – Los invitamos cordialmente al festival que se hará en plaza principal.

− Wow, ¿qué harán? – pregunto la pelirroja, mirando la hoja.

− Música, pinturas, teatro y muchas cosas entretenidas. – se alejo de ellos gritando: − Los esperamos.

− Es en 3 horas más.

− Nos podemos quedar. Di que sí. – pidió la pelirroja. – Comemos algo por acá.

− No sé para qué pones esas caras si sabes que al final terminaré cediendo. – se agacho a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso. – Me gusta verte feliz.

− Siempre estoy feliz, me encanta. – el rubio lo dio por sentado. – Mira ese puesto, tiene pañuelos.

− Vamos. – le compró cuatro pañuelos y un banano tejido a mano. − ¿Algún collar?

− Quiero algo que tenga piedritas de colores. – rebuscaron en cada puesto, hasta que hallo lo que quería. Era muy lindo y tenía casi todas las piedras que ayudaban a atraer las buenas energías. − ¿Te gusta?

− Si. – a pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo ahí, el rubio no se encontraba aburrido. Los saltitos de Rose, sus muecas, sus sonrisas, sus leves besos, su forma de apretarle la mano o ese puchero que hacia cuando quería algo, lo mantenían entretenido y pidiendo más. – Te queda bonito.

− Yo soy bonita, Malfoy. – dijo sin un ápice de modestia.

− Si, eso lo tengo clarísimo. – se acercó a su oído. – Y te ves mucho más bonita sin ropa encima. Estás para comerte.

− ¡Scorp! – chillo sonrojada, pero riendo. – Bueno, tú tampoco te ves mal sin ropa.

− Soy un adonis, al menos eso gritaste anoche. –Rose estaba se sonrojo de vergüenza. Su bocata era tan idiota. – Tú eres una ninfa. Mi afrodita.

− ¿Sabes de mitología griega? – Scorpius asintió. − ¿Por qué?

− Porque cuando estaba en Hogwarts, a una guapa chica, algo odiosa, pero bellísima, sus amigos la llamaban _Artemisa_. Quise saber de qué se trataba y descubrí un interesante mundo. – Rose se mordió el labio. – No hagas eso, me pasan cosas.

− Tendré que ponerme una burka a este paso. Todo te provoca. – bromeo. – Vamos, quiero comprarle algo a Dom.

− ¿Un atrapasueños? – Rose volvió a sorprender.

− ¿Cómo los conoces?

− Porque en la casa de una chica hermosa, hay muchos de esos colgados en las paredes y me parecieron bonitos. Son muy llamativos para un bebé. – La pelirroja lo abrazo con fuerza. –Me aprietas.

− Eres tan detallista ¿Por qué nunca te había visto así?

− Porque prefieres llevarme la contraria. – Rose asintió sintiéndose pillada. – Me gusta cuando pones esa carita de niña que no rompe un huevo.

− A ti te reviento los huevos desde que tenemos 16 años. – Scorpius asintió risueño. – Vamos por ese atrapasueños y después quiero que me regales un algodón de azúcar.

− Ya sabía yo que en algún momento sucumbirías a mi dinero. – Rose le hizo una mueca.

− ¿Me lo darás o no? – preguntó fingiendo molestia, mientras se separaba

− Es una broma, Colorada. – caminaron por todo el resto de la feria, mirando las bonitas cosas que vendían y buscando un atrapasueños perfecto para dárselo a Dom y al bebé. – Rose, hemos recorrido todo, junto con comprar 7 de estas cosas. – levantó unas campanas de viento. – ¿No crees que es hora de parar?

− No, yo sé que encontraremos el regalo perfecto. − Scorpius bufó. – Ya, vamos. – sucumbió desganada. – quedará en tu consciencia.

− Ya, ya, sigamos. – terminó por ceder el rubio. Rose dio brincos. – Ardillita.

− No soy una ardilla. – reclamó la pelirroja. – Bueno, puede que sea un poco efusiva. – El rubio le tomo la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. – Prometo que el de allá será el último puesto y nos vamos.

− Ok. – aceptó Scorpius. – Después iremos a comer y nos iremos a casa.

− Pero si vamos a ir al festival. – El rubio miró hacia el cielo, buscando templanza. − ¿Qué pasa ahora?

− Ven acercarte. – Rose se apegó a él ceñuda. Scorpius poso la boca en su oreja y habló: − Muero por volver a tenerte bajo mío y siento que voy a reventar si seguimos alargando la salida. – se alejó para mirarla. La pelirroja había pasado por casi todas las tonalidades, para al final quedarse con un rojo chillón que casi se camuflaba con su cabello. – Lo siento, pero soy sincero.

− Dicen que la espera lo hace más interesante. – murmuró la pelirroja.

− Bueno, si sigo esperando, créeme que está noche no dormirás. – prometió el rubio, mirándola con pasión.

− Espero me cumplas, Malfoy.

**O.O**

Nott estaba junto a Zab, Lorcan y Lysander, sentado en un bar a las afueras de Londres, pero que desde tiempos inmemorables, incluso cuando todavía eran menores de edad, visitaban.

El pelinegro no olvidaba que una mesera de ese lugar le había quitado la virginidad en los baños de mujeres. Zabinni recordaba cuando se tomó hasta los pensamientos porque había visto a Dominique besándose con otro a la orilla del lago negro. Lorcan por su parte, miró a una mesa escondida que estaba arrinconada. Ahí le había pedido noviazgo a Lily y a pesar de que el ambiente era vicioso, la chica se sintió como en un castillo de princesas y aceptó.

Lysander solo pensaba que ahí iba a tomar y a escuchar a sus amigos o hermano. Algo que también pasaría está vez.

− Las mujeres son tan extrañas. – murmuró Lorcan, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. – Entre más le ofreces, más te desprecian.

− En eso te apoyo. – secundo Zab. – A Dominique le ofrecí tantas cosas y todas me las rechazó, pero cuando comencé a ignorarla, de inmediato empezó a pedir más de mí. – todos rieron. – Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esas mujeres de genio extraño, sobretodo yo, que estaré toda la vida conectado con una.

− Las Weasley's nos traen locos. – aporto Lysander, bebiendo de su botella de cerveza. Era lo que más le encantaba del mundo Muggle. La variedad de tragos y la cerveza de cebada helada como el corazón de los abuelos de Scorpius. – Pero bueno, luchamos tanto en Hogwarts para estar con ellas, que ahora farrearlas es de idiota.

Lorcan le lanzó una mirada asesina, sintiéndose por completo aludido. Su gemelo simplemente se alzó de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

− Bueno, yo creo que buscaré mujeres por otro lado. – todos miraron a Lorcan, quien tenía la voz gruesa de tanto fumar cigarrillo. – Lily quiere cambiarme y eso no es amor.

−No te quiere cambiar, imbécil. –le dijo el pelinegro, mirándolo hastiado. – Simplemente se aburrió de tus niñerías, y realmente la comprendo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte a la cama con un pito de marihuana en la boca? Eso lo hace un drogadicto.

− Me siento estresado ¿ok? – respondió molesto, dejando caer su botella con brusquedad sobre la mesa. – Ser Auror, tener misiones largas y peligrosas, aparte de que mi suegro… ahora ex suegro, sea mi jefe no es algo muy fácil de lidiar. – el silenció abarcó el lugar, esperando que Lorcan diera la última parte de su discurso "catártico" – Me sentía presionado por todos lados y pensé que llevando a Lily a vivir conmigo, estaría más tranquilo. Mis fuerzas se renovarían y me sentiría acompañado, pero salió todo al revés. Lily exigía mucho más y se volvió complicada. No le gustaba ni siquiera que escuchara música. Estaba desesperado y bueno, comencé a drogarme dentro de la casa. – todos movieron la cabeza en claro signo de resignación. – Sé que la cagué, soy consciente de eso, pero ya no daba para más. La amo con mi puta vida y daría todo por ella, pero necesitamos espacio.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarás sin ella? – el rubio se alzo de hombros, respondiendo de esa manera a la pregunta de su hermano. − ¿Aceptarías que estuviera con otro? – Lorcan detuvo la botella a medio camino y se quedo con la vista perdida en el mesón.

− Si ella cree que lo necesita, no me meteré en su felicidad. – respondió. – pero no volveríamos.

− Estás claro que no lo aceptarías. – le hizo ver el pelinegro, mientras Zab asentía, dándole valor a esa afirmación. – No dejarías que Lily estuviera con otro, porque morirías de celos y tú celoso eres terrible.

− ¿Van a salir de nuevo con la idiotez que hice en el comedor? – Zab se largó a reír de inmediato. − ¿Qué iba a saber yo que H. P. eran las iniciales de su padre y no de un admirador secreto?

− ¿Recuerdas los chillidos que daba? – pregunto Zab mirando a Lysander, que también reía. – Si no es por Scorpius, se hubiese tirado a romper el presente de tío Harry.

− No todos tenemos tanta templanza. Yo soy más impulsivo. – se defendió.

− Si y la cara de Nott lo avala. – el pelinegro le levantó el dedo del medio a su amigo Lysander, mientras este se agarraba el estomago riendo. – A todo esto ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

− Te apuesto que está en la casa de campo rompiendo la cama con una guapa modelo. – dijo Lorcan. – O quizás con alguna presentadora de tevé.

− Está con Rose. – murmuró Zab, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la mirada amenazadora de Nott. – Creo.

− ¿Con Rose? – el silenció se hizo del lugar. – Nott, habla.

− ¿Qué? No tengo nada que decir – se excuso, pero Lysander le pegó en la canilla por debajo de la mesa. – Eso es desleal, rubito bueno. – le chilló apuntándolo con el dedo enhiesto.

− ¿Scorpius está con Rose? – dijo Lorcan. El pelinegro sintiéndose encerrado y comprendiendo que no podía seguir guardando el secreto, asintió. − ¡No lo creo! ¿De verdad?

− ¿Tienes que gritar? – preguntó Zab, mirándolo molesto. – Si. No sé si son pareja, pero fueron a la casa de campo.

− ¿Scorp se acuesta con Rosie? – Lysander no daba crédito a lo que oía. – Wow, hoy vi a Roxanne y no me contó.

− Quizás no lo sabe. – murmuró Nott, bebiendo.

− Esperen, salieron en el periódico el otro día. – recordó Lorcan mirando a su hermano. – Pero no creí lo que decían. Desde que mamá cambió a los editores de "El Quisquilloso", las noticias se volvieron más insulsas. No le tome real importancia.

− Bueno, ahora sabes que es verdad. – respondió Zab a regañadientes, recordando la tontería que estaba haciendo el rubio.

− ¿Saben? Me alegro mucho por ellos. – aporto Lysander. – A Scorpius siempre le ha gustado Rose y a ella, algo le debe atraer del rubio, porque esa rara tendencia insana de hacerle la vida imposible, tiene que estar respaldada por amor.

− No creo que duren mucho. – vaticino el pelinegro. – Scorpius no sabrá estar con Rose.

− ¿Cómo? ¿Viene con un manual? – pregunto Zab, confundido.

− No, idiota, pero Rose es otro tipo de chicas. No entra en el prototipo de mujeres que le gustan a mi primo. – Lorcan le dio la razón, asintiendo, mientras sorbía su cerveza.

− A Scorpius le gustan las modelos, altas, muy delgadas, rubias y pechugonas. – Zab miró su botella abstraído, mientras escuchaba a Lorcan hablar. – Ojala sean modelos y hablen poco. Rose es decidida, da sus opiniones donde sea que este. No es alta ni rubia, aunque debo decir que tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Niégueme si es que alguna vez no le han mirado su trasero… − Lysander le golpeo la nuca de un manotazo. – No te hagas el lelo, Lys o ¿acaso no recuerdas el verano antes de entrar a sexto que fuimos a la playa?

− Oh, no me hagan recordar eso. Siento que engaño a Lucy. – todos rieron. – Si, Rose es bonita.

− ¿Bonita? Está como quiere. Es hermosa, inteligente y decidida. – Nott alzó una ceja.

− ¿No te gustará Rose? – pregunto preocupado.

− ¿Cómo crees? Yo amo a Lily, pero reconozco que Rose tiene hermosos atributos.

− Quede colgado ¿Qué paso en la playa? – todos los presentes guardaron silencio impacientando al moreno. − ¡Díganme!

− Rose llego con un traje de baño que la hacía destacar entre todas. – respondió Lys. –Éramos adolescentes y hormonales.

− Vaya, al parecer la pequeña revolucionaria causa sensaciones. – dijo Zab riendo. – No se les ocurra decirle a Scorpius.

− ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no es celoso. – hablo Lorcan, confuso.

− Porque nunca ha estado realmente interesado en una chica. – argumentó Nott, sin mirarlos. – Scorpius encontró la horma de su zapato. Espero sepa valorarlo.

− ¿Por qué hablas con tanta resignación? Es como si supieras que todo saldrá mal. – replico Lorcan levemente molesto. – Tenle confianza a tu primo.

− Lorcan, conozco a Scorpius… − tomo un largo sorbo de su botella. – Roguemos porque no la cague.

− No lo hará, ya verán. – finalizo Lorcan, aunque dentro de él, también tenía miedo, o más que miedo, era un presentimiento.

Lysander que había sido un prodigio en adivinación, sabía que cosas malas se venían.

Tenían que prepararse.

**O.O**

− Abre la boca y confía en mí. – Scorpius seguía negado, con los brazos cruzados sentado en el banquillo del parque mirando con lejanía el festival que estaba frente a sus ojos. – ¡Scorpius!

− No pienso comer algodón, Colorada ¿me quieres matar? – la pelirroja bufó enrolando los ojos.

− Es dulce. ¿Nunca has comido? – Scorpius negó rotundamente. – Mírame. – se echó un pedazo grande a la boca y lo saboreo. – Pruébalo.

− El algodón se usa para limpiar heridas o curar, no para comérselo. – Rose se rindió, dejando caer la cabeza y murmurando sobre la terquedad del rubio. – No te enojes.

− No me enojo, tonto. – se defendió con vehemencia, haciéndola dudar de sus palabras. Scorpius le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. – Tú te pierdes esta delicia.

− Tú eres una delicia, esa cosa no. – dijo mirando con desdén el algodón de azúcar que Rose sostenía. − ¿Quieres ir a casa?

− Todavía no. Vamos a mirar algún baile o algo. – Scorpius se levantó desganado y la jalo con suavidad para que lo siguiera. − ¿Por qué estás molesto?

− No estoy molesto, solo quiero ir a casa y estar contigo. – Rose se sonrojo, pero como ya había anochecido, Scorpius no lo noto. – Mañana haremos lo que yo quiera.

− Todo el día en la cama ¿no? – Scorpius asintió feliz. – Eres un aburrido.

− ¿Aburrido? – preguntó ofendido. – No lo soy.

− Si, si, si. – caminaron entre el gentío de la mano. Hacían un círculo para admirar a las parejas que bailaban en el medio. Eran ritmos latinos bien movidos, con batucadas y mucho movimiento de cadera. Rose se sintió exaltada. Scorpius, que venía detrás, con el bolso pequeño de la chica, donde obviamente iban todas las cosas que habían comprado, haciéndolo más pesado, la miró sonreír como niña pequeña. La abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola. − ¿Qué paso?

− Nada, me gusta tocarte. – la apretó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y oliendo su cuello. − ¿Sigues comiendo…? – Rose desde delante, le metió un pedazo de algodón de azúcar a la boca. Scorpius quien lo iba a escupir, lo sintió deshacerse en su lengua, haciéndole brillar los ojos. –Dame más.

− Yo sabía que te gustaría – grito riendo, girándose para mirarlo y darle más en la boca. Scorpius no la saltaba de la cintura y se dejaba mimar. – Eres un terco.

− Por esta vez ganaste. – Rose sonrió feliz. – Siento que me das poquito. Se deshace muy rápido.

− Por eso son tan adictivos. No te sacian. – Scorpius llevo su boca a la boca de Rose y la comenzó a besar como desesperado, feliz y entusiasmado. La gente a su alrededor también daban sus muestras de amor mientras los demás bailaban sin parar. Rose aprovecho el estado de letargo del rubio y lo jalo hacia el medio del lugar. Cuando el rubio se separo de ella, se vio dentro del círculo siendo mirado por muchos ojos inquisidores, que esperaban que hiciera un movimiento. – muévete.

− Rose, yo no bailo. – grito para hacerse oír entre el bullicio y atemorizado. – Vamos.

− Déjate llevar. – Rose le saco el bolso del hombro, dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo, para luego tomarle las manos y comenzar a moverse. Muchos que estaban en el público, se atrevieron a salir a bailar al mirar a esa pareja de locos hacerlo.

Scorpius movió sus pies sin ninguna coordinación, haciendo reír a la pelirroja. Estaba completamente tieso y su cara denotaba terror, aun así, siguió intentándolo. Rose volteo sin soltarse de su mano, mostrándose para él en todo su apogeo. Scorpius rió al verla así, y la apego a su pecho, para luego comenzar a moverse con más rapidez y seguridad. Los tambores no paraban y el sonido ensordecedor de la felicidad, lo estaba embargando. Rose reía y él también.

Agarrándola por la cadera, acercó su boca y sin dejar de moverse, la beso, haciéndole olvidar el lugar, el mundo. Sólo estaba él con ella en el medio de una pista improvisada. Se separaron sin aliento y siguieron moviéndose. Rose reía mientras lo veía hacer pasos extravagantes, pareciendo menos cool de lo que era siempre. El Scorpius sensual, frío y comedido, había desaparecido, y en su reemplazo estaba ese que reía sin parar y bailaba sin ningún tipo de ritmo, pero lo hacía igual.

Rose sintió su corazón rebosar de amor. Era duro y a la vez lindo enterarse ahí, en medio de ese lugar, frente a todos y mirándolo hacer el ridículo, que lo amaba y que nunca lo había dejado de amar ni un ápice. Era capaz de todo por él y a pesar de que el sentimiento era tan fuerte y brusco, le pareció hermoso. La realidad le llegó de sopetón, pero la aceptó con tranquilidad.

El rubio al verla quieta y mirándolo con infinita ternura, se sintió una escoria de tipo. Ahí estaba, enamorándola, haciéndole soñar con un mundo juntos, algo que no sería así. Él no era de compromisos ni relaciones estables. Él no era de aceptar "no" por respuestas, ni luchar por ideales comunitarios. Él no pararía ningún proyecto por ella, pero aun así, siendo consciente de la mierda de hombre que era, supo que no la dejaría ir, no todavía. Disfrutaría cada segundo con ella, hasta que fuese insostenible. Hasta que todo estuviese listo y fuese una más.

Camino rápido a su encuentro y la envolvió, girando con ella. No quería perderla, no podía.

_La harás llorar. _Se dijo en su cabeza. _La harás sufrir. _Volvió a gritarse, aun así, no la despego de su cuerpo. Rose era suya y hasta donde pudiera, la haría feliz.

− Vamos, es hora de ponernos al día. – susurro Rose en su oído. Scorpius se sintió amado por entero, no la quería soltar. – Scorpius.

− Una vuelta más. – le pidió, haciéndola girar con el ritmo y levantándola por la cintura, para que tocara el cielo. Rose abrió los brazos y dejo que el aire la acariciara. Miró hacía abajo y se encontró con esos ojos plomos llenos de promesas. La bajo lentamente, para luego posar su boca sobre la frente y jalarla al auto.

Se pondrían al día.

**O.O**

− ¿Dónde andaban? Me tenían preocupada. – Lucy puso sus manos en la cadera, esperando una respuesta por parte del pelinegro y el moreno. – Podrían llamar.

− Cariño, son recién las diez. – Lucy lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

− Estás ebrio. – Nott sonrió bobaliconamente y Lucy como siempre, se derritió. – Vengan, les prepararé un café fuerte.

− Esto es lo mejor de tener novia. – murmuro Nott, dejándose caer al lado de Zab que estaba como peso muerto sobre el sofá.

− No creas que siempre serás atendido. Para la próxima te daré una zurra. – Nott y Zab rieron a mandíbula batiente, haciendo reír a la pelinaranja.

− Las Weasley's son de temer, hermano. – dijo el moreno, golpeando el hombro de su amigo. – Ya verás.

− Llevo cuatro años con Lucy, Zab. No es algo nuevo para mí. – El ex Slytherin se levanto como resorte del sofá y miró a su amigo, que sonría apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del mismo.

− ¿4 años? – el chico asintió. − ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

− Zab, con suerte sabes dónde estás parado. – contesto la pelinaranja, llegando con dos tazas de café caliente y cargado.

− Pero… o sea, tú has tenido otros chicos. – dijo apuntando a Lucy, mientras Nott gruñía. – Perdón.

− No, tranquilo. Eso es cosa del pasado ¿verdad, mi amor? – pregunto de manera tendenciosa la pelinaranja, mirando a su novio.

− Si, ya paso. – respondió molesto, tomando café. – Igual cada uno de esos imbéciles conoció mi temperamento.

− ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Lucy ceñuda.

− Que a todos les di su merecido. – Zab y la pelinaranja abrieron la boca sin creerlo. – Travers todavía llora.

− ¿Golpeaste a Travers? Pero si no era mi chico. – el pelinegro bufó.

− Te beso frente a mí. – Lucy soltó un suspiro. No sabía que Nott era celoso, siempre lo había visto como alguien tranquilo y mesurado. – Igual que Colín y Calvin.

− No sigas, hermano. Lucy te cortará las bolas. – y era verdad. La chica estaba realmente molesta.

− Bueno, que ella recuerdo lo que le hizo a Madeleine – Lucy se sonrojo violentamente. − ¿Ves? Éramos un par de celosos.

− Pero ya no. Toma ese café de inmediato, antes de que me baje la neura y te golpee por idiota. – salió del living y camino hacia el cuarto para darse una ducha y meterse a la cama.

Estaba echándose crema y escuchando los ronquidos de Nott, que había caído como peso muerto sobre la cama, cuando sonó su celular. Número desconocido. Frunció el ceño, pero igualmente contesto.

− ¿Alo? – un carraspeo desde el otro lado. − ¿Alo?

− Lucy. – la voz se le hizo conocida, pero no logro hilar bien. − ¿Cómo estás?

− ¿Con quién hablo? – pregunto temerosa.

− Eeh, puedes abrirme la puerta de tu departamento. – Lucy abrió los ojos sin creerlo. – Estoy fuera.

− Disculpa, pero no sé quién eres y tampoco estoy en mi departamento. – respondió confusa, mirando de reojo a Nott, que se acomodaba en la cama.

− Soy Samantha, Lucy y necesito ayuda.

La pelinaranja quedo de una pieza. Samantha, la hermosa chica de pelo violeta y ojos pardos había vuelto.

Esto sí que era una sorpresa.

* * *

_He vuelto. Sé que me demoré una semana, pero es que he tenido días horribles a nivel emocional. Yo no sé si les he contado, pero estoy pasando por una época horrible de mi vida, donde me enfermé de depresión y ansiedad. No saben lo horrible que es, pero como soy una guerrera y además alguien muy buena para reírse, le he dado batalla. Estos días han sido malos, así que me he visto superada, así que lamento la demora (ojala me entiendan) _

_Tampoco quede en el trabajo (toooodo mal xDDDD) y he buscado por todos lados empleo y está medio difícil la cosa... Chile no es tan desarrollado como se cree xDDD. _

_Bueno, sin darle más chachará, acá está el cap. Ojala lo disfruten y comenten lo que piensan. Cualquier falta o incoherencia, hagánmela saber. La arreglaré apenas pueda.  
_

_Yyy naada más po xD. Al fic no le queda mucho tampoco. Yo creo que cinco capítulos o un poco más, pero no superará eso, así que disfrútenlo a concho, creo que será mi último RosPius u.u_

_En fin, besos y nos leemos. Por mientras que se sube, contestaré los review por mp, y el de la chica sin cuenta, se lo contesto abajo._

_**Fer:** Mil gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic y ojala sigas comentando y sobretodo leyendo. Lo del trabajo no resultó, pero ya vendrán cosas mejores xDDD Un besote enorme y nos leemos :)_

**_LilyLoop_**


	15. La Verdad

_**Disclaimer:** Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux  
**__**Capítulo XV  
**__**La verdad**_

− Mi nombre es Albus. – Lucy no entendía en que universo paralelo estaba metida. De lo único que era consciente, era de qué hace menos de 10 minutos, estaba sobre la cama de su novio, echándose crema luego de bañarse y escuchando los ronquidos ensordecedores de él. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la mini miniatura de Albus y a una Samantha temblorosa. – Tengo estos años. – 3 deditos regordetes se levantaron, causando ternura en la pelinaranja.

− Lamento el haber llegado así, de improviso. – Lucy negó, restándole importancia y mirando la calva cabeza de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. – Si, es raro ¿no? – preguntó la mujer, sonriendo. – Ya no soy cabeza de berenjena.

− Sam, él niño… − no fue necesario continuar, porque la mujer asintió y miró al pequeño que disfrutaba moviendo sus carritos de _car's_ − ¿Podrías explicarme?

Se sentaron frente a frente, mirando el cabello negro y lacio del pequeñuelo de ojos verdes y nariz respingona como su madre. Al parecer, era alto para su edad y bastante inteligente, por su forma de hablar.

− Es un calco de Albus. – Lucy asintió todavía ida. – Cuando miro sus ojos, es como si volviese el tiempo atrás y no sé, me siento feliz.

− ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – el niño dio un respingo y con su boca hizo el sonido de un claxon.

− Porque Albus no me creería. – Samantha mordió su labio. – Lucy, voy a morir.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto la pelinaranja sin aire, abriendo los ojos como plato.

− Hace unos meses, descubrieron que tenía cáncer uterino y estaba en una fase irreversible. – suspiró con resignación. – Intente de todo para poder alargar mi vida y hasta el momento lo he logrado, pero hace unos días, Albus me pregunto por su padre y no supe que decirle. – una pausa tortuosa, solo interrumpida por el _bubu _del pequeño se generó.− No quería que mi hijo quedase a la deriva.

− ¿Patrick? – la mujer bufó.

− Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, me dejo a la suerte. – Lucy se tapo la boca. – Intente volver, pero mis padres dijeron que era una deshonra para ellos. No habían criado a una hija para que terminara embarazada apenas saliera de la escuela.

− ¿Por qué no nos buscaste? – Sam se levantó de hombros.

− Orgullo quizás. Era una niña y tenía que tomar decisiones de adulta. Busque donde vivir y trabaje día y noche para que a Al no le faltara nada, pero ahora estoy contra la pared y necesito dejar a mi hijo en las manos de quien corresponde. De su padre. – Lucy se levantó del asiento y se lanzo a abrazarla, soltando sollozos desmedidos. – Lucy, no llores. – consoló la mujer con templanza y acariciando su espalda. – Ya no se puede hacer más.

− ¿Pediste ayuda Muggle? – pregunto sin soltarla.

− Si, pero era muy tarde. – por primera vez en todo ese rato, Lucy la vio quebrarse. – Al es todo lo que tengo, por favor, prométeme que…

− No, esto no es una despedida. – Lucy caminó por la estancia agarrando su cabeza. – Podemos intentar otras cosas.

− Lu, ya no hay vuelta. – le recordó nuevamente con resignación. – Quiero que estés presente en la vida de Al.

La pelinaranja saco su celular del bolsillo y marcó números presurosas. Posando el teléfono en su oído, espero la contestación del otro lado.

− Alo. – una voz soñolienta. − ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?

− Ven a mi casa. Es urgente. – Sam se levanto del asiento e intento tomar al niño para largarse de ahí. – No te vas a ninguna parte. Molly te hará un chequeo.

− Lucy, entiende, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. – levanto al bebé, pero sus brazos temblaron. Lucy alcanzó a agarrar al pequeño, soltando el celular, antes de ver caer a su amiga a los pies.

− Mami. – murmuró el pequeño y lanzó lagrimas. – No duermas. – Lucy camino para buscar su teléfono y lo tomo. La llamada todavía estaba en línea.

− Lucy ¿Qué está pasando?

− ¡Sam! ¡Sam está mal! – grito, asustando al niño, que comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Lo sentó en el sofá y le paso todos sus juguetes, para poder ir a mirar a su amiga. Tomo el pulso y aunque era débil, todavía se sentía. Un clic y la figura de su hermana estaba frente a ella, mirando a la mujer tirada y al pequeño niño que gritaba a todo pulmón por su madre.

− ¿Es…?

− Simplemente haz algo. – un hechizo rápido y Molly se llevo el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a San Mungo. Lucy tomo al niño y marcando otro número, camino hacia la salida. – Al, necesito que te vayas a San Mungo urgente.

− ¿Qué? – la música que se escuchaba detrás, era clara muestra de que estaba de fiesta. Era obvio. Albus no perdonaría un sábado por la noche. − ¿Le paso algo a alguien?

− Nos juntamos en la recepción. – cortó la llamada y jalando una manta que tenia sobre su sofá, envolvió al pequeño, que todavía lloraba. – Cariño, sé que no me conoces, pero te llevaré con tu madre, ¿bueno?

− Mamá va a morir. – Sollozó el niño, tallándose los ojos y aferrándose a su _bubu _– No quiero.

− Escuchame… Al. – era tan raro llamar a un niño igual que a su primo. Una sensación de protección y ternura comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. – Yo soy Lucy, tu tía de pelo naranjo. – El niño paró de llorar, pero siguió haciendo pucheros. – Te llevaré donde tu madre, pero no la veremos de inmediato, así que te acurrucaré en mis brazos y dormirás ahí mientras esperamos ¿te parece?

− Si. – toco su pelo y acurruco su cara en el hombro de ella. Lucy respiro aliviada y salió con rapidez de su departamento.

No quería hacer aparición con un niño encima, menos aun, cuando estaba con los nervios alterados y con tantos pensamientos distractores.

Corrió a su carro y amarrándolo con el cinturón, se subió y enfilo hacia San Mungo.

− Esto es como _bubu, _pero más grande. – Lucy lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor y sonrió con tristeza. No quería imaginar cómo sería para ese pequeño perder a su madre. – Tía pelo naranjo. – llamó.

− Dime.

− En su bolso, algo vibra. – la pelinaranja recordó como había salido de la casa de su novio, sin avisarle y desapareciendo por la red Flu. Era muy probable que Nott hubiese despertado.

− Después reviso. – concluyo, para que luego, el silencio se hiciera parte del lugar.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo, Lucy sintió que todo se le venía encima. Sam estaba grave o quizás… no quería pensarlo. Albus estaría ahí esperando una respuesta del porqué de su llamada y ella, estaba a cargo de esa pequeña fotocopia de su primo. Mordió su labio. Sentía ganas de llorar y salir arrancando, pero se contuvo. La única forma de arreglar las cosas, eran enfrentándolas y eso es lo que haría.

Se bajo del carro y se metió en la parte trasera, para sacar al niño envuelto en las mantas y su bolso, que aun vibraba sin parar. Nott estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero en ese minuto, tenía que priorizar y Sam era la prioridad.

Entraron al lugar y se encontraron, para sorpresa de Lucy, con una paz casi tangible. Era como la calma que precedía al caos. Albus destacó de inmediato. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas y era el único en el lugar, aparte de las mujeres que atendían la recepción. Apenas la vio, se abalanzo hacia ella.

− ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué traes ahí? – El pequeño Al levantó su cabeza del cuello de Lucy y se dejo ver entre las mantas. Albus al ver a ese niño con sus mismos ojos y pelo azabache, comprendió de inmediato. – Es… es…

− Si, es tuyo. – El niño no despegaba la vista de ese hombre grande y que olía a cerveza. Entrecerró los ojos y recordó una foto que su madre guardaba en el buro, al lado de su cama. En ella salía un chico muy parecido al que tenía en frente.

− Tú eres mi papá ¿verdad? – Al sintió su pecho apretarse y llenarse de burbujas… era un amor distinto, arrebatador. Ese pequeño cuerpo había sido creado por él. Era su calco, era su hijo. – Eres más feo.

− En eso te apoyo, Al. – Albus frunció el ceño sin comprender. – Se llaman igual. Samantha quiso ponerle tu nombre… lo que hace el amor. – Al estaba de una pieza.

− ¿Puedo cargarte? – su voz estaba cortada y todavía seguía teniendo corchos en la cabeza. No comprendía porque estaban en San Mungo. Había mejores lugares para presentarse con su propio hijo y ver a la mujer con la cual lo había procreado.

El niño lo miró reticente, pensando en si aceptar o no, pero luego de unos segundos, estiro sus manos y sin soltar el _bubu _se vio estrujado por los protectores y calurosos brazos del que era su padre.

Lucy apretó sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas al ver a su primo llorar sin parar, por sentirse abrumado de sensaciones y sobretodo amor. Sabía que a Albus Jr. lo que menos le faltaría, sería afecto. Había una gran familia detrás, esperando por dárselo.

Pasado algunos minutos de ese emotivo encuentro, Albus se sentó con el niño entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó para que durmiera. Lucy pensó que esa escena era digna de una foto y fiel a su estilo, saco el celular y la tomo.

− Lucy, basta. – dijo Al, sin dejar de mirar a su retoño, que cerraba los ojitos lentamente, sin soltar su _bubu _− ¿Dónde está Samantha?

La pelinaranja se sentó a su lado y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Al.

− Está enferma y muy grave. – Albus dejo de respirar. – Volvió porque sabe que va a morir y no quería dejar a su hijo a la deriva, ni mucho menos, no darte la posibilidad de conocerlo.

− Pero ¿Cómo va morir? No puede morir. Tenemos un hijo. – su voz volvió a quebrarse. − ¿Está ingresada?

− Sip, Molly está con ella. – Al agacho la cabeza y para sorpresa de Lucy, un sollozo escapó por su garganta. – Albus. – dijo sorprendida.

− No puede estar pasando esto. – murmuró, mirando a Lucy y dejando correr sus lágrimas. – No puedo recibir la noticia más hermosa de mi vida, junto a la más devastadora ¿cómo que va a morir?

− Tiene cáncer. – Lucy, que ya no podía contenerse más, abrazos a ambos Albus y se largo a llorar. El niño no despertó, a pesar de los sollozos desesperados.

Se venía un domingo negro.

**O.O**

Scorpius la miraba dormir. Estaba pegada a su costado y le hacía cosquillas en el pecho con su respiración. Mirarla ahí, y verla tan perfectamente compenetrada con él, lo hacía sentirse más allá que cualquier ser mundano. Era una experiencia perfecta, magnifica, fantástica e incomparable. Rose era tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan linda y en ese minuto estaba con él, abarcándolo a más no poder y descansando luego de haber hecho el amor en repetidas ocasiones.

Era un sueño hecho realidad. Recordar como su boca recorría esa piel y acariciaba una a una las pecas, uniéndolas entre besos, lo trastocaba. Quería nuevamente lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle ver lo que le provocaba, pero estar ahí, mirando su nariz arrugarse y soltar leves suspiros por estar soñando cómodamente, le parecía tan perfectamente adorable, que despertarla se convertía en una maldad. Beso su frente con fuerza y la apretujo aun más.

No quería perderla, pero sabía que sus vidas no podían juntarse. Le podía ofrecer una relación libre de ataduras, darle todo lo material y el mejor sexo de su vida, pero jamás dejaría los negocios de lado ni todo lo que conllevaba ser la cabeza y cara visible de los Malfoy. Limpiar su nombre había sido costoso y tuvo que hacerlo a punta de golpes en la escuela y con voz firme en las salas de reuniones. No podía echar todo por la borda y menos por una mujer… aunque esa mujer le provocase tantas cosas y lo volviera loco en muchos sentidos.

Rose se revolvió en sus brazos y suspiro hondo, despertando de su sueño.

− Scorpius. –murmuro despacito. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Nada, solo no tengo sueño. – le respondió de manera sigilosa y mirando con ternura las muecas de la chica. Acarició su espalda y con la otra mano, toco su mejilla. − ¿Por qué despertaste?

− Tengo calor. – el rubio frunció el entrecejo. – Voy al baño. – aviso, levantándose de la cama. Scorpius se sintió descolocado por esa frialdad, era como si Rose fuese otra, pero antes de siguiera cuestionándose, la pelirroja se devolvió y le dio un leve beso en la boca, que Scorpius no alcanzó a responder. – Lindo. – el rubio sonrió como idiota y toco las nubes con los dedos. Más aun al verla caminar desnuda por su cuarto.

Cuando llego, se metió nuevamente a la cama y lo abrazo, aunque sin ninguna intención.

− ¿No que tenías calor? – pregunto a modo de broma, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

− Si quieres te suelto. – propuso.

− Nunca. – poso su mentón sobre la cabeza de Rose y se quedo aspirando esa maravilloso olor que emanaba. − ¿Te quedaste dormida?

− No, pero me siento cómoda así. – respondió, acurrucándose otro poco. – ¿Scorp?

− Dime. – el rubio estaba con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de ese ambiente tranquilo.

− ¿Has traído muchas chicas a este lugar? – Scorpius abrió los ojos y se removió incomodo. – Que tonta, no debería preguntarte eso.

− No, no, tranquila. –dijo restándole importancia e intentando tranquilizarse. Luego de tamaña pregunta, no sabía que decir. – Si, he traído chicas.

− Pero no han usado está cama. – aporto resoluta. – No compartas esta cama con nadie ¿bueno?

− Wow, así que eres posesiva. – Rose rió bajito. – Bueno, ocuparé las otras. – se gano un manotazo en su estomago y largo a reír. – Eres celosa.

− Claro que lo soy. – paseo su nariz por el pecho níveo del chico. – Por fin estoy con el chico que me gusta.

− ¿Te gusto? – Rose alzo la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus cejas. – Claramente, si no te gustara no estaríamos acá, compartiendo todo esto.

− ¿Esto es sexo o hacer el amor? – Scorpius volvió a sorprenderse con la pregunta y los ojos inquisidores de la pelirroja, no le ayudaban a encontrar la templanza para responderle. – No sé cuál es la diferencia.

− Me gusta esa parte inocente, esas ganas de aprender que tienes y que me uses de tutor. – Rose le sonrió con los ojos. – Esto es hacer el amor, Rose. – la pelirroja se sonrojo y apoyo su frente en el pecho del rubio. − ¿Para qué me preguntas cosas si después te avergüenzas? – preguntó riendo.

− No lo sé. Soy una tonta. – beso la clavícula de Scorpius y volvió a dejarse proteger por sus gruesos brazos.

− ¿Por qué yo? Digo, has tenido muchos pretendientes a lo largo de tu vida y me eliges a mí para ser tu primer hombre.

− Las circunstancias me llevaron a esto. – respondió burlándose. –Si hubiese estado con otro, también hubiese llegado hasta este punto.

− O sea ¿estaba en el momento adecuado para ser usado? – su voz se engroso. La idea le molestaba. – Si no era yo, era cualquiera que se cruzara en el momento ¿verdad?

− Es una broma, tonto. – se sentó sobre la cama, dejando a la vista sus pechos turgentes y blancos. Tan blandos y suaves como la almohada de un bebé. – Siempre me has… no sé, gustado. – miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose. Scorpius también se sentó para mirarla de más cerca.

− Tú también, aunque odio cuando me quieres hacer la vida imposible. – Rose se mordió el labio.

− Te lo mereces. – respondió como si tuviese toda la razón. Scorpius levantó una ceja. – ok, no te lo mereces, pero es que estás haciendo daño.

− Todos los proyectos que he llevado a cabo han sido sustentables y amigables con el medio ambiente ¿y sabes por qué? Por ti. – Rose abrió la boca sin creerlo. Esa voz cremosa, lenta, gruesa y perfecta la envolvía como nada. – A lo mejor al principio finjo que destruiré todo, pero la verdad es que siempre veo los informes de los geólogos.

− Pero en este nuevo proyecto no lo has hecho. – Scorpius bufó y enrolo los ojos. − ¿Cuándo hablaremos para llegar a un acuerdo?

− Colorada, estamos desnudos, sentados en una cama y levemente cansados después de haber hecho el amor dos veces ¿de verdad quieres hablar sobre el proyecto? – la pelirroja lo miro suspicaz.

− Siento como si quisieras desviar mi atención. – El rubio sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose descubierto, pero intento recomponer el rostro.

− Te dije que hablaríamos de esto en la oficina. – comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla. – Hoy quiero estar todo el día encerrado, dándote clases particulares y enseñándote la diferencia entre hacer el amor o tener sexo.

− ¿Haremos las dos cosas? – Scorpius se levantó de hombros. – Eres tan idiotamente perfecto a veces. Me desesperas.

− Y tú eres hermosa, bellísima. – Rose le tomo la mano y la llevo a su boca para morderle un dedo. Scorpius cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su entrepierna se endurecía. – Colorada.

− Una vez más. – pidió, gateando para acercarse a él y tomarle la boca en un beso arrebatador. Scorpius quedo bajo su peso y recorrió el contorno de Rose, junto a su trasero, apretándolo contra su erección. – Te estoy aplastando.

− Colorada, no pesas. – Rose le beso la nariz. − ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

− ¿Ahora? Íbamos a estudiar. – Rose metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y tomo el miembro semi erguido del rubio.

− Colorada, quiero saberlo. – Rose se separo de él y volvió a acomodarse a su lado, para escuchar la pregunta. − ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos en sexto?

− Si y nos besamos. – Scorpius pensó que sería más complejo sacar el tema, pero al parecer no. − ¿Qué paso con eso?

− ¿Por qué después te besaste con otro frente a mi nariz? – Rose lo miró incrédula. ¿De verdad estaba preguntando eso? – Es algo que me he preguntado siempre. Vamos, me gustabas y mucho, nos besamos, compartimos un grato momento. Después coqueteábamos, pero justo el día donde me jugaba un partido importante contra gryffindor, te veo en las gradas besándote con ese imbécil de séptimo. Se me escapo la snitch porque me desconcentré.

− ¿Yo tengo la culpa de tu poca habilidad como cazador? – Scorpius le dio un bufido como respuesta. – Ok, si era broma. Me besé con otro porque te vi besándote con una chica en la enfermería.

− ¿Besarme? – Rose asintió. – Pero si la empuje.

− Bueno, yo vi que se besaban y me sentí imbécil. – Scorpius iba a replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió. – Luego de eso, estuve días pensando en cómo equiparar la balanza. Recordé a Larson y lo busqué en las graderías del estadio para aceptar su proposición de salir a Hogsmade. Nos viste cuando estábamos cerrando el trato.

− ¿Cierras tratos besándote con el otro? Es bueno saberlo. – Rose se volvió a lanzar risueña sobre él y lo lleno de besos. – No sé si me guste la idea de que te beses con otras personas.

− ¿Fidelidad? ¿Quieres una relación "estable"? – Scorpius se alzó de hombros. – Espera, habla claro.

− No quiero compartirte.

− ¿Te pondrás celoso? – Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió. – Bueno, tendrás que aceptar que tengo muchos amigos y generalmente soy cariñosa con la gente.

− Solo evita besarlos o abrazarlos frente a mí. – Rose asintió. – Ahora que las cosas quedaron aclaradas ¿algo más?

− Voy a exigir lo mismo. – dijo Rose, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Scorpius y hablando cerquita de su boca. – No habrán más modelos, actrices ni presentadoras de tevé en tu cama. Solo yo hasta que todo acabe.

− Wow, ¿no crees que sea mucho? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

− Hazlo y me acuesto con otro, y si, es una amenaza, Malfoy. – Scorpius se imagino su vida sexual reducida a una sola persona y se le revolvió el estomago, pero la lava que subía por su garganta y el retorcijón en su pecho que provenía del imaginarse a Rose con otro tipo, era aun más fuerte. – Soy vengativa.

− Bueno, fidelidad. – Rose asintió y riendo volvió a enlazar sus labios con los de él. – Creo que me gustará tenerte solo para mí.

− Eres un tontuelo.

Comenzaron a besarse sin parar, recorriendo con sus manos cada lugar que alcanzaban. Scorpius la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho y le hacía sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sus cuerpos se fundían y compenetraban de manera única y especial. Eran como dos piezas de puzzles exactas que se enganchaban terminando el cuadro.

Rose se subió encima de Scorpius, sentándose en su pelvis y movió su sexo sobre el de él, rozando su dureza y excitándolo aun más.

− Rose. – murmuró el rubio, tomando su diminuta cintura e instándola a seguir moviéndose sobre él. Se sentó en la cama y busco nuevamente su boca, enlazando la lengua y aferrando sus caderas…

− Scorpius. – dijo la pelirroja, intentando zafarse. El rubio no la dejo. – Scorp.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto molesto.

− Mi celular está sonando y puede que sea una urgencia. – se bajo del regazo del rubio y corrió hacía el mueble donde reposaba su teléfono. − ¿Nott?

Scorpius se puso pálido. Su primo lo iba a traicionar quitándole a su chica. No, no, no y mil veces no. Rose no podía separarse de él y menos ahora. No lo permitiría, no la dejaría. Ella era más importante… ¡NO!

− Yo contestó. – grito corriendo para quitarle el teléfono. − ¿Alo?

− Scorpius, necesito que se vengan urgentes. – la voz de Lucy lo alivió al mismo tiempo que lo altero. – Ha pasado algo terrible.

− Lucy, tranquila. Explícame bien – el sollozo de la pelinaranja lo puso nervioso. – Te doy con Rose.

− No, es mejor que hable contigo, porque o sino la alteraré. – Scorpius miró a Rose que estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, realmente nerviosa y esperando saber que pasaba. – Llegó Samantha.

− ¿Samantha? ¿La chica que le gustaba a Albus?

− Si, la misma… Scorpius, Al está mal. Samantha está enferma y… y… − Lucy rompió en llanto. – Tienen un hijo.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto casi sin voz. − ¿Un hijo?

− Si, un pequeño de 3 años. – murmuró, intentando serenarse. – Cariño, habla tú con él.

− Scorpius. – la voz de su primo mucho más tranquila y templada, también calmó sus nervios. – Albus está mal, porque Samantha va a morir.

− ¿Cómo? ¿Tuvieron un accidente? – un silencio tortuoso.

− Tiene cáncer y está desahuciada. – Rose mordió su labio, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. – Necesito que vengan.

− Si, nos vamos de inmediato. – cortó

Rose fue al interruptor y prendió la luz del cuarto. Buscó su ropa y se la puso como autómata. Scorpius la miraba actuar, mientras por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas vivas de dolor. Se acercó a ella, y a pesar de su desnudez, la envolvió entre sus brazos.

− ¿Por qué? – sollozó, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

− Son cosas que pasan, Colorada. Tenemos que estar allá para apoyar a Al. – beso su frente y la miró a los ojos. – No te dejaré sola.

− ¿De verdad? – preguntó temerosa e insegura, como siempre. Scorpius no respondió, pero volvió a apretarla contra él. – Gracias.

En cuanto estuvieron listo, bajaron por las escaleras

− Sra. Seattle. – la mujer estaba en la parte baja de la escalera, con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo. Miró a ambos temerosa. − ¿La despertamos?

− Si, escuché el sonido de un teléfono y estás no son horas para llamar, a menos que sea una emergencia. – Rose bajo las escaleras, con la mirada ida. – Señorita Rose.

− Sra. Seattle, prometo volver, pero hoy debo ir a estar con mi familia. – La pelirroja abrazó a la mujer. – Deje mis cosas ¿puedo venir a buscarlas en otro momento?

− Rose, no hay problema con eso. – dijo Scorpius llegando detrás de ella, y abrazándola por los hombros. – Sra. Seattle, nos vemos en un par de días.

− Me avisan con antelación y por favor, cualquier cosa que necesiten, aquí estamos. – Rose agradeció eso con una sonrisa triste y se enfilo hacia la salida.

Ambos se subieron al carro en silencio y se amarraron de la misma forma. El camino solo era interrumpido por música lenta y ambiental, de alguna radio que habían encontrado. Rose iba con sus ojos pegados a la ventana, mirando la noche en pleno apogeo. Iban a ser las cuatro de la mañana.

− Colorada. – una mano sobre su rodilla, la saco de sus pensamientos. Rose giró el rostro, mirando a Scorpius y entrelazando los dedos, para posicionarlos sobre su regazo. – todo estará bien.

− ¿Y si no? – Scorpius le dio una mirada enigmática, de no saber qué decir. – Estoy siendo egoísta. Albus también es tu amigo y Sam era tu amiga.

− Tranquila. Estoy acá para sostenerte a ti, después tendrás que hacerlo tú conmigo. – Rose por reflejo acercó su boca a Scorpius, que la miraba con comprensión. Él agacho su cabeza, rozando levemente sus labios, para luego partir cuando vieron el verde del semáforo. – No te dejaré caer.

− Yo tampoco. – murmuro ella, y apretando su mano, volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, pero mucho menos denso que el anterior.

Llegaron al departamento de Scorpius, guardaron el auto y por Red Flu se dirigieron a San Mungo. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el familión Weasley apostado en la sala de espera. Rose busco con la mirada a su primo o a Lucy. Quería saber como estaban.

− Que bueno que llegaste. Albus está desecho. – Rose miro a Roxanne que tenía sus ojos rojos, al parecer por haber estado llorando. A su lado, Lys la abrazaba por los hombros y besaba su cabeza. – El niño es una copia.

− ¿Tía Ginny? – preguntó al no verla.

− Está con él, dentro de una sala que le dieron para que pudiera descansar, junto al niño.

− Voy a verlos. – luego de darle una mirada corta a Scorpius, se alejo de ellos para ir al encuentro de su primo.

− ¿Cómo está? – pregunto. Lys aferro aun más a Roxanne. Está se había largado a llorar.

− Salió Molly y dijo que solo un milagro podía salvarla. – contesto Lys. Scorpius agacho la cabeza, sintiendo el golpe dentro de su pecho. – Tenemos que confiar. La gente no cree en la magia, y mírennos: Somos magos y brujos.

− Pero también tenemos que ser realistas. – respondió Scorpius con la voz apagada. – Lysander, iré a buscar a Nott.

− Está con Lucy, en las sillas de más allá – apuntó. – Scorpius, sostén a Rose. – el rubio se alejo caminando entre todos y saludando con leves reverencias. Vio a Fred con James mirando al vacio, a Louis revisando una revista sin tomarle mayor atención. Hugo conversaba con su padre, mientras su madre parecía debatirse mentalmente. Nana Molly tejía lo que al parecer sería un suéter para su reciente estrenado bisnieto, aunque por las mejillas, le corrían gruesas lágrimas.

− Scorpius. – lo llamaron. Cuando logro enfocar quien era, vio a su primo. − ¿Estás bien?

− Si, ¿Lucy? – Nott apuntó una puerta.

− Entro junto a Rose y creo que sería prudente que tú también lo hagas. Albus es como tu hermano. – El rubio se dejo caer en un asiento, y su primo lo siguió. − ¿Qué pasa?

− No sé si tenga las palabras para reconfortarlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentar esto. – metió sus manos en el cabello.

− Por lo menos haz acto de presencia. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. – Scorpius armándose de valor, se levantó y golpeo la puerta. Lucy abrió lentamente y al verlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo. El rubio acarició su cabello con contención, mientras miraba a su amigo sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha y envuelto entre los brazos de Rose. Su madre estaba acariciando la mejilla de un niño que dormía profundamente y al parecer era el hijo de su amigo.

− Saldré un momento. – dijo Lucy. Todos los presentes asintieron y se fijaron en el recién llegado. Rose le dio una sonrisa llena de pena.

− Al. – murmuró el rubio. El pelinegro no necesito nada más. Se levantó del asiento y abrazo con fuerza a su amigo, lanzándose a llorar. Rose mordió su labio, abrazando a su tía Ginny, que también comenzaba a desmoronarse. – Vamos, todo saldrá bien.

− Maldita sea, Scorp. – sollozo el pelinegro apretándolo aun más. El rubio tragó el nudo de su garganta y palmeo su espalda. – No puede morir.

− Tienes que ser fuerte. En esa cama está la razón más poderosa que puedes encontrar. – Al quería gritar, pero se contuvo. A cambio, soltó todas sus lágrimas en el hombro de su amigo.

Cuando eran niños, Scorpius lo había defendido de un grupo de séptimo que iba en Slytherin. Le gritaban que él no pertenecía a ese lugar. Que la sangre de héroe no se mezclaba con la de ellos. El rubio al ver como ese debilucho chico de ojos verdes era amedrentado por esos imbéciles que se creían mejores, basándose en su superioridad etaria, se sintió furioso. Empujo a un par y recibió golpes, al igual que Al.

En la enfermería, se miraron de manera cómplice y se hicieron amigos por el resto de sus días. Albus lo había contenido cuando su madre había perdido a su hermanito y él lo había ayudado cuando su hermano James había sido secuestrado por imbéciles que creían en la pureza de la sangre. Más que amigos, eran hermanos. De esos que se eligen y no abandonan. Por eso Albus había logrado soltar su dolor en el hombro de Scorpius, porque ahí se sentía realmente contenido y sabía que él estaría para levantarlo, como siempre lo había hecho.

− Molly dijo que teníamos que esperar toda esta noche y ver si la pasaba. – murmuró, separándose de él y limpiándose las lagrimas. Rose caminó hacía su primo y lo envolvió por la cintura. Scorpius la vio y acarició su cabeza, sorprendiendo a Albus. − ¿Llegaron juntos?

− Eeh… − Rose no supo que decir. Miró al rubio que estaba igual de desconcertado. − ¿Cómo crees? Sabes que nos llevamos…

− Si, Al. Llegamos juntos. – el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo.

− ¿Era verdad lo del diario? – Scorpius miró a Rose, esperando que ella hablara. La pelirroja se giró, soltándose de su primo y tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

− Si, era verdad. – Respondió Scorpius, mirando con molestia a la pelirroja que no era capaz de reconocerlo como alguien en su vida. – Pero no es el momento de hablar de eso ¿puedo verlo?

− Es una copia de Al. – dijo la señora Potter. – Si te preguntas donde está Harry, tuvo una emergencia impostergable. Se fue hace 20 minutos. – Scorpius asintió y dándole un beso en la mejilla, avanzó hacia la cama.

Ahí reposaba un niño de no más de 3 años, que por donde se le mirase, era hijo de Al. La misma piel, el mismo color de cabello y muy probablemente, los ojos serían esmeraldas.

− Es tuyo. – Al sonrió levemente. – ¿cómo se llama?

− Albus. – Scorpius acarició el cabello del niño y se sorprendió al ver el parecido. No lograba comprenderlo. – Samantha era una loca enamorada. – murmuró Ginny. – Cuando todo esto pase, Albus tendrá una buena conversación con sus padres.

− Tía, Al ya es mayor de edad. – Rose miró a la mujer, sonriendo, aunque sin lograr llegar a la alegría.

− Pero dejo embarazada a Samantha a finales de séptimo ¿verdad? – Al se sonrojo. Scorpius esbozo una leve sonrisa y Rose desde el otro lado tomo su mano. − ¿Es formal?

− Mamá, no creo que tengamos que hablar de esto ahora. – interrumpió Albus.

− ¿Quieres que hablemos de tu sexualidad irresponsable? – Al trago fuerte y se sentó en la butaca. Rose se sentó a su lado, en el reposabrazos. − ¿Es formal lo de ustedes?

Rose miró a Scorpius nuevamente, esperando ser salvada. El rubio se cruzó de hombros y se negó a hablar. Si en verdad estaban juntos o no, era algo que ella tenía que decir.

− Tía, mire…

− Al, necesito que vayas adentro. Samantha despertó.

**O.O**

Tres días habían pasado desde que la verdad de Samantha había salido a la luz. La chica, contra todo pronóstico, había reaccionado a un nuevo tratamiento mágico. Era experimental y no tenía mayores estadísticas, pero estaba funcionando con ella, para felicidad de todos. El pequeño Albus se quedaba con sus abuelos y compartía a ratos con su padre. Al estaba constantemente yendo y viniendo de su casa al hospital y viceversa. Todos iban a verlas aunque fuesen unos segundos.

− Así que tú y Scorpius… − Samantha levantó lo poco que le quedaba de cejas, enterneciendo a la pelirroja. – Aunque era algo obvio.

− ¿Obvio? Peleábamos todo el tiempo. – dijo Rose, sonriendo, mientras acomodaba el almohadón de la chica. – Creo que del odio a la pasión hay un paso.

− ¿Pasión? Así no es el dicho. – se metió Lucy, que estaba sentada un poco más allá, mirando sus uñas. – En fin, no hemos tenido una conversación decente desde que llegaste. Dime ¿cómo estuvo?

− ¿Cómo estuvo qué? – pregunto Rose, sin comprender.

− Ya sabes, tener sexo con Scorpius. – Samantha aguanto la risa, dado que la cara de Rose fue digna de una fotografía. La pelirroja carraspeo, intentando mantener la calma para no lanzarse sobre el cuello de su prima, pero era complejo. – Habla, mujer.

− No tengo porqué contarles eso. – se cruzo de brazos, mirándolas acusadoramente. – además es mi vida personal.

− Nott me hace el amor de maravillas. Ni te imaginas. – Rose enrojeció casi tanto como su pelo.

− La única vez que estuve con Albus, no paramos en toda la noche. Me impresiono su energía. – la pelirroja, sintiéndose acorralada y azorada, se sentó en el borde de la cama donde estaba Samantha. Abatida, respondió:

− Fue perfecto. – Lucy y Samantha gritaron de alegría. – Dejen de chillar, por Merlín. Lo hicimos muchas veces, pero siento como si me faltara más.

− Wow, te volviste ninfomaníaca. – sentenció su prima, mientras Samantha se desternillaba de la risa. – debe hacerlo muy bien como para que te lo quieras comer a cada momento.

− ¡Tonta!, simplemente… − se sonrojo. – Es rico.

− Demasiado rico. Yo lo hice solo esa vez y siento que moriré sin conocer más sobre el sexo. – Lucy y Rose miraron a la chica, que a pesar de su sentencia, estaba tranquila. La resignación, teñía su semblante. – No me miren así.

− No te vas a morir. – dijo la pelinaranja, mirándola amenazadoramente. – Lucharemos hasta lo que más podamos, Sam. Tus dos Albus te necesitan en casa.

− Aun así. Mi hijo es lo único que tengo. Al, es Al. – agachó la cabeza. – Él nunca me ha amado.

− ¡Error! – la voz de la menor de los Potter, las sobresalto. – Mi hermano siempre te ha querido, pero es un bruto, así que si quieres estar con él, dale está pelea al cáncer y demuéstranos a todos que eres una grande, Samantha.

− Lily. – la menuda chica se acercó a la madre de su sobrino y la abrazo. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Lamento no haber venido antes. El día que ocurrió todo, yo estaba… digamos, ya saben. Conversando con Lorcan. − Todas enrolaron los ojos. Sabían lo que era "conversar" con el rubio. – me enteré al otro día y cuando llegué vi a ese pequeño tan hermoso. ¿De verdad es hijo de mi hermano? Lo encuentro tan lindo y educado.

− He intentado inculcarle buenos hábitos. – Lily asintió, dando entender que si se notaba. − ¿Cómo se lo tomo tu familia?

− ¿Cómo crees? Todos están fascinados. Además habla tan perfecto. – Samantha sonrió con orgullo. – Ni se te ocurra dejarnos. Al necesita a la mujer que ama a su lado.

− Al no me ama. – respondió de inmediato con el entrecejo fruncido.

− Si claro. – respondió Lily con sarcasmo. – Se queda todas las noches contigo y te cuida. Despierta temprano y le prepara la leche a Al Jr. y además, le lee cuentos. Tú le diste algo porque luchar. Siempre lo has motivado, y aunque antes era un imbécil porque no supo valorarte, créeme que ahora hará hasta lo imposible para que lo aceptes.

− Yo apoyo esto. – secundo Lucy. Samantha apretó las cobijas entre sus manos y bajo la cabeza. – Cariño, vamos a luchar todos juntos. Investigaremos y encontraremos solución a tu enfermedad.

− ¿Y si no la hay? Los médicos me desahuciaron. Los magos de Bulgaria me miraron con lastima y movieron la cabeza.

− Pero estás en San Mungo, junto a Molly y a todos nosotros. – Lucy tomo su mano. –Tus padres vinieron a verte, pero prefería hablar contigo, antes de hacerlos pasar. Sé lo que has sufrido y creo que es prudente que tú decidas.

− Debo hablar con ellos. – carraspeo. – Si estos serán mis últimos días, dejaré mi orgullo de lado. – Las tres chicas Weasley se sintieron conmovidas con eso y luego de una larga despedida, le dieron el pase a los padres de la chica.

Era la hora de perdonar

**O.O**

− How I wish, how i wish you were here, we're just two lost souls, swimming in a fish bowl, year after year, running over the same old ground. What have we found? – Rose cantaba a todo pulmón, mientras refregaba con ahínco el suelo del living. Llevaba días sin hacer el aseo, por todo el ajetreo y por el viaje con Scorpius.

Sonrió bobaliconamente. Luego de ir a ver a Samantha y aclarar su relación frente a su tía y primo, la fue a dejar a su casa y se quedo a dormir con ella, aunque sin hacer nada más que abrazarse. Era raro despertar con alguien apretando su cuerpo o que a media noche, un brazo la buscara para envolverle, porque no podía estar separado de ella. Rose amaba esa actitud tan querendona del rubio, aunque siempre reclamaba porque verdaderamente le daba calor.

Hace dos días que no lo veía. Tenía que ir a una reunión de negocios fuera de Inglaterra y estaría desaparecido por lo bajo, cinco días. Rose se entristeció cuando supo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y una noche memorable para que no se olvidara de ella mientras estuviera lejos.

Esa nueva faceta que había conocido de sí misma; la de apasionada, pero no necesariamente por causas sociales, le parecía fascinante. Más aun, cuando veía a Scorpius tan interesado en enseñarle y explicarle las fases del tener sexo. Como con sus dedos acariciaba cada parte de su piel y con su boca recorría lo que encontraba a su paso. Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar que hace unas noches atrás le había mostrado una nueva posición, que le pareció magnífica. Tomándola por las caderas, la penetraba por detrás mientras ella intentaba sostenerse en sus manos… Ring

El timbre interrumpió sus recuerdos vividos, haciéndole bufar. Abrió con la peor cara del mundo y se encontró de frente con el ladrón de todos sus sueños: El muy _exquisito _estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y en su mano, un ramo de rosas de variados colores, impregnaba de olor el reencuentro.

− Colorada. – sonrió de medio lado. Rose no sabía si derretirse como un hielo o lanzarse a comerlo. Prefirió quedarse estática. – Al parecer te sorprendí.

− Eeh… no, para nada. – se acercó al él, sintiéndose en las nubes y estiro su boca para darle un leve beso. Scorpius, envolviéndole la cintura con su brazo, profundizo el beso y la adentro al departamento. Rose se agarró de sus hombros y respondió gustosa. Se separaron simplemente por la falta de aire. – Wow.

− Si que me extrañaste. – Rose hizo una mueca, aunque no lo negó. Scorpius beso su frente y le dio el ramo de flores. – Sé que me dirás: "el que me regales flores, es como que me regalaras muerte, porque las flores tienen que ir apegadas a la raíz y bla bla bla" – imitó su voz. – Pero también sé, que muchas veces las mujeres quieren ser mimadas como el resto de las chicas.

− No me compares con el resto, tonto. – se cruzo de brazos. − ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

− ¿Ahora necesito enviar una carta certificada para venir a mimarte? – Scorpius le destrabo los brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Rose lo alejo a punta de manotazos. – Quería verte.

− Pero dijiste que volverías el lunes próximo y estamos a jueves. – le recordó la pelirroja, volteándose para seguir limpiando.

− ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto el rubio ceñudo. No entendía esa actitud tan fría y distante de su chica, más aun al verla seguir limpiando. – Digo, vine porque te extrañaba. Intente hace todo más rápido para pasar tiempo contigo.

− Tranquilo. – se giro y con una gran sonrisa lo calmó. − ¿Quieres comer? Es temprano para cenar, pero podemos improvisar algo. – Scorpius la miró escéptico ¿estaría enojada con él? – No estoy enojada contigo, si es lo que piensas.

− ¿Oclumencia? – Rose bufó y entornando los ojos, caminó a la cocina, seguida por el rubio. − ¿Qué has hecho estos dos días?

− Estar con Sam, compartir con el pequeño Al y trabajar. – El rubio se apoyo en uno de los muebles de la cocina, mirándola moverse por el lugar, lista para preparar comida. – También tengo que hacer un viaje.

− ¿Dónde? – Rose pensó en cómo darle esa noticia bomba sin molestarlo.

− El movimiento en el cual participo, está directamente relacionado con otros alrededor de Londres y sucede que en una localidad al sur, hay un conflicto por apropiación de propiedades. Gente de mucho dinero, les arrebato sus hogares a muchos lugareños, porque no saben leer ni escribir.

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó el rubio, esperando que fuera más al grano.

− 14 días. – Scorpius lanzó unos improperios intentando no ser escuchado. – Pero ¿Por qué te enojas?

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó consternado, casi como si lo hubiese insultado con tal pregunta. – No estarás en 14 días ¡14! – casi grito. Rose bufó. – Además de que llego acá y apenas si me tomas en cuenta.

− Entiende, esto es raro para mí. – el rubio alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. − ¿Quieres que me lance sobre ti y te llene de besos apenas llegues de tus viajes de negocios?

− Obvio, para empezar. – se acercó a la pelirroja y tomo sus caderas, para que lo mirara. − ¿No puedes NO ir?

− Es mi trabajo. – Scorpius miró el techo, intentando infundirse valor. – Tú también viajas harto.

− Pero como ves, intento demorarme menos para estar contigo. Nunca me ha interesado hacer algo parecido por nadie. Contigo hago muchas concesiones, porque quiero que esto funcione. – agarro un bucle que salía del desprolijo moño que tenía sobre la cabeza y luego de olerlo, lo poso detrás de su oreja. − ¿Dónde irás?

− St. Ives. – Scorpius cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así un momento, intentando tranquilizarse. – Si, es lejos.

− ¿Vas con Jimmy? – la pelirroja sopeso mentirle, pero sabía que la descubriría.

− Si.

− No vayas. – pidió, penetrándola con sus ojos plomos y boca fruncida. Rose sintió que más que una petición, era una seudo orden.

− Tienes que confiar en mí. He viajado muchas veces con Jimmy, incluso hemos dormido juntos… − se dio cuenta que la había cagado, cuando los ojos de Scorpius oscurecieron y se volvieron tenebrosos. – No como tú y yo.

− ¿Sólo dormir? Puede que hayas sido virgen, pero no es comprobable que fueras del todo inocente. – Fue el turno del rubio de cagarla. Monumentalmente, superando su propio record. – Perdón, no debí decir eso.

− Claramente no debiste ¿Por qué te pones así? Jimmy será mi compañero, pero nada más. – El rubio se dio por vencido y salió de la cocina. − ¿Te vas? – preguntó Rose, saliendo tras él.

− No, te esperaré acá. – se sentó en el sofá y saco su celular para revisar cualquier estupidez. No quería volver a decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

Tenía un nuevo whatsapp. Bajo la pantalla para revisarlo.

**Brenda**

_Tengo un nuevo problema y mi varita no funciona ¿puedes traer la tuya? _

¡Mierda!, si Rose le pillaba eso, lo mataba. Además, tenía que ser fiel, aunque le picasen los pies por salir corriendo del lugar e ir a coger con la modelo de pasarela.

− Hice unas… − Rose lo miró ceñuda. − ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido.

− No, nada. – el rubio por inercia, escondió su celular detrás de su espalda y rió con nerviosismo. – Una tontería.

− Eeh… si. – Dejo el plato de comida sobre la mesa. Lo miró fijamente y salió del lugar para encerrarse en su habitación.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – se preguntó levantándose del sofá y caminado hacía la habitación de la chica. Golpeo la puerta al encontrándola cerrada. – Rose.

− No te preocupes por el plato. Yo lo lavo. – Scorpius movió la perilla. Estaba trabada. – Tengo sueño.

− ¿Qué paso? – apoyo su frente en la madera y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. – Sé que no debía decir eso, pero no sé, siento celos de Jimmy. Odio saber que lo tienes cerca y que sus acciones están en concordancia. Es todo lo que yo no soy.

− Ándate. – Scorpius levantó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada la puerta. Se giró para largarse, pero algo lo detuvo. Si se iba y dejaba la situación como estaba, era muy probable que Rose se distanciara y así, perdería su chance de mantenerla alejada del proyecto. Tenía que ser sensato y frívolo. Además, necesitaba estar con ella. Desde que habían comenzado a tener sexo, no había noche en que se separaran. Los días recién pasados habían sido un infierno para él, intentando controlar a su cuerpo, que gritaba por la pelirroja. − ¿Scorp…?

La chica salió lentamente de su cuarto, como comprobando que el rubio no estuviera, pero al verlo todavía frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de desconcierto, supo que no había zafado. Intento cerrar la puerta, pero no pudo, porque el pie de Scorpius se le atravesó, haciendo de traba.

− No me iré. – Rose se volteo y lo dejo pasar a su cuarto. Un lugar que nunca había visto.

La habitación era lila, con una cama grande y cubierta solo con frazadas de lanas, muy coloridas. La ventana en vez de cortina, tenía una especie de velo satinado. En un rincón, un librero lleno de libros y un escritorio con la pluma remojándose en la tinta.

Era un lugar acogedor y bonito.

− No me gustan los plumones. – el rubio no entendió. – Uso frazadas.

− ¿Algún tema personal con ellos? − le pregunto, solo buscando conversar.

− Usan plumas de pato. –Scorpius sintió que la ternura invadía su pecho. ¿Cómo no iba adorar estar con esa mujer, si salía con cada cosa?

− ¿Los matan para sacarle las plumas? – Rose negó y guardo silencio sin mirarlo. − ¿Qué paso?

− No sé. – se alzo de hombros, sentándose en la cama para luego darle la espalda. – Estaba pensando en ti, y de repente apareces. Es como raro y a la vez mágico. Siento cosas extrañas y no quiero… no quiero equivocarme. – Scorpius tomo asiento en la cama junto a ella.

− ¿Sigues pensando que estar juntos es un choque directo contra tus ideales? – Rose hizo una mueca que se lo confirmo. – Bueno, es tu decisión.

Scorpius, interiormente rogaba porque la chica no lo dejara. Ahora que bebía sus suspiros, le era imposible mantenerla alejada de él.

− No quiero estar sin ti, pero tampoco hacerme dependiente. – confesó. – Estos dos días que no estuviste, pensé cada segundo en ti y eso es nuevo para mí.

− Para mí también lo es. – le respondió murmurando casi sensualmente. Rose lo miro y al verlo tan cerca, agarro sus mejillas para acercarlo a su rostro. – No dejes las cosas a medias.

− Ok. Tendré que confiar. – se dieron un beso lento, pero profundo. Scorpius de a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama y se subió sobre su cuerpo. – Creo que de tanto tener sexo, superaremos el promedio mundial.

− No pienso despegarme de estos monumentos. – dijo agarrando sus pechos. – Ni de acariciar estás maravillas, agarro su trasero. – Ni mucho menos, de beber de esta boquita. – Rose se largo a reír. – Sí, soy un pésimo poeta.

− Mejor sigue trabajando en los negocios. Yo me preocuparé del área cultural en esta relación. – el rubio mordió su labio y la miró con detenimiento. − ¿tengo algo?

− Eres hermosa. Nunca dudes de eso. – la pelirroja quedo de una pieza. ¿A qué venía eso?

− Tú también eres lindo. – susurro azorada. – Muy lindo.

− Soy casi perfecto. – se vanaglorio de forma egocéntrica. La pelirroja lo jaló por el cuello y se puso a besarlo con desesperación.

Recorrió su espalda con la yema de los dedos y las metió por debajo de la camisa, para acariciar la piel suave de Scorpius. El rubio, sin soltarla, intento desabotonarse su pantalón. Rose llego a la parte trasera del ex slytherin y se encontró con el celular de él.

− ¿Por qué escondiste el teléfono hace un rato? – Scorpius se detuvo de sopetón y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – La verdad, Malfoy.

− Ok, pero no te enojes. – Rose espero a que lo sacara y le mostro el mensaje. La cara de la pelirroja se desencajo.

− Es muy explícita. – susurró. − ¿le llevaras tu varita? – Scorpius bufó. – Responde.

− ¿Con quién estoy? – Rose lo pensó. – Mira, la última conversación que tuve con ella fue hace casi un mes. – le mostro los mensajes, como si se tratase de un novio, aunque su relación no distaba mucho de no serlo. – No te enojes por esta estupidez.

− Pásame el celular. – el rubio se lo entrego con miedo. – No le escribiré. Nunca tan patética.

− ¿Qué harás? – la pelirroja puso el celular de tal forma, que los dos veían la pantalla. Se metió al facebook del rubio y obviando la cantidad de notificaciones, se fue directo a la configuración. – Rose.

− Bueno, no serás mi novio, pero estás conmigo y para que no lleguen más de este tipo de mensajes, tengo que dejar el territorio marcado. – El rubio vio como había cambiado su estado civil.

De soltero a tiene una relación.

− Eso fue de bruja controladora. – la molesto, aunque verdaderamente le daba lo mismo. – Ahora veremos que escándalo causarás, porque esto no pasará desapercibido.

Dicho y hecho, el celular del rubio vibraba incesantemente. Muchos lo felicitaban, otros le preguntaban quien era la elegida, mientras su familia daba alaridos al cielo.

− ¿En donde quedamos?

− En esto.

Su boca nuevamente fue sometida a la lengua de él.

Mientras, el celular del rubio, vibraba sin parar en el buro. Las cosas comenzaban a aclararse.

* * *

_Ok, sé que me demoré y mucho, pero animicamente he estado horrible. Me rompieron el corazón de forma brutal, así que imagínense como es escribir una historia de amor, mientras te tiembla el mentón en todo momento xDDD.  
El cap lo terminé anoche, pero tenía que revisarlo y estaba muy cansada, por eso llego a esta hora a subirlo.  
Sus reviews se los responderé durante el día (tengo un chilión de cosas que hacer), así que después revisen sus casillas. Encontrarán mis contestaciones de forma detallada xDDDD  
Un abrazo y gracias por esperar. Esta historia es de ustedes y verdaderamente, es una inspiración leerlas, aunque a veces, el corazón no acompañe mucho, pero bueeeh, son cosas que pasan.  
Las adoro, un abrazo bien apretado y nos leemos pronto. Intentaré demorarme menos._

_Cuídense !_

**_LilyLoop_**


	16. Te Quiero

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

_**Je Veux  
**__**Capítulo XVI  
**__**Te quiero**_

Scorpius estaba trabajando sin parar, aunque las cosas no cundían mucho. Los informes comenzaban a convertirse en cerros en su escritorio, recordándole de manera muy grafica que debía concentrarse. Estaba atrasándose de forma brutal, algo muy poco usual en él.

Bufó meneando la cabeza e intento nuevamente concentrarse en esos números e índices económicos que tenía en frente. Sus negocios eran prósperos gracias a aquellos datos, porque al saber manejarlos bien, sabía en que invertir y tenía una ganancia asegurada, pero llevaba casi dos semanas sin poder entender ningún puto gráfico ni probabilidad. El mercado se había vuelto en un conjunto de números que no comprendía, como jeroglíficos, o más bien, no podía hallarles la gracia. Le hacía falta algo.

Miró su celular. La había llamado hace menos de una hora, pero no podía aguantarse otro poco. Sabía que la cuenta de su celular se había disparado, aún así, no le importaba. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba y a qué hora llegaría el día siguiente. La extrañaba horrores, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Sus llamadas eran casi como mensajes corporativos. Saber como estaba, que iba a hacer y recordarle que para cualquier cosa que necesitara, lo llamara.

Dentro de él, moría de ganas por decirle que moría por despertar a su lado, abrazarla, darle besos, sentir su olor, su piel, su calor. Hacerle el amor hasta decir basta y bañarse juntos como lo habían hecho toda la semana anterior a que se fuera. Dormían en el departamento de ella, veían tele hasta tarde y le acariciaba el pelo mientras leía.

Tomo el celular sin pensar en nada y buscó el número de su Colorada. Tenía que reportarse.

Espero con ansias y un poco de arrepentimiento, hasta que escuchó la voz cantarina de esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

− Hola, ¿qué paso? – preguntó preocupada. Scorpius mordió su labio y sonrió como idiota al sentirla tan cerca de su oído.

− Nada, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. – Rose desde el otro lado, rió feliz. Era divertido saber que Scorpius estaba convirtiéndose en un completo dominado por su culpa. No lo quería sometido, pero no negaba que le gustaba eso de sentirse "extrañada". − ¿Qué haces?

− Recién estaba intentando prender una fogata, pero está medio complejo. Hace un frío del terror. – le respondió, mientras se alejaba del grupo, para adentrarse entre los frondosos árboles para conversar con más privacidad. − ¿Tú qué haces?

− Lo mismo de siempre. Leer informes y ver los índices económicos. – Rose hizo un sonido de asco, haciendo reír esta vez al rubio. – Quiero que llegues pronto. – susurró levemente, intentando no sonar desesperado.

− Eeh… te quería hablar sobre eso. – Scorpius se enderezó en su asiento y frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− ¿Recuerdas que te dije que volvería en dos días más? – Scorpius dio una especie de gruñido como afirmación. Sabía que lo que se venía, no sería de su agrado. – Bueno, sucedió que me tendré que quedar otra semana más.

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó de inmediato. Necesitaba una razón convincente para entender porqué tenía que seguir ahí, pegada al imbécil de Jimmy.

−La reunión con los directivos que quieren hacerse de estas tierras, se aplazo para una semana más.

− ¿Y qué hiciste estás dos semanas? – su voz comenzaba a engrosarse. Estaba furioso con ella y consigo mismo por extrañarla tanto.

− Lo que te dije, Scorpius. Trabajé con los pobladores, ayude en la reconstrucción de sus hogares e ideamos planes para llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones? – Scorpius se la imagino, cruzando los brazos y poniendo ese rico mohín que lo hacía derretirse.

− Porque… porque no sé. – casi chilló, abriendo el brazo que tenía suelto. Por culpa de eso, botó un tintero, manchando unos informes. Su furia comenzaba a subir de nivel. – Sabes, haz lo que quieras. Devuélvete cuando te dé la gana.

− Pero no te pongas idiota. No es mi culpa. – Scorpius bufó, ofuscándola. – Te comportas como un niño.

− ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué salte en un pie? – ironizó de forma fría. – Pasado mañana estoy de cumpleaños y lo único que quiero es estar aunque sea un ratito contigo.

− Lo celebramos cuando llegue ¿Cuál es el problema? – Scorpius se sintió un verdadero tarugo. Era la primera vez que deseaba celebrar un cumpleaños en su departamento, cenando algo rico y yéndose a dormir con la chica que le gustaba. No quería esas malditas fiestas, donde tomaba hasta no poder ni decir su nombre y se acostaba con cualquier sucursal que estuviese disponible. – Scorpius.

− No hay ningún problema. – fingió tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad macabra, que eriza la piel. – Me iré de fiesta con Lorcan, así que si me llamas para saludarme, tendrá que ser por la tarde, porque apenas si reaccionaré por la resaca.

− Eres un idiota. − ¡Jáh! Ahora lo consideraba un idiota.

− Lo que tú digas. Adiós. – colgó con rabia contenida y miró hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Estuvo tentando a tirar el celular por los aires y romperlo en mil pedazos, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser frío y pensar con claridad.

Luego de dos horas que paso trabajando – o al menos intentándolo – se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida. Quería comer algo, beber alguna copa de vino y disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco, para despejar la cabeza. Sus hombros estaban tensos y su mandíbula casi crujía de lo apretada que se encontraba. Paso por el lado de su secretaria, como un bólido directo hacía el ascensor. Dentro de él, se encontraban varios de sus trabajadores, que al notar el aura negra que lo envolvía, se alejaron casi por inercia, dejándolo solo en el medio y con una sonajera de dientes refregándose unos contra otros.

Llego a piso principal y salió a la calle, ignorando los saludos de todas esas personas que trabajaban para él. Quiso caminar, la idea de manejar, le recordaba a Rose y esa carita hermosa que ponía cuando estaba a su lado contemplándolo. ¡Maldita sea!, la extrañaba tanto que le llegaba a doler el estomago. No quería esperar otra semana para verla, pero viajar era imposible. Tenía varios compromisos, además de su propio cumpleaños. Astoria le había hecho una visita la noche anterior, recordándole que ese día, lo quería cenando en casa junto a sus padres y disfrutando una velada tranquila.

Ni que tuviera diez años.

Se enfilo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, que quedaba tres cuadras más abajo y se sentó en la primera mesa que halló vacía. Justo daba hacia la calle, así que tendría una distracción mientras comía. Los meseros al verlo, corrieron a atenderlo.

− Sr Malfoy, que gusto tenerlo por acá ¿Qué desea? – el rubio levantó la mirada y pidió lo mismo de siempre. Carne con algún agregado.

Miro hacia afuera abstrayéndose, mientras esperaba la llegada de su comida. Frente a él, la silla que se encontraba desocupada, fue usada por una chica. No se dio cuenta hasta pasado varios minutos, cuando la misma comenzó a carraspear.

− Hola. – murmuró la linda morena. – Te vi solo y no sé, quise acompañarte.

− Gracias. – dijo escuetamente el rubio. Recorrió con su mirada lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo. No estaba nada mal, pensó. − ¿Cómo te llamas?

− Gabrielle. – se mordió el labio y jugó con su cabello. – Sé que eres Scorpius Malfoy. –el rubio alzó una ceja.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la morena rió como colegiala.

− Estudié en Hogwarts. – el rubio se encontraba sorprendido. No era común terciarse con personas del mundo mágico en restaurantes Muggles. En realidad, eso nunca sucedía. La miró con suspicacia. – Fui compañera de Hugo y Lily, pregúntales si quieres.

− Eeh… no hay necesidad de meterlos, creo. – respondió con su voz gruesa, haciendo sonreír a la chica. − ¿Qué te trae por acá?

− Soy reportera de una revista bastante neutral de nuestro mundo. _El Pantano_. – Scorpius nunca la había oído. – La verdad es que es nueva y su distribución es de mano en mano. Algo complejo ¿no?

− Bastante diría yo. – la chica revolvió en su bolso y saco una de sus entregas.

− Está es del mes pasado. Hablamos de variadas cosas, política, casa, economía, moda, etc. – el rubio se sorprendió. Era bastante completa la revista. – Sí, trabajamos mucho para llevar algo decente a nuestros lectores. – Scorpius asintió.

− ¿Y…? – la chica se sonrojo, aunque no fue muy notorio, dado el color de sus mejillas.

− Perdón, me acerqué con otras intenciones, pero desconcentras a cualquiera. – coqueteo descaradamente. El rubio por primera vez se quedo frío frente a esas provocaciones y la chica lo noto. – No, no. No pienses mal, no vengo en son de meterme entre tus piernas.

− ¿Qué? − ¿Acaso esa chica no sabía cómo actuar frente a un hombre?

− Ok, iré al grano. – carraspeó. – Eres guapo, pero estoy aquí por otra cosa. Un reportaje bastante profundo y en el cual he trabajado por meses. – Scorpius asintió, esperando que continuara. – Conoces a Rose Weasley, ¿verdad? – el rubio frunció el ceño.

− Si vienes a preguntar el tipo de relación que tenemos… − la chica lo hizo callar con un gesto de mano.

− No, sé que se odian casi a muerte, así que no entraré en esos detalles. – murmuró risueña. − ¿Sabías que Rose está amenazada?

− ¿Qué? – volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez con más sensaciones. Su pecho se apretó y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. − ¿Por quién está amenazada?

− Al parecer no eres consciente del impacto que tienen ciertas acciones de los pacifistas. – la chica miró sobre su hombro y acercó su rostro al centro de la mesa, indicándole al rubio que hiciera lo mismo. Nadie podía escuchar lo que le diría. – A Rose han intentado matarla dos veces. – la boca de Scorpius se seco, y el aire quedo entrampado en sus pulmones. – Se podría decir que se ha salvado milagrosamente. Como si un ángel guardián la protegiese.

− ¿Quién la ha atacado? – murmuró con voz queda. Dentro de él, una furia latente comenzaba a crecer.

− No sabemos y por eso me acerqué a ti. – miró nuevamente sobre sus hombros y luego por la ventana. – Scorpius, no te puedo seguir hablando, porque nos están vigilando. –el rubio no comprendía nada. – Cuida a tu Colorada. Está en la mira de grandes asesinos.

− Necesito que me expliques... – la chica se levantó y tomo su bolso con ferocidad. – No te vayas.

− Malfoy, tendrás noticias mías, pero por lo pronto, mantén a Rose al margen de todo. En St. Ives está bien, quédate tranquilo con eso.

La chica se fue de la misma forma como había llegado. Scorpius miró hacia la ventana, buscando el indicio del intruso que la había atemorizado, pero la calle se encontraba desolada. Algo en su pecho comenzó a crecer, algo casi asfixiante y que lo estaba obligando a tomar una decisión.

Necesitaba respuestas y como fuese las encontraría.

**O.O**

Albus estaba sentado al lado de Samantha, mirándola dormir. Su pequeño hijo, acurrucado en los brazos de ella, también se había dejado llevar por el abrazo de Morfeo, haciéndole disfrutar de un momento único con su madre. En cierta medida, el pelinegro se sintió excluido de esa comunión tan perfecta que había entre madre e hijo, pero luego de analizarlo con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que simplemente, todavía no era su momento de involucrarse de lleno con ellos. Tenía que darles el espacio para que lo aceptaran – sobretodo Samantha – y pudiesen así, formar una familia.

Acarició la frente despejada de la chica. Ningún cabello la protegía. Esa mata color berenjena, no existía; había sido erradicada hasta el último vestigio de pelo. Era una chica calva, con un dolor gigante y un amor incondicional. Albus no podía evitar admirarla: Tan decidida, tan perfecta y fuerte. Esa chica que en su adolescencia lo había vuelto loco, ahora estaba ahí, mostrándole otro camino, uno que creyó, nunca se abriría. Un hijo, una mujer, una casa, un perro y muchos sueños. No podía dejar que muriera. Por lo mismo, luego de todo lo que había vivido, decidió dar el examen de medimago.

Cuando iba en Hogwarts, su sueño era ese: Llegar a ser un salvador de vidas. El héroe indiscutido para todos, pero las circunstancias de la vida y las malas decisiones, lo llevaron a negarse a presentar el examen en ese entonces. Cegado por su inmadurez y rabia, vociferó a los cuatro vientos, que ese ya no era su sueño. Que prefería mil veces ganar dinero rápido sin tener que estudiar ningún puto día más – palabras textuales. – La familia Potter, al ver que su hijo del medio estaba tan decidido a no seguir con el que había sido su objetivo durante años, prefirió abstenerse a proferir alguna objeción. Simplemente lo dejaron ser y que se hiciera cargo de las consecuencias que traería el no haber luchado por lo que quería.

Todos sabían que Albus no era feliz en donde trabajaba. Odiaba el horario de oficina y soñaba con estar en lugar muy distinto a lo que era ese cubículo maldito dentro del ministerio. El papeleo se le hacía insulso y poco necesario. Muchas veces, la burocracia trababa las situaciones que necesitaban con urgencia una salida. Era una lucha constante que tenía contra sí mismo, por verse ahí, sometido bajo las órdenes de un regordete que lo aguantaba por el simple hecho de ser hijo de quien era.

−_Si no fueras hijo de Potter, créeme que ya te tendría de patitas en la calle. _

Era recurrente en su cabeza, ese específico momento en el cual fue completamente consciente de que todo lo que poseía, era gracias a su padre. Sin él, no hubiese llegado muy lejos y ese descubrimiento lo desarmaba. Era como si nunca hubiese sido una persona única o diferente. Siempre sería comparado con Harry y cada uno de sus logros, sería menoscabado con el hecho de que por ser hijo de quien era, lograba lo que lograba… una mierda.

− Al, sigues acá. – la voz adormilada de Samantha, lo saco de sus cavilaciones y peleas internas. Le brindo una sonrisa sincera y acarició su mano. – Tienes cara de cansancio.

− Puede que esté un poco cansado, pero me gusta velarles el sueño. – murmuró, acercando su silla a la orilla de la cama, evitando meter ruido. − ¿Cómo te sientes?

− Agotada. – respondió con una sonrisa que lo avalaba. – Siento cada uno de mis huesos como si estuvieran triturado.

− ¿Es culpa del tratamiento? – ella asintió. – Si pudiese ayudarte…

− Al, me ayudas un montón. Estás al cuidado de mi…, perdón, nuestro hijo y eso es lo más lindo que me puedes entregar. – Albus le sonrió y beso su frente, sacándole un sonrojo adorable. – Estás tenso y preocupado, ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?

− Quiero ser más para ti. – la ex pelivioleta lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

−Al, eres mucho para mí. – aseguró.

− No, no lo soy, ni lo fui. Por eso quiero darte un futuro donde si lo seré. – una promesa tangible, sellada con unos ojos brillantes y transparentes que transmitían más que cualquier otra cosa. – Le daré una solución a tu problema, y seremos los padres que Al Jr. necesita. – prometió. – Y lo cumpliré, Samantha. Te debo tanto.

− No me debes nada. Me diste el regalo más maravilloso que una mujer puede recibir. – ambos miraron al pequeño dormilón que se aferraba a su madre. – Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, tuve tanto miedo. No me sentía capaz de poder criarlo, ni mantenerlo. – guardo silencio algunos segundos, intentado contener las lágrimas. – Pensé en abortarlo.

− ¿De verdad? – Albus se encontraba incrédulo, pero no la juzgaba. No se imaginaba cuan difícil había sido para ella todo eso.

− Sí, pero me arrepentí. – claramente. – Cuando decidí quedármelo, busque de inmediato a Patrick para decirle. Éramos amigos y pensé que me ayudaría, pero se negó rotundamente. Dijo que él me había llevado a ese lugar para mostrarme como su novia y hacerle ver al mundo cuan preciosa era.

− Sigues siéndolo. – la chica se sonrojo, aunque no tomo en consideración el piropo. Aquello no era el punto al que quería llegar.

− Patrick era gay, pero su familia era tan cargante con eso del honor y la virilidad, que se vio obligado a buscar una mujer para que lo ayudara a cubrir su condición sexual. – sonrió con tristeza. – Lamentablemente yo me encontraba tan débil anímicamente. Te había perdido, tú no creías que yo te quería y yo era una tonta orgullosa que no te rogaría más, que acepté su proposición de tapadera. Entenderás que con la llegada de Al, sus planes se iban al tacho de la basura, porque él no se veía como padre de familia. Quería divertirse y disfrutar de su estancia en el equipo búlgaro y yo no aportaba mucho a su imagen de soltero codiciado.

− Sigo pensando en porqué no me buscaste y también me molesto conmigo de no haberlo hecho. Nos habíamos acostado, no tomamos protecciones y no se me ocurrió pensar que aquello tendría tan grandiosa consecuencia. – se acercó aun más a ella y beso sus nudillos, entrelazando los dedos. – Samantha, nunca más estarás sola.

− No quiero que me prometas eso. Es comprometerse demasiado. – el ojiverde acaricio su cabeza y acercó el rostro a su rostro. – Albus…

− Samantha, fuiste, eres y serás la única mujer a la cual le daré todo lo que tenga. Por ti luche en Hogwarts y por ti seguí sobreviviendo mientras no estabas. – rozo su nariz con la de ella. – Eras mi motivación. La chica a la cual amaba, pero por mi necedad, la perdí, pensando que ella amaba a mi hermano.

− Eres un idiota. – dijo suspirando sobre la boca del pelinegro. – James es un gran amigo.

− Si, ahora lo veo, pero en ese entonces, los celos me carcomían. – le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre. – Te encontraba tan perfecta.

− Lo sigo siendo. – bromeo con falso egocentrismo. Albus poso sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella. − ¿Por qué haces esto?

− Porque quiero dejarte en claro que estaré contigo para siempre y que no te dejaré morir. Menos ahora que volviste a aparecer junto a nuestro hijo.

− Albus, puede que yo muera. – le recordó a chica, intentando ser realista, aunque moría de ganas de quedarse junto a él por lo que le restaba de vida.

− No lo permitiré, Samantha. – carraspeo, alejándose un poco. – Me inscribí para dar el examen de medimago. – la ex pelivioleta abrió la boca sin creerlo.− Cuando éramos adolescentes, me deje llevar por los impulsos del momento y en una manera de demostrarte que no me importabas, no fui a dar el examen. Fue un golpe indirecto.

− Y debo decir que lo sentí, porque cuando supe que no habías ido, me sentí realmente culpable. – Samantha le dio una media sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que se dan en los momentos cruciales y te dejan entrever que todo estará bien, que las cosas tomaran su cauce como corresponde. – Si tú luchas, yo lucharé.

− No estás sola. No permitiré que estés sola nunca más. – se acercó lentamente para saborear esos labios que hace años no sentía. Quería llenarse del sabor satinado de la chica a la cual había amado desde que era un niño, pero otra persona no quiso que las cosas sucedieran.

− Mamá. – Samantha giró la cabeza de inmediato para mirar a su hijo. − ¿Qué iban a hacer?

− Eeh… − la chica no sabía que decir. Los ojos inquisidores de Albus Jr. eran casi tan escrutiñadores como los de su padre, que cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

− Al, ¿me regalarías un pedacito de tu madre? – el niño frunció el ceño contrariado. Su mami había sido de él siempre. Lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y le daba muchos besos. Si la compartía, tendría que aceptar que le dieran menos besos, que lo cuidaran menos y lo mimara menos. La idea no le gustaba.

− No. – les respondió. Albus abrió la boca sin creerlo, al igual que Samantha. – Es mía.

− Mi amor, tu padre no quiere llevarme lejos de ti. – le aseguro la chica, mirando a ese pequeño refunfuñón. − ¿Recuerdas que querías tener un papá y yo te decía que no, porque ninguno sería el verdadero? – el niño asintió levemente, con la boca estirada. Estaba molesto. – Bueno, él si es el verdadero.

− ¿Y por qué no estuvo antes? – pregunto muy enojado, cruzando sus brazos. Albus no pudo evitar pensar que ese pequeño, tenía su apariencia, pero su personalidad era calcada a la de su madre.

− Porque no sabía dónde estábamos. – le explicó Samantha. Era parte de la verdad, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. − ¿Quieres tener una mamá y un papá?

El niño los miró a ambos, con esos ojos grandes y verdes. Las pestañas negras y tupidas que los protegían, se movían de arriba abajo sin parar.

− ¿No te irás? – a Samantha y Albus se les apretó el pecho. Las palabras no le salieron, así que le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Te presto a mi mami.

− Gracias, campeón. – le acarició el cabello, para luego mirar a Samantha, que estaba sonrojada observando a ese par.

− Es tan lindo. – murmuró la chica, tocando a su hijo que pedía que lo bajaran de la cama. Albus lo ayudo y le paso su _bubu _para que jugara. – Es tan precioso.

− ¿Es porque se parece a mí? – la chica le sonrió con ternura. Le causaba gracia ver el ego de Albus aparecer. Era raro que fuese narcisista, pero de repente le salía esa parte. – Gracias por ese regalo. Sé que llevo dos semanas diciéndotelo, pero todavía no lo logro dimensionar. Cada día es una aventura. Pase de tener una vida plana, a tener una llena de emociones, a veces pienso que estallaré de tanto que siento.

− Esa es la vida de los padres, Al. – el pelinegro miró a su hijo por encima de su hombro. Procuro que estuviese sentado y tranquilo. − ¿Qué ocurre?

− Quiero hacer algo, pero debo asegurarme de que el pequeño no me vea. – Samantha frunció el ceño. – Ven, acércate un poco.

La chica lo hizo. Albus, luego de darle la última mirada a su hijo, se volteo hacia ella y agarrándola por las mejillas, beso su boca con ferocidad. Necesitaba sentir el calor por entero envolviéndolo. Ese sabor único, almimezclado con el olor característico de ella. Ese olor que lo había perseguido por años y que nunca más había vuelto a sentir, hasta que la volvió a ver.

Samantha era única. Esa clase de mujeres que estaba hecha especialmente para un hombre y el afortunado era él. ¿Cómo iba a permitirse perderla? Ya había sufrido los embates de no tenerla y el dolor no había cesado hasta que la volvió a ver. Podía ser idiota en muchas cosas, pero tenía la suerte de ser un tipo que aprendía con la primera experiencia. No se repetiría el plato de la soledad. La cuidaría y serían una linda familia.

− ¡Es mía! – el chillido, acompañado de un sollozo de _bubu _volando por los aires, los separó.

Quizás podría tener toda la voluntad de estar con Samantha, pero el pequeño Al no se lo pondría fácil.

**O.O**

Nott estaba en su oficina, revisando unos informes de movimientos inusuales en los pacifistas. Nada fuera de lo normal. Las averiguaciones arrojaban que las cosas seguían estancadas y que Rose junto a su grupo no eran de temer, por lo menos no en ese momento, dado que la chica se encontraba en St. Ives.

Sonrió. Cuando se enteró que la pelirroja se iba, se alegro un montón. Así se mantendría alejada de su primo y quizás pensaría mejor la decisión que había tomado de enfrascarse en una relación con él. No le gustaba la idea de verla sufrir. Aunque no podía restarle meritos al bruto que tenía por primo. Verlo cambiar su estado de facebook – cosa que nunca había hecho – y haberle dejado claro a todo el mundo que estaba emparejado, fue un movimiento que no se espero. Recordó como al otro día lo interrogo y él confeso que Rose lo había hecho, pero que no le importaba; Si eso servía para tener más en la palma de su mano a la pelirroja, lo aceptaría, pero apenas terminarán, cambiaría su estado. Nott se sorprendió de esas palabras, de la frialdad con la que hablo y ese deje de displicencia lo que envolvió, nunca espero escuchar a su primo hablar así. Sin embargo, los días comenzaron a pasar y por comentarios de Lucy, sabía que el rubio estaba pegado a la pelirroja día y noche. La llamaba, se iba a quedar con ella y estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, como un adicto. Cuando Rose se tuvo que marchar para ir St Ives, Scorpius se mostró indiferente, o al menos hizo hacer creer, pero cada día, andaba de peor humor y miraba su celular a cada segundo para tener noticias de ella. Incluso lo había visto interrumpir varias veces sus reuniones para poder ir a contestarles sus llamadas. El muy imbécil no se daba cuenta que la amaba.

− Permiso. – y hablando del rey de Roma. – Necesito tu ayuda.

− Siéntate. – lo invito, pero el rubio se negó y comenzó a caminar por su oficina como león enjaulado y con gesto contrariado. – Scorpius, habla. – exigió.

− Rose está en peligro. – el pelinegro alzo una ceja.

− Eso es evidente, viendo como la usas, puedo sacar conclusiones… − Scorpius negó con fervor.

− No es eso. A Rose la tienen amenazada de muerte. – Nott no se esperaba algo de ese tipo. Fue un golpe directo en su plexo solar.

− ¿De qué hablas? – Scorpius le explico a grandes rasgos lo que le había dicho esa chica. − ¿Y quiénes serán? – el rubio se detuvo en su caminata y miró a su primo.

− Tienes que averiguarlo. – se acercó con rapidez al escritorio y apoyando sus manos en él, se acercó al rostro de Robert. – Maldita sea, si le hacen algo…

− Cálmate. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Rose dentro de este grupo de pacifistas? –Scorpius saco cuentas rápidas.

− Más o menos cuatro años. – Nott asintió escribiendo en una libreta. − ¿Por donde partirás?

− Tengo que averiguar en que causas ha estado trabajando, quienes han sido los perjudicados y que proyectos ha botado.

− ¿Irás a hablar con pobladores? – el pelinegro asintió. – Necesitarás más gente. Llévate a Zabinni.

− Scorpius tenemos que ir por parte. Si nos lanzamos con todo el mundo a averiguar, levantarás sospechas. – el rubio se volteo con las manos sobre su cabeza y vociferando improperios. – Usa esa inteligencia y relájate.

− No me puedes pedir que me calme. – murmuró con horrorosa calma. Nott sabía que Scorpius antes de explotar, parecía un vaso de leche. Tranquilo, pasivo y mesurado, hasta que llegaba el detonante. – Quiero todos los detalles mañana por la mañana.

− Necesitaré más tiempo. – le respondió el pelinegro, levantándose de su asiento. − ¿Nunca han alcanzado a hacerle daño?

− Por suerte, no. – volvió a girar para encontrárselo de frente. – A veces no soy tan malo como crees ¿eh? – dijo haciendo referencia a "magnifico" plan que llevaba a cabo.

− Date cuenta que esto lo haces porque te desespera la idea de perderla. – explico Nott.

− No, Robert. Simplemente no quiero llenar mis manos de sangre. – respondió con una frialdad que le caló los huesos.

− Eres un imbécil. – Scorpius asintió y girándose, salió de la misma forma con la cual había entrado.

¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Scorpius? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba carcomiendo de esa manera para actuar así? Sabía que su primo no se movía por dinero, es más, podía vivir de lo mejor lo que le restaba de vida y otras dos más, gracias al imperio que había amasado, pero no, seguía ahí empecinado a actuar casi como un desconocido.

Robert bajó la cabeza completamente frustrado. No entendía nada, ni siquiera el porqué seguía ahí, siendo que no apoyaba de ninguna forma lo que estaba sucediendo.

− Wow, vi salir a Scorpius y con suerte me miró. – dijo Zabinni entrando al lugar, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta. − ¿Ocurrió algo?

− Necesito tu ayuda. – Zab asintió de inmediato, sin necesidad de preguntar para que era bueno. Lo único que tenía claro, es que ayudaría de la forma que fuese a su amigo. – Hay que averiguar muchas cosas y necesito que vayas a ciertos lugares.

− Ok. – asintió. – Dame las coordenadas y parto. Le daré mi trabajo a Melanie.− Nott frunció el ceño, sin comprender. –Una chica que trabaja en mi piso y me ayuda mucho.

− ¿Es guapa? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

− Está casada y con hijos, además, yo tengo mi bombón suizo esperándome. – Zab sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero Nott no lo acompañó. − ¿Es grave?

− Muy grave. – murmuró el pelinegro, para luego girarse y volver a su asiento. – Necesitamos salvar la vida de alguien.

− ¿Qué? Llama a los aurores. Nosotros no estamos hechos para ir de héroes. – Nott negó con la cabeza.

− Tenemos que ser cautelosos, puede que las cosas se salgan de nuestras manos y perdamos. – Zab se sentó en el asiento que había frente a su amigo. – La vida de Rose está en peligro.

− ¿Scorpius la lastimara? –preguntó incrédulo.

− A la larga sí, pero no ahora. La tienen amenazada de muerte. – El moreno contuvo el aire. – Escuchame, esto es confidencial. Tienes que ir a St Ives y hablar con ella. Ponerla al tanto será nuestro primer movimiento, pero no le diremos a Scorpius.

− ¿Por qué? Bueno, no creo que le importe. Esa actitud de idiota que tomo frente a ella, me hace entender que no la quiere. – Nott sonrió con pena.

− Si la quiere, y mucho, pero es incapaz de actuar. Ahora mismo se está comiendo los sesos, pensando en cómo salvarle el pellejo. – rememoró un momento crucial y su ampolleta se prendió.

− _Si se resbala y cae, morirá y no puedo vivir con eso._

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Zabinni.

− Si Rose muere, Scorpius también lo hará. – sentenció.

− Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a salvarlos. – le respondió Zab con optimismo, contagiándolo.

Sí, los iba a salvar.

**O.O**

Rose estaba sentada sobre una piedra, mirando el horizonte envolvente y el sintiendo el frío del lugar. Era agradable, el olor a pureza y libertad…, pero no quería eso. Quería estar con Scorpius, abrazarlo y mimarlo. Darle un lindo cumpleaños, como también un regalo memorable, sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo y más aún, tomando en cuenta que era algo maravilloso lo que estaba haciendo. Miró su celular. Eran las 9 de la noche y ningún recado del rubio. Estaba desaparecido y en cierta medida lo entendía.

− Rose, te busca un chico. – la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia el lugar. Necesitaba llenarse de energía y él era el único que se las daría.

Cuando llego al sitio, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de Scorpius, sino de Zabinni.

− ¿Le paso algo a Dom? – preguntó de inmediato. El moreno se giró y la miro de pies a cabeza. _Está entera. _− ¡Habla, Zab!

− No, Rosie. Dom está bien. – la pelirroja soltó el aire contenido y se acercó a abrazar al moreno. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Bien ¿y tú? – preguntó separándose.

− Bien también, gracias. – le respondió con tranquilidad. − ¿Cómo te ha ido?

− Zab, al grano. No soy idiota. – el moreno esperaba que por una vez la pelirroja no fuera tan perspicaz, pero como siempre, se equivoco. − ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo jugo de fruta natural.

− Bueno, vamos. – aceptó.

Caminaron hasta un sector dentro de una casa de madera. Mesas largas, blancas y pulcramente limpiadas lo recibieron. La pelirroja se acercó hacia un enfriador y saco un jarrón de jugo junto a dos vasos.

− Zab, ¿le paso algo a Scorpius? – el moreno negó de inmediato, tomando su vaso y bebiendo un gran sorbo.

− Es exquisito. – Rose asintió, aunque estaba impaciente. – Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas.

− ¿No eran postergables? Me asustas. – el moreno miró sus manos, para luego recordar lo que pesaba dentro de su bolso. Saco las hojas.

− Quiero que veas esto. – Rose miró el informe, y se dio cuenta que cada uno de los nombres que aparecían, eran causas en las que había trabajado. − ¿Las reconoces?

− Sí, claro. Son proyectos a los cuales me opuse. – respondió sorprendida. − ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

− ¿Hay algún factor en común entre ellos? – Rose pensó con rapidez.

− Solo hacían daño al medio ambiente. – frunció el ceño. − ¿Podrías decirme que ocurre?

− Te quieren matar. – sin rodeos ni preámbulos. Fue al grano, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose.

− ¿Qué? – Rose mordió su labio y comenzó a aguantar el aire. Se quería reír a mandíbula batiente. − ¿Matar?

− Rose, no es broma. – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se largo a reír. − ¿No me crees?

− No es eso, pero a mí no me ha llegado ninguna amenaza. Es imposible que me quieran matar sin avisarme de antemano. – Zab entendió el punto, pero no lo aceptó del todo. − ¿Cómo sabes eso?

− Le dieron un aviso a Scorpius. – la pelirroja dejo de sonreír. – Le advirtieron que te tenía que proteger y que ya habían intentado dos veces asesinarte. Ya vemos que no les resultó.

− ¿Quiénes le dieron aviso?

− Una chica que estudió junto a tu hermano. Trabaja en una revista imparcial y lleva investigando sobre ti varios meses, por eso llegó a esas conexiones donde te tienen amenazada. Rose, quiero advertirte de varias cosas: Primero, tu seguridad aumentará el triple. Segundo, tendrás que avisarme a mi o Nott específicamente donde estarás. Hasta que no sepamos quienes son, no podrás desaparecer así como así. Tercero, intenta tomar esto con la seriedad que lo amerita. Sabes que yo no soy una persona dada al dramatismo, pero se me hace insoportable la idea de que te pase algo. Y cuarto, quizás, sólo quizás pondremos alguna persona cuidando tu espalda.

− Eso me parece demasiado. – dijo casi sin voz, sorprendida por todo. – Soy una persona libre.

− Que está en peligro. Scorpius no soportará que te pase algo. – le tomo la mano sobre la mesa. – Rose, si llegan a cumplir su misión, se destruirán muchas vidas. Tómalo de esa forma.

− Pero todavía no ha sucedido nada. – murmuró, tratando de infundirse calma. − ¿Dos veces han intentado matarme?

− Sí y casi por gracia divina te has salvado. No entendemos cómo, pero averiguaremos. – Rose asintió ida. − ¿Cuántos días te quedan acá?

− Una semana más.

− No estarás en el cumpleaños de Scorpius. – aseguró. Rose lo ratifico con un asentimiento. – Wow, no creo que se lo tome bien.

− No se lo tomo bien la verdad. – susurro mirando su celular. – No me ha llamado en horas.

− Dale tiempo. Es un poco bruto, pero te quiere. – la pelirroja levantó la cabeza de sopetón. ¿Scorpius la quería?

− No, como crees. Debo gustarle, pero de ahí a quererme hay harto trecho. – Zab enrolo los ojos. Eran igual de cabezotas.

− Como quieras creer, pero te aseguró que tú para Scorpius eres más que la chica que le gusta. – Seguiría argumentando, pero debía irse. Tenía trabajo pendiente y más cosas que averiguar. – Bueno, es hora de que me vaya.

− ¿De verdad? – preguntó apenada. – Ok, no importa. Estaré bien.

− Sí, St Ives está bien. Aparte por lo que vi, hay un chico que te protege harto. – sonrió de forma sugerente. – No sé si a mi amigo le guste eso.

− No le gusta. – respondió riendo. – Me hace escándalo.

− Me gustaría ver eso. – bromeo el moreno.

− Créeme que no. – ambos se levantaron. – Cuídate y mándale un beso de mi parte.

− Deberías intentar estar en su cumple. Se pondrá como basilisco. – Rose rió.

−Siempre se pone como basilisco cuando las cosas no le resultan. Dejemos que sus ulceras estomacales revienten otro poco. – ambos rieron. – Gracias por venir, Zab. Sé que Scorpius no me hubiese dicho para no preocuparme.

− Scorpius le fue a pedir ayuda a Nott.

− Ya lo creo. – suspiró con un deje de melancolía. – En fin. Cuídate mucho.

− Igual tú. – luego de un fuerte abrazo, Zabinni desapareció acompañado de un ¡plaff! Rose se quedo parada, en medio de ese casino y se sintió sola. Era algo frío que la envolvía.

− Sobreviras, Rose. – se alentó ella misma, dirigiéndose a la puerta del lugar, para enfrentarse con el viento fresco de la noche.

Caminó hasta la cabaña que usaba para dormir. La compartía con dos personas más, que al parecer, ya estaban durmiendo. No quería despertarlos, así que decidió caminar un rato y buscar otro lugar para abrazarse con Morfeo. En su banano*, tenía una tienda de campaña que le serviría en caso de querer quedarse en el bosque.

Se sentó nuevamente sobre la roca en la que estaba cuando llego Zabinni y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, aunque está vez, eran más cruentos y desoladores. No quería morir, pero tampoco era capaz de alejarse de sus ideales para salvarse. Eso lo hacían los cobardes y ella no lo era.

Un sonido de madera quebrándose bajo unos pies, la alertó. Se giró con rapidez y palpo la varita que aguardaba en su corta vientos. Se levantó lentamente, evitando meter ruido y se bajo de forma sigilosa. Una sombra rápida paso frente a ella y nuevamente un crujido de madera. Rose trago hondo y el miedo atenazó su estomago retorciéndolo.

− ¿Quién anda ahí? – murmuró, intentando no demostrar su miedo.

− No creo que un acosador te diga quién ni como se llama en un momento así, Colorada. − ¡Era Scorpius!

Entre las sombras salió, con esa típica pose casual. Su pelo revuelto, sus ojos brillantes y su boca fina. Además de esos jeans y esa chaqueta que lo hacían ver más comestible de lo común. Estaba perfecto, como siempre.

La pelirroja incapaz de contenerse más, corrió hacia él y se engancho en su cuello, para luego cruzar las piernas sobre sus caderas.

− Viniste. – le dijo feliz, alejándose un poco para besarle sus labios. Scorpius poso sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, apegándola aun más a él. – Pensé que estabas enojado.

− Y lo estoy, pero te echo demasiado de menos y ya no aguantaba más. – susurró cerca de su boca.

Rose lo agarro por las mejillas y acerco sus labios para darle un beso de ensueño. Sus roces de lenguas fueron gloriosos y el sabor de ambos mezclándose, era maravilloso. Rose terminó dándole pequeños besos, hasta soltarlo por completo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

− ¿Llegaste recién? – Scorpius asintió, escondido entre su hombro y cuello. – Tienes barba y pica.

− Si, no alcancé a afeitarme. Estaba trabajando. – Rose volvió a mirarlo y peino sus cabellos, despejándole la frente. Quería mirar esos ojitos que tanto le gustaban. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Feliz. – murmuró ella. – Bájame, peso demasiado.

− ¿Hasta cuándo te diré que no? Me encanta tenerte así, apegadita a mí. – la pelirroja sonrió encantada e hizo que sus narices se rozaran. – Este será mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

− Hubieses venido antes. Te he echado tanto de menos, Scorp. No te imaginas. – El rubio sintió su pecho rebosar de sensaciones. Estaba exultado.

− Yo también, Colorada. – la bajo lentamente. – Pensar que te tengo a más de 6 horas de distancia me trastoca, así que intente concentrarme mucho para poder aparecerme.

− Podrías haberte desmembrado si venías. – el rubio asintió. – Me gustas completito.

− Ya lo sé, por esperé un poco para aparecerme. – la tomo de la mano y jalo para que caminaran. − ¿Qué haces por acá y sola? Eres presa fácil para cualquiera.

− Zab vino a hablar conmigo. – el rubio se detuvo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Sí, me contó todo.

− ¿Todo? − ¿Con todo se refería a lo de su plan? Trago fuerte.

− Me hablo sobre las amenazas. – Scorpius apretó la mandíbula. No había ido durante la tarde, porque estaba entrampado intentando buscar algún punto de partida a esas amenazas, pero no se encontró con mucho material. Sólo fragmentos de diarios donde se hablaban sobre las industrias a las cuales el grupo de Rose había boicoteado. Entre ellas, la de él. – Dijo que me querían matar y que lo habían intentado dos veces. ¿Qué crees de todo esto?

− Si te llegan a tocar un solo pelo, Rose, los mataré sin consideración. – la pelirroja levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su semblante estaba oscurecido y sabía que las palabras recién dichas, distaban de no ser literales. Scorpius era capaz de matar por ella. – No les daré chance, así que tendrás que aceptar que alguien este a tu lado todo el tiempo.

− Ok. – el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar con la rapidez que aceptaba.

− ¿De verdad no me pondrás pegas? – bromeo. La pelirroja golpeo su hombro. – Vamos a esa roca en la cual estabas. Te veías bellísima a luz de la luna.

− Tengo un poeta por chico. – el rubio asintió, girándose para darle un beso cortito.

Se sentaron, Rose entre sus piernas y siendo envuelta por el calor de Scorpius. Admiraron el mar, tranquilo y oscuro, iluminado en el centro por una gran bola de luz, era el satélite más importante de la tierra, así que tenía que destacar sobre todas las cosas. La pelirroja tomo las manos de Scorpius, largas y delgadas, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando aun más su agarre. Se sentía tan bien estar apegada a su pecho, oliéndolo y tocándolo.

− Tienes las manitos heladas. – murmuró Scorpius en su oído, dejando un leve beso en la curva superior de su oreja. − ¿No quieres descansar?

− No, quiero estar contigo. – respondió como una niña pequeña. − ¿Te enojarás si no estoy en tu cumpleaños? – Scorpius lo pensó unos segundos.

− Lo entenderé. – respondió. Rose se apretujo aun más contra él. − ¿Cómo está tu amigo Jimmy? ¿Se baña a torso descubierto para que lo admiren?

− Si, vieras lo guapo que se ve. – Scorpius carraspeo. – No, tonto. Venimos a trabajar, no a mostrarnos.

− Bueno, él muy imbécil te mira con ganas de querer mostrarse frente a ti. – La pelirroja levantó su rostro y le dio un leve beso en la parte baja de su mentón, para luego pasar su nariz por el cuello de Scorpius.

− Yo sólo quiero ver a uno. – el rubio sonrió de medio lado. – Es el más guapo de todos.

− Eso se sabe. – murmuró con poca modestia, haciendo reír a la pelirroja. – No dejes que se te acerque mucho.

− Scorp, trabajamos juntos. Debo tener contacto con él, además Jimmy es un gran tipo. – le argumentó. – Tienes que confiar en ti.

− Y claro que lo hago, pero en él no. – bajo la cabeza y beso su sien, para luego llegar a su mejilla y darle un pequeño mordisco. – Me encantan tus cachectitos.

− Son obesos. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos, pero la ignoro, buscando su boca. Se dieron un nuevo beso, lleno de promesas y aunque no lo quisieran asumir, también estaba lleno de amor. − ¿Te tienes que ir?

− Sí. Mañana es día laboral. – Rose hizo un puchero. – Mi cumpleaños cae justo un viernes. Coincidencias de la vida ¿no?

− ¿Te irás de fiesta? – Scorpius hizo como si estuviera pensándolo. – Responde.

− Claramente. – Rose se soltó de su agarre y lo miro fijamente. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Te irás a acostar con chicas ¿verdad? – Scorpius le sonrió y estiró sus brazos para volver a abrazarla, pero Rose se alejo nuevamente. – Ya te dije, Malfoy: Acuéstate con otra y yo haré lo mismo en tu nariz. Puedo llegar a ser muy rencorosa.

− ¿Me crees tan idiota como para ir a buscar sexo en otro lugar cuando tengo a alguien con quien puedo hacer el amor? – Rose se sonrojo y giró la cabeza para que el rubio no lo notara. – Llevo dos semanas solo, sin ti y mírame, no he muerto por necesitar acostarme con alguien. Te espero a ti, Rose. Sólo a ti.

− ¿Quieres hacerlo? – El rubio se sorprendió. No había ido hasta allá para hacer el amor con Rose, pero si se lo proponía… ¿qué le hace el agua al pescado? – Bueno, no podrá ser porque ando en mis días.

− Mierda. – murmuró el rubio. – Bueno, igual puedo regalonearte, como tanto te gusta. – la pelirroja lo miró de hito a hito con seriedad. − ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

− No, no, para nada. Es que a veces me sorprendo al vernos así, no sé, ¿felices? – El rubio alzó una ceja. – En fin, es tarde.

− ¿Me estás echando? – la pelirroja hizo un puchero gracioso.

− No, quiero que te quedes conmigo ¿mañana tienes que trabajar? – pregunto, acercándose, esta vez de frente al rubio, para abrazarlo y enlazar sus piernas nuevamente por sobre sus caderas, quedando en una posición comprometedora y muy sexual.

− Sí. – la chica se apenó. – Apenas llegues de este viaje, te quedarás conmigo una semana encerrada en mi casa. – metió sus manos entre las ropas de Rose y acarició su espalda. – Te levantarás de mi cama sólo para ir al baño.

− ¿Qué comeré? – el rubio se acercó aun más a su rostro, rozando sus labios.

− Scorpius con papas fritas. – la pelirroja reventó en risas, contagiando al rubio. – Me ofendes. – murmuró haciéndose.

− Eres exquisito. No necesitas agregado. – agarró su rostro y comenzó a darle besos sin descanso. El rubio aburrido de ese juego tendencioso, la tomo por la nuca y metió su lengua entre los dientes, saboreándola con pasión. Scorpius bajo una de sus manos por el pecho de la pelirroja, hasta agarrar un seno, pero la tela de la chaqueta era demasiado gruesa y no sentía casi nada. Bajo el cierre, sin dejar de besarla y metió la mano entre las ropas, para tomarlo por encima del sostén. Rose se separó de él. – Oye, estamos a vista de todos. –el rubio se volteó y vio que no había nadie. – Bueno, puede salir alguien y vernos.

− Déjame tocarte, aunque sea un poquito. – la pelirroja lo miro como una profesora punto de reprenderlo, pero aceptó. El rubio apretó el pecho de Rose, sacándole un gemido. – Me encanta cuando haces eso. – corrió como pudo el sostén, y tomo entre sus dedos el pezón completamente erecto. – Esto es mío.

− Deja la posesividad, Malfoy. – murmuró casi sin voz, aletargada por las caricias.

Scorpius metió la otra mano, buscando el otro pecho y lo encontró. Nuevamente corrió el sostén y apretó su pezón, tirándolo levemente.

− Quiero comerte enterita, Rose. Besarte por todos lados y hacerte gritar, pero no podemos, así que sacaré mis manos y nos separaremos un poco ¿te parece? – la pelirroja asintió con los ojos vidriosos. Ella también quería hacerlo gozar, pero tenían que pensar con la cabeza, no con sus pasiones.

− ¿Quieres dormir o te vas de inmediato? – Scorpius la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. Rose paso los brazos por su espalda.

− Me quedo. ¿Dónde dormiremos? – Rose se separó y palpo su banano para que lo mirara. –No creo que caigamos los dos.

− No, tontito. Tengo una carpa aquí dentro. La armamos y ya. Aunque… − sonrió sugerentemente. – hay un solo saco, tendremos que compartirlo.

− Chanfles, no quería. – bromeo. Estiró su boca, le dio un corto beso y se puso de pie. – Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que partir temprano y pasar a mi casa a bañarme.

− Hubieses traído ropa. – le dijo Rose, levantándose. – Tendrías más tiempo para estar conmigo.

− Bueno, lo tendré presente para la próxima vez. – Rose limpió trasero del polvo. Scorpius la ayudo, ganándose miradas divertidas.

− Te aprovechas, guarda esas manos. – Scorpius se rió, aunque no saco sus manos del lugar, es más, lo apretó. − ¡Scorpius!

− Me encantas. – murmuró en su oído, apretando los dientes a modo de contención.

Jaló su mano y buscaron un lugar para acomodar la carpa. En medio del bosque encontraron uno tranquilo y bastante limpio. En menos de cinco segundos, todo estaba armado y listo para que se metieran a descansar.

La carpa era pequeña. Con suerte caía un colchón y un saco, pero gracias a eso, era más calentito y dormirían más apegados.

Rose se sacó la ropa bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

− Scorpius, apresúrate o nos enfriaremos. – le dijo la pelirroja, buscando entre sus cosas la polera que usaba para dormir.

− Créeme, lo que menos siento en este momento es frío. – Rose se carcajeo, pero siguió moviéndose. – Dormiré en bóxer, estás advertida.

− Te he tenido con menos ropa a mi lado. – Scorpius se sacó la ropa de un tirón y caminó hasta Rose para sacarle el sostén de líneas. – Puedo sola.

− Ayuda desinteresada, corazón. – murmuró a su oído, lanzándole un mote cariñoso. − ¿Dónde dejaste tu pijama?

− No traje, pero como no usarás tu polera… − se giro, tapando sus pechos con un brazo. Scorpius alzó una ceja.

− Rose, te conozco por completo. He visto más de ti de lo que verás tú en tu vida ¿crees que tienes que taparte?

− No estoy tan acostumbrada, pero si insistes. – se sacó el brazo de encima. – Eres muy mandón.

− Pero si no te he mandado. – respondió, aunque sin tomarle mayor atención.

Tenerla frente a él, altiva, con el mentón elevado y solo en bragas lo ponía como un volcán.

− Usaré tu remera. – la tomo del suelo y se la puso. – Vamos, hay que dormir.

− Iré a lavarme los dientes. – Rose lo acompaño, aunque muriendo de frío. Scorpius que estaba solo en bóxer, ni siquiera se quejó. – Tendrías que haberte quedado dentro.

− También debo lavarme los dientes. – le respondió.

Ya completamente listos y dentro de la carpa, se metieron al saco. Scorpius de inmediato la envolvió, apegando el pecho su espalda.

− Rose. – susurró en su oído.

− Dime.

− ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así? – la pelirroja rió.

− Jamás. – respondió.

− Yo tenía la esperanza de que sí. – Rose giró la cara, sin creerlo. − Siempre me gustaste.

− Pero me tratabas re mal. – le recordó. Scorpius puso mala cara.

− Bueno, estaba herido. Es comprensible. – justificó.

− Yo también estaba herida. Te había visto con esa chica.

− Sí, pero yo no me pasee por medio colegio con ella de la mano. – Rose bufó. – Me daban ganas de ahorcar al imbécil cuando pasaban por mi lado, riendo. Era como si te burlarás de mí.

− Soy vengativa, cosa que no me gusta. – El rubio besó su frente y la abrazó con más fuerza. − ¿Crees que duremos?

− No lo sé, pero si hay algo que tengo claro, es que no quiero separarme de ti en mucho tiempo. – Scorpius sabía que era verdad. No quería perderla hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Rose, dejando caer sus parpados.

− Imposible vaticinarlo. – le beso una mejilla. – Descasa, princesa.

− Tú igual, mi príncipe.

Y ahí, envueltos y amarrados con esas palabras de amor, se durmieron como un verdadera pareja.

**O.O**

− ¿Alguna nueva noticia? – pregunto Scorpius por decimo tercera vez en el día. Nott estaba a un paso de poner un letrero, prohibiéndole la entrada al rubio a su oficina. – Yo no he sabido mucho.

− Scorp, si sigues viniendo cada 15 minutos, no avanzaré en la investigación. – el rubio soltó el aire lentamente y se dejo caer sobre la silla. – No te diré nuevamente "feliz cumpleaños".

− No sé que tienen de felices. Tengo trabajo acumulado por lo que resta de mes, además de la sobrecarga que se me añade por el tema de Rose. Estoy cansado. – se tapo la cara y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, tocando el borde del respaldo de la silla. – Necesito vacaciones.

− No, necesitas organizar tu tiempo y dejar de estar encima de Rose. – el rubio hizo una mueca. – La llamas cada media hora para saber si está bien. Recuerda que enviamos a Liam para que estuviera con ella y nos mantuviera al tanto. Dale espacio.

− Bueno, reconozco que me preocupa pensar que le pueda pasar algo – el rubio se cruzó de brazos. – por eso soy tan insistente.

− Si claro, y yo soy el rey León. – Ironizó – Te fuiste a dormir con ella y llegaste al otro día, pasada las dos de la tarde, ¿crees que seré tan idiota como para creer eso de que te preocupa solo su bienestar? Asume de una vez que la quieres.

− ¿Y de qué serviría? – el pelinegro no se esperaba esa respuesta. − ¿De qué me sirve quererla si al final ella no dejará de soñar con flores y colores y yo con dinero y mármol? Tengo que ser realista.

− Entonces asumes que la quieres. – preguntó nuevamente Nott.

− Sí, la quiero. – Robert soltó el aire, como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo hace meses. – Pero eso no quiere decir que acepté todo. Apenas tenga el proyecto listo y a ella a salvo, se acabó.

− ¿Por qué te haces sufrir gratuitamente? Quieres estar con ella, se entienden, se quieren ¿no es eso lo básico en una relación? – preguntó el pelinegro.

− ¿Y lo complejo? ¿Los ideales y las creencias? No se puede nadar contra la corriente y esperar que las cosas resulten cuando están destinadas a fracasar. – sus ojos miraron por la ventana que había detrás de Robert. – Intentaré terminar con ella de forma sutil.

− ¿Qué harás con lo que sientes?

− Matarlo a punta de alcohol y putas. Dicen que funciona. – Nott enrolo los ojos. – No sé, eso lo veremos cuando pase, por ahora enfoquémonos en lo que hay.

− Averigüe que varias de las empresas con las que peleo el grupo de Rose, están relacionadas. Pertenecen al mismo holding y algunas, están respaldadas por el mismo buffet de abogados.

− ¿Mafia? – Nott dudo, pero lo descartó.

− Creo que más bien es un poco de monopolio financiero. – le paso unos papeles. – Estás son las cantidades de dinero que mueven. Con cada proyecto que Rose les manda al suelo, pierden miles de millones de euros. Claramente podrían tener una intención de matarla.

− ¿Son Muggles? – Nott asintió.

− La gran mayoría, aunque hay algunos magos. En el holding que se mueve más dinero, el presidente es uno de los nuestros: Tobías McLaren. Es probable que por ahí saquen información, porque él sabe quiénes son los padres de Rose y quien es el padrino. – Scorpius le encontró sentido y se enderezó en el asiento.

− ¿Crees que pueda tener algo que ver con todo esto? – Nott se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos que encontrar a Gabrielle y preguntarle lo que ella sabe. Complementar información.

− ¿Gabrielle? ¿Es una morena bastante bonita? – Scorpius asintió confundido. – James se la tiró luego de terminar con Violeta.

− ¿De verdad? Pero si tiene la edad de Lily. – el pelinegro alzó una ceja. – Ese afán de meterse con chicas menores.

− Rose también es menor. – le recordó.

− Menos de un mes. − guardo silencio algunos segundos, recordando a la chica. – Tenemos que hablar con James y pedirle información sobre Gabrielle.

− James es Auror. Captaría de inmediato que algo está pasando. – Scorpius volvió a pensarlo.

− Igual sirve, Nott. Si tengo que movilizar a medio mundo para encontrar al responsable, te prometo que lo haré.

− El amor pone idiotas y heroicos a los hombres. – el rubio movió la cabeza con cansancio y sonriendo. – Date la oportunidad de continuar con ella.

− No, está decidido. Yo no soy para Rose. – se levantó de su asiento. – Agradezco lo que hiciste junto a Zab, de ir a ponerla sobre aviso.

− ¿Por qué? Pensé que te molestaría. – el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

− Zab es más diplomático. Yo le hubiese impuesto un guardaespaldas y la pelea hubiese sido monumental, en cambio, con la ayuda de Zab, estaba preparada para aceptar. Fue un movimiento inteligente. Veo que estás aprendiendo.

− Bueno, me pagas por hacer bien mi trabajo ¿o acaso no recuerdas todas las veces al día que me dices que no hago nada?

− Porque no haces nada. – afirmó el rubio.

− Nunca me mandas a hacer cosas entretenidas. Esto llama mi atención, aunque pone mis pelos de puntas. – su voz se apago en el transcurso de la oración. – Rose es una gran chica. No podemos permitir que le hagan daño.

− Llorara sangre el que se atreva a lastimarla. – aseguró.

− Eso está claro. Con tamaña familia y amigos… me da miedo pensar en el tipo que la lastime. – el pelinegro miró a su primo. –Aunque con solo verte a ti, él o la idiota que le haga algo, correrá.

− No quedará impune. – se levantó de la silla. – Iré a trabajar, o si no, tendré trabajo hasta mi próximo cumpleaños.

− A todo esto ¿te llamo tu pelirroja? – el rubio negó levemente, intentando hacerse el desentendido. – Wow.

− Hasta Molly me llamo, pero Rose no. – rió con superioridad. – Y así quieres que me quede con ella.

− A cualquiera se le olvida un cumpleaños. Es algo normal. – el rubio alzó una ceja. – No seas paranoico, debe estar ocupada.

− No pienso llamarla, aunque te pediría que tú si lo hicieras. Necesito saber que está bien. – el pelinegro le lanzó un par de bromas, que Scorpius acalló a punta de improperios, sin embargo, le hizo el favor.

− Rose ¿cómo estás, bonita? – el rubio le lanzó una mirada fulminante. No le gustaba que le coquetearan a su chica. – Sí, era para saber si todo va bien. – el silencio, acompañado de esa sonrisa bobalicona que tenía el pelinegro. – Ya me imagino. – risas. – Ya, yo le digo. Cuídate. – iba a cortar, pero un grito del otro lado lo detuvo. – Dime. – un silencio aun más largo. Scorpius comenzó a desesperarse, más aun con la cara de sorpresa que ponía el imbécil de su primo. – Si, si. Claro. – rió. – No te preocupes yo lo arreglaré. Besos. – colgó. – Dice que te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños y que disfrutes un montón.

− ¿Tú me tienes que estar bromeando? –no podía creer que la chica por la cual era capaz de recorrer miles de km, le respondiera de esa forma. Usando a su primo de mensajero. − ¿Es verdad?

− Sí, obviamente. Me dijo que estaba descansando. – Scorpius vociferó en voz alta palabras que sonrojarían a McGonagall. – Relájate.

− Claro que me relajo. Claro. – salió de la oficina de su primo dando un fuerte portazo.

− Disfruta maldito cabrón. Yo te salvaré el culo, como siempre. – murmuró Nott.

Tendría una linda sorpresa.

**O.O**

− Gracias, Rose. Gracias por nada. – rezongó. – Y yo esperando con el teléfono a todo volumen para hablar contigo. Eres la mejor. – todos los que lo veían pasar, se corrían de su lado. Parecía loco reclamando al aire, asustando a medio mundo. – ¿Así me pagas? Qué lindo. – su "irónica" caminata, generaba habladurías a su lado, pero poco le importaba.

Era el jefe y podía echarlos cuando quisiera.

Entró a su despacho y se encontró con su silla dando hacía la ventana.

− Escuché por ahí que alguien andaba maldiciendo a los aires. – la silla giró. − ¿Podría decirme de quien se trataba? – Rose lo miraba desde su asiento, con una tranquilidad y dominio que lo preocupaban. Se veía hermosa sentada en la silla principal, pareciendo una verdadera jefa. − ¿No dirá nada?

− Todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra. – se sentó en la silla que usaban generalmente los visitantes a su oficina. − ¿Me despedirá?

− Digamos que lo estoy pensando. – la pelirroja se echo hacia atrás y levanto sus piernas para posarlas sobre el escritorio.

Scorpius vio sus piernas en todo su esplendor. Ese vestido a rayas era apretado y corto. Listo para ser sacado por sus manos desesperadas.

− ¿Estoy en desventaja? – le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar sus piernas. Rose aprovecho eso y con "inocencia" levantó un poco más la falda. – Srta. Weasley, se ve mucho su muslo.

− No le he dicho que se refiera a mi ropa. – Scorpius estaba demasiado excitado. Llevaba más de dos semanas si nada de nada y tenerla ahí, con ropa apretada, destacando cada una de sus curvas, lo ponía duro de inmediato. – Sr Malfoy, me está escuchando.

− Claramente. – se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la chica, pero un grito lo detuvo.

− ¡Vuelva a su asiento! − Scorpius sorprendido y raramente excitado por esa manera de ser un dominado, aceptó. – Creo que tendré que castigar sus faltas.

− ¿Cómo lo hará, jefecita? – Rose se sonrojo, aunque intento no perder los papeles.

− No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo. – la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento lentamente y de forma sinuosa caminó por alrededor del escritorio, advirtiéndole con la mirada, que no debía levantarse. Scorpius se giró para seguir su trayectoria – Podríamos empezar por cerrar la puerta. – la pelirroja lanzó un hechizo no verbal y se volteó a mirarlo, Scorpius sonreía de medio lado, fascinado con esa nueva faceta. − ¿Cree que su falta fue grave, sr Malfoy?

− Sí, tengo y debo ser castigado, jefa. – se quiso levantar, pero Rose lo sentó de un leve empujón.

− No me toque, porque saldrá trasquilado. – caminó hacia él, moviendo sus caderas de forma explícita. El rubio la veía balancearse mientras le coqueteaba descaradamente.

Ahora que la tenía de pie, podía ver por completo ese monumento de mujer. Sus curvas esplendorosas y como destacaban sus pechos.

− Rose… − medio rogó, pero la pelirroja no cedería en su empoderamiento. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano. – Ven.

− ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado hace un momento? – le pregunto, acercándose a él y dejándose tocar. Scorpius de inmediato la abrazo por las caderas, y dejo reposar su cabeza en el blandito pecho de la pelirroja.

− Me saludas a través de Nott. Eso me dolió. – sus manos bajaron lentamente, tocando todo lo que encontraban. Cuando hicieron contacto con la piel de la pelirroja, jadeo con anticipación. − ¿Cuándo llegaste?

− Hace muy poco. – se removió entre los brazos del rubio, intentando zafarse. – Deja, Scorpius. Te quiero castigar.

− Dame un beso. – exigió. Rose se agacho a su altura y lo beso con lentitud.

Aprovechando el atontamiento del rubio, se sentó sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado y sintiendo el entusiasmo del rubio.

− Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy. – susurró cerca de su boca, separándose.

Scorpius metió la mano de inmediato entre las ropas de la pelirroja, y saco su vestido por la cabeza. Amaba la tela elasticada, salía con tanta facilidad…

− Gracias, preciosa. – respondió admirando el nuevo conjunto de ropa interior. – Me encantas.

− Y tú a mí. – le respondió azorada, dejándose llevar por los besos que el rubio le daba en el cuello, acompañado de las caricias que recibía en su parte baja de la espalda. – Sácate la ropa.

− ¿Es parte de mi castigo? – pregunto, sin soltarla.

− No, se acabaron los jueguitos. Ahora te necesito. – volvió a capturar su boca, jalándole la corbata en el proceso y abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa.

Acaricio el pecho níveo del rubio y movió las caderas, haciendo que ambos sexos se rozaran. Scorpius lanzó un gemido cuando sintió la mano de la pelirroja sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, tocándolo por encima y pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Paso sus brazos por detrás y tomo los broches del sostén, para sacárselo a tirones. Rose rió al notar la desesperación del rubio, pero aceptó. Le gustaba saber que tenía ese efecto sobre él.

Scorpius se lanzó de lleno a beber de sus pechos, besando los montículos rosados y erectos, sacando grititos de placer en la pelirroja. Rose metió las manos en el pelo del rubio, apretándolo aun más a sus senos.

− Malfoy. – jadeo con desesperación, sintiéndose deseada.

− ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – preguntó luego de dejarla en las nubes, rozando los pies de Dios.

− Sácate la ropa de inmediato. – Rose se levantó de su regazo y Scorpius hizo lo mismo, para poder bajarse los pantalones y terminar de sacarse el resto de prendas – Después podemos hacerlo más despacito, pero ahora te necesito con urgencia.

− No esperaba menos de ti.

Scorpius caminó completamente desnudo y excitado hacía ella, abrazándola cuando la tuvo cerca, tocando con su miembro la panza descubierta de la chica.

La guió hasta la mesa, en medio de besos apasionados. La levantó cuando chocaron contra el escritorio y le bajó la tanga, sin soltar su boca. Rose rió sorprendiéndolo.

− Eres tan tierno. – El rubio se sorprendió con eso, pero no se detuvo a pensar. La soltó unos segundos y botando todo lo que encontró encima de su escritorio al suelo, la hizo estirarse sobre él. – Scorpius, es tu cumpleaños. Déjame a mí hacerte disfrutar.

− Yo disfruto haciéndote disfrutar. – Bajo por su cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos, para llegar al lugar más escondido y privado de la pelirroja. – Extrañé tanto tu cuerpo, tu olor, tu voz.

− Yo también. – murmuró la pelirroja a medio poder, ya que el aliento del rubio chocaba directamente con su entrepierna.

− No te vayas por tanto tiempo, por favor. – Los ojos suplicantes del rubio, le dieron a entender que él también había sufrido con esa separación necesaria.

− Bueno. – se sentó sobre la mesa al sentir la boca del rubio apoderándose de su parte baja. Lo tomo por el cabello y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de excitación. – Scorpius, Scorpius… − mordió su labio. – Vamos, Scorpius. Levántate. – el rubio la miro desde su altura, moviendo su lengua sin parar. Rose bajo la cabeza y vio esos ojitos juguetones diciéndole claramente que no le daría en el gusto. – Terminaré.

− Termina. – respondió rápido, sin dejar de mirarla mientras se apoderaba de ella. Uso sus manos y metió un dedo dentro de su cuerpo con lentitud. Rose quería gritar con desesperación, pero sabía que fuera de ese lugar, había gente trabajando. No quería desprestigiar ni mucho menos bajar la reputación de Scorpius por estar tirando dentro de su oficina. – Déjate llevar, Colorada.

− Necesito… necesito gritar. – vociferó, intentando esconder la voz. – Vamos, hazme gritar, pero contigo adentro.

Scorpius no espero más y levantándose, la jalo bien a la orilla tomándola de las piernas, y luego de su cadera, para penetrarla, sacándole el aliento. Puso una de sus piernas sobre el hombro para tener mayor acceso, y la vio caer de espaldas, arqueándose de placer.

La imagen de la pelirroja disfrutando de lo que hacía, sonrojada por sus caricias y excitada por él, le fascinaba. Tenía ganas de tomarle una foto justo como estaba ahora. Con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio y apretando las manos al borde de su escritorio. Sus pechos se levantaban por culpa de la respiración errática y por su boca salían gemidos incontrolados.

− Rose, vente conmigo. – la pelirroja volvió a sentarse, sorprendiendo al rubio con su elasticidad. Lo tomo por el cuello y se movió junto con él, intentando liberarse y liberarlo.

− Sale un momento. – Scorpius la miró desconcertado. – Hazme caso. – El rubio se salió de su cuerpo. Rose se bajo del escritorio y apoyo su torso en él. Quería probar en esa nueva posición. Scorpius sorprendido por esa actitud desinhibida y más experimentada, se quedo parado algunos segundos.

− ¿Quieres probar cosas nuevas? – la pelirroja lo tomo de la mano e hizo que sus caderas chocaran. El sonido de ambas colisionando, los excito aun más.

Scorpius se acomodó tras ella y se adentró nuevamente en su cuerpo. Pensó que la imagen de Rose siendo una diosa bajo él, era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiese visto. Y era algo que iba más allá de lo sexual. Era algo que lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza, volviéndolo loco y dependiente.

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan distintos? ¿Por qué no podían ser dos personas desconocidas que un día chocaron a la salida de un café y se enamoraron? Por primera vez quería tener una historia de película, algo que le diera la chance de poder cambiar las cosas, de no tener que hacerla sufrir, ni someterse a sí mismo al dolor de verla mal.

No quería perderla.

− Scorp… − jadeo levemente. El rubio aceleró sus embestidas. Quería que culminaran juntos.

Un grito ahogado por parte de ella. Un gruñido entre dientes por parte de él. El calor humano en su mayor apogeo. El amor envolviendo todo el lugar. Eso era lo que quedaba.

**O.O**

− Señora Astoria, el joven Scorpius ya está acá. – La guapa castaña se alegro como una niña pequeña y corrió a recibir a su hijo.

− Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si le dijera que hasta hace poco estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida, la mataría de un infarto, así que prefirió responder lo que era políticamente correcto.

− Bien, ¿y tú? – la guapísima mujer no le respondió, porque se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

− No creo que tengas 23 años. Es como si fuera ayer cuando te tenía en mi pancita o te daba leche, mientras cantaba para que durmieras.

− Tan sentimental que te pones, Astoria. – Un rubio muy parecido a él, pero con más años encimas y también, más experiencia, llego a saludarlo. – Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

− Gracias, papá – Se abrazaron con fuerza.

− Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. No te imaginas cuanto. – ambos rubios se sonrieron, para luego pasar al salón. − ¿Cómo va todo con el proyecto?

− Estamos un poco estancados, pero ya luego sale. – respondió.

− ¿La hija de Weasley te sigue molestando? – Scorpius carraspeo como si se hubiese atorado con algo. Para Draco, ese gesto no paso inadvertido.

− No, ya no molesta. – murmuró, mirando a su madre caminar por todos lados, dando órdenes para poder servir la cena. − ¿Qué hay para comer?

− ¿Desde cuándo? – Scorpius miró a su padre sin entender. – No te hagas el imbécil, ¿desde cuándo?

− ¿De qué hablas? – Draco alzó una ceja.

− ¿Desde cuándo estás con ella? – Scorpius dio una media sonrisa terrorífica. Estaba pillado. – Te conozco.

− Casi un mes. – susurró, intentando que su madre no escuchara. − ¿Por qué?

− ¿Sabes lo que conlleva todo esto? Tú eres su enemigo. – el rubio bufó, cansado con el discurso de las diferencias. Le bastaba con repetírselo él mismo todo el tiempo. – Las cosas pueden terminar mal.

− Si estoy con ella es porque necesito mantenerla entretenida con algo para que su cabeza esté alejada de mi proyecto. – Draco quedo de una pieza.

− No pensé que te había criado tan mal. – murmuró pasado unos segundos. – Eso no se hace, Scorpius.

− Bueno, cada uno sabe como mueve sus piezas ¿no? – Draco se alzó de hombros.

− Si, pero nuestras piezas no son otras personas, si no que nuestras habilidades. Saber usarlas y moverlas en los momentos adecuados es lo que nos lleva al éxito. – un elfo llego con una copa para cada uno y salió corriendo rápido. – Si vas a usarla para esto, creo que te estás pasando.

− Es demasiado dinero. – justificó. – Cuando partí, noté cierto ambiente de hostilidad por parte de algunos accionistas hacía ella. La podían lastimar y mantenerla cerca me ayuda a protegerla de ellos. Si Rose no es la cara visible del movimiento, tampoco será el punto rojo de ataque, aunque hace unos días me llegó una información que dice lo contrario.

− ¿Qué dice?

− Está amenazada de muerte y han intentado atacarla dos veces. – Draco parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido. – Papá, si Rose muere por mi culpa, no me lo podré perdonar.

− ¿Te gusta? – preguntó inquisitivo.

− Sí, me gusta. – el rubio mayor asintió con solemnidad. − ¿No dirás nada?

− Scorpius, desde que entraste a Hogwarts, te hiciste amigos de todos los hijos de mis enemigos. Acepté que en algún momento llegases con la noticia que de alguna de ellas llamaba tu atención. – bajó la voz visiblemente. – Sus madres son guapas y las hijas aún más, así que lo comprendería.

− Si te escuchan eres hombre muerto. –bromeo el rubio menor.

− Por lo mismo, hazte el desentendido. – ambos se enderezaron para seguir conversando con normalidad. – Debo decir que me sorprendió que la elegida fuese la hija de Weasley y Granger.

− Cosas que pasan. – bebió de su copa.

− ¿Harás una fiesta? – preguntó su padre, cambiando el tema. Scorpius negó.

− Quiero quedarme en mi departamento y dormir temprano. Quizás mañana parta a alguna.

− Estás enamorado. – sentenció Draco. Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar, pero el mayor de los Malfoy no se lo permitió. – Anda asumiéndolo. Es un paso para sanar.

− ¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy enamorado. – se negó rotundamente. Le gustaba, quizás la quería, pero enamorarse eran palabras mayores. Draco iba a decirle algo, pero el celular de su unigénito sonó. El rubio con gestos pidió disculpas por alejarse y caminó hasta un lugar más privado de su casa para conversar. Era Rose, la reconoció por la canción. _Feel The Love _era uno de sus temas favoritos. − ¿Sí? ¿Con quién hablo?

− Con la chica más hermosa de todo el universo. – su voz cantarina lo hizo sonreír.

− Conozco demasiadas chicas hermosas, así que necesitarás darme una pista más clara. – el gruñido desde el otro lado, lo hizo sonreír. Sus ojos se achinaron por la sonrisa.

− Bueno, entonces le daré mi regalo a un modelo de calzoncillos que conozco.

− Hey, hey, para ahí mismo. – reclamó molesto. – No le darás nada a nadie que no sea yo.

− Molesta ¿eh? – dijo haciendo referencia al comentario sobre las chicas que él había lanzado.

− Sí, me molesta y mucho. – la pelirroja rió bajito. − ¿Me echas de menos?

− Todo el tiempo. – respondió con cariño. – Te llamaba para decirte que no te entregue tu regalo.

− Con lo que me diste en mi oficina, creo que me basto para todo el día. – Rose se sonrojo, aunque Scorpius no la vio, obvio.

− ¿Para todo el día? Y yo que pensé que estaríamos toda la noche también. – El rubio tomo una de sus fotografías. En ella salía él, junto a Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Nott y Zab con la edad de 13 años. Todos unos púberes enamorados de las chicas que salían en las revistas cachondas que traía James para "motivarlos".

− El día es algo, la noche es otra cosa. – respondió. – Tengo pensado en ir a darme una vuelta por tu casa. Tengo que protegerte de los horrores que ocurren cuando el sol se esconde.

− Eres un tonto.

− Y tú eres una peleona. Aunque así me gustas. – sentenció.

− Te gusto en todas mis facetas, asúmelo. – El rubio se alzó de hombros.

− Lo asumo completamente. – unos segundos de silencio. − ¿Mañana que harás?

− Pensaba en devolverme a St Ives, pero llame a Jimmy hace un rato y me dijo que todo estaba bajo control. Que no me preocupara y que siguiera solucionando mi "problema" en Londres.

− ¿Le dijiste que soy un problema? – frunció el ceño.

− No, busqué una excusa para venirme antes, y no me ocurrió nada más. – respondió con tranquilidad. – Ya, anda a comer con tus padres. Te espero en la noche.

− Ok, hablamos. – un silencio. – Rose corta.

− No quiero. – rezongo como niña pequeña. – Mándame un beso.

−No, me veré ridículo. – reclamó.

− Sólo uno y yo te mando miles. – Scorpius lo pensó. La oferta era tentadora. – Malfoy…

− No me llames así. – le pidió. – Me hace sentir lejano.

− Ambos sabemos que distas mucho de ser lejano. – rieron a la par. – Mándame un besito.

− Solo uno. – miró sobre su hombro, procurando estar solo. No quería una humillación pública. Estiro su boca e hizo el sonido característico de un beso. Fue largo y sonoro. Rose chilló del otro lado. – Me estás convirtiendo en un tonto.

− Yo estoy igual que tú. – la pelirroja comenzó a darle muchos besos al celular. Scorpius los escucho todos con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. – Cuídate mucho y llámame cuando te vengas.

− Si, jefecita.

Costó, pero cortaron. Ambos estaban felices.

− Oye, besador, apúrate que tu madre ya sirvió la comida. – Scorpius se volteo sorprendido, mirando a su primo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con brazos cruzados. – Te traen agarrado de la jeta.

− Haré como que no te escucho. – paso por su lado, ignorándolo y sintiéndose avergonzado.

− Tranquilo, Romeo. No te molestaré. – Scorpius le lanzó una mirada fulminante. − ¿Mañana tendremos fiesta?

− Sí. – respondió por inercia. – Así que prepárate.

− ¿Por qué? – el rubio movió las cejas de manera sugerente. – Ni lo sueñes. Lucy me mata.

− Y yo soy al que traen de la jeta. – molestó.

− No escupas al cielo Malfoy… no escupas.

**O.O**

Sentado en una de las mesas de la disco, miraba como Rose disfrutaba de la música junto a sus primas. Todas bailaban aprovechando la libertad que les entregaba la pista de baile, pero sus ojos no miraban a nadie más que a la pelirroja que lo traía loco.

Rose iba con jeans y una polera de tiritas, con un escote bastante sugerente – habían tenido una leve pelea por culpa de eso, pero la porfía de Rose ganó. – Encima, una chaqueta azul, que comenzaba a estorbarle, porque se la estaba sacando para bailar sin ella.

Bueno, podía aguantar que bailara, incluso con la chaqueta desabotonada, pero que se mostrara, eso le parecía muy molesto. La vio caminar hacía él, esquivando a la gente y espantando a los imbéciles que se le acercaban para pedirle bailar.

− Rose ¿paso algo? – todos los que estaban sentados en el lugar, se voltearon a mirarla. Lorcan por un lado, Zab por otro, Nott en frente y a su lado James. Lysander estaba con Roxanne, cuidándolas mientras disfrutaban de la música, porque él ni a palos se levantaría a bailar.

− No, te vengo a pasar mi chaqueta. Cuídala. – se la entrego y agarró su vaso, tomándose todo el contenido. – Iugh, está amargo.

− Es Whisky. – la pelirroja saco la lengua con asco. − ¿Vas a seguir bailando? – Rose asintió hiperventilada. Scorpius le tomo parte de la polera y se la levantó un poco, intentando no mostrar su escote. – Así está mejor.

− Sí, así nos evitamos que el rubito Malfoy se enoje. – Scorpius asintió, tomándola de la cintura. − ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

− Porque bailo asquerosamente mal y lo sabes. Además te veo disfrutando con tus primas. – la pelirroja hizo un puchero, que Scorpius agarró con sus dientes. Le dio un beso corto y volvió a separarse de su rostro.

− Eres un aburrido. – el rubio no se ofendió. Sabía que Rose estaba algo tomada. – Pero así me encantas. – paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y Scorpius afianzó aun más el agarre. Estar sentado en un taburete, lo dejaba a la altura propicia. – Ya, me voy.

− Quédate junto a las chicas. – le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la boca y la dejo partir.

− ¿Qué tendrán? – todos miraron a Lorcan. – Las mujeres nos ponen idiotas, aunque Scorpius está demasiado idiota.

− El gusto de ofender sin mayor provocación. – respondió el rubio.

− Si fuera mujer, encontraría adorable como tratas a mi prima, pero soy hombre y aparte familiar, así me parece nauseabunda tu actitud. – dijo James, siendo avalado por Zab.

− Dejen al idiota enamorado tranquilo. – Con ese primo y amigos ¿para qué quería enemigos? – Lorcan te habla desde la envidia, ya que no puede tener a su chica junto a él. – todos se largaron a reír, menos el susodicho.

− Todos pasamos por esa etapa de idiotez, así que no sean cargantes. – Zab miró su vaso vacío. – Odio que Dom esté acá, pero es tan cabezota.

− Como todas las Weasley – fue un comentario generalizado.

− ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes con mi familia? ¿No pudieron mirar a otras chicas? – pregunto James. – Habiendo tanta mujer en el mundo para que al final todos mis amigos terminaran emparejados con una de mis primas o hermana.

− Bueno, tuviste la mala suerte – y dicha para nosotros. – de crecer en una familia donde las mujeres eran hermosas. – respondió Nott. – Además, agradece que somos nosotros.

− Más vale diablo conocido… − el dicho quedo en el aire, pero todos captaron a que se refería. – En fin, hagamos un salud por Scorpius. – todos alzaron sus vasos al son de las palabras del mayor de los Potter. – Espero que sigas celebrando más cumpleaños, que tus sueños se cumplan y bla, bla, bla. Tú me entiendes. – Scorpius asintió riendo.

− Y ojala recapacite. – un leve carraspeo acompaño a ese cometario por debajo. Nott lo miró con fingida inocencia. − ¡Salud!

Pasados unos minutos, donde cada uno se preocupo de ubicar donde estaban sus chicas, volvieron a mirar la mesa, para conversar.

− James, estás como distraído. – le dijo Lorcan.

− Sí, estoy distraído. – iba a sacar un pitillo, pero las señales de advertencia de todos lados lo detuvieron, aparte de la mirada asesina que le envió Zab. Podía aguantar que Dom estuviese bailando en el centro de la pista, pero no permitiría que ningún humo nocivo alterara el crecimiento de su bebé. – Ok, lo guardo. – dijo dando por entendido el tema.

− ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Scorpius.

− Me encontré con Violeta. – todos quedaron sorprendidos.

− No te creo ¿de verdad? – Lorcan estaba impactado. Hace mucho que no sabían de la chica. Años, se podría decir.

− Obvio, no lo diría si fuera mentira. – se sobo las sienes. – Apenas nos vimos, me dio una cachetada.

− Te lo merecías. – acotó Nott. – Cuando terminaste con ella, te metiste con otras de inmediato.

− Era comprensible. Lo abandonó. – justificó Zab. – Aunque igual creo que merecías un remezón de cabeza.

− Claro, pónganse del lado de esa loca de remate. Íbamos caminando a tomar helado, y como el pelotudo que soy, le saqué el tema de porqué se había ido. – bebió un trago. –Me dijo que en cuanto supiera la verdad, la perdonaría, pero que no podía contarme todavía.

− ¿De qué se tratará? – se preguntó recíprocamente Lorcan. James se alzó de hombros contrariado.

− Ya ni siquiera intento comprenderla. Lo nuestro se acabo y punto. – tomo nuevamente su vaso, aunque está vez le dio un trago más largo.

− Bueno, alguna razón de peso debe tener. Violeta es impulsiva como Rose, pero hay muchas cosas que las mueven. El afán de ayudar a los demás está arraigado en su ADN. – dijo Scorpius. – No puedes luchar contra una libertaria. Sólo te queda unirte a sus causas, siempre y cuando no se contrapongan con las tuyas.

− ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Zabinni sin creerlo. – De verdad, es como si te hubiesen abducido los dinosaurios.

− ¿Dinosaurios? – Nott frunció el ceño confuso. – Extraterrestres, imbécil.

− Bueno, son parecidos. – Scorpius enrolo los ojos. El moreno cada vez se superaba un poco más. – Debes estar mintiendo, recuerda que tu pl… − una patada en la espinilla por parte del pelinegro lo detuvo. – Esto es impresionante.

− Si, es bastante raro, porque Rose y tú se odiaban a muerte hasta hace unos meses atrás y de repente salen con esto. – Scorpius se alzó de hombros, mientras seguía fulminando al moreno, que se hacía chiquitito en su asiento.

− Después de tanta pelea, se dieron cuenta de que se querían. – dijo Lorcan riendo. – Lo que me gusta de su relación, es que no andan uno encima del otro. Con todo respeto, James, tu hermana no me dejaba dar un paso sin que le avisara.

− Cualquier relación es bonita al comienzo. – aporto Nott. – Con Lucy también tuvimos nuestros momentos gloriosos.

− La gente normal anda por la vida, se enamora, pide noviazgo y respeta a la chica, pero ustedes hacen todo lo contrario. Zab embarazó a mi prima teniendo novia y Nott anduvo a escondidas con Lucy por años, mientras ambos se paseaban con otros. Eso de la libertad en la pareja me parece insólito y estúpido. – reclamo James. – Si hay algo de lo que me puedo sentir orgulloso, es que siempre respeté a Violeta. Nunca la engañe y para mí fue la única mujer todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

− ¿Tú le has sido fiel a Rose? – pregunto Lorcan, mirando fijamente al rubio.

− Sí. – todos se rieron. – No miento. Desde que estoy con ella, no he estado con otra mujer.

− ¿Y las modelos? ¿Las presentadoras de tevé? ¿Todas esas chicas a las que llevaste a la casa de campo? – volvió a preguntar el Scarmander mayor.

− No existen. Sólo estoy con Rose y me siento feliz con eso. – miró a la chica. Estaba bailando con alguien. – Esperen ¿es Rose?

− Oh, le están coqueteando a tu chica. – Scorpius se levantó rápido, casi volteando sus vasos. – Cálmate. – pidió Lorcan.

− Si fuera Lily no dirías lo mismo. – le respondió el rubio, pasando como tromba marina entre todos.

− Miren esto. – dijo Nott. – Es digno de película.

− Faltan las palomitas. – todos asintieron, sin despegar los ojos del rubio.

Scorpius por su parte caminó rápido hasta donde la chica y tomándola por detrás de sus caderas, la jaló hacía su cuerpo. La pelirroja se volteo para darle un golpe, pero se encontró con los ojos grises del rubio, echando fuego.

− ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó molesto, casi gritándole para darse a escuchar.

− Es un amigo. – le respondió Rose en su oído. – Es veterinario en la reserva.

− Hola. – el tipo estiró su mano, pero Scorpius no le devolvió el gesto. – Ok. – dijo sonriendo, mientras la volvía a guardar en su bolsillo.

− No seas descortés. – lo reprendió la pelirroja.

− Y tú no bailes con otros ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me pidas las cosas a mí?

− Te pedí que bailáramos, pero no me tomaste en cuenta. – el rubio bufó realmente molesto. – Deja de ponerte celoso.

− No son celos. – miró al chico. − ¿Qué haces acá?

− Eeh… vine de fiesta, sr Malfoy. – el rubio alzó una ceja.

− Peter te conoce. – dijo Rose.

− Obvio. Salgo en las noticias y él trabaja en la reserva ¿Qué pensará de mí?

− Dice que le caes bien. – el rubio apretó los puños. Esa era una provocación. – ¿Te puedes relajar?

− No, no puedo. – miró al tipo. Más bajo y gordito. − ¿Te gusta Rose? –le preguntó directamente.

− Oh, por Merlín, te estás comportando como un idiota, Malfoy. – el rubio abrió la boca ofendido.

− Con qué rapidez volví a ser Malfoy, cuando ayer por la noche me gritabas… − Rose le tapo la boca y miró a Peter.

− Mañana te aclararé todo, por ahora déjalo pasar ¿bueno?

− No te preocupes, Rose. – el chico sonrió, sacando más de quicio al rubio. – Nos vemos el lunes.

− ¿Por qué actúas así? Peter es un amigo, comienza a entenderlo. – reclamó la pelirroja. Scorpius siguió con la mirada al idiota, para luego volver a mirar a la chica. − ¿Me estás oyendo?

− No, no te oigo. – respondió enojado. – Si quieres ponerte a bailar con otros, intenta que yo no esté en el mismo lugar. – le pidió con ironía. – Puede que me moleste un poco. – la cara de molestia de Scorpius era temible, pero Rose no se achicaba frente a nada.

− ¿Por qué te portas así? ¡Confía en mí! – le pidió en un grito.

− Bueno, entonces por lo menos respétame. ¿Te gustaría que yo me pusiera a bailar con otra chica mientras tú estás en la mesa? Podemos intentarlo, para que veas lo que se siente. – apuntó hacia la mesa y se encontró a todos sus amigos mirándolo. – Puedes ir a reírte de mí con esos idiotas, mientras yo bailo con cualquiera de estas chicas. O a lo mejor llamo a una amiga.

− ¿Tienes amigas? – Scorpius alzó una ceja. – Ok, ok, sí, es entendible que te moleste…

− Gracias por comprenderme. – Rose bufó.

− No te pediré disculpas por esto. No hice nada malo. – el rubio la miró fijamente durante algunos segundos. Rose pensó que iba a responder algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio voltearse y caminar hacía la mesa, ignorándola. – Scorpius, ¿Qué haces?

El rubio no quiso volver a mirarla, simplemente caminó hasta donde sus amigos y se sentó sobre el taburete que estaba usando.

− Eeh… está raro el clima ¿no creen? – El aporte de Lorcan no causo más que risas, incluso contagiando a Scorpius. – Tienes que aprender a sobrellevar eso.

− De nuevo dando consejos cuando eres el que menos lo aplica a su vida. – dijo Nott dirigiéndose a Lorcan mientras movía la cabeza. – Si algo te molesta debes decirlo y considero que venirte para acá, intentando relajarte, fue tu mejor idea. – alabó a Scorpius, casi dándole una estrellita.

− Tengo que usar la cabeza. – se revolvió el cabello. No quería mirar a Rose, pero sus ojos se iban para allá a cada segundo. – No pensé que fuera celoso.

− Nadie lo piensa, hasta que lo siente. – dijo James. – Yo intentaba disimularlos, pero hay buitres que te sacan de quicio.

− Sí, eso es verdad. Yo me agarré a puñetazos muchas veces. – recordó Lorcan. – Después uno aprende a captar cuales son los posibles rivales.

− Y déjame decirte que aquel tipo no era un posible rival. – le dijo Nott a Scorpius, con esa típica pose de superioridad y genialidad, aunque los que lo conocían, sabían lo niño chico que podía llegar a ser. – Si Albus estuviese acá, diría lo mismo.

− Desde que es papá, su vida cambió por completo. – Zab se puso pálido. – Relájate, hombre. Todo saldrá bien. – le aseguró James. – No hay nada más genial que los sobrinos y Al Jr. es el mejor del universo.

− Ojala te salga hombre, así no sufrirás. – todos asintieron al comentario de Lorcan. La idea de tener hijas y pasar por el suplicio de los novios y salidas a escondidas les revolvía el estomago. − ¿Han visto a Lily?

− Sí, se está besando con ese tipo. – Lorcan se levantó con rapidez y corrió a la pista.

− ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Nott? – preguntó Scorpius.

− Para que reaccione. – miró como Lorcan tomaba a Lily de la cintura y la sacaba del circulo en el cual se encontraba junto a sus primas y hermano. No se estaba besando con nadie, pero tampoco permitiría que lo hiciera, así que se quedo a su lado haciendo guardia.

− Funcionó. – dijo Scorpius sorprendido. Nott hizo reverencias.

− ¿Por qué no vas donde Rosie? Peleaste con ella y fue como si te hubieses apagado. – sugirió el pelinegro.

− Apoyo la moción con toda violencia. – afirmó James, golpeando su vaso en la mesa. – Anda a buscarla.

− No. Si ella quiere divertirse, que lo haga. – se cruzó de brazos. – Además, no quiero dramas. Estoy cansado.

− Cualquiera estaría cansado. No has dormido bien en varios días. – Zab se estaba refiriendo a su vida sexual.

− Bueno, el que puede, puede, y el que no, mira y aplaude. – se abrió de brazos dándose por pagado. – Creo que me iré pronto.

− ¿Ven? Las mujeres nos transforman. Nos dejan mal. – James apuntó a Scorpius. – mírenlo., ¿cuándo había estado así de abatido? ¡Nunca!

− ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí? Es incomodo. – pidió el rubio, mirando acusadoramente a Nott. Por culpa de él y esos comentarios cizañeros, es que estaba en el medio de las burlas. – Me quiero ir a casa.

− ¿Dejará sola a Rosie? – le pregunto Zab.

− No, ¿Por qué crees que sigo acá? – el moreno sonrió con complicidad. –Sí, estoy hecho un idiota. – Zab se acercó a su oído.

− ¿Sigue en pie tu plan? – el rubio se separo y asintió lentamente. − ¿Por qué haces esto, entonces? ¿Gozas enamorándola?

− La quiero, Zab, – el moreno abrió los ojos. – pero tengo prioridades y Rose no está dentro de ellas.

− Cuando la veas de la mano con otro, disfrutando de lo que alguna vez fue tuyo, querrás morir. – Zab lo miró con profundidad. – No dejes que te la arrebaten. El dinero va y viene, el amor no.

− Deja de tomar. Odio tu faceta de Cupido. – el rubio rió sin gracia. – Mira, ahí viene Dom.

− Uff, siento que baile mucho, pero el pirgüín quiere descansar. –la rubia se sentó entre Scorpius y Zab. − ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó al moreno.

−Bien, gracias, ¿y usted, preciosa? – la rubia se apego al costado de Zab y lo abrazo.

−Feliz de haber disfrutado mi última fiesta. Ya la panza comienza a pesarme. – Scorpius le dio una sonrisa. – Hey, tú, estás más serio de lo común. Es raro no verte rodeado de mujeres.

− Rose lo mata. – aporto Zab, riendo al ver como su amigo lo fulminaba. − ¿Las demás?

− Lily pegada con Lorcan. Que si, que no… ya sabes. Rox y Lys comiéndose a besos, Lucy, Rose y Molly, bailando. –la rubia volvió a mirar a Scorpius. − ¿Por qué no vas a la pista?

− No soy un buen bailarín. – explicó de forma sincera.

− Ah, pero ahí vienen las chicas. No será necesario que vayas. – Rose caminaba de las últimas, siendo protegida por sus primas.

− Wow, me siento feliz. Amo bailar. – dijo Lucy, mientras llegaba a sentarse en las piernas de Nott. Molly se sentó a un lado de James y Rose se quedo mirando la mesa con lejanía. – Cariño, ven acá. – le pidió Lucy y Rose hizo caso, pero se sentó al otro lado de Nott, intentando alejarse del rubio. – Podríamos hacerlo más seguido.

− Yo no podré venir. – puchereo la rubia. – Tendrán que disfrutar por mí.

− Podemos ir a esos bares que abren en las tardes y que están libres de humo, como este. – la rubia le sonrió a Scorpius cuando escucho su sugerencia. Era una forma sutil de protegerla y animarla, algo que le gusto mucho.

− Rose ¿seguirás enojada con él? Es un dulce. – Zab le lanzó una mirada metralleta. Scorpius iba a enamorar a todas si seguía con esa actitud tan caballerosa, aunque siempre lo había sido, pero pocas veces las chicas lo habían visto. – Me caes bien, Scorpius. Muy bien.

− Me siento halagado. – respondió el ojigris, dándole un guiño.

− Malfoy, no le coquetees a mi chica. – pidió Zab como niño pequeño. Dom lo tranquilizo con un beso.

− No lo hace. – dijo Dominique, defendiéndolo. – Rose, ven acá.

− No, iré a pedir algún trago. – se bajo de su taburete. – Vuelvo pronto.

Todos miraron a Scorpius, pero este agacho la cabeza completamente molesto y abatido. ¿Qué se hacía en esos casos? Miro que en sus piernas, aun reposaba la chaqueta de la chica.

− ¡¿Qué estas esperando, idiota?! –la voz de Lucy lo hizo levantar la cabeza con miedo. – Anda tras ella.

− Está enojada y no pienso escuchar sus gritos. – Lucy le golpeo la cabeza con la mano. – Para a tu novia, Robert. – pidió molesto y sobándose la zona afectada.

− Lo siento, pero la apoyo. Anda con Rose o deja que otro se le acerque. Tú elige. – las palabras de su primo iban más allá de la situación en la que se encontraba en ese preciso instante. El pelinegro estaba abarcando todo lo que significaba su relación. Scorpius miró hacia el frente, sin saber qué hacer. Todos los ojos estaban posados sobre él.

− Ok, voy. – se bajó siendo aplaudido.

− ¡Por fin! – dijo la pelinaranja. − ¿Ves que soy maravillosa, mi amor?

− Eres perfecta, mi no-ballenita. – se besaron lentamente.

− El mote que le pusiste es lo mas poco romántico que conozco. – dijo Zab haciendo cara de asco.

− ¿Cómo puedes reclamarle eso? – preguntó Dom. – Te recuerdo que tú me llamabas _mi segunda favorita. –_ la risa se hizo parte de la mesa.

Estaban disfrutando.

**O.O**

Rose se apoyo en la barra y con un gesto de mano llamo la barwoman.

− ¿Me das un vodka naranja, por favor? – la chica asintió y con eficiente maestría se lo preparo. Rose rebuscó en sus bolsillos el dinero para pagarle, pero una mano blanca se le adelantó. Una mano que conocía muy bien.

− Toma y gracias. – la chica quedo mirando unos segundos a Scorpius, pero este la ignoro.

Si que habían mujeres con suerte, pensó, aunque alejándose.

− ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto Rose de manera desafiante y tomando de su trago. – Tengo dinero y puedo pagar lo que bebo.

− ¿Seguirás peleando conmigo? – contra pregunto el rubio. – No estemos enojados.

− Entonces intenta no meterte en mis relaciones interpersonales. Si estoy contigo, lo estoy por entero y no me interesa cambiarte. – Scorpius sonrió de medio lado. − ¿De qué te ríes? – le espeto. – No es chistoso.

− Claro que no es chistoso, pero me gusta que me digas que estás conmigo por entero y que no quieres cambiarme. – le respondió casi con el pecho inflado. La pelirroja enrolo los ojos.

− Me falto agregar el _todavía_ a esa oración. – Scorpius le hizo una mueca de burla, sacándole una sonrisa. – ¡Y una mierda! – Rose lo abrazo y bajándolo a su altura, lo beso de lleno en la boca. − ¿Por qué no me puedo enojar contigo? Eres tan malditamente necio y celoso. Pesado y destructor, pero me encantas.

− A mí también me encantas. – le dijo tomándola por las mejillas. – Hagamos algo, para no caer en estas paranoias ni peleas por celos. Yo intentaré aprender a bailar mejor para estar contigo en la pista y tú disfrutaras solo conmigo.

− Eso es posesividad y no puedes comportarte así. ¿Si me toca salir sola, tendré que quedarme sentada? – el rubio miro al cielo, intentando infundirse valor. – Responde.

− Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. – saco a colación el viejo dicho. – No me engañes.

− Eso debería pedirte yo a ti. Tú eres el que tiene mujeres en todos lados ¿o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta como te miran? Por lo bajo, te has tirado a unas cinco chicas de este lugar. – Rose se soltó de su agarre. – Pero confió en ti.

− No he estado con ninguna chica de este lugar. – explicó Scorpius, luego de hacer un escaneo rápido y no mentía. – Sólo contigo. – sentenció mirándole la boca.

− ¿De verdad? − pregunto sin mirarlo, pero acercándose a él.

− Rose, no niego que he estado con muchas mujeres y quizás eso puede hacerte sentir insegura, pero no miento cuando te digo que en este momento la única que me importa eres tú.

− Entonces ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – Scorpius bufó.

−Lo haré. Confiaré en ti. – Rose lo miró ceñuda. – Estoy dispuesto a hacer concesiones, pero pido sólo una cosa a cambio.

− ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto.

− Que a pesar de todo, si seguimos o no seguimos juntos, tú siempre me recuerdes como éste Scorpius. El que está para ti, el que cuida de que estés bien… el Scorpius que a pesar de ser un idiota, tiene muchos sentimientos.

− Scorpius… − dijo en un jadeo, sin creerlo. Era una forma indirecta de decirle "te quiero".

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó como si no hubiese mañana. Scorpius la apretó contra sí. Disfrutaría cada minuto a su lado, cada segundo y la haría feliz, como fuese.

− Hermosa. – murmuro contra su boca, sin soltarla. − ¿Te tomarás tu trago?

− Claro que sí, tengo mucho calor. – Scorpius se sentó en el taburete que estaba a un lado de la barra, y posiciono a la pelirroja entre sus piernas, para besarle el cuello, las mejillas y la frente mientras bebía, además de abrazarla por la cintura.

− ¿Tienes ganas de, no sé, ir a tu casa y disfrutar de una rica noche? – la pelirroja se rió con el vaso en su boca. – Yo te puedo subir la temperatura aún más.

− Eres demasiado caliente, – le reclamo medio en broma. – pero me gusta la idea.

− Me gusta que vayas a todas conmigo. – Rose lo miró fijamente. − ¿Qué paso ahora?

− Te encuentro tan lindo. – murmuro la pelirroja sonrojándose.

− Fui hecho con amor. – Rose lo miro como niña pequeña, con la bombilla en su boca y sonriéndole. – Tú sí que eres linda y no sólo físicamente. Eres por completo perfecta.

− Mentira. – replicó. – Tengo mal genio. Por las mañanas odio levantarme y peleo con la gente que bota basura al suelo. También tengo las piernas muy gordas y una delantera protuberante.

− ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? Eres tan malditamente exquisita que es un pecado que estés suelta. Eres un peligro para la sociedad – Rose se rió a mandíbula batiente. – Siempre te ríes de mis piropos.

− Porque son chulos. – paso sus brazos por los hombros del rubio y rozaron su nariz. – Besito esquimal.

− Estás ebria. – Rose volvió a sonreír. – Te tendré que cuidar.

− Vives cuidándome. – beso su boca con rapidez y lo tomo de la mano. – Vamos donde los demás.

− Estoy cansado, Rose ¿podemos irnos pronto a casa? – la pelirroja asintió jalándolo. – genial.

− No te acostumbres. No siempre cederé. – el rubio paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja.

− Encontraré la forma para que me hagas caso. – respondió.

− Sueña.

En la mesa todos los vieron llegar. Las chicas casi suspiraban y los hombres estaban a punto de aplaudirlo. Era toda una novedad ver al rubio tan empalagoso y complaciente.

− Pensé que se la estaban montando en el baño. – dijo Lucy. Rose rió divertida, mientras Scorpius se encaminaba a buscarle la chaqueta. − ¿Ya se van?

− Sí. Scorpius está cansado y tengo que dejarlo en su casa a una hora prudente. – la voz de borracha ya era muy evidente, provocando aun más risas. – Y yo soy muy responsable.

− Te tocará cuidarla esta noche. – Lucy miró a Scorpius esperando encontrarse con un ceño fruncido y contrariado, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo mirándola con felicidad. – ¡Rose!

− ¡¿Qué?! – grito la pelirroja de vuelta. Lucy tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, así que se venía una conversación sin sentido.

− ¡¿Qué hiciste para tenerlo así?! – Rose miró al rubio, mientras subía el cierre de su chaqueta.

− Abandonarlo dos semanas. – Lucy sopeso la idea de dejar un tiempo a Nott, pero la mirada suplicante de su novio la hizo retractarse. – No lo hagas. Yo lo echaba mucho de menos.

− Me hago querer. – respondió Scorpius con los brazos abiertos. − ¿Verdad Rose?

− Tú no puedes vivir sin mí, bonito. – Zab y Dom los miraban risueños, al igual que Lucy, James y Molly, pero Nott seguía sin estar del todo tranquilo. – Cuídense, nos vemos pronto.

− Nott ¿te llevas a Lorcan? –preguntó el rubio. Su primo le asintió cerrándole un ojo. Señal de: _anda tranquilo, yo me encargo. – _Genial.

Se despidieron de todos y con la mano le hicieron señas al cuarteto que quedaba en la pista. Ni los Scarmander, ni las primas los vieron, así que alzándose de hombros, se fueron.

Ya dentro del auto, Rose miró las llaves del carro. Ahí estaba su regalo.

− Me encanta como se ve ahí. – Scorpius siguió la mirada de la rubia. Admiraba el cuarzo que le había dado como obsequio de cumpleaños.

− Espanta las malas vibras ¿verdad? – la pelirroja asintió. – Como generalmente ando en carro, el mejor lugar donde lo puedo poner es en las llaves. – respondió, acelerando. − ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café?

− No estoy tan ebria, Malfoy. – el rubio rió. – Mañana recordaré todo.

− No sé si eso sea bueno o malo. – murmuró.

− Buenísimo. – Rose poso su mano sobre el muslo de Scorpius y haciéndose la desentendida, comenzó a subirla. El rubio se removió incomodo.

− Colorada, voy manejando. – le dijo con voz estrangulada, intentando ignorar el lugar que tocaba la mano traviesa de la pelirroja.

− Yo también voy manejando. – Se acercó a su oído – Tengo la palanca de cambios en mi mano. – el rubio giró la cara y le dio un beso rápido. Un choque de bocas, nada más. − ¿qué departamento queda más cerca?

− El mío.

Casi corriendo, llegaron a estacionar el auto del rubio y subieron al ascensor. Ya dentro de él, Rose se encaramo sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo. Scorpius iba con un ojo en el tablero y la puerta del lugar, mientras con el otro, se centraba en su pelirroja.

− Que se demora. – reclamó Rose, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

− Ya llegamos. – Salió con ella del cubículo metálico y a tientas logro abrir la puerta de su departamento.

− Es la primera vez que estoy acá. – la pelirroja se bajo del cuerpo de Scorpius y caminó por el lugar, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la ventana. – Wow, se ve hermoso desde acá. ¡El rio Támesis brilla! – Scorpius la abrazó por la espalda y se dejo encantar por la fascinación de ella. La simpleza con la que Rose miraba la vida, era digna de ser copiada. – Me gustaría tener dinero para poder tener este tipo de vistas. Eres un tipo con suerte.

− Todos podemos tener dinero, Rose. – la apretó contra su cuerpo. El dinero se veía tan banal a su lado. – lo difícil es conocer a alguien con quien compartirlo.

− La beneficencia lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. – Si la pelirroja supiera que muchas fundaciones se mantenía gracias a las compañías Malfoy, se iría de espalda, pero él no era de alardear. – Me gusta esta casa y la del campo.

− ¿Te puedo decir algo? – Rose se volteó para mirarlo. El tono que había usado, no era típico de Scorpius. – A la casa de campo he llevado muchas chicas.

− Lo supuse. – respondió ella, apagándose. – No eras nada mío.

− Te lo digo porque no me gustaría que un día me recrimines el hecho de que te llevara al mismo lugar que a otras chicas.

− ¿El Donatello's también entra en esos lugares recurrentes que hacen tus citas? – pensó en mentirle, y vaya que quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

− Sí. – la pelirroja suspiro. – ¿estás molesta?

− No, estoy dolida. Pensé que era distinta para ti. – el rubio la tomo de los brazos y la obligo a mirarlo.

− Eres distinta, eres única. Nadie ha llegado tan lejos dentro de mí como tú. No te compares con nadie. – Rose levantó su cabeza.

− Demuéstramelo. – el rubio no sabía cómo, pero ella se lo aclaro. – De ahora en adelante demuéstrame que soy especial para ti.

− Siempre, Rose. Siempre. – la abrazo. – Usaré mi departamento por primera vez para tener sexo. Esto es nuevo.

− No te creo que nunca hayas traído a alguna mujer para acá.

− Este es mi sitio, Rose. Mi templo como lo llamarías tú. – se acercó a ella. – No entra cualquiera.

− Eso me hace sentir especial. – le regalo una sonrisa que recordaría toda su vida.

Esa noche no tuvieron sexo. Elevaron el término a otro nivel, conectándose entre ellos de manera mágica. Ya no era compartir la cama, era disfrutar del otro, de complementar sus vidas. Hacerse uno en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Rose despertó en medio de la noche y lo admiró dormir sobre su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura. Era como si fuese su tabla de salvación y no pudiese separarse de ella.

Meneó la cabeza con felicidad. Si supiera que no se separaría nunca de él a menos que fuese con una carta certificada y firmada por el ministro de magia.

− Te quiero, Scorpius. – susurró la pelirroja, para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a dormir.

Scorpius por su parte, dormía con tranquilidad y se sentía pleno. En sueños, se veía junto a Rose, disfrutando de una vida perfecta.

Algo que verdaderamente, no existía.

* * *

**_*Banano: _**_Aquí en Chile, banano se le llama a un bolso pequeño que se envuelve en las caderas o cintura. Bastante cómodo y ligero_

En fin, volviendo al tema que nos compete, sólo diré ¡Volví! xDDD

_Llevaba días luchando con el capítulo, pero lo logré sacar. 33 páginas de word, así que tuvieron harto con que entretenerse. Creo que lo mínimo sería que me dejaran un review, por último para compensar mis noches de desvelo xDDD. Naaah, todo esto se los traigo con amor._  
_Hubo lemmon y romanticismo. También salieron nuevas cosas a la luz y porque no decirlo, nos encaminamos hacia la felicidad, pero... _  
_No spoileare, sólo les pido que se preparen. Se vienen capítulos de alto impacto :O Igual de largos que este y muy aclaratorios._  
_Gracias por los review's recibidos. Iluminan mi vida y me dan más ganas de traerles mi trabajo. También gracias por los mensajes. Todo esto se lo contestaré por interno, pero durante el día, porque ahora se me cierran los ojitos :(_  
_Un abrazo enorme y espero que comenten (cruzo los deditos) Le pongo harto empeño para que salga bien y pucha que es lindo cuando valoran el esfuerzo. _  
_Sin nada más que agregar, aquí me despido. _  
_Lxs re contra quiero. Muchos besos desde Chilito... Cuídense._

_Pd: Cualquier falta ortográfica o incoherencia, háganmela saber. Corregí, pero ya no doy más de tuto y puede que se haya pasado algo. _

_**LilyLoop**_


	17. Aclarando sentimientos

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aplicado_

* * *

**_Je Veux_**  
**_Capítulo XVII_**  
**_Aclarando sentimientos_**

− Feliz cumpleaños, hija querida. – el abrazo perfumado de su madre, la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Luego de soplar la vela de la torta, se había visto envuelta por muchos brazos deseosos de darle sus felicidades. – Espero que este nuevo año te traiga un poco más de calma. – le murmuró en el oído, acariciando su espalda. Rose enrolo los ojos. – Y quiero saber que pasa entre Scorpius y tú.

− ¡Mamá! – chilló abochornada. No era el momento de hablar sobre su relación con cierto rubio que la miraba desde un punto diagonal a ella, esperando su turno para abrazarla.

La sala completa sabía sobre esa relación "informal" entre ambos. Habían intentado con mucho ahincó pasar desapercibidos, pero era imposible. Se les notaba mucho el "deseo" que se prodigaban. Scorpius andaba con ella de arriba abajo y los diarios mágicos se habían dado un festín mostrándolos pasear, cenar, ir al cine… La historia idílica de los Romeo y Julieta versión magos, era grito y dinero.

− Hermanita, pensé en regalarte una escoba, pero me la tirarías por la cabeza. – Rose asintió. No le gustaba el Quiddicht en ninguna de sus variantes, así que regalarle algo relacionado con tal deporte sería devuelto sin contemplaciones. – Te ves como brillante.

− ¿Brillante? ¿Edward Cullen? – bromeó, sacándole una risa fuertísima al menor de los Weasley-Granger. – Pensé que no vendrías.

− Y yo pensé que no te atreverías a traerlo de otra forma que no fuese de enemigo acérrimo. – molestó. – ¿Así que Rose Weasley trae de la jeta al rubio tentación de Slytherin? – le picó, haciéndole cosquillas que fueron espantadas a punta de manotazos. – Se nota que te quiere.

− ¿Querer? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Nunca habían hablado de amor con Scorpius. Su relación se ceñía completamente a un acompañamiento y para darle rienda suelta a la pasión desesperada que sentía el uno por el otro… aunque tenerlo ahí, en el living de su casa fingiendo indiferencia con sus brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, era completamente extraño. Las relaciones ligeras no llevaban a conocerse con los familiares directos y con Scorpius si había pasado, igual, ellos tenía algo que los obligaba a mostrarse con libertad: los amigos de él, eran primos de ella y en el caso de Nott era lo mismo, pero al revés. – Con Scorpius disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. No hay amor.

− Sí, por eso mismo te mira como si te quisiera para él solito. – ironizó el pelirrojo alto y fuerte. Un jugador de Quiddicht de tomo y lomo. – Anda a agradecerle su "compañía".

− No estaba esperando que me mandaras. – murmuró.

Su padre la interceptó en el camino y envolviéndola con fuerza, la dejo partir. Antes, en su oído le había dicho lo feliz que era desde que ella llegó a su vida y que era la mejor hija mujer del mundo. Sí, hija mujer.

− Te demoraste en llegar. – le susurró, sintiéndose presa de todas las miradas inquisitivas que estaban pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. – Feliz cumpleaños, Colorada. – con delicadeza, poso sobre su mano un pequeño estuche envuelto con una cinta roja. La pelirroja alzo la cabeza y sin importarle que estuviera toda su familia detrás de ella, se lanzó a su cuello para besarlo. Los silbidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

− ¿Desde cuándo mi hija está…? – la voz de su padre fue cortada por el sonido característico de alguien haciéndolo callar. – ¡Entonces era verdad! – susurro incrédulo.

− Ron, se ve feliz. Déjala. – argumentó su tío Harry, aplaudiendo la situación.

Rose dejo de escuchar, y se dejo abrazar por los únicos brazos que quería tener siempre a su alrededor, listos y dispuestos para darle calor y abrigo. Sus brazos favoritos, acompañados de un cuerpo perfecto y una mente muy sagaz. Scorpius por completo, era un exquisito que la volvía adicta a cada una de sus gestos y formas.

Terminó dándole un último beso, corto y profundo, para luego separarse y verlo levemente sonrojado, con los labios rojos gracias a ella. Se veía hermoso.

− Estás loca. – le dijo, mirando sobre su cabeza a todos los presentes que sonreían como imbéciles y le daban palabras de aliento. A pesar de sentirse el centro de atención y no querer generar más habladurías, la apretó más contra él, quitándole el aliento y dándole una bocanada de amor que la pelirroja no pudo evitar saborear, apoyándose en él. – Dejen de gritar. – Rose sintió el pecho del rubio moverse apegado a su oreja.

− Cuídala, Malfoy o eres hombre muerto. – amenazó el hermano menor de la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Rose y su madre.

− Enano. – le dijo Rose.

− Tiene que saber que si te lastima, soy capaz de triturarlo. – volvió a amenazar el pelirrojo, siendo apoyado por su padre y primos.

− Paren con esta muestra de machos recios y vamos a comer pastel. – interrumpió Nana Molly, acercándose a la pareja de tortolos que todavía no se separaba. – Cariño, ¿quieres algo? – Rose lo miro esperando una respuesta.

− ¿Me habla a mí? –pregunto el rubio confundido. – Lo siento. – murmuró arrepentido. – No tengo hambre, Sra. Weasley.

− Nana Molly o me enojaré contigo. Eres mi nieto postizo desde que Albus te llevo a veranear con nosotros – le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa de tranquilidad pegada a su rostro. – Estás muy delgado. – hizo ver la mujer regordeta, pero con una belleza notoria, como todas las Weasley. – Te traeré lo mejor de mis pasteles.

− Abuela, lo vas a atosigar con tanto dulce. A Scorpius no le gustan. – la pelirroja se soltó por completo del cuerpo de su chico y miró alrededor suyo.

− Rose, si me gustan los dulces. – replicó el rubio, dándole una sonrisa que convertía las piernas de cualquiera en gelatina. – Los aceptaré gustosos, nana Molly. – repuso el rubio, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

− Éste chico sí que es guapo, Rose. Cuídalo mucho. – luego de darle un pequeño beso a cada uno, los dejo para ir a meterse a la cocina.

− ¿Escuchaste a tu abuela? Tienes que cuidarme. – le recordó como niño bueno y esperando ver una reacción en esa pelirroja desordenada y que se encontraba de cumpleaños. – Aunque no te preocupes, no tengo ganas de alejarme.

− Más te vale, Malfoy. – advirtió la pelirroja. Robándole el último beso, lo soltó y fue a buscar al resto de su prole. – Iré a ayudar a servir.

− Ni se te ocurra, Rose. Es tu cumpleaños. – la recién aparecida Lucy, la tomo del brazo y caminó con ella hasta donde se encontraba su novio. Scorpius la siguió. – Mi amor, ven a saludar a mi prima. – Nott abrazo fuertemente a Rose, levantándola en el proceso. La mirada de advertencia que le envío su primo, lo hizo reír. Era tan notorio lo enamorado y celoso que era.

− Ojala cumplas muchos más, pelirroja. – un beso en la frente y la soltó tambaleante. Scorpius la agarró al vuelo, lanzándole una muda advertencia a su queridísimo familiar. – Tranquilo, primito. La chica es tuya.

− Claro que es mía. – los ojos amenazantes, se convirtieron en fuego liquido, lleno de pasión y fulgor. − ¿Cómo estás, Lucy?

− En perfectas condiciones, aunque con el estomago un poco revuelto de tantas emociones. – contestó la chica, enganchando un brazo en su novio. Rose acomodo la espalda en el pecho de Scorpius, dejándose apretar por esos brazos largos y fuertes. – Estoy tan feliz por la salida del hospital de Samantha. Es una pena que no haya podido estar.

− No-ballenita, sabes que es imposible traerla. Puede tener una recaída, así que por mientras, hay que mantenerla bien cuidada. – Lucy asintió desganada. – Scorpius, la próxima semana tenemos que viajar a Estados Unidos para hablar con una persona.

− Sí, lo tengo bastante presente. – Tanto Rose como Lucy se voltearon a mirar a sus respectivas parejas. − ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ceñudo.

− ¿Cómo que qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que viajarías? – pregunto la pelirroja, mirándolo acusadoramente. Sentía que era injusto. – Quería estar contigo.

− Colorada, hoy por la noche y lo próximos 5 días que vienen serán solo nuestros, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – le contestó el rubio. – Tengo que ir a ver unos temas importantes a Estados Unidos y luego vuelvo a estar contigo.

− ¿Cuántos tiempo te irás? – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. No sabía cuánto duraría el periodo, pero no sería más allá de 3 días. − ¿No sabes? ¿Estás seguro de que vas a hacer algo importante? – el rubio alzo una ceja, levemente molesto por las dudas de la pelirroja.

− Rose, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre esto. – la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor, comprendió que tenía razón. – Hablamos de esto en casa.

− ¿En casa? – una voz gruesa se situó tras de ellos. Era Ron Weasley y se estaba mostrando muy, pero muy ceñudo. − ¿Cómo en casa? ¿Están viviendo juntos?

− Como crees, papá. – respondió Rose, intentando sonreír con tranquilidad, aunque tenía la boca tiesa. – Me irá a dejar a mi casa, y luego él se va a la suya.

− Yo la llevaré a su departamento, Scorpius… – la llegada de Hermione interrumpió al patriarca.

− No, Ron. Rose ya tiene 23 años y es responsable. – y regalándoles una leve sonrisa, se llevo a su marido. – Cariño, tienes que aceptarlo… − la voz de la mujer se fue perdiendo en el camino.

Rose volteó su cabeza al rubio y lo vio mordiéndose el labio. Estaba nervioso o lo había estado.

− Relájate, no te agredió. Eso un buen indicio. – la boca abierta de su chico, la sorprendió. – Estás siendo exagerado.

− Tengo que aguantar mucho por ti. – murmuró, dándole un beso corto. – Pero me encanta.

− Eres un loco. – repitió la pelirroja, para enfilar hacia la cocina alejándose de él.

− Scorpius ¿podemos hablar? – Scorpius volvió a mirar a su primo. Estaban solos. Lucy había salido junto a Rose.

− Claro. – ambos fueron al patio de la casa familiar y se pararon frente a frente. Nott sacó un cigarrillo y le convido otro a su primo. – Este vicio Muggle es el que más le gusta a mi padre.

− Andas muy locuaz, primito. – un chasqueo de lengua por parte del rubio, lo hizo detenerse en sus bromas. –Vamos al grano, ¿Qué pretendes? – Scorpius frunció el ceño. – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

− La verdad es que no, así que intenta iluminarme. – Nott puso un rictus adusto en su rostro.

− Estar acá, compartiendo con la familia de Rose, es mucho más de lo que haría un hombre que dice hacer esto, por mero interés económico, por lo mismo vuelvo a reiterar ¿Qué pretendes? – Scorpius metió su mano en el bolsillo y le dio una larga calada a su cigarro. – Habla.

− No te diré lo que pretendo, porque no tiene nada que ver contigo.− Nott alzó una ceja.

− ¿Crees que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? Te recuerdo Malfoy, que gracias a mí y a lo que hacen los investigadores, es que sabes cada uno de los pasos de Rose. Estoy tan involucrado en su vida, como nunca lo había estado antes. – Scorpius alzó el mentón.

− ¿Acaso comienza a gustarte? – se acercó peligrosamente a él, lanzando chispas. – Si te gusta, vete haciendo la idea de que no te dejaré el camino libre. Rose está conmigo y así será por mucho tiempo. – Nott lo empujo levemente, haciendo parecer el gesto como un toque sutil, en vez que una orden de alejamiento.

− Estoy enamorado de Lucy y lo sabes. – El rubio volvió a respirar. – Rose es alguien que me preocupa, porque es parte fundamental de dos personas que amo. – El rubio sabía que esa frase aludía directamente a él y a Lucy. – Sé que si algo le pasa, nunca los podre levantar del suelo, por mucho que tú finjas desinterés cuando no estás con ella.

− Sabes que la quiero, Nott. No me obligues a repetirlo. – pidió con dolor. Era un hecho tan terrible para él, saber que la pelirroja no le era indiferente. Imaginarse la vida sin ella, era un cataclismo en su máxima expresión. – No sé que pretendo, la verdad. – se rascó la cabeza confundido. – Me gusta estar a su lado, no me quiero alejar, pero sé que he cometido muchos errores y que si me hacen elegir entre ella y lo que hago, ganará mi trabajo. – Nott agachó la cabeza, mirando la punta de sus zapatos. Scorpius no mentía. – Estoy viviendo una mentira tan maravillosa, que sé que desaparecerá en cuanto me vea con el proyecto listo para comenzar.

− ¿La dejarás ir cuando todo esté listo? – pregunto temeroso. La respuesta era decisiva.

− Sí. – afirmó. – No puedo tenerla. Rose es un lujo que no está destinado para mí y tengo que dejarla partir. – murmuró con pesar. – Nott, sé que mis razones son repudiables, pero si termino con ella ahora, me hundiré. No quiero perderla, porque estar a su lado me hace bien de infinitas formas. – El pelinegro no comprendía nada. – No podríamos estar juntos si el proyecto estuviera en marcha, por eso le ahorraré el dolor y la dejaré en cuanto comience todo, pero no me pidas que termine ahora, porque no puedo. Ya no.

− Si es que ella no te deja primero. – El rubio hizo una mueca. Al parecer, esa hipótesis no se le había pasado por la cabeza. – Vamos, Scorpius, eres jodidamente inteligente. Podrías de hacer esto algo maravilloso para ambos, ¿para qué arruinarlo con dinero?

− Tengo un nombre y apellidos que pesan, Nott. No puedo permitirme perderlo todo por una chica. – sobre el hombro de su Scorpius vio a la mujer de sus sueños y la que acaparaba los de su primo caminando hacia ellos. – Hablemos después, vienen para acá.

− ¿Estaban conversando cosas de hombres? – el rubio rió con la pregunta tan poco acertada que había hecho la pelinaranja. Si supiera que estaban hablando de amor y mujeres, se iría de espalda. – En fin, los vengo a interrumpir, porque llaman adentro. Hay que comer.

− ¡Cuñadito! – la voz de Hugo se hizo resonar por todo el lugar. – Juguemos Quiddicht.

− Ni se te ocurra, Hugo. – la mirada amenazadora que le envió Rose a su hermano, lo sorprendió. Era como una leona defendiéndolo de todos. – No le hagas caso, Scorpius. Hugo es algo bruto y podría lastimarte.

− Te recuerdo que cuando íbamos en Hogwarts, era un muy buen guardián y golpeador. Que haya jugado de buscador era porque simplemente soy demasiado bueno en eso. – Rose enrolo los ojos y sonrió con los mismos. Scorpius era un egocéntrico. – Venga, juguemos.

− No, porque vamos a comer. – les recordó la chica. – Después mostraran su faceta de machos recios, pero ahora disfrutemos de un momento familiar. – con un gesto de cabeza, les indicó que caminaran. Casi como perritos falderos, ambos la siguieron.

− Mi amor, tengo ganas de comer rábanos. – Nott miró a la pelinaranja confundido.

− Nunca te han gustado. – Lucy se alzó de hombros.

Tampoco comprendía que pasaba.

**O.O**

Zabinni movía las piernas sin parar, siguiendo un ritmo inexistente y con las manos sudorosas. A su lado, Dominique lo miraba confundida y algo molesta; era como si no estuviera ahí, porque el moreno en ningún momento la había mirado. Se sentía desolada por la indiferencia de su novio y padre de su bebé.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – el moreno volteó la cabeza y la miró sin comprender. Estaba viajando de Marte a Saturno.

− No… nada – tartamudeo, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. – Me cayó algo pesado la torta. Es todo.

− Habla, Zab. Te conozco. – le recordó.

− Mi amor, de verdad que no ocurre nada. – Dom alzó una ceja. – Ok, si pasa algo, pero no es grave.

− Dudo que no sea grave, tomando en cuenta tu nerviosismo. ¿Hiciste algo? – Zab negó de inmediato. – Entonces dime.

− Dom, no es el momento. Cuando vayamos camino a tu casa, te contaré. – La rubia se cruzó de brazo, dejándolos reposar sobre su panza notoria.

Fleur los vio desde una esquina y fue a sentarse con ellos.

− Les traje pastelitos. – Zab lo tomo con la mirada ida y lo dejo reposar sobre su mano. – ¿Le ocurre algo? – le susurró a su hija, para no hacerse oír, aunque si hablaba fuerte, Zabinni igual no lo hubiese notado.

− No lo sé. Lleva distraído desde que me fue a buscar a casa. – lo miró juguetear con el pastel. – Parece como si estuviera en estado de shock. – ambas rubias se miraron asustadas. Quizás Zab estaba embrujado… a lo mejor su ex novia tenía algo que ver. –Zab, vamos a un cuarto de arriba. Tengo que revisarte.

− Dom, no te preocupes. No es nada. – la rubia no lo escuchó y levantándose del sofá, lo jaló del brazo. – Sólo te sigo porque estás embarazada y no quiero alterarte. – Dominique volvió a ignorarlo y haciéndole un gesto a su prima, pidiéndole el cuarto, subió a la ex habitación de Rose. – Ok, ¿qué hago?

− Acuéstate en la cama. – Zab movió las cejas sugerentemente. – Ahora bromeas, pero hace cinco segundos estabas tan distraído, que podía llegar Voldemort y tú ni te inmutabas. – el moreno rió, y aceptando, se dejo caer sobre la cama.

− Ven a acostarte conmigo. – estiró los brazos, pero Dominique iba a comenzar el chequeo. − ¿Qué harás?

− Revisarte. – Zabinni se sentó en la cama. – Acuéstate, por Merlín. – le dijo exasperada.

− No quiero hacerlo teniendo a toda tu familia abajo. – la rubia lo miro de hito a hito y meneando la cabeza, lo hizo acostarse otra vez. – Dom…

− Cállate. – sacando su varita, lanzó unos hechizos, que comenzaron a mostrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Zabinni estaba más sano que una lechuga. –Pensé que la bruja de tu ex te había hechizado.

− ¿Tanya? No la veo desde que terminamos. – confidencio. Dom soltó el aire contenido. La idea de que Zab estuviese embrujado por esa mujer o que se hubiesen encontrado, le revolvía el estomago. – Mi amor, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, por eso estoy distraído, pero de verdad no es nada grave.

− Cuéntame – le volvió a pedir, sentándose a su lado. – Soy tu novia.

− Porque me obligaste a pedirte noviazgo. – le recordó el moreno, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la rubia. – Pero así me encantas. – la abrazó con fuerza y dejo la cabeza de la chica apoyada en su pecho. Dom suspiró, escuchando con fiereza los latidos del corazón del moreno. – Te iba pedir que te fueras a vivir conmigo.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó levantando la cabeza. − ¿De verdad?

− Sí, y me daba miedo, porque si me dices que no, me derrumbaré, pero seguiré luchando. – le tomó las manos. –Quiero que cuando llegue nuestro hijo o hija, tenga un hogar constituido, como tú lo tuviste y como yo lo tuve. Quiero que se sienta orgulloso de nosotros, que a pesar de no ser tan adultos, aceptamos su llegada y lo quisimos desde un principio. Quiero levantarme todos los días mirando tu carita y escuchando tu respiración, abrazarte y darte calor. Quiero que nuestros inviernos sean calentitos y nuestros veranos muy fogosos. – la rubia se sonrojo. Zab tenía un apetito sexual muy alto y gracias a Merlín, ella lograba llenárselo. – Te amo, Dominique, como nunca he amado nada en mi vida. Nuestro hijo es lo más importante que tendremos y quiero cuidarlos desde un principio.

− Mi amor, nosotros también te amamos. – susurró con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas. – Claro que me iré a vivir contigo.

− ¿De verdad? – Zab sintió como un peso muy grande desaparecía de sus hombros. Dominique asintió. – Te amo tanto.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y promesas. Lleno de sueños por cumplir, pero que lograrían, porque los dos no se permitirían perder otra vez.

**O.O**

−Así que ésta era tu sorpresa. Te lo tenías bien guardadito. – Scorpius se alzó de hombros. Si Rose se lo pedía, él se lo daba. Por eso mismo, se encontraban ahí, en la ciudad de la luz y uno de los destinos que la pelirroja quería conocer con desesperación: Paris. − ¿Cómo lo haces?

− Bueno, sé que no te gusta, pero el dinero a veces simplifica las cosas. – Rose bufó, pero bromeando. − ¿No te referías a eso?

− No, me refería a como lo haces para ser cada vez más perfecto. – el rubio le sonrió de medio lado, volviéndola loca. – No me interesa que tengas dinero.

− Eso lo tengo claro. – Scorpius recordó como un bonito collar de diamantes reposaba guardado en su buro, porque la pelirroja le había dado una charla maravillosa sobre el tráfico ilegal que había de dicha piedra, y de lo terrible que era sacarlo. Diamantes de sangre. – Por lo mismo prefiero regalarte recuerdos, más que objetos.

− ¿Recuerdos? ¿Quieres que terminemos? – El rubio la jaló de su mano y la apretó contra él, admirando como la torre Eiffel brillaba con luz propia. A pesar de que todavía se encontraban en verano, el viento frío del otoño se hacía presente. Más aun cuando era por la tarde noche. – Respóndeme.

− ¿Crees que quiero terminar? – la pelirroja se encogió contra su cuerpo. La idea de separarse con el rubio se le hacía demasiado dolorosa como para ser plausible. Lucharía por él con uñas y dientes. – Mírame.

− No, porque si terminas conmigo me pondré a llorar y no quiero que me veas humillada. – el rubio la tomó de las mejillas y miró esos ojos azules grandes y expresivos. Los ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches y cuando despertaba, los recibían con un amor infinito.

− Te amo, Rose. – murmuró, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose. Era tan real y único lo que sentía, que sabía que era amor. Un amor desesperado y lleno de aristas, pero constante e insoldable. – Te amo tanto que estar separado de ti es un suplicio. − Rose mordió su labio intentando contener los sollozos, pero no pudo. Sus lágrimas cayeron con fiereza por sus mejillas, asustando a Scorpius. − ¿Dije algo malo? Si quieres me retracto…

− Yo también te amo. – dijo entre gemidos de felicidad. Scorpius sintió su pecho calentarse como brasero y llenarse de mariposas que revoloteaban sin cesar. Era una sensación de plenitud, satisfacción y rebosantes emociones. – De verdad no lo creo… − Scorpius le secó las lagrimas y beso sus labios con ternura, sin ninguna intención, solo rozándola para terminar apretando sus bocas.

− Créelo, Colorada. – obligó el rubio. – Te metiste en mí como un bichito hermoso y ahora no te puedo sacar, así que tendrás que aguantarme por mucho tiempo. – la pelirroja se apretó contra él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio y abrazándolo con fuerza.

− Te puedo aguantar toda la vida. – Scorpius dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

Él también podía aguantarla toda la vida. Todas las vidas si quería, pero era imposible. En su mente las cosas se movían de otra forma y para dolor de la pelirroja, era difícil cambiarlo. Aunque no se lo diría. Guardaría silencio hasta no poder más con su propia consciencia.

− Me siento más liviano luego de confesarlo. – la pelirroja soltó una carcajada contra su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. – Mi hermosa Colorada.

− Mi rubio tentación. – le respondió ella, dejándose acariciar. – Vamos al hotel.

− Pero no hemos comido, Colorada. – Rose se separó de él y lo tomo de la mano, comenzando a caminar. – Rose.

− Quiero hacerte el amor hasta decir basta. Podemos pedir algo para comer cuando estemos allá. – el rubio sorprendido, se dejo llevar feliz. La cama era uno de los elementos favoritos de su relaciones y hacer el amor con la persona que se amaba, no se asemejaba a ninguna de las experiencias anteriormente vividas.

Luego de correr por las calles parisinas, al no encontrar ningún auto que los llevara, subieron al tercer piso del hotel – un hotel muy normal, porque Rose se había negado a quedarse en uno de cinco estrellas −.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del lugar, la abrieron con presura y dentro, se lanzaron el uno sobre otro, sin permitirse respirar. Scorpius era feliz cuando Rose lo tocaba y ella amaba su gesto serio de concentración para hacerla llegar a las más altas cimas de placer. Scorpius era dueño de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Solo él sabía cómo tocarlo y llevarla a un límite inigualable.

A trompicones llegar a la cama, dejándose caer. Scorpius besaba a Rose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, acariciando con su lengua la boca satinada, húmeda y caliente de la chica que amaba, recorriendo con sus manos el contorno sinuoso y lleno de curvas hechas para él. Su boca no quería alejarse de la boca de la pelirroja, pero otras partes del cuerpo de Rose pedían atención. Le sacó el chaleco por la cabeza y él se despojo de su chaqueta, dejándose ver con su camisa, que lo hacía parecer un chico de 22 años, no como el empresario rebosante de dinero.

Rose acarició los brazos descubiertos del rubio y llevo sus labios al cuello de Scorpius. Era innegable el amor que mostraban en ese acto tan antiguo y necesario. Rose nunca esperó sentir algo tan grande e inconmensurable como lo sentía estando al lado de Scorpius, compartiendo su vida, su tiempo, sus momentos de forma única. La pelirroja esperaba enamorarse en su vida, pero perder hasta la noción del tiempo por estar con alguien, era algo perfecto. Scorpius la sacaba de sus esquemas y de sus ideales, la hacía sentir la traidora más feliz del universo. La vida de ella, solo se conjugaba con la vida de él y lucharía por siempre para que no le arrebataran su relación.

Con dificultad, Scorpius logró sacarle los leggins a la pelirroja y recorrió con sus manos tibias las piernas suaves, de muslos soberbios y hermosos. La piel lechosa de Rose gritaba mudamente atención. Quería recorrerla por entero y llenarla de su cuerpo, de su olor y de esa necesidad imperante de demostrarle con actos cuanto la quería.

− Tus pantalones me raspan las piernas, Scorp. – murmuró la pelirroja, besándole el hombro y soltando leves gemidos.

− Espérame.

Fieramente, Rose le desabotono y bajo el cierre del jeans, arrebatándole el aliento. A patadas se lo saco y apretó su centro junto con el de él, envolviendo sus piernas en las caderas estrechas del rubio, rozando con descaro su excitación.

El rubio soltó jadeos entrecortados y se dejo guiar por el olor delicioso que exudaba el cuello de la pelirroja. Tomando bocanadas de aire, se alejo levemente para sacarle la remera y dejarla solo en ropa interior. Rose apuro el proceso y tomando la camisa desde el centro, jaló con fuerza, sacándole los botones y sorprendiendo a Scorpius, que risueño, se encontraba sobre ella e intentaba dominar sus ansias de comerse a esa belleza que lo estaba trastocando con sus gestos. Rose le sonrió sonrojada y de medio lado. Una cara que se le quedaría grabada por siempre. Ojos soñadores, llenos de ilusiones y una boca roja por sus besos. Era la mujer que enloquecía solo por él y viceversa.

− Quiero llevar el control. – Scorpius frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que se vio siendo volteado. Rose se sentó sobre sus caderas y las movió insinuantemente. El rubio sintió que estaba al límite con su excitación. – Desde acá arriba te ves tan lindo. – la pelirroja paso sus palmas por el abdomen plano y levemente tonificado del rubio. Scorp posó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y le sonrió con los ojos, dejándose acariciar. – Eres tan malditamente perfecto.

− ¿Me consideras perfecto? – la pelirroja acercó su boca al pecho del rubio y se apoyo en los costados del rubio para sostenerse.

− Físicamente sí. – murmuró, besando la clavícula del rubio y tocando los brazos firmes que todavía seguían bajo su cabeza. – Podrías ser modelo.

− ¿Cómo tu amigo? – preguntó con cizaña. Rose se levantó para mirarlo y enrolo sus ojos.

− Jimmy dejó de ser modelo hace mucho tiempo. – Scorpius se sentó sobre la cama y la abrazo por la cintura, dándole un beso de infarto. Al soltarla, se fijo en sus ojos azules, brillosos como luceros.

− No quiero hablar del modelo de calzoncillos y menos en la cama. – Rose asintió ida. Estaba atontada por el beso.

− Como tú digas.

Con soltura, lo empujo por los hombros y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos suaves. Scorpius acaricio los muslos, subiendo por las caderas y apretando sus nalgas, para rozar con violencia su miembro. Rose jadeo con el toque descarado, pero se dejo llevar. Remojando su dedo en la boca del rubio, hizo una línea que atravesó desde el mentón, pasando por el esternón, llegando al ombligo.

Enarco sus cejas.

− ¿Qué harás? – la pelirroja le mostró todos los dientes y siguió bajando la mano, envolviendo su parte más intima, sacándole suspiros. Rose se levantó de su improvisado asiento y con la mano libre, bajo su bóxer, liberándolo por completo. Aun estando en ese momento y luego de conocer cada parte del rubio como si se tratase de sí misma, se sorprendía al verlo. Era tan magnífico y único.

− Robarte el aliento. – siseo, pasando sus besos por todo el cuerpo y posando dos besos en cada uno de los oblicuos.

Tomando aire para infundirse valor, bajo la cara y tomo con su boca el miembro caldeado y palpitante del rubio. Scorpius tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire en una bocanada desesperada, vaciando sus pulmones para volver a jadear con fuerza, intentando controlarse. Rose estaba haciendo maravillas con su boca.

Scorpius había practicado muchas cosas en su vida y en el ámbito sexual era casi un erudito. El sexo oral para él era algo tan natural, que se daba constantemente entre parejas o relaciones ligeras, aunque en estas últimas sentía mayor recelo, sin embargo, con Rose, nunca había intentado llegar a ese punto. Sabía que si algún día se daba la situación, sería meramente porque ella lo quería, no porque él se lo pidiera. No quería forzarla a hacer nada que no le gustara y la idea de que lentamente conociera su sexualidad, le embargaba más que las resonantes ganas de sentir placer. Rose no era arcilla entre sus dedos, más bien él era el maleable. Él permitiría todo lo que ella le pidiera, así fuese perder un poco de su carácter mandón por complacerla.

− Rose, bonita, por favor para. – le pidió entre dientes, apretando las sabanas a su lado, envolviéndolas en sus puños.

La pelirroja esbozo un leve atisbo de detenerse, pero la "tortura" prosiguió con su mirada de maldad dirigida a él. Scorpius pensó que si llegaba a morir en ese momento, sería la muerte más deliciosa de la historia, pero como no tenía ganas de partir y necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de su chica entre sus brazos, se levantó con decisión y la tomo por los hombros, separándola de su miembro. Rose rió al ver su cara descompuesta por el placer contenido.

− Estaba feliz… − reclamó haciendo puchero. − ¿Por qué me sacaste?

− Porque no quiero acabar en otro lugar que no sea dentro de tu cuerpo, Rose Weasley. – tomándola por la cintura, invirtió los papeles y se posiciono entre sus piernas, restregando con soltura su excitación en el centro húmedo y anhelante de la chica. – Colorada, abre los ojos. – La pelirroja asintió, forzándose a mantenerse atenta. Era tal el nivel de desfogue que necesitaba, que le era imposible no querer cerrarlos. – Quiero que sepas que soy yo, el hombre que te ama, que está contigo.

− Lo sé, Scorpius. Lo sé. – murmuró con desesperación. – Te necesito. – pidió, rozando con sus labios, los labios del rubio. – Vamos.

Scorpius sin detenerse más, se adentró en el cuerpo de la chica con sabía maestría y precisión, sacándole el aire y haciéndole rozar el cielo con la punta de su nariz. El rubio sintió un calor abrasador envolviéndole su zona más sensible y permitiéndole con su suavidad, llegar aun más al fondo. Rose apretó los labios, pero no cerró los ojos, mirándolo en todo momento y mostrando su pupila nublada por el placer. Scorpius al verla así, sabía que nunca nadie se le compararía. Ninguna experiencia se le asemejaba a la inocencia, poder, soberbia y majestuosidad que mostraba la pelirroja a la hora de amar. Era tan libre y no perdía su autenticidad, manteniendo esa postura original que había logrado cautivarlo.

− Scorpius, más fuerte. – siseo en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y moviendo con exagerada desesperación sus caderas, enfrentado cada uno de los embates con un fuerte choque de pelvis. Rose no se quedaba atrás, ella luchaba a la par junto con él. En el sexo daba de la misma forma que pedía. Era apasionada.

El rubio aceleró las penetraciones, casi saliéndose por completo, para luego volver a entrar, llegando muy profundo. Rose se arqueo sobre la cama y apretó con sus manos las sábanas blancas, del mismo modo que lo había hecho él mientras le daba placer con su boca. El roce le hacía sentir cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Dos embestidas más tarde y rozando sus narices, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, dejándose llevar por las olas del placer. Estaba en completa sintonía, sintiéndose en cada parte de sus cuerpos y amándose como lo venía haciendo la humanidad desde que tenía memoria.

Scorpius se dejo caer sobre su pecho, sudoroso y con respiración errática. Rose envolvió una de sus manos en el cabello rubio y sedoso, aunque húmedo por la reciente actividad. El orgasmo como siempre, se había superado.

− Podría estar haciéndote el amor todo el día. – murmuro el rubio, levantando la cabeza y mirándola desde su pecho. El ex Slytherin, volteo los ojos y con picardía, mordió su labio a contemplar esos pezones rosados y erectos, muy cerca de su boca. – Me encantas.

− El sexo es maravilloso contigo. – Scorpius se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué se refería?

− ¿Has probado con otro? – Rose abrió los ojos con culpabilidad. Siempre abría la bocota para cagarla. – Rose, ¿te acostaste con otro? – el rubio se quiso levantar y con brusquedad, se salió del cuerpo de Rose, aunque le provoco más placer que incomodidad. – Maldita sea, Rose. Si me dices que sí, perderé la cabeza.

− ¿Te puedes calmar? – la pelirroja lo jalo por el cuello y se apretó contra él, dejándole sentir cada una de sus curvas. – Sólo he estado contigo en toda mi vida. Incluso eres la persona que me ha arrebatado casi todas mis "primeras veces".

− ¿Casi todas? – pregunto alzando una ceja y todavía contrariado. No entendía muy bien por qué le ardía el pecho al imaginarse a Rose con otro hombre. Tenía que aprender a aceptarlo. Cuando terminaran, ella buscaría a otro y él… él tendría que hacer lo mismo, aunque no quisiera.

− Mi primera palabra no fue "Scorpius" – el rubio asintió con suspicacia. No quería averiguar más. – Arruinaste el momento post coito.

− Suena tan feo la palabra "coito" – rezongó Scorpius haciendo reír a Rose. − ¿Dónde quieres ir?

− Mmm… ¿ahora? Pues me gustaría ir a Escocia, Italia, Latinoamérica y Oceanía.

− ¿Te das cuenta que dijiste dos países y dos continentes? – Rose negó con la cabeza.

− Latinoamérica no es un continente. – el rubio desechó la conversación. Más o menos sabía en lo que terminaría: Rose buscando con desesperación un Atlas Universal para demostrar que su punto era el correcto. − ¿Sabías qué…? – Scorpius no la dejo continuar, porque acalló su voz con dominante beso.

− Iremos a comer algo y luego volveremos. – ordenó el rubio, levantándose de la cama y caminando con naturalidad al baño. Rose, a pesar de conocerlo por completo, todavía se sentía avergonzada estando a su lado. El cuerpo del rubio era espectacularmente perfecto, con músculos remarcados y un vientre fuerte, brazos fuertes, piernas fuertes, pecho fuerte… en cambio ella, seguía teniendo un pequeño trozo de carne en su vientre, que salía siempre que se sentaba, avergonzándola. Sin contar que sus piernas eran gordas y sus pechos eran tan grandes que pronto se verían caídos. − ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Rose levantó el rostro y lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño. − ¿Qué ocurrió?

− Nada. – mintió. – Ve a bañarte.

Scorpius caminó donde ella y tomándola de una mano, la saco de entre las tapas y la acercó al espejo que había dentro del baño, parándose detrás de ella.

− ¿Qué ves? – la pelirroja estaba sonrojadísima. Solo se veía a ella, sin nada de ropa y a Scorpius, con su estatura superior y un oblicuo remarcado saliendo por un costado. – Dime qué ves.

− A ti y a mí. – murmuró.

− Trata de profundizar. – la pelirroja mordió su labio. – Vamos, tú puedes.

− Veo a una chica normal, tirando a gordita con un espectacular hombre de cuerpo esplendoroso. – El rubio poso sus manos sobre el vientre de Rose.

− Si lo único que ves es algo físico, me tendré que sentir ofendido, pero sé que me amas por otras cosas y eso me tranquiliza. Sin embargo, aclararemos este punto de la complexión física. – apretó sus manos. − ¿Ves esto? – la pelirroja asintió, con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. Scorpius estaba tocando ese trozo de piel que tanto la estorbaba desde que era niña. – Esto eres tú, puede estar o no estar y para mi seguirás siendo la mujer más hermosa que pisa esta tierra. – Tomo sus caderas. – Estas son las caderas más tentadoras y bonitas que he visto. Además, al ser como son, hacen ver tu cintura muy diminuta, que casi abarco con una mano. Tus pechos son la maravilla hecha tangible. De solo saber que soy el único que los conoce, me pongo muy feliz, porque cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ellos. – Rose rió detrás de sus lágrimas, conmoviendo a Scorpius. – Tus piernas son lo suficientemente fuertes y suaves para enloquecerme. – la volteó hacia su cuerpo. – Puede que haya dicho solo cosas que a mí me gustan, pero Rose, eres tan perfecta, que para mí es imposible encontrarle un error al cuerpo que tanto te atormenta. La chica que amo se siente menos que yo por cómo me veo ¿o acaso me equivoco?

− Es que no entiendes. – susurro, secándose las lagrimas con brusquedad. – Toda la vida me he sentido el patito feo y cuando íbamos en Hogwarts, siempre te vi paseando con chicas hermosas y delgadas. Quería ser como ellas para llamar tu atención, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que eso no era lo importante.

− ¿Entonces, Rose? ¿Por qué sufres por esto? – la tomo por las mejillas y acercó su boca a la de ella.

− Porque… porque quiero estar a tu altura. – Por fin soltaba su verdad. – Toda la odiosidad que sentía, partía en el hecho de que me sentía poca cosa como para llamar tu atención por mi "belleza" – hizo las comillas en el aire. Scorpius frunció el ceño. – Necesitaba una forma de demostrarte que existía y que podía, no sé, gustarte.

− Me has gustado desde siempre, Rose. – Scorpius se paso la mano por el cabello. – Si hubieses sido como esas chicas, no te hubiese visto.

− No quiero seguir hablando de esto. – intento soltarse, pero Scorpius la tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura. – Por favor.

− Una última cosa. – la abrazo con fuerza. – Nunca dudes de tu belleza, Rose. Eres tan hermosa que cortas el aliento. Y la verdad, siendo muy sincero, me gustaría que nadie lo viera, porque el solo hecho de saber que otro ve lo que yo veo, me desespera. – Era un canalla tamaño mayúsculo, pero al menos iba a ser sincero en eso. Rose era suya. – Para mí, eres perfecta.

− ¿No te gustará nunca más una modelo o presentadora de tevé? – Scorpius sonrió contra el pelo de Rose y la apretó aun más fuerte.

− Sólo salí dos veces con la presentadora de tevé y después cada uno siguió por su lado. – Rose le pellizco un brazo. – Estoy siendo sincero, Colorada.

− ¿Por qué terminaron? – Scorpius comenzó a repartir besos en todos los lugares que encontraba, bajando por la mejilla de la pelirroja, hasta llegar al cuello y la unión de este mismo con el hombro.

− Porque era un poco extraña. – Rose se separó para mirarlo. – No quieres saber.

− Si quiero saber. – Scorpius bufó. Rose le gustaba por entero, pero tenía un leve conflicto con esa parte inquisidora que buscaba respuestas todo el tiempo. – Dime.

− Hay muchos fetiches en este mundo y a ella le gustaban fetiches un poco violentos y asquerosos. – Rose abrió la boca, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. – Estuvimos una vez juntos y me pidió cosas que no pensaba, ni pienso hacerle a ninguna persona, así que todo termino antes de tiempo y seguí sin mirar atrás.

− ¿Han sido muchas chicas? – Scorpius quería evitar el tema, pero no se negaría a contestar. − ¿Cuántas?

− No llevo un número, Rose. Sería extraño.

− Entonces ya perdiste la cuenta. – El rubio se encogió de hombros. – Wow.

− El pasado está donde debe estar. Mi presente eres tú. – le dio un leve toquecito a su nariz. – Te amo, Rose. Nunca lo olvides.

− Nunca. – prometió, dándole un beso arrebatador.

La tarde llegó, y junto con ella, la exploración que se darían dentro del baño.

El amor los traía locos.

**O.O**

− Así que a Paris ¿eh? – Lucy se sentó a un lado de su prima. Lily en frente, Dom al lado de ella y muchos garzones corriendo para atenderlas. – Veo que también te conocen en este lugar.

− Regularmente venimos con Scorpius a comer. – les dijo Rose, mirándolas a todas con simpleza. – Y sí, fuimos a París.

− ¿Te invitó? – preguntó Dom, comiendo un pedazo de carne.

− Fue una sorpresa. Me hizo subirme al avión y luego me vi allí. – Rose se sonrojó. – Debo decir que lo pase muy bien.

− ¿Lo hicieron muchas veces? – preguntó Lily, saboreando su comida.

− Scorpius es insaciable. – Las risotadas fueron generalizadas, más aun al ver el sonrojo de su prima y como intentaba esconderse. − ¡Paren!

− Signorina, ¿necesita algo? – Carlo Ángelo se acercó a la mesa del cuarteto de chicas. Rose negó y dándole una sonrisa, el hombre se fue.

− Oh, por Merlín. De verdad que te conocen en todos lados. – le dijo Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Scorpius te trata bien.

− Mejor que bien, diría yo. Según mi amorcito, Scorpius apenas si puede vivir sin su Colorada. – Lucy abrazo un brazo de su prima. – Se nota tanto que la quiere.

− Zab me contó, que el otro día salieron a almorzar en el trabajo y que Scorpius no paro de enviarte mensajes y llamarte por celular ¿es verdad? – Rose no tuvo más que asentir. Luego de eso, el rubio le había dicho que lo molestaron demasiado y Albus se estaba dando un festín a costillas de él. La gracia de la amistad. − ¿Cuándo te pidió noviazgo?

− ¿Noviazgo? Scorpius y yo no somos novios. –y la realidad le cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza. Scorpius nunca había manifestado alguna intención de querer formalizar su relación. Es más, le había dicho que la amaba, pero en ningún momento se refiero a un posible escenario donde ellos fueran pareja. Abrió los ojos como platos, igual que sus primas. – Creo que…

− Espera, no pienses cosas que a lo mejor no tienen relevancia. Quizás no han hablado de esto porque no es un tema que les interese todavía. – intento tranquilizar Lucy. – Piensa que tú también recién te acabas de percatar de ese detalle.

− A lo mejor Scorpius no piensa en mí como una mujer para tener de novia. – confidenció otra vez con sus inseguridades a flor de piel. – Quizás soy poca cosa para él…

− Oh, por Merlín, ¿te estás oyendo? –preguntó Lily. − ¿Escuchas lo que te decimos? Scorpius está enamorado de pies a cabeza y dudo que deje de estarlo. Lorcan… − carraspeo. Decir el nombre del que era su ex novio y actual amante, era incomodo. – Lorcan dijo que nunca lo había visto igual. Tan solicito, controlador y demandante. Te busca en todo momento, Rose. Te mira y te mima como si fueses una muñeca. Su muñeca.

− Pero… − Fue interrumpida por la llegada de la tercera muestra. Dos meseros se esmeraron por dejar los deliciosos platillos, humeantes y posiblemente sabrosos, frente a ellas. – Estoy confundida.

− Rose, basta. Deja de cuestionar todo. – pidió Lucy, metiendo una gran cantidad de comida en su boca. – Scorpius te ama y se le nota. No sigas pensando idioteces.

− Apoyo la moción con toda violencia. – secundo Lily. –Aunque, deberías tragar lo que tienes en la boca para hablar. – sugirió con delicadeza a la pelinaranja, que se encontraba atragantada con un pedazo de carne. – En fin, Disfrutemos de este momento juntas; recuerden que sus parejas les quitan mucho tiempo y ya no nos juntamos tanto como antes.

− Ahora reclamas, pero te recuerdo que hace algún tiempo atrás, tú tampoco aparecías. – Lily se sonrojo. − ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lorcan?

− De mal en peor. –soltó un bufido y apago su mirada. – Hace unos días me encontré con Roxanne y conversamos de la vida y eso. – su voz tembló. – Me contó algo que me tiene muy apenada.

− Habla, Lily. – pidió Dominique, impaciente.

− Lorcan estaría conociendo a otra chica y saldrían juntos. – el silencio las embargó. – La relación que llevamos ahora es de sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso, pero en cierta medida, mi corazón espera que en algún momento las cosas se encausen y volvamos a estar como pareja. Sin embargo, veo que está difícil la situación. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Lorcan ya me superó.

− ¿Por qué terminaron? Quiero una respuesta entendible. – los ojos insiquisidores de Rose, le provocaron unas ansias locas de ponerse a llorar y liberar ese tumulto de sensaciones que llevaba guardando desde aquél día que había visto a su prima. Sin embargo, no quiso quedar hecha un mar de lágrimas y tragando hondo, habló:

− Lorcan consume mucha marihuana y lo hacía dentro de la casa que compartíamos. Quise ponerle un freno a eso y me aleje. Él se lo tomo con el término de nuestra relación y se empecinó aun más en drogarse. No sé si estará teniendo algún tipo de problema, pero me preocupa… no sé si hablarlo con Lys.

− Lys también consume, pero mesuradamente. – aporto Dominique. − ¿Lo amas?

− Sí y mucho. – confesó. – El amor no se acaba en un par de semanas.− carraspeo − Estuvimos juntos hace cinco días atrás.

− ¿Te estás cuidando? – Lily asintió a la pregunta de Rose. – Cariño, las cosas a veces no son lo que queremos, pero ten la certeza que estás haciendo lo que crees correcto. Ahora, que andes solventando tus pasiones junto con él, solo los rebaja, porque ustedes no son simples recipientes donde se pueden desahogar y luego olvidarse. Tuvieron una relación importante; vivieron juntos. Eso no se olvida.

− Pero parece que él si lo olvido. – murmuró desganada. – He perdido muchas cosas con mi afán de control.

− Para ahí mismo, mujer tonta. – las miradas se dirigieron hacía la recién llegada. Morena, guapa y perfecta. Roxanne se dejo caer en la silla libre y con un suspiro, volvió a hablar. – Si Lorcan no supo valorarte, ni respeto su relación, no vale la pena. – Lily mordió su labio con fuerza. Rose le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa, y sumergió sus ojos con los de su prima. – Nos tienes a nosotras. Siempre.

−Necesitamos despejarnos. – sugirió Dominique. – Podríamos ir a tomar algo… o sea ustedes a beber y yo a tomar jugo de piña. – hizo un puchero. – Amo a mi bebé, pero siento que coarto sus salidas.

− Parece que vengo de una familia donde las mujeres son unas tontas. – dijo Lucy, de forma retorica. – En fin, iremos de fiesta, llamaremos a Victorie, Molly y el resto de la prole femenina. No me interesa quedarme lamentando por hombres.

− Lo dices porque tienes un papucho esperándote en casa. – Lucy asintió, bebiendo lo último que le quedaba en su vaso.

− Sí, por lo mismo, creo que es tiempo de que me eche un ratito de menos. – Se levantó. – Las quiero a las nueve de la noche en mi departamento, listas para ir a disfrutar de un agradable momento.

− Pero yo no puedo. Estoy embarazada. – miró a sus primas con aflicción. – Por esta vez, creo que me abstendré a ir. Necesito descansar y el bebé me lo exige.

− Cuando lo tengas, esperaremos un par de meses y te regalaré la mejor fiesta de tu vida. – Lucy le cerró un ojo. – Nos vemos, guapas.

Tirando besos al aire y dejando un halo de perfume tras ella, se largo.

− Creo que será mejor que me dedique a comer y a preparar el informe de este lugar. – miro a su alrededor, fijándose en los comensales y en la flota de trabajadores. – A pesar de ser lujoso, es bastante acogedor. – sugirió Lily. Rose y Roxanne asintieron.

− Son unos divinos. El maître me adora y siempre me da más comida que al resto. – Lo vio pasar a su lado y le regaló una sonrisa. – Dale cinco estrellas. Todos tienen que venir a conocer este lugar.

− Pero es carísimo. – reclamó Roxanne. – Creo que te están cambiando.

Rose guardo silencio.

− No, Roxy. Rose sigue siendo la misma loca que es capaz de meterle una patada en el culo a Malfoy, si pasa por sobre otra persona, anteponiendo sus deseos de poder. – La hija mayor de Ron y Hermione, le tomo la mano a su prima Lily. – Cariño, las cosas no han cambiado. Simplemente estás en una relación donde la otra persona, tiene mejores ingresos. Es todo.

− Ya no lucho contra mis convicciones. Están separadas de mi relación con Scorpius. – murmuró. – Sigo pensando que es un imbécil por llevar a cabo ese proyecto, pero también lo amo y mezclar lo que sentimos, con lo que defendemos, terminará alejándonos.

− ¿Lo amas? – Rose se mordió el labio y sintió los colores subir por sus mejillas. – Oh, por Merlín.

− Dom, no seas molesta. – defendió Lily. – Me alegro por ti. Se nota que eres correspondida.

− Tú también lo eres, bonita. – Lily asintió con un deje de cansancio. – En fin, dejemos de hablar de hombres y sigamos probando estás maravillas… − la voz de Rose fue apagada, porque su celular comenzó a sonar de forma estridente. – Espérenme un segundo.

− Ya imagino quien debe ser. – la voz burlo de Dom, se vio opacada por la gruesa y cálida que resonaba en su oído.

− ¿Colorada? – murmuró, arrastrando las palabras y usando ese tono que la volvía loca. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Bien ¿y tú? – se sonrojo al sentirse observada por sus primas. − ¿Dónde estás?

− Aprovechando la tarde junto a Zab, Nott y los dos Al – Rose sonrió como estúpida. − ¿Sigues con tus primas?

− Sí, estamos acompañando a Lily. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el exterior del restaurant. – Vinimos al Donatello's.

− Y te han atendido bien ¿verdad? – Rose hizo un sonido con la boca, de forma afirmativa. − ¿Cuándo llegaras?

− Hoy no llegaré. – respondió. Desde el otro lado, Scorpius frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era eso de que no llegaba? – Iré de fiesta con las chicas.

− ¿Irte de fiesta? ¿Hoy? – Intentando ser racional, trato de restarle importancia. – Disfruta mucho.

− Eso haré. Pasaremos a buscar a Vic y Molly. – Scorpius apretó sus sienes con la mano libre. Sabía de sobra, que teniendo Molly dentro del grupo, era muy probable que la cosa se distorsionara. Siempre que se encontraban las hijas de Percy, era una fiesta alocada. − Así que eso. Me quedaré en mi departamento.

− ¿Por qué? − ¿Llevaría a alguien?

− Para no molestarte. Dudo que llegue temprano. – respondió con un tono de obviedad y risueña. – Nos vemos mañana por la noche, si quieres.

− Rose, te quiero en departamento ésta noche. Da lo mismo a la hora que llegues, simplemente aparécete ahí. – la pelirroja sintió como una lava ardiendo subía por su garganta. Odiaba cuando Scorpius la mandaba, intentando parecer su padre o dueño. − ¿Qué pasa?

− No iré a dormir contigo, ya te lo dije. – Scorpius moría por preguntarle cual era la necesidad de no llegar a estar con él. – Cortaré.

− Escúchame. Si quieres te voy a dejar y después te paso a buscar… − su voz se vio interrumpida por el sonido característico de una llamada cortada.

− Chicas, hoy me desató. – dijo Rose llegando a la mesa.

− Sí, claro. – molestó Roxanne.

Eso, estaba por verse.

**O.O**

Scorpius caminaba de un lugar a otro sin detenerse, pareciendo un energúmeno. Albus, Lorcan y Zab lo molestaban por su reciente necesidad de no dejar en paz a su chica, pero él no oía. La idea de dejar a Rose salir sola, le molestaba y mucho.

No era de los típicos hombres celosos, que esperaba todo el tiempo tener a su chica al lado, sin que pudieses salir y no hacer nada, pero el hecho de que le recalcara que no iría a dormir con él, lo desesperaba. Una alarma de peligro inminente giraba sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a hacerle elucubrar muchas posibles situaciones donde Rose se viese involucrada con otros tipos, listos para enseñarle cosas que solo él podía enseñarles.

Se paso las manos por el pelo. Estaba ardiendo en celos y sabía que no era sano. No quería desconfiar de Rose, sabía que no tenía razones, pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y lo estaba sometiendo a una tortura psicológica, digna de un sádico.

− ¿Puedes detenerte? – pidió Nott, comenzando a preocuparse. – Deja de comerte la cabeza.

− Opino parecido. – secundo Albus, tomando en brazos a su pequeño y sentándolo sobre una silla para darle fruta picada. – Deberías confiar en Rose.

− Y claro que lo hago, pero me carcome el hecho de que no vuelva a dormir. – se dejo caer a un lado de Zab, que lo miraba divertido. – Deja de poner esa cara de bobo. Si Dom no estuviese embarazada, también estaría incluida.

− Sí, pero con la diferencia que yo me lo tomaría bien. – respondió el moreno. – Rose tiene todo el derecho de salir donde quiera, con quien quiera y hacer lo que quiera. Al final, Scorpius, no son novios.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó molesto. – Quizás no le haya pedido noviazgo, pero estamos juntos. Somos una pareja.

− Igualmente, aunque fuesen novios, no tienes derecho a reclamarle si quiere salir con sus primas, amigos o amigos. – contestó Nott. –Scorpius, no eres dueño de ella.

− ¿Estás celoso? – le preguntó un incrédulo Albus, que se debatía entre mirar a su hijo y a su amigo.

− No son celos, pero no me gusta cuando las cosas se salen de mi control. – todos bufaron. – Le ofrecí llevarla y traerla, pero me cortó.

− Porque aparecerías allá a las doce de la noche. – dijo de forma burlona Zab, haciendo reír a todos.

− No, aparecería a la una. – intentó bromear, pero no le resultó. –Ok, sí, puede que me aparezca antes, pero es solo para salvaguardar lo que es… − en cuanto vio la mirada de su primo, no quiso continuar. – En fin, saldrá sola y espero que lo pase bien.

− Te tocara dormir solito. – ironizó el moreno. – Que pena.

− Zab, cállate. – alzando su dedo corazón, dio por finalizada esa estúpida conversación, donde estaba quedando como un idiota celoso, imbécil celoso e intransigente celoso. Celos por todos lados.

− Lucy también irá. – dijo Nott, pero Scorpius no captó bien el mensaje. El pelinegro, enrolando los ojos, explicó. – Sabes que mi novia ama sacarse fotos mientras está de juerga. Sube una cada 20 minutos. No es necesario estar en el lugar, porque igualmente sabremos qué pasa.

− ¿No te molesta? – le preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. – No es que a mí me moleste, pero si siento cierta incomodidad.

− Igual entiendo a Scorpius. – murmuró Albus, dándole por fin, una mano. El rubio agradeció el gesto. – Rose es bellísima y tiene un gran corazón. Jamás se negará a bailar con alguien, si se lo piden educadamente. – la mueca de agradecimiento, desapareció de su rostro. – Recuerdo perfectamente la vez que fuimos a la playa con ella y todos quedaron estupefactos en cuanto salió vistiendo un lindo bikini. Golpee a Lorcan porque no cerró la boca.

− ¿Lorcan? ¿Bikini? – el rubio no comprendía que pasaba. Zab y Nott se tomaron la cabeza: Albus era un inepto.

− Hace bastante tiempo, cuando Rose tenía 16 años, fuimos a la playa junto a los gemelos. Causo impacto porque nunca la habían visto en "paños" menores. Siempre ha andado por la vida tapándose completa. Ese día, todos descubrieron que Rose no era una niña y que provocaba mucho más de lo que se esperaba. – Albus miró a su retoño, que le apretaba el brazo para que lo mirara. − ¿Verdad Al que tu tía Rose es la más linda de todas?

− Pupú – Albus se dio por vencido, y le paso el auto.

− En fin. – levantó la vista para mirar a sus amigos y se encontré con tres pares de ojos. Unos incrédulos, los otros molestos y el último, con una furia latente. – Oh, ¿Qué hice?

− Meter los pies hasta el fondo, como siempre. – respondió Nott. – Vamos, Scorpius, no pienses estupideces y deja a tu chica disfrutar como se debe.

− Confiaré en ella. – se rindió. – Pero conste, que si noto algo raro en las fotos de Lucy, soy capaz de ir al lugar y traerla de vuelta. – Nott lo miro fijamente.

− Eres tan raro. – finalizó Nott. Zab asintió con vehemencia, mientras Albus se preocupaba de limpiarle la cara a su bebé. – Me meteré a la piscina y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. A ver si te enfrías.

− Sí, eso haré. – Scorpius se detuvo a medio camino y sacándose la polera, caminó donde su amigo Albus, que preparaba al pequeño Al para meterlo a la piscina. – Necesito tu ayuda. Préstame al peque.

− ¿Qué? – Scorpius lo ignoró y tomo al niño, que fascinado con la altura y la seguridad en que se vio envuelto, sonrió gustoso. − ¿Qué haces?

− Sacarme una foto para mis redes sociales. – Lanzándole el celular a Zab, se puso en posición. – Albus, sonríe.

− ¡Pupú! – chilló con fuerza levantando la mano.

La foto obtuvo 376 "me gusta"

Rose se pondría muy feliz.

**O.O**

− ¿La viste? – volvió a preguntar Lucy, mirando la cara enfurruñada que tenía su prima. – No creo que sea tan terrible.

− No es tu novio el que sale sin polera, mostrando el físico espectacular que tiene y sonriendo como modelo de dentífricos. Peor aún, el aliciente que genera tener a Al Jr. en sus brazos, la vuelve una foto letal. – molesta se cruzó de brazos. − ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?

− Rose, estás exagerando. – dijo Victorie, bebiendo de su margarita y jugando con la aceituna. – Me gustan las discos Muggles.

− ¡No cambien el tema! – reclamó Lily. – Rose, no te sigas torturando. Es una simple fotografía.

− ¿Acaso no viste las proposiciones que tuvo? – Tomo un gran sorbo de su cerveza. – Soy una idiota por aceptar salir con él.

− Cuando se tiene un chico guapísimo al lado, este tipo de cosas pasan. – dijo con madurez la rubia. La nieta mayor de Nana Molly abuelo Arthur miró a sus primas. Si algo le podía entregar, era consejos basada en su experiencia. – Teddy tiene varios rasgos de Scorpius. Altos, extremadamente guapos, con ojos maravillosos y cuerpo de ensueño, sin contar esa protección que te brindan cuando están a tu lado. – miro fijamente a Rose. – Tienes que aceptar que a veces, estar con un chico así, trae muchos celos. Discutirán un montón por culpa de mujeres inescrupulosas que se le intentan meter por los ojos, como también agradecerás a su madre y padre por haber creado dicha maravilla. Scorpius te quiere, se le nota. El simple hecho de que haya puesto en su Facebook que está en una relación, habla que en verdad está comprometido contigo.

− ¿Ustedes creen? – todas asintieron. – Lo llamaré. En la tarde le corté y sé que se enfurece cuando le hago eso.

− ¿No es la primera vez? – Rose negó sonrojada.

− La primera vez fue cuando me llamo y escuchó la voz de Jimmy. Se molesto tanto, que se puso a pelear. Lo ignoré y corté.

− Wow, sí que es celoso el rubito. – La pelirroja asintió con solemnidad.

−En fin, ¿vinimos a bailar o hablar de los tarugos que tienen por parejas? – gruño Roxanne. − ¡Levántense!

− ¡Vamos a bailar, toda la noche! – chilló Lily, posicionándose al medio de la pista, junto a sus primas.

− ¡Saquémonos una foto! –gritó Lucy, intentando hacerse oír. – Sonrían

Rose levantó una mano e hizo un gesto de estar tirando un beso.

El baile comenzó y sus piernas no quisieron parar. El vestido que llevaba, se levantaba levemente por sus muslos, pero gracias a la magia, lo lograba controlar. Movía sus rizos, dejándose llevar por la música. Sin darse cuenta, se vio rodeada por varios hombres, al igual que sus primas. Cada uno de ellos, intentaba acercárseles de forma molesta y poco agradable.

− ¡¿Necesitas algo?! – le gritó Victorie a uno que se estaba posicionando tras ella.

− ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto de forma coqueta.

− No. – y se volteó, dándole con su cabello en la cara. – Me cargan los tipos que no entienden con gestos. – murmuró mirando a Lucy. Ésta solo siguió moviéndose, ignorando a los recién llegados.

Rose posó para cada una de las fotografías que sacaba Lucy, disfrutando de la salida y olvidando por completo la pelea que había tenido con cierto rubio. Estaba liberada y en cierta medida agradecida de todo y de todos. Por fin había comenzaba a desatar sus ataduras mentales; se sentía bella, deseable, bonita y mujer de tomo y lomo, algo que iba más allá de lo que pudiese provocar en los hombres. Era más bien un nuevo renacer, sacando a la verdadera Rose que vivía reprimida en los confines de su cabeza, esa Rose que se sentía poca cosa y poco agraciada. Saber que todo el mundo la encontraba bonita y que Scorpius la mirara como si fuera la piedra más hermosa del universo entero, le brindaba una renovada confianza que nunca pensó poseer.

− ¡Rose!, mira. – Lucy llegó a su lado mostrando el teléfono. – Scorpius escribió en la foto que te etiquete.

Ahí estaba ella, sosteniendo un trago y sonriendo como niña pequeña. El pelo alborotado y el vestido la hacían ver hermosa. Debajo de ésta, se encontraba el comentario del rubio:

_Divina! _

Rose rebuscó dentro su bolso el celular y lo sacó para mirar si tenía algún mensaje del rubio. Y así era.

_Colorada, no quiero pelear más. Vi las fotos y te ves hermosa (si alguien se pasa de listo, me avisas) Ven a casa conmigo. Si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar (sin presiones) Disfruta y no lo olvides… te quiero mucho._

− Es de lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida. – murmuró Molly tras su oreja. – Ese hombre está baboso por ti.

− Y yo por él. – respondió Rose, mirando al horizonte. – Lo llamaré.

− El amor flota por los aires. – Rose dejo de escuchar a su prima mayor y caminó hasta un lugar apartado de la discoteque. Saliendo por una de las puertas laterales, dio a un callejón. Mirando hacia todos lados, saco la chaqueta de su pequeño bolso hechizado. Se cubrió los hombros y dispuso a llamar al guapo hombre que hacía de "compañero de vida".

Al tercer pitido, contestó.

− Guapa. – susurro con esa voz tan sensual que tenía. Rose se sonrojo. − ¿Paso algo?

− No. – negó de inmediato. – Solo llamaba para decirte que tú también eres divino. – Scorpius rió levemente desde el otro lado del teléfono. Rose se lo imagino acostado sobre el sofá, leyendo algunos pergaminos y quizás, con olor a tabaco intacto. – Te echo de menos.

− Yo también, hermosa, pero tienes que disfrutar. – Rose hizo un puchero. – ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

− No te preocupes. Lucy manejará. – Scorpius hizo una mueca.

− ¿Bebió?

− Una margarita. – El rubio no se sentía seguro con esa respuesta. Aunque fuese un poco de alcohol, igualmente afectaba en la manera de conducir. Ya lo sabía él, que llevaba años haciendo la gracia de forma irresponsable.

− Bonita, te paso a buscar. – Rose bufó. Era tan cabeza dura.

− No, bonito. Tomaré un taxi. – respondió.

Scorpius se paso la mano por el rostro e intento serenarse. No tenía ganas de pelear con ella y mucho menos cuando estaba sola, ebria y en un bar lleno de hombres listos para lanzarse…

− Iré a buscarte en cuanto me llames. Y no es una sugerencia, es una realidad. – Rose iba a replicar, pero el rubio no le dio chance. – No es por dármelas de macho ni nada, simplemente te estoy cuidando. Es riesgoso que te subas a un auto, con una chica igual de ebria que tú. Pueden chocar.

− Si lo sé, pero debes confiar en las habilidades de mi prima. – Scorpius se levantó de su sofá y comenzó a caminar por el living.

− Rose, aunque sea una vez, hazme caso. – le rogo, sorprendiéndola.

− En un rato más llega Nott. – Scorpius soltó el aire contenido. – Me iré con él. Tú quédate en el departamento.

− Espero no me estés mintiendo, Rose. – dijo el rubio.

− Cortaré si sigues por esa línea de desconfianza. – Scorpius se mordió el labio y aceptó a regañadientes. –Me iré a bailar un rato.

− Me llamaste para decirme que soy "divino" y ahora terminamos peleando. No me gusta. – murmuró el rubio, como niño pequeño. – Te quiero acá, conmigo, pero no seré posesivo. Si quieres salir con tus primas, prometo comportarme, pero para la próxima vez, pídeme a mí que te vaya a buscar ¿ok?

− ¿Por qué actúas así? – pregunto ceñudo, evadiendo la sugerencia que le dado su "chico".

− Porque me pone nervioso. Es todo. – respondió, intentando restarle importancia.

− ¡Rose, hace frío! ¡Entra! – el grito de su prima, hizo que se volteara. − ¿Estás hablando con Scorpius?

− Sí. – le dijo escuetamente.

− Dame ese teléfono. – Rose lo levantó sobre la cabeza de su prima para no entregárselo. − ¡Que me lo pases! – La hija menor de Harry Potter, gano la batalla y se quedo con el preciado móvil. – Malfoy.

− Potter. – respondió él, de la misma forma.

− Mi prima está disfrutando. Déjala – el inequívoco tono de su voz, vislumbraba claramente el nivel de alcohol que tenía en la sangre. Lily estaba ebria como tagua. − ¿Has visto a Lorcan?

− Ayer por la tarde. – sonrió. La familia de Rose era un chiste.

− Lo extraño tanto, Malfoy. – Scorpius asintió, imaginándose la cara de la Colorada, mirando a su prima confesarse con él. – A veces siento que todavía estamos juntos. Dime una cosa, ¿es verdad que está con otra chica? ¡No, mejor no me digas! – chilló, debatiéndose. – Sí, dímelo. Tengo que asumirlo desde un principio.

− ¿Sí o no? – preguntó el rubio, asegurándose. Lily pareció pensarlo.

− Sí.

− No, Lily. Lorcan está soltero y sigue amándote. – la pelirroja bajo los hombros y se puso a llorar. Rose le quito el teléfono.

− ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – el rubio se sorprendió al escucharla gritar.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó molesto. – Le dije que Lorcan está solo y la sigue amando.

− ¿En serio?

− Sí ¿o acaso me crees tan malo como para mentir? Gracias por este voto de confianza. – ahora era él, el que tenía ganas de cortarle el teléfono y dejarla hablando sola.

− Pero… − Scorpius apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Su estrés estaba llegando a niveles altísimos y por su sanidad mental, lo mejor era que diera por terminada esa conversación.

− Llamaré a Nott para saber a qué hora irá por ti. – Rose contuvo el aire. Sabía que Scorpius estaba molesto.

− Mi amor, no te enojes. – Ambos quedaron mudos. ¿Le había dicho mi amor? Era una muestra de cariño y afecto que se daban las parejas ya establecidas y ellos no lo eran. Sin embargo, Scorpius sintió su pecho llenarse de muchas mariposas revoltosas y coloridas. Rose le había dicho "mi amor". – Eeh…

− Me encanta como suena: "Mi amor" – Rose se sonrojo, mirando a su prima que seguía abatida. − ¿Yo te puedo poner un mote cariñoso?

− Me dices Colorada. – refunfuño.

− Y para siempre serás "Colorada". – quería tenerla ahí, a su lado. Dándole muchos besos, oliéndola, queriéndola, abrazándola. – Anda a divertirte. Llamaré a Nott.

− Ok. – respondió resignada. – Mándame un beso.

Scorpius enrolando los ojos, le mando un beso. Rose sonrió encantada. Podía decir con fehaciente convicción que el hombre frío, calculador, devorador de faldas, inaccesible y con complejo de superioridad, se rebajaba a hacer cosas como esa solo por ella.

− ¿Feliz?

− Sí, mucho. – guardo silencio. – Te quiero, Malfoy.

− Yo también, mi cosita hermosa. – culminó Scorpius, cortando la comunicación.

Rápidamente llamo a su primo; No quería estar más tiempo separado de su chica.

**O.O**

− Zab, estoy muy nerviosa. – El moreno tomo la mano de Dom y la tironeo para que siguiera caminando.

Se encontraban en los jardines delanteros de la mansión Zabinni, mostrando la majestuosidad y el poder adquisitivo que tenía. Era apabullante estar para ahí, en medio de todo ese verde musgo. – de ese color por ser de noche – Mirar las grandes aprendes que protegían el lugar, como si en cualquier momento, un ataque sorpresa de dragones Húngaros fuese a merodear.

− Cariño, ya conoces a mis padres. – Dominique recordaba vagamente ese momento.

Estaba tomando un café con Zab luego de una larga y pasional sesión de sexo, cuando se encontró de frente con los padres de él. Zab, con esa particularidad que tenía de tomarse todo con humor, la presentó. Les dijo a sus padres que era la mujer de su vida y que prontamente la tendrían como nuera.

La guapa mujer se escandalizo, en cambio su padre, lanzó una fuerte risotada y los invito a tomarse otro café.

Era una familia muy particular.

− ¿Trajiste alguna vez a Tanya? – la cara de Zabinni se contrajo. − ¿Sí?

− Fue mi novia por muchos años, Dom. Era obvio que la traería. – la rubia agachó levemente la cabeza. La idea de estar en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la novia del moreno, le molestaba. ¿_Acaso no recuerdas las veces que se acostaban y él venía llegando de una salida con Tanya?, _pensó bruscamente. No tenía derecho a hacer escándalo. − ¿De verdad te preocupa eso?

− No… o sea, un poco. – se sonrojo. – La forma como empezamos no fue la más correcta.

− Por favor, Dom ¿comenzaras otra vez con eso? – Rara vez el moreno se molestaba y esa era una de las "raras veces". El tema de su pasado infiel era molesto. − ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que te amaba a ti?

− Es normal que me sienta incomoda. – respondió molesta, zafándose de su mano. – Me pone los pelos de punta pensar en que puedas encontrarte a otra _Dom_ y te enamores de ella.

− Tú eres bruta, mujer. – la rubia abrió los ojos como plato. – No lo digo como ofensa, sino como insulto a tu incapacidad de ver la realidad. En el pasado acepté todo lo que me pediste ¿acaso eso no te demuestra el amor que sentía por ti? – Dominique se encogió de hombros. – Cuando me tenía que acostar con Tanya, sentía asco y no te lo digo para quedar bien. Era terrible, porque tenía que fingir algo que no sentía. El sexo por sexo nunca me ha llamado la atención, a diferencia de mis amigos. Si tuve una relación larga, fue porque no me interesa andar de flor en flor, además de que la chica a la cual amaba y amo, no le interesaba estar conmigo. Era un poco de orgullo y amor propio. Vivía día a día demostrándome que valía la pena; que si no estábamos juntos era porque tú no querías, porque por mí, hubiese regalado mi brazo izquierdo por ti. – El moreno era zurdo. – Te amo, Dominique. Loca y profundamente, como nunca nadie lo va a hacer, porque yo por ti soy capaz de todo.

− Hablas muy lindo. – el moreno meneo la cabeza y se acercó a abrazarla. – Perdimos años valiosos.

− Eso no tiene importancia. – Zab se sentía tan conmovido al tener su vientre rozando la leve barriguita que ya asomaba el cuerpo delgado de su novia. Dentro de ahí vivía la prueba directa de lo que era el amor de ellos. – Antes de que entremos, te advierto que mi madre es una compradora compulsiva y muy probablemente haya comprado una tienda completa de bebés, así que date por advertida.

− ¿Tú crees? – el moreno asintió, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

− Te puedo asegurar que el bebé usará la ropa solo una vez y ya tendremos que ponerle otro traje. – la rubia sonrió. – Creo que será hombre.

− ¿Sí? En dos semanas más lo sabremos. – Las ansías los comían, pero no se desesperarían. – Vamos, entremos. Tus padres deben estar histéricos.

− Mi mamá puede que sí. Papá estará sentado como siempre, leyendo el diario y muriéndose por su pipa. Lo obligue a no fumar delante de ti. – Dom le dio un leve beso. Era tan tierno y protector. Era su hombre perfecto. – Vamos.

Dentro de la casa, la majestuosidad la hizo achicarse. Recién en ese momento, comprendía lo que era la fortuna Zabinni. Quizás era menor que la de los Malfoy, pero vaya que sabían vivir bien.

Caminaron por el piso de mármol y Dom quedo impresionada con la lámpara colgante en forma de araña, que estaba cubierta por completo de vidrios. Solo eso, costaría la mitad de lo que costaba su casa, con muebles incluidos.

Trago hondo e intento respirar con tranquilidad. Se iba a hiperventilar si seguía tomando aire.

− Wow. – fue lo único que atino a decir. Zab no respondió. Incluso a él, que había vivido mucho tiempo en esa mansión, – aparte de la otra que se encontraba algunos kilómetros más allá y usaba como casa personal hasta antes de irse a vivir con Nott. – lo dejaba con la boca abierta y se sentía incomodo.

− Hasta que llegaron. – una bella mujer, llena de pulseras y collares, caminó hasta donde ellos y los envolvió en un abrazo oloroso. Perfume parisino. – Estaba a punto de hacer retirar la mesa.

− Nos retrasamos por Dom quedo maravillada con el jardín delantero. – la rubia se sonrojo. Maravillada no era la palabra adecuada para representar lo que sintió estando ahí.

Miro con temor a su suegra y mordió su labio, retorciendo las manos frente a su regazo. La mujer alzó una ceja perfectamente delineada. Su rostro no mostraba arrugas y sus labios rojos se veían casi oníricos. Era realmente bellísima. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su novio y la nariz respingona.

− Eres muy bonita. – dijo el recién llegado. Alto, delgado, pero fuerte. El padre de Zab era moreno y con barba. Su pelo rasurado lo hacían ver intimidante, sin embargo, esos ojos risueños y medios achinados, como los de su hijo, lo hacían ver alguien confiable. – Tanya era modelo, pero Dom es una verdadera chica. – se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el leve vientre que ya asomaba. Dom se puso como berenjena.

− ¡Papá! – gritó el moreno, pero Dom lo calmó con una mirada. Le gustaba el interés que mostraba la familia de su novio. Se los estaba ganando.

− Mila, toca ésta pancita. – ambos progenitores, tocaron a Dom, pero no la incomodaron. Parecían abuelos chochos y felices por la vida que se estaba formando dentro de ella. – Es maravilloso. Será una nena hermosa.

− Apuesto la mitad de mi fortuna a que es un hombre. – Zab puso los ojos blancos.

Se habían casado con separación de bienes, ya que ambos venían de familias muy acaudaladas. Aun así, siempre que discrepaban en alguna cosa, apostaban y el dinero terminaba mezclándose. Zab sabía que sus padres se amaban, al ver como Blaise le depositaba grandes sumas de dinero para seguir mezclándolo y ella hacía lo mismo. Si supieran que ambos estaban enredando al pobre elfo de Gringotts se echarían a reír, pero no pararían de hacerlo.

− Tratos son tratos, Mila. – lo sellaron con una mirada desafiante y volvieron a mirar a Dominique. − ¿Cómo ha sido todo el proceso?

La rubia pensó en contarle que los dos primeros meses casi se deshidrato llorando, para continuar que en el tercer mes, había estado sumida en una gran depresión que no le permitía ni siquiera salir de la cama, pero ¿para qué darles noticias tan violentas?

− Turbulento, pero hermoso. – Zab le regalo una sonrisa tierna. – Somos jóvenes, pero estamos intentando ser responsables.

− Eso me alegra, aunque todavía me siento ofendido porque mi propio hijo haya desechado la mansión que tenía y se fuese a trabajar con su amigo en vez que conmigo. – lo miró con resentimiento. – Las puertas de la compañía siguen abiertas para ti.

− Estoy aprendiendo, papá. Déjame esforzarme y lograr estabilidad. Todo sea por mi pequeño. – Mila golpeo el hombro de su marido.

− Thomas también cree que el bebé será niño. – Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre y Dom se sintió levemente extraña por eso.

− Mamá, dime Zab. – la mujer se negó en rotundo.

− En cuanto te tuve en mis brazos, supe que serías Thomas. – se acercó a él y lo abrazo. – No sé porque permitiste que tus amigos te cambiaran el nombre y lo volvieran tan impersonal.

− Porque en Hogwarts habían demasiados Thomas y tenían que distinguirme con otro. – La mujer se cruzó de brazos. Para ella no había explicación plausible.

− Vamos a cenar. La nena se está moviendo desesperada. – Dom sonrió al tener todavía a su suegro pegado a la panza. − ¿Quieres algo en especial, Dominique? – pregunto intentando enseriarse. Algo épico.

− No, sr Zabinni.

− No lo llames así. Se enoja. – advirtió su suegra, todavía agarrada de su hijo.

− Para ti soy Blaise ¿ok? – la rubia asintió con fervor. – Vamos a comer y quiero que me cuentes más o menos como es eso de que eran pareja mientras mi hijo estaba con la Tanya.

− Papá, la historia ha sido contada como doscientas veces. – intentó salvar el moreno menor.

− No me interesa, Thomas. – contestó burlándose. – Comeremos cosas sanas, para que el bebé crezca fuerte.

− Preparamos carnes magras, aunque bien sazonadas. – secundo su suegra. Dom puso una cara confusa.

− Amor, aunque no lo creas, mamá es la que cocina en este lugar. Los elfos ayudan a servir o a picarle ciertas cosas, pero ella es la experta en cocina. – La rubia abrió los ojos sin creerlo. Tenía una percepción errada de ellos.

Se esperaba a un par de soberbios, desagradables y presuntuosos, pero se había encontrado con una pareja que se amaba, divertida, que se complementaba y aparte, no hacían del dinero lo principal. Lo suntuoso del lugar, era para gastar en algo, porque dentro de sus corazones, Dom sabía que eran humildes.

− Hago un guiso de verduras que te encantará. – Zab asintió a su lado. – Tenía que buscar un método para meterle comida a este niño.

¿Nunca había sido criado por sirvientes como había pensado?

− Cuando Thomas cumplió 9 años, tuvimos que comenzar a viajar para arreglar ciertos temas de negocios. Fue una época difícil, donde odiábamos dejar a nuestro niño. Por lo mismo, le compramos otra casa, para que la amoblara y viviera como quisiera. Fue un intento desesperado de llenar nuestra falta. – Zab carraspeo. – No fue una gran idea. Él nos necesitaba a su lado. Por lo mismo, Dom, te quiero pedir solo una cosa. – La rubia le asintió a su suegro. – No lo alejes de ti.

La rubia quedo boquiabierta. Los ojos condenados del patriarca y a su lado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su esposa. Verdaderamente habían sufrido.

− No lo alejaré. Es dueño de la mitad de esto. – bromeo, quitando la tensión.

− ¿Es verdad que tu padre es medio licántropo? – preguntó el hombre con interés.

− Algo así. Sucede qué…

La cena y posterior sobre mesa habían sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La familia Zabinni era su familia, desde ese día y para siempre.

**O.O**

Scorpius se dio otra vuelta sobre la cama, incapaz de poder dormir. Pasando el brazo por sus ojos, normalizó la respiración e intento dejar de pensar. No quería seguir atormentándose con todo lo que llevaba dentro: El amor, la aspiración a ser algo más, el ego masculino, las ansias de poder… todo eso que lo estaba volviendo loco y un desesperado. La sonrisa de Rose era la cosa más maravillosa en su mundo. Verla despertar amodorrada y acurrucada a su lado, enroscando las piernas alrededor de las suyas y llenándolo de ese aroma cítrico y único. Sus ojos azules que resplandecían con cada cosa nueva que encontraba y se oscurecían cuando la llevaba al éxtasis. Esa boca que no titubeaba al sacarle sus verdades y no temía en robarle un beso en la mitad de una conversación para terminar diciendo: "te ves tentadoramente comestible cuando hablas tan serio".

Sonrió como estúpido. Del mismo modo que lo llevaba haciendo esos casi tres meses de relación ¿Cuándo había durado tanto con una chica? No eran novios, pero había una formalidad en su relación que superaba lo normal. Vivían prácticamente juntos, conocían a sus familias y hacían planes de viajes.

− La amo demasiado. – se paso la mano por la cara, intentando despejarse la mueca de dolor.

No podía amarla como lo hacía, porque la lastimaría demasiado y se haría un daño tremendo a él mismo. Cada día que pasaba, era uno menos junto a ella. De su rostro pecoso y esa necesidad de cariño que buscaba todo el tiempo a costa de sus costillas.

Él la había creado. Él era su mentor y maestro. Él era su camino.

Levantó el celular y comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, esperando ver las fotos de la fiesta donde se encontraba su pelirroja. Rió con más de alguna, con sus morisquetas y gruño con otro par al verla tan sexy, tan espontanea, tan única y deseable.

_Rose, la sensación de la noche. _

¿Cómo era eso?

Se sentó de sopetón en la cama y espero con impaciencia que se abriera la foto. Ahí salía ella, abrazada por los hombros con un chico que no lo había visto en su puta vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡No podía tocarla!

_Alguien tendrá problemas esta noche. – _rezaba el comentario insidioso de la menor de los Potter.

Y claro que habría problemas. O sea, no podía llegar a una disco y dejarse abrazar por imbéciles borrachos, aprovechadores de instancias. Si él hubiese estado ahí, el muy tarado estaría al otro lado de la ciudad y no abrazando a SU chica.

Apretó los puños. Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito celoso y eso no le gustaba. Aunque nada superaba a la rabia que tenía por ver a Rose con otro. Y eso lo impacto; Rose, en cuanto terminaran, podría enamorarse de un hombre mucho mejor, genuino y con sentimientos verdaderos, no tapados por una excusa tan burda y terrible como la que tenía él. Conocería el amor con todas sus letras y él tendría que ser un mero espectador… el idiota que se lanzaría a llorar si la veía besarse con otro.

Un ruido en la puerta principal lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo alertó. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a mirar, pero no fue necesario: Rose entraba por la puerta del dormitorio a trompicones, con los tacones en su mano, el pelo desordenado y una manga del vestido cayendo desprolija por el hombro. Era la imagen perfecta de la embriaguez.

− Mi amor. – murmuro casi hipeando. – Llegué.

− No me había dado cuenta. – ironizó el rubio, levantándose de la cama. − ¿Te trajo Nott?

− Sí. – camino hasta él y estiró la boca esperando un beso de saludo. – Dame un besito.

− No. – recordar la imagen de ella con ese individuo, le molestaba tanto, que era incapaz de besarla fingiendo tranquilidad. – Vamos a tomar una taza de café y luego a la cama.

− ¿Eso es una propuesta indecente? – sugirió, posando su mano en el pecho del rubio.

Scorpius, al bajar la cabeza, se encontró de frente con esos ojos tan maravillosamente azules y esa piel divina. Al igual que el surco negro que cubrían sus ojeras y el pintalabios a medio salir. Era tan porfiada. No podía comprar maquillaje mágico, porque según ella, practicaban con elfos.

Como si el maquillaje Muggle no fuera probado en animales…

− No, tienes que dormir. – ordenó.

− ¿Te pasa algo? – El rubio pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Rose frunció el ceño y lo siguió, dejando caer los zapatos sobre el piso de su habitación. – Scorpius.

− Rose. – respondió él, burlándose sin gracia.

− Respóndeme ¿qué te pasa? – exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se volteo a mirarla. Parecía una niña pequeña y berrinchuda en esa posición, además de verse más baja. El mohín de su boca era antojadizo.

− Nada. – Rose caminó hacía él e intento tocarlo, pero el rubio no respondió de forma agradable. – Anda a la cama.

− ¡No! – gritó, asustándolo. − ¡Quiero saber qué ocurre!

− No me grites, Rose. – pidió de forma tranquila, pero muy serio. – No tengo ganas de pelear y menos a las 3 y media de la madrugada.

− Bueno, pues a mí me importa bastante poco lo que quieras. – estaba muy borracha, balbuceaba y su vista se perdía. – Yo llegó feliz y tú andas todo enfunfurruñado. − ¿Enfunfu… qué? Scorpius mordió sus labios intentando no reírse. – Dije que quería irme a casa y me obligaste a estar acá.

− Entiendo tu "enfunfurramiento" – Rose apretó los puños. Scorpius se cruzo de brazos.

Se veía hermosa toda molesta y él tan burlón. La rabia había mermado, sólo quedaban las ganas de darse una buena risotada a costa de su innegable borrachera.

− Te odio, Malfoy. – el rubio arqueó las cejas, completamente escéptico. – Aunque te odio solo en este momento. Después te volveré a querer y eso es lo peor, porque debería odiarte todo los días, a cada hora, minuto, segundo.

− No puedes. – murmuró, invadiendo su espacio. – No puedes dejar de quererme. – le tomo la cara entre sus manos y acercó su boca. – No voy a permitir que lo hagas. – le dijo, rozando sus labios con los de ella. – Te amo, Rose Weasley.

− Tonto. – pasando un brazo por el cuello del rubio, lo apretó contra sí, regalándole un beso fuera de órbita.

Apoyó su frente con la de él y aspiro ese aroma tan característico.

− ¿Por qué estás enojado? – El rubio acarició su cadera.

− Vi una foto que te sacaste con otro tipo. – La pelirroja enroló los ojos. – No pongas esa cara.

− Te he dicho varias veces que tienes que confiar en mí. – El rubio asintió, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba por las piernas y la subía para que las envolviera en su cadera. − ¿Dónde me llevas?

− A la cama. Te caes de sueño y cansancio. – Rose apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Scorpius, como niña pequeña. − ¿Bailaste mucho?

− Solo con las chicas. – respondió defensivamente. Scorpius meneo la cabeza y beso su mejilla. – El tipo ese parecía pulpo. Me tocaba a cada rato. Si no es por Victorie que lo echó de encima de mí. – el rubio se detuvo en el camino. – Los hombres se vuelven cargantes cuando uno está con alcohol en el cuerpo ¿tú también te portas así? – Rose se separó del cuerpo de él, para mirarlo, esperando una respuesta, pero se encontró con algo distinto.

− Rose, no saldrás sola nunca más. – sentenció, intentado serenarse.

Las manos le ardían por correr a tomar su celular, buscar la foto y dar caza al malnacido que se había atrevido a tocar a su chica.

− ¿Cómo?

− No pienso tolerar que alguien te moleste. – la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Saldremos juntos. Puedes irte a bailar, tomar y hacer lo que quieras, pero estaré yo ahí para cuidarte.

− Pero…

− Pero nada. Eres mi novia y nadie tiene derecho más que yo a propasarse. – Rose abrió la boca y sintió como su borrachera descendía.

− ¿Novia? – El rubio asintió, volviendo a caminar.− Nunca me lo has pedido.

− ¿Es necesario? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se removió para que Scorpius la soltara.

En cuanto sus pies estuvieron en el suelo, se volteo dándole la espalda y buscó una camisa entre las cosas de ambos.

− Sí, es necesario. – murmuró.

− Vivimos juntos, estamos juntos, hacemos casi todo juntos. Mi familia sabe que estoy contigo y la tuya también ¿Crees que necesito preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia?

− Sí, lo tienes que hacer. – respondió volviéndose a mirarlo. – Aquí las cosas necesitan ser aclaradas. El hecho de que estemos "juntos" – hizo las comillas en el aire – no confirma ni desmiente un noviazgo.

− Por favor, Rose. – respondió con cansancio. Pedirle noviazgo sería terminar destruyendo una parte suya, que intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la libertad y obligarse a pensar que esa relación era solo ficticia. Si le pedía noviazgo, ya no quedaría nada de él. – Creo que está claro.

− Ok, si así quieres que sea, así será. – Se metió al baño dando un portazo.

Había dos cosas que los borrachos exacerban de manera brutal:

1\. La afectuosidad.  
2 La furia.

Vaya noche.

**O.O**

Lucy miraba la toalla que colgaba desde su perchero con los ojos perdidos y sin brillo. Sentada, con el pelo desordenado y el maquillaje intacto, parecía una muñeca rota. Las manos aun le temblaban sin parar y los ojos escocían al querer soltar esas malditas lágrimas que luchaban impetuosamente por salir a la luz. Estaba perdida, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. No le podía estar pasando eso. ¿Acaso la magia de la fertilidad había atacado a la familia Weasley?

En sus manos reposaba el frasco, con un líquido rosa. Estaba embarazada y ebria, una combinación políticamente incorrecta. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? La muy imbécil estaba tan metida en sus proyectos personales y en su relación con Nott, que muchas noches había olvidado tomar la poción anticonceptiva, agregándole el hecho, de que su novio era prácticamente insaciable y a cada momento que se encontraban solos, se lanzaba sobre ella para darle amor.

Miró el reloj, 4:15 de la madrugada. Nott debía estar acomodándose para dormir, mientras ella hacía sus necesidades para ir a acompañarlo. Grande había sido su sorpresa al tomar la cajita de pociones y encontrarse que habían muchas más de las que había que haber. De inmediato recurrió al test de embarazo mágico que guardaba en el botiquín. Necesitaba saber con exactitud si en verdad dentro de ella crecía un pequeño bombo. Y así era.

Lucy Weasley estaba embarazada.

Sus labios trémulos soltaron un leve quejido y las lágrimas corrieron con fuerza por sus mejillas. No quería ser mamá. Tenía un miedo casi irracional a fallar, a no estar a la altura de las expectativas y a cometer errores. Sabía que durante las noches no dormiría preocupándose de que estuviera respirando. Era consciente que sus salidas habían acabado y que hablar de la ingesta de alcohol – que dicho sea de paso, esa noche había bebido. – Se sintió la peor madre del universo.

− Lucy, ven a dormir. – La pelinaranja reaccionó mirando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sintiéndose descubierta.

− Voy…voy de inmediato. – respondió con voz trémula y cortada.

Nott desde el otro lado junto el entrecejo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lucy estaba llorando dentro del baño.

Se levantó de la cama presuroso y caminó hasta el lugar, sopesando un millón de posibilidades. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Le habrían hecho algo? Cuando se subió al carro iba bastante normal y charlatana hablando con todas, no entendía esa actitud. Además, llevaba más de 20 minutos encerrada en ese cuarto.

Golpeo levemente con sus nudillos y espero alguna respuesta.

− No-Ballenita. – llamó.

− Estoy… estoy ocupada. – Un nuevo sollozo. Nott golpeo con más ímpetu.

− Ábreme, Lucy o tiraré la puerta. – espero dos segundos, hasta que sintió el cerrojo ceder.

Ahí estaba, con su vestido levantado y sus ojos rebosantes en lágrimas.

− Nott, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – El pelinegro asintió con temor. Esa frase era la típica que usaban las mujeres para contar alguna infidelidad. – Y que nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

− Si te metiste con alguien, dime de inmediato. – se arrodilló a un lado de ella y bajo la cabeza. No podía mirarla a la cara y estar escuchando su sentencia. Era como si le retorcieran el cuello.

− ¿Cómo?

− Si te acostaste con otra persona, dímelo. – volvió a repetir, intentando serenarse. Las emociones comenzaban a consumirlo.

− No me he acostado con otra persona que no seas tú desde que empecé mi vida sexual. – le dijo casi sin respirar. El pelinegro alzó la cabeza. ¿Lucy nunca había usado su seudo libertad para estar con otros? Esa era la noticia más maravillosa que había oído en todas su vida, pero a la vez una culpa lo embargaba. Él no había sido tan fiel. – Da lo mismo lo que haya pasado. Lo que importa es el ahora.

− Mi amor, dime qué te pasa. – Lucy se abrazo a él y lo obligo a posar la cabeza en su pecho. Nott se tranquilizó al oír los latidos de su corazón.

− Vas a ser papá. – casi inaudible.

El pelinegro se puso de piedra, sin tener la capacidad de moverse. De repente todo comenzó a darle vueltas y la boca se le había resecado. ¿Iba a ser papá? ¿Papá? Sí, papá.

Se separó lentamente de ella y la miró a la cara estupefacto, sin saber que decir. Lucy se mordió su labio tembloroso y dejo correr más lágrimas. Estaba deshecha.

− No me lo esperaba. – confesó. – No llores, bonita. Saldremos adelante.

− Pero Robert, todavía somos jóvenes, tenemos millones de sueños y cosas por cumplir. Un bebé nos quitaría…

− Un bebé solo aplazaría las cosas. Es deber nuestro demostrarle que los sueños se cumplen a pesar de las circunstancias. – Interrumpió.− Este bebé no será una excusa.

− Eres lo mejor del universo. – dijo chillando y lanzándose a sus brazos. Quería sentirse contenida por eso hombre amoroso y lleno de frescura. – Te amo.

− Yo igual. – miro su panza. – Es impresionante. Creamos algo juntos.

− Sí y estoy ebria. – Nott se alarmó.

− ¿Bebiste? Pero Lucy, no puedes hacerlo. – le reclamó.

− No lo sabía, me acabo de enterar al igual que tú de esto. – respondió ofendida. – Iré a comer algo para bajar los niveles de alcohol y desde ahora no beberé nada hasta que el bebé nazca ¿ok? – el pelinegro se sintió incomodo. No quería juzgarla, pero era tan nuevo y maravilloso lo que estaba pasando. Estaba extasiado por cuidarla de todo y gritar al mundo.

− ¿Puedo contarle a alguien? – preguntó temeroso.

Lucy movió la cabeza. Sabía que Zab y Scorpius serían los primeros. Junto con ellos, Lucy les hablaría a sus primas. El grupo de whatsapp recién inventado le haría el trabajo más fácil.

− Sí, pero por ahora relajémonos. – fue a la cocina y saco pan para hacerse un emparedado. – Esperemos que todo esté en orden. Iremos a San Mungo y confirmaremos. Luego de eso, eres libre de gritarlo.

Lucy se vio envuelta en un abrazo que la levanto del suelo. Chilló feliz. Era muy feliz.

− Hasta ebria logras organizar las cosas – años de experiencia, pensó la pelinaranja, pero no pudo responder, porque se vio acallada por un beso atronador. – Me siento en las nubes, lleno de felicidad, amor, no sé. Estoy sintiendo muchas cosas.

− Papá te obligara a casarte conmigo. – el pelinegro se alzó de hombros.

− Me caso, hago un juramento inquebrantable, le pido tu mano en todos los idiomas existentes. – los ojos le brillaron. – Hago lo que me pidan.

− ¿De verdad? – Nott asintió.

− Ahora entiendo a Zab y esa forma de ser tan protectora que tiene con Dom. – la bajo. – Ciento una admiración tremenda hacía ti. Es como, no sé, tú eres una súper heroína.

− Y eso que la borracha soy yo. – el pelinegro le regaló una sonrisa y quitándole el pan de las manos, comenzó a preparárselo él.

− Anda a acostarte, yo te llevaré comida a la cama. – Lucy, luego de rozarle el brazo, camino a la habitación.

Nott en silencio preparo un sándwich y un té de hierbas, para aliviarle el estomago y bajarle la borrachera.

No podía juzgarla. No sabía que dentro de ella vivía una personita, aunque desde ese día, las fiestas y tomateras se habían terminado. Lucy debía comenzar a cuidarse y el no escatimaría en gastos para obligarla a estar tranquila.

Sonrió con completa felicidad. Iba a ser papá, algo único e inigualable se anidaba en su pecho. Imagino a un pequeño niño con sus facciones y los colores de su novia, como también a una niña, calcada a Lucy y con su personalidad. La mezcla y supuestos daba para mucho, pero tenían que esperarse, quién sabe cuántos meses, para saber que sexo era y como sería.

− Hermoso. – murmuró para sí mismo.

Se sentía pagado por la vida y listo para enfrentar cualquier desafío.

Su recién adquirida familia, se había convertido en su centro.

Nada ni nadie los podría separar.

**O.O**

Rose despertó con su cabeza más pesada que nunca. La sequedad en su boca, y el terrible dolor que azotaba su frente, la estaba trastornando. Remojó sus labios para eliminar la sensación pastosa, lográndolo en su quinto intento.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su lado. Estaba la marca clara de que alguien había dormido a su lado y como por arte de magia, recuerdos de la pelea se aparecieron en su mente. Sobándose la frente, soltó un suspiro y deseo enormemente que él estuviera a su lado. Eran contadas las veces que el rubio salía de la cama antes que ella. Siempre remolaba o terminaba apapachándola para dormir cinco minutos más, o hacer otro tipo de cosas.

Rose se sonrojó. La noche anterior, a pesar de que lo había buscado, él se había negado, fingiendo dolor de cabeza. Eso la hizo sentir miserable, estúpida y tonta. Dándose media vuelta, se acostó nuevamente a dormir, aunque por dentro gritaba que se diera vuelta y la abrazara. Necesitaba sentir su calor.

Nunca llegó.

Refunfuñó. Ella tenía que ser la molesta. Ella era la que le pedía algo y él no se lo daba. Ni al caso venía que estuviera tan distante.

Se levantó de la cama, tirando todo lejos y busco algo que ponerse para abrigar su cuerpo helado. Estaba con una polera de tiras y sus pantaletas. Descalza caminó hasta la cocina, buscando algo para comer y tomar. El dolor de cabeza con cada paso era mayor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio, sentado frente a la mesa, con un desayuno espectacular encima y a él, solo en pantalones sueltos de pijama.

Era el epíteto de la sensualidad. Si Scorpius pasaba la lengua por sus labios, Rose se derretiría.

− Hola. – dijo con voz ronca y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. – Te hice desayuno.

− Gracias. – respondió tímidamente. Se sentó a un lado de él y de inmediato sintió su mano acariciar su muslo desnudo. Rose lo miró sonrojada. − ¿Ahora quieres?

− Siempre quiero, Rose. – confesó, haciéndola explotar. – pero anoche me quede pensando y tienes razón: Nunca te he pedido noviazgo.

− Scorpius, yo también lo pensé y en verdad, no es necesario... – iba a proseguir, pero un dedo largo y delgado se poso sobre sus labios.

− Escúchame. – acercó su silla donde ella y se poso muy cerca, casi respirando su aroma herbal.

¡¿Por qué no se había lavado los dientes?!

− Scorpius… − el rubio rozo sutilmente sus labios y le tomo las manos.

− Ya dije que te amaba. – murmuró. – Y vivimos prácticamente juntos. Sin embargo, si esto para ti no es suficiente y claramente para mí tampoco lo es, te lo diré. – Apretó sus manos. − ¿Quieres aguantarme oficialmente?

Rose se perdió en esos ojos grises, llenos de sueños y promesas. Los ojos del amor.

− Claro que quiero. – se lanzó a abrazarlo, apretándolo contra ella y dándole besos en la mejilla, oreja y cuello. – Aunque si me siento como tu novia. – El rubio enrolo los ojos. Era una desesperante mujer. – Yo también te amo. – Tomándolo de las mejillas, lo beso con vehemencia. – Y ahora mismo te demostraré cuanto te amo.

− Pero hice un rico desayuno. – Rose lo ignoro, y jalándolo de la mano, tiró hacia el cuarto. – Colorada.

− ¡Vamos! – ordenó.

Tenía una desesperante necesidad que nacía en su pecho y abarcaba todo su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo sin que nada interfiriera y oírlo clamar su nombre. Ese hombre, ese estúpido hombre, era lo más perfecto que alguna vez hubiese esperado que le cruzase en la vida.

− Hermosa. Bella. Divina. – detalló en gemidos.

− Nunca me lastimes. – Scorpius se detuvo en su procesión, sintiendo su estomago tensarse. – Te amo demasiado. No podría soportarlo.

La verdad estaba gritando en sus labios, pero no le salían las palabras. Rose al notar su renuencia, le regaló una sonrisa y dirigió su centro al encuentro con el de Scorpius, uniéndolos en una danza apasionada, donde cada uno entregaba sus mejores pasos.

El rubio se dejo caer sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, respirando entrecortado y apretándola fuertemente.

− Perdón. – susurró contra su piel, cuando noto que su respiración se acompasaba. – Perdóname, Rose.

La explosión estaba cada vez más cerca y quería estallar en sus manos.

O.O

_Meses más tarde_

− ¡James! – el mayor de los Potter se dio vuelta, sorprendido al escuchar esa voz. − ¡Aquí!

− ¿Violeta? – murmuró.

Ella corrió a sus brazos y se enganchó con fuerza a su cuello, asustándolo. James, que mantenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos, la abrazo con incomodidad y sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Violeta estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo, que de inmediato había reaccionado.

− Tu olor. – dijo la chica, olisqueándolo. – Pensé que no te encontraría.

− Podías ir a mi casa. Sigo viviendo con mis padres. – La chica se encogió de hombros. No había sopesado esa posibilidad. James la miro dudoso. – Eeh… ¿Cómo estás?

− Iré al grano. Sé que te incomoda estar cerca de mí. – El pelinegro alzó una ceja. ¡Claro que le incomodaba estar cerca de ella! La muy mala bruja, le había roto el corazón en docenas de partes, largándose con sus mejores años y sentimientos. – Es hora de que sepas algo.

− ¿Es bueno o malo? – la chica hizo una mueca. – Oh, por Merlín. Si me dirás que hiciste algo mientras estuvimos juntos, no esperes que me quede acá a escucharte. – advirtió.

− No, idiota. – Le tomo una mano, provocando electricidad en sus dedos.

Ella todavía tenía un poder sobrehumano sobre él. Con una sonrisa, era capaz de ir por todo el mundo de rodillas. Si Violeta le pedía la luna, moviendo sus pestañas, era muy probable que hiciera la escalera más alta para bajarla. Claro indicio de que nunca la olvidaría.

− Entonces. – exigió, intentando acelerar la conversación. La amaba, pero no por eso era tan estúpido para quedarse a su lado, esperando solo contemplarla.

− Hace cuatro años me fui porque tenía una misión. – James frunció el entrecejo. Por fin era la hora de la verdad. – Soy inefable, o más bien lo era. – El mayor de los Potter se dejo caer en una de las bancas que ese parque le brindaba. – Escuchame.

− ¿Inefable? – murmuró incrédulo. − ¿Qué hacías?

− Mi misión era muy compleja, pero por fin ha acabado. – sonrió de oreja a oreja y se posiciono de cuclillas frente a él. – Tenía que proteger a Rose.

− ¿Rose? ¿Mi prima? – Violeta asintió. – No entiendo.

− Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, Rose ya pertenecía a un grupo de revolución y levantamiento contra un sistema opresor. – James no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Esas palabras eran tan repetitivas en la boca de Rose, que fue imposible no recordarla. – Ella era un punto muy llamativo, dado la familia de la cual proviene, quienes son sus padrinos y sobre todo, por ser hija de Hermione Granger, una revolucionaria innata. – James asintió. – Al tener todo ese poder tras ella, su palabra pesaba mucho. Todavía pesa, pero que sucede, a Rose la querían matar.

− ¿Qué? –pregunto ya sin voz. – Nadie la puede lastimar.

− Si no la lastimaron fue porque el ministerio se preocupo de protegerla con todos sus intereses. – James dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar, intentando serenarse. – Ni siquiera tu tía sabe esto.

− ¿Podrías contarme todo? – pidió, mordiendo su labio.

− Si me prometes que acá acabará todo. – El moreno aceptó. – Rose ha sufrido muchos atentados. Los aurores ni siquiera se dan por enterados, porque muchas veces, la sección más secreta del ministerio actuó como protector. Te preguntarás porqué la protegen. No es porque sea Weasley, ni sus padres sean héroes de guerra. – carraspeo. – Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Rose dio de baja un proyecto de caza de hipogrifos y centauros. Era una mafia Muggle que buscaba la longevidad que le podía proporcionar la sangre de centauros, como también querían usar hipogrifos para usarlos como armas y transporte. Ella se enteró de eso y armo un movimiento gigantesco. – El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que oía. – Nunca supieron, porque ella nunca lo dijo, pero siempre estuvo pendiente de todo. Incluso se escapaba por las noches para organizar los "frentes de ataque". – sonrió. – Era una loca.

− Sigue siéndolo. – aportó James.

− En fin. Rose botó el proyecto con mucha fuerza y dejo en la banca rota a dos grandes inversores. Magnates. – prosiguió. – Tobías McLaren y Zandro Metaxis fueron los más afectados. El primero, un brujo de gran poder adquisitivo, casi igualable al de los Malfoy y por otro lado, el magnate del petróleo. Uno de los diez más ricos del mundo. – James abrió la boca incrédulo. – Rose les arrebato mucho de su dinero y lo uso para beneficencia. Se metieron en los sistemas informáticos de los bancos y les sacaron el dinero, como también arreglaron los papeles en Gringotts para sacar los lingotes de oro de McLaren.

− ¿Cómo pudo hacer todo eso? ¿Cuándo fue? – estaba consternado. Lo que Rose había hecho era sin lugar a dudas, ponerse la soga al cuello.

− Tuvo ayuda de muchas personas. Jimmy es uno, Charles, Zafiro, Maribel… Son muchos los involucrados. – mordió su labio. – El ministerio detecto movimientos fraudulentos por parte de los magnates y se comunico con el gobierno británico. Todos en conjunto avalaron el actuar del grupo pacifista y los liberaron de cargos, pero esos tipos quedaron sueltos. – sobó sus manos. – Zafiro fue asesinado hace un año… − la cara de James mutó de la consternación, a una de horror. – Por lo mismo, la seguridad de todos esos "Robín Hood" se vio complicada, así que el ministerio envió más inefables a cuidarlos. – tomo el rostro de James. – Yo estoy encargada de un grupo que protege a Rose. Dentro de él está Gabrielle. – la mueca que hizo, le dio a entender al pelinegro que hablaban de "esa" Gabrielle que ambos conocían. – Ella fue liberada un poco después de mí. Al ver que Rose tenía una relación con Malfoy, pensamos que no era necesaria más protección, así que paulatinamente la hemos ido alejando.

− ¿Hace cuánto estás en esta misión? – pregunto James.

− Dos meses antes de dejarte. – la voz se le apagó. – Yo no quería, pero me obligaron. Te ponía en riesgo, porque si te contaba algo, eras presa fácil para ellos. También tienes una historia familiar – James asintió todavía ido, procesando la información. – Desaparecí porque la tarea era titánica y cuidar a tu prima, mi mejor amiga, ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa como arriesgada que he tenido. – Violeta sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Ahora es libre y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por eso. Scorpius la cuida mucho. Liam, el chico que está encargado de su seguridad, es de la rama de inefables del ministerio. No estaba con nosotros en la misión, así que no sabe, pero el ministerio le ha dejado claro más o menos lo que ha ido pasando con todo ese grupo pacifista tan rebelde. Mejor protegida no puede estar, además, Gabrielle hablo con Malfoy hace algún tiempo y lo advirtió. El rubio aumento la seguridad de Rose.

− Eso es bueno, creo. – miró a Violeta. – Si ella se entera, se molestara. Has arriesgado tu vida por su vida. Eres una buena amiga.

− También lo hice por ti. – confesó sonrojada. – Si le pasaba algo a Rose, te derrumbarías. – se mordió el labio. – Cuando me entere de que te habías acostado con Gabrielle a las semanas de terminar, me sentí miserable y estúpida. – sus ojos se aguaron levemente, pero se recompuso de inmediato. – Lloraba en los rincones: Te extrañaba y te amaba, además de que un miedo aterrador me atenazaba todo el tiempo.

− Yo pensé que me habías dejado de amar. – intentó justificar. – Nunca esperé que todo esto estuviera sucediendo. ¿Por qué no te acercaste a decírmelo?

− Era preferible que me vieras como un bruja mala y asquerosa que te había roto el corazón, en vez de de una mujer que estaba salvando a tu prima. – le toco la muñeca, sin querer mirarlo. – Te hubieses debatido en sí protegerme o liberarme para seguir con mi trabajo. No quería ponerte en esa disyuntiva.

− Si me hubiese dicho, me hubiese convertido en inefable igual que tú. – Violeta se alzó de hombros.

− Es una vida difícil, alejado de los que más amas, pero siempre pensando en ellos. – James le toco la mejilla con ternura. – No, Jamsie.

− Tú me dices así. – junto su frente con la de ella. – Eres admirable y la mejor mujer.

− Simplemente estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto y triunfe. – susurró, respirando ese aroma a madera que expelía el moreno. – Esa es la verdad, James. No hay nada más.

− ¿Ya no eres inefable? – la chica negó.

− A menos que me pidan hacer otra misión, pero dudo que me involucre. – acotó. – Solo acepté porque era Rose la que estaba en peligro.

− La quieres.

− La adoro. Ha sido la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. – James poso sus manos en la cintura de Violeta. – Por favor.

− Vio, nunca te he podido olvidar. – hizo rozar sus narices. – Todo el tiempo pensando en ti e intentando explicarme que había pasado. – beso su mejilla. – Ahora que ya lo sé, solo puedo pensar en que nunca habrá nadie como tú y que me arrepiento enormemente de no haber entendido lo que pasaba. De ahora en adelante, estaré a tu lado para enfrentar cada uno de los retos en conjunto. – Le tomo la cara entre sus manos. – Ahora seremos uno y sin más secretos.− Le dio un beso incomparable. Volver a probar esos labios, era volver a nacer. Recordar su sabor a naranja y pomelo, la boca húmeda de la mujer que lo hacía alucinar. Era estar nuevamente en casa junto a ella, sin sentir que hubiesen pasado cuatro tortuosos años.

− Igual te odio por lo que hiciste. – le recordó jadeante.

− No tengo perdón, pero ahora buscaré todas las formas posibles de poder recompensarte. – la apretó contra su cuerpo. – Vivamos juntos.

− ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto sorprendida.

− Estuvimos juntos varios años antes de que desaparecieras. Siempre supe que tú serías la mujer de mi vida. No busquemos excusas y vivamos juntos.

− Ok. – murmuró asustada, pero exultante de amor. – Vivamos juntos.

− Oh, por Merlín. Soy el hombre más feliz del universo. – Violeta sonrió entre sus brazos, feliz de liberarse por fin y de haber vuelto a estar con el amor de su vida. – Seremos muy felices.

− Sí y Rose también. – ambos asintieron riendo. – Por fin está a salvo…

Pero no lo estaba.

* * *

_Oh, por Dios, no tengo perdón. Desaparecí porque estuve trabada mentalmente con el capítulo. Lo bueno es que ya organicé el resto y ya sé que de que tratarán y como los llevaré a cabo. Vieran mi libreta, llena de garabatos y cosas.  
En fin mis lindas. El fic contará con 21 capítulos y quizás un epílogo. Espero poder terminarlo de aquí a mitad de año, pero no prometo nada. Es un agrado leer sus reviews y mensajes.  
Espero hayan disfrutad de este cap como yo "disfrute" escribiéndolo. Un abrazo guapuras y gracias por seguir acá apoyándome. Son lo mejor.  
__Sin nada más que agregar y esperando leerlas prontamente, me despido.  
__Los reviews los responderé más tarde, ahora tengo que salir urgente.  
Un besote !_

_**LilyLoop** _


	18. Los hombres también lloran

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

**Sugerencia 1: **Tengan pañuelos desechables cerca.  
**Sugerencia 2: **Hay un tema de Chris DeBurgh entremedio, se llama **Lady in red**. Les recomiendo que lean esa parte con la canción de fondo. A mi se me erizó la piel.  
**Sugerencia 3: **Escuchar el tema **Just Like A Dream **de Likke Li desde la parte donde pongo algunos asteriscos

_Disfruten de la lectura._

_**LilyLoop**_

* * *

_**Je Veux**_  
_**Capítulo XVIII**_  
_Los hombres también lloran_

¿6 meses juntos? ¿De verdad llevaban eso? Habían comenzado su relación sin grandes expectativas, haciéndose una compañía mutua, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron evolucionando. Decidieron vivir juntos, compraron cosas entre los dos, crearon un hogar con cada una de sus contribuciones y siguieron aumentando el amor que se tenían. Scorpius no creía la suerte que tenía. Así mismo, con esos pensamientos, se giró para mirar a la mujer que dormía a su lado y suspiraba cada cierto tiempo. Se veía hermosa: Su pelo rojo, ensortijado, lleno de vida y olor exquisito. Esa espalda pecosa y esas caderas que lo tenían vuelto loco. Rose era el amor en toda su expresión. Ella lo tenía completa y absolutamente enamorado. Con sus risas, sus regaños, sus peleas, sus dudas, sus arrumacos, sus besos, su forma de hacer el amor, su preocupación. Sus gestos eran tan únicos, que los tenía plasmados en distintos lugares del departamento. Lleno de fotos de ambos, disfrutando.

En Paris, en Roma, en Perú, en Colombia, en Brasil, en Escocia… habían viajado un montón y afianzaban cada vez más los lazos.

La noche anterior le había demostrado como siempre cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba. Scorpius nunca pensó que estar con alguien fielmente sería tan perfecto y maravilloso. Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

− Mmm… − la vio arrugar la nariz y abrir sus ojos azules, llenos de vida y amor. – Hola. – susurró sonriendo con complicidad y acercándose a él para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla para luego dejarse caer en su pecho. − ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?

− Llevamos 6 meses ¿lo sabías? – le soltó de sopetón. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y asintió con tranquilidad. La verdad, no lo recordaba. – Rose, siempre soy yo el que celebra los meses. Me siento la chica de ésta relación. Ni te acuerdas cuando comenzamos a estar juntos.

− Bueno, soy mala con las fechas. – se defendió. – Además, me encanta saber que tú si lo recuerdas. Eso habla de que me amas.

− ¿Y tú no lo haces, por eso lo olvidas? – Scorpius alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa. – Eres mala.

− Si no te amara, no estaría acá. – Se subió sobre él, rozando con su cuerpo desnudo, el del rubio. – Haces el amor demasiado bien como para dejarte.

− Me siento como un objeto sexual. – reclamó el rubio, poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza y acariciando su rostro con la otra. – Deja de moverte.

− ¿No te gusta? – molestó la chica, dando una vuelta lentísima con su cadera, despertando la parte baja del rubio. – Puedo detenerme.

− Rose… − pidió con voz estrangulada. – Tengo que irme a trabajar.

− No, tu trabajo es horrible. Todo gris, metálico, sin una planta. – se abrazó a su pecho y Scorpius aprovecho de perderse en los rizos pelirrojos de su novia.

− Gracias a ti, tengo dos gomeros y una enredadera de cerezas creciendo en una de las paredes de mi oficina. – Rose rió sobre su pecho. – Eso, disfruta. En cualquier momento tendré que entrar con machete al despacho.

− Eres un _reclamón_.

− Pero me gusta. – aseguró, abrazándola con fuerza. – Me acuerdo en todo momento de ti.

− Es tu deber pensar en mi todo el día. – La cara de superioridad que puso, lo trastoco como siempre. Se veía tan decidida, segura y sabía que en eso había contribuido directamente él. – Harto que aguanto.

− Ni que fuera un mal novio. – Rose beso su mentón y le acarició los costados. – ¿Estás preparada para mañana?

− Sí, se viene la gran fiesta de San Valentín. – Scorpius asintió. − ¿Tendrá alfombra roja?

− Claro que sí y habrán reporteros de todos los medios mágicos. – Rose dejo caer su cabeza y la apoyó en el hueco del hombro de Scorpius. − ¿No te gusta?

− En realidad, no. – confesó. – Me gustan las cosas simples. Además, es tan frívolo todo. Va contra lo que creo.

− Colorada si faltas, mi madre te odiará. – La pelirroja suspiro en su cuello.

− Sabes que no. – Scorpius no dudo en darle la razón. Astoria amaba a la pelirroja. – Iré a ver a Lucy para saber que vestido comprar.

− Hazlo con mi dinero. – Rose iba a replicar. – Es una fiesta en mi casa, junto a mi gente, con mucha opulencia y quiero que te sientas cómoda. – La pelirroja no estaba tentada con la idea. – Mi amor, es una orden.

− Que me digas eso, genera más reticencias en mi. – le hizo ver. – Ok, usaré tu dinero y gastaré mucho para que te duela.

− No importa. Me rompo el lomo para que tú hagas lo que quieras con el dinero.

− Que cursi, Malfoy. – lo molestó la chica, tomando su cara entre las manos y besándolo. – Eres un hermoso.

− Si me sigues besando, no saldré de ésta cama y tengo junta con alguien importante. – le dijo entre besos.

− ¿No puedes decirle a tu secretaria que hoy te secuestro? – Scorpius se encontró tentado, pero la reunión era muy importante: Ese día se sabía la resolución respecto al proyecto.

Algo se estremeció dentro de él. Quizás esos serían los últimos momentos junto a Rose. Si todo se confirmaba, tenía que dejarla ir… La apretó con fuerza y se posó sobre ella, penetrándola de una estocada, sacándole un gemido ahogado de sorpresa.

Rose no se esperaba ataque tan repentino de amor.

− Llegaré tarde por ti, haz que valga la pena. – murmuró sin moverse y mirando como el gesto de ella se volvía lujurioso y apasionado. – Todo por ti, Rose. Todo por ti.

Y era así. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, él haría todo por ella. Dejarla libre para que fuera feliz con quien tuviera que hacerla feliz, mirarla desde la distancia por no tener los cojones de enfrentarse a sí mismo, convencerse de que había sido solo una compañera de vida y no el amor más grande que pudiese llegar a tener. Esa chica lo había cambiado de pies a cabeza, la que lo tenía embrujado en su maraña de locuras, amor descontrolado y pasión desbordante. Con sus canciones en la ducha, gritando que lo amaba en la mitad de la avenida más importante de Grecia, bailando bajo la lluvia en Nueva York, desnudándose en la playa para sentir el viento tocar todo su cuerpo, como lo hacían sus manos; con sus almuerzo que se comían con cara de asco porque no tenían sabor, con sus manías de tocarlo cuando manejaba, con sacarle fotos en cada momento y tener una de ambos como fondo de pantalla en su celular, con mandarle mensajes a mitad del día recordándole que lo adoraba, con su olor, con su suavidad, con su ternura, con sus películas fomes y libros eternos, con su perfume único y el sabor de su cuello, con su belleza cegadora, con su boca sin igual, con sus piernas soberbias cuando envolvían su cuerpo, con sus malditos _atrapasueños_ que se encontraba desperdigados por todo su departamento, con el color chillón que había pintado la pared de su despacho en el departamento, con su forma de esconder el celular, cerrar las ventanas para que no entraran las lechuzas y rechazar correspondencia para tenerlo todo el día en la cama… con su amor inigualable.

Metió su cara entre el cuello de Rose y penetró con fuerza su cuerpo, abrazándola.

− Mi amor, estás temblando ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la pelirroja, alejándolo un poco para mirarlo. – Scorpius, ¿qué ocurre? Estás llorando.

El rubio no se había percatado de eso y se llevó una mano a la cara para sentirla mojada.

− No ocurre nada. – La pelirroja lo tironeo hacía abajo y lo abrazo con fuerza, llenándose de él.

− Yo estoy aquí, para siempre. – Scorpius sabía que no y eso lo hizo gimotear más fuerte. – Nunca te voy a dejar. − ¡Pero yo sí! Quiso gritar con dolor, sin embargo su garganta estaba cerrada y los pulmones le pesaban.

No le importó que Rose lo viera desarmado. Él la amaba como nunca más volvería a amar y la iba a perder… el tiempo se le había acabado.

− Siempre te voy a amar, Rose. – La pelirroja sonrió, acariciando su cabello y apretando su agarre. – Para toda la vida.

− Yo también, Scorp. – le contestó. – Venga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

− Conmigo también puedes contar para siempre. – susurró, separándose para mirarla a la cara y tocársela con sus dos manos. – No dudes de eso. – posó su frente contra la de ella y volvió a moverse, sacándole el aire con fuerza. – Te amo mucho.

− Yo también.

Pero el amor no bastaba en ésta relación.

**O.O**

− Señor Metaxis, bienvenido. –Scorpius tendió la mano al hombre alto y fuerte. Se notaba que pasaba los 40 años y por el rictus amargo que traía, al parecer no habían sido muy felices. – Un gusto conocerlo.

− No me gusta esperar, señor Malfoy. – reclamó antes de sentarse, aunque haciéndolo pasar como una broma.

− Hay prioridades en esta vida, señor Metaxis. Lo debe saber. – sugirió con veneno el rubio.

No negaba que había llegado dos horas tardes y tampoco le importaba. En ese momento Rose era su única necesidad impostergable.

− Para mí el dinero es la única prioridad. – Scorpius iba a responder lo mismo, pero no pudo. El recuerdo de la pelirroja cavó hondo en su mente, haciéndole ver que sus prioridades habían cambiado. – Vamos al grano.

− Usted dirá. – le dijo, sentándose en su silla y fijando la vista en los ojos oscuros del hombre.

− El proyecto fue aprobado.

Scorpius sintió su cuerpo caer en una turbulencia que lo llevaba de un lado a otro, mientras su vello se erizaba contra la ropa. Ese era el fin de todo. La confirmación de su anhelado "sueño" y el fin de su romance paradisíaco.

− Ok. – respondió. − ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

− Mañana mismo enviaremos maquinas al lugar. – Scorpius asintió ido. – No lo veo muy interesado, señor Malfoy.

− No soy efusivo, señor Metaxis. – respondió escuetamente. – Entonces me comunicaré con todo el directorio para llevar la información.

− No hay problema. Ya hablé con todos y los puse sobre aviso. – Dejó caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Scorpius. – Acá están los planos, los permisos y los estudios que nos pedía el ministerio para aprobar. Todo en regla.

− ¿Me permitiría revisarlos? – el hombre aceptó, poniéndose de pie. Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

− Un gusto hacer negocios con una joven promesa como usted, señor Malfoy. – le tendió la mano. – Estoy seguro de que llegará mucho más lejos que yo.

− Mientras pueda vivir tranquilo, no me importará llegar más allá. – una sonrisa fría, un apretón de manos y la salida del tipo con aura maliciosa.

Scorpius se dejó caer en la silla y abrió los informes. Los leyó uno por uno, buscando aunque fuese una pequeña falencias para cancelar todo, pero lamentablemente las cosas estaban perfectas. Todo había resultado bien y se estaba echando al bolsillo más de mil millones de dólares en galeones con solo firmar aquello. Las ganancias aumentarían en cuanto todo estuviera en movimiento.

− Señor Malfoy, son las cuatro de la tarde ¿piensa ir a comer? – su secretaria, una mujer mayor, entró con una mirada maternal.

− No, Susy. Tengo mucho trabajo. – respondió, levantando la carpeta para mostrársela, siendo ésa su excusa.

− Yo no debería tomarme ésta atribución, señor Malfoy, pero necesito decirle algo. – La mujer hizo un gesto para sentarse y Scorpius aceptó de inmediato. – Gracias. – con extrema cautela, se acercó hacía el rubio, instándolo a hacer lo mismo. – Ese señor es malo.

− Pero Susy, no puedes dejarte llevar por las apariencias. – le reprochó Scorpius, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, cuando tenía varias cosas que hacer. La mujer enroló los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

− Se lo digo porque investigué sobre él. – Scorpius se mostró interesado en la conversación. – Al parecer quedo en la banca rota hace cuatro años. – dijo, mirando a Scorpius titubear. – Y de un momento a otro, volvió a ser tres veces más millonario de lo que era.

− ¿Qué más sabes? – preguntó inquisitivo.

− Que alguien lo desfalcó, entregando su dinero a los pobres. – El rubio frunció el ceño. Eso era estilo Robín Hood. – Dicen que era un grupo activista muy movido.

− ¿Tienes los nombres de ellos? – la mujer negó.

− Señor Malfoy, cuide a su novia. – Scorpius volvió a fruncir más el ceño. – Ella es una luchadora por la igualdad y éste tipo detesta a las chicas como ella.

− Rose estará fuera de peligro. No te preocupes por eso. – la mujer asintió, poniéndose de pie.

− Gracias por escucharme. – murmuró. – Y tome, algo para comer. − Un sándwich y una bebida. Scorpius se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. – Todo saldrá bien.

− Esperemos.

Scorpius comenzó a comer con parsimonia, pensando en Rose e intentando clarificar su cabeza. ¿Cómo terminaría con ella? ¿Qué excusa burda le daría para alejarla?

El sonido de una lechuza llegando, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tomando la nota amarrada a sus pies, comenzó a leer.

_Scorpius, ¿podríamos juntarnos lo más pronto posible? Saludos, Hermione Weasley – tu suegra. _

El rubio tomó su chaqueta y salió de inmediato rumbo al ministerio. Si su futura ex suegra lo llamaba, no era por cualquier cosa.

Vaya, que viernes más asqueroso.

**O.O**

− Todavía no me creo que tenga casi 5 meses de embarazo. – susurró Lucy, con los pies en alto y siendo masajeados por Rose. – Eres un ángel, cariño.

− Todo sea por ese pequeño que está creciendo dentro de ti. – Lucy bufó. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Ando demasiado irritable. No te imaginas. – contestó. – Nott ha tenido que aguantar cada uno de mis arranques de furia. Al pobre le pondré un altar.

− Yo le hubiese puesto un altar desde hace mucho. – Lucy le lanzó un cojín. – Tranquila, bestia.

− Sí, soy una bestia. – hizo un puchero. – Estoy gorda, hinchada y mi cara se llenó de granos. Robert me va a dejar.

− Cómo te voy a dejar, no-ballenita. – le dijo, entrando a la casa. – Tengo un don para llegar en la mejor parte de las conversaciones. – dándole un beso en la cabeza a Rose, se acercó a su novia para robarle uno en la boca. − ¿Por qué dices esas tonteras?

− ¡Porque estoy muy fea! – chilló. – Y gorda.

− Te ves magnifica. – susurró el hombre, dándole muchos besos a la intranquila pelinaranja. – Iré a prepararles algo para comer.

− ¿Tú no deberías estar con Scorpius? – le preguntó Rose, mirándolo ceñuda.

− Tu novio me dio la tarde libre. – respondió. – Dijo que viniera a disfrutar de mi chica, aunque yo creo que también es para que venga a verte a ti.

− Lo he estado llamando, pero no contesta. – dijo Rose. − ¿Paso algo grave?

− No que yo sepa, solo ha tenido un día ajetreado.

− Esperaré para verlo en la noche. – respondió la pelirroja, culminando con el tema. – Lucy, necesito que me ayudes con el vestido que usaré mañana, en la fiesta de San Valentín.

− Yo tenía tantas ganas de ir. – dijo la chica, muy apenada. – Pero el energúmeno que tengo por novio no me deja. – Nott se alzó de hombros, ignorándola. – Parece que todavía no se entera que estar embarazada no es estar enferma… tonto. – le sacó la lengua, haciendo reír a Rose y al hombre. – Ven, ayúdame a poner de pie. Tengo que mostrarle el nuevo vestido que hice.

− Rose, lleva semanas metida en eso y dice que es solo para ti. – La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida por la confesión de Nott. – Y por lo que he visto, es de lo más maravilloso.

Lucy la tironeo, evitando seguir escuchando los halagos de su novio. Nunca reconocería que las mejillas se le arrebolaban cuando Nott se mostraba orgulloso de ella.

− Te quedará como guante.

Ambas entraron a la habitación de la pelinaranja, para luego meterse a otra puerta que se encontraba ahí mismo. Era un armario gigante, donde estaban todos los instrumentos para confeccionar ropa. Habían telas, moldes, maniquís a medio vestir y en medio, un hermoso vestido azul.

− Ese de ahí está bellísimo. – dijo la pelirroja, apuntando al azul. Destacaba por sobre todos, casi brillando.

− Ese es el tuyo. – Rose miró a su prima. Se veía tan bonita y diminuta. Sin tacos, sin maquillaje, ni vestidos de diseñador, solo con una polera de pabilos, un chaleco de hilo sobre sus hombros y una calza oscura. Su pequeña panza destacaba, haciéndola ver perfecta. – Quiero que lo uses mañana por la noche.

− Lucy, eso debe costar una fortuna. – la pelinaranja alzó una ceja. – Déjame aunque sea pagarte la tela.

− ¿Tú estás loca? Eres mi modelo, mi musa e inspiración. Hago ropa pensando en ti. – la pelirroja carraspeo, intentando contener el llanto irremediable que venía. – Si, yo también lloraré, así que hazlo.

Ambas se abrazaron llorando. Era como culminar un ciclo y comenzar otro, donde estaban emparejadas, viviendo con sus novios y haciendo familia como en el caso de Lucy, aunque Rose sabía que esperaría un poco más para tener hijos.

− Me lo probaré.

La ex gryffindoriana se puso el vestido y amarro las dos tiras detrás de su cuello. La espalda le quedaba descubierta y la parte baja se le apegaba como una sirena. Cuando se miró al espejo, notó que el escote no era tan pronunciado y que cada curva de su cuerpo destacaba con furia.

−Scorpius se volverá loco en cuanto te vea. – susurró la pelinaranja, secándose otras lagrimas. – Te ves tan hermosa, cariño.

− Con el maquillaje correcto y el peinado perfecto se verá aun mejor.

− De eso ten seguridad. – se acercó a ella. – Me gusta ver que eres feliz, Rose. Scorpius ha sorprendido a todos.

− Del mujeriego, molestoso y pesado, ahora es fiel, tranquilo y amable. Es muy cariñoso. – Rose agachó la cabeza. –Yo lo amo.

− Y él a ti. Se le nota desde donde lo mires. – contestó Lucy. – Es como si su mundo se respirara desde el tuyo. Me impresiona demasiado ver lo baboso que se ha puesto. Tú le dices algo, y él te lo cumple.

− Pero yo también le cumplo todo lo que me pide. – sugirió Rose, sonrojando sus mejillas. – Y sí estás pensando en un plano sexual, también. Todo.

− ¿Todo de todo? – preguntó la pelinaranja atónita.

− Todo lo medianamente normal. – susurró muy acalorada. – Es bastante apasionado.

− Nott igual. Debe ser de familia. – arguyó la pelinaranja, contestando en el mismo tono bajo que su prima. – Me alegro que en todos los ámbitos te encuentres saciada. – rieron sin parar durante segundos. – Vamos a comer, es tarde y el bebé ya lo pide.

− Serás igual de glotón que tu mami, pequeñuelo. – murmuró Rose como niña pequeña a la tripa de Lucy.

− ¡Hey!, no soy glotona. – se defendió.

− Eres una glotona linda.

− ¡Chicas, vengan a comer! – el grito de Nott paró la conversación. − ¡Apúrense que se enfría!

− Rose, sácate el vestido. Te lo echaré a una caja y lo guardarás.

− Sí, mi capitana. – se puso una mano en la frente como un soldado.

− Tonta.

− Yo también te amo.

**O.O**

− ¿Quieres comer helado? – Lily miró al chico que estaba frente a ella. – En una tienda de más allá, venden unos de muerte.

− Sí, gracias, me encantaría. – le sonrió con sinceridad.

Andrew era el primer chico con el cual salía luego de terminar con Lorcan. Se había enterado que él estaba de novio con una guapa chica y por lo que sabía, se encontraba muy bien… algo que le dolía. Lily soñaba con ser de ese tipo de mujeres que eran felices viendo a sus ex parejas siendo felices, pero no era así. Sufría cada vez que se enteraba de Lorcan y lo que sentía por su novia. Era como si él hubiese olvidado por completo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, el que convivieron y todo lo que pasaron. Lorcan la había dejado en el pasado, como quien deja su pantalón favorito de lado y da cabida a uno nuevo sin uso.

− Estás distraída ¿sucede algo? – Lily se sintió descubierta y como una vil estúpida. No podía estar pensando en Lorcan, su ex, mientras estaba con otro chico.

− No, tranquilo. Solo estoy… no importa – le dijo, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo y obligándose a dejar de pensar en el rubio gemelo mayor. – Gracias por la invitación.

− No hay de qué, Lily. Siempre quise salir contigo. – La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo directo del comentario.− Quiero ser sincero. Me gustas y mucho.

− Wow. – atinó a decir la hija menor de Harry Potter. – Es raro todo esto. No estoy acostumbrada a las citas.

− Ya lo sé. – el chico agachó la cabeza. – Fuiste novia de Lorcan por muchos años. – Lily hizo una mueca. – Pero no hay necesidad de hablar sobre él ¿verdad?

− Claro que no. – negó con renovada confianza. – Comeremos un rico helado y luego veremos que más se puede hacer.

− Ir al Londres Muggle ¿te parece la idea? –sugirió, sonriendo con timidez. Lily asintió.

− Me encanta la idea. – Le devolvió la sonrisa y se encamino a la tienda por ese helado.

Ya era hora de que olvidara a Lorcan.

.

.

.

− ¿Y qué te dio por casarte ahora? Solo llevas dos meses con Violeta. – preguntó Lorcan, sin comprender. Caminaba al lado del que era su ex cuñado y gran amigo James que lo miraba con notorio fastidio. – Creo que te estás apresurando.

− Llevo años enamorado de la misma mujer. – le contestó, deteniéndose a mirar un escaparate con trajes de etiqueta. – Además no será una boda como tal.

− ¿No llevarán a un ministro? – James negó. − ¿Entonces?

− Le pediremos a Rose que nos case. – El pelinegro miró su reloj. – La llamaré ahora mismo. Quiero que la boda sea por la noche.

− ¡¿Estás loco?! – gritó el rubio sin comprender nada. – Es imposible que te quieras casar ahora, sin preparación ni nada. Lucy te matará por no dejarle organizar tu boda.

− Lucy está embarazada. Su movilidad está reducida a menos de la mitad. – ambos rieron. – Si me golpea, no será tan fuerte. Tengo a Nott para que me proteja.

− Estás demente. – susurró el chico, mirándolo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. – Pero es tu decisión.

− Claramente. – guardaron silencio algunos segundos, hasta que James volvió a interrumpirlo. – Llamaré a Lily, Lorcan. – el rubio apretó la boca al oír ese nombre. – No lleves a Sú.

− No soy tan estúpido. – susurró, perdiendo la mirada en la multitud que se acrecentaba a su alrededor. − ¿Cómo está?

− ¿Hace cuánto no la vez? – dijo James, cambiando de tema. Sabía que su hermana estaba mal por el termino y no le daría la oportunidad a Lorcan de saberlo.

− Desde la comida que hiciste en tu departamento. − contestó.

De eso habían pasado 3 meses. 3 largos meses donde sentía que cada vez era más difícil no saber de ella. Había cometido grandísimos errores y le había cargado a Lily con ellos. La pelirroja soportó muchas cosas por él y aun así no la supo valorar, hasta que vio todo acabado. Sentirse miserable no lo ayudaba a avanzar, por lo mismo había decidido darse una oportunidad con otra mujer. Otra chica, otra boca, otro cuerpo, nuevos sentimientos…, pero no sentía. Todo el tiempo pensaba en Lily y alucinaba con volver a despertar teniéndola a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si fuese su salvación. Soñaba con perderse en su cabello o cantarle canciones asquerosamente horrendas en el oído para escucharla reírse. Incluso en ese momento, estaba oyendo la risa como si estuviese a su lado…

− ¿Lily? – Lorcan miró a su amigo sintiéndose descubierto, pero notó que él estaba intrigadísimo con la vista fija en una pareja que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. – Esa es mi hermana. – murmuró.

Lorcan vio lo mismo que James y se encontró de frente con una escena que lo destrozo. Casi por inercia cerró los ojos, intentando cegar su visión y así tranquilizar a su estúpido corazón que saltaba desenfrenado y quebrado.

− ¿James? – Lorcan se hizo el valiente y miró a la chica que caminaba dudosa hacía su hermano, junto a un tipo que se le hacía conocido. − ¿Lor…Lorcan?

− Lily, ¿qué haces por acá? – James miró de reojo a su amigo y lo noto pálido, con los ojos sin brillo y la mandíbula tensa, intentando contener algo que lo estaba desquiciando por dentro. El pelinegro no sabría qué hacer si el rubio se tiraba sobre el amigo de Lily. – Justo te iba a llamar.

− ¿Para qué? – Andrew carraspeó a su espalda. Lorcan lo miró de manera fulminante, sintiendo el odio corroer su garganta y el dolor en su pecho haciéndose más fuerte. – Oh, disculpa. James, Lorcan, les presento a Andrew.

El chico estiró la mano y aunque pensó en no dársela de vuelta, el rubio consideró que no era necesario hacer un escándalo. Lily tenía el derecho de ser feliz, pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué verla con ese tipo lo estaba matando?

− Tú eras compañero de Louis ¿verdad? – el chico asintió a la pregunta del pelinegro.

− Sí y se podría decir que amigos, pero el último tiempo no he sabido mucho de él. – respondió.

− Ha estado algo ocupado. – Lily sonrió complicada. El ambiente estaba tenso y aumentaba cuando Lorcan hacía sonar sus dientes apretándolos. – Lily, quiero que vayas a mi casa ésta noche.

− Pensaba salir con Andrew. – Lorcan se volteó con brusquedad, asustando a los presentes. James tragó saliva, mientras Lily ponía cara de mortificación.

No lo quería hacer sufrir, ni que se sintiera celoso, pero luego de ver su actitud y como estaba, tuvo que reconocer que Lorcan estaba realmente mal cerca de ella y al parecer el tema se agravaba al verla junto a Andrew.

− Esperen un segundo. – pidió James, caminando donde su amigo. Lo detuvo tomando su hombro. – Lorcan, por favor respira y relájate.

− No puedo, James. Quizás ésta noche van a intimar. – susurró con la voz cortada, impresionando al pelinegro. Lorcan estaba a punto de derrumbarse. – Ella merece ser feliz, pero no puedo verlo.

− Estás humillándote con esta actitud. – le murmuró de cerca, mirando de reojo a su hermana, que retorcía sus manos en el regazo. – Y Lily no se ve bien, tampoco.

− Maldita sea. – levantó la cabeza, mirando el cielo gris y sintiendo el frío calar sus huesos. – Necesito ir a mi casa.

− Lorcan. – el rubio lo miro con sus ojos aguados dejando a James atónito.

− Por primera vez reconoceré que necesito el abrazo de mi madre. – y desapareció, siendo tragado por fuerte "clic"

− ¡James! – el grito de Lily lo asustó. − ¿Qué le pasa? – la pequeña pelirroja tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. − ¿Está bien?

− Necesita un minuto para estar bien, nada más. – le acarició el cabello. – No es tu culpa, enana.

− Pero… − A Lily le tembló el mentón y mordió su labio intentando contenerlo. – Él…

− Nada, Lily. – la apegó a su pecho y respiró sobre su cabello. – Deja que se acostumbre.

− Yo no quiero lastimarlo. – sollozó, mojándole el poleron.

− Y no lo lastimarás. – la tranquilizó, acariciando su espalda. – A veces necesitamos este tipo de remezones para darnos cuenta de lo que estamos a punto de perder.

− Tienes razón. – se separó de su hermano y limpió sus lágrimas con brusquedad. – Nosotros terminamos y es hora de que cada uno avance.

Andrew miraba la escena desde atrás y con su vista fija en el suelo, sonrió al escuchar la decisión de la pelirroja. Al parecer por fin se abría una esperanza para él.

− Necesito que vengas en la noche a mi departamento. – miro sobre su hombro. – Intenta ir sola. – susurró.

− Tranquilo. – dándole un leve beso en su mejilla, se acercó a Andrew. – Nos vemos.

James levantó su mano obligándose a darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero le fue una compleja tarea. Caminó dos pasos y suspiró ¿Por qué el amor era tan difícil?

**O.O**

− ¡Están locos! – chilló Rose, riendo feliz de la vida y abrazando a sus amigos. – Pero los declaro, marido y mujer.

− ¡Colorada! – la llamaron desde el público. – Te falto preguntar si alguien se oponía.

− Dudo que alguien se oponga. – respondió para sí misma, pero igualmente hizo la pregunta. – En fin: Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

− ¡Yo me opongo! – chilló Lucy, haciendo reír a todos. Lloraba como niña pequeña y tenía la nariz roja de tanto sonarse. – Tendrían que haberme dejado organizar la boda. ¡Ni siquiera alcancé a vestirme adecuadamente!

− Te ves divina, Lucy. – la apoyó Violeta, corriendo a tocarle la panza. – No llores porque el pequeñín sufre.

− ¡Viole! ¡Nos estamos casando! – le gritó James. La castaña volvió corriendo a un lado de su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo como niña pequeña.

− Si no hay nadie que se oponga, aparte de la embarazada con revolución hormonal, los declaro con total libertad marido y mujer. Pueden darse besos, meterse la lengua hasta el tuétano y en la noche hacer mierda el catre. – todos los presentes, que por suerte eran solo primos y amigos cercanos, se carcajearon. En algunos meses más, pensaban celebrar un matrimonio junto con sus padres y familiares.

Scorpius aplaudió enceguecido de amor. A su lado Lorcan esbozaba una leve sonrisa, mientras Lily sostenía el improvisado velo de su nuera. Albus tenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos y Samantha tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Lucy seguía sorbiendo sus mocos en el pecho de Nott y Roxanne se besaba con Lysander, celebrando la nueva unión. Dom ocupaba una silla, afirmando su abultado estómago y Zab silbaba con felicidad. Hugo gritó como neandertal, apoyado por Louis y Fred se lamentaba a su lado, diciendo que le habían quitado a su primo/amigo de juerga. Molly y Victorie habían decidido meterse a la cocina apenas terminó la "ceremonia": Eran las expertas en preparar cocteles y comida. Solo faltaba Teddy, que estaba en una misión.

− Gracias, amiga. – Violeta la abrazó. – Adoro verte y verme feliz.

− Tenemos dos hombres maravillosos. – dijo la pelirroja viendo a Scorpius acercarse. – Aquí viene mi príncipe azul.

− Es rubio. – molestó la castaña, sin soltarla de su abrazo. – Y bien guapo.

− ¡Hey! Te acusaré con James.

− Son bromas, idiota. – se separó para mirarla con felicidad rebosante. – Todavía recuerdo cuando en Hogwarts hablabas todo el día de él y su "minúsculo cerebro". –Scorpius detrás enarcó las cejas.

− ¿Tengo el cerebro como un maní? No lo sabía. – Rose estiró su mano para acercarlo a ella y unirlo a la conversación. – Felicidades Violeta. – le dijo abrazándola.

− Gracias, Malfoy. – sonrió con complicidad. – Le decía a mi amiga, que nunca olvidaré todo lo que hablaba de ti. Eras su tema favorito. – Rose enrojeció levemente. – Una vez le comenté que te encontraba guapo y casi me sacó los ojos. – El rubio se echó hacia atrás riendo, mientras Rose le pellizcaba el brazo. – Desde siempre le has gustado.

− Soy irresistible. – Rose se sonrojo aun más. – Pero solo para ella.

− Paren los dos. – pidió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. – Son malos.

− Te amamos. – contestó Violeta, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rose. − ¿Verdad, Scorpius?

− Con mi vida. – murmuró el rubio, mirándola fijamente. Rose le sacó la lengua, para luego estirar la boca pidiendo un beso. Scorpius no se lo negó, rozando levemente sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

− ¡Hey! – reclamó Violeta viéndose ignorada. – Los dejaré para que sigan disfrutando de mi matrimonio.

Ambos rieron con la salida de la castaña, mirándose con afecto.

− Me gusta cómo te ves hoy. Las calzas con diseño rupestre se apegan tan bien a ese trasero que me vuelve loco. – Rose le golpeó el hombro y lo abrazó, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho fuerte y duro del rubio. – Si tú fueses la mujer que hiciese de ministro para casarme, te aseguro que dejo a la novia y me voy contigo.

− ¿Acaso te piensas casar con otra mujer? – bromeó la pelirroja, separándose un poco para mirarlo desde su altura. – Cásate con otra y me tendrás a mí deteniendo el matrimonio.

− Wow, me siento tan codiciado en éste momento. – Rose riendo, le besó el mentón y esperó a que él bajara la cabeza para comerle la boca. No se hicieron esperar y en dos segundos, Rose estaba siendo apretada con fuerza y casi siendo devorada por el rubio, que la había inclinado levemente, obligándola a ponerse de puntitas y apegarse como lapa a él. – Te amo mucho, mujer. – le susurró contra sus labios. Rose se separó de su boca y posó su frente en ella.

− Yo más. – contestó apretándolo por la cintura. – Hoy estás distinto ¿Te sucede algo?

− ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

− No sé, te noto tenso y algo sobreprotector conmigo. Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre lo eres. – Scorpius sonrió contra su frente de forma triste. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor. – Scorp, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió levemente. – Entonces confía en mí. Cualquier cosa la podremos solucionar juntos. – El ex Slytherin, envolvió con fuerza la cintura de la chica y escondió su rostro entre la unión del cuello y del hombro de la pelirroja. Le dio un pequeño beso en ese lugar y se quedo ahí. – Ok, si no quieres hablar no te obligaré, pero intenta no dejarme fuera de tus problemas.

¡Maldita sea, Rose! Te voy a dejar fuera de mi vida, pensó y nuevamente las ganas de llorar y gritar se hicieron de él, sometiéndolo a un estado de lenta agonía que había comenzado desde la noche anterior. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba todo listo para destruir lo que ella quería? ¿Cómo mirarla a la cara luego de botar y matar parte de la naturaleza que ella defendía dejando sin hogar a tanta gente? ¿Por qué no usó la cabeza en el momento adecuado?

Las preguntas lo estaban matando. Las dudas estaba convirtiendo su vida en un suplicio y pensar en estar sin Rose se estaba volviendo un calvario. No tenía los cojones de poder luchar por ella, era un maldito cobarde y codicioso.

− Lorcan está triste. – dijo el rubio separándose de ella, cambiando de tema e intentando olvidar por un momento sus debates mentales. – Algo le pasó.

− No lo había notado y ahora que me lo dices, se ve mucho más apagado. – ambos miraron al rubio, que tenía una mano en el bolsillo, la otra sostenía un vaso y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la gran ventana, mirando hacia a la calle. − ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

− Creo que el vendrá a hablarme cuando lo estime conveniente. No lo atosigaré. – Rose alzó una ceja.

− ¿Fue una indirecta? – Scorpius le sonrió sinceramente y negó. Le revolvió el cabello con una mano y le tomo la suya, para adentrarse al grupo. – Sam se ve preciosa.

− Siempre lo ha sido. – caminaron donde ellos. El pequeño Albus, al ver llegar a Rose y Scorpius, lanzó sus brazos donde éste último para ser levantado. Samantha decía que le gustaba estar con él, porque era alto y lo hacía sentir mayor que el resto. Albus solo refunfuñaba a su lado, diciendo que Scorpius era feo y parecía marciano. − ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a la chica. Su cabello violeta había crecido y lo tenía peinado de una forma muy moderna. A su lado Albus aprovechó de abrazarla, mientras su hijo era sostenido por el rubio.

− Excelente. – contestó. – Y por lo que veo ustedes también. – Rose asintió. Jugueteaba con su sobrino, haciendo que le mordía la panza. El niño reía a carcajadas.

− Nunca esperé verte tan baboso, Malfoy. – lo molestó el pelinegro. – Y menos por Rose. – la pelirroja lo miró confundida. – Siempre peleaban y él re juraba que algún día se vengaría de ti y todas tus tretas.

− La verdad es que me las sigue haciendo. – dijo el rubio haciéndose la víctima. – Pero le aguanto todo, porque a pesar de su mal genio y su necesidad imperiosa de hacerme bullying, la quiero.

− Siempre la quisiste. – Rose asintió con las manos en la cadera, mirando fijamente al rubio, que se alzó de hombros, avalando lo recién dicho. − ¿No recuerdas cuando corriste a verla después de que cayera de la escoba?

Scorpius se sorprendió al recordar eso: el momento preciso en que la vio caer desde una altura considerable, bajo corriendo a mirar si estaba bien. Desde ese día, la pelirroja no se había vuelto a subir a una escoba y él vivía más pendiente de las cosas que hacía.

− ¡Verdad! Ese día te quedaste en la enfermería conmigo. – El rubio se puso levemente azorado. – Si me hubiese dicho, ya seríamos pareja.

− No sabía que me gustabas, Colorada. – Samantha suspiró.

− Rose, hubo un tiempo que estuviste saliendo con un chico de séptimo ¿lo recuerdas? – Rose asintió. – Scorpius no bajaba al comedor para no verte con él. Yo me dediqué a llevarle comida durante todo ese periodo.

− ¿Por eso no bajabas? – el rubio negó de inmediato.

− Solo no me parecía agradable mirarla besarse con otro. – Rose abrió la boca ofendida.

− Yo no era la que se paseaba con medio Hogwarts frente a tu nariz, además te había visto con esa chica en la enfermería. Estaba herida. – el rubio se alzó de hombros. – Eres bien caradura.

− Cuando le conté que ya no aparecías con él en el comedor, bajó corriendo a comprobar si era verdad. – siguió diciendo la guapa mujer. – Estuvo feliz durante dos días.

− ¿Dos días? – ella asintió, mientras Scorpius comenzó a removerse incomodo, lanzándole miradas de advertencia. − ¿Por qué tan poco?

− Porque después te volvió a ver con él. Fue a Hogsmade y se tomó hasta sus pensamientos. – Albus chasqueó los dedos, recordando ese momento. – Estaba como cuba y gritaba que todos los de séptimo eran unos mal nacidos y quita-chicas.

− No grité eso, mentirosa. – Samantha lanzó una carcajada.

− Ni siquiera recuerdas como te cambiamos ropa junto a Albus para meterte a la cama. – El rubio se hizo el desentendido, tomándole la mano al pequeño Al y fingiendo jugar con él. Rose estaba atónita frente a todo lo que escuchaba. – Al otro día no fue capaz de levantarse y dijo que se quedaría en la cama hasta que se graduaran los idiotas de séptimo. – Todos rieron, menos Scorpius que seguía sintiéndose humillado. – Cuando volvió a verte, te vertió parte de su poción.

− Olía a huevo podrido. – Scorpius le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – Eres cruel. – le reprochó.

− Pero no lo lamento. – confesó sin siquiera inmutarse. – Pude mantener lejos a ese imbécil y a otro par.

− Rose, Scorpius es celoso. – advirtió la chica, sonriendo.

− Créeme, Sam, conozco esa faceta. – lo miró de refilón. – Y muy bien.

− Cuido lo que es mío. − argumentó el rubio, sin sentir ni un poco de culpa.

− Piu. – Scorpius miró al pequeño. – Quiero el pupú.

− ¿Le trajeron el pupú? – Sam revolvió en su pequeño bolso y le pasó el auto en las manos. – Toma, campeón.

− Piu, piu. – El niño pidió ser bajado. – Ruuuuun. – gritó, corriendo entre todos manejando su auto.

− Scorpius, ¿viste a Lorcan? – le preguntó Albus. El rubio asintió, viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo. – Creo que deberíamos hablar con él. Se ve muy complicado.

− Quizás las cosas no están yendo bien con Sú. – supuso Scorpius. Sam asintió y Rose hizo una mueca.

− Estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con Lily. – por inercia todos miraron a la pequeña pelirroja que conversaba Dom y le acariciaba el vientre. – Ella también está rara, aunque no se le nota tanto como a Lorcan.

− No entiendo a los hombres. Si él la quiere ¿Por qué está con otra? – se preguntó Sam, mirando fijamente a los presentes. − ¿Tú harías eso Scorpius?

− Eeh ¿yo? – Rose levantó una ceja, atenta a su respuesta. – Preferiría estar solo.

− Scorpius está dando respuestas políticamente correctas porque está su novia. – picó el pelinegro. – Te apuesto que si termina con Rose, estará con otra chica aunque la ame a ella. – Los tres miraron a Albus con profunda cara de estupefacción. − ¿Qué dije?

− Una idiotez, como siempre. – le hizo ver la madre de su hijo. − ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser atinado?

− Tranquila, Sam. Conozco a mi primo. – Rose le regaló una mirada sincera. – Y si Scorpius hace eso, ten por seguro que no habrá vuelta atrás. – El rubio tragó hondo. Entonces si sabía que todo el tiempo la había estado utilizando, lo desterraría de su vida.

− Dejemos el tema. – pidió el rubio. – Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de una cosa.

− ¿Cuál? – preguntó la pelirroja.

− Que te amo, y con eso me basta para siempre.

Y no mentía.

**O.O**

Lily tomaba de su copa el champagne que repartían en la fiesta. A su lado, se encontraba Andrew, vestido de etiqueta y conversando con Albus. Al parecer, si es que llegaba a tener una relación con el chico, su familia lo recibiría bastante bien. Albus estaba siendo muy amable con él, pero Sam no estaba del todo segura. Desde que la había visto llegar, su guapa cuñada tenía la mirada fija en ella y se notaba incomoda, intentando acercarse para decirle algunas palabras. Lily esperaba el momento en el que Samantha la abordara. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

− ¿Al menos te gusta? – preguntó directamente. – Si es así, nadie tiene derecho a decir nada, pero si no, Lily, no sería correcto.

− Estoy dándome la oportunidad de sentir nuevamente. – Lily sobó sus manos con nerviosismo. – Míralo a él, Sam. Está feliz.

− Sí, por eso no deja de mirar hacia acá con cara de borrego a medio morir. – La pelirroja no quiso comprobar lo que decía su cuñada. – Andrew es un buen tipo, por lo que logro ver, pero el rubio de allá es a quien amas ¿Por qué perder el tiempo fingiendo algo que no se siente? La vida es corta Lily y en cualquier momento puede ser arrebatada. – La menor de los Potter miró a su cuñada con admiración y vergüenza. Ella no era tan aguerrida como la pelivioleta. – Eres fuerte, eres hermosa y tienes un bello corazón: no permitas marchitarte, Lily.

− Tiene novia. – le recordó con voz trémula. – Y yo no quiero causarle más daño.

− Pero se lo causarás igual. – Sam le tomó una mano, intentando tranquilizarla. – Vamos, Lily. Creo que no fue buena idea que vinieras.

− Celebrar San Valentín en una fiesta de gala, mirando al tipo que amo con otra mujer y yo intentado obligarme a sentir algo por otro… sí, creo que no fue buena idea. – susurró. – Es mejor que me vaya.

− No, ahora que estás acá, enfrentarás la situación. – le obligó. – Levanta esa cabeza y disfruta. Ya tendrás un momento para hablar con Lorcan y por lo que veo, será en éste momento. Ahí viene.

Lily vio al rubio acercarse con paso decidido a ellas. En cuanto lo tuvo al frente, tuvo que carraspear. Se veía realmente guapísimo con su tenida de gala y su pelo peinado prolijamente, aunque había mechones que se escapaban rebeldemente haciéndole ver más joven.

− Hola Samantha. – la pelivioleta le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Lily, ¿podemos hablar?

− Eeh… − miró hacia atrás y vio a Andrew con el ceño fruncido y a su hermano Albus con las palabras a medio acabar. – Creo que…

− Yo me ocuparé de tu acompañante. – le dijo Samantha. – Ve.

− Ok, gracias. – Lorcan movió la cabeza agradeciendo la intervención de Samantha y caminó detrás de Lily, guiándola con una mano. Salieron al patio y guardaron silencio, dejándose acariciar por el frío que traía febrero.

− Dime Lorcan, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – Lily no quería mirarlo. La mansión Malfoy se veía preciosa con todos los arreglos que habían hecho para que el baile fuera todo un éxito. Hasta las invitaciones habían sido prolijas y elegantes.

− Creo que hemos aplazado esta conversación por mucho tiempo. – murmuró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Bien ¿y tú? – el rubio se alzó de hombros, sin verbalizar una respuesta.

− Quería disculparme. – comenzó a decir. – Hay muchas cosas que he guardado durante mucho tiempo por no ser capaz de enfrentarme a la realidad. – carraspeó infundiéndose valor. −Lily, yo te fallé como hombre, como tu novio; Cargaste conmigo muchas veces y aguantaste idioteces que no debías. Falte a mi palabra de cuidarte y protegerte, porque fui yo el que te lastimó. Lamento haberte llamado muchas veces luego de que termináramos para solo tener sexo, tú te merecías mucho más que eso. – Lily, impresionada por lo que oía, soltó un sollozo, pero Lorcan no se acercó a tocarla. Necesitaba desahogarse y si la tenía entre sus brazos, no podría decir lo que tenía atascado. – Lamento que me veas con otra chica, pero para tu paz interior, te confieso que me estoy muriendo al verte con otro chico. Quiero que seas feliz, Lily, aunque me esté costando un montón poderlo aceptar. Mereces a alguien que sea de tu altura, que te sepa cuidar y no te lastime. Quizás nunca nadie te amará como yo lo hago, pero a veces el amor no basta para suplir falencias y yo tengo demasiadas. – Lily gimió de dolor y Lorcan vio como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Él tampoco estaba pudiendo contenerse. – Quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando. Me gustaría haber sido yo el que estuviera a tu lado en la fiesta, celebrando otro 14 de febrero, pero no es así. – aclaró su garganta, porque su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. – Quiero que sepas que nunca en mi vida te voy a olvidar. Que si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, ahí estaré. – mordió su labio. – Que si quieres un amigo… puedo intentar serlo. – El rubio puso sus manos en la cara. – Que si amas a otro hombre, lo aceptaré y celebraré contigo que seas feliz. – Lorcan se limpió una lágrima traicionera. – Pero por favor, no me alejes de tu vida. – Lily se volteó a mirarlo sin creer lo que oía. Las disculpas que siempre había querido escuchar, ahí estaban a sus pies.

− Lorcan. – susurró al verlo llorando. Nunca lo había hecho frente a ella. – No llores, por favor.

− Tú tampoco lo hagas. – se lo pidió medio en broma, secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos.

El contacto fue tan abrumador, tan perfecto para ambos. Se sentían unidos.

− Sú es una linda chica. – murmuró. Lorcan solo pudo asentir, sin separar sus manos de las mejillas de Lily. – Debes portarte bien con ella. Quererla mucho y hacerla feliz.

− Lily, Lily, Lily. – repitió como mantra, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. – Mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

− ¿Por qué, Lorcan? – le preguntó, apoyando su mejilla en el corazón descontrolado del rubio.

− Porque cuando te vi por primera vez, a los 4 años, supe que serías la mujer de mi vida. – Lily llenó los pulmones de su olor tan característico. – Te ves hermosa.

− Gracias. – se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos. – También te pido perdón, por haber sido intransigente muchas veces, controladora y complicada. Los dos cometimos errores, Lorcan, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberte amado. – Lorcan reparó en el "haberte". Lily hablaba del pasado… ella ya no lo amaba. – Serás muy feliz. Estoy segura.

− Eso espero. – dijo apenas audible, sintiéndose liberado, pero lleno de dolor al ver que todo había terminado. – Es mejor que entremos. Creo que es hora de que me marche.

− ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Lily ceñuda. Lorcan volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, apretándolas en puños que intentaban contener sus ansías.

− No soy de fierro, Lily y verte con Andrew me está poniendo mal. – La pelirroja agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad. – No te sientas mal, tonta. Estoy siendo sincero, nada más. Si lo quieres, tienes que luchar por él y conseguir ser feliz.

− ¿De verdad serás feliz viéndome con otra persona? – Lorcan soltó un suspiro.

− Si te hace feliz, me alegraría mucho, pero no me gustaría verte con otra persona. Al menos no todavía. –respondió con sinceridad. No podía fingir estabilidad mental que no existía ni un estado de satisfacción por algo que sabía no se lo entregaría.

− Cuando supe que estabas con Sú, quise morir de pena. – comenzó a decir la pelirroja. Lorcan dio dos pasos hacia delante, brillando gracias a las luces que adornaban el jardín. – Habían pasado solo cuatro meses desde que habíamos terminado y el mes anterior habíamos estado juntos… ¿Por qué tan rápido buscaste a otra mujer?

− Un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no? – Lily bufó. – Quise volver a sentir y a estar con alguien. Claramente no fue mi mejor idea y tuve que darme cuenta de una forma muy brusca. Verte ayer con Andrew; él detrás de ti, como alguna vez estuve yo, fue mucho más de lo que pude aguantar. Me di cuenta de que en verdad nunca te iba a olvidar y que podría meter a un millón de mujeres a la cama, pero seguiría sintiendo que eras la única que me haría sentir bien la palabra "amor".

− Entonces ya te acostaste con ella. – sugirió con temor y apretó los puños, intentando prepararse para cualquier respuesta. Sabía que se había adentrado a un terreno pantanoso, pero necesitaba escuchar de la boca de Lorcan que ya no había vuelta atrás.

− Sí. – susurró contenido sabiendo que la había quebrado.

Lily se miró las manos, casi en un acto simbólico de sentir que algo le habían arrebatado. Los ojos se le nublaron y su mentón tembló, pero dignamente, levantó la cabeza y miró la espalda fruncida del rubio. No volvería a llorar por él. Ya todo había acabado.

− Adiós, Lorcan. Cuídate – el rubio se dio vuelta de inmediato, viéndola partir con los ojos tristes y pies arrastrados.

Quiso correr detrás de ella. Gritarle que le diera otra oportunidad y rogarle si fuese necesario, pero Lily no se merecía a un tipejo como él: drogadicto, poca cosa, sin mayores aspiraciones e idiota al por mayor. Por lo que había averiguado, Andrew era un buenísimo partido, con un puesto estable en el ministerio y sin vicios. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba. Conocer el amor con la pureza que ella pedía. Un amor sano, blanco y lleno de tranquilidad.

Carraspeó fuertemente y se adentró al salón.

Ese había sido el fin.

**O.O**

− Rose, te ves tan guapa que me siento opacada a tu lado. – la pelirroja sonrió avergonzada a lo dicho por su suegra. – Scorpius es un suertudo.

− El vestido me lo hizo mi prima Lucy. – Astoria asintió.

− Si la conozco. Es la novia de mi sobrino y madre de mi sobrino nieto. – afirmó la guapa mujer, aunque se consternó al recordar eso. – Oh, por Merlín ¿tengo cara de abuelita? − Rose meneó la cabeza con vehemencia, tranquilizándola − En fin, debo decir que es igual de preciosa. Ustedes las Weasley tienen unos genes maravillosos. Las envidio aunque no sé si sanamente. – bromeó. – Cariño, ¿verdad que Rose se ve preciosa?

− Asty, la pones nerviosa. – Draco le dio una leve reverencia como saludo. − ¿Cómo has estado?

− Muy bien, señor Malfoy ¿y usted?

− Bien también. – miró sobre su hombro. − ¿Dónde está mi hijo? No debería dejarte sola.

− Fue a despedirse de Lorcan. Se tuvo que ir temprano y quería hablar unas cosas con él. – Draco asintió. – Está siendo todo un éxito la fiesta.

− Ninguna de las fiestas que organizo han sido un fracaso. Creo que soy una experta en la materia. – el rubio a su lado meneó la cabeza, haciéndose el agotado con su esposa. – Draco dice que le molesta, pero vaya que le encanta compartir con sus amigos. Recién estaba con Blaise hablando de negocios y Quiddicht. – Rose soltó una leve risita.

− Me contaba que su nuera está lista para tener el bebé. − comentó Draco, mirándola.

− Sí, está panzona. Creo que en cualquier momento nace el pequeño. – sugirió la pelirroja con rostro ilusionado. Quería ser tía/prima nuevamente.

− Me imagino que será como ella, con tez morena y ojos verdes. – dijo Astoria, juntando las manos como niña pequeña. – Hace unos días salí con Mila y le compramos mucha ropa.

− De diseñador. – masculló por detrás el rubio. Rose rió.

− Como sea, es ropa bonita. – intentó justificar la mujer, aunque la pelirroja sabía que en ellas había un despilfarro de dinero impactante. – Cariños, los dejo porque tengo que atender a mis invitados.

− Bueno. – Draco y Rose la vieron avanzar por todo el lugar casi como una bailarina. La mujer era realmente hermosa, apabullante y atrayente. – Scorpius se parece mucho a ella. No es tan parco como yo, ni cretino.

− Es un buen hombre. – corroboró la pelirroja.

− Es mejor de lo que fui yo y de lo que llegaré a ser. – Draco la miró fijamente. – Gracias por lo que has hecho con él. Se ve feliz, enamorado y muy estable.

− Me imagino el desfile de mujeres que tuvo que ver pasar frente a sus ojos. – contestó la pelirroja y de inmediato se sintió tonta al hacer una broma tan fuera de lugar. – Lo siento, no debía…

−Tranquila, Rose. – la calmó el hombre. – Sé cómo era.

− Pero ya no es así. – intentó salvar la pelirroja.

− Nunca conocí a alguna de sus chicas – se explicó el hombre. − Me enteraba por los periódicos con quien estaba y cuando terminaba. – confesó. – Desde que está contigo, desapareció su vida amorosa de los tabloides y ahora solo destaca por su gran capacidad para hacer negocios.

− Sigo pensando que hace negocios idiotas. – el rubio sonrió. Esa chica le parecía maravillosa. – No debería estar diciendo éstas cosas.

− Cada uno hace dinero como puede, Rose. La cosa es hacerlo de la forma correcta. – luego de guiñarle un ojo y ver que su retoño se acercaba, volvió donde su mujer. – Espero verte pronto.

− Yo también, señor Malfoy.

− ¿Qué tanto hablaban? – Scorpius se encontraba divino con su traje oscuro y esa corbata del mismo tono. Rose quería comérselo hasta con zapatos.

− Hablábamos de tonterías. – se colgó de su cuello y lo jaló para besarlo. Scorpius la envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole lo que pedía. − ¿Qué pasó con Lorcan?

− Habló con Lily. – Rose abrió los ojos asustada e intentó separarse para ir a buscar a su prima. – Mi amor, Lily está con Samantha y Albus. Su acompañante se fue y Lorcan también partió. Deja que ella te busque cuando quiera hablar.

− ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó preocupada.

− Finalizaron su relación pidiéndose las disculpas correspondientes. Lorcan está destrozado al verla con otro tipo. – Rose bufó. – Sí, le dije que era un tonto.

− ¿Por qué actúan así? Me superan. – Scorpius se alzó de hombros. No quería decirle que ver a su amigo de esa forma, le había hecho remecer su cerebro: Imaginarse en esa situación, con Rose disfrutando de la compañía de otro hombre, diciéndole que ya no lo amaba, era como clavar un puñal en su pecho y reventarle el corazón.

− Si nosotros terminamos, espera un tiempo prudente para enamorarte de otro. – le pidió con voz estrangulada.

− ¿Ya piensas en terminar? – Scorpius la miró fijamente, intentando usar las palabras correctas. Era el momento de empezar a alejarse, pero Rose le dio una sonrisa que paralizó todo y volvió su mundo al revés. – Yo todavía quiero seguir contigo.

− Eres perfecta, cariño. – junto su frente con la de ella y se dejo envolver por su aroma cítrico. – Te amo.

− Yo también, Malfoy. – el rubio sonrío cerrando los ojos. − ¿Por qué te siento tan apagado y distante? Es como si tuvieses algo atascado en la garganta y no te atrevieras a decirme. – Cuanto lo conocía esa mujer. – El otro día lloraste mientras hacíamos el amor. ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Todo lo podemos solucionar estando juntos. A menos que hayas estado con otra chica… eso no te lo perdonaría jamás. – Scorpius abrió los ojos y negó de inmediato.

− No hay una tercera en discordia. Desde hace meses soy solo tuyo. – Rose asintió enviándole una mirada de advertencia. – Tengo cosas que me preocupan. Es todo.

− No me mientas, Scorpius. – le dijo. – Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero quiero respuestas sinceras.

− Cuando sea el momento. – susurró, aunque Rose no lo oyó, porque estaba fascinada mirando la pista de baile. − ¿Quieres bailar?

Rose se volvió para mirarlo con asombro. Scorpius siempre que podía, evitaba llegar a la pista y hasta el momento, lo había logrado.

− ¿Me lo estás pidiendo? – preguntó incrédula. − ¿Eres tú?

− Rose, no me hagas retractarme. – estiró su mano y Rose le entregó la suya de inmediato. Scorpius le besó el dorso y luego la palma, en un claro gesto de intimidad. – Colorada, vamos a bailar.

Con delicadeza se posicionaron en medio de la pista y Scorpius la apegó a su pecho. Rose se odió por ser tan pequeña; ni siquiera con tacos llegaba a la nariz del rubio. El ex Slytherin puso su mano en la espalda descubierta de la pelirroja y metió la nariz en su cabello cuidando no desarmar el bello tocado que se había hecho. La canción que empezó a sonar le erizó la piel y supo que su madre tenía algo que ver en ese cambio tan brusco de música. Todas las parejas comenzaron a alinearse para someterse en un profundo sopor de romanticismo.

− Me gusta este tema. – le dio la pelirroja, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Scorpius encontró un brillo único en esos ojos azules y grandes. – Nuestra primera canción juntos.

− _I've never seen you looking so lovely as you do tonight__, __I've never seen you shine so bright__, __mmm-mmm-mmm_– comenzó a cantar el rubio en el oído. Rose se paralizó, pero Scorpius la obligo a continuar con el ritmo. Sabía que esa sería la única vez que le podría cantar de esa forma, bailar con ella y tenerla a su lado. El corazón le latía desbocado a ambos y a pesar que la entonación del rubio dejaba mucho que desear, Rose pensó que estaba frente al hombre más maravilloso y perfecto del mundo. − _… __Lady in red, __is dancing with me, theres nobody here, __its just you and me__, __its where I wanna be, and I hardly know this beauty by my side, __I'll never forget the way you look tonight_ – Le susurró con delicadeza, rozando la parte superior de su oreja con los labios tibios.

Rose mordió los suyos y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en ellos. Lo apretó con más fuerza.

− Soy… la chica de azul. – le dijo con la voz cortada y llena de felicidad. Scorpius se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia y le besó la frente.

− Tienes el cabello escarlata, mi amor. Eres mi dama de rojo. – se separó un poco para mirarla y se encontró con los ojos húmedos de la chica. – No llores, princesa. – le pidió con pesar. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal. – Se te correrá el maquillaje.

− Estoy usando uno que es mágico. – Scorpius quiso lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse, pero el puchero que hizo su novia lo contuvo. – Siento como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí.

Era el momento, ya lo había decidido. Esa noche le diría que lo suyo no podía continuar y en la soledad de su departamento, estaba dispuesto a esperar cualquier batalla que se formara. Total, ya nada tenía importancia.

− ¡Rose! – La pelirroja se volteó con brusquedad al grito de Albus. − ¡Dom está teniendo al bebé!

Scorpius no quería pensarlo de ese modo, pero se sintió salvado por la campana.

**O.O**

La sala de espera en el hospital de San Mungo parecía una fiesta de gala. Mucho de los presentes se encontraban con sus mejores tenidas apostados ahí, esperando noticias de uno de sus miembros. El resto de los pacientes los miraba con verdadero interés. Se encontraban los héroes de guerra y mucho de los luchadores que vencieron al Voldemort. Faltaba muy poco para que uno de ellos se lanzara sobre el padrino de la pelirroja a pedirle un autógrafo.

Rose estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Scorpius y siendo cubierta con su chaqueta.

− Solo a Dom se le ocurre romper fuente cuando estamos en pleno baile. – rezongó Albus, cruzándose de brazos. Samantha le mandó una mirada de advertencia. –Ok, mi amor. No me mires así.

− Eres el rey de las impertinencias, por Merlín. – dijo Samantha, enrolando los ojos y fulminándolo. – Ojala mi pequeño Al no sea como tú.

− Eres cruel, mujer. – le reclamó el pelinegro, pero volvió a callar cuando Sam le envió una segunda mirada de advertencia. – Ok, guardaré silencio.

− Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustará tanto su voz. – todos rieron con el comentario de Hugo. – Tuve que venir desde Escocia para ver a la rubia, pero parece que todavía no quiere llegar.

− Las primerizas siempre se demoran. – aseguró la matriarca de los Weasley. – Estoy realmente emocionada. Mi pequeño Al se volverá loco con su nuevo primo.

− Hizo un gran escándalo por tener que quedarse con sus abuelos. – le informó la pelivioleta.

Luego de que su enfermedad comenzara a menguar, tuvo la fuerza de ir a buscar a su familia y conversar con ellos. Sus padres se mostraron completamente arrepentidos y le contaron que en cuento recapacitaron quisieron buscarla, pero ya había desaparecido. Ni Patrick, el idiota con el cual se había ido a Bulgaria sabía de ella. Las cosas habían cambiado para bien y ahora sus padres pedían verla cada cierto tiempo, se encargaban de cuidar al pequeño cuando ellos no podían y estaban al tanto de la enfermedad de la pelivioleta, sin dejarla sola.

− Me imagino. Debe ser igual de cotilla que su padre. – bromeó Teddy, sentándose en otra butaca junto a Victorie que se comía las uñas. – Amor, relájate. Dom es fuerte y te apuesto que está torturando a Zab en este momento.

− Me da miedo. – Louis se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. – Se me ocurrió la genial idea de leer libros de embarazos y me encontré con capítulo completo sobre los riesgos que se corren al tener bebés. Si le sucede algo…

− Vic, tuve 7 hijos sin ninguna de las tecnologías que posee ahora San Mungo. Creo que deberías tener un poco más de fe y tranquilizarte. – le sugirió a modo de orden la abuela de todos los presentes. – Tus padres necesitan que los acompañen.

Tanto Louis como Vic fueron donde Bill y Fleur. La familia Weasley-Delacour se encontraba extasiada al mismo tiempo que horrorizada. La guapa mujer del licántropo, mordía sus mejillas por dentro y sobaba sus manos sin parar, intentando infundirse calor.

Roxanne llegó donde estaban todos sus primos reunidos, y con un suspiro se dejo caer a un lado de su hermano.

− ¿Y Lysander? – preguntó James, extrañado porque el gemelo menor no se encontrara ahí.

− Tuvo que ir a su casa. Dijo que debía hablar algo con Lorcan. – un leve gesto hacía su hermana menor, dio a entender sobre que se trataba la ausencia de los Scarmander. Lily agachó la cabeza. − ¿Qué han sabido?

− Nada. – respondió Rose, abrazando más fuerte por el cuello al rubio que acariciaba con suavidad su cintura por dentro de la chaqueta que le había prestado. – Según lo que me contó tía Fleur, Dom comenzó a quejarse hace horas, pero no quería venir al hospital. Esperó hasta que Zab llegara y ahí recién pidió que la trajeran.

− Bueno, los dolores no cesaran de aquí hasta que al pequeño le den ganas de salir. – informó la matriarca, sintiéndose joven al lado de todos sus nietos. − ¿No le avisaron a Lucy?

− No, porque es capaz de aparecerse por acá con su panza y se pondrá histérica. – dijo Albus. – En lo que llevamos sentados acá, han entrado dos mujeres a punto de parir y si la cabeza de naranja ve eso, se traumatizará.

− Yo creo que Nott se pondría más nervioso que ella. – todos asintieron dándole la razón a Teddy.

− Igual yo ya le avisé a él para que mañana por la mañana vengan a verla. – acotó el rubio novio de Rose.

− Gracias por adelantarte. – le dijo la esposa de Arthur, maravillada con tremendo nieto político.

− De nada, nana Molly. – la pelirroja se rió al igual que todos. − ¿Qué les pasa?

− Ya le dices nana Molly. Eso quiere decir que te quedarás por haaaarto tiempo en la familia. – le aseguró su cuñado. – Papá tendrá que aprender a aceptarte.

− ¡Hugo! – le advirtió Rose, asesinándolo con la mirada. – Sabes que papá ya lo acepta.

−Preguntémoselos a él. Justo viene ahí.

Todos los presentes miraron al gran hombre pelirrojo, que venía con su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer más fuerte y luchadora que se tuviera memoria. Ron frunció el ceño con cierto recelo al ver a su hija sobre las piernas de su novio en esa postura tan "liberal". Scorpius, intimidado completamente e intentando evitarse alguna confrontación, tomó a Rose de la cintura y la intentó levantar. La pelirroja bufando se puso de pie, bajo la mirada divertida de todos sus primos. Cuando Ron estuvo a su lado, Scorpius estaba de pie, a una distancia prudente de su novia y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

− Te tenía por alguien más valiente. – confesó Hugo, con su cara radiante de burla.

− No soy un temerario y reconozco cuando mi vida está en peligro. – Ron le golpeteó el brazo con fuerza desmedida, aunque haciéndolo pasar por un gesto de saludo. – Buenas noches, señor Weasley.

− Papá, para de intimidarlo. – el pelirrojo enarcó sus cejas y posó sus ojos azules en los grises del alto chico que tenía por yerno. – Supéralo.

− No puedo superarlo cuando sé que viven en el pecado… − Hermione al lado de él, enrolo la mirada y le pellizcó el brazo. − ¡Herms!

− Es mi niña y tú no dirás ese tipo de estupideces. – se acercó a Scorpius. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Bien, gracias. – susurró con cierto temor.

− ¿Puedes venir un momento? – le pidió la mujer, sorprendiendo a los miembros de la familia Weasley, sobre todo a Rose.

− ¿De qué tienen que hablar? – quiso saber.

− Mi amor, después conversamos. – el rubio, dándole un beso en la frente, caminó con su suegra hacía otro sector de la sala de espera bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Ya estando alejados de la prole, Scorpius comenzó a hablar. – No le he contado.

− Lo supuse. Se me hacía extraño que estuviera tan tranquila a tu lado, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido. – admitió la mujer, con mirada vacilante. − ¿Qué harás? Luego de la conversación que tuvimos en la tarde, quede muy preocupada.

− Probablemente con Rose nos separemos luego de esto. Ella no querrá estar conmigo sabiendo que el proyecto fue aprobado. – una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro. – Quiero aprovechar lo que queda con ella.

− Es preferible que se entere por ti, antes que por otra persona. – le sugirió su suegra.

− Sí, lo sé, pero no me siento capacitado para ir y lanzarle la verdad en la cara. – reconoció el rubio, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello en claro gesto de nerviosismo. − ¿Revisó los informes?

− Siete veces. – el rubio no dudo de su contestación. Rose era igual de inquisitiva cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. – Pero está todo en orden. No podía no firmar cuando lo que le habíamos pedido para comenzar estaba en regla.

− ¿Habló con aldeanos? – Hermione negó.

− No tuve el tiempo para hacerlo. Además, el señor Metaxis estaba sobre mí, sin darme espacio para salir a investigar. – Hermione miró hacía el suelo, compungida. – Siento que ese tipo es peligroso y no sé porqué, creo que Rose tiene algo que ver con él.

− ¿A qué se refiere? – Scorpius se puso ceñudo.

− Rose siempre ha pertenecido a grupos activistas y hace algunos años, el señor Metaxis junto a McLaren fueron desfalcados por uno de ellos. – mordiendo su labio, prosiguió. – Presiento que Rose no fue una mera espectadora de eso, sino que también una de los miembros.

− Es imposible. Hace cuatro años que sucedió eso y Rose estaba en Hogwarts en esa época. – Hermione alzó una ceja.

− ¿Tú crees que mi hija no se la hubiese ingeniado para pertenecer a un grupo de esa índole intentando defender lo que considera correcto? – Scorpius no pudo negarlo y miró a la mujer que le robaba los sueños con su vista pegada en ellos. Le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no fue de gran ayuda, porque ella seguía ceñuda y desesperada por saber que ocurría.

− No. – respondió escuetamente.

− Intentaré seguir averiguando para encontrar algún vació legal y poder paralizar todo. – Scorpius abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. – Necesito preguntarte algo.

− Dígame.

− ¿Estar con Rose fue algún tipo de plan para mantenerla alejada? – el rubio agachó la cabeza. – En otras circunstancias, ella hubiese luchado con más vehemencia, pero en este proyecto se ha encontrado más alejada de lo que está acostumbrada.

− Quizás aceptó todo cuando me vio entusiasmado en esto. – elucubró de forma fingida. – En realidad no lo sé.

− Scorpius, si estás con ella por un plan para llevar a cabo tus negocios, te aseguro que la perderás y yo te golpearé. – El rubio se encontró tentado a decirle la verdad, pero no lo hizo. − ¿Es mucho el dinero?

− Demasiado. – confesó. – Por eso no me conviene encontrarme ahora con pegas porque los informes sean falsos. Necesito que haya un escrutinio a fondo en ellos y por eso necesito que usted los vuelva a revisar por octava vez si es necesario y yo lo haré por mi parte.

− ¿Qué pasará con mi hija? – Scorpius miró la punta de sus pies y puso una mano sobre sus ojos, apretándolos.

−… no lo sé. – Hermione hizo una mueca. – Lo correcto sería acabar.

− Pero tanto tú como ella no quiere separarse. – El rubio se alzó de hombros.

− No se puede tener todo en la vida y lamentablemente las dos cosas que más quiero, se contraponen. – Hermione creyó prudente no seguir indagando. Su hija ya era adulta y las decisiones que tomara eran parte de la relación que mantenía con el rubio y nada tenían que ver con ella.

− Espero todo resulte bien. – susurró. – Y tranquilo, Rose te ama.

_¿Hasta cuándo?_ Se preguntó.

− ¡Nació! – el grito de Fleur los alertó a todos, haciéndolos correr hacía una mampara transparente que se erigía frente a sus ojos.

La madre de Zab, junto a la madre de Dom estaban rebosantes de lagrimas alegres que las hacían sollozar en conjunto, contenidas por sus maridos. Detrás del vidrio, estaba Zab con el pequeño bebé envuelto en mantas. Lo único notorio que tenía el recién nacido, era el color aceitunado de su piel, mucho más clara que la de su padre, pero muy hermosa.

− Es el bebé más lindo de todo el mundo. – dijo Louis con evidente orgullo. – Apuesto que será un gran jugador de Quiddicht, igual que tío.

− Ya están con su vena de hombre inflamada. – reclamó Victorie, mirando con emoción a su recién estrenado sobrino. − ¿Cómo se llamará?

− Cuando salga, Zab nos contará.

El moreno se veía realmente emocionado y miraba a su bebé como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que hubiese visto en su vida. Saber que ese pequeño tenía una parte de él y que junto a Dom habían creado un milagro, lo enorgullecía. La rubia todavía estaba dentro, recuperándose del nacimiento. Había sido tan fuerte, que Zab había incrementado su admiración hacía ella. Con ojos titilantes de felicidad, saludó a todos los presentes que se arremolinaban frente a él detrás de ese vidrio.

Su madre y suegra lloraban, mientras su padre y suegro miraban con orgullo a su nieto. Sus amigos le hacían morisquetas al pequeño dormilón que reposaba en sus brazos, mientras que los adultos le sonreían con solemnidad. Tener al mismísimo Harry Potter ahí, era algo impensado hace 30 años, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y tanto Slytherin como gryffindor se relacionaban sin pensar en un pasado doloroso.

Zab luego de un pequeño gesto, volvió a entrarse a la sala, donde Dom reposaba cansada, pero radiante.

− Ya somos padres. – dijo con solemnidad, casi sin creérselo. − ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

− Nos hizo esperar, pero valió la pena ¿no? – Dom asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercaran.

− Mis dos hombrecitos. – susurró, besando la cabeza de su hijo, mientras Zab hacía lo mismo con ella. − ¿Algún nombre?

− Christopher. – dijo él. – Me gusta ese nombre y creo que queda bien para él.

− Entonces será Christopher Bill Zabinni Weasley. – acotó ella, dando por culminada la elección del nombre. – E irá a Gryffindor.

− No, será Slytherin hasta la médula. – bromeó el moreno, estirando su boca para darle un beso en los labios a la guapa rubia. – Te amo, mi amor. En este momento soy el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

− Y yo la mujer más enamorada. – con cuidado, los abrazó y Zab la envolvió a ella, sosteniendo con el otro brazo a su bebé.

La escena fue interrumpida por un flash y los ojos brillantes de ambas madres.

Comenzaba el desfile y la presentación en sociedad del pequeño Chris.

**O.O**

− Colorada… − el rubio no fue escuchado y sin esperarlo se vio echado sobre el sofá, con Rose encima de él, besándole el cuello y desesperadamente intentando sacarle la camisa. − ¿No estás cansada? Son las 5 de la madrugada.

− Para ti nunca tengo sueño. – Scorpius no pudo sentirse más agradecido de la vida y con maestría, la volteó, quedando él sobre ella. − ¿Quieres dominarme?

− Ya te domino, corazón de melón. – susurró él contra sus labios y apretando los dedos en su cadera.

Desatando el nudo del vestido que tenía Rose en su nuca, dejo los pechos turgentes y generosos de la pelirroja a su completa visión. Con su boca asidua y desesperada, llegó a los pezones sonrosados de la chica y la hizo retorcerse bajo el ataque placentero al cual estaba siendo sometida.

Rose soltó un leve gemido, desatando la pasión del rubio, que con desesperación, intentó sacarse el resto de ropa, dejándola regada sobre la mesa de centro y parte del suelo.

− Ni se te ocurra… romperlo. – le advirtió la pelirroja en medio de jadeos. El vestido era demasiado hermoso como para ser roto por la libido de su novio.

− Estás usando unas braguitas pequeñitas. – le dijo, bajando hasta ellas para meter su cara entre las piernas. Rose soltó el aire y se aferró al sofá con evidente desesperación. – Las nenas malas usan braguitas pequeñas.

− Soy tu nena mala. – le susurró casi sollozando de placer, retorciéndose al sentir el aliento caliente del rubio en su parte más sensible.

− Mía, mía. – dijo Scorpius, tomando su pierna para besarla, llegando a su pie para sacarle el zapato. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y levantándole la cadera, sacó el vestido que se encontraba atascado ahí. Rose mordió su labio al verlo tan empecinado mirando su cuerpo con devoción. A tientas, buscó el miembro deseoso de Scorpius y lo tomó entre sus manos, apretándose por culpa del bóxer. El rubio dejo caer su peso sobre ella y se desató entre las manos de la pelirroja, haciendo movimientos de penetración contra ésta. – Oh Rose, me vuelves loco.

− Y tú a mí, precioso. – sus bocas se encontraron deseosas y apasionadas. Estaban haciendo el amor de forma desesperada, pero sin menguar en su amor.

Scorpius se acomodó en el centro de la pelirroja y la penetró de una precisa estocada, demostrándole que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El rubio se movió desesperadamente dentro de ella, haciéndole gritar con en busca del desfogue. Era probable que los vecinos estuvieran escuchando su sesión, pero no le importó. Quería darle recuerdos, todos los posible y hacer memorables esas horas de apasionados encuentros.

− Rose, voltéate. – le pidió y la pelirroja aceptó con su vista nublada por la pasión.

Acomodándose boca abajo, Scorpius levantó levemente la cadera de ella y la penetró desde esa posición, dejando caer su boca en el cuello perlado por el sudor de la pelirroja. Era tan profunda la unión que estaban teniendo, que Rose se sintió separada en dos por el sexo del rubio y cada uno de sus flancos estaban sometidos a la pasión desbordante del rubio. La boca deseosa de Scorpius mordía su lóbulo, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pezones y el delicioso vaivén de estocadas no le daba tregua.

− Voy a terminar. – le informó Rose, mirándolo sobre su hombro y buscando su boca. Scorpius le dio un beso lujurioso y bajo una de sus manos al punto palpitante que tenía entre las piernas. El placer había explotado dentro de ella con furia y las lenguas del mismo la abrasaban como fuego, quemando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, que ya no le pertenecía.

Scorpius sintió su miembro aprisionado por las paredes interiores de la pelirroja y se dejó ir, acompañándola en el espiral del orgasmo. Gruño roncamente en su oído y vació su semilla dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba a más no poder.

Ambos jadeantes, Scorpius sin salirse de su interior y Rose con las manos temblorosas, esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

− Wow. – dijo con voz trémula el rubio, intentando separarse. – Fue espectacular.

− Todos los días te superas un poco más. – le hizo ver la pelirroja, alabando sus artes amatorias. – Soy una _Scorpadicta_. – afirmó.

− Me siento feliz de generarte adicción. – contestó, levantándose y mirándola desde su altura.

Tan suelta, tan especial. Ahí en su sofá, desnuda, boca abajo y saciada por él. Era el epitome de la belleza femenina, una ninfa sin igual.

− ¿Vamos a la cama? – sugirió la pelirroja, volteándose para mirarlo desde ahí. Scorpius al ver ese cuerpo desnudo, sin nada que la cubriera, volvió a reaccionar con calentura. Rose miró esa parte tan especifica del rubio y alzó las cejas. – Creo que no alcanzaremos a llegar.

Y fue así, porque en cinco segundos, Scorpius volvía a estar sobre ella y le brindaba otra sesión de inigualable amor.

.

.

.

− ¡Me mentiste! – Scorpius abrió los ojos lentamente sin comprender nada. − ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No me dijiste, no me escuchaste! – el rubio levantó la cabeza y vio a la pelirroja que vestía únicamente con una de sus camisas, y sostenía la última edición del profeta en su mano. − ¿Cuándo se confirmó? – preguntó intentando contenerse. − ¡Habla, maldita sea!

− El jueves. – susurró, sentándose sobre la cama. Estaban a domigo. Rose agachó la cabeza sintiéndose estúpida y utilizada. – Colorada, podríamos…

− Nada, Scorpius. Siempre ganas ¿verdad? – el rubio vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y los labios le temblaban. – Dices amarme, pero pasas a llevar lo que quiero y defiendo.

− El amor no tiene nada que ver en ésta ecuación. – Rose atónita apretó los ojos, evitando llorar frente a él. – Debí haberte dicho, pero no lo hice porque sabía que reaccionarías mal.

− Soy una tonta. – se dijo a sí misma. – la idiota más grande. – volvió a decir, caminando por la habitación, directo hacia el closet.

Scorpius se levantó con rapidez y poniéndose un pantalón, llegó a la puerta del armario para ver como Rose sacaba su ropa con brusquedad sin dejar nada de sus pertenencias en ese lugar. Un vacío comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho.

− No hagas esto, Rose. – le pidió suplicante. – Intentemos ser maduros…

− ¿Maduros? ¿Eso es lo que me pides? – le preguntó, escupiendo las palabras. – Podía ser que tuviéramos diferencias de opinión y que quizás nuestros ideales no fuesen tomados en cuenta dentro de la relación, pero lo mínimo que podías hacer, era decirme que el proyecto había sido aprobado.

− ¿Para qué terminarás empacando todo y te fueras? – Rose pasó por su lado como un bólido, evitando tocarlo. Scorpius se puso las manos en el cabello y la miró caminar de un lado a otro, recogiendo sus cosas. – Por favor, conversemos.

− Conversa con quien quiera escucharte, Malfoy. – su apellido le pareció un insulto en la boca de ella. – Todo esto acabó.

− ¿De verdad? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – Rose se detuvo un segundo a sopesar la situación y asintió para horror de él. – Rose, te estás precipitando.

− No, estoy siendo sensata. – le gritó en la cara, lanzándole un bote de crema que Scorpius no esquivo. El dolor en su hombro era nada en comparación al dolor en su pecho. – Nunca debimos estar juntos.

− No me puedes decir eso. – le dijo consternado, caminado hacía ella y agarrándole las manos. – Escúchame, por favor. – le iba a contar todo. Tenía que decirle la verdad, como había comenzado, porqué se había acercado a ella, y que había terminado enamorándose irremediablemente. – Rose…

− No, Malfoy. – sus ojos se cruzaron y Scorpius fue consciente del daño que le había provocado. Era mejor que la dejara partir. – Me iré.

− Pero… − Vio como se cambiaba de ropa con rapidez, lanzando su camisa lejos de ella como si se tratara de la peste, para luego tomar su bolso y enfilarse a la puerta del departamento. Scorpius caminó detrás de sus pasos con un nudo en la garganta. – Rose, yo te amo.

− ¿Y qué? Cuando uno ama, no lastima ni rompe a la otra persona. – susurró con frialdad. – Todo lo que compartimos fue un bonito sueño, pero ya desperté. Adiós.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue un golpe directo a su cuerpo, que se desmorono sobre el sofá. Scorpius metió sus manos entre las hebras de su cabello y quiso gritar para liberarse un poco de la desazón latente dentro de él, pero no pudo, tenía la garganta tapada y los ojos secos de tanta contención. Si Rose se lo hubiese permitido, le habría contado la verdad de todo y estaría esperando poder conseguir su perdón, pero no pudo. Ella se había largado dejándolo ahí casi como un estropajo y con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos.

− Soy imbécil.

Las malas lenguas dicen que cuando se asume solito, sin ayuda de nadie y con facilidad el índice de idiotez que poseemos, es que estamos avanzando.

**O.O**

− ¿Cómo estás? – la pregunta sigilosa de su primo, altero el ambiente de silencio que llevaba manteniendo toda esa mañana. – Supe que…

− Sí, estamos distanciados. – murmuró con brusquedad, para volver a los papeles y seguir trabajando. − ¿Necesitas algo?

− Saber cómo estás. No te hagas el idiota. – Scorpius bufó.

− ¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿Qué Rose y yo termináramos? Bueno, aquí lo tienes. – contestó de forma mordaz, abriendo los brazos para darle a entender que eso era lo que quedaba. – Vuelvo a repetir ¿necesitas algo?

− Llevas 4 días trabajando sin parar. – le hizo ver Robert con delicadeza. – Puedes sufrir un colapso si vas a éste ritmo.

− Nott, si quiero consejos sobre mi forma de trabajar, créeme que no te los pediría a ti. – El pelinegro enroló los ojos y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su primo. – No te acomodes, te irás pronto.

− ¡Maldita sea, Scorpius! – le gritó con rabia, tirándole los papeles al suelo de un manotazo. El rubio impactado por esa acción se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a golpear a su primo. Tomándolo de las solapas, lo acercó a su rostro. – Si te calmará golpearme, hazlo. No serás el primero que me usa para lo mismo.

Scorpius consciente de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer, soltó a Nott y volvió a serenarse, aunque su respiración seguía siendo errática y fuerte.

− Lárgate, Nott. – farfulló sin mirarlo. – Lárgate y déjame con mi mierda.

− Eres mi primo, imbécil. El tipo que me ayudo a aceptar mi apellido y me ha brindado la mano siempre que lo he necesitado. – le tomó el hombro, pero Scorpius sin delicadeza, se soltó del agarré, mascullando improperios. – Ok, entiendo.

− No entiendes nada. – siseó contenido. − ¡Absolutamente nada! – Scorpius se puso las manos en las sienes y una palidez se hizo de su rostro. – Estoy entre la espada y la pared.

− Scorpius, deja todo esto. – le pidió. – Puedes renunciar a las ganancias, salirte del proyecto y buscar otros.

− No puedo. Ayer por la tarde firmé. – Nott dejó caer su cabeza derrotado, sin saber que decir. – Rose quiso esto. Ella fue la que me dejó.

− ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir lamentándote y perder a la chica que amas? – Scorpius soltó una risa amarga, sin un atisbo de gracia. – Me estás decepcionando.

− No me importa. – sus ojos grises, estaban apagados y se veían más oscuros de lo normal. Las ojeras bajo ellas eran notorias y el cansancio no lo podía ocultar. – Gané 1000 millones de dólares en galeones. Tendré que usar varias bóvedas más para guardar el dinero.

− ¿Siempre se ha tratado de eso? – preguntó con los ojos achinados y suspicaz a lo que decía. − ¿Solo dinero?

− Sabes que no, pero tampoco me haré el idiota. – esbozó una sonrisa tétrica, digna de Freddy Kruger después de concretar sus fechorías. – La vida continúa.

.

.

.

Luego de conversar con su madre, Rose sintió la necesidad de pedirle perdón a Scorpius. Se había precipitado como él le había dicho y lo había abandonado por sus ansías estúpidas de una verdad que no tendría por qué haber afectado a su relación. Igualmente, el rencor seguía latente dentro de ella, pero sin la ferocidad que días atrás la atacaba. Ella no era quién para juzgarlo por querer hacer dinero y si querían estar juntos, debían aprender a compatibilizar sus profesiones.

Suspirando, caminó directo al edificio donde estaban las oficinas Malfoy. En todos esos días, el rubio no se había comunicado con ella y Rose pensaba que era una forma de darle espacio, aunque no podía negar que le hubiese gustado haber visto aunque fuese una pequeña muestra de necesidad hacía su persona o un leve indicio que le diera la oportunidad de saber si la extrañaba.

Violeta se le había unido al tranco y le dio fuerzas para ir a hablar con él.

− Me quedaré abajo. Tengo que llamar a James, además de esperar a Lily_. – _dijo Violeta.

Rose dejó a su amiga en el lugar y se enfiló a los ascensores para llegar a la oficina de Scorpius. Una parte de ella moría por mirarlo, tocarlo y besarlo, pero otra le gritaba que tenía que mantenerse digna e ir paso a paso, cediendo al mismo tiempo que él cedía.

Llegó al piso que correspondía y caminó por el pasillo donde se encontraba el rubio, pero antes saludó a su secretaria.

− Señorita Rose ¿cómo está? – La pelirroja hizo un gesto para aclarar que estaba bien. No iba a contarle a alguien que no conocía, que llevaba días sin comer, apenas durmiendo y llorando por extrañar a cierto rubio que hacía de su jefe.

− ¿Está Scorpius? – la mujer asintió sonriendo. Por fin el joven Malfoy cambiaría su rostro y descansaría como corresponde. – Pasaré.

− ¿Le comunico que está aquí? – preguntó, levantando el pequeño instrumento que usaban a modo de "citofono".

−No, quiero darle una sorpresa.

− Muy bien, aprovecharé de tomar un café. – Rose sonrojada mordió su labio. Al parecer, todas esas sesiones de amor que le había brindado el rubio en su oficina, no habían pasado desapercibida para la secretaria. – Hasta luego, señorita.

− Hasta luego.

Rose fue hacia la puerta que la separaba de su amor y toco levemente la madera, pero el sonido de dos voces gritándose la detuvo. Casi por inercia retrocedió e hizo algo que nunca debió haber hecho: Escuchó la conversación que se estaba dando dentro.

− _¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir lamentándote por perder a la chica que amas?_− esa era la voz clara del pelinegro primo de su ex novio. – _Me decepcionas._

− _No me importa. _– La frialdad de esa voz atravesó el cuerpo de Rose, entumeciéndolo. _– Gané 1000 millones de dólares en galeones. Tendré que usar varias bóvedas para guardar el dinero. _

− _¿Siempre se ha tratado de eso? ¿Solo dinero? _–el reproche que le dio su primo, fueron las palabras que tenía Rose atascadas en su garganta, cerrada por el estupor.

− _Sabes que no, pero tampoco me haré el idiota. _– una pausa, un dolor creciente y la voz pesada de Scorpius. – _La vida continúa._

− _¿En qué sentido? – _Rose apoyó su frente en la puerta, temerosa de lo que podía oír.

− _En todos los sentidos _– La risa sin gracias del rubio le erizó la piel. – _Desde el principio estaba decidido que esto acabarías así. _− ¿De qué hablaba? – _Solo que Rose se adelantó y me dejó antes, pero sabes que la iba a abandonar en cuanto acabara de concretar el proyecto._

Rose se alejó de la puerta con la mirada perdida, pero sus pies no le respondía. Estaba atascada oyendo la plática que se daba en el lugar. Su mano temblorosa se fue a los labios para tapar el grito de dolor que la estaba matando. Scorpius nunca la había querido…

− _Pensé que te retractarías luego de todo lo que has vivido con ella. _– Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó la cabeza, intentando normalizar su martilleo.

− _Rose me sirvió por mucho tiempo. Al tenerla a mi lado, pude distraerla para que no interviniera en el proyecto y así poder llevarlo a cabo. _– La pelirroja no supo en qué momento sus ojos habían comenzado a lanzar lagrimas, pero sus mejillas le gritaban que por ahí estaban pasando los surcos de un mal amor. _– La quería, no lo niego, pero todo estaba organizado desde un principio y ahora es preferible desecharla de mi vida, olvidándome que alguna vez existió. _

− _Scorpius…_

− _Rose solo fue un medio para llegar a un fin. – _sentenció.

La pelirroja dio pasos errantes hacía atrás y sintió el piso desmoronarse bajo ella. Sus manos temblaban de forma casi crónica y el dolor en el pecho le estaba impidiendo respirar. Había entrado a un estado catatónico, donde las últimas palabras de Scorpius se repetían casi como mantra en su cabeza, recordándole con fuerza que ella solo había sido utilizada desde un principio. Que todo lo vivido era una mentira que el rubio había montado para alejarla de lo que defendía. El horror de enterarse de esa manera le estaba destrozando. Ella que le había entregado todo, ignorando por completo lo que los distanciaba y metiéndolo a su vida como parte relevante e indispensable, terminaba humillada y con el corazón destrozado. _Tiene que ser mentira, _se gritó mentalmente; _Scorpius jamás me haría esto, _pero ahí estaba, con la mitad de su cuerpo sin responder y con dolor casi palpable, a punto de un colapso mental.

Al sentir su espalda tocar con una pared, se volteó con brusquedad y bajó corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia, intentando con eso eliminar lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. Necesitaba un escape a todo y cuando se halló en el cuarto piso, se apoyo en el pasamanos y soltó una bocanada de aire a modo de jadeo. El sollozo que lo acompañó, fue un llanto descontrolado y desolador. Era una mujer partida por la mitad, que se sentía imbécil. Dejó caer su cuerpo en la escalera y escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas, llorando sin parar. Ya no podía esconder los gritos, y lanzó gemidos desgarradores, que habían alertado a la seguridad del lugar. Cuando se vio frente a dos hombres que la miraban frunciendo el ceño al reconocerla, pasó corriendo por al lado de ellos y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse en el primer piso.

Ya en medio del aire, la lluvia mojó su cabeza y la hizo caminar como autómata hasta el borde de la acera, buscando algo que le diera las fuerzas para vivir, pero todo estaba apagado frente a sus ojos.

Violeta que se había encontrado con Lily y esperaban a Rose para irse a comprar un regalo a Albus Jr., la vieron desde la distancia como si se hubiese vuelto loca. La delgada pelirroja comenzó a correr dándose cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo a su prima, que no respondía a sus llamados.

− ¡Rose! − volvió a gritarle, pero ella no reaccionaba Estando a unos metros de alcanzarla, el chirrido de una furgoneta remeció el lugar. Lily vio como se bajaban tres hombres y una mujer y tomaban a la pelirroja que no se defendía. _¡Ella no podía ser Rose!_ Pensó Lily y volvió a dirigirse hacia allá, mientras Violeta lanzaba hechizos y ponía la muñeca en su mano, llamando a algo o a alguien. − ¡Rose, defiéndete! – pero la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione había perdido su voluntad y se estaba dejando llevar.

Lily con vehemencia sacó su varita y lanzó Petrificus a algunos de los malhechores, pero se bajaron otros 4 más de la furgoneta y las espantaron disparando. Eran Muggles.

Violeta llamaba con desesperación a los inefables que en algún momento habían trabajado con ella, pero ninguno alcanzaba a llegar. Vio como subieron a Rose con brusquedad y pegándole un culetazo con la parte trasera de una pistola, la dejaron inconsciente.

− ¡Rose! – gritó la castaña, en un intento desesperado de encontrar una solución, pero los disparos la dispersaron, alejándola de su amiga y obligándole a esconderse detrás de un auto oscuro que estaba estacionado en la calle. − ¡Rose! – gritó entremedio de su llanto incontrolable. − ¡Te fallé! ¡Rose!

Lily cayó a unos pasos de ella, con su pierna sangrando, pero aun así se arrastró para llegar donde había sido agarrada su prima. Violeta notó como uno de los idiotas se acercaba a ella para asesinarla. Sin embargo, la castaña logró reaccionar y le envió un _expelliarmus_ que lo lanzó lejos. La llegada de aurores e inefables se hizo presente, pero la furgoneta ya había partido, junto a Rose.

− ¡Violeta! – la voz de James la alertó, pero ella negó de inmediato apuntando a Lily.

− ¡Está herida! – chilló descontrolada. − ¡Anda a verla!

Lorcan que estaba en el contingente, vio como Lily palidecía al estar perdiendo sangre. Tomándola con rapidez, desapareció yendo directo a San Mungo, desesperado por sanarla.

− ¿Qué paso? – preguntó James, sentándose a un lado de Violeta que no paraba de llorar. – Habla, cariño ¿estás herida?

− ¡Yo no importo! – gritó. − ¡Se llevaron a Rose! – James miró a su padre, que entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Tenían que poner a los mejores escuadrones en búsqueda de la pelirroja.

Su ahijada estaba secuestrada, quien sabe por quién y él solo podía ser un testigo de cómo todavía las marcas de ese auto estaban calientes en la acera, de manos cruzadas y una sensación de inutilidad tomándose su cuerpo. Pensó en Hermione y Ron, tenía que llamarlos.

− Secuestraron a Rose Weasley. – dijo Harry mirando a los aurores e inefables presentes. – Necesito que comiencen a averiguar y yo peinaré la zona junto a algunos de ustedes.

James caminó hacía él, con violeta apoyada en su costado.

− Yo también voy. – dijo su hijo.

− Tú no vas. Es Rose la que está perdida y por nuestro fervor podemos entorpecer la investigación. – el pelinegro agachó la cabeza, secando sus lagrimas desleales. – Tienes que mantenerte fuerte y ayudar a Violeta.

− Eran Muggles. – aportó la chica, con la mirada ida y apagada. – Dispararon, ahí están los casquillos. –apuntó al suelo.

− Hablaré con la policía muggle. – aseguró. – Llévala a San Mungo y que la revisen. Está en shock.

− Papá… ¿qué haremos?

− Lo que mejor sabemos hacer: Buscar justicia.

**O.O**

− ¿Te estás oyendo? – le preguntó su primo consternado. – Éste no eres tú.

− La gente cambia, Nott. Deja el melodrama. – le pidió con cansancio, para tomar nuevamente asiento, girando su asiento para distraerse mirando el cielo que se abría ante él. – Tendrás que recogerme todo ese papeleo. No tenías derecho a botarlo.

− Estoy sopesando la posibilidad de prenderle fuego. – respondió mordaz. – Rose se merece algo tres veces mejor que tú.

− ¿Crees que no lo sé? – se giró con brusquedad para mirarlo. − ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! – volvió a repetir. – Todos los días me reprochaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía alejarme de ella. La amo de una forma inconmensurable. Soñaba con poder jugármela verdaderamente por su amor y no estar lleno de mentiras, pero ya no se podía, el tiempo pisaba mis talones y cada segundo a su lado, lo convertí en algo eterno y único. Esa mujer que me acaba de abandonar, es el amor de mi vida, pero también, fue la que me llevó a ser multimillonario… ¿Te das cuenta? Como es la vida: lo que uno más ama, no puede ser para nosotros, porque lo terminamos destruyendo.

− Scorpius…

− Ya nada queda, Robert y aceptarlo será una tarea titánica, aunque no imposible. – un intento desesperado por reconfortarse. − ¿Quieres comer?

− ¿Me estás invitando? – resignado, el pelinegro se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la silla y sonrió con lejanía. – Creo que no estás preparado para probar bocado ¿o me equivoco?

− Siento que voy a vomitar si como algo solido. – los ojos del rubio brillaron con melancolía. – Rose cocinaba una comida horrorosa.

− Lucy tampoco es una experta. – acotó el pelinegro, fijándose en que su primo quería hablarle de ella, intentando liberarse de su recuerdo.

− Usaba un perfume único y cuando se enojaba, estiraba la boca como niña pequeña. – los labios de Scorpius se pusieron blancos al apretarlos tan fuerte. – Era celosa, pero me daba el derecho a réplica para demostrarle mi inocencia. Odiaba cuando íbamos a comer y las mujeres me miraban. – recordó con tranquilidad. – En el restaurante Donatello's la adoraban y las veces que ibamos, le tenían una muestra gratis de las nuevas comidas que agregan al menú. – Nott rió levemente, pero sin hablar, dándole espacio a continuar. – En sus días, no quería ni que me acercara, para después reclamarme que la dejaba sola. – inconstante como su Lucy. – Sus ojos brillaban cuando le llevaba papas fritas y se enojaba cuando la mitad de la pizza venía sin aceitunas; gracias a ella aprendí a comerlas. – confesó. – Me llamaba por las noches cuando quería estar conmigo y le gustaba que me preocupara de ella. Lloró el día en que le curé su dedo luego de cortárselo con el cuchillo. Dijo que nunca se había sentido tan querida como conmigo. – un silencio, un dolor. – Me cuesta aceptar que ya no está.

− Pero debes hacerlo. Tomaste una decisión. – Scorpius lo aceptó con tranquilidad.

− Por mientras, el trabajo se está convirtiendo en un buen suplemento.

− En fin, vamos a comer. − sugirió el pelinegro, sabiendo que era tiempo de darle descanso a la consciencia de su primo.

La tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por la entrada abrupta de su secretaria, que tirándose aire con las manos, intentaba hablar.

− ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Scorp, acercándose a ella, tocándole la espalda.

− Abajo. Rose. – respondió entrecortado.

− ¿Rose qué, mujer? Habla, por favor. – le pidió suplicante y atemorizado. − ¿Le paso algo?

− Se la… se la llevaron.

− ¿Quién?

− La secuestraron. Se la llevaron hombres armados.

Scorpius vio como su alma caía al suelo, mientras una explosión se daba lugar en su pecho. Por inercia llevó su mano a ese sector de su cuerpo y el bombeo desesperado de su corazón, comenzó a sentirlo en sus oídos. Completamente horrorizado y con el miedo atenazándole la garganta, reacciono. Él era un hombre de acción y así se demorara toda una vida, él la encontraría.

No iba a perder a Rose.

* * *

_Merezco cualquier tipo de odiosidad, chicas. Tengo una excusa bastante estúpida, pero se las diré igual: Dándomelas de técnico en computación, abrí mi notebook para limpiarlo, dado que su ventilador está cochino. Al hacerlo, creo que pasé a llevar varias piezas y ahora el ventilador no funciona, por ende, el notebook se me calienta más que Scorpius mirando a Rose bailando en el caño con poca ropa, provocando así que se apague y no prenda por lo menos en una hora. ¿En qué afecta esto a la escritura? A que vez que estaba escribiendo, se me caía el sistema y quedaba guardado solo lo que el autoguardado de word lograba salvar. Es realmente agotador perder páginas y páginas o repetir textos porque mi maldito computador borra todo...  
En fin, siendo esa mi aclaración, me atengo al capítulo: Casi lloré escribiéndolo y creo que a más de alguna le pasará. Mi corazón se apretó en varias partes y creo que me alejaré un poco del drama.  
Éste capítulo es el climax del fic, lo tuve pensado desde el primer día que comencé a escribir y la verdad que llegar a él, ha sido un arduo trabajo. Me siento orgullosa de mí misma y del esfuerzo que pongo para traerles mi trabajo :333.  
Las cosas se complicaron brutalmente y ya vemos como todo se desmorona sin piedad. Los hombres sufren al igual que las mujeres, y se tienen que hacer cargo de cada uno de sus errores ¿no?  
En fiiin, espero no me odien, porque yo lxs amo y añoro leerlos en éste capítulo.  
Sin nada más que agregar y deseándoles que tengan maravillosos días, me despido. Abrazos para todos ! _

_PD1: Revisando los capítulos anteriores, me dí cuenta de gigantescos errores ortográficos que me dan vergüenza. En cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo, los tomaré para corregirlos.  
__PD2: Starligth (mi otro fic del mismo fandom) está siendo editado y prontamente tendrá un nuevo capítulo. Si quieren pasar a verlo, está en mi perfil para que lo busquen, aunque con la nueva reemodelación que le dí, es preferible que esperen a que suba nuevo capítulo para que lo lean completo y de tirón. He agregado ciertas cosas y sacado muchas más.  
Pd3: En mi perfil se encuentran mi tumblr y blog personal. En éste último, comenzaré a subir una historia personal, que espero también lxs entretenga. No tengo fecha de inauguración todavía, pero ya iniciaré con todo y daré aviso :) _

_Ahora si que me largo xDDDD  
Nos leemos !_

**_LilyLoop _**


	19. Un último beso

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

**_Sugerencia:_**_ Escribi el cap escuchando variadas canciones de Lana del Rey y hay una que me resonó bastante y creo que queda bastante bien. Se llama **Dark Paradise. **Es algo fuerte, pero vale la pena darle una oportunidad. _

* * *

_**Je Veux  
**__Capítulo 19  
__Un último beso_

Abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, asustado y perdido. El dolor de cabeza era agudo y atravesaba de lado a lado su cráneo sin permitirle razonar. Se sentó de golpe y recordó el sueño con nitidez: Rose se despedía de él con una sonrisa triste y pidiéndole con un sonrojo marcado en sus pómulos que fuera feliz.

El rubio sonrió. Solo había sido un maldito sueño, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo con ese despertar y menos al recordar lo que vio mientras dormía. A duras penas se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado que lo de costumbre. Estaba solo con pantalones. Siguiendo la luz que entraba entre las cortinas fue a abrirlas y notó nuevamente algo extraño. No estaba en su departamento, más bien estaba en la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Qué mierda? — escupió frunciendo el ceño.

El sol se estaba poniendo, comenzando a anochecer. ¿Por qué estaba tomando una siesta? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y la verdad le cayó de sopetón.

Su grito nació desde lo más profundo de su alma, una catarsis sonora de lo que guardaba como llaga en su pecho. No podía respirar, no podía tragar, sentía que no podía vivir, porque Rose no estaba, la había perdido y no en un sentido figurado, sino que por completo. Habían pasado dos días sin saber de ella y a pesar de que no mermaron en recursos para encontrarla, cada segundo debilitaba aún más la posibilidad de encontrarla con vida.

Nuevamente otro grito, que remeció la casa familiar. Necesitaba ser fuerte, pero también en la soledad de la habitación que usaba cuando era pequeño, intentó liberar con ellos un poco de dolor aunque fue imposible.

— ¡Scorpius! — escuchó el grito de su padre que entró como tromba al lugar y desesperado miró por todos lados para hallarlo. Cuando lo vio de rodillas, manos en el suelo y cabeza gacha, sintió su corazón apretarse de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para alivianarlo. — Hijo…

— ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo? — preguntó roncamente, sin levantar la cabeza y apretando las manos en puño. — Yo no puedo estar acá.

— Llevas 2 días sin dormir. Ibas a colapsar. — Los ojos grises del hombre, miraban con horror y desolación de su hijo. ¿Qué podía hacer él para calmar ese dolor? ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso? Se preguntó Draco odiando por primera vez tener la posición que tenía y el poder que poseía. Sabía que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas con la desaparición de la novia del rubio. — Nos tienes preocupados.

— Rose, ¿la encontraron? — preguntó buscando los ojos de su progenitor. Los grises del chico, estaban rojos y oscuros, se veían como pozos sin fondo carentes de cualquier chispa.

Draco hizo una mueca y negó de forma casi imperceptible. Scorpius volvió a dejar caer su cabeza y gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, golpeando con fuerza la moqueta.

— Scorpius, basta. — Le pidió su padre, abrazándolo contra él. — Necesitas calmarte.

— Es mi culpa. Todo es mi puta culpa. — masculló, derrumbado.

Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba. Era como si la vida hubiese acabado. Cada minuto que pasaba, mataba aún más la esperanza de encontrarla y saber eso era algo inaguantable. La culpa, la desesperación y el amor que lo consumía lo estaban matando. Él la necesitaba.

— Vamos, tienes que seguir. Todos están buscándola. — Scorpius lentamente se puso de pie con ayuda de su padre y luego de lanzarle una mirada lacónica, se metió en la ducha para poder aclarar un poco más la cabeza.

Al salir, se encontró con su madre que apretaba las manos sobre su regazo sentada en su cama.

— Cariño, cuentas con nosotros para todo. — le recordó como si Scorpius no lo supiera.

El rubio solo atinó a asentir. Vistiéndose con rapidez en cuanto salió su madre, bajó las escaleras corriendo para meterse en su carro. Draco salió a la siga, pero no logró alcanzarlo. El chirrido de las llantas rozar con fiereza el asfalto, acompañados del olor inequívoco del queme de éstas lo alertaron. Rápidamente se metió a su casa y por Red Flu se dirigió a las inmediaciones del ministerio donde se estaban llevando a cabo las investigaciones.

Scorpius miraba hacía todos lados en la carretera, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla vagando por ahí, quizás desorientada e ida, pero viva. Desesperado se sobó las sienes mientras esperaba el verde para avanzar. No podía clarificar su cabeza. Llevaba días donde su mente no tenía una conexión con la realidad. Solo pensaba en donde buscar, en donde encontrarla para no perderla nunca más de vista y no vivir nuevamente esa tortura de saberla secuestrada por hombres armados.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó. En su pecho había cincuenta elefantes sentados que le impedían respirar. Rose había escuchado su conversación con Nott y lo odiaba, con justa razón, pero eso no dejaba de revolotearle en la cabeza. Ella salió afectada del edificio y por lo mismo aprovecharon de tomarla. — ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? — susurró mordiendo su labio para controlar las emociones que lo atosigaban. — Rose…

El viento se llevó el nombre de la chica. Scorpius rogaba a cualquier deidad, necesitaba aferrarse a lo espiritual porque estaba a un paso de la locura. Era lo único que le quedaba además de todo el dinero que tenía para ponerlo a disposición de los Weasley.

Ya llegado al ministerio se bajó esperando encontrarse con alguna buena noticia, pero al entrar al salón notó nuevamente el ambiente lúgubre.

— Pensé que no vendrías. — murmuró Hermione, caminando donde él para abrazarlo. Los ojos de la mujer estaban hinchados y su piel se encontraba como papel. — Rose te ama.

— Herms, deja que entre. — le sugirió Ron, dándole la mano para separar a su mujer de los brazos del rubio. Ambos sabían que ella, la más inteligente, capaz y luchadora había perdido la razón. — Molly. — Escuchó Scorpius que llamaba el papá de Rose. — Ya sabes.

Molly tomó a Hermione y la sacó del lugar. La llevarían a una habitación para sedarla y así protegerla un poco más.

— Sr. Malfoy, hemos investigado en varios puntos donde pudiese ser posible encontrarla, pero no hay rastro de la señorita Weasley. — le dijo el comisario muggle que se encontraba en directa relación con el ministerio de magia. El encabezaba el escuadrón que era consciente de la presencia de brujos y magos. — ¿Hay algún dato que usted pueda proporcionarnos para seguir alargando esto?

— Revisen nuevamente todo. — ordenó Scorpius, mostrando nuevamente su careta de templanza y cabecilla de todo. — Los restaurantes que le dije, los lugares que nombré y a las ciudades que fuimos, también agreguen Hogwarts.

— ¿Hogwarts? — preguntó Ron, sin comprender del todo.

— Rose pertenecía a un escuadrón importante que dejó en la ruina a dos peces gordos de ambos mundos. Hablamos también con sus ex compañeros, pero ninguno tiene certeza de si fuesen ellos los culpables. — comenzó a decir Harry Potter, mirando fijamente a su cuñado y mejor amigo. — Pensamos que pueden tener algo que ver, pero hasta el momento esos tipejos han tenido coartadas que pudieron ser corroboradas.

— ¿Ya hablaron con ellos? — preguntó el rubio mirando a su padre ingresar.

— Le dimos esa tarea al ministro de magia, pero fueron bastante convincentes. Metaxis se hizo el ofendido. ― respondió Harry.

— Hijo de puta. Si tiene algo que ver, lo destruiré. — dijo Scorpius con los dientes apretados. — Necesitamos más gente, ¿pueden poner más personas en el caso?

— Lamentablemente no, señor Malfoy. — comenzó a decir el comisario muggle. — Al pasar los días, los recursos que le puede proporcionar nuestro mundo se rebajan a la mitad. Si no hay respuestas ni pistas claras, no se necesita más gente.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó fuera de sí, tomándolo de las solapas de su abrigo. — ¡Es mi novia la que está perdida quien sabe dónde! ¡Es ella la que puede estar sufriendo cualquier tipo de vejamen y ustedes me dicen que no pondrán poner más gente! — Draco y Harry lo agarraron por detrás. — ¡No pueden abandonar ahora! — grito, zafándose de los agarres y volviendo a emprender contra él.

— Es… así. — el hombre, a pesar de ser alto y de contextura gruesa, se vio amedrentado por la furia de Scorpius.

— ¿De verdad esa será su respuesta? — le preguntó el rubio, empujándolo lejos de él. — ¿Cuánto dinero necesitan? Puedo darles mucho. — ofreció desesperado, palpando su billetera.

— Scorpius, para. — le pidió Ron, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — Conversando podemos arreglar la situación. — Era sorprendente ver al irascible Ron Weasley pidiendo calma. — Aun así, comisario, si ustedes abandonan ésta misión, les aseguro que se arrepentirán. No están frente a unos idiotas cualquiera.

Ron dejó caer todo su peso como héroe de guerra y de forma satírica les recordó que gran parte de la salvación muggle se debía a él, a su mujer y a su mejor amigo que desde atrás los miraba consternados, entre molesto y desagradado.

Draco por su parte caminaba de un lado a otro, sintiéndose ajeno a los actos heroicos y pensando en que más poder hacer, pero no se le ocurría mucho.

— Intentaré hablar con mi comandante para pedir algunos días más y refuerzos. —dijo el hombre, con notoria incomodidad. — No aseguro que vaya a resultar, pero lo intentaré.

— Tiene que resultar. — la voz tétrica de Scorpius le erizó la vellosidad de la espalda al tipo que volteándose de forma brusca, abandonó en busca de su escuadrón. — ¿Qué más se puede hacer? — le preguntó el rubio a Harry, mientras éste elucubraba posibilidades.

— Más aurores por ahora, es lo único que podemos…

— Disculpen que interrumpa. — la llegada del comandante muggle detuvo la conversación. Scorpius lo miró con rabia no disimula. — Tenemos noticias.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo fijamente, expectantes. Era como si parte de sus almas hubiese vuelto al cuerpo.

— Hable. — exigió Harry al ver a Ron y Scorpius mirarlo sin saber qué hacer.

— Necesito que tomen asiento. — Nadie lo hizo. — Ok, esto es fuerte de decir. Como han pasado los días, se imaginarán que las posibilidades eran escasas. — Scorpius empezó a sentir su garganta apretarse, al igual que su estómago. Eso no pintaba para nada bien. — Encontramos un cuerpo que coincide con las características de Rose Weasley.

Y todo acabó como nunca lo esperaron. Ron Weasley cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras Harry se lanzaba a un lado de él para contenerlo. Scorpius cerró los ojos, sintiendo un golpe directo a su plexo solar. Eso no podía estar pasando. Rose no podía estar muerta, era imposible. Él la había visto. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa… Rose, no, no, no.

Draco, conteniendo su propia pena, esperó ver la reacción de su hijo y se impactó cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza abatido. Scorpius comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, derramando en silencio cada una de las lágrimas que no habían logrado salir del todo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, era como agua fría atravesando su espina dorsal y un puño apretando su corazón todavía latiente.

— Papá… — murmuró, estirando un brazo que fue de inmediato envuelto por el cuerpo de Draco. — Dime que es mentira.

— Scorpius, todavía hay posibilidades… — sugirió, aferrándose a esa ínfima posibilidad de que el cuerpo encontrado no fuese el de la chica. — Puede que…

— No puede ser ella. — Ron posó sus manos en la cabeza sin saber que decir. ― ¿Dónde debo ir? ― Preguntó sin levantarse. El comisario carraspeando respondió:

― Acompáñeme. ― Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el pelirrojo se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de lo más terrible que alguna vez esperó pasar. Rogaba en silencio que no fuese Rose la que estuviese muerta, le pedía a la vida que recordara cuanto había hecho él y su hija para el mundo y que esa no era forma de pagar.

Scorpius se quedó atrás sin moverse, solo llorando sobre el hombro de su padre. Era un dolor tan abrasante que no podía describirlo con palabras.

― Tengo que ir. ― dijo, secándose la cara y saliendo detrás de la familia de Rose. Draco asintió con solemnidad y lo acompañó.

Por red Flu se trasladaron a un sector desconocido, para luego ingresar a un auto y andar en él cinco minutos. Bajaron frente a un edificio gris, sin brillo y tenebroso.

― La morgue. ― susurró Draco, apretando las manos en puños. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo para que se ensañaran con Rose? Miró a su hijo de reojo. Su semblante estaba frío y sin expresión, pero tenía la quijada apretada al igual que los labios y sus ojos se humedecían con cada paso que daba. Estaba absolutamente quebrado y Draco temía por su reacción si se comprobaba que la chica había muerto.

En silencio caminaron por los pasillos grises y fríos. Scorpius se posó a un lado de Ron, mientras Harry y Draco los secundaban sin entrometerse en la atmosfera que estaba teniendo tanto el padre como el novio. Era como si ambos se estuviesen acompañando en ese dolor palpable.

― ¿Entrarás? ― le preguntó Ron, mirándolo con seriedad.

― Sí. ― fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

El comisario los miró a ambos y con un asentimiento, los hizo pasar al cuarto frío. Harry y Draco esperaron fuera. Sin esperarlo se encontraban ahí, rogando a quien fuese necesario porque la persona que se encontrase dentro no fuese la pelirroja preciosa que conocían. Unidos por primera vez en una causa común.

― La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ― Draco asintió y por inercia los dos cerraron los ojos en un ruego. Era la hora de apelar a la fe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scorpius suspiró con temor al entrar al lugar y envolverse con el frío que azotaba; era una terrible sensación de desesperación. No quería mirar la mesa metálica donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la que podía ser la mujer que amaba. Con Ron se miraron mutuamente y dando el vamos, pidieron que fuera destapada.

― No puedes ser tú, mi amor. ― volvió a decir, agachando la cabeza.

Ron por su parte la mantuvo en alto y estoico se acercó al cuerpo. Tenía el pelo rizado y se encontraba sin color. Sus labios estaban morados y los ojos cerrados.

― No es Rose. ― murmuró casi con alivio. Scorpius al escucharlo levantó la cabeza y miró, corroborando lo recién dicho. La nariz de esa chica era chata, mientas la de Rose era respingona, además su chica tenía los labios más gruesos y su cabello más rojo.

― No, no lo es. ― Ron pasó su brazo por el hombro del rubio, para posar su mano en la cabeza y revolverle el cabello. Era un gesto paternal y contenedor. Scorpius sonrió con la esperanza de encontrarla con vida. Su Rose era una luchadora innata. No se dejaría vencer por ningún imbécil. ― Tienen que seguir buscando. ― exigió el rubio, siendo apoyado por Ron.

― ¿Están seguros de que no es Rose Weasley?

― Creo que reconocería a mi hija entre millones de mujeres. ― susurró el pelirrojo, mucho más tranquilo. ― Iremos a preparar nuevos escuadrones.

― Tengo solo una semana más para poder prestarle la mayor parte de mis servicios. Si en ese tiempo su hija no aparece, los no-magos tendrán que retirarse.

― ¿Solo una semana? ― Se entrometió Scorpius. ― Si es falta de recursos, no se preocupen que dinero es lo que más tenemos.

― Es burocracia, señor Malfoy. No se pueden mantener investigaciones si no se tienen pistas.

― Les hemos dado pistas. Sabe que mi novia tenía que ver en grupos pacifistas y paralizó más de un par de obras. ― volvió a recordar el rubio.

― Entonces usted puede entrar como sospechoso del caso ¿no lo cree? Ella también se inmiscuyó en sus negocios. ― le hizo ver el hombre.

― Si quieren investigarme, háganlo, pero perderíamos tiempo valioso, porque para lo único que secuestraría a Rose es para llevarla a algún lugar de vacaciones. ― respondió molesto. ― Hagan lo que tenga que hacer, nosotros nos encargamos de nuestro mundo.

― Me parece.

Ron y Scorpius salieron silenciosos de la sala, para encontrarse con los dos hombres que esperaban afueras temerosos.

― ¿Y? ― preguntó Harry, apretando las manos.

― No es ella. ― Un respiro generalizado, al igual que un abrazo. ― Harry, tenemos que poner a más aurores. Ahora más que nunca.

― Claro. Vamos al ministerio. ― con un gesto de cabeza se despidieron y desaparecieron para llegar a preparar todo.

Scorpius seguía abrazado con su padre, quien le daba ánimos palmoteándole la espalda.

― Sabía que Rose no se dejaría vencer así como así. Si te ha hecho frente tantos años, vivirá solo para seguir dándote pelea.

― Con esto solo me doy cuenta de cuanto la amo, papá. ― susurró. ― Sin ella las cosas pierden mucho sentido.

― De esto se trata amar. De darlo todo por la otra persona. ― aseguró Draco, tomándole el rostro. ― Ya eres un hombre y amas de la misma forma. Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando.

― Concerté una cita con Metaxis para la hora de almuerzo. Necesito aparecerme en mi departamento para dejar todo preparado y llevar los papeles. El trato quedará roto esta misma tarde, pero antes necesito saber si ese tipejo tiene algo que ver con esto, porque si verdaderamente la tiene, le hará daño si cancelo todo.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― Sacarle la información y luego de tener a Rose conmigo, masacrarlo. ― El odio que expresaban sus ojos atemorizó a Draco. ― Necesito encontrar un culpable.

― Tienes que tener todo calculado, Scorp.

― Soy un Malfoy. Hacer estrategias es parte de mi vida. ― La voz le sonó tétrica, alertando a su padre, pero incapaz de reprocharle su actitud, asintió.

― Vamos, hay que seguir buscando.

Desaparecieron con un fuerte click que resonó en los pasillos vacíos del lugar.

**O.O**

Sus ojos estaban apagados carentes de brillo. Sus manos se encontraban enrojecidas en las muñecas por culpa de las sogas que las habían sostenido hasta hace algunas horas. Su ropa estaba sucia y su pelo enredado. Tenía una herida sangrante en su codo, pero nada de eso le causaba más dolor que lo que sentía en el pecho: Scorpius la había engañado.

¿Cómo había podido?, pensó la pelirroja, abrazada a sus rodillas sobre el duro camastro. Tosió gruesamente, recordando la humedad del lugar y el frío que sentía. Sus pulmones estaban fallando por culpa del resfriado que estaba anidando.

― ¿Despertaste? ― Rose miró al recién llegado. ― Hoy me juntaré con tu novio, ¿quieres mandarle algún recado?

― Que se pudra. ― masculló, sintiendo su garganta reclamar. Llevaba horas sin esbozar palabras.

― Wow, eres una fierecilla. ― La mujer se sentó a su lado. ― Espero esto te sirva de escarmiento y aprendas a no meterte donde no te llaman. ― Rose solo la miró. No tenía nada que decirle. ¿Rogar por su vida? ¿Para qué? No quería vivir. Se sentía estúpida, dolida y sin ánimos de continuar. Scorpius le había quitado la mayor parte de sus emociones. Por culpa de él estaba a punto de volverse loca. ― Ojala a tu noviecito no se le ocurra cancelar el trato.

― No es mi novio. ― farfulló la pelirroja.

― Mejor. Con lo guapo que es, te aseguro que más de alguna querrá estar con él. ― Rose soltó una leve risa amarga. Tenía claro que el rubio no estaría solo. ―Bueno, si es que vive.

― ¿Qué? ― Rose frunció el ceño.

― Si te tenemos acá es para recordarte que no te tienes que meter con peces gordos y también para prevenir posibles acciones. ― La mujer le tomó un rizo a la pelirroja, sonriendo con maldad. ― Como sabrás, Scorpius tiene la mayor parte de las acciones, pero también se debe a una junta directiva. Si se le ocurre cancelar todo, amenazaremos con matarte.

― Háganlo.

― ¿Crees que le daremos las cosas tan fácil? ― preguntó sibilante. Se levantó y la miró desde su altura. ― Tú no puedes morir, tonta. Eres demasiado importante dentro de tu mundo bizarro.

― No tengo posesiones.

― Eres ahijada e hija de héroes de guerra. Causaremos otra, pero ahora entre ambos mundos si te matamos. ― Una sonrisa fría asomó en su rostro. ― Si Scorpius cancela, amenazaremos con quitarte la vida, pero en realidad será él el que muera.

Rose salió de su letargo y se sentó sobre la cama en posición de ataque.

― No se te ocurra. ― masculló. ― No puedes lastimarlo.

― Créeme, bonita: si lo daño gano mucho. El trato consta que al morir el cabecilla, pasa a tomar su lugar el segundo y yo soy ese, pero no me interesa encabezar. Solo busco ser cada vez más rica.

― Metaxis es el segundo al mando.

― Ese es un idiota. ― contestó la mujer. ― Me sirve como tapadera, pero la que en verdad mueve todo ese imperio soy yo.

― ¿Quién eres?

― La cuñada de Metaxis, la mujer que desfalcaste hace algunos años. ― Rose palideció. ― Ahora no eres tan valiente como en esa época ¿eh?

― No lo lastimes. — rogó con voz trémula.

― A veces el dinero se debe ensuciar con sangre. Lástima que ésta sea una ocasión.

― Mátame a mí. ― suplicó temerosa. Podía soportar el dolor de verse traicionada y de morir a manos de una loca, pero no podría aguantar no tener a Scorpius, no verlo, no saber que estaba bien. ― Por favor.

― Tan dramático todo esto, me supera. ― reclamó. ― En fin, cariño: te traje algo para comer y espero que esta vez sí lo hagas.

― ¿Por qué está siendo diligente conmigo?

― Porque hoy tenemos junta con Malfoy y si todo resulta como quiero, te soltaremos rápidamente. Obvio que tú no hablarás y yo seguiré haciéndome más y más millonaria.

― ¿Scorpius?

― Él seguirá trabajando conmigo. ― la mujer cambió el semblante bruscamente y se mostró furiosa. Mascando las palabras habló: ― Esto es la venganza de lo que me hiciste. Maté a uno de ustedes, pero el resto se me escapó. Scorpius te puso en bandeja al enredarse contigo. Yo no esperaba tener tan pronto la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por todo lo que hiciste, pero aquí estás.; sometida bajo lo que yo quiero que hagan contigo. ― Rose no pudo esquivar la tremenda cachetada que le lanzó la mujer, volteándole el rostro. ― Debería matarte y saltar sobre tu cadáver, pero soy inteligente, niñita. No como tú que caíste como mosca frente a las palabras bonitas de un tipejo que es igual a mí.

― Scorpius no es como tú. ― lo defendió. ― Él no haría algo como esto.

― Todos los que trabajamos con él sabemos que te utilizó para alejarte del proyecto. ― Rose quedó de una pieza ¿Cómo había sido tan bruta como para no percatarse?

― Si del proyecto depende su vida, déjame hablar con él y yo solucionaré todo para que siga funcionando. ― Rose se sentía una desleal. Estaba traicionando sus ideales, a los lugareños, a sus amigos solo para salvarlo a él. Lo que fuese por él, aunque lo odiara con su vida Scorpius siempre prevalecería frente cualquier otra cosa. ― Suéltame y te aseguro que lograrás más.

― No confío en tu palabra. ― contestó tranquila mirándose las uñas. ― En la noche tendrás más noticias. Por ahora come. Puedo ser una bestia, pero no te mataré de inanición. ― aseguró, caminando contoneándose.

Rose se tapó la cara luego de recibir la comida por parte de un hombre grande y trajeado. Se sentía impotente al no saber qué ocurriría hasta pasada la noche. La angustia de quedar viva, pero sin él era peor que odiarlo por lo que había hecho. Scorpius le había dicho que la amaba, no podía estar mintiendo o al menos se quería obligar a pensar eso.

― Scorpius… ― susurró al aire, con la garganta apretada y un dolor cercenador en la boca de su estómago. ― ¿Por qué?

Pero sus preguntas no tendrían respuestas, al menos no por el momento.

**O.O**

Lily cerró los ojos completamente sonrojada. Luego de dos días en el hospital, por fin regresaba a su casa y no de cualquier forma: Lorcan la llevaba en sus brazos como recién casados. Esquivando el quicio de la puerta, entró a la habitación de la chica y con delicadeza la dejó sobre la cama.

― Gracias. ― susurró la chica azorada, mirando su pierna todavía vendada. ― Creo que ahora puedo moverme…

― No te dejaré sola, Lily. ― advirtió. ― ¿Quieres algo?

― No. ― respondió sin querer mirarlo. ― Lorcan, de verdad agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no es necesario que sigas acá, ni pegado a mí. Sirves más buscando a mi prima. ― sugirió intentando sonar delicada.

― Lily, te balearon. ― La chica entornó los ojos encontrando evidente su respuesta. ― No voy a dejarte sola para que vuelvas a dártelas de heroína y termines otra vez en ese hospital siendo operada.

― Me operaron solo para sacar la bala. En San Mungo no hay medicina para armas del mundo muggle. ― Lorcan se sentó a un lado de la cama, muy cerca de ella, pero sin invadirle su espacio.

― Estabas tirada sobre el asfalto, ensangrentada y llorando. ― El chico se agarró el puente de la nariz en señal de nerviosismo. ― No quiero volver a vivir eso.

― Tenía y tengo que luchar por mi prima. ― La pelirroja se acomodó con dificultad, intentado sentarse. El rubio la ayudo de forma solicita al poner un cojín en su espalda. ― Gracias. ― murmuró. ― Como te decía, Rose no ha sido encontrada y yo no puedo estar acá sobre una cama esperando recuperarme.

― No te levantarás. ― ordenó.

― Lorcan, soy adulta. ― le hizo ver, comenzando a molestarse. ― Tomo mis decisiones.

― La lesión puede empeorar si apoyas esa pierna. ― El chico la miró fijamente, para luego bajar la vista y poner su mano sobre el lugar donde había sido baleada. El calorcito que expelió y el gesto tan personal, la hizo volver a ruborizarse. ― Iré a ayudar en la búsqueda de Rose. Te lo debo a ti y a Scorpius, pero prométeme que no te levantarás.

― No puedo prometer cosas que sé que no cumpliré. ― aseguró. ― No tienes que cuidarme. He aprendido a hacerlo sola.

― ¿Y? No te estoy pidiendo permiso. ― respondió con indiferencia, ofuscándola. ― Fuiste, eres y serás una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. No daré el espacio para que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

― ¿Y si tengo novio? ― pregunto sin poder contenerse, levantando el mentón. ― Él tendrá que protegerme.

― Bueno, tendrás dos hombres que te cuidarán. ― masculló molesto al escuchar una suposición de Lily con otro tipejo. ― Y si te hace sufrir, le partiré la cara.

― ¡Entonces agárrate a _carazos_ con la pared! ― gritó. ― Es mejor que te vayas.

― No, Lily. ― volvió a negarse. ― No me iré nunca más. Puedes odiarme, puedes golpearme, escupirme, hacer lo que quieras, pero seguiré acá como debió haber sido siempre. Ahora necesito descansar y tu cama se ve muy tentadora.

― No creerás que te dejaré… ― Lorcan la ignoró y sacándose los zapatos, se recostó a un lado de la cama, tapándose. ― ¡Lorcan! ― chilló.

― Lily, déjame. ― le pidió como niño pequeño, poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir. ― Mi tarea es protegerte. Tu padre lo requirió. Piensa que pueden volver a atacarte.

― Pero si fue porque se querían llevar a Rose y yo les entorpecía el camino.

― Y lo seguirás entorpeciendo al ir a buscarla. ― Contestó tranquilo. ― Ven, acuéstate y duerme conmigo.

― No puedo dormir sabiendo que Rose está perdida. ― le confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ― Si le están haciendo algo…

― Ven. ― se posó a un lado de ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, oliéndola nuevamente. Su corazón latió desbocado. La amaba tanto. ― La encontrarán. ― aseguró el rubio. ― Descansemos un momento, duerme y yo me iré apenas te vea roncando.

― No ronco. ― rezongó como niña pequeña, aferrándose al pecho del rubio sintiéndose protegida. ― ¿Crees que esté viva?

― Es Rose, cariño. Ella no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie. ― susurró brindándole pequeños masajes en su espalda y cabello. Lily se dejó envolver por el acariciante sonido de su voz y el vibrar de su pecho al hablar. ― Recuerda cuando casi me mató por haberte hecho llorar.

― ¿Cuándo? ― No recordaba esa ocasión.

― Una vez que me fui de fiesta con Scorpius y te mentí.

―Aah, ya lo recuerdo. ― le pellizcó su estómago, que se notaba duro como siempre. ― Odio que no tengas ni un poco de grasa abdominal para poder agarrarte.

― Soy auror. Debo pasar entrenando para mantenerme fuerte.

― Lo sé, recuerda que estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo y hasta convivimos.

― ¿Te irías nuevamente a vivir conmigo? ― Lily no supo que responder y eso entristeció al rubio. ― No, no respondas. Son tonterías y…

― Probablemente sí, pero tendría que ser de otra forma, con otras condiciones y con las cosas solucionadas, pero por ahora es preferible que mantengamos las distancias. ― Aun así, sus palabras se contradijeron al apretarse todavía más al rubio. Lorcan sonrió al sentir la manito de la pelirroja en su espalda. ― Lo teníamos todo.

― No recuerdes eso. Yo fui el que desperdició nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos. ― Pero también lo resarciría. Verla sangrante, jadeante y llorando, para luego estar afuera de una sala de cirugías esperando por noticias de ella había puesto todo en otra perspectiva. No podía dejarla ir por nada del mundo. ― Duerme, Lily.

― Prométeme que la buscarás y darás con ella. ― le pidió en un ruego bañado de dolor.

― Te lo prometo. ― Lily suspiró largamente y soltándose de los brazos protectores del rubio, se dispuso a dormir.

A pesar del dolor que sentía por lo que estaba pasando, no podía olvidar que en todo ese tiempo Lorcan la había acompañado. Se quedó con ella en el hospital y esperó a que saliera de cirugía para verla. Incluso le llevó chocolates a escondidas porque se lo había pedido. Dio un respingo: Lorcan la estaba abrazando desde atrás, apretándola contra su pecho. Estar así, le hacía volver a sentirse como se sentía hace varios meses donde estaban juntos y compartían muchas cosas, como por ejemplo la cama… y nuevamente el recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido, donde reconoció haberse acostado con otra llegó a su cabeza, deshollejando un poco más su ya partido corazón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo evitar correrse de su agarre. No podía volver a ilusionarse con él cuando le había demostrado que a la primera de cambios buscaba consuelo en otra parte.

Lorcan notó la nueva barrera que se erigía entre ellos, pero no ahondó en las razones. Le dio el espacio que necesitaba.

**O.O**

― Nuevamente saldrás. ― El pelinegro quedó a medio camino del living. Lucy lo miraba encogida, sentada sobre el sofá y tapada con una frazada. ― ¿En qué andas?

― En nada. ― afirmó mintiendo. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

― ¿Estás con otra? ― El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

― ¿De qué hablas, tontuela? ― se acercó a ella y acuclillado a su altura, le acarició la mejilla. ― No te engañaría, menos sabiendo que esperas un bebé mío.

― Entonces dime que diantres pasa. ― exigió molesta, aunque sin alzar la voz. ― ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

― Nada, he tenido harto trabajo. ― Lucy no le creyó. ― ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

― No, pero nunca es tarde para comenzar a hacerlo. ― Nott bufó irritado por las desconfianzas. Respirando varias veces, se calmó.

― Siempre iré con la verdad por delante. ― La pelinaranja se enderezó en el sofá y le tomó la cara. Necesitaba mirarle los ojos para saber si estaba siendo sincero.

― ¿Estás con otra? ― volvió a preguntar.

― No. ― Lucy le creyó. ― Son cosas de trabajo, es todo.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Scorpius?

― Algo así. ― respondió de forma ambigua y Lucy lo notó.

― ¿Tiene que ver con Rose? Sé que están distanciados, pero ella me ha estado ignorando estos últimos dos días y me duele pensar que está sufriendo.

Nott se mordió las mejillas por dentro. Lucy no se podía enterar de que Rose estaba perdida; el bebé y ella corrían grave peligro si sufría un shock de ese tamaño.

― Ambos están tristes, pero todo estará bien. ― Lucy estiró la boca.

― Dímelo, Nott. ― El pelinegro la miró fijamente sin emitir palabra. ― Habla o te juro que lo averiguaré. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hizo Scorpius? ¿Dónde está mi prima?

― Por favor no te alteres. ― le pidió mostrándole las palmas de las manos. ― Scorpius y Rose se separaron, pero no porque hayan terminado su relación. ― comenzó a decir. ― Mi amor, Rose está perdida y estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarla. Hay aurores y policía muggle trabajando en esto…

― ¿Rose? ¿Es una broma? ― preguntó perdiendo la voz. ― ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Por qué escapó?

― No fue así. ― se pasó las manos por el cabello. ― Se la llevaron y no sabemos quién. ― Lucy se tapó la boca espantada. ― Tranquilízate. Hemos dado con algunas pistas y ahora tenemos una legión de personas barriendo por todos lados.

― Mi Rose. ― La chica se agarró la panza al sentirla apretarse. ― Cariño, no es hora de volverse loco. ― le pidió a su pequeño, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. ― ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

― Al estar con Scorpius se volvió un flanco perfecto para atacar. Ahora lo tienen en la palma de sus manos.

― No, tú tienes que estar mintiendo. ― Un dolor en su panza la atravesó fuertemente. Comenzó a respirar de forma errática. Cerrando los ojos, intentó neutralizar el dolor. ― Rose está en su casa llorando por haber acabado con Scorpius, pero no está sucediendo esto.

― Lucy, por favor. ― le pidió con desesperación al verla palidecer. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― No sé. ― sentía el cuerpo frío y su vientre muy apretado. ― Creo que no puedo respirar.

― Por la mierda. ― masculló el hombre, buscando un bolso ya armado que se encontraba en el cuarto que compartían. ― No puedes tener el bebé ahora. Estás de 5 meses.

― Rose, Rose. ― repitió, encogiéndose como feto. El dolor estaba mermándola. ― No, ella está bien.

― Lucy, no me hagas esto. ― le pidió, tomándola en brazos. La chica lo miró completamente ida, mordiendo sus labios.

― Nott, búscala. ― le rogó llorando.

― Primero vamos a San Mungo. ― Nott se arrepentía enormemente de haberle dicho

― Mi prima.

Con un click aparecieron en la sala de maternidad del lugar. En segundos la adentraron a una sala dejando fuera al pelinegro impotente. Mandó un patronus a su familia y a la de Lucy dando aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras se seguía lamentando por haber abierto la boca.

— ¡Hijo! — Nott abrazó a su madre sintiéndose reconfortado. — ¿Qué pasó? Apenas vimos el patronus volamos hasta acá. — El pelinegro abrazó a su padre, para luego mirarlos con nerviosismo.

— Le conté lo sucedido con Rose y comenzó a sentirse mal. — Mordió sus labios, poniéndolos blancos. — Temo que le pase algo a ella o al bebé.

— Cariño, de una forma u otra se iba a enterar y por lo que tengo entendido no hay muchas esperanzas con respecto a encontrar con vida a su prima. — Nott agachó la cabeza, casi temblando al oír esa información. — Tenía que saber ahora y lo mejor es que fuiste tú quien le dijo.

— No te atormentes más. — Su padre le dio un apretón en el hombro. — Todo saldrá bien. Lucy es fuerte y mi nieto aún más.

— Lo tengo claro.

Pasados algunos minutos, apareció Molly junto a sus padres. Percy estaba más nervioso de lo que comúnmente era y su paseo por la sala lo evidenciaba. Audrey se aferraba a su hija, esperando tener noticias de Lucy y el pequeño.

— Nott, no es tu culpa. — Exoneró Molly, frotándole el brazo para reconfortarlo. — Era un tema delicado y sabíamos que algo así podía pasar.

— ¿Tú no puedes entrar a ver qué sucede? — Molly negó.

— Al ser familiar directo, se me prohíbe porque puedo entorpecer el trabajo de los medimagos que se encuentran dentro. — Nott asintió, aceptando la espera. — Esta tarde fueron a reconocer un cuerpo para ver si se trataba de Rose. — informó la chica, con voz vacilante. — No he sabido nada más.

— No lo sabía. — respondió ya completamente descompuesto Nott. Su chica, su primo, su amiga… Era una semana de mierda. — Llamaré a Scorpius.

— Por ahora estate pendiente de Lucy. Ponerte más peso sobre los hombros te matará. — aconsejó su cuñada al verlo tan perturbado. — ¿Eres creyente?

— No, pero en este preciso instante estoy a un paso de ir a una iglesia y rogar porque todo salga bien. — se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. — Ojala no sea Rose.

— No puede ser ella. Rose es fuerte y decidida, no se dejaría vencer. — Molly intentaba reconfortarse con sus palabras, pero dentro de ella crecía cada vez más la sensación de que ya no había nada más por hacer. — Tía Herms no da más. Tuve que sedarla.

— La peor semana de mi vida. — murmuró el pelinegro, impaciente por no tener noticias de la pelinaranja. — ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? — le preguntó al aire, desesperado. — La atención en éste lugar deja mucho que desear.

— Tranquilízate, hijo. — le pidió Theo, pasándole una mano por los hombros. — Nuestro nieto es fuerte, igual que tú y que Lucy.

— Pero deberían al menos informar de lo que está pasando.

— No tendrás que esperar más. Ahí vienen. — Un hombre joven y de mediana estatura se presentó en la sala. Percy corrió donde él, asediándolo con su sola presencia. Audrey temblando y Molly expectante, se unieron al patriarca.

― ¿Cómo está? ― pregunto impaciente el moreno, tratando de mantener la calma.

― Fue solo un susto. Tuvo síntomas de perdida, pero como actuó de forma rápida, logramos estabilizar tanto al bebé como a ella, pero eso no quiere decir que esté libre de peligros. De ahora en adelante el embarazo se convierte de alto riesgo y la señorita Weasley no debe verse sometida a éste tipo de situaciones. ― Informó el médico, mirando fijamente al moreno. ― Por cosas de trabajo, conozco a la familia Weasley y sé que una de sus integrantes está perdida. Al contarle alteraste mucho el ánimo de Lucy. — le censuró.

― Maldita sea, soy un idiota. ― se acusó el moreno, agachando la cabeza, pero la mano de su suegro se posó en su hombro.

― No, en algún momento se enteraría. ― Audrey asintió desde atrás, aferrada a su hija mayor. ― No es su culpa y agradezco enormemente que fuese él quien le contara la situación porque tiene mayores detalles. ― El médico sintiéndose reprendido, asintió con molestia. ― ¿Cuándo la podremos ver?

― En unos momentos. Está consciente y tranquila. ― mirando nuevamente a Nott, sus ojos se enfriaron. ― Espero que logren mantenerla así.

Girándose, salió del lugar.

― ¿Ves? Mi nuera es una gigante. ― aseguró Theodoro, golpeteándole la espalda. ― Tendrás que cuidarla un montón.

― Todos la cuidaremos. ― señaló la madre de Lucy. ― La regalonearé harto. No quiero seguir pasando este tipo de sustos.

― No sucederán nuevamente.― prometió el moreno, esperando el pase para poder entrar a ver a Lucy.

Minutos más tarde, una enfermera se acercó para indicarles que podían visitarla. Nott fue el primero en ingresar y sigilosamente se acercó a ella, que estaba con su mirada perdida en la ventana.

― Estando acá no sirvo. ― murmuró, apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Sus ojos se encontraban aguados y Nott lo sabía aun sin verlos. ― Debería estar ayudando en la búsqueda de Rose.

― Mi amor, yo me encargaré de eso. ― El moreno se sentó a un lado de la cama y le tomó la mano, instándola a mirarlo. Lucy se mordió el labio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja, sintiéndose acompañada. ― Tú tienes que preocuparte de encontrarte bien y seguir manteniendo a nuestro bebé en tu pancita.

― Tengo mucha pena. ― susurró sibilante. Nott la abrazó con delicadeza, dejando que llorara en su hombro. ― Mi prima lo debe estar pasando horrible y yo acá.

― Se sentiría aun peor si sabe que no te cuidaste. ― Lucy asintió, sabiendo que Rose la mataría en caso de enterarse que estaba ahí. ― Mi trabajo es cuidarla y yo fallé.

― No, Robert, tú no fallaste. ― La pelinaranja tomo el rostro de su novio y se fundió en sus ojos maravillosos. ― Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tengo la certeza de que saldrá todo bien.

― Así será, mi vida. ― Lucy posó sus manos en el vientre y lo miró de forma reprobatoria.

― Tú, pequeño diablillo, no pretendas nacer ahora. Tenemos que esperar a la tía Rose para hacer acto de presencia ¿me oíste? ― Nott sonrió con tristeza. Quizás su hijo no conocería a esa pelirroja… ― ¿Estás bien?

― Solo me encuentro preocupado. ― le dijo intentando tranquilizarla. ― El medico estaba algo molesto por la situación. Creo que piensa que soy el peor tipo del mundo.

― Es que… ― Lucy se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. ― Digamos que lo conozco. ― Nott frunció el ceño.

― ¿De dónde? ― La pelinaranja se sonrojó alertando al moreno. ― Lucy… ― insistió.

― Pues, es como alguien cercano a mí, o en algún momento lo fue. ― La conversación no le estaba gustando ni un poco al moreno, que afianzo aún más su entrecejo. ― Te arrugarás si sigues con ese gesto.

― No me gusta no saber. ― le contestó. ― ¿De dónde lo conoces?

― Prométeme algo. ― Oh no, verdaderamente eso no era bueno, pensó Nott. ― Si te cuento no te molestarás no dirás nada, mucho menos preguntarás.

― No te lo prometo, Lucy. ― afirmó de inmediato, dejando clara su posición. ― ¿De dónde lo conoces? ― volvió a reiterar.

― Tuvimos una relación en algún momento. ― Nott entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender del todo.

Si mal no estaba, con Lucy llevaba una relación de más de 4 años, algo así como desde séptimo en Hogwarts hasta el día de hoy. Por lo que sabía ella no había tenido mayores amores, aparte de él. Uno que otro pretendiente, de los cuales se encargaba de inmediato, pero que nunca llegaban a más, entonces la historia no le calzaba.

― ¿En qué momento? ― Lucy se sonrojó, temerosa.

― El primer año que estudie diseño. ― Su respuesta fue rápida y apretó los parpados, temiendo la reacción del moreno. Sabía que jamás la golpearía, pero tenía claro que su cara no sería de buenos amigos. ― Fue algo sin importancia.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo duró? ― Una parte de él lo obligaba a saber más, pero otra le gritaba porque mantuviera la calma y fuese pensante. Tenía clarísimo que tampoco se había comportado del todo comprometido al principio de su relación, pero no esperaba que ella también hubiese tomado a la ligera, menos cuando tenía siempre casi todo bajo control. La mierda lo estaba consumiendo.

― Algunos meses. ― confesó, levantando el mentón. ― Tú también estuviste con otras chicas y yo nunca averigüé, además fue en la época donde estuvimos distanciados porque vivías de fiestas y yo no paraba de estudiar.

― Seis meses sin vernos. ― recordó con solemnidad. ― ¿Lo quisiste?

― No, tonto. ― aseguró, tocándole la mejilla para acercarlo a ella. ― Fue un conjunto de cosas que nos llevó a estar juntos, pero Dan y yo solo somos amigos.

― ¿Todavía? ― Lucy se alzó de hombros, metiéndolo aún más en la intriga.

― No lo veía hace años. ― Eso lo tranquilizó. ― Te amo a ti y a nadie más.

― A nuestro hijo. ― Lucy hizo un gesto dando a entender que era evidente aquello. ― Ok, no puedo molestarme porque alguna vez estuviste con él, pero no me alienta mucho la idea de dejarte sola.

― Confianza, cariño. ― resumió la pelinaranja. ― Además, ¿Quién se fijaría en una llorona, hormonal, hinchada y poco sexy como yo?

― Acá. ― dijo Nott, alzando la mano. ― Yo viviría pendiente de ti.

― Ya lo haces. ― le recordó con ternura. ― Ve por mi prima, por favor. ― Le rogó, cambiando de tema y rostro drásticamente. ― Tráemela y estaré tranquila.

― Debes estar tranquila de ahora en adelante. No importa lo que suceda… ― la chica quiso replicar, pero el moreno no se lo permitió. ― Escúchame: Rose es una luchadora y te aseguro que es capaz de revivir cincuenta veces si es necesario con tal de darle una patada en las bolas a mi primo. ― Lucy agachó la cabeza sabiendo que no mentía. ― Tienes que descansar. Tu familia y la mía quieren verte.

— Diles que pasen. Tú ve a ayudar. — le exigió la pelinaranja, sobando su vientre y conteniendo la pena. — Gracias por todo. — le dijo, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, asustando al pelinegro. — Te amo.

— Yo más, preciosa mía. — susurró, acercándose a ella para besarla y salir del lugar. Su corazón aun latía sin parar y el miedo hacía de combustible, pero se serenó sabiendo que ella se encontraría bien en el lugar que estaba con buenos médicos y ambas familias.

Suspirando, hizo su aparición en el ministerio, encontrándose de frente con Harry.

— Robert. — saludó el hombre, estirando su mano. — ¿Cómo esta Lucy? Supimos de su problema.

— Se encuentra mucho mejor y estable. — contestó, entrelazando sus manos. Harry notó el gesto de nerviosismo y con un movimiento de cejas lo instó a preguntar. — ¿Era ella?

— No. — Nott sintió como si un gran peso hubiese sido sacado de su pecho y pudiese respirar nuevamente. El que Rose no estuviera y tampoco se tuvieran detalles sobre ella, estaba martirizándolos a todos, sobre todo a él que se sentía culpable. Si la pelirroja no hubiese escuchado la conversación, quizás eso no estaría pasando. — Entraron Ron y Scorpius a identificar el cuerpo.

— ¿Mi primo también entró? — Harry asintió, y luego de pensarlo unos pocos segundos concluyó que no era descabellado que algo así sucediera. El rubio estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de Rose y cualquier pista sería mirada acuciosamente por él. — Tenemos que seguir en esto, buscar más allá de lo evidente.

— Eso está claro. — aseguró el hombre, mirándolo fijamente. — Tu eres el jefe de seguridad en las industrias Malfoy ¿verdad? — Nott asintió. — ¿Tienen algún circuito cerrado de cámaras?

— No, pero si hay detectores de varitas en sectores de importancia. — explicó. — Podemos revisar quienes han sido los que pasaron por ahí en los últimos días y compararlos con las morfologías de los tipos que describen las chicas.

— Me parece una estupenda idea. También podemos pedir grabaciones de las cámaras de los edificios aledaños y quizás tendremos más información. — ambos asintieron con renovadas fuerzas y se adentraron a organizar todo.

Rose sería encontrada ese día

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Señor Malfoy, alguien lo espera en su oficina. — Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— Tengo una cita importante en este momento, así que deshazte de quien sea. — respondió sin mirarla y revisando los nuevos informes que había pedido.

— Es que es importante. — Scorpius levantó la cabeza molesto.

— No me importa quien sea. Estoy ocupado y tengo que… — la mujer se exasperó y apretando los puños habló.

— Confíe en mí, joven. — le pidió casi ordenándoselo. — Entre a su oficina y vea de quien se trata. — los ojos de la señora lanzaron llamaradas. — Sé con quien tiene cita, pero la persona que se encuentra dentro le puede ayudar un montón.

— ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? — preguntó penetrándola con su mirada. — Sabes que no estoy para negocios.

— ¡Entre! — le gritó, empujándolo. — Me lo agradecerá.

Scorpius a regañadientes se adentró en su despacho, encontrándose con un hombre bajo, delgado y tembloroso. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas gigantes sin brillo y bajo ellos, las ojeras destacaban en la palidez de su rostro. Estaba viejo y acabado, a pesar de no verse muy mayor.

El rubio se molestó. Si su secretaria lo había metido ahí para encontrarse con un mequetrefe, lo mejor era que se fuese buscando un trabajo porque la despediría. Volteándose, tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir.

— No lo haga. — lo interrumpió la voz profunda del hombre, que contrarrestaba con su tembloroso cuerpo. — Soy Petros Metaxis. — dijo, estirando su mano para ser tomada. — Sé lo que le pasó a su novia y lo quiero ayudar.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ceñudo, sin perder el escepticismo. — ¿Qué gana usted ayudándome? Supongo que es familiar del Metaxis que trabaja conmigo.

— Soy el hermano mayor. — confesó mirando el suelo. — A pesar de que nos une un lazo sanguíneo, ambos somos distintos.

— ¿Podría ser más concreto? — le exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

— Mi hermano no maneja el imperio Metaxis, más bien lo hace mi ex mujer que me dejó en la banca rota. — Por primera vez de lo que iba de conversación, Scorpius se mostró interesado. — Aliándose con mi hermano se quedaron con todo, sin mostrar compasión por mí, ni mi enfermedad. — El rubio comprendió que los temblores no eran de nerviosismo, sino de algún daño quizás neurológico. Con gestos lo invitó a sentarse.

— ¿Sabe dónde está mi novia? — le pregunto de forma directa. El hombre asintió. — Dígame donde, se lo imploro. — Scorpius estaba anonadado, por fin tenía pistas certeras de donde se podía encontrar Rose.

— La tiene la que fue mi ex mujer al sur de Inglaterra. Hace algún tiempo compró dos terrenos y están deshabitados, solo con casas prefabricadas de bajo presupuesto. — comenzó a decir. — Estoy seguro de que está allá, ya que en ese sector fue donde la pillé acostándose con mi hermano. Ella no posee moralidad ni se inmuta cuando comete un ilícito. Su vida es el dinero.

— Si me perdona, necesito entregar ésta información de inmediato. — El tipo negó. — No me quedaré a escuchar razones…

— Habla con mi hermano, tranquilízalo respecto al proyecto y después envías gente hacía allá. Mi ex mujer estará con su atención puesta en esa resolución y si tú no apareces en la reunión, es muy probable que Metaxis le mande el recado y sabrán que estás al tanto de todo. — Scorpius lo sopesó dos segundos y aceptó. Tenía que ser pensante y aplicar toda la lógica que no lo había acompañado en los últimos días.

― Si esto es una treta para despistarme, date por muerto. ― El hombre soltó una risa amarga.

― Me encantaría hacer de esto una broma, pero no lo es. Lamentablemente me embobé con una mujer que veía más mi poder adquisitivo que mi amor. ― Sonriéndole sin abarcar sus ojos, continuó. ― Se nota que la amas. No vuelvas a permitir que el dinero se meta en su relación.

Scorpius asintió levemente y con un gesto de cabeza, lo dejó en la sala. Necesitaba hacer la junta más rápida de la historia y a la vez mostrarse sereno ¿sería capaz de lograrlo?

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, respiró largamente, preparándose para encontrarse frente al imbécil que tenía retenida a la mujer que amaba. Cualquier paso en falso lo pondría en alerta y eso le podría costar la vida a Rose. No podía equivocarse.

― Señor Metaxis. ― Su voz fría, hizo girar al hombre, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se abrió de brazos.

― Lo conseguimos. Tenemos el proyecto donde queremos. ― Scorpius se dejó abrazar por el sujeto deleznable. Intentando devolverle el gesto, palmoteó su espalda.

— Sí. — dijo escuetamente. — ¿dónde hay que firmar para dar todo el papeleo por terminado? — El tipo sacó de su maletín los papeles que necesitaban la aprobación del rubio. — Luego de esto ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir?

— Visita a los terrenos y comienza la erradicación de la tribu. — Scorpius sintió nauseas al verlo tan campante casi sintiendo placer por destruir a una nación entera. El poder corrompía a niveles insospechados. — Podríamos dar un banquete junto a todos los accionistas para celebrar.

— No estoy para celebraciones, señor Metaxis. — el tipo frunció el ceño. — Páseme los papeles para firmarlos y comenzar de inmediato.

— Vaya, me sorprende que ahora esté tan desesperado por concretar cuando hace algunos días estaba poniendo muchas pegas. — Scorpius alzó una ceja y por inercia puso su careta más fría.

— Me gusta comprobar que los proyectos donde trabajo estén del todo bien. No quiero encontrarme con sorpresas desgraciadas por empleados incompetentes. — respondió. — Entrégueme los papeles y comencemos a trabajar desde mañana.

― Agradezco tu renovada actitud. ― aseguró el hombre, dándole el fajo de papeles. ― Tienes que firmar al pie de cada una.

― ¿Podré darles un vistazo? ― Metaxis puso un gesto contrariado al oír la petición. ― Como empresarios, ambos sabemos que no podemos llegar y firmar. ― Le hizo ver con un toque de ironía que pasó desapercibida.

― Por supuesto, pero espero que los firmes hoy mismo. ― Scorpius asintió mirando por encima cada una de las hojas, sin prestar mayor atención en nada, pero intentando ganar tiempo. ― Esperaré afuera.

El rubio asintió, cerrando la puerta tras el hombre al salir. Con rapidez, sacó contratos de otras transacciones y con magia les borró las fechas, para poner la del presente día y tener las firmas que requería. Por lo que había concluido, Metaxis no era conocido por su gran intelectualidad y no se daría cuenta que le había cambiado los papeles. Luego de terminar de arreglar todo, caminó a la chimenea que usaba como red Flu y envió un mensaje a Harry Potter para que tuvieran todo listo. Las tropas de búsqueda se movilizarían en ese mismo instante.

Alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando Metaxis entró a su oficina de forma impaciente, mirando las manos del rubio.

― ¿Qué pasó con la educación, socio? ― regañó el rubio, pero haciéndolo pasar por una broma. ― No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas. Merman las buenas relaciones.

― ¿Los firmaste? ― Scorpius sonrió de medio lado, sabiéndose ganador y le entregó el folder con todo dentro. El hombre sacó solo parte de los papeles y se fijó en la firma del rubio, sin leer nada más.

Una sonrisa atravesó de forma tétrica su rostro y levantando la cabeza, se la regaló al rubio que a duras penas le correspondió.

― Comenzamos mañana por la mañana. ― Metaxis asintió y dándose media vuelta, salió de su oficina. Esperó a que se encontrara fuera del edificio, para proceder. ― Te encontraré.

Corriendo llegó a la chimenea y se fue al ministerio. Encontrándose con las vías algo taponeadas, reclamó, pensando que debería haber ido en auto. La aparición no era posible en las oficinas del héroe de guerra, por un tema de seguridad. Apenas se encontró dentro del lugar, se dirigió donde debía estar el cuartel de logística.

― Scorpius. ― Nott se acercó a su primo y le palmeó la espalda. El rubio se sacó la corbata y caminó donde el padrino de su novia. ― Espera, están creando un plan.

― Tenemos algo así como 3 horas. ― dijo Scorpius. ― Metaxis llegará donde tienen a Rose en ese tiempo.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ― preguntó Ron, acercándose.

― Metaxis no es el que mueve todo ese imperio, es su cuñada, ex esposa de su hermano y actual amante. ― Scorpius aleteó en el aire, restándole importancia. ― La cosa es que ya debe haberse comunicado con ella avisándole que firmé los contratos para empezar el proyecto.

― ¿Firmaste? ― preguntó Nott a su espalda. ― ¿Cómo...?

― Claro que no. Lo engañé, por lo mismo no podemos perder tiempo. ― miró a Harry fijamente. ― Metaxis es idiota, pero su cuñada no y ella se dará cuenta de inmediato que le entregué contratos caducados de otras cosas. Incluso metí uno que hice con un gimnasio muggle.

― Verdaderamente es idiota. ― masculló Ron. ― ¿Tenemos todo listo?

― Le daré la orden a James. ― Harry apretó su garganta y hablando con un fuerte vozarrón, frente a él comenzaron a llegar varios aurores, entre ellos el hermano mayor de Albus, Lorcan y Louis. ― Sabemos dónde se encuentra y la queremos con vida. ― todos asintieron. ― James llevarás el grupo delantero, mientras tú Richard, te dirigirás por los costados. ¿Recuerdan un entrenamiento que tuvimos de allanamiento en los patios posteriores? ― Todos volvieron a asentir. ― Pues olvídenlo. No queremos heridos, ni que lancen hechizos. Dentro se encuentra mi sobrina y si cometemos el mínimo error, ellos actuaran. No sabemos a cuantos nos enfrentamos, si Rose se encuentra con vida ni tampoco si tienen en su poder algún tipo de arma, pero lo que sí sabemos es que manejan cantidades groseras de dineros, así que probablemente nos veamos superados en cantidad de personas.

Scorpius atónito escuchaba todo. Era como una película de acción, pero real y tan vivida que comenzaba a ahogarse. Serenándose pensó en los ojos azules de esa mujer que amaba.

― Todo saldrá bien. ― alentó Nott, posicionándose a su lado. ― Todo estará bien.

― Sí. ― Daría su vida por ella y saberlo era rendirse frente a todo lo que se había negado.

Rose era mucho más importante de lo que había creído. No tenerla lo hacía valorar lo que significaba y calaba muy hondo la soledad a la cual estaba sometido.

― Todo saldrá bien. ― aseguró con solemnidad.

Un _vamos_ puso todo en movimiento. Scorpius haciéndose de una capa de auror, los siguió para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

― ¿También irás? ― Le preguntó James.

― ¿Tú que crees? ― le dijo por respuesta, caminando al traslador que los dejaría a algunos kilómetros del lugar. ― ¿Podemos largarnos?

― Si la situación se complica, retírense y nosotros trataremos de negociar con la mujer. ― indicó Harry, como última explicación. ― Que Merlín, Dios y cualquier deidad nos acompañe.

Operación rescate comenzaba.

** O.O **

Rose miraba la rendija por la cual se filtraba la luz. Al parecer, fuera el sol se encontraba en su apogeo aunque sin calentar por encontrarse en pleno invierno.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, para botarlo en una bocanada. Era su método para poder calmarse. A ratos el pavor le corroía el cuerpo, recordándole que se encontraba privada de libertad y con el miedo constante de ser atacada, pero todo eso se veía empequeñecido al lado de lo que sentía en su pecho. No podía controlar sus emociones por mucho que quisiera. Por lo mismo, sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas debido a las lágrimas traicioneras que corrían campantes sobre ellas.

Scorpius la había lastimado tanto, ¿Cómo podía ser tan vil? ¿Por qué le mintió de esa forma? Podría haberle dado pelea y enfrentarse a ella como siempre lo hacía en vez de engatusarla para distraerla. Era una bajeza, considerando que decía amarla… un amor que no tenía nada de desinteresado, y si no era de ese modo, a Rose no le cabía.

― Idiota. ― farfulló al aire, dirigiéndose a él y sobre todo a ella. Había estado tan cegada de amor, creyendo en fantasías adolescentes, feliz por estar con el hombre que le había gustado gran parte de su vida, para terminar así: Secuestrada, sin nada que perder y con mucha rabia. De sobrevivir, iría directamente al departamento del rubio a sacar todas sus cosas y quemarle las suyas, sin importarle verse como una desquiciada despechada. Bajo sus parámetros eso era nada en comparación a lo que le había hecho. Prácticamente era un favor. ― Idiota. ― volvió a decir, agachando la mirada y largándose a llorar otra vez. ― Idiota, mil veces idiota. ― susurró temblando.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quizás se encontraba feliz por deshacerse de ella, y estaría en su despacho, con un whisky de fuego en su mano y los pies sobre el escritorio. La imagen perfecta del empresario exitoso. Del vendedor de almas que era.

― ¡¿De verdad?! ― escuchó que gritaban. Era la voz de la mujer que había ido a amenazarla hace algunas horas. ― ¡Seré rica! ― volvió a chillar.

Rose soltó el aire con cansancio. Habían ganado, Scorpius se había vendido y todo comenzaba. Ella quedaría libre y volvería a ser como antes. Rose por un lado, Scorpius por el otro, y fingiendo que nunca habían compartido más allá de lo que se sabía. Una fallida relación: la de un _traicionero_ con una _estúpida_.

Aun así pensar de ese modo no le alivió. Acabar con el rubio sería su nuevo cometido y ésta vez lo haría con más ganas. Luego de eso lo dejaría muerto en vida, como mismo le había dejado él a ella. Le quitaría lo que más quería, su dinero y se mofaría de lo que había hecho. Lo destruiría.

― Niñita. ― la voz de la mujer penetró sus oídos. ― Tu novio se salvó. ― Rose no quiso mirarla y sonrió con tristeza. ― No morirá. ― Eso le aliviaba.

― ¿Cuándo me soltarás? ― preguntó.

― Mmm… podría dejarte en la carretera que está a unos 10 km de acá. Tendrías que fingir encontrarte desorientada. ― Le explicó. ― Aunque podría disfrutar un poco de poder someterte.

― ¿Qué ganas? ― le envió una mirada de desprecio. ― Eres asquerosamente rica, tienes lo que quieres y seguirás ganando de forma dudosa, pero ganando. ― afirmó. ― Trabajarás al lado de un maldito, pero no sabes cómo agradezco que lo mantengas con vida. Lo necesito de ese modo para vengarme.

― Podría hacerte el trabajo más fácil y hacerlo desaparecer. ― Rose palideció. ― Se llamaría confraternización de género.

― No necesito tanta ayuda. Como te dije, vengarme en vida me parece mejor. ― ¿De verdad se vengaría? ― Déjame en esa carretera y nuestros caminos nunca más se volverán a cruzar.

― Sería la más feliz con eso, pero dudo que suceda. ― Rose frunció el ceño. ― ¿De verdad pensabas que sería tan fácil? Scorpius debe haberse alegrado de encontrarse con una presa tan ingenua como tú.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Rose empezó a temblar de ansiedad.

― Él viene hacia acá. ― La pelirroja negó incrédula. Scorpius no podía estar yendo hacia allá. ― Todo resultó como quería. Me percaté que el proyecto no iba el día después de tu secuestro. Sabiendo eso, necesitaba mi venganza y aquí te tengo.

― No estoy entendiendo. ― La mujer sonrió con malicia.

― Te quitaré lo que más quieres. ― Susurró acercándose a tu rostro. ― El rubito morirá frente a tus ojitos.

― Pero dijiste que no querías quedarte a cargo de todo. ― le recordó Rose con consternación. ― Te irás detenida si lo matas. Tiene mucho poder.

― No ensuciaré mis manos. Alguien más lo hará. ― Rose abrió su boca sin saber que decir. ― Cayó redondito en la trampa. Tu rubiecito novio llegará acá y lo esperará una emboscada que si no lo mata, lo dejará malito para toda la vida. Yo partiré a otro país y adiós Inglaterra. Maté a Zafiro y te enloquecí a ti. Mejor venganza no pude haber tenido.

― ¿El proyecto? ¿Qué pasará con él? ― preguntó, buscando una excusa que le diera chance para remediar la situación. ― ¿Tu dinero?

― Malversación de fondos. ― Le tocó su rostro con el dedo índice. ― Todo está en cuentas de bancos con estrictas normas de confidencialidad. Nunca encontrarán algo con qué incriminarme. Al firmar los papeles, quedó a mi merced, sin su dinero invertido y sin vivir para disfrutar lo que le queda.

― Si quieres vengarte, hazlo conmigo. ― le rogó aterrada. ― Él puede ser el hijo de puta más grande, pero sería hacerle un favor matarlo. Te aseguro que lamentará más perder dinero y vivir para verlo, que perderme a mí.

― Su historia de amor pinta perfecto para novela romántica de época victoriana. Jane Austen se hubiese dado un festín con ustedes. ― se burló. ― Me hubiese gustado actuar de forma directa y no tener que enredarte tanto la cabeza, pero me aconsejaran que lo hiciera de este modo. ― La mujer posó su mano en la barbilla y miró al cielo pensante. ― Creo que me gusta el papel de mala. Metaxis también sufrirá cuando se vea fuera del trato.

― Eres una víbora. ― Escupió Rose, tironeando para zafarse de sus agarres, pero no podía. Estaban tan apretados que cortaban su circulación. ― Tu propia ley te destruirá.

― Sí, claro. Tú eres una tonta que cree en Robín Hood y en un rubio de cuerpo perfecto, pero con una pérfida mente. ― Rose sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones.

― Lleguemos a un acuerdo. También tengo cosas para ofrecerte… ― ambas guardaron silencio al escuchar pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

― ¿Cómo mierda llegaron tan rápido? ― pregunto sin creerlo, para luego jalarla de un brazo y meterla en un closet. Agarrando un retazo de tela, le tapó la boca y dándole un golpe con algo duro en la cabeza, la dejó medio moribunda dentro del lugar.

Rose vio su vista nublarse por algo viscoso y caliente. Al parecer era sangre que emanaba de su herida.

― No. ― la sombra ser cernía sobre ella apagando su cerebro en una brumosa sensación de estar cayendo. Rose quedó inconsciente y su cabeza solo reprodujo la imagen del rubio muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Por allá y por acá. ― Scorpius escuchó a medias las indicaciones de Harry.

De manera tozuda corrió a la entrada del lugar, sacándose la capa de los hombros e ignorando los llamados a su espalda.

― Maldito idiota. ― reclamó Nott al aire, mirándolo entrar por la puerta roída por los pasos del tiempo. Draco a su lado quedo de una pieza, aterrado. Quiso salir a la siga cuando reaccionó, pero Lorcan no se lo permitió.

― Rob, si pasa algo, cuídala. ― le pidió Lorcan a modo de despedida. Nott odiaba ese tipo de comentarios, pero siendo consciente del peligro que se corría, asintió aceptando la promesa. ― Gracias.

El rubio corrió detrás de su amigo y un escuadrón se arremolinó en los alrededores, listos para atacar en caso de que fuese necesario. James con un gesto de cabeza, alertó a 3 más, que también se metieron a la casa, siguiéndole.

Violeta desde otro sector y acompañada por inefables se posaron en el techo del lugar, adentrándose por un gran hoyo que había en una pieza trasera. El lugar estaba rodeado.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― se preguntó Scorpius, corriendo por los pasillos, buscando alguna señal de vida. Iba a gritar cuando frente a él apareció una mujer con pistola en mano. ― ¿Quién eres?

― ¿Qué haces acá? ― Contra preguntó. ― ¿Buscas a tu novia?

― Dime dónde está y todo terminará acá. ― aseguró, alzando sus manos mostrándose desarmado. ― No vengo a hacerte daño, solo quiero encontrarla a ella.

― Te destrocé. ― comenzó a decir la mujer de forma extraña. Scorpius entendió que se encontraba fuera de sus cabales y sus ojos desorbitados hablaban de ello. ― Te quité todo el dinero.

― Te lo doy todo, pero entrégame a Rose. ― La mujer ladeó la cabeza, sopesando las posibilidades.

― ¿Y qué gano? ― Sonrió con locura. ― Ella me destrozó y yo te destrozo a ti para destrozarla a ella. ― Scorpius asintió, sin saber que decir. ― Me quitó todo.

― Yo te lo devuelvo, pero dámela. ― volvió a insistir. ― ¿Dónde la tienes?

― ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé que afuera hay muchos agentes esperando para matarme en menos de un suspiro. No caigo tan fácil. ― aseguró.

― Lo sé. Secuestraste a mi novia justo en mis narices. ― Scorpius al recordar ese momento, sintió sus tripas apretarse. Tenía su torso en completa tensión, listo para atacar y defenderse. ― Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Dinero? Tengo por montones, te lo doy todo. ― La mujer soltó una risotada.

― De verdad la amas. ¿Sabes que ella piensa en vengarse de ti? Creo que le rompiste el corazón. ― Scorpius atónito, entendió la información. ― Tan guapa e inteligente, pero con una debilidad tan rastrera. ― La mujer retrocedió. ― Ahí dentro está. Pasa a buscarla.

― ¿De verdad? ― Scorpius dio dos pasos, pero al querer dar el tercero, escuchó un grito.

― ¡Lárgate! ― Era Rose. ― ¡Te matará!

― Es una bocazas. ― reclamó la mujer, pasándose una mano por el cabello. ― Bueno, Malfoy: Un gusto hacer negocios contigo, pero debemos despedirnos.

― ¿La soltarás? ― preguntó, sin temer por perder su vida. Solo le importaba ella. ― Déjala libre y haz lo que quieras conmigo.

― ¡No te la des de héroe y lárgate! ― volvió a gritar Rose, saliendo del closet a rastras y llena de sangre. Scorpius dio un paso para ir donde ella, pero un frio metal tocó su garganta.

― Muévete y mueres. ― Rose dejó de respirar al verlo ahí. ― Asegúrame que si la libero, no habrán consecuencias y me darás tu fortuna.

― Sí, te lo aseguro. Arreglaré todo para que no caiga sobre ti ninguna condena y tu imperio crecerá tomando el mío. ― La mujer apretó la pistola contra el cuello del rubio. ― Solo déjala ir.

― ¡Scorpius, por lo que más quieras cállate y sal de acá! ― le rogó la pelirroja.

― No. ― respondió decidido. ― Ella me quiere a mí y a mí me tendrá. ― miró de reojo a la mujer. ― Suéltala y nosotros negociemos.

― Morirás. ― la voz sibilante, erizó el vello de Scorpius. ― Sé que no cumplirás nada de lo que dices y yo necesito hacerle pagar a ésta niñata lo que me hizo cuando era una estudiante. Destrozó mi vida, me quitó a mi marido y rompió mi hogar. Ella causo mucho dolor junto a su grupito.

― Engañabas a tu marido con su hermano. ― le dijo Scorpius, recordando la conversación con Petros. ― Él mismo me lo contó.

― Petros es un buen actor. ― se mofó. ― Mi ex marido me dejó al verme despojada de mi fortuna. Curioso, porque al tiempo lo encontraron muerto en un motel de mala muerte luego de retozar con una fulana sacada de los suburbios. ― Una risa sardónica atravesó su garganta. ― Aun recuerdo sus llamados de auxilio y los ruegos que profirió.

― Estás demente. ― dijo Rose desde el piso, asqueada con todo. ― La mejor venganza que puedes hacerme es dejarlo vivo.

― Uno de los dos saldrá con los pies por delante. ― amenazó la mujer. ― Y el sorteado eres tú, Malfoy.

Scorpius le envió una mirada cargada de sentimientos a Rose.

― Perdóname. ― Rose comenzó a negar con desesperación.

― ¡No! ― gritó. ― ¡No te despidas! ¡Tienes que vivir! ― Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos. ― ¡Debo hacerte la vida imposible!

― De verdad te amé. ― comenzó a decirle. ― Cada parte de mí es tuya, Rose. Nunca lo olvides.

― ¡Scorpius! ― chilló desesperada, arrastrándose por el suelo, con un dolor aberrante en la cabeza y sus piernas entumecidas por el miedo. ― ¡No me dejes! ¡No puedo vivir si tú no estás!

― Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida. Tenerte fue algo único y que nunca esperé. Cada día a tu lado valió la pena y sé que sabrás seguir viviendo sin mí. ― Scorpius mordió su labio, parando el temblor. Quería mostrarse entero frente a ella. Si esa era la última vez que la vería, quería recordarla con su belleza desbordante, carácter inamovible y convicciones intransigentes. Eso era Rose, la perfección.

― ¡No lo hagas! ― Pero la mujer no reculó. El disparo salió directo y conciso. ― ¡Noooo!

**O.O**

Lily se sentó de golpe en la cama, sintiendo algo frío en su pecho que la paralizó por algunos segundos.

Llevó su mano al inquieto corazón e intentó tranquilizarlo sobándose sobre él.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Temerosa, bajó los pies de la cama y saltando sobre una pierna, salió del lugar en busca de su madre. La encontró sentada en el sofá, frente al televisor y con su cara entre las manos. ― ¿Mamá?

― Cariño. ― dijo la mujer, volteándose a verla y cambiando de canal. Lily frunció el ceño. ― ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele tu pierna?

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Ginny no servía para mentir y tampoco quería hacerlo sabiendo que era que directamente afectaba a su hija.

― La encontraron. ― susurró. Lily soltó el aire contenido por días y se sentó sobre el sofá dejándose caer a un lado de la pelirroja. Ginny le pasó una mano por los hombros y se llenó del olor que emanaba su hija. ― Pero Lorcan salió herido. ― acotó, abrazándola firmemente. Lily se separó para mirar a su madre, esperando que fuese una mentira.

― ¿Có… cómo? ― tartamudeó comenzando a tiritar. ― ¿Qué le pasó?

― No tengo mayores detalles. ― reconoció la mujer, limpiando una de las lágrimas que de manera inconsciente soltó su pequeña. ― Es lo único que alcanzó a decirme James en un patronus.

― Pero… pero vive ¿verdad? ― Ginny no respondió. ― Mamá, dime que está vivo.

― No lo sé, cariño. ― Lily apretó sus manos sobre el pecho, con nudillos blancos por la presión y un dolor que le impedía reaccionar. ― La herida fue grave.

― ¿Qué tan grave? ― Ginny no quiso seguir hablándole y de un jalón la acercó a ella, para apapucharla. ― Mamá, habla.

― Descansa. ― Le pidió, pero Lily no estaba para quedarse ahí esperando noticias. Tenía que verlo, saber que pasaba, ver a su prima, entender por qué. ― ¿Lily? ― La pelirroja se revolvió en los brazos y poniéndose de pie, llamó una muleta y desapareció frente a su madre. ― Mi niña. ― susurró la mujer al aire, para luego desaparecer e ir a su siga.

Lily se encontró en una sala vacía de San Mungo. Con dificultades logró llegar a la entrada principal, encontrándose con su padre, hermanos, tío y amigos.

Zabinni fue el primero en verla y corrió a ayudarla. Lily se lo agradeció con una mirada.

― ¿Qué haces acá? Estás enferma. ― le reclamó Albus, agarrándola de la cintura para sostenerla a su lado.

― ¿Dónde está Lorcan? ― todos guardaron silencio, entendiendo que la chica estaba enterada. ― ¿Dónde está Rose?

― Rose está siendo revisada, porque tiene un corte en la cabeza, un feo raspón en su codo y un fuerte resfrío por culpa de la humedad a la que se vio expuesta. ― comenzó a decir su tío Ron, pareciendo sereno. ― Scorpius está siendo curado, porque recibió un rozón de bala en su hombro. Tu prima Lucy también está ingresada, porque tuvo síntomas de perdida.

― Ron, es mucha información. ― Lo frenó Harry, pero Ron no se detuvo.

― Lily es grande y merece ser tratada como tal. No podemos seguir escondiéndole las cosas para protegerla. ― La pelirroja agradeció ese voto de confianza y siguió atenta escuchando lo que decía su tío. ― Todos ellos están fuera de peligro, pero Lorcan no. Recibió una estocada a la altura de su cuello y perdió demasiada sangre.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó tambaleante.

― Se interpuso entre Scorpius y la loca de remate. Violeta la había desarmado, pero no contaron que tenía una navaja. ― Acotó James, buscando a su novia.

― Está con Lucy. ― le dijo Nott, entendiendo su preocupación. ― Lorcan actuó de forma heroica y debemos tener la fe intacta.

― ¿Está muy grave? ― preguntó la menor de los Potter, apretando el brazo de su hermano.

― Si, cariño, está bastante complicado. ― Le respondió su padre, acercándose a ella cuando la vio a punto de desmayarse. ― Lily, tienes que calmarte. De nada nos sirve tener a otro miembro más de nuestra familia ingresada en San Mungo. ― Ron asintió desde atrás.

Con ayuda de Albus, la sentaron en una butaca.

― Siempre dándoselas de héroe. ― reclamó la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad. ― Muy amigo de sus amigos. ― continuó. ― ¿Lo puedo ver?

― Por el momento lo dudo. ― Dijo su padre. ― Ni siquiera han salido para explicarnos como está.

― ¿Dónde está mi madrina, Lysander, tío Rolf?

― Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con ellos, pero Luna está de viaje con Rolf y con Lysander no hemos podido hablar. Roxanne nos dijo que lo ha llamado de todas las formas, pero no lo encuentra. ― dijo Harry, mirando a su hija. ― Seguimos intentando y los chicos están buscando otras formas de contacto.

Ron miró sobre la cabeza de su sobrina y se encontró con los ojos azules y determinantes de su hija. Todavía se encontraba sedada y algo atontada con todo, pero estaba ahí con ellos y eso era invaluable.

Corrió donde ella y la aferró contra su cuerpo, como no había podido hacerlo desde que la rescataron. Scorpius la había tomado en brazos, porque había caído inconsciente y junto con Lorcan, los había trasladado a San Mungo, ayudado por Violeta.

― Papi. ― Rose se dejó envolver por los brazos fuertes del hombre y aferrándose a su pecho respiró el olor característico de su padre.

― Mi niña. ― dijo él, largándose a llorar, soltando su angustia de esa forma. Había tenido que ser fuerte por él, por ella, por su esposa, por su hijo y familia. Tuvo que ser frío y enfrentarse a situaciones límites, pero ahí estaba. Todo había valido la pena porque su retoña se encontraba a su lado, sana y salva dentro de lo posible luego de un secuestro. Ahora quedaba ver las consecuencias psicológicas que una situación de esa envergadura pudiese dejar en Rose.

― ¿Dónde está mamá? ― Ron se separó para mirarla, sin creer todavía que estaba con él. Rose volvió a preguntar.

― Está con Hugo. La tuvimos que sedar porque se encontraba descompensada. ― Rose asintió, odiándose por llevar a ese punto a su madre. ― ¿Cómo está Scorpius? ― La pelirroja no respondió. No sabía que decir.

Le habían estado haciendo curaciones a su lado y aunque el rubio intentó hablarle, ella se negó a responderle. Era tanto el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia y sobretodo el miedo que había pasado, que le era imposible mirarlo a la cara fingiendo que todo estaba bien. La guinda de la torta había sido verlo rendido frente a sus ojos, despidiéndose. Fue terminar algo que nunca debió haber comenzado.

― Bien. ― fue su escueta respuesta, que sorprendió a Ron.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― Rose abrió la boca para hablar, pero prefirió callar, y negando con su cabeza, volvió a aferrarse a él. ―Bueno, si no quieres hablar no lo haremos, pero tienes que agradecerle a Scorpius. Él te rescató.

― Ya se lo agradeceré. ― le dijo con poco convencimiento. ― Necesitaba estar con ustedes. No sabes todo lo que temí, papá. Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver. ― confesó, sollozando.

― Y para mí fue horrible tener que ir a reconocer un cuerpo pensando que eras tú. ― Rose no sabía eso. ― Scorpius estaba destrozado, pero aun así entró junto a mí. ― La pelirroja apretó los parpados, sin querer escuchar más halagos al rubio. Necesitaba odiarlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que su amor nunca menguaría. ― Lucy también está ingresada, pero se encuentra bien.

― ¿Le ocurrió algo al bebé? ― pregunto Rose, sintiéndose culpable.

― Solo un aviso de que quiere llegar pronto al mundo. ― murmuró con ternura. ― Dominique mandó a decir con Zab que la próxima vez que algo así suceda, ella misma partirá a buscarte para matar a cualquier vieja loca. ― Rose sonrió con ternura recordando a su prima. ― Teddy se encuentra al otro lado del país, interrogando a uno de los que perpetró el secuestro y Victorie está junto a tu madre y Molly. Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

― Me imagino. Yo estaría desesperada. ― Rose miró detrás de su padre y se encontró con su familia y amigos. Zabinni le sonrió de oreja a oreja al igual que sus primos. Su tío Harry le guiño un ojo y los padres de Lucy la saludaron con la mano. Sus abuelos yacían sentados en una butaca, tomados de la mano y sonriendo con tranquilidad. Fred y Roxanne estaban en un rincón, agachados conversando entre ellos y marcando en sus celulares, pero al levantar la vista y verla, sonrieron contentos y la morena soltó algunas lágrimas. Le extrañó no ver a los padres de ambos, pero Ron le explicó que estaban donde Charlie, porque temiendo que tendrían que enfrentarse en una guerra, habían ido en busca de dragones preparándose para ello. ― De verdad que estaba pendientes.

― Eres una Weasley y sabes que con el apellido viene un batallón de gente.

― Ya lo noté. ― Sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo que no la miraba. Era Nott que mantenía su cabeza gacha. Rose se soltó de su padre y caminó donde él. ― Robert.

El chico la miró temeroso, pero Rose le regaló una sonrisa. No era culpa de él. En todo momento y por lo que había oído, él la defendió e intentó protegerla. Su lealtad no le había permitido traicionar a Scorpius y se notaba arrepentido por eso.

― Rose, de verdad… ― no dijo más, porque la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza.

― No te preocupes. Eres un hombre por completo y actuaste como debías hacerlo. ― Se separó y le tomó el rostro. ― Gracias por intentar protegerme.

― Pero no bastó. ― dijo avergonzado.

― Estoy viva ¿no? Y dudo que tú no hayas hecho algo para encontrarme. ― Nott esbozó una leve sonrisa, todavía apenada, pero más tranquila. ― Sea lo que sea, mi relación era con tu primo y él cometió los errores.

― Los está pagando caro. ― aseguró el moreno, pero Rose no quiso ahondar en el tema. ― Dale una visita a Lucy cuando te encuentres liberada de todos los abrazos.

― Sí, eso haré.

Antes de volver por donde había ido, se fijó en Lily, el yeso que cubría su pierna y la desazón que poseían sus ojos. James y Albus se corrieron para darle espacio a Rose.

― ¿Rose? ― dijo la pelirroja, abrazándola por el cuello cuando el pelo rizado se posó frente a sus rodillas. ― Lamento no haber sido de ayuda. Terminé toda lastimada. ― reclamó contra sí misma, llorando entre una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué estás así? ― Lily miró a su padre. ― ¿Qué sucede?

― Lorcan fue atacado y está grave. ― dijo Albus a su espalda. ― Estamos esperando a saber cómo evoluciona.

Rose se sintió muy culpable.

― ¿Tía Luna sabe? ― Lily negó entre lágrimas y gimoteos descontrolados.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar compararse con su prima. Si la situación hubiese sido de otra forma, ella estaría deshecha. Scorpius estaba vivo y a pesar de todo lo que sentía en su contra, no podía encontrarse más agradecida por ello.

― Nadie nos dice que pasa con él. ― acotó James desde atrás, sentándose a un lado de su hermana para abrazarla sobre los hombros. ― Me preocupa todo esto. Lily está convaleciente luego de que le dispararan.

― ¿Quién te disparó? ― Lily miró con odio a su hermano. ― ¿Fue mi culpa? ― James quiso replicar. ― Oh, por Merlín. ― Dijo Rose, tapándose la cara con sus manos. Todo era superior a lo que pensaba. ― ¿Alguien más está herido?

― Violeta tiene una que otra contusión y… ― una patada en la canilla calló la bocota de Albus. ― Tranquilos. Guardaré silencio.

― Gracias. ― ironizó James, fulminándolo. ― Lily, vamos a comer algo. Necesitas fuerzas y todo eso.

― No quiero. ― no estaba actuando de forma caprichosa, solo no quería moverse de ahí en caso de que alguien saliera a decirles que pasaba. ― Esperaré unos minutos más.

Y así fue. Rose recibió el cariño de todos, incluidos los de sus ex suegros, que agradecidos la apretujaron. Scorpius seguía dentro y por lo que había oído lo estaban evaluando.

Lily por su parte seguía en sus cavilaciones, recordando con melancolía a Lorcan. Sus jugueteos y risa sencilla. Sus ojos celestes y dedos largos.

Tan metida estaba en eso, que apenas sintió cuando apareció su madrina seguida de su marido e hijo.

― ¿Lorcan? ― preguntó corriendo con desesperación donde Harry, para tomarle los brazos. ― ¿Cómo está?

Lysander por su parte estaba pálido y aterrado. La noticia le había llegado con retraso y temía que fuese demasiado tarde como para poder ver a su hermano. No concebía la idea de no tener a Lorcan a su lado. Era su mitad.

― Amor. ― Roxanne lo abrazó por la cintura, dándole el sustento que necesitaba. Rose también la acompañó y se aferró a él, en modo de agradecimiento, de apoyo, de hacerse presente.

El rubio agachó la cabeza y la posó sobre la pelirroja, feliz de que estuviera viva y bien, pero temblando por lo que podía estar pasando a su hermano.

― No hay noticias. Llevamos largo rato esperando. ― Informó Harry, viendo a su cuñado llegar a su lado.

― Me encontré con una enfermera y me dijo que lo están operando. ― Luna se dejó caer a un lado de Lily y ambas se abrazaron casi por inercia. ― No hay mayores detalles.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Rolf, luego de haberle dado un beso en la frente a la pelirroja recientemente encontrada.

― Lorcan se interpuso entre Scorpius y una estocada. La recibió de lleno en el cuello. ― Luna apretó la mano de su marido al escuchar lo ocurrido por boca de Ron. ― Perdió mucha sangre. Al ingresarlo, lo estabilizaron de inmediato, pero no tenemos más información luego de eso.

― ¿Dónde está Scorpius? ― pregunto Lysander. ― Quizás él sepa más.

― Se encuentra adentro. Le están haciendo curaciones y evaluando por lo que escuché. ― aportó James.

― También está con policías. Quieren todos los detalles de lo ocurrido para poder llevar a esa loca a juicio. ― comentó Ron con información reciente. ― Violeta también está ahí.

― ¿Por qué no me dijo? ― preguntó James, contrariado.

― Porque la fueron a buscar donde Lucy. ― respondió Ron, mirando a su sobrino. ― Tenemos que esperar y mantener la calma.

― Mi chiquitita, estás bien. ― dijo Luna, alzando su mano para llamar a Rose. ― Mis _nargles_ siempre dijeron que te encontrabas a salvo.

― Soy una luchadora como tú, tía Luna. ― la mujer sonrió agradecida. ― Lorcan va a estar bien.

― Más le vale, porque estaba usando una remera mía. ― El comentario de Lysander distaba mucho de ser algo frívolo. Era un intento desesperado de bajarle el perfil a todos sus miedos y aferrarse a algo insulso para mantenerse enojado. ― Si la manchó, tendremos graves problemas.

― Cariño, ya llegará con alguna nueva. ― le dijo Luna. ― Lily, deberías estar descansando.

― No mientras Lorcan esté acá. ― De eso se trataba el amor. De compañía y afecto. De estar presente en los momentos difíciles y no permitir que los problemas del pasado destruyeran lo alguna vez fueron. ― Prometió que me iba a cuidar y yo haré lo mismo con él. ― Luna sonrió con emoción. Apenas pudiese entrar, le diría a su hijo que Lily había dado esperanzas a su relación y era muy probable que el rubio se levantara de la cama para ir a buscarla. Amaba tanto a esa pelirroja que haría lo que fuese por ella.

Los segundos de silencio, fueron interrumpidos por una comitiva de personas que salió desde el área restringida, entre ellos Scorpius y Violeta, que conversaban de forma seria con los agentes.

― Cualquier cosa, nos comunicaremos. ― El comandante se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, acercándose a Rose. ― Señorita, sé que se encuentra en shock, pero tenemos que hablar. ¿Podría acompañarnos? ― La pelirroja miró a su padre y luego a Scorpius que se había quedado a medio camino.

― Voy contigo. ― dijo Scorpius presuroso, pero Rose levantó una mano frente a él y negó.

― Prefiero ir con mi padre. ― El silencio en el lugar fue sepulcral, sin embargo y casi en un acuerdo no emitido, nadie habló. Scorpius asintió con resignación y se volteó donde sus padres lo esperaban. Astoria frunció el ceño, pero Draco no le permitió preguntar.

Ron acompañó a Rose a las dependencias de policías muggle para dar su testimonio. Hermione llegó al lugar, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las emociones la consumían.

El abrazo fue apretado entre los cuatro, recordándose cuanto se amaban y que cada una de las batallas que cursarían de ahora en adelante las enfrentarían juntos, como la familia que era. Rose se sintió protegida y muy amada. Siempre había tenido discrepancias con su madre, pero en ese instante eran solo una unidas por la felicidad de poder abrazarse nuevamente y con la promesa de que comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

**O.O**

Lily al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Lorcan, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. A duras penas avanzó hasta la cama, dado que el bastón había quedado abandonado en la sala después de escuchar que podía visitar al que fue su ex pareja.

― Lorcan. ― murmuró despacito, siguiendo el respirar pasivo. Su pecho se levantaba con cada inspiraciones y al expirar bajaba con lentitud, hipnotizando a la delgada pelirroja.

Lily se acercó al rubio y lo miró desde su altura. Gruesos vendajes cubrían su cuello, aparte de algunos hematomas poco visibles en los brazos. Al parecer esos pequeños cardenales eran de luchas pasadas. Por inercia, su mano tocó el brazo delgado, pero fuerte de Lorcan, atravesándole como daga la suavidad de la piel que tan bien conocía.

― ¿Por qué no despiertas? ― le preguntó a modo de reproche, buscando alguna explicación a la lentitud con la cual estaba respondiendo el rubio. Ya llevaba dos días sin salir de su coma. ― Tu mamá quiere llenarte de besos, tu padre sermonearte sobre tu cuidado personal y Lysander quiere que le laves su remera nueva, porque la dejaste llena de sangre. ― Lily sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose tonta al hablarle de ese modo. ― Yo también quiero que despiertes. ― comenzó a decirle en susurros. ― Quizás podamos darnos una nueva oportunidad e intentar estar juntos como corresponde. Yo… yo todavía te quiero mucho y no quiero estar con otra persona. ― La voz se le apagó. ― Tienes que despertar para que seamos felices, como siempre dijiste que me ibas a hacer ¿O ahora te harás el desentendido y me dejarás sola? Te lo reclamaré por siempre, Scarmander. ― Su mano subió por el brazo del rubio y le tocó el rostro relajado. ― Me gusta cuando frunces la boca. Encuentro que te ves muy sexy. ― Su comentario era una idiotez tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, pero le servía para ayudarle a despertar.

Instada por su amor, se sentó en la cama y se acostó a lo largo de ésta, acomodándose a un lado del rubio, mirando su perfil, respirando su olor y entrelazando los dedos. No llevaba ni cinco minutos en esa posición, cuando entró una enfermera de rostro estreñido.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― Le preguntó, mirándola ceñuda y molesta. ― Está prohibido acostarse en las camas de los enfermos sin estarlo.

― Él y… yo, éramos pareja. ― La mujer alzó ambas cejas, esperando una contestación más esclarecedora. ― Vivimos juntos algún tiempo y fuimos novios por más de 3 años.

― ¿Quién me dice que no estás mintiendo? ― La pelirroja, tragándose su orgullo, buscó en su bolsillo una prueba.

La foto databa de algo así como dos años, cuando se había graduado de Hogwarts y Lorcan había sido su pareja. En ella salían abrazados, para luego darse un beso tierno y sonreírse como embobados.

Sonrojada se la entregó a la enfermera, que con ojo escéptico la miró, pero su semblante cambió al ver a esos dos chicos tan enamorados.

― Fuimos muy felices. ― murmuró Lily con melancolía.

― ¿Fuimos? ¿Ya no están juntos? ― ella negó. ― Se nota que él te ama, o por lo menos en la época de esta foto moría por ti.

― Yo sé que daría la vida por mí. ― aseguró Lily, mirándolo con amor y acariciándole el rostro. ― Yo también haría todo por él y aunque no estemos juntos, nunca dejaré de quererlo.

― A veces conocemos a nuestros verdaderos amores a muy temprana edad y no sabemos actuar frente a eso. ― Lily asintió. ― Yo conocí a mi marido cuando solo tenía 12 años. Él era un hombre guapo, fuerte y auror. Nos llevábamos por diez años, pero a mí no me importaba. Solo soñaba con él. ― Los ojos de la enfermera brillaron con amor. ― Una tarde, cuando cumplí los 17, él llegó con una guitarra y sus ojos llenos de amor a pedirme que fuéramos novios. Mi padre lo quería matar.

― Me imagino. ― contestó Lily, apoyándose en su codo para verla. ― ¿Y qué pasó?

― Nos casamos apenas salí de Hogwarts y tuvimos 3 hijos preciosos. ― Su rosto se ensombreció. ― Lamentablemente, en la última guerra, falleció combatiendo.

― Voldemort. ― la mujer asintió.

― Fue imposible salvarlo y lo perdí. ― Aun así, sus ojos todavía brillaban. ― A pesar de eso, no lloro su partida, porque el tiempo que estuvimos fuimos dos personas muy, pero muy felices. Nos dimos todo el amor que podíamos y disfrutamos nuestra relación. Quizás ya no estés junto a éste joven, pero si lo amas, no lo dejes ir. Ser auror es un contrato con su integridad física y en cualquier misión puede nunca volver.

― Le pedí que no se metiera en la academia, pero era su sueño. ― Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lorcan, aspirando su olor característico. ― Lo miro y no puedo evitar pensar en qué parte nos perdimos.

― Si está vivo, no lo dejes ir. ― Brindándole una última sonrisa, se despidió. ― Tienes 5 minutos para estar acostada ahí., o sino yo misma vendré a sacarte.

― Que sean 10, por favor. ― La mujer aceptó a regañadientes y salió de la habitación. ― ¿Ves, Lorcan? Todos queremos que despiertes, pero te estás haciendo de rogar. ― El silencio volvió a ser toda su respuesta. ― Cuando salgas de esto, vamos a ir a una playa a disfrutar de las olas que solo el invierno puede brindar, para luego meternos a una cabaña y hacer el amor como solo a nosotros dos nos gusta, toda la noche sin parar, pero para eso tienes que abrir tus bellos ojos celestes. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo iba en quinto y tú en séptimo y nos acostamos por primera vez? Yo temblaba de miedo y tú estabas muy nervioso. Recuerdo que nos dimos un cabezazo al ser tan descoordinados y te dejé la espalda imposible. ― Se rio despacito. ― Reclamaste toda esa semana sobre el ardor que te provocaba bañarte y me obligaste a refregarte para "no sufrir", aprovechándote de mí. ― Lily tocaba el rostro relajada del que había sido su novio por largo tiempo. Apoyándose en el hombro de él, entrelazó sus dedos y se dejó llevar por la respiración pausada. ― Te extraño mucho. No me dejes. ― le rogó con la garganta apretada.

Se quedó dormida a su lado algunos minutos que fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera que ya conocía. A quejidos y ayudada por ella se levantó de la camilla y dándole un beso en la frente, salió del lugar.

― Ve a comer algo y vuelves. ― Le sugirió la mujer, aceptando que pudiese hacerle otra visita.

Recorrió la cafetería con algo de dificultad, encontrándose con uno que otro conocido, pero nadie con quien establecer alguna conversación; no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ni explicar la situación de Lorcan. Era doloroso el tema y con aristas muy espinosas.

Dejó a la mitad el emparedado de queso que estaba comiendo y volvió a encaminarse a la habitación del rubio. Suspirando llegó a la puerta e intentando no meter ruido se adentró, pero la escena que la esperaba la dejó varada sin poder moverse:

Lorcan estaba despierto y abrazando el cuerpo de la que era su novia. Sú lloraba en su hombro y lo apretaba contra ella, agradeciendo que estuviera despierto. Gracias a ella había vuelto a reaccionar y eso era claro indicio de que la bonita chica era la mujer de la cual el rubio estaba enamorado. Ser consciente de eso fue como una bala directo a su pecho. Mordió sus mejillas por dentro y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

― ¿Lily? ― La pelirroja levantó la mano libre en la cual no usaba bastón. ― Disculpa la pregunta ¿pero qué haces acá? ― Una mueca contrariada era una evidencia clara de que no le agradaba su presencia. ― Estás recuperándote.

― Sí. ― No supo a qué se refería con esa afirmación. Fue una palabra que salió solo por salir. ― Ehh… me alegro de que estés despierto. ― Sú los miraba a ambos con intriga.

― Deberías irte a descansar. ― Lorcan estaba muy enojado. Primero porque estuviera ahí cuando su pierna seguía lastimado y segundo porque cuando había despertado solo quería saber de ella, pero era otra la persona que lo había acompañado y al parecer lo había hecho desde el principio. ― Sú, ella es Lily. Lily ella es Sú.

― Hola. ― dijo la chica, bajándose de la cama y dándole la mano. Lily la aceptó con el corazón roto.

― Hola. ― repitió. ― Los dejo.

― Un gusto conocerte. ― Lily asintió. ― Espero volver a vernos.

― Sí. ― respondió solo por responder algo.

Se volteó lentamente, temiendo que sus piernas débiles la sostuvieran y con un carraspeo, se infundió el valor que le había faltado desde hace mucho.

Ella y Lorcan no estaba juntos.

**O.O**

― ¿Qué haces? ― el silencio fue toda su respuesta. ― Scorpius, te estoy hablando.

― Estoy dejando en banca rota a los Metaxis. El desgraciado que vino a hablarme acá fue uno de los secuestradores de Rose. Entre ellos se pisaron su cola y se acusaron. No querían perder, ni tampoco colaborarse. ― Robert asintió, viéndolo volver a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. ― Les he quitado 3 de sus cinco empresas. Las mantendré y triplicaré sus precios. Ellos perderán por donde se mire.

― No me gusta verte tan obsesionado con esto. Deberías descansar algunos días. ― Scorpius negó.

― Secuestraron a Rose, la torturaron psicológicamente diciéndole que me matarían y a ella también, dejaron grave al que es casi mi hermano y esperas que me vaya a descansar. ― Más que una pregunta, fue una respuesta incrédula. ― No tengo tiempo. Necesito hacer lo que tengo atrapado y si no lo hago, me desesperaré.

― Lorcan está fuera de peligro. Hoy despertó. ― Le recordó Nott, intentando serenarlo.

― Pero sigue hospitalizado. ― El rubio de un resoplido, se echó para atrás en la silla, suspirando con pesar. Pasó las manos por su rostro y masculló improperios. ― Todo esto es mi culpa, Nott. Si yo no hubiese llevado a Rose a la boca del lobo, no estaría pasando. Se las di en bandeja.

― Tú tampoco sabías que ellos eran víctimas de las tretas de Rose. Es imposible que te sientas culpable, al menos por eso… ― Scorpius entendió el trasfondo de la frase y sonrió con tristeza.

― Anda, dilo: "te lo dije" ― murmuró, pero Nott no estaba para burlarse de él. ― Restriégame en la cara lo que hice.

― La salvaste, no te restes méritos. ― El rubio soltó una pedorreta. ― No esperabas a que tratara con amor cuando se vieran ¿verdad?

― Tenía la vaga esperanza de que me dejara explicarle, pero no quiere oírme. ―Nott solo le respondió con una mueca. ― Cuantas veces me dijiste y yo seguía cegado en lo mismo. ― Alzó las manos, dándose por perdedor. ― Así es la vida ¿no?

― ¿Te rendirás tan fácil? Creí que la amabas.

― Lo hago y estoy seguro que nunca dejaré de hacerlo. ― concluyó.

Su primo lo miró con comprensión. Ya nada se podía hacer y había que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que dejaban las malas decisiones. Cosechas lo que siembras…

― ¿Vamos por unas cervezas? ― propuso. ― Lucy dijo que iba donde sus abuelos porque le harían una especie de comida a Rose… ― se detuvo compungido al mirar el rostro contraído de Scorpius al oír ese nombre. ― En fin, tendré el departamento para mí solo todo lo que resta de tarde.

― Antes quiero pasar por San Mungo. ― respondió. ― Quiero ir a ver a Lorcan ahora que despertó, aunque temo por las secuelas que puedan quedar.

― Los doctores dieron buenos pronósticos, no podemos dudar de ellos.

― No dudo. ― afirmó el rubio. ― Solo quiero que todo resulte bien, decirle un par de verdades y obligarlo a no meterse más entre armas filosas y yo. La loca esa tenía una fijación conmigo, no con él, pero de igual forma lo está pagando. ― Nott lo vio apretar los puños. ― A veces creo que me hubiese hecho un favor apuñalándome.

― No te pongas idiota. Nadie tenía que salir lastimado. ― El moreno puso una carpeta boca abajo sobre todos los papeles que tenía Scorpius. ― Es hora de distraerse. Ya mañana seguirás desfalcando a los Metaxis.

― Eso no puede esperar. ― El rubio agarró un papel que se encontraba solitario. Lo miró dos segundos, para luego firmar. ― Listo. Lloraran sangre cuando sepan lo que les hice.

― Es lo mínimo que merecen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Hasta que el bello durmiente nos deja verlo despierto. ― Lorcan sonrió con la llegada de sus dos amigos. Más aun al ver a Scorpius mucho más recompuesto que el día del rescate. ― Nos tenías en ascuas, maldito infeliz. ― le reclamó Nott, dejándose caer a un lado del rubio. ― ¿Hasta cuándo querías poner suspenso?

― Esperaba encontrarme con Lily para reaccionar. ― bromeó. ― Fue raro despertar y encontrarme con Sú. No creí que tuviera el poder de traerme de vuelta.

― ¿Sú? ― preguntó Scorpius incrédulo. ― Pero si Lily se lo pasaba acá.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo sin creerlo. ― Cuando desperté, la pelirroja venía recién llegando y Sú me estaba abrazando.

― Bueno, pues tuviste que meter más las patas aun de forma inconsciente, porque la que pasó todos estos días contigo fue Lily. Durmió, comió, reposó e hizo todo acá. Se quedaba a hablarte para que pudieses abrir tus ojitos celestes. ― Lorcan no daba crédito a lo que oía.

― Me porté como un idiota. ― se reprochó a sí mismo. ― Mamá también me dio a entender que ella estaba acá, pero no creí que fuera así.

― Síp, eres imbécil. Igual que el tarugo de acá. ― Scorpius le regaló un lindo dedo del medio. ― Como sea; ahora puedes decir que perdiste a una, pero recuperaste a otra. Quizás deberías darte una nueva oportunidad con Sú.

― No escuches las idioteces de Nott, Lorcan. ― le pidió el rubio, sentándose en un sofá que se encontraba equidistante. ― Si a la que quieres es a Lily, inténtalo con ella.

― No quiere estar conmigo desde que se enteró que me había acostado con Sú. ― Nott se golpeó la frente y Scorpius boqueó sin saber que decir. ― Creo que no debí decirle.

― Claro que no debías. Esas cosas se callan. ― Lorcan se achunchó en su puesto, ya arrepentido por todo. ― Los hombres nos volvemos idiotas por las mujeres, ¿o no Malfoy? ― Scorpius ésta vez decantó por tirarle un cojín que dio de lleno en el rostro de su primo. ― ¡Hey!

― ¿A ti también te cortaron? ― le preguntó el recién reaccionado.

Scorpius asintió sin ganas de adentrarse en el tema, pero Nott parecía cacatúa, porque de inmediato lo puso al día.

― Lo dejaron el mismo día que Rose supo sobre la confirmación del proyecto. ― Lorcan frunció el ceño.

― Igualmente me parece una actitud egoísta, tomando en cuenta que hiciste todo para encontrarla y la salvaste de una muerte casi segura. ― Scorpius se encogió de hombros. No entraría a analizar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rose, siendo que tenía muchas razones para odiarlo, aunque todavía no tenía certeza de ello porque apenas si habían hablado. ― ¿Fue Violeta la que desvió el tiro hacía tu cabeza?

― Sí, le arrebató la pistola con un movimiento de varita, pero no contamos con el arma corto punzante que tenía en la mano. ― Lorcan chasqueó la lengua. ― ¿Cómo estás respecto a eso?

― El médico que me atendió, dijo que la herida estaba sanando bastante bien y que la sangre perdida se estaba recuperando de a poco. Igual tengo que seguir un tratamiento, pero estoy fuera de peligro. ― Scorpius asintió agradecido.

― Eres un gran amigo, Lorcan. No cualquiera se cruza en la trayectoria de un arma. ― Scorpius remojó su garganta reseca. ― Pudiste haber muerto.

― No quería verte morir a ti. Puede que no seamos muy demostrativos, pero eres como mi hermano y mi trabajo era protegerte. ― Scorpius se levantó de la cama y dándose la mano lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo. ― Tan sentimental que te pones.

― Han sido días de mierda. ― aseguró el ex Slytherin. ― Me encantaría que no estuviera pasando nada de esto, pero lo que uno quiere muchas veces dista de lo que tenemos. ― Lorcan asintió al igual que Nott.

― ¿Qué haremos? ― le preguntó Lorcan. ― La chica que amo no quiere estar conmigo y Rose tampoco quiere estar contigo. Podríamos hacer una especie de terapia para ayudar a todos los imbéciles que sufren por las primas Weasley.

― No sé si me agrade la idea de contener a un tipo que quiere estar con Rose. ― Nott bufó a su lado.

― Son tontos. Lo tuvieron todo y lo perdieron. ― Ambos rubios guardaron silencio, abatidos. ― Con Lucy luchamos un montón para estar como estamos ahora.

― Son situaciones muy distintas. ― dijo Lorcan. ― Rose choca con sus ideales al estar con Scorpius y Lily no quiere estar con un malnacido como yo. Mamá me lo dijo el día que llegué destrozado a su lado luego de verla con Andrew.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ― preguntó Scorpius, volviendo al asiento.

― Que sufría porque sabía que había sido yo el que cagó nuestra relación. ― Lorcan miró la ventana con una especie de melancolía. ― Que no podía reclamar por algo que había perdido y aunque cuando entró hace unos momentos y me contó que Lily le había dado esperanzas a nuestra relación, pero no tenía la certeza de que fuesen a concretarse.

― Por mucho amor que sientan, lamentablemente ambas no volverán con ustedes a menos que tuvieran que hacerse un trasplante de cerebro y olvidar como se comportaron. ― Nott podía ser muy desgraciado cuando se lo proponía. ― No me miren de esa forma. Cada vez que tienen una mínima oportunidad, van y la hacen pedazos hundiéndose más en la mierda. De verdad es admirable esa habilidad que tiene de convertir oro en caca. Me impresiona.

― Oye, hoy te estás comportando como una vieja metiche. ¿Por qué no vas a joderle el día a cualquiera? ― le propuso Scorpius. ― No sirves como consuelo.

― Es que no intento consolarlos. ― aseguró, posando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, quitándole aún más el espacio a Lorcan. ― No se pueden dar esperanzas a dos cosas que no las tienen. Lorcan: Lily pasó contigo todo este tiempo, abrazándote y velando por ti, pero por lo que dejas entrever, volviste a meter las patas y tuviste la dichosa suerte de despertar cuando se encontraba tu ex en la habitación. Eso podría tomarse como si siguieras enamorado de ella.

― Nunca he estado enamorado de Sú. ― afirmó Lorcan. ― ¿De verdad estuvo todos estos días conmigo?

― Sí, por Merlín. Que eres duro. ― murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo. ― Se lo pasó contigo. Apenas nos dejaba entrar a nosotros, porque te quería solo para ella.

― Te bañó. ― Lorcan abrió la boca sin creerlo. ― Cuidó de ti.

― Vaya, ¿habrá alguna forma de resarcir?

― Podrías hablar con ella. ― sugirió Scorpius. ― Si es que quiere oírte.

― Lo dice porque Rose no lo ha dejado hablar. ― Acotó Nott, ganándose una nueva mirada llena de odiosidad por parte de su primo. ― ¿Qué? ― preguntó desafiante. ― Seguro es mentira que si fuera por Rose, tú no estarías acá.

― Difiero de eso, porque yo llegué donde esa mujer gracias a los gritos desesperados de la Colorada. ― argumentó Lorcan. ― Si no fuera por ella y la desesperación de su voz, era muy probable que Scorpius hubiese muerto.

― Debe estar arrepintiéndose en éste minuto. ― bromeó el rubio para reír amargamente. ― En fin, me alegro de verte bien, pero para la próxima evita meterte para salvarme. No podría vivir sabiendo que no estás por mi culpa.

― Lo hice por la sanidad mental de Rose. ― Scorpius le dio la mano y se la apretó con firmeza para convertirla en un puño unido. ― ¿La casa del campo sigue desocupada?

― Sí, ¿la quieres usar? ― Lorcan asintió.

― Necesito una temporada alejado de las mujeres, de Lily, de Sú y prepararme para volver a mis entrenamientos de auror. ― Scorpius aceptó.

― Cuando quieras pasas por mi oficina y te doy las claves de entrada, así les aviso a los trabajadores para que te reciban.

― Tú también deberías ir. ― propuso Nott, sentándose en la cama. ― Te hará bien despejar la cabeza.

― Tengo cosas que hacer.

Entre ellas estaba hablar con Rose para jugarse su última carta.

― Como sea, nos vemos pronto. ― Lorcan los despidió con agradecimiento y se echó con lentitud hacia atrás esperando alguna nueva visita.

En el intertanto pensó en su vida, en lo que quería y en lo que se venía.

Su futuro se vislumbraba solitario sin Lily, pero ello era por las consecuencias de sus actos y debía aceptarlo con hidalguía. Lys le había dicho que era un tarado, sin embargo esperaba poder rebatirlo, cosa que no podría porque tenía toda la razón.

― Colorín, colorado, nuestra historia sí que ha terminado.

Un último suspiro y se durmió.

**O.O**

― De verdad, Rose, no es necesario. ― La pelirroja se negó rotundamente a las peticiones de su prima.

― No te irás sola a tu casa. Por nada del mundo te abandono. ― La pelinaranja sonrió con ternura. Había estado a un paso de no volver a verla. Imaginarse un mundo sin los rulos de su prima se le hacía devastador. ― No empieces otra vez con el sentimentalismo.

― ¡Casi te perdí, tonta! ― dijo Lucy, abrazándose a ella como lapa. La gente que se encontraba arremolinada dentro del ascensor las miraban con extrañeza. Rose se encontraba granate. ― Todos son unos malos, casi me quitan a mi Rose.

― Para con esto, Lucy. ― masculló, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Se sentía avergonzada.

― ¡Jamás! ― volvió a chillar. La pelirroja le hizo un gesto de disculpas al joven que se encontraba detrás de su prima, dándole a entender que estaba loca. ― ¡Hey! ― Lucy se volteó donde el chico. ― ¿Te gusta mi prima?

―Oh no, eres horrorosa. ― Rose superó los niveles de granate que se conocían, creando un nuevo color. Su rostro se mimetizaba con el cabello. ― Mil disculpas, en serio. Las hormonas de su embarazo la tienen media tonta.

― Te daré su número ¿en qué departamento vives? ― La pelirroja harta de su prima, la tomó delicadamente del brazo y le indicó que estaban en su piso.

Una sonrisa apenada fue lo último que le brindó al vecino de la pelinaranja, para verlo guiñarle el ojo al mismo tiempo que se cerraba las puertas del ascensor.

― ¡Eres imposible! ― le reclamó Rose, enojadísima. ― ¡La próxima vez te juro que saco a la criatura que vive en tu vientre y a ti te abandono! ― Lucy contuvo la risa.

― Solo te estaba ayudando. No puedes negar que el tipo se encontraba bastante guapo. ― Rose se limitó a guardar silencio, esperando que su queridísima prima abriera la puerta del condenado departamento. ― ¡Mi amor, llegué!

― ¿Por qué te ha dado por gritar? Es agotador. ― Lucy se alzó de hombros, sin importarle lo que le decía Rose. ― En fin, te dejaré dentro de tu cama y me largo. Mamá apenas aceptó que saliera sola.

― Podrías quedarte a cenar. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y solo me estás evadiendo. ― rezongó.

― ¿Para qué amargarnos? ― Al llegar a la sala, se fijaron que en ella dos hombres reposaban con cerveza en mano y miraban televisión, algo impensado hace algunos años en la vida de magos, pero con el tiempo se volvió en una cosa recurrente.

― ¿Rose? ― La pelirroja escuchó esa voz gruesa que tan bien conocía y sintió su estómago darse un festín dentro de ella. ― Ho… Hola ― Murmuró poniéndose de pie ¿De verdad era Scorpius tartamudeando? ― Hola Lucy.

― Hola. ― murmuró la chica, atónita al ver a su prima tan ceñuda y al rubio muy nervioso. ― ¿Qué pasa acá? Está bien que hayan terminado, pero Scorpius te salvó y creo que debería haber un poco de gratitud en ti, Rose. ― Scorpius seguía sin moverse.

Frente a ellos el silencio era casi resonante, Lucy miró sin comprender a su novio y Nott con la cabeza la instó a seguirlo. Se guardarían en la pieza mientras ellos hablaban, era el momento.

― Los dejamos. ― susurró el moreno, tomando la cintura de la pelinaranja, que a regañadientes y quejándose por no comprender, salió.

Rose seguía con sus ojos azules prendados a los grises que tan bien conoció. Ambos doloridos y desesperados, muy diferentes a los que veía hasta hace muy poco. ¿Dónde había quedado el amor?

― Supongo que te encuentras mejor. ― Rose soltó una risa amarga, sin un atisbo de gracia. ¿Mejor? ¿A qué llamaba Scorpius "mejor"? ¿A estar a un paso de desmoronarse? ¿A sentir que no era dueña de sí misma? ¿A temer por su integridad tanto física como sicológica? _Mejor_ era la palabra más estúpida con la que podía describir el cómo se encontraba.

― Nosotros no tenemos de qué hablar. ― le dio por respuesta la pelirroja.

― Sabes que sí. ― Scorpius hizo el intento de acercarse, pero entendió de inmediato que si daba un paso más, la pelirroja saldría corriendo, aplazando aún más esa conversación y por consiguiente, el dolor que llevaba. ― ¿Quieres sentarte?

― No. ― El rubio asintió comprendiendo. ― ¿Qué quieres?

― Pedirte perdón, aunque sería casi un insulto en comparación a todo el daño que te he hecho. ― Se encontraba arrepentido como nunca lo había estado antes.

― Por lo menos reconoces que te equivocaste. ― Otra risa amarga. ― Las disculpas solo son válidas si nacen del corazón, pero ambos sabemos que tú distas mucho de hablar desde ahí. ― Scorpius asintió, sin saber que decir. ― No te odio por lo que me sucedió; esa lunática me dio a entender que en cualquier momento se hubiese vengado de mí, pero si lo hago por haberme ilusionado, por mentir con descaro y fingir un amor que no sentías ― El rubio intentó replicar, pero Rose no se lo permitió. ― Imagino como te debes de haber burlado todas las veces que te abrí las piernas…

― No te rebajes de esa forma. ― interrumpió, intentando acercarse a ella, pero Rose retrocedió dos pasos, chocando con la pared. ― Todas las veces que estuvimos juntos fueron reales.

― Obvio, el sexo es lo más real y descarnado que puede haber. Sin sentimentalismos lo es aún más. ― La pelirroja agachó la mirada. ― Tonta de mí que te creyó sabiendo la fama que arrastrabas. Por lo menos me queda el consuelo de saber que nunca te mentí.

― Rose, ¿de qué forma puedo lograr que me perdones? Viví un infierno el tiempo que estuviste secuestrada, hice hasta lo imposible por encontrarte y lo haría mil veces. Por ti haría cualquier cosa.

― Eres un asqueroso, Malfoy. Un vil sucio. ― escupió con rabia. ― Cada palabra que sale de ti solo hace que te hundas más en el fango. Quédate con tu dinero, con tus casas y lujos. Quédate con cada cosa que conseguiste lastimando a la gente. Algún día te despertarás y entenderás que los billetes no se comen, que las bóvedas de Gringotts no dan amor y que tener un millón de casas no es lo mismo que tener un hogar. ― Paró un segundo al ver como el rostro del rubio palidecía, pero debía continuar, decirle todo lo que tenía en la garganta. ― Yo no quería ser el medio para un fin. Yo no quería que me utilizaran para llevar a cabo algo tan asqueroso como tu proyecto. Yo… yo no quería enamorarme de ti, pero igualmente lo hice. Cada puto día de mi vida sabré que amo a un imbécil y no te lograré olvidar porque calaste hondo llegando donde nunca nadie había llegado ¿Eres feliz? ¡Dime si esto te hace feliz! ― le gritó.

Scorpius dio un respingo, atenazado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y por el odio que desprendían los ojos azules de Rose. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

― No. ― fue su escueta respuesta.

― Me alegro. ― masculló. ― Me alegro de al menos dejarte algo. Ojala aprendas de ahora en adelante para que cuando te enamores de verdad, no cometas tantos errores.

― Te amo a ti. ― respondió, nuevamente intentando acercarse, aprovechando que la espalda de la pelirroja estaba pegada a la pared, pero el temor que vio en los ojos de Rose lo paralizó. ― ¿Me temes? ― preguntó incrédulo y devastado.

― Claro que te temo. Eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieres. No tienes escrúpulos. ― La pelirroja alzó su mentón de manera decidora. ― Quiero que te alejes de mí.

― Rose, por favor. ― le rogó. ― No terminemos esto.

― Debiste haberlo pensado antes de involucrarte conmigo. ― se golpeó la frente. ― Soy una imbécil, una idiota: ¿Cuándo el guapo, rico y genial Malfoy se iba a interesar en la fofa, estúpida e idealista de Rose? Eso era imposible. Aún sigue siéndolo.

― Rose, por la mierda, escúchame aunque sea dos segundos. ― le rogó y armándose de valor caminó hasta ella para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos. La pelirroja cedió, pero cerró los ojos. No quería mirarlo. ― Me acerqué a ti con las razones equivocadas, usándote para alejarte de mis planes, distrayéndote de ellos y así concretarlos. Reconozco que no actué con nobleza, pero todo eso terminó para mí el día que fuimos a cenar por primera vez y te pillé sentada en esa banca del parque porque te habías sentido inferior. Me obligué a creer que eras una más, que esto sería un juego de niños, pero olvidé que tú no me eras indiferente desde que tenía 11 años y note la cantidad de pecas que tenías en tu nariz pequeña y respingona. — Rose mordió su labio, intentando infructuosamente contener sus lágrimas. — No llores, por favor. Lo lamento. Mil veces lo lamento, porque te estoy perdiendo.

— Ya me perdiste. — aseguró con voz enronquecida por los sollozos.

— Podemos intentarlo de otra manera, sin mentiras, todo desde un comienzo. — Rose abrió los ojos y miró la desesperación de Scorpius. — Tú me amas casi de la misma forma en que yo te amo. No nos separemos por esto.

— No quiero volver a verte. — masculló. — Nunca más.

— Rose, todo lo que te di era real. Partí de forma errada, pero al transcurrir el tiempo me enamoré. Cada cosa que compartimos fue real, incluso antes de que ideara ésta estupidez, ya era real. Te sentía dentro de mí, siempre lo hago. No terminemos, arreglemos nuestra situación. Puedo hacerte muy feliz.

— Nadie nunca me había herido de ésta forma. — Poniendo sus palmas en el pecho de Scorpius, lo separó con brusquedad de ella. — Me hubiese encantado que otro fuera el que me salvara para no deberte nada. ― Su voz estaba teñida de rabia y asco. ― Podrías haberte deshecho de mí mucha facilidad. Te estaban haciendo un favor al quitarme del medio.

— No, Rose. Nunca has sido un impedimento. Gracias a ti soy quien soy. — Rose bufó. — Luché por ser el mejor solo para que me miraras. Trabajé arduamente, porque sabía que cada cosa que hacía, te molestaría y así llegarías a buscarme. Que me rompieras los trajes y me rayaras el auto solo me daban fuerzas para seguir insistiendo contigo. — La pelirroja se acercó a su bolso que había caído al suelo al comenzar la discusión. Tomándolo, se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta. — No puedes irte.

— Tú no me mandas. — arguyó. — Haznos un favor y desaparécete de mí vista. — El rubio estaba descolocado al ver toda la ira que residía en ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía.

— ¡¿Qué hago?! — Rose se detuvo al escuchar el grito desgarrador del rubio. — Dime qué hago y lo haré, maldita sea. Cualquier cosa, Rose.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer. — susurró, volviendo a caminar hasta la puerta.

Scorpius salió a la siga de ella, persiguiéndola por la escalera de emergencias donde había tomado carrera, pero no lograba alcanzarla. Se le escurría como agua entre sus dedos.

— Detente. — le pidió al llegar a la acera. Todos su alrededor se detuvo y los que pasaba a su lado, los miraban de refilón. — No te vayas así. Al menos deja que te vaya a dejar.

Rose sabía que en esa muestra de caballerosidad se encontraba la última oportunidad que tendría de poder abordarla, pero no daría pie para eso. Siguió caminando, ignorando los llamados y el frío que penetraba sus delgadas ropas. La noche se mostraba en todo su apogeo.

Dos cuadras más abajo, agotada de tanto caminar, se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro y vio que Scorpius estaba a algunos metros de ella, con ojos suplicantes.

― ¡Lárgate! ― chilló a un corto paso de colapsar nerviosamente. ― ¡Déjame en paz!

― ¡No puedo dejarte! ― Le respondió, yendo hacía ella. ― Si te dejo ahora, me arrepentiré toda la vida.

― Debiste haberlo pensado con antelación. ― Scorpius se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Un gesto premeditado de calma.

― Ya cometí los errores y no me quedaré llorando sobre la leche derramada. ― Acortó el espacio, invadiéndola. ― Soy un hombre de acción, Rose y eso es lo que haré, actuar. Quiero estar contigo.

― Pues yo no. ― respondió de forma irónica. ― Déjame ir y sé feliz con lo que tengas.

― No puedo ser feliz sin ti. ― Una furia que hasta el minuto estaba controlada, renació con fuerza en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quién se lanzó como enajenada a golpearlo.

Sus puños y palmetazos caían desarmados sobre su pecho, golpeándolo fuerte y muy probablemente dejando marcas que no se borrarían en largo tiempo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ―comenzó a decirle, mientras seguía dándole fuerte a su cuerpo. Sus ojos despidieron lágrimas gruesas e incontenibles. Scorpius dejó que el dolor de la pelirroja fuera reflejado de esa forma, aguantando estoico el dolor físico que le provocaba. ― ¿Por qué, Scorpius? ¿Por qué, maldita sea? Yo te amaba. ― susurró, dejando caer sus manos y cabeza agotada. ― Te amaba mucho. ― Terminó de decir, en sollozos y murmuraciones.

― Tranquila. ― El rubio aprovechándose un poco de la vulnerabilidad que mostraba, la tomó de las muñecas y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola y oliendo su cabello. ― Te aseguro que todo estará bien. ― Las lágrimas mojaban la remera de Scorpius, dejando rastros vivos de lo que era el desamor. A qué punto llegaba esa sensación de desazón. ― Yo lucharé por resarcirme y seremos muy felices. Dame una oportunidad. ― Le rogó, aferrándose con decisión a su cuerpo.

La cabeza de la pelirroja se levantó y mirando fijamente los ojos grises, tomó sus mejillas para darle un beso. Scorpius se lo respondió de inmediato, agradeciendo poder sentir esos labios suaves y acaramelados que tanto había extrañado. Su olor, su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo era estar en la misma gloria. Ya pensaría en cómo arreglar el embrollo de cualquier manera, pero en ese instante disfrutaría todo lo que Rose le diera. Suspiraría por cada migaja.

Sin embargo poco tiempo duró su ensoñación. La pelirroja se separó con brusquedad, alejándose varios metros. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y lastimados lo miraron con horror, una emoción que nunca esperó ver en Rose y menos hacía él.

― Yo… en verdad… no puedo. ― Tartamudeó, caminando hacia atrás, tambaleante y con la mano en su boca. ― Esto se acabó.

― No… ― le rogó nuevamente. ― Nos acabamos de besar y…

― Fue un error. ― lo interrumpió.

― No puede ser un error cuando ambos lo deseamos. ― justificó.

― Déjame ser feliz y solo podré serlo si no te veo. ― El rubio recibió su respuesta como un balde de agua fría. ― Tómalo como mi agradecimiento por salvarme y una despedida. Fue nuestro último beso.

― Rose. ― murmuró al aire, viendo cómo se iba llorando perdiéndose entre las luces de la noche y la gente que atestaba las calles de Londres. ― Rose.

El final de su historia. El final de su lindo amor. Rose ya no era su novia y por lo que veía, nunca más volvería a serlo.

* * *

_Hola, guapuras. Tardé, pero llegué con el capítulo. La verdad es que lo tenía listo hace algunos días, pero el proceso de edición, revisión y cambiar ciertas escenas fue más largo de lo que esperaba y recién ahora puedo decir que lo terminé. Igualmente advierto que pueden encontrarse con algún error gramatical y como siempre les digo, por favor háganmelo saber.  
Fue un capítulo bastante crudo y me costó mucho poder sacarlo como quería, dejando notar las emociones y espero haberlo logrado. La verdad es que me siento bastante complacida con el resultado.  
Gracias a todxs lxs que comentan, leen, ponen en alerta o favoritos ésta historia. Me alegran los días cuando mi mail me avisa que hubo movimiento en fanfiction.  
El trabajo me tiene agotada, pero no se preocupen, porque de aquí a un par de meses, sí o sí la historia estará terminada.  
Un abrazo enorme para todos los que pasan y me despido para ir a celebrar toda esta semana mi cumpleaños xDD. 23 primaveras de altos y bajos, pero cada día las cosas son mil veces mejores.  
Los quiero un montón y nos leemos en una próxima ocasión._

Pd1: Recuerden que quedan solo dos capítulos.  
Pd2: Por mientras se sube el cap, subiré los capítulos editados de Starlight y cuando termine JV, será la próxima (y creo que última) Rospius (o Scorose) que crearé.  
Pd3: Es uno de los capítulos más largos de este fic.  
Pd4: Responderé los reviews durante el día de mañana.  
Pd4: No tengo más posdatas xDDD. Cuídense.

* * *

**_Vero:_ **_Te respondo por acá ya que no usas tu cuenta. ¿Abandonaste una historia? ¡Que cruel! xD Es broma, de repente es agotador mentalemente mantener fics largos, sobretodo cuando hay un montón de ideas y no se logran plasmar, así que tranquila, no serás la primera a la cual le sucede y dudo mucho que seas la última xD. Que bueno que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic. Trabajo para complacer a mis lectores favoritos.  
Chuta, si tu vida es como ésta historia, déjame decirte que es bien complejo. No me gustaría tener un amor así, basado en una mentira... no diré mucho, porque no spoilearé, pero personalmente, no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de la pelirroja. No dejaré la historia a la mitad, puedo demorarme, pero jamás abandonaré. Fanfiction me tendrá que seguir aguantando por varios años más xD.  
__Ojala le eches una mirada a mis otros trabajos y quizás te entretengas otro poco, sin compromiso xDDDDDD. Besos, preciosa y espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Nos leemos. _

**_LilyLoop_**


	20. Y volvemos a caer

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado_

**37 páginas!**

* * *

**Je Veux  
Capítulo 20  
Y volvemos a caer**

Scorpius miró la cantidad de papeles que residían sobre su escritorio., todos ellos ordenados de forma alfabética, del más al menos importante y con distintos destinarios. Suspirando se dejó caer para atrás en su silla y posó sus manos sobre la cabeza:

Todo había terminado. Por fin se podría decir que había destruido a la empresa Metaxis, junto con cualquier pequeña sucursal que los pudiese salvar de la ruina. La loca cabecilla estaba detenida y siendo juzgada por muggles. En caso de fallar esa entidad, el ministerio mágico estaba alertado para hacer caer la ley sobre ella. Mientras tanto, sus dos aliados también se encontraban detenidos, acusados de delitos menores y malversación de fondos… Eran personas con pasados y presentes demasiado turbios y sacarlos de circulación solo significaba ayudar al mundo entero.

― Permiso, ¿puedo pasar? ― Scorpius miró a su primo, que venía en compañía de su pequeño retoño. Alexander quien ya tenía dos meses, pero se mostraba demasiado despierto a juicio de todos. ― Alex, saluda a tu tío. ― El pequeño ni siquiera se inmutó.

― ¿Y qué haces acá? Te dije que podías tomarte una larga baja paternal. ― le reclamó, acercándose al pequeño bebé para tomarlo. ― Cada vez que lo veo, lo encuentro mucho más grande.

― Esa es la gracia de los bebés. Crecen rapidísimo. ― Scorpius asintió. ― ¿Viste sus zapatos? Mi mamá le compró unos marca Gucci.

El rubio le descubrió los pies y se largó a reír despertándolo. Para tranquilidad de ambos, el pequeño Alexander no lloró, solo se metió las manos en la boca.

― Nuestras madres son un caso. ― murmuró, pellizcándole la nariz. ― ¿Qué te trae por acá? ― le preguntó a su primo. ― No creo que Lucy te haya mandado con su hijo a trabajar.

― Sabes que Lucy está pegada al pequeño. ― Scorpius solo asintió. ― Vine a visitarte, ya sabes, hace algún tiempo que no te veo.

― Hace dos semanas nos vimos. No te pongas marica. ― Le dijo, bromeando, pero Nott no sonrió. ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Estás más delgado y pálido que antes, Scorpius, ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? Llevas trabajando sin parar mucho tiempo.

― Robert, sabes que no es cosa de llegar y dejar todo tirado, pero para tu tranquilidad, terminé todo lo relacionado con Metaxis, así que es probable que descanse un par de días.

― No me tranquiliza. ― aseguró. ― Tú necesitas mínimo un mes para recuperar energías. Se nota que estás cansado y aunque lo quieras negar, todavía estás triste. ― Scorpius hizo una mueca. ― ¿No crees que es mejor olvidarla y ya? Por casualidad me encontré con tu celular ese día que fuiste a mi casa y todavía tienes una foto de ella como fondo de pantalla.

― Que metiche, Robert. ― El pelinegro se sorprendió al notar que su primo no lo decía como reproche, sino como una broma de mal gusto. ― No he tenido tiempo de revisar mi celular, por eso sigue esa foto ahí.

― Claro, como si te demoraras tres días en hacer ese cambio. ― La única respuesta que le dio el rubio, fue alzar su hombro derecho y sonreír con tristeza. ― Ya ni siquiera sales.

― No tengo ganas de fiestas. Creo que tuve suficiente, además, estoy pasando tiempo con mis padres y me agrada esa tranquilidad. ― aseguró. ― Todo esto me sirve para volver a centrarme en lo que en verdad me importa y eso es mi familia.

― Los chicos también te extrañan. El bebé de Zab ya tiene 6 meses y apenas lo has visto.

― Supongo que ese es el ciclo de la vida, Robert. ― volvió a encogerse de hombros. ― Cuando tus amigos comienzan a tener sus familias, es hora de distanciarse. No puedo llamar a Zab y decirle que nos vayamos a tomar alguna cerveza, porque tiene que llegar a casa y cuidar de su familia.

― Eso es absurdo. ― respondió cansino. ― Si tú me lo pides, yo me organizo con Lucy y salimos una tarde completa o qué sé yo. Las cosas son mejores que antes y este autoexilio te pasará la cuenta.

― Insisto, no necesito tener a mí alrededor mucha gente, porque me siento bien con lo que ahora poseo. Además, no es agradable ver las miradas que me lanza tu novia, o la de Zab. Incluso Lily amenazó con asesinarme si me cruzaba en su camino. ― Nott sonrió de medio lado. Ya se imaginaba a la delgada Potter desangrando a su primo. ― Lamentablemente, mis amigos están muy relacionados con la familia de Rose… ― a pesar del tiempo, todavía le dolía decir su nombre. ― No me pidas que los busque, cuando sé que les generaré problemas.

― Eres mi familia desde siempre y si a Lucy le molesta, tendrá que aguantarse. ― se acercó a su hijo y a su primo. ― Crecimos como hermanos y me duele verte así, tan abatido. Ya han pasado 6 meses y todavía sigues pegado en lo mismo. Tienes y debes superarla.

― No puedo, Nott. Es más fuerte que yo. ― susurró con tristeza. ― Cuando creo que por fin comenzaré a vivir de nuevo, la recuerdo y todos los sentimientos vuelven a mí. Necesito estar con ella y me desespera saber que no me quiere ni ver.

― ¿Cuándo nació Alexander fue la última vez que la viste? ― Scorpius asintió. ― ¿Y qué pasó?

― Nada. Solo la saludé y ella me respondió con frialdad. ― el pequeño bebé comenzó a removerse porque ya no quería ser acunado. Parecía que el hijo de Nott estaba pendiente de la conversación. ― Todos nos miraron, pero no había nada más que hacer. Incluso su padre me pidió disculpas por ese trato tan descortés.

― Agradece que no sabe lo que realmente pasó, porque es capaz de matarte vivo. ― Robert se acercó a su pequeño y lo tomó entre los brazos, sentándose junto a él. ― Le daré la mamadera.

― Estás convertido en todo un hogareño ¿eh?, pero me agrada. ― afirmó. ― Se nota que amas a tu familia.

― Claro que la amo, aunque éste pequeñín, ― dijo el moreno, pellizcándole la nariz y sacándole una leve sonrisa. ― despierta por las noches para pedir comida. No sé a quién salió tan glotón.

― Es obvio que a ti. ― Nott se hizo el ofendido.

― Mentira, sabes que siempre mantengo una dieta sana. ― Scorpius rió levemente. ― Bueno, la verdad es que la vida de padres es desastrosamente maravillosa. Tengo pensando comprar una casa, porque seguir en el departamento se me está haciendo incomodo. Además, me da miedo pensar que Alexander se puede caer.

― No digas idioteces, estúpido. ― le reprochó Scorpius. ― Alexander no es igual de bruto que tú.

― Ya veremos como es mi pequeño hijo. ― dijo el moreno, dando por zanjado el tema. ― ¿Zab está de vacaciones?

― Sí, dijo que quería aprovechar el verano para salir con su bebé.

― El termino del verano más bien. Ya estamos a principios de septiembre

― Vaya, en estos días hubiese cumplido mi primer aniversario con Rose. ― El moreno quedó de una pieza y mirando atónito a su primo. ― Al menos la tuve 6 meses.

― De verdad que estás mal, primito. ― comenzó a decirle. ― Si sigues así, te terminarás matando y creo que ya es tiempo de que lo superes. Si ella no acepta tu perdón, entonces no insistas; tú has estado todo el tiempo rogando por algo que no te quieren dar, ¿no es eso ser mezquino con uno mismo? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo? ¿Tu dignidad como hombre? Debes reaccionar y aunque me duela decirte esto, creo que mereces saberlo. Supongo que luego de todo este tiempo, era inminente que algo así sucediera.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― le preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

― De que Rose ya te superó. ― dijo en tono lacónico. ― Mientras tú te lamentas, ella ya te olvidó.

― Era algo obvio, ¿no? ― respondió herido.

― No me estás entendiendo. ― tomando aire, se dispuso a decirle la verdad. ― Rose está saliendo con alguien hace algunas semanas.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó incrédulo.

― Eso, que Rose conoció a un tipo y está con él. ― poniendo cara de compungido, Nott se acercó. ― Ella te olvidó, Scorpius, porque ella ya tiene novio.

En ese preciso instante, y como obra de una venganza poética, Scorpius sintió su corazón romperse en millones de fragmentos de vidrio. Una patada directa a su pecho y la clara verdad de que había perdido.

Su juego había acabado y no sabía cómo sobrellevar eso.

**O.O**

― Wow, sí que te pusiste guapa para tu tercera cita. ― La molestó Lucy. ― Te ves preciosa, Rose. Parece que floreciste.

― Digamos que tengo una prima que me ayuda un montón y me obliga a ponerme guapa.

― ¡Claro! ― dijo la pelinaranja. ― No acepto que quieras salir a una cita con pinta de mamarracho, además, ese papucho con el que andas está… uff ― Rose levantó una ceja.

― Eres una descarada. ― le reclamó la pelirroja. ― Te acusaré a Nott por esto.

― Nott sabe con quién está y me acepta así. ― Y si no la aceptaba, a golpes lo obligaría a que lo hiciera. ― Amo a mis hombres, pero también amo mi tranquilidad.

― Que feo tu comentario.

― Pregúntale a Dom si no me apoya. La pobre debe estar a punto de lanzarse por un barranco teniendo a Zab y a Chris rogando por su atención.

― A diferencia de ti, Dom ama a su familia. ― afirmó Rose.

― Yo también la amo, pero descanso sin ellos y eso no me convierte en una mala mujer. ― se defendió. ― Así que la tercera cita con mi vecino, ¿quién pensaría que ese coqueteo en el ascensor diese frutos?

― Yo no le coqueteé, fuiste tú la que comenzó a decir esas tonterías.

― Pero gracias a esas tonterías, estás conociendo a un gran chico ¿o me dirás que Rudolph no es agradable?

― Sí, me agrada, aparte besa de muerte. ― Ambas rieron con complicidad. ― Creo que estaré bien estando con él.

― Y… ― Lucy odiaba sacar ese tema a colación, pero debía preguntárselo. ― ¿Scorpius? ¿Ya es tema… superado?

Los ojos azules de Rose se apagaron de forma notoria. Lucy se odió por causar nuevamente una reacción de ese tipo en su prima. Quiso replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

― Sabes que nunca podré olvidarlo. ― comenzó a decir. ― Él se llevó lo mejor de mí y quedó para siempre incrustado en mi vida.

― Cariño, sabes que fue lo correcto. Debías terminar, además se portó como un asno. ― despotricó la pelinaranja.

― Pero lamentablemente lo amo y lo amaré siempre. ― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ― Cuando me beso con Rudolph, no puedo evitar compararlos. Scorpius conocía lo que me gustaba, lo que no y siempre hacía lo que le pedía. Y ahora comenzar a conocer a una nueva persona, mostrarle mi personalidad, mis virtudes y defectos se me hace cansador. ― miró su reloj de pulsera, sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría su cita. ― A pesar de llevar dos citas con tu vecino, creo que ni a la duodécima lograré ser en verdad quien soy, porque no lo amo.

― Puedes llegar a amarlo. ― Le dijo Lucy, abriendo la posibilidad.

― Jamás como a él. ― Rose limpió una lagrima traicionera. ― Odio tener que mantenerme fría para no sucumbir, odio saber que lo amo, pero no puedo perdonarlo. Odio fingir que no duele, cuando en verdad sigue pegado acá y más odio saber que él sufre, pero no hay forma de remediarlo. ― la pelirroja agachó la cabeza y dejó que su llanto saliera.

― No, Rose. ―le pidió Lucy. ― Se te correrá el maquillaje

― Es que no puedo hacer que estoy bien. ― Lucy se sentó a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho. ― Añoro perdonarlo, pero me estaría traicionando a mí misma si lo hago. Esa lucha constante que tengo en mi interior me está consumiendo.

― Piensa que has aguantado 6 meses. ― La motivó Lucy. ― En dos más estarás por completo sanada de ese amor.

― Lo dudo, porque cada vez es más grande y se ancla aun más en mi pecho.

―Pero si ni siquiera lo ves.

― Debe ser por eso mismo… En fin, iré a llamar a Rudolph. ― Haciendo de tripas corazón, buscó su celular para comunicarse con su cita.

Suspirando marcó los números y se debatió entre llamar o no ¿Y sí lo dejaba plantado y así no la buscaba más? O también podría fingir estar enferma y no poder juntarse. Sin embargo, se sintió una mala mujer al pensar de ese modo y se dio valor pensando que estaba haciendo lo indicado: avanzar en su vida.

― Hola, guapa. ― escuchó desde el otro lado. A pesar del tumulto de emociones que sentía en su interior, oírlo la relajó. ― ¿Lista para disfrutar de una buenísima tarde en el cine?

― Obvio. ― dijo con falso tono de emoción. ― Pásame a buscar al departamento de Lucy. Ya estoy lista.

― A sus órdenes, princesa. ― El tono adulador que usaba Rudolph muchas veces le hastiaba, pero se lo atribuyó a las ganas que tenía de que no fuera él el que la estuviera llamando por esos motes. ― Nos vemos.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, se miró en el espejo que tenía en frente. La imagen que le devolvió no le gustó.

Se veía realmente guapa, con un cuerpo aun mejor que antes y un maquillaje natural, pero atrayente. No obstante, verse de ese modo le hizo rememorar a Scorpius y la fascinación que sentía cuando la veía al natural: recién levantada, con sus ojos apenas abiertos y esa sonrisa que le regalaba solo a él, porque nacía desde el amor que sentía.

― Scorpius. ― murmuró al aire, sintiéndose agotada mentalmente. ― ¿Cuándo dejarás de doler? ― Quizás nunca, pensó. Probablemente toda su vida estaría pegada a él como una lapa que necesitase de su amor, carente de cualquier emoción por no tenerlo.

― ¡Rose, llegó tu cita! ― oyó el grito de su prima, saliendo del letargo.

Meneando la cabeza en reiteradas ocasiones, se obligó a centrarse completamente en su cita.

― Hola, Rudolph. ― lo saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

La escena se le hizo tan parecida a una que ya había vivido. Lucy avisándole que ya había llegado su cita y ella saliendo para recibirlo, aunque ahora las emociones eran muy distintas. No sentía un miedo aplastante ni estaba extasiada por encontrarse con él.

El hombre las dejó de una pieza cuando se acercó a ella y le besó los labios, ignorando su reticencia y dejando estupefacta a una Lucy que abría la boca a más no poder.

― Te ves muy linda. ― No quiero esto, pensó Rose.

No quiero alguien que me bese en la puerta. Tengo pánico de todo esto.

Sin embargo continuó, no tomando en cuenta los gritos desesperados que lanzaba su alma. Se estaba mintiendo y eso a la larga le afectaría más de lo que le afectaba no estar con Scorpius.

―Vamos. ― sugirió temblorosa y carente de emoción.

Caminaron hasta el carro del hombre y se subieron listos y dispuestos para comenzar su cita.

El día partió en el cine, donde Rose a duras penas logró disfrutar de la película, porque Rudolph encontró más interesante recorrerle la boca con su lengua. Tampoco se sintió cómoda cuando su mano se posó de forma indulgente en su muslo y mucho menos cuando estando en la fila para salir del cine, le dio un fuerte agarrón en su trasero.

Dando un respingo, masculló unas palabras de molestia, pero él se hizo el desentendido.

― Iremos a comer. Conozco en restaurant que es maravilloso y sé que te encantará.

_Que no sea el Donatello, que no sea el Donatello… _

Lamentablemente si lo fue y no pudo evitar incomodarse cuando la mirada sorprendida del maître la penetró incrédulo, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Por suerte, toda la gente del lugar era servicial y discreta, así que nadie le preguntó por el "joven Malfoy" como tanto temía.

― ¿Alguna otra cosa? ― Rose negó con su cabeza.

― Yo quiero un café helado, por favor. ― pidió el hombre. ― Muchas gracias.

― Enseguida.

Cuando el mesero se fue, el silencio se hizo parte de la mesa. Rose miró nerviosamente al hombre y él le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de debatirse mentalmente y aceptar lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle?

― Ha sido un día maravilloso. ― comentó Rudolph. ― Pero lo mejor es la compañía.

― Sí, claro. ― respondió azorada. ― Necesito ir al baño, ¿me puedes esperar?

― Tomate tu tiempo, yo siempre esperaré. ― sugirió de forma galante.

― Eh… ― rió nerviosa y más aun cuando él se levantó de su silla y le dio un leve beso en su boca. ― Yo… voy… ― caminó tambaleante hasta los baños y remojó su cara junto a sus muñecas en cuanto se vio frente al lavamanos. ― ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ― volvió a reprocharse.

Respiró hondamente, llenando sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de oxigeno y se volvió a la puerta para comenzar nuevamente con la cita. Llevaba horas pensando en cualquier otra tontería, en vez de preocuparse por lo atento y agradable que era Rudolph; solo le incomodaban esos toqueteos tan fuera de tonos que a veces tenía, pero con el tiempo, se lo haría saber.

Cultivaría una nueva relación, lucharía por centrarse en ello y no verse nuevamente con el corazón roto.

Sin embargo, sus pies querían salir corriendo. Su mente reposaba en otro lugar y era triste no poder centrarse en la realidad. Ni siquiera en las primeras dos salidas se sintió tan apabullada por esas emociones que ya creía no poseer.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interior y recordándose que su estabilidad era antes que cualquier intento de verse recuperada frente a un quiebre amoroso, salió dispuesta a aclarar todo. Rudolph no se merecía a una chica que sabía lo que quería, pero no tenía el valor para luchar por ello.

― Llegaste. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. ― Rose no se quiso sentar y con manos sudorosas, prefirió soltarle la verdad.

― Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir acá. ― comenzó a decirle. ― Me agradas, te encuentro guapo y estoy seguro de que eres un buen partido, pero yo no siento nada profundo por ti y tampoco estoy preparada para lidiar con una relación.

― ¿Qué…? ― Rose meneó su cabeza sin dejarlo hablar.

― Supongo que debes pensar que soy la chica más mierda que pudieses conocer, porque te deja tirado en un bonito restaurant, donde la comida cuesta la mitad de mi sueldo y para conseguir mesa tienes que matar a alguien, pero velo como una inversión a futuro. No gastarás más dinero en mí, porque no conseguirás nada. ― tomando su bolso, le sonrió con pena. ― Lamento no ser quien esperas. Afuera hay muchas chicas esperando por conocer alguien como tú; no las decepciones. ― guiñándole un ojo, haciendo de su huída algo más tragicómico, salió del lugar, encontrándose con la noche veraniega que acontecía en Londres.

Sus pies por inercia se dirigieron a ese parque que lindaba con el restaurant y dejó que cada uno de los recuerdos que el lugar le traía, se hicieran de ella.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Alguna vez pensaría en ella? ¿Todavía la querría? Miles de preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza, trayendo con más fuerza el amor que tanto decía no querer sentir.

― La gente del Donatello pensará que su comida es muy mala. ― a sus espaldas escuchó esa voz tan característica, que todavía tenía la facilidad de erizarle la piel y volver gelatina sus rodillas. ― Su orgullo debe estar magullado luego de verte escapar por segunda vez.

― Scorpius. ― susurró al aire, para volverse en su sitio y mirarlo fijamente. ― Tú.

― Sí, yo. ― contestó quedamente. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien. ― Su voz sonaba trémula y a pesar de que quería mostrarse fría y distante, no podía, porque la impresión era mucha.

― Me alegro. ― dijo él, posando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. ― ¿Cómo va tu vida?

― Estupendo. ― Alzó el mentón para mostrarse entera: "no me afectas, Malfoy", pensó. ― La vida me sonríe.

― Ya lo vi. Estabas junto a tu novio. ― Rose no quiso pensar que su frase había sido un reproche, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, comprendió que más que reproche, ahí habitaba un dolor lacerante.

― Algo así. ― respondió sin clarificar. ― Y supongo que tú andabas con tu nueva conquista. ― No pudo evitar exteriorizar su dolor y sus celos, odiándose por ello. ― En fin, no me interesa.

― Estaba en una cena de trabajo. ― le dijo, tranquilizando a su desbocado corazón que estaba a un paso de morir si se enteraba de que se encontraba con otra chica en ese restaurant, porque sentía que era algo de los dos, que no debía ser manchado por otras personas. ― Te ves… te ves muy bonita. ― aseguró, apuntándola sin querer acercarse.

Tres metros era distancia prudente según ella, porque más cerca podía ser capaz de lanzarse sobre él y pedirle por favor que se dieran una nueva oportunidad.

― Gracias.

― ¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa? ― le preguntó con caballerosidad el rubio. ― Tengo el auto estacionado en el restaurant y no me cuesta nada…

― No. ― interrumpió ella. ― Iré caminando.

― ¿Me dejarías acompañarte? ― Rose sabía que Scorpius se estaba aferrando a esa última posibilidad y en el intertanto que dudo, él aprovechó de posicionarse a su lado. ― El silencio otorga, ¿no?

Cabizbaja, aceptó su derrota y avanzó a su lado, inestablemente por los altos tacones. Scorpius le volvió a proponer el devolverse a buscar su carro y sacarla de ese martirio al cual sometía a sus pies, pero volvió a negarse con más ímpetu.

― Es mejor caminar sin ellos. ― sugirió la pelirroja, sacándose los zapatos y doblando en la calle siguiente.

― ¿Por dónde vas? ― le preguntó el rubio.

― Voy a mi casa. ― respondió con obviedad. ― Me cambié hace un par de meses.

― Ah.

Nuevamente no hablaron y prefirieron acompañarse mutuamente. Rose no podía negar que seguía doliendo, pero estar a su lado con esa paz, era un regalo que no desaprovecharía.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que no le daba su perdón por el simple hecho de que el orgullo no se lo permitía, pero por otro lado sabía que era necesario, para no volver a sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido.

― Llegamos. ― le dijo, parándose fuera del portal. ― Que tengas una vuelta tranquila.

― ¿Hasta cuándo, Rose? ― le preguntó. ― ¿Hasta cuando fingirás que no ocurre nada y seguirás ignorándome? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te quiero? ¿Qué te amo? ― La chica miró la punta de sus pies, sin querer perderse en esos ojos grises que le exigían respuestas. ― Te lo he dicho siempre: pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré. Estoy dispuesto a humillarme por ti.

― ¿Y eso te exonera? ― masculló, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos encendidos en rabia. ― ¿Acaso humillarte es la única forma que encuentras para liberarte de la carga que sientes por haberme herido? ¿No será un intento tuyo para no sentirte miserable, en vez de encontrar mi perdón?

― No sé que más hacer. Me estoy quemando por dentro al saber que tienes novio. ― le dijo, palmeando su pecho para poner más énfasis en su declaración. ― Llevo meses intentando olvidarte, no recordar todo lo que vivimos, obviar la situación y tú, que decías quererme tanto, ya estás con otro.

― No te iba a querer toda la vida, Malfoy. ― respondió con veneno. ― Ya te superé.

― Lo sé. ― el rubio mordió su labio tembloroso. Tenía mucha impotencia y dolor que no podía manejar. ― Y eso no quita que duela menos. Al menos uno de los dos ya no sufre.

― Si apelas a mi lastima, no conseguirás nada. ― el rubio ariscó la nariz.

― ¿Crees que haré eso? Siento que la mujer que amé ya no existe. ― se alejó, dando un paso atrás. ― Esa chica maravillosa, llena de vida y de ideales desapareció, para convertirse en esto: una mujer cargada de resentimiento. Te he buscado y te he pedido perdón de muchas formas, pero veo que es inútil, porque haga lo que haga, nunca me lo darás.

― Tú mataste a esa chica con sueños. Tú le destruiste la vida.

― Y me arrepentiré todos los días de mi vida. ― aseguró. ― Es mejor que me vaya.

― Escapa, como siempre lo haces.

― Yo no soy el que escapa. ― le recordó. ― Siempre he puesto la cara frente a ti, pero ya es imposible.

― Entonces ve a revolcarte con cualquier fulana que encuentres. ― Farfulló dolida.

― Y tú ve donde tu novio y pide lo mismo. ¿No es acaso lo que necesitas? ― La mano de Rose fue más rápida que cualquier pensamiento y le volteó el rostro con un golpe duro y certero. ― Lo lamento, no debí decir eso. ― se disculpó abatido. ― Atribúyelo a los celos que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Levantando el rostro, la miró dos segundos y vio como sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas.

― Ándate. ― masculló entre dientes, masticando la rabia, odiándolo por todo lo que causaba.

― Es lo que haré. ― aceptó. ― De corazón deseo que seas muy feliz.

Y volteándose, caminó calle abajo.

Rose lo vio partir, entendiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Que todo acababa ahí y que Scorpius salía por completo de su vida.

**O.O**

― Papá, necesito que te hagas cargo de todo. ― Draco frunció el ceño sin comprender.

Scorpius se sentó en la mesa del comedor y esperó a que los elfos le sirvieran su comida. Su padre seguía mirándolo sin comprender.

― ¿De las empresas? ― preguntó incrédulo

― Sí, de todo. ― respondió, revolviendo la su plato recién llegado. ― Necesito despejarme, tomar vacaciones y volver a centrarme en mi realidad.

― Me parece estupendo, cariño. ― afirmó Astoria. ― Tu padre se hará cargo de todo, no temas por ello. ― dijo la mujer, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su marido.

― Esperen un poco. ― les pidió, frenándolos con un gesto de manos abiertas. ― ¿Por qué tomas esta decisión tan drástica? Tú amas tu trabajo.

― Pero me amo más a mí mismo, papá. ― La solemnidad de su voz, denotó de inmediato lo que le sucedía.

Draco, que nunca en su vida podría negarse a algo pedido por su único hijo, aceptó.

― Supongo que es lo que debes hacer. ― Astoria le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, agradeciéndole el gesto sordo de apoyo que le daba. ― Necesitaré buenos trabajadores.

― Está Zab y sabes que es buenísimo y también cuentas con Nott. ― Le informó, poniéndolo al tanto de todo. ― Puedo ponerte a más gente, pero deseo partir la próxima semana.

― ¿Dónde irás? ― le preguntó Astoria, sorprendida, pero tranquila, porque sabía que estaba haciéndolo por su bien.

― Estaba pensando en tomar un viaje por Europa, recorrer varios lugares históricos, tanto muggles como mágicos. ― Y suspirando, prosiguió. ― Me inscribí en un programa de ayudantías en África que parte en una semana más y creo que me será de gran ayuda para implementar más ayuda social en las empresas Malfoy.

― ¿De verdad, Scorpius? ¿De verdad soportaras todo eso? ― El rubio pensó que luego de perder a Rose, nada se le hacía tan doloroso.

― Sí, papá. Necesito motivarme nuevamente.

Levantándose de la mesa, salió del lugar y caminó directo a los jardines.

Era verano, lo sabía, pero el viento estaba frío. Sin embargo, no le molestó: era una especie de catarsis pararse ahí, solo con él mismo y disfrutar de la brisa y matarse con los recuerdos.

Sus lagrimas bajaron de forma pacífica, pero creando surcos gruesos al pasar. No había llorado desde el día en que la secuestraron, pero su cabeza ya no aguantaba más. Verla tan desenfada, disfrutando con otro hombre y él todavía sin poder ser capaz de olvidarla, había sido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Si al menos Rose tuviera la humildad de aceptar sus disculpas, reconociendo que había cometido un error, quizás no se sentiría tan miserable, tan poca cosa.

Estaba destruido y quejoso. Era un dolor físico constante, como si lo hubiesen apaleado en el suelo. Se sentía impotente frente a todo, sin posibilidad de maniobrar, porque la terquedad de Rose no se lo permitía. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nott se lo había dicho; su dignidad le gritaba que parara y por fin había reaccionado, aceptando su derrota. No obstante, aquello no significaba olvidar todo lo vivido. La amaba tanto, que no sabía cómo explicar porqué se le había metido en la sangre, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de rehacer su vida en el corto plazo.

Lloró hasta no sentir dolor. Lloró hasta que sus ojos le ardieron reclamando por lo que se estaba haciendo. Lloró hasta sentirse vacío sin ninguna carga que lo jalara contra la tierra.

Suspirando, volvió sobre sus pasos, ignoró cualquier mirada de preocupación lanzada por sus padres y se metió en su cuarto. Luego de una ducha fría, se fue a dormir, _reseteandos_e por completo. Apagando la maquina y comenzado a trabajar en modo stand by, para recargar las fuerzas y volver a estar en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Vuelve el hijo prodigo?**_

Rose leyó la portada del Profeta, quedándose helada. Ahí, bajo ese rimbombante titular, salía la cara de Scorpius con su maleta en la mano y abrazando a sus padres.

Su corazón comenzó a latir sin parar y el aire le faltaba en los pulmones. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? En realidad habían sido cuatro… cuatro largos meses donde él se fue de Inglaterra en busca de su armonía y tratando de olvidarse de ella.

Obviamente si estaba de vuelta, era porque ya lo había logrado.

― Vaya, volvió Scorpius. ― murmuró Lucy a su lado, estirando los brazos para tomar a su pequeño. ― Robert no me lo había comentado. ― continuó ceñuda.

― Zab me dijo hace un par de días. ― Acotó Dominique. ― Viene a celebrar las festividades con su familia y quizás se quede algunos días.

Rose seguía aletargada mirando la portada. Se veía tan guapo, tan varonil. Fuerte como siempre había sido y con ese temple seguro que lo rodeaba.

― No está tan guapo como antes. ― dijo la pelinaranja, mirando de refilón a Rose. Intentaba reconfortarla.

― Lucy, Scorpius es como el vino. ― replicó Dom, tapándose la boca al instante. ― Bueno, como sea, debemos seguir avanzando. No tengo nada para ponerme en la navidad y quiero mostrar mi nueva figura.

― Yo subí 3 kilos y no los he podido bajar. ― rezongó Lucy, jaloneando a Rose que seguía pegada. ― Vamos, cariño.

― Eeh… sí, claro. ― intentó mantener el paso, pero le fue imposible, porque se encontraba pensando en esos ojos grises que tanto seguía amando.

El tiempo y la distancia no habían servido para olvidarlo. La primera semana que supo de su partida, se rajó llorando. La segunda, prefirió irse de fiesta. La tercera, entendió que nada de eso le servía y solo se dejo guiar por lo que le gustaba y en la cuarta entendió que aunque hubiesen kilómetros de distancia, rencor entremedio y mucha rabia, ella jamás dejaría de amarlo. Cada día era más grande lo que sentía y el sentimiento se acrecentaba con el echarlo de menos.

― Rose, ¿te gusta éste vestido? ― Le preguntó Lucy, sacándola de su ensoñación.

― Claro, te verás muy guapa. ― sonrió con falsedad.

La pelinaranja la miró fijamente y dejó caer tanto sus brazos con su cabeza, completamente abatida.

― No estás acá. Tu cabeza volvió a irse a otro lugar. ― le reclamó. ― Habla, ¿Qué te pasa?

― Es entendible, Lucy. Volvió a ver a Scorpius y eso remecería a cualquiera. Fue su ex más importante.

― Y el único que tengo. ― La pelirroja tomó a Chris, el pequeño hijo de Dom y le revolvió el cabello. ― Cuando seas grandes, tienes que portarte bien con las mujeres, ¿ok?

El niño le respondió con una sonrisa desdentada.

― Podrías ir a verlo. ― sugirió la rubia.

― Sobre mi cadáver. ― siseó Lucy. ― No quiero a Scorpius cerca de Rose. La hizo sufrir demasiado y no merece tenerla ni siquiera un centímetro.

― Eso es decisión de ella, Lucy. Si es a quien ama, debemos aceptarlo. ― repuso la rubia, con tranquilidad e intentando armonizar la situación.

― Me niego rotundamente. ― volvió a decir. ― Yo le cuidaré su corazón.

― Sé cuidarme sola, Lucy. ― Dándole un beso en la coronilla al niño, se lo devolvió a su madre. ― Tengo que ir a verlo.

― Espera, ¿qué? ― chilló la pelinaranja, futura señora Nott. ― No, no, no, no… No puedes ir a verlo.

― Si puede y tú no se lo impedirás. ¿Quieres verla sufrir otra vez?

― Él la hace sufrir. ― reclamó la pelinaranja.

― Sí, pero también tiene el poder de hacerla feliz. ― replicó Dominique. ― Si hay una mínima posibilidad de que las cosas se solucionen y ellos puedan tener una relación en paz, me uno completamente a la causa de juntarlos.

― Dudo que tengamos una relación, pero creo que es lo más sano para mí y para él; cerrar el ciclo de la forma correcta, sin reproches, sin rencores y sin llantos.

― Me parece estupendo, Rose. ― dijo la rubia. ― Anda. Nos vemos otro día.

― Que conste que yo me negué. ― pidió Lucy, alzando las manos descubiertas. ― Por mí que tú no fueras, pero si es lo que necesitas, no me queda más que apoyarte.

― Muchas gracias.

Dándole rápidos besos a cada uno, corrió directo a la puerta y se subió en su reciente adquisición. Un carro de segunda mano, pero que la acompañaba y no la defraudaba.

Acelerando despacito y todavía no sintiéndose del todo cómoda detrás de un volante, se dirigió al edificio donde vivía Scorpius. Quizás se habría cambiado de departamento, pero no perdía nada con intentar verlo ahí.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que el mismo conserje de siempre seguía en la puerta y sin pedirle identificación, pasó directamente a los ascensores.

Cuando faltaban tres pisos para llegar, el valor que la motivó a ir para a verlo, se fue evaporando lentamente ¿Y si no le abría? ¿Y si la odiaba? Meneó la cabeza. Cualquiera de esas posibilidades las podría aceptar. Ya sabía cómo manejarse y no era tan tozuda como lo fue en su momento.

Tocó el timbre del lugar y esperó que le abrieran. El sonido desde adentro era claro; había gente y una especie de fiesta.

― ¿Sí? ― Rose vio al moreno, pareja de su prima, salir riendo mientras se notaba algo feliz. ― ¿Rose?

― Sí, soy yo. ― contestó sonrojada. ― Y tú eres Zab ¿no? ― El moreno rió a mandíbula batiente y la rodeó con sus brazos, adentrándola al lugar. ― ¡Zabinni! ― chilló.

― Zab, ¿quién…? ― Nott dejó caer una bandeja llena de vasos que se estrellaron de forma estridente contra el suelo. ― Rose.

― Nott, pagarás por lo que acabas de hacer y te juro que será más… ― Scorpius miró a sus amigos completamente pegados en algo y luego fijó su atención en ese punto rojo que los tenía así. ― Rose.

― ¿Pueden dejar de decir mi nombre? Sé que me llamo así. ― les reprendió risueñamente.

― Nott, justo hoy había una tormenta de arena en el mar y creo que no deberíamos perderla por nada en el mundo.

Rose vio como el pelinegro se volteaba donde su primo y le dijo algo que ella no logró ver. Scorpius negó levemente.

― Ok, iremos a ver esa tormenta de arena en el mar. ― susurró de forma contenida.

Pasando por su lado, ambos le dieron un beso en la cabeza y se largaron dejándolos solos.

Scorpius la miró detenidamente, sin expresar nada. Sus ojos grises eran puros, libres de cualquier mal sentimiento o resquemor: eran los ojos de alguien que había aprendido.

― Hola. ― murmuró Rose, levantando una mano a modo de saludo y demostrando su claro nerviosismo. ― ¿Cómo llegaste?

―Bien, gracias. ― respondió él, con su característica calidez. ― Y tú ¿cómo estás?

― Bien, bien. ― dijo atropelladamente. ― O sea, bien. Trabajando como siempre.

― Lo supuse. ― El silencio los aguardó. ― Eeh…

― Scorpius, quería hablar contigo. ― comenzó a decirle la pelirroja, revolviendo en su regazo las manos sudorosas. ― Imagino que debes saber más o menos de que trata todo esto.

― La verdad es que no. ― dijo suspirando. ― Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver.

―Wow, vaya. No necesitas ser tan cruel. ― la pelirroja rió con nerviosismo.

― No, no, no. ― negó de inmediato. ― Es que luego de todo lo que ha pasado, no creí que quisieras verme.

Rose lo miró fijamente, comprendiendo todo.

― Me comporté de mala manera. ― susurró de inmediato. No quería darle más vueltas ni suspensos al asunto. ―Hace mucho que te perdoné y a pesar de que me dolió, creo que seguir lamentándome fue un acto de autocompasión muy destructivo. ― Scorpius hizo una mueca. ― La distancia solo sirvió para comprender un poco más tus motivaciones y a pesar de que son muy reprochables, estas desembocaron en que nos enamoráramos.

― Lo lamento por todo. Por cada lagrima que te hice derramar. ― se acercó despacio donde ella, intentando no asustarla. ― No te merecías un trato así.

― Sin embargo la vida continua, ¿no? Tú te fuiste. Hiciste un hermoso recorrido por diferentes lados de Europa por lo que he oído y ayudaste humanitariamente. ― contestó contenta, aunque su mirada se mostraba apagada y triste. No había esa emoción natural que siempre mostraban.

― Y me sirvió mucho. No te imaginas cuanto. ― aseguró. ― Hubieses visto las fotos si no me tuvieses bloqueado en facebook. ― le reprochó bromeando.

― Llamémoslo un acto de "salud mental" ― se justificó, sonriendo gratamente. ― Supongo que ya estás con alguien y… yo no soy nadie para reclamártelo. Espero que seas muy feliz.

― Sigo solo, Rose. Aprendí a estar solo. ― la chica asintió sin saber que más decir. ― ¿Quieres comer algo?

― No, es mejor que me vaya. El tráfico se vuelve imposible y creo que desde que aprendí a manejar, ha aumentado en un 200 por ciento.

― ¿Aprendiste a manejar? ― Le preguntó incrédulo. ― Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Ves que no era tan terrible?

― Es horrible, porque todos me tocan la bocina y me han gritado muchos insultos cuando se me para el carro.

― Es lo de menos. ― le dijo reconfortándola. ― ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

― No, gracias. ― caminando hacia atrás, se despidió con su mano. ― Bienvenido a Inglaterra, Scorpius. Ojala las cosas te resulten mucho mejor que antes y… nada, pues éxito. ― alzándose de hombros y sonriendo con los ojos, se volteó.

El nudo en la garganta la estranguló, haciendo más claros sus sentimientos que ni aun con ese acto de perdón lograba sentirse del todo liberada. Lo amaba tanto, que no tenerlo era un suplicio, pero también era lo correcto, lo que no la mataría.

Sin embargo, perdonarlo era lo único que le quedaba y así podría cerrar esa puerta llamada Scorpius. Igualmente, pensar así no la reconfortó y volvió a dejarse hacer por el llanto, entendiendo y aceptando su ruptura.

**O.O**

Lorcan tiró la tercera piedra sobre el lago y vio como ésta rebotó en la superficie cuatro veces.

Sonriendo, se sintió un campeón. Cada vez le faltaba menos para pasar a James, que lograba hasta 8 rebotes con una sola piedra.

Sin pedirlo, pensar en James le recordó a Lily. Su pelirroja que ya no tenía. Seis meses habían acrecentado más la brecha y solo mantenían una relación cordial en respeto a lo que alguna vez habían sido. Ella lo saludaba y hasta lograban entablar alguna que otra conversación, pero eso no era lo mismo a tenerla como lo había tenido antes.

Mientras ella le hablaba de algún restaurant, el añoraba abrazarla y decirle que era hermosa. O cuando se reía de alguna tontería, se quedaba como tonto mirándola, esperando que ella también lo hiciera y pudiesen tener un momento de complicidad.

El tema todavía era complejo. Podían tener una buena relación, pero ella no volvería con él y eso le pesaba. Ya no salía con chicas y a Sú le había dejado clara la situación, separándose, al menos por parte de él, amistosamente. Aun cuando Lily supo de su soltería, solo le apretó el brazo y le dijo: "ya encontrarás a la indicada" Ella nada más era la indicada y le daba rabia sentir la lástima que le prodigaba en esos casos.

Maldita sea, pensó, tirando fuertemente la piedra, haciendo que no rebotase. La extrañaba tanto y era terrible verla y no tenerla. Un suplicio y por lo mismo, decidido a descansar un poco de la familia Weasley, pidió la casa en el campo que tenía Scorpius. Solo una semana para pensar y volver a mentalizarse.

Era auror, entrenaba duro y seguiría por esa senda. Si Lily no quería estar con él, no la obligaría y aunque le costara, lograría olvidarla.

― Todavía con esa estúpida manía de lanzar piedras. ― Lorcan se volvió a mirar quien le hablaba y grata fue su sorpresa al ver a su gran amigo. ― ¿Cómo estás, héroe?

― Llegaste, hermano. ― se abrazaron y chocaron sus manos. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

― Porque llegué recién ayer y estaba intentando echar a Nott y Zab. ― le contestó. ― Se aprovecharon de que sus chicas cuidaban a los bebés, para irse a meter a mi departamento y romperme todo.

― Es que como ya no son el centro de atención… ― Scorpius asintió. ― Te ves bien, como que brillas.

― No le voy a los hombres, Lorcan. ― advirtió ceñudo y mirada extraña.

― Idiota, me refiero a que cuando te fuiste a hacer tu "viaje de retrospección" ― dijo el rubio, haciendo comillas en el aire y burlándose de ello. ― Tenías una cara de culo que nadie podía soportar.

― Era entendible. Había terminado con mi novia y ella no quería verme, además de estar hasta el cuello con mucho trabajo.

― No te fuiste hasta dejar todo saldado. Incluso te viste con Rose. ― El gemelo agitó las cejas. ― ¿Hubo una despedida memorable?

― No, y si así fuera, no tengo porque contarte mis experiencias sexuales. ― Menos con Rose, quiso agregar, pero lo encontró de más. ― ¿Hasta cuándo estarás acá?

― ¿Ya me quieres echar?

― No, idiota. Lo digo para que nos hagamos compañía.

― Estás vuelto todo un llorón, Scorpius, pero sí, acepto la oferta porque me hace falta alguien con quien bromear y tomarnos unas cervezas. Tú comprenderás que Charlie está algo entrado en años como para compartir algo de alcohol o un cigarrillo que cause risa.

― ¿Todavía consumes marihuana? ― le preguntó molesto. Sabía que por culpa de eso, su amigo había sido abandonado y que lo siguiera haciendo dejaba entrever que no tenía mayor importancia para él.

― Era una broma. Sabes que lo dejé todo. ― agachando la cabeza. ― Las mujeres hacen mal ¿eh?

― Solo nos muestran nuestras peores caras y eso que no queremos ver. ― Reformuló Scorpius. ― Piensa que mientras estuviste con ella fuiste feliz. Eso es único e impagable.

― Ya, pero no las recordemos. Podríamos buscar a unas nuevas y comenzar a vivir nuevamente.

― Por el momento yo paso. Me gusta la tranquilidad en la que estoy. No necesito tener sexo, ni mujeres para sentirme bien.

― ¿Te puedo confesar algo? ― le susurró Lorcan. ― En realidad son dos cosas.

― ¿Qué hiciste?

― Nada, solo escúchame y no te rías. ― advirtió. ― Yo solo he estado con dos chicas en mi vida. ― comenzó a decir. ― Sú y Lily. Con la última perdí mi virginidad y tuve todas mis primeras veces.

― ¿De verdad? ― el gemelo asintió sonrojado. ― No lo esperaba.

― Es que teniéndote de amigo a ti, a Nott y a Zab, tenía que vanagloriarme por llevarme muchas chicas a la cama, pero nunca fue así. Lily fue la única, hasta que cometí el error de acostarme con Sú.

― ¿Por qué lo llamas error? Al fin y al cabo estabas soltero y querías hacerlo.

― Estaba borracho y drogado. Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho y no podía recular. ― Scorpius hizo una mueca. ― Sí, sé que soy un idiota, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que mientras estuve con Lily, jamás la engañé y la amé desmedidamente.

― ¿La amaste? ― el rubio hablaba en tiempo pasado.

― La sigo amando, pero ya asumí que no estaremos juntos. La vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos.

― Y nosotros somos dos claros ejemplos. ― dando por finalizada esa charla-confesionario, ambos entraron a la casa y se sentaron a cenar.

Luego de una desenfadada conversación con Charlie y su esposa, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, en busca de algún bar o algo para pasar un rato la noche, dando en la mitad del pueblo con una cantina de mala muerte.

― Scorpius, esto no me da buena espina. Además tú tienes una pinta de niño rico y creo que eso a ellos les molesta. ― El primogénito de los Malfoy se alzó de hombros.

― No les he hecho nada, así que no puede hacerme nada.

Craso error, porque en menos de lo que se pronuncia "amén", ambos rubios estaban dándose golpes con medio lugar y defendiéndose de los sillazos que les tiraban. Con suerte habían alcanzado a beber dos sorbos de cerveza, cuando Lorcan, echándose para atrás en la silla, empujó a los de la mesa contraria, generando su furia.

Un par de garabatos, empujones varios y el primer puñetazo lanzado por un grueso hombre, que dio de lleno en la cara de uno de sus mismos amigos, generó la completa batahola haciendo pelear a todos con todos. La situación se puso peor, cuando Lorcan fue agarrado por la espalda y entre tres le dieron de golpes. Scorpius, a duras penas logró zafar de otro agarre y corrió donde su amigo para defenderlo.

Las balizas policiales alertaron a todos de que la pelea acababa. Los gritos y llantos de las mujeres, acompañados de la sangre que corría por cada rostro que se había batido a duelo, hicieron que fueran muchos los uniformados que llegaran al lugar.

Scorpius y Lorcan quisieron escapar, pero no lo lograron y fueron apresados junto con el resto de los hombres. En la celda, se miraron con complicidad y se largaron a reír, más todavía cuando se vieron los machucones del rostro y uno que otro moretón en las costillas.

― Fue una hermosa pelea. ― dijo Lorcan, abrazándose a su amigo.

Recién se levantaba el alba en el pueblo y el frío era demasiado para la poca ropa que andaban trayendo, pero no les importó. Iban risueños, machucados, pero completos.

Con esa pelea, se habían desestresado por completo.

**O.O**

― ¿Lo viste? ― preguntó Lucy, mostrándole la portada del profeta. ― Scorpius se trenzó a golpes en un pueblo acompañado de Lorcan.

― ¿Qué mierda…? ― exclamó Nott, sentándose en el sofá, quitándole la atención a su niño que movía sus piernecitas sobre el sofá. Tomando el periódico, se sobó la cabeza con cansancio. ― Iré a llamarlos.

― ¿Para qué? Tu primo ha demostrado no estar bien de la cabeza y con este tipo de actitudes lo deja claro. ― aportó con cizaña.

― ¿A ti que te pasa con él? ― la miró molesto. ― Scorpius cometió un error, pero deja de hacer leña de él. Se alejó de tu prima y no se ha vuelto a involucrar en su vida. Es más, fue ella la que corrió a su departamento apenas supo que había llegado.

― ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Es muy feo lo que estás haciendo. Siempre defenderé a Rose de tu primo, porque lo que hizo es una canallada gigante.

― ¡Pero la ama! ― le gritó, haciendo llorar al pequeño Alexander. ― Maldita sea.

― No maldigas frente al niño. ― Le exigió la pelinaranja, caminando donde su bebé para acunarlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ― Me iré…

― No, Lucy, perdón de verdad. ― dijo el pelinegro abatido. ― Estos no son temas de nosotros, no tenemos porqué pelearnos. Tanto Rose como Scorpius son grandes y no debemos tomar un bando.

― Tú no la viste sufrir.

― Tú tampoco lo viste sufrir a él. ― le acarició el rostro a su novia. ― Al final, cariño, es cosa de ellos el seguir juntos o no, por mucho que tú no quieras y por mucho que a mí tampoco me guste.

― Rose es una gran chica y ella siempre le demostró su amor.

― Y Scorpius también, aunque lamentablemente juró ante todo el mundo que lo que sentía era solo ambición, pero todos los que lo conocemos sabemos que no es así. Él se desvive por ella, es capaz de todo por protegerla, ya mismo lo viste cuando fue a buscarla mientras estaba secuestrada.

― Supongo que debe quererla un poco.

― La ama como un imbécil, por eso se fue estos meses, para intentar olvidarla y volver a centrarse. Estuvo mucho tiempo planeando la destrucción de las empresas Metaxis hasta que lo logró; dormía tres horas diarias y apenas comía solo con el afán de vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a Rose, ¿tú crees que un hombre que no ama a su mujer actuaría de esa forma?

― Bueno, debe quererla mucho. ― respondió reticente. ― Pero eso no quita que lo que hizo está mal.

― Nada lo va a exonerar, pero seguir reventándolo no ayudará, ni cambiará las cosas. ― Nott envolvió sus brazos alrededor. ― Preocupémonos de nuestros problemas y dejemos que ellos decidan lo que desean. Si vuelven, te aseguro que todo será mejor y si no, cada uno seguirá por su lado. Para nuestra desgracia como pareja, Scorpius es mi primo y Rose es tu prima, así que constantemente se encontrarán.

― Mientras no discutan a viva voz, me quedo tranquila. ― Lucy apretó un brazo en la cintura de Nott y con el otro sostuvo a su hijo. ― Los amo tanto, mis Nott.

― Y nosotros a ti, mi amor. ― Besándole el cabello, la frente y luego la boca, dejó demostrado ese amor infinito que sentía por la chica.

Un amor que tenía años, que se tardó en formarse y lo camuflaron mucho tiempo por algo tan básico como la pasión, intentando cubrir bajo la alfombra lo que sentían; Separaciones, otras personas, dimes y diretes, peleas y reconciliaciones, para acabar con un hijo, ese pequeño ser que dependía de ambos y con una sonrisa desdentada lograba cambiar sus mundos.

El pequeño gorgoteo un poco y movió sus patitas sin parar, extrañando una superficie bajo ellos. Reclamó incomodo, haciéndolos separar.

― Mi bebé. Tienes que compartirme con tu padre.

― Ambos somos celosos con la mamá. ― Nott se acercó nuevamente a ella y le susurró al oído. ― Ya pasamos la cuarentena y estoy un poco carente de amor.

― Yo también te necesito, pero debemos hacer dormir a Alex o si no, nos molestará. ― Le dio un achurrón. ― Voy a darle de comer y tú le sacas los gases.

― ¿Y luego de eso…?

― Luego de eso, vamos a ponerlos al día con nuestras tareas. ― El pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja. La abstinencia lo estaba matando y más aun cuando sentía que Lucy olía mejor que antes y que sus curvas se habían vuelto demasiado deliciosas.

― Te ves mejor que nunca, mi vida. Yo creo que tener a Alex te dejó maravillosa. ― le dijo halagándola sin razón alguna. ― Ni se te ocurra ponerte a hacer dietas.

― Tengo tres kilos de más. ― reclamó Lucy, tomando asiento para darle de comer a su pequeño glotón. ― Están anclados en mis caderas. ― refunfuñó, para luego sacar su seno de entre la ropa y ver como Alex se lo metía desesperadamente en su boca, succionando fuerte. ― Cariño, más despacio. ― le pidió al bebé, pero éste solo la miró y siguió comiendo. ― Me va a romper los pezones.

― Es que le encantan tus pechos al igual que a su padre, ¿verdad, campeón? ― El pelinegro le tocó la mejilla a su retoño para recibir de vuelta un gruñido por parte de él. ― No pelees conmigo, porque te recuerdo que esos pechos son de mi propiedad.

― No te irás a poner territorial con tu propio hijo, cariño. ― Nott no respondió. ― Además después sabes que podrás hacerme lo que quieras, menos besarme mis pechos porque me duelen.

― Pero si les haré cariñito. ― le dijo poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir. ― No me puedes quitar ese maravilloso placer, Lucy. Te extraño por completo. Te necesito y si me pides que no te toque, me desesperaré.

― Robert, estoy intentando hacer dormir al pequeño. Después vemos si lo hacemos como tú quieres o como yo digo. ― aceptó. ― Ve a lavar la loza.

― Pero le debo sacar los gases a Alex. ― la pelinaranja entornó los ojos. ― No me pongas esa cara.

―Te estás comportando como un niño berrinchudo y no tendremos una tarde agradable si sigues así.

― ¿Me estás amenazando? ― A Lucy le bastó levantar una ceja para frenarlo. ― Ok, ok, ok. Lavaré los platos, pero lo hago porque quiero, no porque me mandas.

― Lo que digas, mi amor.

El pelinegro se fue directo a la cocina, mascullando improperios contra su libido. Si no fuera por ella, él no estaría desesperado por comerse a su novia, ni tampoco pensaría todo el día en acostarse con ella. Quizás si se daba unos buenos puñetazos en los testículos… ¿qué mierdas pensaba?

Sin embargo, a pesar de la flojera que le daba tener que ordenar la cocina, sonrió como idiota. Su pequeña familia, era por completo su vida.

**O.O**

― Felicidades, Albus Jr. Ya tienes cuatro años. ― chilló contenta su abuela paterna. ― Te compré muchas cosas bonitas.

― Muchas gracias, abuelita. ― el niño sonrió con sus ojitos, igual como lo hacía Albus.

Era su vivo retrato. Iguales hasta en el genio. Entre los dos peleaban por cualquier tontería o se ponían a jugar por horas, ensuciándose con barro. También disfrutaban de la lluvia, aunque la última vez, Sam tuvo que cuidarlos a los dos porque se resfriaron fuertemente.

― Ya pronto se irá a Hogwarts. ― lloriqueó Albus en un rincón, acompañado de su prima y hermana. ― Le diré a Sam que tengamos otro.

― Te comportas tan inmaduramente. ― resopló Lily. ― Recuerda que recién ingresaste a la academia de medimagos.

― Eso no implica que no pueda tener otro bebé. ― contestó el ojiverde.

― Pensar así es egoísta, Albus. Tú no tendrás que quedarte en casa, ni tu cuerpo cambiará, ni nada de esas cosas horribles que pasan cuando estás embarazada.

― ¿Lo has estado? ― Le preguntó escéptico.

― Claro que no. ― Rose le golpeó el hombro, haciéndolo quejar. ― Todas las mujeres sabemos lo que se vive cuando esperamos un bebé. Viene incluido en los genes.

― Así que amárrate tu pequeño pene y no jodas. ― acotó Lily. ― Parece más un cumpleaños de adultos que de niños. ― dijo la pelirroja, cambiando abruptamente de tema. ― ¿No invitaste a sus amigos de la escuela?

― Lily, lo sacamos hace algunos meses porque despertó la magia dentro de él e hizo levitar a un compañero. ― La menor de los Potter había olvidado ese pequeño y gran detalle. ― Además, toda la gente que ves acá es la que nos ha acompañado en el camino y obviamente no los podría dejar fuera.

― Pero que sensato. ― dijo Rose a son de burla. ― ¿Después terminará en una fiesta distorsionada?

― Lo dudo, porque los buenos para la fiesta están en el campo. ― Rose y Lily hicieron una mueca. ― Los extraño. Me hubiese gustado que estuviesen acá.

― ¿No vendrán? ― preguntó Lily como quién no quiere la cosa. Nunca asumiría que todavía ver a Lorcan le provocaba combustiones instantáneas y que soñaba todas las noches que seguían juntos. ― Se pasarían si no vienen.

― Sam pensó que no era buena idea. ― Ambas pelirrojas pusieron cara de duda. ― Ya saben, como ustedes tuvieron relaciones con ellos… Con relaciones me refiero a que fueron sus novios, no a otra cosa, aunque tengo claro que también tuvieron relaciones sexua…

― Oh, por Merlín, cállate. ― Le pidió la hija mayor de Ron, completamente azorada. ― En síntesis no vendrán porque no fueron invitados. Fin.

― Sam no quiso. Yo feliz los hubiese invitado porque son mis amigos, sobretodo Scorpius que es como mi hermano desde que somos enanos. Sin embargo tú eres mi familia y según Sam podría afectarte verlo, así que le di la razón y acepté. ― Rose se sintió apenada. Ella no quería que Scorpius fuese segregado del resto por el mero hecho de haber terminado. Ya mucho tiempo había pasado y las cosas estaban habladas. ― En otra oportunidad le diré que venga a darse una vuelta y celebraremos junto a mi familia y Lorcan.

― Me siento la peor mujer del mundo. ― comenzó a decir Lily. ― ¿Están en la casa de Scorpius? ― Albus apenas asintió. ― Iré a buscarlos. Y para la próxima, Albus, los amigos son la familia que elegimos y por mucho que ya no estemos junto a ellos, seguirán por siempre siendo tus amigos. No los dejes fuera por nosotras. ¿Verdad, Rose?

― Completamente cierto. ― apoyó la pelirroja, enrollando un rizo en su dedo. ― Lamento ponerte en esa disyuntiva.

― Tranquilas, tampoco se los conté para que les remueva la consciencia. ― aseguró sonriendo. ― Déjalo, Lily. No es necesario que vayas. Los veré mañana porque tengo pensado pasar unos días con ellos.

― ¿No piensan volver? ― Le preguntó su hermana menor.

― No lo sé. ― respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ― Papá comentó que Lorcan se había tomado las vacaciones que tenía pendientes. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Llevas muchos meses separada de él.

― ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar por mi ex? Compartimos muchas cosas y es imposible no preocuparme de él. ― cruzándose de brazos, alzó su cabeza. ― Además, eso a ti no te incumbe.

― Si me incumbe porque yo vi a tu ex sufrir por ti. ― Lily boqueó sorprendida. ― Sí, podré ser un idiota nivel Dios del Olimpo, pero te aseguro que hay muchas cosas que yo veo que los demás no ven, por ejemplo el sufrimiento de Lorcan. Todos lo vieron entero como un roble, mientras que con James y conmigo se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos. Sufrió mucho por su separación y más aun al saberse culpable. ― Albus finalizó de forma seria.

― Entonces no es amor, sino que culpa. ― refutó la pelirroja menor de la familia.

― Lily, cuando un hombre llora por una mujer es porque de verdad la ama. Porque está enamorado y tanto Lorcan como Scorpius estaban absolutamente enamorados de ustedes. ― Rose agachó su mirada, encontrando más interesante la punta de sus pies, que el maldito escrutinio de los ojos verdes que poseía su primo. ― Sea lo que sea, esto ya pasó y déjenlo en el pasado.

― Te odio, Albus. ― Le dijo su hermana, mirándolo fijamente. ― Te odio porque me haces querer volver a buscarlo y…

― Pero si lo quieres, ¿para qué van a estar separados? Una vez tú lo dijiste, Rose: "¿Por qué se pasean con chicas si aman a otros?". No fui textual, por si acaso. ― La pelirroja hizo una mueca, sintiéndose culpable. Por la boca, siempre muere el pez. ― Yo les digo lo mismo, ¿para qué van a salir con medio Inglaterra si aman a otros? O me vas a decir que tú no quieres a Scorpius, Rose.

― Apoyo la moción de darle una patada en las bolas a Albus. ― dijo la pelirroja activista y revolucionaria.

― A nadie le gusta que le digan sus verdades. ― Su rictus se volvió amargo. ― A mí también me costó darme cuenta, pero ahora que tengo a mi familia, me alegro de haberme encontrado con Sam. Ella es y será la única mujer de mi vida y si ella dejase de amarme, yo la amaría igual, porque me ha dado lo más maravilloso y sobre todo, porque es ella. Nadie se le compara.

― Yo también te amo de esa manera, mi bocazas favorito. ― Sam se colgó en el cuello de Albus y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La chica que ya se encontraba completamente recuperada, sin tener que recurrir a ningún tratamiento invasivo, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su cabello seguía corto, pero mantenía un peinado moderno y más que eso, tenía un color en su rostro que la hacía brillar.

― Hasta nos ponemos más guapos cuando somos correspondidos. ― acotó Albus, abrazándola por la cintura. ― ¿Y Al?

― Se quedó con tu mamá, mi madre y tus tías. Sabes que le encanta ser regaloneado por ellas. ― El pelinegro la miró de esa forma cálida que tenía siempre para ella. Y sonriendo levemente, bajó su rostro y le regaló un sutil beso. ― Amo a este Albus tan cariñoso. ― Dijo Samantha, acariciándole una mejilla. ― Mi príncipe imperfecto.

― ¿Ven? Soy feliz.

― Creo que iré por un trago fuerte. Lo necesito. ― todos vieron a Lily partir, algo tambaleante, pero pensante.

Rose se quedó frente a ellos, metida en sus cavilaciones.

Ella quería lo mismo, alguien a quien a amar, pero alguien en específico: Scorpius era todo para su vida. Podían pelear, pero se querían. Podían tener diferencias, pero se acompañaban. Podían chocar en muchos puntos, pero se comprendían. Había tantas cosas que solo él le otorgaba… todos esos meses echándole de menos, acrecentando la brecha ¿Para qué? Él le había rogado por su perdón, pero era tanta la rabia que sentía, que no podía perdonarlo. Sin embargo, no tenerlo era terrible, un sufrimiento que no le daba tregua. Lo extrañaba a horrores y no paraba de imaginar que volvían a estar juntos.

Sabía que dentro de ella ya no había rencor, entonces ¿Por qué no luchar por lo mismo? ¿Por qué no dejarse de dar vueltas y estar nuevamente con él? Era lo que quería, lo que añoraba. La vida era tremendamente frágil, tan liviana que en un solo soplido se podía acabar. Todo ese tiempo que Scorpius estuvo fuera, su corazón había ido junto a él. Imaginar que podía atacarlo hasta un león, cosa inverosímil, pero plausible en su cabeza, le aterraba. Fueron noches completas en vela buscándolo, llorando, queriéndolo, rogando a cualquier deidad que lo protegiera, que no se lo arrebatara.

Cada día era más grande su amor y no menguaba. Respiraba a través de él, ¿Cómo podía seguir fingiendo que no lo extrañaba cuando su vida se iba detrás de la suya? Ya no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de seguir manteniéndose estoica.

― Rose, llevo mucho rato hablándote. ― Le reclamó Sam, moviendo una mano frente a su rostro.

― ¿Ah? Lo siento Sam, estaba pensando. ― Le contestó, intentando enfocarse en ella. ― ¿Qué me decías?

― Que Albus dejó abierta la red flu para que vayas no sé dónde. ― la pelirroja no comprendió. ― Para todas las cosas, eres una erudita, pero para el resto, eres más lenta que rio de lodo.

― ¿Va hacia la casa de Scorpius? ― la chica asintió.

― Ve a darte una vuelta. ― se alzó de hombros. ― Quizás las cosas te resultan mejor.

― Lo tenían todo planeado, ¿verdad? ― Sam sonrió descubierta. ― ¿Desde cuándo?

― No te lo diré, solo anda y disfruta.

― ¿De verdad? ― Sam volvió a asentir. ― ¿Qué hago? ― preguntó nerviosa.

― Nada, frente a él no necesitas nada, solo llegar y decirle que lo amas, aunque creo que primero tendrás que ver la sorpresa. ― vaticinó. ― Somos tan buenos actores con tu primo.

― Como los odio. ― Aunque las palabras distaban mucho de ser verdad tomando en cuenta la sonrisa gigantesca que abarcaba el rostro de Rose. ― Me las pagaran cuando vuelva.

― Con que me dejes ser madrina de alguno de tus bebés rubios, soy feliz. ― Rose riendo, salió en busca de lo que estaba segura, la llenaría por completo.

El perdón trae paz y la paz trae felicidad. Y Rose ya no escaparía más.

**O.O**

― Scorpius, hemos ideado el plan por varios días. Te aseguro que saldrá excelente. ― dijo Lorcan, agotado. ― Me has hecho revisar la entrada cinco veces y con Charlie no damos más.

― Tiene que salir perfecto. ― afirmó, sin dar espacio a ningún error. ― Si no sale bien, me enojaré mucho.

― Vives enojado, Malfoy. ― bromeó, distendiendo el ambiente. ― ¿Está será tu última jugada? ― le preguntó enseriándose.

― No, éste recién es el comienzo. Haré de todo para volver con ella. ― Lorcan asintió admirado. ― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo? Ya me resigné. ― contestó con un leve atisbo de pena. ― Cometí demasiados errores y no quiero hacerla sufrir más. Lily se merece a alguien mejor que yo, por mucho que me duela.

― Para amar tienes que ser egoísta. ― comenzó a decir. ― Es mejor diablo conocido, así que déjate de esa "bondad amorosa" y anda en busca de tu chica. Llevas muchos meses separado de ella y no has estado con nadie más.

― ¿Y tú? Tampoco se te ha visto con otra chica.

― Porque somos un par de imbéciles enamorados. ― se dejó caer a un lado de él. ― Te imaginas que el idiota con cual termine Lily la lastime. ¿Qué harías?

― Lo busco hasta matarlo y estoy siendo literal. ― masculló. ― Nadie puede dañarla.

― ¿Entonces? Tú más que nadie sabes que le causa dolor, ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa ventaja frente al resto de los hombres y te vuelves a ofrecer como alguien perfecto para ella? Lily no quiere a nadie más. Se le nota que sigue enamorada de ti.

― ¿Y esperas que haga una cena igual que tú? Yo no soy romántico.

― Y yo tampoco lo soy, pero para recuperar a las chicas que queremos, tenemos que hacer cosas raras. ― aseguró como si se tratase de un erudito en el tema. ― Además, es la mujer con la que piensas compartir toda tu vida. Dudo que la vergüenza asome entre ustedes.

― Scorpius, no eres un conquistador. Al menos ya no, así que ahórrate tus consejos e intenta preocuparte de tu súper sorpresa.

― Estás celoso porque no se te ocurrió a ti. ― bromeó el rubio Malfoy, ganándose un golpe en las costillas. ― Lorcan, no te quedes en los laureles. Las cosas no llegan solas.

― ¿Tú crees que pudiésemos volver? Me porte tan idiotamente y cada vez me hundía más. A ojos de cualquiera sería un error que volviera a involucrarse conmigo.

― ¿Y qué te importan los demás? La cosa es hacerla feliz y pedir lo mismo de vuelta, aunque conociéndote como te conozco, sé que con solo tenerla serás tremendamente dichoso. ― Lorcan guardó silencio, pensante y abstraído.

¿Sería buena idea volver a intentarlo? Los meses habían pasado y ella no mostraba ningún interés por él, muy por el contrario, lo trataba como un amigo, cosa que lo desesperaba enormemente. Se le olvidaba que había sido él quien le pidió ser parte de su vida, aunque fuese de esa forma. Y estar así, lo traía siempre en estado de alerta, esperando el momento en el que ella le hablara de un nuevo amor. Eso sería su destrucción, pero todavía así seguiría a su lado.

― Creo que… ― su voz se vio interrumpida, cuando Lily se apareció frente a ellos.

Sus ojos azules vibraban furiosos. El ambiente se volvió pesado, y el enojo de la chica era casi palpable.

― Ustedes. ― dijo, apuntándolos. ― ¿Por qué no fueron al cumpleaños de Al Jr.?

― Hola, Lily. ― murmuró Scorpius, sonriendo de medio lado. ― También me alegro de verte.

― Tú no me hables, imbécil. ― El rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el golpe. ― No, en verdad no quería decir eso. Lo lamento, Scorpius, solo estoy algo fuera de mis cabales.

― ¿Algo? ― ironizó Scorpius, ganándose a pulso un dedo del medio levantando.

― No nos invitaron, Lily, así que preferimos quedarnos acá y ver a Albus el fin de semana. ― la chica golpeó con el pie en el suelo y lo miró fijamente, intimidándolo. ― ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

― Porque a pesar de todo, somos amigos, casi familia. Serían muy cobardes en no ir porque está Rose o yo.

― Insisto, Lily, no nos invitaron. ― repitió Lorcan.

― No es una excusa bajo mi perspectiva, porque estaban enterados de que se celebraría el cumpleaños de mi sobrino. ― cruzándose de brazos, se acercó hasta ellos. ― ¿O acaso son cobardes?

― Creo que yo no pinto en el lugar, así que iré a seguir preparándome.

― A todo esto, ¿Por qué hay flores y tantas cosas lindas? ― los miró escépticamente. ― No me digan qué… ― su rostro palideció para sorpresa de ambos hombres. ― ¿Están con alguien acá?

― ¿Otras mujeres? ―preguntó Scorpius, viéndola asentir con estupefacción. ― No, solo estamos nosotros.

Lily volvió a respirar.

― Claro… supongo que no es mi problema y ya, pero… ― miró a Lorcan. ― ¿Volviste con Sú?

― No, estoy solito. ― aseguró sonriendo libremente, para pararse frente a ella e inspeccionar sus intenciones. ― ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna propuesta que hacerme?

― Sí, es hora de que me marche. ― Scorpius salió del lugar, dejándolos a ambos mirándose fijamente.

― ¿Estás con alguna otra chica? ― Lorcan volvió a negar. ― ¿Te gusta alguien?

― Estoy enamorado de alguien hace mucho tiempo. ― confesó, sin perderse ninguna de sus expresiones. ― Pero la he cagado mucho y ella no quiere estar conmigo, ¿qué puedo hacer?

― ¿Por qué dices que no quiere estar contigo? ¿Le has dicho? ― Lily se sonrojó sabiendo que Lorcan hacía referencia a ella.

― No sé cómo decirle que lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Que la amé, la amo y la amaré por todo lo que me resta de vida. Que no despertar con ella a mi lado ha sido un verdadero desafío. Que la extraño con mi vida y añoro volver a tocarla.

― Deberías decirle… ― balbuceó, mirándose las manos. ― Quizás las cosas te resulten y puedas volver a tenerla.

― ¿Y cómo le digo? ¿Me presento frente a ella y le doy una serenata? ¿O preferiría que llegara arrodillado a su lado? Sinceramente, la amo tanto que haría lo que me pidiese. Solo quiero que vuelva a amarme.

― Ella nunca ha dejado de amarte. Estoy segura de aquello, solo necesitaba tiempo para madurar y comprender mejor lo que significaba estar en pareja. Era una chica que le faltaba crecer, todavía le falta, pero ya está dispuesta a volver a intentarlo. Pídeselo.

― ¿Intentémoslo otra vez? Sin mentiras, ni peleas tontas. Yo dejé de consumir marihuana y estoy enfocado en mi trabajo. También busco un piso para vivir, aunque quiero que te vayas conmigo cuando estés completamente segura.

― ¿No habrá otras chicas? ― Lorcan haciendo una mueca negó. ― ¿Sú?

― Me acosté una vez con ella y ni siquiera lo recuerdo porque no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. ― aseguró. ― En mi vida solo has existido tú. Eres la primera y la última.

― No te entiendo. ― dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

― Que ese día que perdiste la virginidad, también la perdí yo. Les hice creer que me gustaban todas, cuando en verdad solo quería a una desde siempre. La pequeña que me acompañaba a robarme las galletas, que me obligaba a tomar el té con ella y me pedía que le contara historias de dragones para que se quedara dormida. ― A Lily le tembló el labio. ― Después creció y la extrañaba tanto estando en Hogwarts que le enviaba cartas semanales contándole sobre la vida ahí dentro. Cuando ingresó, seguí cuidándola un montón, le ayude a robarse comida de las cocinas y a escaparse por los pasadizos secretos. Por los mismos pasadizos donde la llevé a nuestra primera cita y en la puerta de su sala común la besé, deseoso de continuar. Esa chica hermosa, que ahora me mira con sus ojitos preciosos y que yo los he hecho tanto llorar. La misma que podría haber sido mi única mujer, pero por estúpido me acosté con otra. Sin embargo siempre ha sido ella. Tú.

― Eres un idiota, lo sabes ¿verdad? ― Lorcan se encogió de un hombro. ― Yo no me acosté con otro, pero si besé a Andrew.

― ¿Era necesario que me contarás? ― Le preguntó el chico, adolorido con la información. No tenía derecho a reclamar, pero eso no quitaba que la situación le sentara como un golpe directo a su estomago.

― Piensa como me sentí yo cuando supe que te habías acostado con Sú. ― Punto para Lily. ― Ésta será nuestra última oportunidad, Lorcan. Nada más de idioteces por ambas partes, ¿me oíste?

― Extrañaba que no me mandaras. Tus hermanos me dijeron que me había librado de una tirana, pero creo que me gusta ser sometido. ― La chica achinó los ojos. ― ¿Qué?

― ¿Vas a dejar de hablar para que me des un beso? ― Lorcan no necesito más.

Dando dos largos pasos, la tomó por la cintura e hizo chocar sus labios. Lily por inercia pasó los brazos tras su cuello, y movió la cabeza a un lado, intentando profundizar más. Ese sabor tan característico, su suavidad, su olor, el completo que significaba ella se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente. No necesitaba más, era como llegar a la meta y disfrutar de ese triunfo.

― Por fin, por fin. ― dijo contra sus labios, jalándola por las mejillas acunándole el rostro. ― Por fin te vuelvo a tener. ― Lorcan no lograba comprender como había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ella, pero tampoco se iba a quedar debatiendo mentalmente sobre eso.

― Nunca más, Lorcan. ― Él asintió.

― Ahora comprendo que siempre has estado ahí para mí. Velaste mi inconciencia, me cuidaste mientras estaba en el hospital y siempre me has apoyado en todo.

― Claro que sí, cariño. ― susurró Lily, sin soltarlo ni un centímetro. ― ¿Vamos a alguna parte? Creo que Scorpius quiere que nos vayamos.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― preguntó el rubio dudoso.

― Porque lo he visto entrar dos veces y sale refunfuñando. ― Ambos soltaron a reír.

― Vamos a mi casa. Estará sola. ― En un clic, desaparecieron del lugar.

Lorcan sonrió cuando se vio en su cuarto, con Lily entre sus brazos. Su boca comenzó el camino de besos: mandíbula, cuello, hombro. Todo lo que pillaba, lo acariciaba con sus labios.

― Espera un poco. ― Le pidió la chica, saliéndose de la prisión que hacían los brazos de Lorcan. ― ¿Esa fotografía es mía?

― Sí, una noche que estabas durmiendo la tomé. ― contestó, acercándose por detrás. ― Y ahí estás tú jugando con agua. Tenías 15 años.

― Y ya estábamos juntos. ― acotó levemente la chica. ― Desde pequeña estuve enamorada de ti.

― Fue mutuo, por eso pasaba pegado a tu lado. ― aseguró Lorcan, abrazándola por la cintura, acariciando con su respiración la nuca descubierta de la chica. ― Tengo ganas de apretarte, tocarte y no soltarte. De verdad no esperaba que me dieras una nueva oportunidad. Justo estaba hablando con Scorpius sobre ti y apareciste frente a nosotros como una ilusión materializada.

― Yo venía pensándolo hace algún tiempo. Ya no aguantaba que fuéramos simples conocidos cuando tenemos tanta historia tras nosotros. Piensa que hemos compartido más que muchas parejas y eso es imposible de desconocer. ― El rubio asintió. ― Hace mucho que no entraba a tu habitación. Nunca me había visto tantas veces a mí misma. ― dijo, haciendo referencia a esa pared llena de sus fotos. ― Mira, ahí estamos cuando fuimos a la playa junto a tus padres. En la casa de tu tía abuela.

― Si lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que te pusiste un bikini tan malditamente sexi, que peleamos porque yo no quería que salieras así.

― Sí. Por poco me lo rompes, aunque llegamos a un arreglo. ― dijo Lily, sonriendo con melancolía.

― Te lo pusiste en la noche y a gatas llegaste a mi cuarto para mostrármelo. Fue agradable palpar su textura.

― Y esa es de cuando nos escapamos a comer papas fritas en una cadena de comida rápida. ― le recordó.

― Tú me las enseñaste y desde ahí que no puedo vivir sin una hamburguesa grasienta. ― bromeó. ― Y hay muchas otras donde solo estamos los dos, disfrutando de amarnos. Ésa misma. ― apuntó. ― Ahí estábamos acostados, cuando tomaste la cámara y nos retrataste dándonos un beso.

― Te veías tan guapo para tu graduación. ― dijo la chica, mostrándole la otra fotografía donde salía ella, abrazada a su cintura el día en que salió de Hogwarts. ― Desesperado por ser auror.

― Para protegerte y caerle bien a mi suegro. ― bromeó.

― Sabes que papá te ama. Incluso más que a mí. ― Lorcan la instó a explicar eso. ― Me reprochó varias veces que hubiésemos terminado. No quería tener otro yerno.

― Seguro yo lo hubiese permitido. ― murmuró apenas audible.

― Ese día, cuando nos encontramos y estabas con James, ¿qué te pasó? ― girándose entre sus brazos, se posó de frente y esperó su respuesta.

― Ese día entendí por fin que tú y yo habíamos acabado. Te vi con ese Andrew y me dolió todo. Es como si pasara un grupo de elefantes sobre ti y te dejara idiota. ― confesó. ― Cuando James me dijo que venías tú y no estabas sola, me derrumbé. Me aparecí en casa y sentado en la cocina me puse a llorar. No me podía calmar. ― Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. ― Se oye patético, pero así fue. Al rato llegó mamá y me preguntó que me pasaba. Luego de reprenderme, me consoló. Ese fue mi completo deterioro. ― Lily le acarició las mejillas con ternura. Rebosante de amor. ― Entendí que no podía seguir así. Cambié en muchos sentidos y dejé cualquier exceso. Te pedí disculpas por todo y me resigné. Aparte hablé de más… ― hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia sí mismo. ― Como novio dejo mucho que desear, ¿no crees?

― Completamente, tonto. ― Lily bajó sus manos y las posó sobre su pecho firme. ― Podríamos comenzar a reconciliarnos de una forma más agradable, ¿Te parece? ― Lorcan sonrió de medio lado. ― Estoy falta de amor y lo necesito.

― Te daré todo, Lily. Todo. ― tomándola con algo de brusquedad, la llevó hasta la cama y cayó sobre ella.

Olvidándose por completo de cualquier decoro, se sacaron la ropa con premura, rompiéndola en el proceso. Susurrándose muchos "te amo", dieron por completada su reconciliación, en la cama que alguna vez los vio siendo más jóvenes y cobijó su amor.

Tantos años no podían perderse así como así y el tiempo distanciados solo había servido para reafirmar ese amor tan fuerte que se tenían. Único y de ellos.

No habría ninguna otra persona más en su ecuación, porque el problema ya estaba resuelto.

**O.O**

Rose se limpió los polvos que seguían cubriendo sus hombros y posó un pie en la alfombra mullida. Se encontraba en el living de la casa. Scorpius podía encontrarse por cualquier parte y no quería arruinar nada.

No necesitó esperar mucho, porque en pocos segundos el rubio se materializó frente a ella, vestido con una camisa, los primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón de tela que caía por sus largas piernas.

Sonriendo de medio lado y con una pequeña flor en sus manos se acercó a ella.

― Hola. ― Su voz ronca, le erizó la piel. ― Te ves muy guapa.

― Gracias. ― balbuceó, meneando la cabeza para volver a centrarse. ― Me dijeron que viniera, porque tú tenías algo preparado para mí.

― No te mintieron. ― le tomó su mano, invadiendo su espacio y haciéndola sentir claustrofóbica por la cercanía. ― Toma.

Le entregó el bonito lirio, pero Rose en vez de dejarlo en sus manos, se lo puso a un lado de su oreja, haciendo juego con todo su atuendo. Un vestido blanco, con hilo dorado, igual que las diosas griegas. Su pelo rojo fuego caía como cascada por su espalda, abultado como siempre y oloroso.

― ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ― susurró, intentando no mirarle los labios.

Scorpius le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y jalándole la mano, la obligó a caminar.

― Confía en mí.

Rose le confiaba la vida, pero todavía había reticencias dentro de su corazón. ¿Era correcto volver a ilusionarse con él?

― Espera. ― dijo, soltándose de su agarre. Scorpius se volteó confundido. ― ¿Qué pasa? ― volvió a insistir.

― Hice algo para ti. Es todo. ― contestó escuetamente. ― Era sorpresa, pero creo que no está resultando mucho.

― Es que… no es tan fácil. ― comenzó a decir. ― No es como si con una cena, palabras bonitas y conversación superflua se fuesen a arreglar nuestros problemas.

― No intento arreglar las cosas, Rose. Quiero volver a acercarme a ti. ― le dijo con seriedad. ― Yo iré a tu ritmo. Soy el que tiene que redimirse y lo haré.

― Yo ya te perdoné, no necesitas hacer nada. ― bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y algo apenada. ― Si esto lo haces por culpa, es mejor que te lo guardes.

― Si actuara en base a lo que me hace sentir la culpa, te hubiese dejado hace mucho tiempo y te olvidaría creyendo que no te merezco. ― se acercó a Rose, pero la pelirroja reaccionó tirándose hacia atrás. Con un bufido, Scorpius aceptó la distancia. ― Quizás no te merezco, pero si hay alguna mínima posibilidad, me aferraré a ella.

― Yo no quiero volver a lo que teníamos. ― murmuró, levantando la mirada, mostrándose vulnerable. ― No quiero entregarme por entero y volver a perder. ― Scorpius hizo una mueca. ― Vamos paso a paso. Ésta noche no acabará en tu cuarto teniendo sexo.

― Nunca fue eso y lo sabes, pero tranquila. Aun así, tampoco esperaba que todo quedara saldado hoy. Simplemente quiero volver a incluirme en tu vida y poco a poco avanzar junto a ti.

― Scorpius… ― el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios.

― No digas nada. Cometí un error, lo lamenté, te di tiempo para pensar, entendí que te gustaba otro y me fui en busca de mi paz. Ya recuperé la gran mayoría de las cosas, pero no te he recuperado a ti. Quiero que me vuelvas a querer y haré de todo para conseguirlo.

― No te des por ganador. ― le advirtió con sus mejillas sonrosadas

― Contigo nunca doy nada por sentado. ― sonriendo, la volvió a jalar. ― Vamos, hay una agradable cena esperándonos en el jardín trasero.

― Pero está helado allá afuera y yo ando con este vestido y un chaleco de hilo. ― Le recordó la chica, haciendo más evidente lo evidente.

― Rose, somos magos. ― fue su escueta aclaración y como magos que eran, claramente tendrían un sistema de calefacción en un lugar descubierto, más aun si se tenía los medios que tenía Scorpius.

Pasaron por entremedio de arcos hechos por flores y enredaderas, para adentrarse en la profundidad del lugar.

Iluminado solo con velas, se encontraba la mesa redonda, cubierta por platos con diferentes comidas.

― Wow. ― dijo Rose, soltándose del agarre y mirando la mesa rebosante de cosas ricas. ― ¿Tú lo hiciste?

― Eehh… nop. ― La pelirroja alzó una ceja. ― Pero invité a algunos amigos y ellos me ayudaron. Ya sabrás quienes son cuando pruebes la comida.

― ¿Donatello's? ― Scorpius solo sonrió. ― Debiste haberte gastado una fortuna.

― No empieces con eso, mujer. Gasté lo que quería gastar y ya. ― Le corrió la silla. ― Siéntate.

― Esto es demasiado cliché. ― bromeó la chica. ― Supongo que también traerás un violista.

― En algún momento lo pensé, pero reculé. ― contestó sinceramente risueño. ― Los chicos del Donatello's formaron su propio negocio y están vendiendo las comidas en menor precio. Han ganado mucho más que estando en ese restaurant de lujo.

― ¿De verdad? ― Scorpius asintió. ― Me parece maravilloso y ¿Dónde tienen su local?

― Están buscando, pero ya pronto lo conseguirán. ― le guiñó un ojo. ― Hay de todo, carne, pollo, pavo, postres… lo que quieras. ― La pelirroja se sirvió puré de zapallo junto a una porción de pavo. ― Te encantará.

― ¿Ya lo has comido? ― Por toda respuesta, él alzó los hombros. ― Está exquisito. ― dijo Rose, degustando con placer la comida. Scorpius quedó con su tenedor a medio camino. Verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, mejillas enrojecidas y mueca de completo éxtasis, lo trastornaba. No solo porque se imaginaba junto a ella compartiendo un momento erótico, sino que su gesticulación era tan simple, bonita, sin alardes, sin mentiras. Era real, autentica y malditamente bella. ― ¿Te pasa algo?

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó confundido, comprendiendo de inmediato. ―no, no. ― respondió atropelladamente. ― Solo estaba mirándote.

Comieron en silencio algunos minutos, tensando a Scorpius. El rubio pensó que todo lo que había hecho no estaba valiendo la pena, porque ella apenas hablaba y todo se limitaba a cenar en compañía del otro, pero sin acompañar.

― ¿Y cómo te ha ido? Supe que la empresa de Metaxis quebró.

― Sí, quebró. Tenían que pagar de algún modo todo lo que habían hecho y lo único que tengo a manos es poder, así que lo usé y logré destruirlos. ― La pelirroja quedó de una pieza. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― En la prensa dijeron que habían sido sus malos negocios y la reputación que se crearon luego de secuestrarme lo que los llevó a la quiebra. ― Scorpius estaba pendiente de todo lo que decía o hacia.― No creí que fueses tú.

― Pensé que lo sabias, por eso te lo dije. ― respondió, mirando su plato. No quería intentar verse como un héroe frente a ella. ― ¿Te gustó la comida?

― No cambies el tema. ― le exigió, penetrándolo con su mirada. ― ¿Tú lo hiciste?

― Sí, yo lo hice. ― sentenció luego de algunos segundos. ― No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando casi te matan. Eso no se lo podía dejar pasar.

― Gracias. ― susurró Rose, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa. ― Me veo repuesta y tranquila, pero todavía tengo pesadillas con ese momento y despierto gritando por las noches. ― le contó. ― Vengarme no está en mí, pero me alegro de que tú si lo hayas hecho.

― Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, Colorada. ― prometió, usando ese mote que solo era atribuible a él. ― Seamos o no seamos cercanos, aunque me odies, estaré siempre para ti.

La pelirroja tragó duro el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

― Creo que es normal esa sobreprotección, tomando en cuenta que estuvimos juntos y todo eso. ― El rubio, que todavía seguía con su mano bajo la de Rose, enroscó sus dedos para dejarlos entrelazados.

La pelirroja se sorprendió con ese gesto tan íntimo y más aun al darse cuenta de que tocarlo se le hacía algo tan normal, como si fuese parte de ella. Sin embargo, al ser consciente, una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal dejándola trémula.

― O puede ser que todavía hay mucho amor desde ambas partes.

Rose carraspeó incomoda y se removió en la silla. Scorpius notando su reticencia, la soltó. No iba a atosigarla.

― Y bueno. ― puso su mano en el regazo, en claro gesto de protección. ― Tú ¿Cómo lo pasaste en tu viaje?

― Fue bastante catártico. ― la sinceridad residía en forma habitual en su vida. Ya no volvería con mentiras, ni trucos bajo la manga para someter y hacer lo que quisiera. ― Entendí que había sido un idiota gigante y comprendí que aunque tú no hubieses sabido nada, igualmente yo te lo hubiese contado.

― ¿Por qué? ― El ceño de la pelirroja se frunció. ― ¿Cargo de conciencia?

― Yo lo llamaría amor. ― Sus ojos se apagaron. ― Te amaba tanto, que odiaba estar mintiéndote, entonces la verdad me quemaba la garganta. Quería gritarlo todo, pero mi obsesión con ganar fue superior, o más bien me vi orillado a ello.

― Dijiste que yo era el medio para un fin. Que desde un principio tenías claro todo, que me ibas a dejar en cuanto se concretara el proyecto con tus mil millones de dólares en galeones y aunque yo me había adelantado, de igual manera tú ya tenías previsto dejarme. ― El rubio apretó la quijada al oírla. ― Creo que esas cosas no se me olvidarán.

― Maldita sea, Rose. No sabes cuánto lo siento. ― se encontraba horrorizado con su actuar tan imbécil. ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado de esa forma a la mujer que más amaba? ― Me encantaría volver atrás. Hacer todo de distinta forma.

― Yo no me arrepiento de nada, Scorpius. ― Le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

― Si no hubieses escuchado esa conversación, todo sería distinto. Sabía que todo estaba concretado y aun así seguía posponiendo nuestra separación, porque era incapaz de dejarte. Buscaba excusas y lo único que quería era que el proyecto se demorara mucho más, porque me había puesto como meta dejarte el día que estuviese firmado. Sin embargo todo me salió de otra forma y perdí.

― Supe que el proyecto se fue abajo. ― El rubio entendió que ella no quería hablar más de los supuestos. ― ¿Perdiste mucho?

― Te perdí a ti. ― la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior.

― Me refiero al dinero. Todo se derrumbó y tus mil millones de dólares en galeones se esfumaron.

― Lo que menos me importaba era seguir llenando bóvedas de gringotts. ― le dijo de forma grotesca. ― Cuando supe que te habían secuestrado, mi mundo se derrumbó. Perdí la noción de la realidad y te busqué. Nada ni nadie me importa tanto como tú…

― No sigas por ese camino. Dijiste que iríamos paso a paso, así que no intentes coquetearme. ― interrumpió Rose. Scorpius alzó las manos de forma inocente. ― No me has contado de tu viaje.

― Viajé, recorrí Europa, o más bien los monumentos y ayudé en una parte de África. Me sirvió para comprender el nivel de pobreza que hay y de qué forma se puede ayudar. Hay que priorizar la salud y educación del continente. Así podemos instruirlos del control que tiene que haber frente a las enfermedades, como actuar y tratarlos.

― ¿Eres tú? ― bromeó la pelirroja, completamente admirada. ― Me alegro de que vieras de cerca la realidad.

― Igualmente quiero hacer otro tipo de viaje. Un poco más largo.

― Te fuiste tres meses, ¿acaso lo consideras poco? ― Rose se sintió incomoda. No volver a verlo por tanto tiempo se le hacía desesperante.

― Es poco para todo lo que me queda por conocer. ―rebatió. ― Me falta gran parte de Sudamérica, porque cuando nosotros fuimos, solo estuvimos en lugares puntuales. También quiero conocer México y todos los países de habla hispana.

― Dicen que allá están las mujeres más lindas del mundo. ― arguyó Rose. ― Podrías encontrarte con alguna modelo y no sé, volver a estar emparejado.

― ¿Quieres que me empareje con alguien? ― Rose sintió la pregunta como un golpe y abrió los ojos confundida. ― No me respondas.

― Te haría bien volver a tener pareja. ― Sus palabras solo eran de la boca hacia afuera. No podía imaginarse a Scorpius con otra chica y a ella feliz por eso. No era tan admirable como creía.

― ¿Y tú? Cuando me fui estabas de novia con… ― un hijo de puta, pero no agregaría esa parte. ― Alguien.

― No funciono. ― respondió, sin dar mayores detalles.

― ¿Por qué? ― insistió el rubio. Quería saber que había pasado y si el imbécil la había lastimado.

― Porque estaba siendo hipócrita al ir contra lo que yo siempre había reclamado. ― explicó. ― No podía estar con alguien cuando quería a otra persona. ― Scorpius sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose esperanzado. ― Además no paraba de tocarme y eso era agotador.

― ¿Tocarte? ― El ceño de Scorpius se juntó en el medio. ― ¿De qué forma te tocaba?

― Tocar como toca un hombre a una mujer. ― el rubio sintió que le habían dado un golpe directo a sus costillas. ¿Se habría acostado con él? ― ¿Estás bien?

― No. ― respondió sinceramente. ― Estoy viviendo una crisis machista posesiva. ― Rose no comprendió. ― Iré por el vino.

Scorpius se levantó, intentando no pensar en lo que había escuchado, pero fue una tarea titánica. Él no había tocado a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera podía salir con ellas, porque el nombre de Rose estaba marcado a fuego en su piel. Saber que ella lo había logrado lanzar al olvido con tanta rapidez, le chocaba en la misma medida que lo dejaba idiota, sentido y abrumado.

― Fue en el cine… ― Scorpius quedó con la botella en la mano y dos copas, pero no quiso mirarla. ― Ahí fue donde…

― No me digas que te acostaste con él. ― le suplicó con voz cortada. Era fuerte, o al menos mucho más de lo que era cuando adolescente, pero eso no quitaba que Rose tuviese el poder de dejarlo en el suelo. ― No me des detalles de eso, porque no podría soportarlo.

― Yo si quiero detalles. ¿Cuántas chicas vinieron después de mí? ― Rose sabía que estaba siendo hiriente, pero le molestaba demasiado que él pensara que ya se había encamado con otro.

― Ninguna. ― soltó con claridad, sin temer a quedar como un maldito imbécil embobado por una sola mujer. ― No estoy interesado en ninguna.

― Supongo que tengo que creerte. ― susurró la pelirroja. ― No soy quién para juzgarte.

― Es en serio, Rose. He estado solo desde que me dejaste. ― Scorpius llegó a la mesa con el vino y sirvió dos copas. ― ¿En qué estás ahora? ― dijo el rubio, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Era demasiado espinoso averiguar sobre sus relaciones con otras personas.

― Estoy en un trabajo más o menos normal. ― Scorpius la vio sonreír con pasividad. ― Uno de los chicos que trabajaba conmigo, puso una empresa de regado sustentable y necesitaban alguien que supiera de números y entendiera la materia. Como era un prodigo en aritmencia me atreví y hasta el momento me ha ido excelente.

― Wow y yo que pensaba que odiabas los números y el dinero. ― Ambos rieron por lo inusual que era la situación. ― ¿Te gusta trabajar con dinero?

― Es que no trabajo con dinero. Simplemente lo organizo y veo las necesidades que hay en el lugar para comprar lo necesario. ― Scorpius la miró con aprobación y admiración. ― Me gusta y es un poco más estable que todas las cosas que estaba haciendo. Vender aros de macramé no me iba a dejar con una buena jubilación.

― Eso es verdad. ― acotó Scorpius. ― ¿Y porque decidiste aprender a manejar? Fue algo que me impactó. Siempre pregonaste tu odio contra los autos.

― No los odiaba, mal hablado. ― lo reprendió sutilmente. ― Solo no me parecían algo que yo pudiera hacer. Reconozco que temía y me sentía incapaz de aprender, pero James, con su poca paciencia y Louis, con su paciencia infinita me enseñaron. ― Rose se puso a reír. ― Le rompí el carro al abuelo Arthur.

― ¿De verdad? ― Scorpius abrió los ojos impresionado. ― ¿Lo chocaste?

― Contra la casa. Casi desarmé la madriguera. ― El rubio dejó de sonreír y se preocupó.

― ¿No te ocurrió nada? ― Rose negó, todavía risueña.

― Si no es por Lily que estaba a mi lado, la casa se nos viene encima. Yo andaba sin varita, así que ella hizo un hechizo deteniendo la caída de los muros sobre mi cabeza. Alcancé a escapar cuando cayó una de las habitaciones superiores sobre el carro. ― Scorpius no encontraba que fuese una historia para reír, pero no le diría. Con tal de saber que estaba bien, él se tranquilizaba.

No obstante, fue inevitable pensar que hubiese sucedido si ellos dos siguieran juntos y algo así sucediera. Él habría puesto el grito en el cielo y con lo desesperantemente protector que era con ella, hubiese mandado a arreglar la madriguera sin importarle la opinión del resto.

― ¿No has vuelto a tener accidentes?

― Ninguno, solo estacionarme mal y chocar los autos de enfrente que ya están estacionados. ― Fue inevitable y se sintió mal por pensarlo, pero eso solo les ocurría a las mujeres. ¡Machista! ― Fuera de eso, ha sido una experiencia enriquecedora.

― Ya lo creo.

Comieron lo que restaba en silencio, hablando de banalidades y riendo de vez en cuando. La sobremesa se basó en tomarse lo que restaba de vino, compartir ciertas visiones del mundo y acrecentando ese momento de confianza que crecía entre ellos.

― Creo que es hora de que me vaya. ― comenzó a decir Rose. ― ¿Todavía está la red Flu?

― Son las 2 de la madrugada, Rose. ― dijo el rubio, mirando su reloj de pulsera. La pelirroja se sorprendió con lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y ella no lo había notado. ― Puedes usarla, pero llegarás a la casa de Albus y puedes despertar a Al Jr.

― Oh, es verdad. ― dijo, Rose, entendiendo la situación y comenzando a inquietarse. La idea de volver a quedarse en esa casa que había visto su primera vez y también un sinfín de momentos inolvidables entre ambos, era demasiado grotesco y removía muchas de sus capas que la acorazaban. ― Puedo tomar un taxi o el autobús noctambulo.

― Ni loco te dejo subir a un taxi y mucho menos al autobús que va lleno de hombres bebidos. ― aseguró Scorpius. ― Yo te llevo.

― Pero bebiste. ― El rubio negó.

― Era vino mágico, de ese que no te aletarga ni emborracha. ― contestó. ― También puedes quedarte…

― No. ― interrumpió sin dar cabida a esa posibilidad. ― Debo ir a mi casa. Los domingos aprovecho de organizar todo para la semana.

― Ok. ― El rubio con un gesto la guió hasta el garaje del lugar, donde había una cantidad vulgar de carros, aunque varios de ellos estaban empolvados. ― Ya no uso toda la colección. Los venderé, pero no he tenido tiempo.

― Has cambiado mucho. ― El rubio se alzó de hombros abatido.

Había cambiado porque la realidad le había pegado duro y de frente, dejándolo despojado de cualquier cosa que quisiera con el alma.

― Supongo. ― No quería separarse de ella, pero entendía que debía ir paso a paso, calmadamente para volver a tener una posibilidad. ― Ven, éste uso ahora.

― Scorpius, también puedo aparecerme en mi casa. ― El rubio quedó parado en mitad de su acción. Su nombre en los labios de Rose se oía malditamente bien. ― ¿Qué dices?

― Que te subas y yo te llevo. ― insistió, abriéndole la puerta.

Rose nerviosa se metió dentro. No temía por Scorpius, pero si por ella, porque sabía que con todo lo que sentía, podía ser probable que se lanzara sobre él y tenía claro que el rubio no la frenaría.

Sin embargo no fue necesario que se preocupara de eso, porque dentro del carro siguieron hablando como si fuesen grandes amigos, acompañados por música agradable y la intimidad que brindaba la noche. La llegada a su casa fue rápida y no le gustó. Quería pasar más tiempo con él.

― Aquí me bajo. ― susurró con suavidad. ― Gracias por la comida, la conversación y todo. Fue muy agradable.

― ¿Quieres volver a salir? ― Rose se sorprendió por esa pregunta tan directa. ― El fin de semana que viene quiero ir a la playa, ¿te parece?

― Pero… ― sopesó todo y le pareció estúpido negarse a disfrutar, tomando en cuenta que Scorpius era una de las personas que más la conocía y no había nada de él que le molestara. Además, no podía ignorar que le gustaba estar a su lado o al menos eso había descubierto esa noche, al estar frente a él comiendo y conversando. ― Bueno, me parece.

― Genial. ― se miraron sin saber cómo actuar ni qué decir. Rose se acercó torpemente y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

― Nos vemos. ― abrió la puerta de su costado y se bajó corriendo, para girarse en el portal y despedirse con su mano.

Scorpius sonrió como idiota. Al menos había avanzado algo y eso nadie se lo podía quitar.

**O.O**

― ¿Ya me desbloqueaste de Facebook? ― Rose miró a Scorpius y por doceava vez asintió. ― ¿Completamente segura?

― Lo hice antes de ayer. ― El rubio frunció el ceño. ― Si no puedes verme es porque no somos amigos.

― ¿En qué sentido? ― la pelirroja quería largarse a reír, pero decidió bufar.

― En el sentido cibernético, Malfoy. ― respondió exasperada. ― Te he explicado siete veces lo mismo: debemos agregarnos, ya que cuando bloqueas, inmediatamente sale de tu lista de amigos. ― le explicó con cansancio. ― ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi Facebook y esas cosas?

― Porque no te veo en toda la semana y me gusta saber lo que haces. ― le dijo sin ningún empacho, ni siquiera sonrojándose. Así de libre estaba su relación como para decirse cualquier cosa sin miedo a sentirse incomodado. ― ¿Dónde quieres ir? ― le preguntó, abriendo un mapa sobre el volante de su carro.

Varados en la carretera, con el estanque lleno y las ganas de conocer, estaban decidiendo cual era el mejor destino.

Llevaban un mes en ese tipo de relación muy amistosa. Salían juntos los fines de semana, ya sea a la playa, el campo, alguna montaña cercana o cenar en el departamento de Scorpius. Disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y era agradable estar el uno con el otro.

De vez en cuando compartían con sus amigos y todos se sorprendían de esa relación tan pasiva y amigable que llevaban, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. La mismísima Lucy había corrido a preguntarle qué ocurría.

― _Esto es bizarro. Hace poco menos de un mes lo odiabas con tu vida y ahora sales con él a todas partes. ― le reprochó. ― ¿Ya se acostaron? _

― _No y dudo que pase en el corto plazo. ― aseguró, maquillándose las pestañas. ― Intentamos conocernos más y me gusta estar así con él. Puedo mantener mis sentimientos a raya._

― _¿Estás segura? ― le preguntó con escepticismo. ― Dudo que no sientas nada por él._

― _Lo amo, Lucy, pero por el momento es mejor que estemos de ésta forma, afiatándonos y sobretodo aceptándonos el uno al otro, sin lanzarnos de lleno a una relación que podría matar todo._

― _Rose, ustedes fueron pareja y eso no se puede negar. Es muy raro que dos personas que se aman como ustedes lo hacen, estén de ésta forma tan inusual, pasiva y aunque te duela, aburrida._

― _Tú hablas de lo que ves desde afuera, pero lo que menos tiene mi relación con Scorpius es aburrimiento. ― suspiró con afecto. ― Es maravilloso compartir momentos únicos con él, sin necesidad de estar el uno encima del otro._

― _Pero igual quieres estar encima de él ¿o me equivoco? ― Rose se sonrojó y miró a su prima con profunda molestia._

― _Claro que quiero, no soy de hierro y Scorpius es demasiado guapo además de ser malditamente atrayente con su personalidad. ― la pelirroja hizo un puchero. ― Siento que él comienza a verme como amiga, pero yo tampoco tengo los cojones para pedirle más, porque todavía estoy temerosa. Me gusta como estamos, pero quiero más._

― _Ay, cariño. Tú sí que estás mal. ― susurró Lucy, acariciándole el cabello. ― Dale tiempo al tiempo. Todo saldrá bien._

_Frase cliché, ñe. _

― Mmmm, ¿te acuerdas esa vez que fuimos a comer pizza y yo te invité? ― Scorpius asintió. ― Ok, al lado hay un restaurant de mariscos y tengo ganas de comer mariscos. ― enfatizó como niña pequeña. ― Eso sí, yo pago.

― Bueno, si insistes. ― La pelirroja se largó a reír y Scorpius se dispuso a manejar. ― ¿Qué hiciste durante la semana?

― Tuve que hacer un inventario y quedé agotada. ― le contó. ― Trabajé hasta muy tarde el día miércoles.

― ¿Y cómo te devolviste a tu casa? ¿Por aparición? ― Rose negó.

― Andaba en el carro, así que me devolví en él. ― Scorpius apretó la quijada. ― No empieces con tu síndrome sobreprotector, Scorpius. Conozco tu cara de reprobación.

― Pudiste chocar si estabas cansada o quizás te asaltaban. ― comenzó a enumerar. ― Las mujeres son presas fáciles en la madrugada sobre sus autos. ― justificó.

― ¿Y qué hago? Estaba agotada y no me iba a quedar a dormir en la oficina. ― contestó.

― Llámame, búscame, o lo que sea. Solo tenme en consideración para situaciones así ¿ok? ― La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos molesta.

― ¿Y si estás ocupado?

― Dejo todo tirado. ― respondió sin dudarlo. ― Lo sabes.

― A veces no sé qué es lo que sé. ― le dijo de manera compleja. ― Vamos, acelera, quiero llegar a comer.

― Estás más delgada. ― Rose frunció el ceño. ― Que te ves más delgada.

― Si comprendí, pero ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo? ― Scorpius bufó.

― No te lo dije de mala forma. ― se defendió. ― Solo estoy haciendo ver que me di cuenta de tu baja de peso.

― Pero eso es bueno, estoy en mi peso ideal, algo que no conseguía desde que era bebé. ― intentó bromear, sin embargo el rubio no sonrió.

― Te ves bien de todas formas, Rose. No bajes más de peso, por favor. ― le pidió.

― No lo hago por ti. ― respondió de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. ― Así que no te des el lujo de criticarme, cuando mi baja de peso se trata por temas de salud.

― ¿Estás enferma?

― Ay no, empezaremos de nuevo con la sobreprotección. ― dijo la pelirroja, enrolando los ojos.

Scorpius se rió despacito, entendiendo que también se estaba pasando y debía ser agotador debatir con él cuando se ponía en esa parada de "que nada te toque, yo te cuido".

― Ok, ok, ok. ― aceptó el rubio. ― Pero no olvides que estoy disponible las 24 horas para ti.

― ¿24 horas? ― Rose hizo un gesto pensante. ― Podría usarte como mi nano.

― No te pases, pesada. ― La chica le sacó la lengua y dieron por terminada la conversación.

Los minutos de silencio sirvieron para que cada uno siguiera pensando en la forma que podrían abordar esa relación tan linda, pero nada romántica. Scorpius sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo, casi como un hermano y Rose pensaba que él comenzaba a mirarla como un gran compañera.

La idea de que el otro dejase de quererlo, era desesperante y frustrante. ¿De qué forma le decía que la seguía amando? ¿De qué forma ella le podía aclarar que estaba dispuesta a darse una nueva oportunidad? Al parecer un futuro juntos se veía complejo.

― Estaciona ahí. ― Como hace un año atrás, Rose corrió a la orilla del rio Támesis y respiró el aire puro y frío que atravesaba Londres. ― Sigo pensando que éste lugar es magnífico.

― Estás como para una foto. ― comentó Scorpius, mirándola unos metros más atrás.

Sacando su celular, puso la cámara y la enfocó. Rose se dio vuelta en el preciso instante que él tomaba la fotografía, quedando plasmada con su pelo pelirrojo volando por todos lados, su sonrisa ancha y ojos brillantes. Se veía preciosa.

― No me saques fotos, Malfoy. ― chilló la chica, bajándose del lugar y corriendo hasta él para arrebatarle el celular. Scorpius, aprovechándose de su altura, lo alzó sobre sus cabeza riendo. ― ¡Scorpius! ― reclamó, saltando a su lado para alcanzarlo.

― Sales bien. ― Rose frustrada, le mordió el brazo. ― ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió! ― reclamó, sobándose el lugar herido. ― No soy un pedazo de carne.

― Técnicamente si lo eres. ― le respondió con sus manos en las caderas. ― Debajo de tu piel hay carne.

― Señorita literalidad, ¿podría no morderme? Me duele. ― le pidió con sorna. Rose le pellizcó el estomago, causándole más risa que dolor. ― Hey, hey, para. ― dijo entre risas. ― Quiero mi suculento plato de mariscos.

― No te invitaré. ― aseguró la pelirroja, haciendo un mohín.

― Hoy es tu día de suerte, porque justamente ando con el dinero suficiente para pagar la comida. ― Pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros, la hizo caminar.

En ese gesto tan amigable y desenfadado, iba escondida la necesidad de tenerla a su lado, tocándola y haciéndose de su calor. Para Rose también era agradable estar así y aprovechando la situación, pasó su brazo tras su espalda.

Entraron al local de mariscos y pidieron el plato sensación del lugar, degustando pescado, almejas y variados mariscos. Una conversación amena que se vio interrumpida por el incesante sonido de una llamada entrante.

― Guapa, nos juntaremos en la playa junto al resto de nuestros amigos y primo. ― Le comentó Lucy, sin darle espacio ni siquiera para saludarse. ― Imagino que estás con Scorpius. Dile que también está invitado.

― Apenas terminaremos de comer, vamos para allá. ― le informó. ― A todo esto, ¿Por qué la playa? Ahí es más helado y los pequeños se pueden enfermar.

― Obvio que no iremos con los bebés. Solo seremos los adultos y haremos una fogata y esas cosas bien geniales que hacen los muggles.

― ¿También tocarán la guitarra y cantaremos canciones de la amistad? ― Tanto Lucy como Rose se largaron a reír. ― Ok, ok. Nos vemos.

― Besos y te adoro.

― ¿Saldrás? ― le preguntó Scorpius apenas cortó la llamada.

― Sí, pero contigo. ― El rubio puso cara de halagado. ― No te emociones, es una junta de todos. Estarán los chicos, mi familia, tus amigos… ya sabes. ― Scorpius le regaló una sonrisa amorosa, que le hizo tambalear las rodillas.

― Ok, entonces comamos para alcanzar a llegar. ― le dijo, zampándose una almeja. ― Esto es delicioso.

― Estás hablando con la boca llena. ― se burló Rose. ― Te acusaré a Astoria.

― Mamá ya se rindió conmigo.

― Nunca has sido maleducado, así que no te hagas el resignado. ― Rose se puso de pie. ― Iré al baño.

― No te escaparás, ¿verdad? ― La pelirroja entornó los ojos y salió. ― ¡Igualmente te encontraré! ― le gritó cuando ya se halló lo bastante lejos.

― Lo tengo claro. ― susurró Rose.

Porque era obvio. Scorpius siempre la encontraría, donde fuese, donde estuviera. Ambos compartían el mismo corazón y por ese mero hecho, era imposible que no estuvieran pendiente el uno del otro.

Eso era el amor.

**O.O**

― Hasta que aparecen. ― Scorpius le regaló un dedo del medio levantado a su primo y caminó hasta él para saludarlo. ― Pensé que estarían ocupados.

― No de la forma que crees, Nott. ― respondió Rose, pasando de ellos yendo directo donde sus primas.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido? ― El rubio solo pudo hacer una mueca. ― Wow, eso se ve mal.

― Es que no estamos mal, sino que simplemente no estamos. ― le habló más bajo, para que el resto no lo oyera. ― Me trata como su amigo. Ya la veo invitándome al centro comercial a comprar ropa.

― Eso sería una hecatombe. El fin de tu masculinidad. ― Lo molestó el moreno, golpeándole el hombro. ― Considera que es el pago que mereces luego de tu vil comportamiento. ― Scorpius bufó, dispuesto a callarlo de un golpe, pero la llegada de Zabinni se lo impidió.

― Maldito, Malfoy. ― masculló el moreno. ― ¿Sabes de lo que están hablando las chicas?

― Ni idea. ― respondió.

― De lo guapo que estás, ¿puedes creerlo? Incluso Dom abrió la boca al verte. ― farfulló molesto. ― O haces algo vergonzoso para que nosotros quedemos bien o te largas y dejas en paz a nuestras chicas.

― Lucy lo detesta, así que no creo…

― ¡Scorpius! ― se oyó la voz de la pelinaranja y un enfático saludo. ― Ven.

― Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy. Te parto la cara. ― El rubio se largó a reír y caminó hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

Saludándolas, se posó a su lado y esperó a que hablaran.

― Díganme.

― Queríamos saber si tienes novia. ― dijo de sopetón Dominique, con mirada inquisidora.

― ¡Dom! ― le reprochó Rose. ― No las escuches. ― le pidió.

― No, Dom, no tengo novia. ― respondió, ignorando el llamado de atención que estaba haciendo la pelirroja.

― ¿Y te gusta alguien? ― Su mirada de inmediato se cruzó con los ojos azules más lindos que conocía.

― Sí, me gusta alguien. ― Todas chillaron como adolescentes hormonales que se juntaban a incomodar al chico que les gustaba. Rose por su parte parecía farolillo de lo roja que estaba. ― Aunque creo que es mucho más que gustar.

― ¿Qué es? ― El turno de Lily, que lo jaló de un brazo. ― ¿Qué sientes por esa chica?

Mirando directamente a la pelirroja Weasley, hija mayor de Hermione, respondió.

― La amo. ― Rose se puso más escarlata al igual que su cabello y boqueando, increpó a sus primas.

― Déjenlo en paz. ― les pidió.

― Chicas, dejen a Scorpius. ― Salvado por la campana, o más bien por Sam, que lo jaló para sacarlo de esa jauría de mujeres dispuestas a todo por información. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Se podría decir que bien, pero más que eso, me siento en paz. ― contestó con sinceridad. ― ¿Y tú? Tu cabello hasta ahí te queda genial.

― Y yo también amo que me llegue hasta el mentón. En Hogwarts me traspasaba la cintura y era un caos lavarlo por las mañanas.

― Ahora entiendo todo: no te bañabas. ― sentenció con cara risueña, ganándose un par de golpes. ― ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tu enfermedad? ¿Tus dos Al?

― Mi enfermedad está casi un 100% curada, aunque debo estar en revisión cada 6 meses. Sin embargo, Al es igual que tú y me lleva cada 2 meses al hospital muggle y San Mungo. ― Scorpius entendió a su amigo. Si a él se le diera un caso similar, no dudaba que estaría igual o peor que él. ― En cuanto a ellos, ¿Qué puedo decir? ― preguntó retóricamente. ― Son maravillosos. Me miman, me cuidan, se pelean por mí.

― Territoriales. ― Sam asintió. ― ¿Se ha portado bien?

― ¿Albus? Claramente, ya no tiene permitido portarse mal. ― Ambos miraron al pelinegro con ojos verdes que miraba donde ellos. ― Ha madurado un montón. Ya no es tan celoso, ni tan infantil. Nuestras peleas son mínimas y por cosas idiotas.

― ¿Superó el tema de que a ti te gustaba James?

― ¿Tú también sabías eso? ― el rubio asintió. ― Es un tonto bruto. Le dije infinidad de veces que él era mi vida, pero insistía en que yo quería a James y bla, bla, bla. ― Albus se acercó donde ellos y abrazó a su chica. ― Al, sabes que te amo.

― Sí y yo también, pero si me contarás algo malo, prefiero que no me digas, porque… ― Sam lo calló con un beso y a punta de ellos, se alejaron juntos y entrelazados.

Scorpius no comprendió nada y mucho menos quería hacerlo, solo envidiaba la felicidad que ambos exudaban, porque él quería lo mismo. Ojala se le diese pronto la posibilidad de volver a estar con Rose, porque no se imaginaba más tiempo separado de ella.

― Andando, rubito. Hay que prender una fogata. ― llamó James, acompañado de todos los hombres que se encontraban.

James, Albus, Nott, Zabinni, Louis, Hugo, Fred, Lys, Lorcan y él mismo. Todos se posaron al lado del montón de palos que habían juntado y lanzaron una pequeña chispa con la varita de Hugo. Total, si eran pillados, él era hijo de una personera del ministerio, así que no recaía sobre sus hombros una pena muy dura… sí, se aprovechaban del estatus.

― Tengo frío. ― Todos miraron a la recién llegada. Lily se sobaba las manos y los hombros. Lorcan, como buen novio que era y re-estrenada pareja de la pelirroja, corrió a pararse detrás de ella para abrazarla. ― Gracias. ― susurró la chica, apretujándose contra los brazos del chico. ― Hasta que la prendieron.

― Tuvo que llegar Hugo a hacerlo. ― El hijo menor de Ron Weasley, se palmeó el pecho dándose por ganado. ― Aunque le dejamos la tarea a él, porque si se mete en problemas, tía Herms lo salva. ― Todos se largaron a reír, incluida las recién llegadas.

James apretó a Violeta entre sus brazos, al igual que lo hizo Albus con Samantha. Lys tuvo que pasarle su chaqueta a Roxanne y abrazarla, porque la morena temblaba sin parar.

― Para que vean que nuestro complejo de madres nos alerta sobre estas cosas, miren lo que trajimos. ― Dom y Lucy sacaron de un pequeño bolso, muchas mantas que fueron repartiendo por cada pareja. ― Hugo, tendrás que apretarte con Fred y Louis.

― Pero si me puedo quedar con Rose. ― rezongó el chico, sentándose molesto en la arena. ― Al cabo que ni me interesaba venir.

― Invitamos a una amiga de Violeta y es bastante guapa. ― le comentó Albus, haciéndole sonreír. ― Espérala.

Rose rió rebosante de felicidad por ese momento tan agradable.

Cada uno se fue sentando en la arena, apretujados entre abrazos y mantas. Rose se sentó en un tronco y a su lado, Scorpius la acompañó, destapado.

― Si quieres te la paso y… ― él se negó de inmediato, aludiendo a que no tenía frío. A pesar de eso, Rose lo vio temblar.

― Scorpius, te constiparas. ― le comentó Nott, mirando a su primo congelarse. ― Acércate a la fogata.

Rose no se sentía cómoda mirándolo de ese modo, así que ignorando a su cabeza y ese constante repiqueteo que le repetía "no caigas, no caigas", lo agarró de su mano y lo hizo sentarse en la arena. Le pasó la frazada por la espalda y se sentó entre sus piernas. Scorpius sorprendido apenas si reaccionó y solo lo hizo cuando Rose le dijo que tomara la manta y los cubriera, porque ella también tenía frío.

― Wow, que se ven guapos. ― dijo Lucy. ― Podría sacarles una fotografía.

― Déjalos en paz, Lucy. ― le pidió Lily, aferrada a su chico, mientras él miraba a Scorpius dándole todo el apoyo.

Scorpius no quería apretarla contra su pecho, por lo mismo empuñaba con fuerza la manta y solo procuraba cubrirlos. Lo que menos quería era incomodarla y sabía que si se apretaba contra ella, se molestaría. Sin embargo, su olor lo estaba atontando y comenzaba a sentir sus tripas retorcerse por dentro, como siempre le pasaba cuando la tenía a su lado.

Rose por su parte sentía su pecho rebosante de mariposas multicolores y quería apretarse contra él, aunque temía por su reacción.

― ¿Te calentaste? ― le preguntó Scorpius al oído.

Rose levantó la cabeza, encontrándose de frente con él, absorbiendo esa mirada gris y el calor inigualable que ella le aportaba.

― Un poco, ¿me podrías abrazar? ― Scorpius no necesitó mayor invitación para hacerlo y pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Rose, quedando con su cabeza en un ángulo preciso para esconderse entre su cuello y hombro. Besarle ese punto donde su sangre palpitaba. ― Scorpius.

― Dime. ― Le dijo él, expectante.

― ¿Tú todavía me amas? ― Las palabras se formularon en su boca con claro terror, pero necesitaba saber, su cuerpo le rogaba por eso, por él, pero no solo era necesidad física.

― Sí, Rose, todavía te amo. ― respondió seguro de sí mismo, consciente de que ella podía salir arrancando, aunque sintiéndose aliviado por ser sincero. ― Y me encantaría que tú también lo hicieras para que así nos pudiésemos dar una segunda oportunidad. ― confesó el rubio, esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo recibió silencio.

― Voy a tocar una canción. ― dijo un envalentonado Fred, sacando una guitarra de entre sus ropas. ― Se llama: "Maldita puta que me cagaste la vida". ― Todos se largaron a reír, menos Scorpius que sufría en silencio por el desaire de Rose.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya no podía seguir ahí, aunque la amara como lo hacía, se estaba matando a su lado. Por fin comprendía todo: las segundas oportunidades no existían entre ellos y aceptarlo era el comienzo de un renacimiento.

Todo había acabado y seguir forzándolo no le serviría de nada.

― Scorpius. ― La voz baja de Rose, apenas audible por el estrepitoso intento de Fred por cantar, penetró sus oídos de forma cálida. ― Yo también te amo.

Su corazón palpitó furioso, fuera de sí y consciente de que eso era una nueva posibilidad. Una gran posibilidad.

― ¿Es en serio? ― preguntó temeroso. No quería caer en un juego.

― Sí, es verdad. ― Rose se giró levemente entre sus brazos para mirarlo. ― Te amo y no quiero estar sin ti. ¿Tú querrías estar conmigo?

― Claro que sí, Colorada. Si tú eres mi vida entera. ― No pudo aguantarse y bajó la cabeza para besarla como venía añorando desde que se habían vuelto a ver.

Recorrió con sus labios, los de ella, profundizando y exigiendo. Necesitaba ese sabor y cuando lo obtuvo, todo volvió a encausarse.

La chica de su vida, la chica que significaba el amor en su expresión más pura y real, le había dado una nueva oportunidad que él no la desaprovecharía y procuraría que Rose no se arrepintiera.

― ¡Por fin! ― El grito de Lily los separó, recordándoles donde estaban.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos, felices y satisfechos.

Scorpius miró a su primo y éste le regaló una sonrisa sincera, llena de felicidad por él y de completa comprensión. Nott no se había equivocado, él le dijo que se arrepentiría, pero olvidó que el rubio era de armas tomar y no se quedaría en los lamentos. Guiñándole un ojo, le dio a entender que si tenía su aprobación.

― ¿Volvieron? ― preguntó inquisitiva Roxanne, contenida por su novio.

― ¿Volvimos? ― le preguntó Rose, esperando como siempre que él respondiera frente al mundo.

― Sí, Rose es mi novia. ― sentenció.

Y todo comenzó de nuevo, con mayor énfasis, con mayor madurez, pero sobretodo, con mayor amor.

* * *

_Y volví, mis preciosos lectores. Luego de mucho trabajo mental para lograr esto, terminé el capítulo y desde mi trabajo lo estoy subiendo. (Para que vean lo responsable que soy)_  
_Muchas gracias por todo, por acompañarme, por aportar con comentarios, favoritos y follow. En verdad, escribo por mero placer y el tema de los review no me importa mucho, pero no puedo negar que me pongo feliz cuando mi celular vibra avisándome que llegó un comentario._  
_Son lo más pro que me ha pasado, su amor incondicional._  
_La verdad no sé que decir, solo comentar que éste es el penúltimo capítulo y el 21 es el final. Las cosas se arreglaron para nuestra parejita !, después de mucho ir y no ir, encausé su relación y amé la forma en qué quedó. _  
_Scorpius es un dulce y Rose es amorosa. Hacen una pareja perfecta._

_Sin más que agregar y esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado, me despido. _

_Un abrazo enorme desde mi Chilito bien tembloroso xDD, gracias por todo el cariño y nos leemos prontamente!_

**_LilyLoop_**

_Pd1: Los review los contesto en la medida que se sube el capítulo._  
_Pd2: Extrañaré escribir Je Veux u.u_  
_Pd3: Starlight también está disponible xDDDD._  
_Pd4: Fin de las posdatas._


End file.
